Projeto Bijuu
by Hamiko0
Summary: UA Akatsuki. Uma cúpula protetora, uma prisão militar. Isso depende muito do ponto de vista de quem está lá dentro. Naruto não sabia dizer se era melhor viver sem ela. Contém Yaoi! - Agora sim. COMPLETA!
1. Akatsuki

**Cap. 1**

**Akatsuki**

**-**

- Atrás deles!

Os militares começaram a atirar, fazendo os fugitivos mudarem a rota e virarem à direita tão rápido que os perseguidores continuaram correndo em linha reta enquanto eles se escondiam na fenda. Uma criança dormia profundamente nos braços de um deles: Uma mulher ruiva com cabelos arrepiados.

- E então, Minato?

- Já coloquei tudo no lugar. - Falou um homem com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. - Fuja daqui com Naruto.

- E você, _baka?_ Não vai ficar aqui pra morrer, vai?

- Eu me viro. E se eu morrer pelo menos vocês estarão a salvo.

- O que?! Negativo! Eu vou levar o nosso filho para um lugar seguro e se você não voltar em cinco minutos é porque se meteu em problemas!

O rosto da mulher ficou vermelho de raiva e imediatamente Minato a puxou para beijá-la. Por um momento esqueceram que o alarme ainda soava em plena madrugada.

- Minato, por favor... ARH!

O casal correu para longe dali antes que uma bomba desmoronasse a fenda com eles nela. Minato tirou duas kemuridamas do bolso e fez uma núvem de poeira se formar.

- Agora, Kushina!

- Eu não vou te perdoar se você morrer, ouviu bem? - Gritou e saiu correndo com a criança.

- Atrás dela! - Gritou o líder, mas antes que os outros obedecessem uma bala lhe feriu a mão. - Aaah! Namikaze!

- Ele é meu filho, Danzou-sama, e não vou deixá-lo viver como uma arma de guerra sua. Não é assim que uma criança deve crescer!

- Todos aceitaram as condições, Namikaze! É pelo bem do país do fogo!

- São crianças e são seres humanos! Já planejava acabar com essas experiências doentias de uma vez por todas e agora que colocou meu filho nessa preciso agir rápido!

- Do que está falando, imbecil?

- Vocês tem trinta segundos para fugirem.

- Como!?

Cinco dos guardas apontaram as armas para Minato.

- O lugar vai explodir.

-...!

Os guardas se entreolharam com desespero no olhar e foi só um deles largar a arma e sair correndo que todos os outros o seguiram, restando apenas Danzou.

- Está blefando!

- Sua série de _bijuus_ acaba aqui.

-

Kushina mal saiu do lugar quando se viu obrigada a se jogar com a criança no chão.

_"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU"_

-...!!!

A explosão chamou a atenção de toda a rua enquanto lágrimas escorregaram teimosas pelo rosto da mulher. Não queria acreditar no que via. Esperava que fosse como nos filmes, em que aparece o mocinho vivo entre as chamas. Esperava que o marido estivesse vivo, tivesse escapado de alguma forma, mas Namikaze não apareceu e talvez nunca mais aparecesse.

A mulher sentiu o coração apertar e um grito lhe sufocar a garganta. Uma sensação que não queria reprimir e queria que todos ficassem sabendo. Sem poder controlar seu ódio gritou com todas as suas forças:

- MINATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

A voz aguda e sofrida saiu da garganta enquanto a mulher caía de joelhos e seu choro se tornava compulsivo. Apertou mais o bebê para perto de si e curvou-se.

A base militar estava destruída e seu filho dormia sem perceber o que se passava. Havia sido sedado desde o começo da fuga. Kushina limpou as lágrimas com as mãos e tirou o pano da cabeça do bebê. Era loirinho como o pai e possuía três marquinhas em cada bochecha, resultado da transformação.

- Tudo vai acabar bem, Naruto.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Vinte anos se passaram...**

Era tarde na cidade de Konoha e o sol escaldante tornava a situração ainda pior. Gritarias tumultos e tiros. Os militares costumavam atirar em sua sombra sem se importar quantos civis seriam baleados. Fazia parte de um código de ética talvez. _"A paz exigia sacrifícios"._

- Pra onde ele foi?

- Ali em cima! - Gritou uma mulher horrorizada ao ver um vulto com nove caudas saltando pelos prédios. Os outros militares seguiram a criatura.

Alguns ficavam apreensivos, outros preocupados, mas a maioria queria estar lá para assistir à captura daquela aberração apenas para poderem chegar em casa e dizerem à família:_ "Eu vi quando os caras prenderam aquele bicho"._ Naruto os odiava por isso. Ninguém ali se importava se ele era a vítima, só queriam ver os guardas o pegarem. Corria e saltava como uma raposa, todos diziam, e se jogou na primeira janela que encontrou.

Por sorte era a de um apartamento abandonado.

- Ar... Ar... Ar...

Namikaze Naruto. Cabelos loiros incrivelmente bagunçados, pele bronzeada e com três tracinhos em cada maçã do rosto. Seus olhos estavam da cor do sangue e não possuía orelhas humanas, mas sim, orelhas de raposa. Vinte anos.

Naruto ouviu os chamados dos militares e se aproximou da janela cauteloso até escutar eles se afastando.

- Pra que eu fui entrar naquela briga?

O rapaz se aproximou de um espelho minúsculo e maltratado jogado no chão do apartamento e se olhou nele. Aos poucos seus olhos ganharam um tom azul vivo e suas orelhas de raposa sumiram, dando margem a um par de orelhas humanas.

- Como se adiantasse alguma coisa. Todo mundo decorou a minha cara agora. ú.ù

-

_"E a criatura saiu saltando pelos prédios da região. A polícia não sabe dizer o que é aquilo e os militares se recusaram a dar entrevista. A vítima diz que a criatura tentou matá-la e através de um retrato falado conseguimos identificar o sujeito"_

Um desenho mostrava claramente a foto de Naruto na televisão, assistida por um grupo de pessoas trajando kimonos pretos com nuvens vermelhas.

- É um deles? Finalmente... - Kakuzu sorriu de canto.

- É o que parece. Já temos os oito, só falta ele. - Pain se debruçou sobre o painel de controles.

- Hm... Naruto? - Sibilou um homem de cabelos brancos com três quartos do rosto cobertos por uma máscara e uma bandana preta.

- O que disse, Kakashi?

- Eu o conheço. É meu aluno na universidade de Konoha. Só não entendo como ele conseguiu se esconder por tanto tempo.

- Isso não interessa. Melhor pegarmos antes que o matem. Deidara, Sasori, vocês podem fazer isso.

- Huh? Nós? - Deidara apenas moveu os olhos em direção a Pain.

- A menos que você tenha mudado de nome, sim.

- Que falta de humor, heim!

- Levem Kiba e... Deidara, nada de dinamites ou bombas. Tente não assustá-lo. Ele tem as nove caudas então é a experiência mais evoluída.

- Ah... Assim você acaba com toda a graça do trabalho.

- Vamos, Deidara. - Ralhou Sasori.

- Hnf. O que eu não faço pela arte.

A dupla saiu da grande sala e se dirigiu ao corredor, passando por um rapaz ruivo de olhos azuis com contornos pretos. Gaara. Não possuia sobracelhas, além de ter orelhas de texugo ao invés das humanas. O ruivo parou e olhou friamanete para os dois.

- Melhor aproveitar que Pain está de bom humor, Gaara-kun. - Falava Deidara enquanto ía embora. - Ele aumentou a mesada o suficiente pra você comprar uma televisão nova.

- Só quando chover canivetes. - Gaara murmurou e continuou seu caminho.

* * *

Algumas horas depois a novela local tomou o espaço da reportagem sobre a criatura estranha. 

Naruto entrou numa lanchonete despercebido e se dirigiu até uma das mesas. Trajava casaco laranja, calça jeans e boné azul.

- No que posso ajudá-lo? - Perguntou a garçonete.

- Aqui vende ramen? O Ichiru está fechado.

- O dono daquela barraca viajou. Vende sim.

- Ah, então me veja uma tigela bem cheia de ramen de porco.

A moça anotou o pedido e se afastou do balcão na mesma hora em que três figuras entraram: Sasori, Deidara e um rapaz de cabelos castanhos com duas marcas vermelhas no rosto. Usava uma blusa cinza com capuz e calça preta.

- Então, Kiba? É daqui que vem o cheiro? - Indagou Sasori olhando com certo desprezo para o local.

- Se as roupas que encontramos naquele apartamento forem as dele, está aqui sim.

- Continue até encontrá-lo. Un. Já que estamos aqui vamos pedir alguma coisa.

- Ah! Eu quero onigiri de passas, Sasori-danna. - Deidara levantou o indicador como se estivesse falando com o garçom.

- Eu quero teriyaki. - Pediu Kiba. - E não se esqueçam do sake.

- Não. Sem sake.

- Com sake, e bastante. Não vamos comer aqui mesmo.

- Vamos perdir seu teriyaki com bastante sake, mas identifique logo o rapaz. - Sibilou Sasori impaciente.

- Certo, certo. Mas eu vou saber se tem sake pelo cheiro.

- É só pedirmos com pimenta. - Deidara implicou.

- Sem pimenta!

- Deidara, pare de implicar, e Kiba, vá logo achar a experiência número nove.

Como a percepção de Naruto era a mesma de uma abóbora madura todos olharam para o trio cochichando no meio da lanchonete, menos ele, que permaneceu distraído olhando a janela e mergulhado em seus pensamentos.

- Huh? - Quando Naruto se deu conta Kiba estava perto dele. - Que foi?

- Como!? Você... Está vestindo _laranja_?!

- Qual é o problema? ò.ô

- Essa cor é a mais chamativa que existe, _baka_!

- _Baka_ é mãe! Mais chamativa que essas tatuagens horríveis que você tem no rosto é impossível! Tava bêbado quando fez isso, é?

-...! Ora, seu... - Fechou os punhos enquanto uma veia saltava da sua testa.

- Desculpa.

- Huh!? o.õ

A garçonete colocou o ramen na mesa do loiro e ele começou a comer sem dar atenção a Kiba.

- Laranja é minha cor favorita. Eu não quero brigar.

_"Mas se eu quisesse você já era" ¬¬_

- Só achei estranho usar uma roupa tão espalhafatosa. Deve ser alguém que gosta de aparecer. Bem, não importa. Sasori-danna! - Acenou. - Já pediu meu teriyaki?

- Estamos levando para viagem. - Foi Deidara que respondeu.

- Então tudo pronto. - Kiba se virou para Naruto e estendeu a mão. - Até mais.

- Huh? Ah. Até.

Quando o loiro apertou a mão do desconhecido, Kiba rapidamente puxou seu braço e injetou com força algo nele. Naruto sentiu uma dor aguda, mas antes que seu reflexo permitisse gritar sua mente apagou.

Somente sua mente, porque seu corpo continuou acordado.

- Você vai me seguir, Naruto. Pague a conta e saia.

-...

- Vejo você lá fora.

Kiba saiu da loja e tirou o capuz. Além dos seus dentes terem se trasformado em caninos afiados havia um par de orelhas brancas de cachorro em sua cabeça. O rapaz logo tomou a forma humana sem que, contudo, as marcas vermelhas desaparecessem do seu rosto.

- Toma, rapaz chato. - Deidara estendeu uma das quentinhas para Kiba. - Por que seus dentes mudaram?

- Fiquei nervoso, mas deu tudo certo.

-...!

- O que foi?

- Militares.

- Epa.

Sasori permaneceu calado, olhando para os homens de uniforme e Kiba se escondeu atrás de Deidara, fingindo abrir a quentinha. Foi nessa hora que Naruto saiu e se juntou a eles.

- ...! Laranja!? Ótimo, por que não viemos de amarelo-vivo, verde-abacate e rosa choque pra chamarmos mais atenção? - Bufou Deidara.

- Hm... Tão chamativo e ao mesmo tempo tão discreto. - Murmurou Sasori. - Os militares jamais desconfiariam que um fugitivo vestisse cores tão vivas. Podemos ir sem problemas.

- Venha, Naruto. - Falou Kiba.

O hipnotizado assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu o trio.

-

* * *

**Algumas horas depois...**

- Hmm...

Naruto sentiu sua cabeça zunir quando acordou. Abriu os olhos mesmo sentindo que eles pesavam toneladas, e se sentou. Não estava numa cela, numa construção nem em sua casa, mas sim em cima de uma mesa de pesquisa, no centro de uma grande sala metálica cheia de máquinas e computadores.

A sua frente havia um espelho e a imagem mostrada por ele era a de um rapaz loiro, com olhos vermelho-sangue, orelhas de raposa, caninos afiados e nove caudas se movimentando lentamente em suas costas.

Tudo parecia normal exceto por um kimono preto com nuvens vermelhas que estava vestindo.

- Mas que roupa ridícula é essa?

- Vejo que acordou, Naruto-kun.

- Huh?

Pain se aproximou acompanhado de Deidara e Sasori, ambos com uma prancheta na mão.

- Ora, o que eu tô fazendo aqui? Se planejam me prender...

- Não tem porque nos atacar. Nós não somos seus inimigos, mas você não pode ignorar o fato de que é interessante.

-...!

- Venha.

Naruto se pôs de pé e seguiu Pain sem saber o porquê. Ao menos parecia mais produtivo do que ficar naquela mesa olhando para aquela luz anil ofuscante oriunda da sala. Fugir também não parecia uma boa alternativa naquela ocasião.

Nessa mesma hora uma garota de cabelos azuis, compridos, e olhos brancos colocou timidamente a cara para dentro da sala, grudando os olhos em Naruto. O loiro não pôde deixar de notá-la.

- A proprósito meu nome é Pain e o nome dessa organização é Akatsuki. Você é um bijuu. Você e mais oito experiências criadas há vinte e três anos atrás.

- Hum? Peraí, eu sou o quê?

- Um bijuu.

- E o que é isso já?

- Bijuu é uma criatura como você. Uma experiência científica voltada para o combate. Você é a experiência número nove e todas as que vieram antes de você deram certo.

-...!

- Diga-me, Naruto. Você é virgem?

- Arh?! Não. - Respondeu indignado pela inconveniência.

- Sua primeira vez foi interessante, não?

-...!

O loiro abaixou a cabeça e contraiu o punho, mas continuou andando. Atravessaram um corredor metálico, cruzando o caminho com outros de mesmo kimono.

- Você tem nove caudas, por isso aqui o chamamos de Kyuubi, e seu projeto teve como fonte o símbolo do yokai raposa que muitas vezes serviu de guardião contra os maus espíritos, então é o Kitsune. A inteligência dos países do fogo e do vento criaram nove bijuus, cada com um número de caudas. Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Shichibi, Hachibi e você, Kyuubi.

- Sacangem, eu sou o último!?

- É incrível como você se importa com isso. ù.ú Sim, você é o último porque depois de você seu pai explodiu a base militar e o projeto foi perdido. Sua mãe nunca lhe contou?

- Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha seis anos.

- Quantas vezes mudou de país, Naruto-kun?

- Sete.

- Por vontade sua?

- Eu já estou acostumado.

- Desacostume-se. Não vou dizer que será uma pessoa normal, mas aqui não vai haver necessidade de passar por isso. Fora desse lugar tem um grupo militar organizado esperando para matar você. Na verdade os bijjus são uma criação que eles pretendem destruir. O que me diz?

O mais jovem virou o rosto mal humorado.

- Eu prefiro morrer do que viver nesse casulo ensebado.

- Você tem o mesmo temperamento de sua mãe. - Falou uma voz mais velha.

- ...! Kakashi-sensei!?

- _Yo_, Naruto-kun. - Sorriu.

- Você... Você também está metido nessa?

- Há algum tempo.

- Foi Kakashi que nos contou sobre você quando o viu atacando aquele aluno.

- Eu não ataquei ninguém. Ele que desmaiou de susto.

- De qualquer forma se não o tivéssemos trazido para cá certamente teria morrido. Ou pior, teria matado as pessoas que ama.

- Eu nunca matei ninguém nessa forma.

- Não. Mas sua mãe morreu tentando protegê-lo.

-...

- É sempre assim, não é? Você procura refúgio, mas acaba tendo que ir embora pra não complicar a vida das pessoas que o acolhem. Aqui você está protegido, Naruto, e não precisa colocar a vida de ninguém em risco porque é nosso papel protegê-los e estudá-los.

Pain mirou o bijuu mais fixamente.

- Ninguém o proíbe de ir embora... Mas aqui existem regras... Como em qualquer outro lugar que estiver.

- ...

---

Enquanto isso, num dos quartos do alojamento, Hinata e um rapaz andrógino de olhos e cabelos castanhos, conversavam.

- Deve ser ele mesmo. - Haku se sentou na cama e sorriu. - Se tem nove caudas então é mesmo o Kitsune.

- Ele é curioso... - As orelhas de tejón de Hinata abaixaram timidamente. - ...E fala como se esse lugar... Fosse como qualquer dormitório.

- Então ele é muito diferente para um bijuu, não?

- Sim. Mas talvez porque não cresceu aqui conosco.

A marçaneta girou e quem abriu foi Kiba, dessa vez com um cachorro em seu ombro direito.

- _Yo_, Hinata-chan. Haku. Já deram uma olhada nele?

- Sim. - A moça respondeu.

- Finalmente alguém pra encarar o Orochimaru, não? - O rapaz expulsou Haku da cama e se jogou nela. - O único com quem ele não implica é o Sasuke... Mas ninguém implica com o Sasuke.

- Todos são afim do Sasuke. - Confessou Haku com um sorriso gentil.

- Realmente Sasuke-kun é muito bonito... - A Shichibi corou. - Mas aquele rapaz parece cheio de vida.

- Tá falando sozinha, Hinata-chan?

- Hn!!

- Bem, eu já vou. Vou contar pro Gaara sobre nosso primo.

Haku abriu a porta e se retirou, deixando o casal a sós.

---

Naruto subiu as escadas e andou pelo corredor de madeira ornamentado com quadros, cujos pintores ele desconhecia, procurando seu quarto. 001, 002, 003... Ali. 004. Mas antes que abrisse ouviu vozes e achou melhor colar seu ouvido na porta para não ser inconveniente.

_"Venha logo..."_

_"Ksc!"_

Um suspiro de indignação. Aquilo não era um bom sinal.

_"Hm... Você acha que seu poder felino pode deixar todos na sua mão, mas eu o quero. Sou a serpente e aceito fazer esse sacrifício. Kukuku!"_

_TCHINC!_

_"AAAAAAAAAARH!"_

Barulho de lâminas e grito estridente. Aquilo não era normal. Naruto tocou na marçaneta, mas alguém abriu a porta antes dele e empurrou o loiro no chão.

- Ai!

Quem o empurrara foi um homem de cabelos negros, compridos, e pele cinzenta, cujo estado era o de quem havia sido vítima de um grupo de homens-vulcões nervosos. Ele olhou com deboche para Naruto enquanto sua língua maior que o normal caminhava para fora da boca, limpando um pouco das queimaduras.

Foi a cena mais horrenda que já viu em toda a sua vida. O kyuubi engoliu seco e abriu a porta cauteloso.

De pé e com um olhar frio havia um rapaz segurando uma katana, perto da cama. Cabelos escuros, pele pálida, traços muito delicados e ao mesmo tempo masculinos. Havia um par de orelhas de gato em sua cabeça e sangue nas vestes, um sangue que não era dele.

- Foi você que feriu aquele homem?

- Quem é você? - Inquiriu friamente.

- Namikaze Naruto. Ahn... Eu devo ter errado o quarto.

- Não errou. É meu colega de quarto. Fui avisado.

-...

- Me chamo Uchiha Sasuke. Essa é minha cama, pode ficar com aquela. Onde estão suas coisas?

- Eu... Não trouxe.

- Hm...

Sasuke chegou perto do Kitsune com uma morbidez que despertava um leve temor no loiro.

- Você é um pouco mais baixo, mas não tanto. Posso lhe emprestar algumas roupas minhas até que providencie umas para você.

- Obrigado. - Tirou o kimono e sentou-se na cama enquanto Sasuke se dirigia à gaveta - Ahn... Aquele cara. O que ele queria com você? Quem era ele?

- Orochimaru. Ele gosta de mim.

- Hm!

- Só que hoje ele decidiu que não queria ficar só na vontade e veio para cá. Eu então o expulsei. Ele é repulsivo.

- Como...! Senpai, por que não falou isso pra alguém?

Sasuke olhou com Naruto por cima do ombro com um certo desprezo, o que deixou o loiro puto.

- No dia que eu realmente precisar de ajuda eu falo com um deles. Vamos. Vista isso.

- Não me diga o que vestir.

- As roupas são minhas, eu decido o que emprestar.

Sasuke jogou uma blusa azul escura e uma calça jeans para Naruto e escolheu suas roupas.

- Você vai ter que lavá-las assim que terminar de usar.

- Mania de perfeição?

- Não. Essas roupas são especiais e se ajustam a sua transformação. Estou falando das caudas.

- Ah, é. Hehe! Se soubesse quantas calças eu já perdi...

- Como nós crescemos só recebemos dezoito peças de roupa por ano, sem contar com as roupas íntimas. Em geral seis blusas, três calças, dois shorts, duas bermudas, dois casacos, dois pijamas e um traje de banho. Pelo menos os modelos são bons.

- Dezoito peças... Acho que eu me acostumo.

- As vezes saímos em grupo nos finais de semana, o que não o impede de ficar sozinho.

- Ah, é? E o que fazemos durante a semana?

- Estudamos, claro. Por isso Kakashi é professor da Universidade de Konoha. Precisamos completar nossos estudos para não nos sentirmos animais enjaulados, que é o que somos.

- Não sou um animal enjaulado! Só planejo ficar aqui até ter forças pra lutar contra aqueles militares.

- Todo mundo que entra sonha que um dia vai sair, mas quando se dá conta está preso.

- Hnf. - Fez uma careta. - Eu não vou ficar preso.

- Idiota.

O novato suprimiu uma vontade de degolar o tal senpai.

Sasuke tirou sua camisa e pegou outra da gaveta para se trocar. Um momento para os olhos de Naruto correrem em suas costas brancas e lisas. A pele de Sasuke parecia macia ao toque da mesma forma que os cabelos. O loiro tinha que admitir que seu companheiro de quarto era lindo, apesar de extremamente irritante.

- Comece a se vestir.

- Quantos olhos você tem?

- Na minha forma completa três. Mas meus sentidos são aguçados. Sei quando está parado, se aproximando ou se afastando. Isso impede que eu seja pego de surpresa.

- Hnf.

- Mais alguma pergunta?

- Sim. Todos os bijuus tem orelhas de animais? Que bijuu você é, heim?

Sasuke parou de se vestir e pareceu prestar mais a atenção no loiro.

- Bem... Nem todos os bijuus tem orelhas como as nossas. E eu sou Nibi. Nekomata. Você é Kyuubi, fui avisado.

- Isso mesmo.

- Vamos. Vista-se. - Se dirigiu à porta.

- Por que? Não vamos sair daqui.

- Primeiro porque eu suponho que você não queira ficar vestindo esse kimono pra sempre. Segundo porque é hora do jantar e eu quero lhe apresentar aos outros. Os pesquisadores você conhecerá com o tempo.

- Hm, então você vai me apresentar? Pelo menos isso.

- Ainda por cima é mal agradecido.

- Como se você aguentasse vinte e quatro horas a sua companhia.

Sasuke cruzou os braços indiferente e continuou andando.

-

**Continua**

* * *

**Quando eu penso que vou dar um tempo nas fics me surge essa idéia. ****Ja viram o rank dela, não? Pois é, eu pensei em colocar "M", mas até agora não vi necessidade. **

**Primeira fic que eu escrevo (Séria) estrelando SasoDei. n.nb**

**"E então, Hamiko, quem são os bijuus?"**

**Ichibi**: Gaara (Sem comentários ¬¬)

**Nibi**: Sasuke (Não é só por causa da beleza. O clã Uchiha tem como guardião gatinhos kawais de extrema sabedoria. O Nekomata foi perfeito. Quem não se lembra da Kirara de Inuyasha?)

**Sanbi:** Suigetsu (Manipula o elemento água).

**Yonbi:** Haku (A yonbi é um basilisco. Um animal com corpo de águia e cauda de serpente. Exótico como o Haku).

**Gobi**: Kiba (É um cão. E sim. As orelhas do Kiba são iguais a do Inyuasha n.nx)

**Rokubi:** Sai (É um dragão com seis caudas e seis cabeças. Complexo feito o Sai. û.u)

**Shichibi:** Hinata (Ooooxi! As orelhas de téjon nela ficam tãããão kawais! 8D)

**Hachibi:** Orochimaru (Serpente)

**Kyuubi:** Naruto (Sem comentários 2)

**Reviews! Ajude uma fic a andar! XD**


	2. O preço da segurança

**Cap. 2**

**O preço da segurança**

-

No refeitório Naruto andava inibido logo atrás de Sasuke. Tá, inibido não, mas nervoso sim, pois seria apresentado a sete experiências que poderiam ser "legais" como ele ou "chatas" que nem Sasuke. Ao menos era era esse o pensamento que martelava na cabeça do Kyuubi.

Em uma das mesas estava sentado um grupo de seis pessoas que não trajavam aqueles kimonos com núvens e a maioria tinha orelhas de animais. Bijuus, com certeza.

Todos olharam para Naruto.

- _Yo_, Sasuke. - Cumprimentou o mais velho deles, de cabelos azuis feito água. - Ele é quem eu penso que é?

-_ Hai_. Naruto, este é Suigetsu, o Sanbi.

- Alô. - Naruto acenou, até que seus olhos caíram em Kiba. - Hei, eu conheço você!

- Bem vindo ao grupo, primo. Tem sorte d'eu ter aparecido porque eles íam acabar com você. Sou Kiba, o Gobi, e essa é Hinata-chan, a Shichibi.

- _Yo_. - A moça sorriu timidamente.

- Ah, prazer. Você me chamou de primo?

- Todos nós somos experiências, então nos tratamos como parentes na escala evolutiva. - Haku explicou cordialmente. - Eu sou Haku, o Yonbi. E estes são Gaara e Sai, o Ichibi e o Rokubi.

Os dois últimos apenas olharam para ele levemente interessados. Sai e Haku pareciam humanos comuns.

Sai abriu um sorriso falso.

- Imaginava você mais forte.

- Huh? Ora, mas eu sou forte!

- Não sei não. Pro Kiba derrubar você.

- Hei! - Kiba prostetou.

- Ele me pegou desprevinido. Aliás, o que foi aquilo que você me injetou, heim?

- Eu não sei. Não sou pesquisador. Pergunta pro Sasuke, o irmão dele trabalha área de químicas.

- Huh? Então você tem um irmão? - Se virou para Sasuke.

O Uchiha meramente se sentou à mesa e se concentrou em seu curry.

- Alguns de nós tem parentes aqui porque foram justamente esses parentes que nos trouxeram. - Explicou Suigetsu. - O irmão de Sasuke, o primo de Hinata, os irmãos de Gaara e o tutor de Haku... Já eu vim pra cá por conta própria. Quase morro lá fora.

- Quando veio pra cá?

- Ano passado. Sai e eu.

- Amanhã é sábado. Dia de treinamento. - Avisou o Nibi sério.

Sasuke mudou de assunto tão bruscamente que todos ficaram calados.

- E daí? - Indagou Kiba.

- Huh? - Naruto cortou o ramen da boca com os dentes e engoliu o resto - Dia de treinamento? Treinamento pra quê?

- Você não acha que os caras vão querer dar a vida por nós, acha? Estamos aqui desenvolvendo nossas habilidades pra não termos dificuldades lá fora. Isso enquanto eles coletam dados sobre nós pra descobrir formas de cura pra doenças, a paz mundial, etc.

- Ah, eu nunca tive dificuldades lá fora. -.-

- Claro que tem, idiota. - Sasuke sorriu de canto - Você estava fugindo dos militares como um gatinho medroso.

- Não me chame de idiota, seu bastardo!

-...!

Naruto socou a mesa e dessa vez todos ficaram calados. Mesmo porque o Uchiha se mostrou aborrecido com o termo usado pelo loiro e o encarou mortalmente, sem que o outro se intimidasse.

- Que é isso, gente... Não precisam brigar. - Haku largou os hashis apreensivo.

- Vai ser bom ver um pouco de sangue pra variar. - Resmungou Gaara.

- Gaara!

- Foi só uma opinião.

- Não precisam se encarar desse jeito... Somos todos amigos aqui...

Nesse momento a porta do refeitório se abriu e todos, exceto Naruto, olharam para a figura que entrava. Orochimaru vestia o kimono preto com nuvens vermelhas e estava acompanhado de um sujeito de cabelos prateados e óculos de grau. Nesse momento os olhos de Haku se ressaltaram e o rapaz logo se encolheu perto de Gaara, segurando seu braço.

- Que é que vocês estão olhando? - Perguntou Naruto antes de notar Orochimaru.

- Orochimaru-sama. - Hinata respondeu tensa com uma das mãos fechada da direção da boca.

- Huh? Ahr! Aquele cara...!

- Ele é um bijuu como nós. - Explicou Sai. - Só que... Não _exatamente_ como nós. Ele usou a mistura genética em si mesmo, mas não se tornou o herói imbativel das forças armadas como esperava. A base militar foi destruída e todo o projeto foi perdido, então ele se refugiou aqui como pesquisador.

- Ele é um chato. - Kiba voltou a jantar. - Implica com todo mundo, tem o rei na barriga, um sorriso nojento e uma língua mais nojenta ainda que ele faz questão de colocar pra fora. O que está acompanhando ele é Kabuto. Hm?

Novamente a porta do refeitório se abriu, dessa vez dando entrada a Itachi. Uma versão mais velha e de cabelos compridos de Sasuke, exceto pelas duas marcas que carregava abaixo dos olhos.

- E aquele é o irmão de Sasuke. A cara dele, não?

-...

Itachi olhou para a mesa do grupo, mas continuou seu caminho.

-

-

**Algumas horas depois...**

-

-

O jantar acabara faz tempo e era noite de sexta-feira, mas Sasuke não estava afim de sair nem de se juntar aos outros. Enquanto todos arranjavam um programa pra fazer, o Uchiha entrou em seu quarto e se sentou na cama para tirar os sapatos.

De repente suas orelhas se mexeram.

O Nibi largou os cadarços e permaneceu olhando para o nada quando sentiu duas mãos descansarem em seus ombros.

-...

- Sentiu minha falta,_ otouto_? - Falou num tom mórbido.

- Itachi.

O irmão de Sasuke se ajoelhou na cama e beijou o pescoço de do mais novo fazendo-o sentir um frio na espinha enquanto uma das mãos do mais velho segurava seu queixo.

- Eu vi seu novo colega. - Murmurou Itachi no ouvido do irmão.

O mais velho deitou Sasuke na cama e se inclinou sobre ele, deixando os fios longos caírem no seu rosto. O olhar do Nekomata permaneceu sereno, sem fazer esforço algum pra se livrar daquilo. Apenas deixou que o irmão fechasse os olhos e o beijasse com volúpia, retribuindo instintivamente.

De repente a porta se abriu e os Uchihas se afastaram. O mais velho olhou para ela muito sério, mas Sasuke estava indiferente.

- _Go... Gomen, senpais_. - Quase a voz de Naruto não saiu. Seus olhos e orelhas pareciam maiores que o normal.

- O que você quer, Naruto? - Inquiriu Sasuke.

- Huh? Ora, eu quero dormir! Esse quarto também é meu!

"Se arrependeu amargamente do que disse" é a melhor frase para definir o que o Kitsune sentiu quando Itachi se levantou e olhou para ele de modo penetrante. Já estava pronto para ativar as nove caudas, mas... Não foi preciso. O primogênito simplesmente passou por ele e saiu.

Sasuke permaneceu deitado, mas passou a mirar o teto com desprezo.

- Hnf.

- V... Vocês estavam se beijando?

- Não. Era uma respiração boca-a-boca.

Em nome do constrangimento que tinha passado, o loiro resolveu não rebater a ironia.

- E as pessoas sabem?

- Elas não precisam saber.

- Mas... E as regras de...

- Você não é de seguir regras. Se fosse teria batido na porta, _dobe_.

- Mas esse quarto é meu!

- Vamos estabelecer uma coisa. - Se sentou na cama e olhou para o loiro. - Você segue a sua vida e eu sigo a minha. Não se meta nesses assuntos.

-...

- Hm... Suponho que ou você é virgem ou sua primeira vez foi traumática.

- Mas que coisa! Por que todo mundo diz isso?

- Estou usando a lógica. Qual é seu caso?

- A segunda opção. - Respondeu invocado enquanto tirava a camisa. - Eu quase matei minha parceira de susto durante a concepção, satisfeito? Me transformei totalmente quando estávamos no ponto máximo e ela viu. Se apavorou, queria sair, mas eu não estava em mim e fui até o fim.

E para a sua surpresa, Sasuke olhou para ele e entretido, mas sem ser sarcástico ou irônico.

- Não foi engraçado.

- Você é um completo tapado mesmo. Já deveria saber que há momentos em que você não controla sua transformação. Não presumiu que isso aconteceria na hora do sexo? A adrenalina é proporcional a dos momentos de raiva extrema, ou até maior.

- Pensei que só acontecia quando eu estava com muita raiva e quando eu dormia.

-...

- Tsc. O que importa é que depois que acabou eu me toquei que estava transformado e... Foi péssimo. Ela disse que sou um monstro e foi embora correndo. Foi quando me mudei de país pela sexta vez.

Naruto se sentou na cama com a espinha curvada e os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas. Olhava o chão com extrema amargura.

- Senpai... Você esqueceu de me emprestar um pijama.

- Na segunda gaveta, pode abrir. Não esqueça de lavar a roupa amanhã.

- Tá.

---

No outro quarto Sai e Suigetsu lavavam suas roupas no banheiro a noite. Na verdade Suigetsu levitou a água misturada com sabão e tansformou numa grande esfera líquida flutuante, com toda roupa submersa nela enquanto Sai apenas lia um livro.

- Aquele cara, não é tão mal. O Naruto. Meio tapado, lerdo... Só não sei se ele vai aguentar o Sasuke. - Ria enquanto movia os dedos fazendo a roupa se comportar como se estivesse numa máquina de lavar.

- ...

- Que livro é esse?

- Um de relacionamentos. - Sorriu. - Pra eu aprender sobre as relações humanas.

- Mas... Precisa ler no banheiro?

- Aqui diz que é bom para as pessoas fazerem atividades conjuntas. Isso melhora o relacionamento.

- Mas não estamos fazendo atividades conjuntas. Eu estou lavando roupa e você está lendo.

- Mas agora estamos conversando.

- Aff... - Estalou os dedos e logo a esfera sacudiu de maneira diferente. - Você foi a única experiência que permaneceu com os militares por anos, não foi? As outras seguiram seus rumos até virem pra cá.

- Isso.

- Por que então não mataram logo você?

- Eles me usavam como cobaia para experimentos com armas químicas e laser. Eu era muito útil para quererem se livrar de mim.

-...

O sorriso de Sai se desfez e logo o Rokubi voltou a ler o livro.

-

* * *

**No dia seguinte...**

O céu nem claro estava. Ao menos não tão claro quanto estaria às oito horas da manhã, por exemplo.

Sasuke se levantou com os cabelos bagunçados, duas caudas felpudas que se moviam aleatoriamente, olhos vermelhos com manchas pretas e um olho exótico no centro da testa. Assim se dirigiu a um Naruto dorminhoco, que carregava nove caudas esparramadas na cama com algumas lhe cobrindo a face.

- Naruto... Hei, Naruto.

- Hmm...?

As caudas de raposa se moveram para cima e Naruto abriu os olhos vermelho-sangue sonolentos. Quando Sasuke abriu a boca para falar o colega percebeu que seus dentes eram semelhante a dentes de gatos.

- Acorda. Precisamos lavar a roupa.

-...! Como é? Agora?

- É o melhor horário que eu tenho.

- Você só pode tá brincando.

-

Minutos depois os dois estavam no banheiro, ao redor de uma bacia, lavando as respectivas roupas com sabão em pedra. O terceiro olho de Sasuke havia sumido, mas os dois que sobraram não conseguiram evitar de olhar o Kyuubi esfregando as peças sem erros.

- Hn. - O Uchiha sibilou se voltando para as suas peças. - Você leva jeito.

- Eu sempre morei sozinho e sempre vivi viajando. Todas as minhas roupas eu lavo à mão, mas não todo o dia.

- Essas peças são de um material muito delicado. Mesmo que você só use por algumas horas é necessário que lave-as no dia seguinte para não danificá-las.

- Sim, mas seis da manhã?

- O café da manhã é daqui a pouco. Vá logo se acostumando.

- Humpf. Me sinto numa caserna. Pelo menos não sou obrigado a raspar a cabeça.

- Numa caserna você acordaria às cinco. - Sorriu de canto.

- É o mesmo efeito.

- Hn. Vou lhe emprestar mais um conjunto, mas suas roupas devem chegar hoje.

- Huh? Então eu vou ter que lhe emprestar um pijama, né? - Sorriu esfregando a roupa na tábua de lavar. - Pra compensar esse que você me emprestou.

- Eu só lavo o pijama a cada três dias e depois uso o outro. Eles duram mais tempo. O que você está usando está limpo, já o meu eu vou lavar amanhã.

- Então eu quebrei a sua rotina, né? - Riu de si, passando o braço pela testa, espalhando água. - Seis horas... Isso lá é horário pra acordar e lavar a roupa?

- Seis e meia. E se acha melhor outro horário por que veio?

- Eu não conheço a rotina daqui e a roupa não é minha. Quando as minhas chegarem eu faço o que quiser com elas.

_"Hn. Pelo menos ele tem bom senso"_ Pensou Sasuke.

Naruto espremeu suas peças, sacudiu-as, se levantou e estendeu-as no boxe. Sasuke o mirou curioso enquanto as orelhas de gato se moviam discretamente.

- O que foi, senpai? Não é pra estender aqui?

- Não... Pode estender onde quiser. - Voltou a lavar as suas peças.

- ...?

- ...

- Por que essa mudança de humor repentina?

- Suas orelhas se movem duas vezes quando respinga água nelas, sabia? Deve ser a queda de temperatura.

- Huh? E você reparou nisso?

- É que isso acontecia constantemente enquanto lavava a roupa.

-...

Sasuke se levantou e espremeu suas peças, sacudiu-as e as pendurou no boxe também.

- Venha, vou lhe emprestar mais um conjunto, mas vai ter que usar short ou bermuda e hoje o dia está frio.

- Huh? Você também vai ter que usar, não?

- Sim. Mas recebemos uma mesada pra nossos caprichos. Pouco, mas muito útil. Tenho meias, tênis... Também posso lhe emprestar um casaco. Pelo jeito você cuida das minhas roupas então posso lhe emprestar sem problemas.

- Tá.

_"Até que ele é legal quando quer"_ Pensou o loiro.

Sasuke foi até sua gaveta para pegar mais roupas, entretando quando sentiu o ombro de Naruto roçar no seu o mirou de forma tão severa que assustou o loiro.

- ...! O que foi?

- Se afaste.

- Huh?

- Não chegue muito perto de mim. Isso não me agrada.

- ...? Tá legal. - Recuou três passos.

_"Falei cedo" ¬¬_

---

Enquanto isso mais uma dupla estava acordada naquele horário.

Nem Sasori, nem Deidara estavam no refeitório para o café. Ambos permaneceram no laboratório de pesquisas biológicas com os olhos grudados em microscópios.

- Mas... Isso é impressionante! - Deidara falava com um olhar maníaco para microscópio sem se preocupar se Sasori estava ou não prestando a atenção. - O DNA se multiplica rapidamente! Em um intervalo muito curto as células sofrem um novo processo de divisão e diferenciação para depois se auto destruírem e formarem tudo de novo. É como se seu cabelo caísse e crescesse a hora que quisesse!

-...

- Legal... Levando em conta que o próprio corpo comete autofagia e multiplicação é como uma criação feita unicamente para ser destruída. Isso explica até a transformação das orelhas naturais em orelhas humanas... Ah!

Sasori puxou a cadeira de Deidara e deu uma olhada no microscópio.

- Sasori-danna!

- Quando você começa a falar desse jeito eu sei que já não vou entender... Hm! Como fez com que as células reagissem desse modo? Elas não se comportavam dessa maneira quando analisávamos os tecidos.

- Usei a toxina fabricada pelo Hyuuga. Aquele rapaz é um gênio.

O ruivo olhou para o colega perplexo.

- Por acaso percebeu o que acabou de fazer, Deidara?

- Claro. Acabei de achar a nossa pedra filosofal. (1)

-...

- Epa. Espera aí, Sasori-danna, nem tente usá-las. É muito cedo. - Falou preocupado. - Essas células estão conectadas aos impulsos nervosos do consciente, subconsciente e inconsciente deles. Aplicá-las em você pode ocasionar um efeito reverso e destruí-lo por completo.

- Un. Eu não vou perder nada se isso acontecer.

-...!

Deidara empurrou Sasori e tirou a lâmina do microscópio.

- Me dê mais um tempo, Sasori-danna.

- Eu já estou ficando impaciente, Deidara.

- Se quer morrer logo é só me avisar que eu jogo uma granada no seu quarto. Essa pesquisa é minha e eu já disse para confiar em mim... Huh?

De repente a porta se abriu dando entrada à Pain e uma mulher de cabelos negros e curtos, acompanhada de uma porquinha.

- Ah não, por que Tsunade insiste em trazer esse animal pra um laboratório? - Deidara reclamou.

- Ela é uma das cabeças da organização. - Pain respondeu.

- Você também, e você não traz um porco pra cá!

- _Ohayo_, Shizune-san. - O ruivo cumprimentou . - Esse animal precisa mesmo ficar aqui?

- Hoje eu a trouxe. - A voz veio de uma mulher loira com seios fartos que acabava de entrar. - Não dá para deixá-la sozinha em casa e minha vizinha viajou. Onde está ele?

- Eu não sei. Deve estar no refeitório com os outros.

- Eu vou até lá então. Como ele é?

- Loiro, olhos azuis, três traços em cada bochecha e com um temperamento difícil, sem contar o gosto terrível para roupas. - Deidara respondeu. - Eu o vi usando as de Sasuke-kun, o que já é um bom começo.

- Personalidade?

- A de qualquer fugitivo que usaria a cor laranja para sair nas ruas.

- Hm... Temperamento forte, capaz de oscilar entre a coragem, a ousadia e a burrice.

- É, acho que é por aí. Mais alguma pergunta?

- Sim. Como Gaara-kun dormiu essa noite?

Houve um silêncio no lugar.

- Teve pesadelos novamente. - Dessa vez foi Sasori que respondeu.

- ...

- Mas apesar de Gaara ter atacado os outros, Haku-kun afirma que não correu nenhum perigo. Eu acreditei porque não encontrei marcas de lesões em seu corpo.

- Tsc. Vamos, Shizune.

- _Hai_.

As duas foram embora levando a porquinha consigo.

- Realmente o caso de Gaara-kun é peculiar. - Sibilou Deidara pensativo. - Será que isso realmente se deve ao fato dele ser a experiência número um?

- Eu ainda não acredito na imperfeição das experiências. - Pain se dirigiu à outra sala, colada naquela. - Vamos trabalhar. Logo os bijuus chegarão para a simulação.

- Pode deixar, chefe.

- Vou pedir para Itachi aumentar o nível e ver como o Kyuubi se comporta.

---

No refeitório o café da manhã não era tão variado quanto o jantar. Aquele era o dia das panquecas.

Sai e Suigetsu foram os últimos a entrarem, e o primeiro ainda esfregava os olhos de sono.

- Da próxima vez conte carneirinhos, Sai.

- Trezentos e oitenta e sete.

- ...! Carneirinhos?!

- Não. Raposas.

- ...? Epa. Não, peraí, você não dormiu pensando no novato?

- Sim. Arh! Mas não do jeito que você está pensando!

- Sei não... Nem lhe conheço direito.

- Suigetsu, agora que ele está aqui estamos todos juntos. Quer dizer, a Akatsuki era a nossa proteção quando estávamos sozinhos, mas se nos unirmos vamos combater nossos criadores com nossos poderes, independente da ajuda dela.

- Não vamos não. Um de nós é o Orochimaru. As habilidades dele são incríveis, pena que ele não coopera.

- É, mas agora temos Naruto-kun.

- ...

- Na hora da simulação vamos ver como ele se sai. Talvez ele não seja uma raposa a toa.

A dupla pegou suas panquecas e se sentou a mesa com os outros.

- _Ohayo_, senpais.

- Como vai, Naruto? - Suigetsu cumprimentou enquanto se sentava ao lado de Sai.

- Não gosto desses dias de simulação. - Hinata murmurou triste enquanto espetava sua panqueca sem graça e suas orelhinhas quase se escondiam nos cabelos. - Eu não posso fazer muita coisa.

- Huh? Por que não? - Inquiriu Naruto, e nesse momento Hinata largou o garfo e ficou escarlate.

- Arh! É que eu... Eu só sei... Eu só sei mexer na terra e mudar de forma.

- Quê!?! Você consegue mudar de forma?

- ...! S... Sim.

- Mesmo! Deixa eu vê? Deixa?

-...

A shichinbi abriu um sorriso tímido e juntou os dedos. Logo sete caudas de téjon foram ativadas e bastou uma delas se mover para a bijuu se transformar em Naruto na sua forma mais meiga. Logo depois voltou ao normal.

- Uau! Que inveja, senpai! Eu não consigo mudar de forma!

- É que cada bijuu tem uma habilidade diferente, Naruto-kun. - Haku disse com um indicador levantado. - Eu concordo que a de Hinata-chan é a mais legal, mas a de Kiba também é muito boa.

- Huh?

- Pois é. Eu posso usar a hipnose e técnica de ilusões. - Kiba se gabou. - Foi assim que eu fiz você seguir a gente, Naruto. É claro que eu tive que imobilizar a sua mente primeiro. Aliás, o que você pode fazer?

- Ahn? Bem, eu...

"Naruto?"

-...?

Todos olharam para as duas mulheres e a porquinha que acabavam de entrar no refeitório, ainda mais quando os olhos de Tsunade recaíram no novato.

- Prazer. Tsunade. Pain já me falou sobre você, mas eu queria analisá-lo pessoalmente.

- Heim?... Como é?

- _Ohayo_, Tsunade-sama? - Cumprimentou Suigetsu ironicamente, como se a despertasse para os bons modos.

- Hm...? Aff. Me desculpe. - Confessou a loira. - Só estou tensa. Naruto, eu sou Tsunade e essa minha aprendiz, Shizune. Somos da área médica da Akatsuki e queremos coletar seu dados. Algo rápido, amostra de tecido, coleta de sangue... Depois poderá se unir aos outros na sala de simulação.

- Ahn... Tenho que fazer isso agora? - O Kyuubi fez um biquinho.

- Não. Pode fazer amanhã enquanto todos vão para o clube.

- Que injusto! É o mesmo que dizer que só posso ir agora.

- Hn. Vá logo com elas, _dobe_.

- Quem pediu sua opinião, _teme_?

- Já vi que Sasuke-kun fez amigos. - Tsunade virou as costas irônica. - Vamos, Naruto-kun. Gaara-kun, você também deve vir.

- ...?

-

Mal comeram suas panquecas quando Naruto e Gaara tiveram que seguir o corredor metálico com Tsunade, Shizune e aquela porquinha. As três na frente e os dois bijuus mais atrás.

-... - Olhou de canto para o ruivo.

-...

- Então, senpai? Sabe por que está vindo?

- Não. - Respondeu lacônico.

- Deve ter dado alguma coisa no seu último exame.

- Eu não me surpreenderia se isso acontecesse.

- Huh? Por quê?

- Como sou a experiência número um estou mais longe da perfeição.

- ...! Do que você está falando? Você não está longe da perfeição, é o mesmo que dizer que eu estou mais perto.

- E está. Quanto mais repetimos uma atividade, mais perfeito sai o resultado. Essa é a lei natural. Devido ao meu problema de variação de comportamento meus irmãos me trouxeram pra cá e se aliaram à Akatsuki. Eu acabei perdendo Kankurou ano retrasado por causa dessa aliança.

Naruto fechou a boca e abaixou a cabeça sério.

- Isso é triste.

- Ele morreu numa missão de busca ano passado. Foi quando trouxeram Sai pra cá.

- ...

O grupo entrou na sala médica e cada um dos bijuus se sentou em uma das macas. Tsunade fez alguns exames de pressão, batimentos cardíacos, coleta de sangue e mandou Shizune aplicar um imunizador no Kyuubi.

- Algumas armas químicas são desenvolvidas para funcionarem apenas com os bijuus. - Explicou Shizune. - Sem falar que não queremos que peguem doenças humanas. Você já teve gripe?

- Uma vez, até onde eu lembro.

- O vírus da gripe possui muitas mutações, mas basta uma delas entrar em contato com seu organismo que seus anticorpos ativam defesas pra todas as variações possíveis. Incrível, não?

- É sim.

A moça sorriu e aplicou a injeção causando uma dor que foi até a alma de Naruto, o qual teve que conter um palavrão violento. Quando Shizune se afastou o Kyuubi olhou pra frente atordoado e viu Gaara numa maca recebendo uma injeção de Tsunade, mas o Ichibi não pareceu reclamar ou sentir dor. Apenas olhava fixamente para a seringa, sem reação.

Só significava uma coisa: Gaara já estava acostumado com aquilo, e esse pensamento entristeceu Naruto.

- Huh? - O loiro se surpreendeu ao ver Shizune voltando.

- Está tudo pronto e aqui estão suas roupas novas e sua mesada.

- ...! Uau!

Naruto olhou para suas dezoito peças satisfeito. Todas em tons de azul escuro, laranja, preto, amarelo-vivo, verde-claro e vermelho. Bem a sua cara.

- Deidara disse que em plena fuga estava usando trajes laranjas então Pain achou que essas cores lhe cairiam bem.

- Valeu, Shizune-san.

- Vá direto para a câmara de simulação agora e encontre seu parceiro lá. É a terceira porta à direita.

- Certo.

---

Minutos depois todos se encontravam na sala de simulação. Basicamente uma sala que parecia um estúdio, só que cem vezes maior e mais avançado. Enquanto Pain dava as instrunções Itachi permanecia quieto, olhando para Sasuke.

- ...Então por isso hoje terão que trabalhar em parceria. Tudo que terão que fazer nessa missão é atravessar as duas zonas de batalha sem levar um tiro. Orochimaru ficará encarregado de fiscalizá-los e tomará providências caso algo de errado aconteça.

O homem com cara de cobra meramente sorriu.

- Primeira dupla: Suigetsu e Sai. Segunda dupla: Kiba e Hinata. Terceira dupla: Haku e Gaara. Quarta dupla: Sasuke e Naruto. Cada uma vai entrar cinco segundos após a outra. Abra a porta, Itachi.

Itachi abriu a porta de ferro e logo Suigetsu e Sai entraram. Cinco segundos depois Kiba e Hinata, depois Gaara e Haku e por fim Naruto e Sasuke. Esse último tentou ignorar oo olhos do irmão, fixos nele.

-...!! - Naruto parou assim que entrou.

Os olhos azuis pareceram pequenos quando Naruto viu onde estava. Uma extensa área deserta cheia de soldados de guerra, atirando uns contra os outros. Simplesmente fantástico!

Ia dizer algo como" Uau!", mas Sasuke o puxou para trás de uma rocha antes que dez ou vinte tiros acertassem eles.

- Ficou louco? Parado feito um retardado! - Ralhou o Nibi em sua forma completa.

- Hehe! É que eu nunca vi algo assim.

- Preste a atenção nos outros.

- Hm?

Haku estava na sua forma completa. Possuía um par de asas negras, com as penas da base brancas, quatro caudas que se assemelhavam as de dragões e olhos completamente negros. O Yonbi sobrevoava o céu carregando Gaara pelos pulsos. O ruivo estava apenas com as orelhas de texugo e a cauda ativadas.

A união dos bijuus trazia velocidade e defesa, pois uma areia se formava em volta da dupla constantemente, os protegendo das balas, enquanto Haku voava protegido.

Enquanto isso Kiba corria rapidamente pelo campo de batalha com Hinata nas costas, demonstrando bastante agilidade. Atravessaram o campo com rapidez e quando um dos soldados jogou uma granada Hinata rapidamente se transformou numa águia gigante, carregando o parceiro para longe da explosão.

- Incrível! - Naruto assistia a tudo. - Mas cadê Sai e Suigetsu?

- Mais a frente. Agora me diga o que sabe fazer e eu digo como vamos sair dessa.

- Quê!? Ah, não! Nem tente me dar ordens!

- Não é hora pra discutir isso.

- Não vou obedecer você. Com quem você trabalhava antes d'eu chegar?

- Todos trabalhavamos sozinhos. Eles aumentaram o nível da simulação por sua causa.

- Heim? Mas eu mal sei dizer o que eu sei fazer.

- Quê!?

- Pois é. É algo que só dá pra mostrar na prática, sabe...

- Seu...!

Sasuke engoliu a raiva e se pôs de pé. O Nibi então abriu a boca e começou a atirar bolas de fogo certeiras em alguns militares.

- Foi bom.

- Sua vez.

- Huh?

- Eu preciso conhecer suas habilidades e você as minhas. Mostre-me o que sabe fazer.

- Você só sabe fazer isso?

- Grrr. Depois eu lhe mostro o resto!

- Tá bom. Tá bom.

Naruto se pôs de pé, estendeu a mão para frente e moveu quatro das nove caudas. De repente o mar se abriu como se rasgasse no meio e afundou o navio de guerra imediatamente.

-...!

Pain, Tsunade, Sasori, Deidara e todos os outros telespectadores rapidamente olharam para o painel.

- Uau! Incrível! - Deidara só faltou colocar os olhos para fora. - Foi ele que fez aquilo?!

-

- Nada mal. - Sasuke sorriu de canto. - Já podemos ir.

- Tá. Você cospe bolas de fogo naqueles caras, e...

- Eu tenho outra arma, Naruto.

- Huh?

O terceiro olho de Sasuke de repente se abriu e suas duas caudas balançaram. Logo cinco homens de cabelos e olhos negros apareceram ao redor deles.

-...!! Que é isso?

- Agora vamos! - Sasuke puxou Naruto pelo pulso e começou a correr com ele enquanto os homens os protegiam com reflexos de batalha incríveis.

- Sasuke, de onde esse povo saiu?

-...

- Estão nos dando cobertura! Que legal! Mas por que as balas não fazem nada com eles?

- Porque já estão mortos.

-...!!!

- Esse olho permite que eu devore espíritos. Assim eu posso invocá-los na hora de uma batalha.

- QUÊ!?

Os cinco ninjas ergueram a katana e com rápidos movimentos acertaram os soldados que atiraravam enquanto a dupla continuava correndo. Naruto estendeu a mão para outro lado e moveu suas caudas, fazendo a terra tremer e mais um grupo de soldados caírem.

Sorte que corria rápido porque Sasuke só faltava carregar seu pulso.

- Você prendeu essas almas então? Quem são eles afinal?

- Meus parentes.

- ...!

-

- As duplas estão se saindo melhores do que eu esperava. - Konan, uma mulher de cabelos azuis em penteado bem feito, esqueceu de abanar seu leque de tão impressionada. - O Kyuubi realmente tem o poder parecido com o de Orochimaru.

- Por falar nisso, onde está ele? - Inquiriu Sasori.

- Não importa, está emocionante! - Deidara deixou escapar.

-

- Pronto! Chegamos à pimeira barreira. Agora só falta uma. - Sasuke mirou o resto do campo mais aliviado.

- Hei, senpai, tá faltando dois mortos. -.-

- Eles não podem ficar aqui por muito tempo. Aos poucos vão sumindo.

- Nossa, isso tá sendo tão legal! Me sinto num filme de guerra.

- Nada mal.

- Vamos!

- Espera. - Segurou o loiro pelo pulso.

- O que foi?

- Quantas caudas ativou para afundar o navio?

- Umas quatro eu acho.

- Hn. E alguma vez você ativou as nove?

O sorriso de Naruto desmanchou e seu coração deu um salto.

- Eu conto pra você quando saírmos daqui, Nekomata.

-...

- Vamos! - Dessa vez foi ele quem puxou Sasuke pelo pulso e saiu correndo, voltando ao mesmo esquema de passagem.

-

Enquanto isso Gaara e Haku estavam prestes a chegar ao ponto final quando a cabeça do ruivo começou a explodir de dor.

- Aaaaah!

- Gaara-san, tudo bem?

- Haku, me solta! - Pediu Gaara de repente.

- O que foi, Gaara? Já estamos chegando!

- Me solta agora! Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas estou a ponto de... Haku SOLTA!

Imediatamente o Yonbi largou o parceiro e no mesmo momento os olhos de Gaara se arregalaram. O ruivo rapidamente se jogou de joelhos no chão e começou a segurar a cabeça agoniado.

- Aaaaaaah! Grrr! Aaaaaaaaaah!

- Não! - Konan assistia à cena. - Gaara está...!

- Gaara! - Haku gritou preocupado.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!

De repente Gaara se transformou num monstro de quatro metros de altura feito de areia e saiu destruindo tudo o que viu pela frente. A pupila de Naruto dilatou ao ver o Tanuki enorme vindo em sua direção furioso, até bater fortemente Sasuke e prensar o loiro na parede.

- Gaaaaaarh!

Em segundos as nove caudas apontaram se eiriçaram, parecendo espinhos, e bastou quatro delas se moverem para ocasionar um terremoto e abrir uma fenda no lugar onde estava o monstro de areia, afundando-o.

- AAAAAAAH! - Todos os outros bijuus, exceto Haku, Hinata e Kiba, se jogaram no chão devido ao tremor enquanto o Shukaku afundava na fenda.

Porém mal o Kyuubi chegou ao chão que oito caudas de serpentes o agarraram, querendo quebrar seus ossos.

- Gaaaarh...!!!

- Orochimaru!? - Suigetsu gritou revoltado.

- Kukukukuku.

- Larga ele agora! - Gritou Sasuke avançando com uma katana.

Orochimaru saltou para longe da katana de Sasuke, mas foi surpreendido com uma boca de fogo cuspida na direção de uma das caudas.

- ARH!

- O que está fazendo? Larga ele! - Kiba se esqueceu da simulação e se soltou as garras da grande águia.

- Largar? Ora, ele está descontrolado. Ocasionou esse terremoto!

- Orochimaru enlouqueceu. O que está acontecendo lá? - Deidara indagou levemente preocupado enquanto todos olhavam desconfiados.

- Grrr! Seu demente, você vai matá-lo! - Suigetsu apareceu de repente, saltando para cima de Orochimaru. Suas mãos e pés pareciam as de sapo e logo o Sanbi moveu as três caudas parecidas as de tartaruga para se transformar em água e atacar o Hachibi.

- Parece que ainda tem quem ache que pode me desafiar! - Desviou do ataque de Suigetsu enquanto as mãos de cobra continuavam sufocando Naruto. - Ele vai morrer enforcado por ter me desafiado!

- Naruto-kun!

Hinata atacou na forma de águia assim como Haku, mas antes que chegassem Naruto despertou as outras caudas.

- ME SOLTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

-...!

De repente as caudas se moveram e as marcas do rosto de Naruto ficaram cada vez mais profundas. Dessa vez seis caudas se moveram e o resultado foi um terremoto mais violento fazendo a fiação da sala se partir inteiramente, saindo faíscas por todas as direções.

- AAAAH! - Konan e os outros caíram no chão devido ao tremor. - O que é isso?

- Naruto está atacando! - Deidara tentou se colocar de pé, sem sucesso enquanto dois aparelhos explodiam e um fedor de queimado se fazia presente.

- Temos que acabar com isso!

Um dos telespectadores era um homem alto de cabelos claros. Ele se arrastou até o painel e se aproximou da tela.

- Hidan, cuidado! - Alertou Shuizune.

- ...

-

De repente Sai e Suigetsu gritaram quando suas cabeças pareceram explodir e, sem que controlassem, lançaram uma descarga elétrica em cima de Naruto acompanhada de um jato d'água.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

- Naruto! - Sasuke gritou correndo até ele.

O Kyuubi foi inundado com aquela corrente elétrica rasgando a sua pele, mas, devido ao choque, mais caudas da Kyuubi se moveram e a areia desabou sobre os pés de Sai enquanto o local todo se destruía. Orochimaru mais uma vez avançou em Naruto, mas Sasuke saltou em direção ao loiro e de repente seus terceiro olho se abriu.

Surgiu do nada um homem de pele pálida e cabelos negros, robusto, com o semblante muito parecido ao dos outros.

- GAAAR!! - O homem enfiou a espada no ventre do Hachibi, o prendendo.

Nesse momento o Shukaku saía da fenda e voltava a atacar.

- Os bijuus estão descontrolados! - Shizune gritou desesperada. - Parem a simulação!

- Não há mais simulação! Temos que pará-loa! - Gritou Pain cheio de raiva.

O Shukaku atacou Sai e Suigetsu assim que saiu da fenda, mas depois partiu para Naruto. Haku agiu rápido e voou para perto do Ichibi, abriu a boca e disparou milhares de agulhas venenosas no monstro de areia. O veneno fez Gaara involuir até voltar ao normal, desacordado.

Devido ao choque Naruto permanecia estático no chão, tantando desesperadamente se levantar para sair dali.

- Naruto! - Sasuke se ajoelhou perto do loiro e acolheu seu corpo.

O loiro passou um dos braços pelo pescoço de Sasuke e o trouxe mais para perto enquanto alguma das caudas cobriam o Uchiha.

- EU QUERO SAIR DAQUI! - Naruto gritou e quase todo o lugar explodiu.

---

Deidara abriu os olhos no meio daquela fumaça. Estava deitado no chão ao seu lado de Sasori. O ruivo mantinha um dos braços nas costas do loiro e, quando a situação pareceu estável, se apoiou em um dos cotovelos.

- Isso saiu do controle. - Ralhou Tsunade se levantando. - Levem os bijuus para o hospital e quanto a Sai e Suigetsu... Eu vou descobrir o que aconteceu com eles para eletrocutarem Naruto de uma forma tão vil.

- E Orochimaru? - Shizune parecia temerosa.

- Levem-no para a solitária.

-

* * *

A tarde todos receberam alta e foram liberados das atividades. 

Quando Sasuke entrou no quarto viu Naruto jogado na cama, com os olhos abertos, a boca torta e uma baba escorrendo pela expressão imbecil que carregava. Estava sedado até o fio dos cabelos, mas acordado. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, as orelhas caídas e as nove caudas muchas, caindo espalhadas pela cama. Como se fosse uma caça abandonada.

- Isso é para você medir seus ataques. Não ache que aqui é uma colônia de férias e da próxima vez controle-se.

-...

Naruto queria revidar de alguma forma, mas nem seus pensamentos não se coordenaram. Na verdade nem seus olhos se moviam. Tinha certeza que aquilo acabaria no dia seguinte, ou quando passasse o efeito do sedativo.

Para a sua surpresa Sasuke se sentou na beira da cama e o virou de peito pra cima e ajeitá-lo na cama com cuidado, deixando sua cabeça sobre o travesseito. Em seguida pegou um lenço e começou a limpar a baba que escorria pela boca do Kyuubi.

- Você vai ficar bem. Isso vai passar.

-...

O Uchiha juntou as mãos e quando o seu terceiro olho se abriu uma mulher de cabelos negros e semblante muito gentil apareceu na sua frente. Nesse momento o Nekomata corou e baixou o olhar sem jeito.

- Cuide dele... Por favor.

A mulher apenas sorriu e se sentou na beira da cama do Kyuubi, acariciando os cabelos loiros. Notou-se um semblante triste vindo do Uchiha.

-...

-

Sasuke saiu do quarto saltando como um felino da escada, até o andar de baixo. Correu pelo corredor de metal até a sala médica, onde certamente encontraria Tsunade.

- Vocês passaram dos limites agora!

-...!?

Tsunade e Shizune foram as primeiras a olharem o Nekomata furioso enquanto Kakashi apenas levantava uma das sobrancelhas. .

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo, Sasuke-kun? - Tsunade perguntou indignada.

- Naruto está lá no quarto, parece uma caça! O que foi que deram a ele?

- Uma caça? - Shizune tapou a boca com as mãos por um momento. - Deve está exagerando, Sasuke-kun. Nós só o sedamos.

- Ele não mexe nem os olhos. Vocês o sedaram e deixaram uma espécie de animal morto jogado naquela cama!

- ...!

- Hn. Vamos dar um jeito nisso. - Tsunade falou severa. - Venha comigo, Kakashi. Vamos atrás de Kiba.

- Tudo bem.

---

---

Hyuuga Neji. Esse era o nome do rapaz de vinte e um anos considerado um gênio. Vinte e um anos e já conseguia fazer as combinações mais extraordinárias da Akatsuki.

- Foi sua toxina que fez com que as células se comportassem desse jeito. - Deidara conversava enquanto o Hyuuga mirava o tecido que o loiro observara antes do café da manhã. - O organismo dos bijuus certamente deve produzir uma substância como essa, talvez seja o sistema nervoso deles que produza.

- Mas Sasori-danna não é um bijuu e está querendo usá-la mesmo assim.

- Isso. É seguro?

- Cinquenta por cento seguro. - Neji respondeu tirando a lâmina do microscópio.

-...

- Se eu lhe desse duas maçãs e dissesse que uma está envenenada e a outra tem a cura para uma doença sua, você arriscaria pegar a certa?

- Tsc. Deve haver um jeito de aumentar as chances de sucesso.

- Deve ter. Eu vou trabalhar nisso.

- Huh? Assim? Sem nada em troca?

- Quem vai perder o sono será você pelo visto, Deidara. Fica como uma dívida pessoal minha com Sasori-danna e também com você.

-...

- _Yo._ - Hidan entrou apressado. - O que estão fazendo?

- Ah, pesquisa de rotina. Pra ver se há um jeito de fazer os bijuus serem mais controlados. - Deidara mentiu rapidamente.

- Um novo sedativo?

- O último que criei é o mais eficaz. - Neji respondeu sem interesse. - Sem falhas até agora. Hm?

De repente a porta se abriu e quem entrou foi Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Sasuke e Kiba.

- Hidan. - A loira murmurou severa para ele.

- Algum problema?

- Sim. Todos.

Kakashi e Kiba seguraram, cada um, os braços de Hidan enquanto Shizune se aproximava com uma seringa. Em segundos a agulha foi injetada na nuca do Akatsuki causando uma dor aguda.

- AAAAARH!

- Foi esse o sedativo que você usou em Naruto, não foi?

- Eu usei só para... Arh!

Logo Hidan caiu mole no chão, com a boca aberta e os olhos virados debilmentes pra cima, como se fosse um boneco.

- Tsunade! - Deidara quase se fundiu ao balcão de pesquisa com o susto, enquanto Neji olhava curioso para a injeção.

- Esse é o sedativo que eu criei para os bijuus.

- Isso. - A médica cruzou os braços. - E ele só deve ser usado em situações de extremo descontrole. Naruto estava em seu estado normal quando o pegamos, então não tinha porque injetar isso nele.

- Hidan fez o que...?

Sasuke apenas mirava o homem friamente.

- Kiba entrou na mente de Naruto para ver quem o sedou. - Tsunade explicou. - Deidara, Kakashi, levem Hidan daqui. Eu não quero mais ver a cara dele.

- _Hai._ - O loiro e o ruivo obedeceram.

- Sasuke, pode ir agora. Quanto a mim, melhor deixar Pain em dias com as novidades.

O Nekomata apenas deu meia volta e saltou para a escada.

-

* * *

A noite já havia chegado quando Naruto começou a fazer os primeiros movimentos voluntários. Olhava para a tv de seu quarto desligada completamente desanimado. Aquele lugar não era tão diferente dos outros sob um ponto de vista. Lá ele também era mais uma criatura exótica.

Sasuke entrou com uma tigela de comida e sentou-se na beira da cama do loiro..

- ...?

- Hnf. - O Uchiha virou o rosto sério. - Sempre dizem que a primeira queda é a mais dolorida. Sua cara estava mais idiota que nunca com aquele sedativo.

- Me deixa em paz.

Naruto virou a cabeça para o lado cansado, mas pôde jurar que Sasuke tocou em seu peito.

- Gaara está bem, _dobe_.

-...

- É com ele que está preocupado, não?

- É sim.

Sasuke virou o rosto desconsertado e estendeu a tigela com o jantar para Naruto.

-...?

- Você acabou de acordar e não comeu nada desde o café da manhã. - Fechou os olhos sério.

- ...! Ahr! - Sorriu.

Os olhos de Naruto brilharam ao ver a comida e logo se sentou para jantar com a ajuda do colega de quarto.

-

**Continua**

**

* * *

**

**1 - Sim, faz uma alusão a Harry Potter**

**-**

**Obrigada pelos comentários. Aqui está o segundo capítulo. 8)**

**Ps: Não, o Haku não matou o Gaara. Aquele veneno foi só pra imobilizá-lo. n.n**

**-**

**KiTSunE**

Nossa! Telepatia! O.ô

É, vai ter bastante SasoDei nessa fic sim. É minha estréia desse yaoi nessa conta. Quanto aos bijuus, eu vi que Naruto e Sasuke ficavam tão kawais de orelhinhas que resolvi fazer uma fic sobre isso.

Pena que Sai não tem porque ele é um dragão.

* * *

**Akuko No Oni**

Eis mais um capítulo, Oni. Vou tentar não demorar na atualização.

* * *

**Elis Shadow**

O téjon já é fofinho que nem a Hinata, juntando os dois então... n.n E siiim! Haku tem que tá vivo pq eu acho ele muito fofo pra ficar fora da fic!

Espero suprir suas expectativas, Elis. Mas não sei se vai ter GaaLee, talvez tenha porque eu não planejo deixar o Gaara sozinho.

* * *

**Yuuko Ichihara**

Terão mais mulheres na fic sim. Em UA vale tudo, até Tsunade ser membro-mor da Akatsuki.

SasoDei terá presença nessa fic, com certeza. 8)

* * *

**lucia almeida martins**

_"a akatsuki desenvolveu um projeto chamado biju?"_

Não, a Akatsuki está colhendo os resultados desse projeto. O projeto foi criado pelos militares do país do vento e do fogo, mas agora eles os vêem como armas descontroladas e desejam caçá-los.

_"entao todos os bijus vivem juntos na sua fic?"_

Isso! Muitos deles juntinhos!

_"voce detalhou o naruto diferente do que ele é por que?"_

Não. Naruto tem olhos azuis, cabelos loiro e etc, etc. Só que como nessa fic ele é um bijuu, e não um jinchuuriki, ele é metade yokai então tem orelhas de raposa. Quando está com raiva ou qualquer outra emoção forte ele se transforma aos poucos, começando pelos olhos, que ficam vermelho-sangue, depois as causas e por aí vai...

Adorei sua review e agradeço a ajuda. Espero ter respondido as asuas perguntas n.nb

* * *

**Uchiha Gih**

Sasuke-Nekomata pode ser rabugento, mas é lindo, não? Mas as orelhas de téjon da Hinata tá entre os favoritos mesmo. 8)

Pupila dilatada, hum? Igual ao gato de botas. 8P Escrever o comentário foi uma proeza então.

* * *

**Danny**

Hauahauahaua! Naruto explicou agora porque a primeira vez dele foi traumática. Se fosse o Kiba que tivesse ouvindo isso ao invés do Sasuke certamente teria caído na gargalhada.

Pobre Naru-chan.

* * *

**Tratwy**

O carinho dos meus leitores é uma coisa impressionante. O.Ô

Aqui mais um capítulo, Tratwy! Adiantado, caso eu atrase o próximo. n.nx

* * *

**RaposaVermelha**

Pode deixar que eu continuo, Raposa. Que bom que gostou.

* * *

**Yamamori.Fuyuki**

Tadinho do Sasuke. Mal começou a fic e já tem gente querendo a cabeça dele. XD

Talvez Naruto ative mais uma cauda pra quem perguntar como foi a primeira vez dele. Que coisa íntima.

Ah, coloquei no profile o link de um téjon. Vai ficar aqui por duas semanas, então disponha!

E um abraço!

* * *

**Hanna Yin-Yang**

Logo você, que nem gosta do Haku. 8P

Aqui ele tem asas de águia e caudas de dragão (marrons), mesmo assim não deixa de ser fofo.

* * *

**Uzumaki Mari**

Ou também pode ser X-Men mais Novela da record (Vi sexta-feira ela) mais Naruto. 8) Eu não sei o que é Sukisyo.

Olha... Quanto aos casais eu vou ver onde rola mais química. É claro que pra mim NaruSasu é sagrado, mas SasoDei também é certo aqui.

* * *

**Uchiha Jackie**

Obrigada, Jackie. Espero que esteja gostando da continuação.

Um abraço pra você.

* * *

**Camis**

Eu realmente ía tirar umas férias depois de "Os Seguidores", mas quando uma idéia assim surge na minha cabeça é melhor eu postar antes que alguém tenha a mesma inspiração e faça uma fic. Eu me mataria se isso acontecesse. X)

Seria legal se o Kiba ouvisse a história íntima do Naruto. Iria encarnar o Kitsune até perder as forças. XD

Abraços!

* * *

-

**Laranja**


	3. Ichibi

**Cap. 3**

**Ichibi**

-

Não se via muita coisa da solitária. Orochimaru estava amarrado com a camisa de força e havia um dispositivo de metal na sua testa que o impedia de ativar as caudas.

Quando a porta se abriu o Hachibi sorriu de modo maquiavélico e colocou a língua de cobra para fora.

- Posso saber por que se descontrolou? - Kabuto perguntou assim que entrou munido de uma seringa.

- Ar... O Kyuubi...

- ...

- Ele tem poderes realmente fantásticos... Ele é uma ameaça.

Kabuto se aproximou do prisioneiro e injetou uma medicação em seu braço.

- E vou matá-lo, Kabuto-kun. O que aconteceu ontem foi um mero teste. Kukukuku.

- Eu acredito.

-

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Sasuke estendeu suas roupas novamente ao lado das peças de Naruto e saiu. Foi quando suas orelhas se ergueram ao ver o Kyuubi à sua frente, de pé, vestindo regata amarelo-vivo e calça de paraquedista vermelha. 

- Hehehe! O que achou, senpai?

- Você tem medo de ser atropelado ou não quer se perder de nós?

- Ah, deixa de ser chato. Ficou bonito, não ficou? Até que aquele Pain tem bom gosto pra roupas.

- Ele escolhe as roupas de acordo com os bijuus. Gaara usa cores fúnebres como o vinho, o preto, o anil e o pérola; Suigetsu é daqueles que pega a primeira calça e a primeira blusa sem se importar se ficaram bem, então usa roupas básicas. Sai usa preto, marrom e bege, Kiba é parecido com você, mas não usaria duas cores berrantes em um só conjuto, Haku só tem roupas em tons claros, principalmente o branco, e Hinata possui roupas em matizes suaves, principalmente o lilás claro e o róseo.

- Uau... Você repara em tudo.

- E agora você, que parece uma alegoria.

- Há! E você se enquadra no clube dos mauricinhos. Suas roupas são as mesmas das dos mocinhos das novelas.

- Só me visto bem. Mudando de assunto, hoje é domigo e disseram que vamos ao clube.

- Clube! Legal! Você vai?

- Vou. E não se esqueça de levar trajes de banho.

- Certo. - Se sentou na cama e olhou para os pés. - Er... Mas vou ter que continuar usando seus sapatos. Eu vim sem nada pra cá.

- Você recebeu sua mesada, não?

- Recebi.

- Então depois providencie tênis para você.

---

Mais tarde alguns bijuus se dirigiram ao refeitório junto com os outros pesquisadores. Kiba mal entrou e logo se juntou aos outros bijjus animado.

- Vamos ao clube! Finalmente!

- Faz tempo que não vou à piscina. - Hinata sorriu. - Que horas vai sair o ônibus?

- Nove horas. Huh? Gente, não olhem agora... Pelo visto Naruto ganhou as roupas novas.

Hinata, Haku, Sai e Suigetsu olharam para o Kyuubi assim que ele entrou ao lado de Sasuke. Ao contrário do loiro, o Uchiha vestia uma calça comprida jeans e regata branca e azul.

- Logo se nota que ele não pegou emprestado de Sasuke-kun dessa vez. - Sai expressou o que todos os outros pensavam.

- _Ohayo_!

- Bela roupa. Estava pensando em colocarmos melancias na cabeça para chamarmos a atenção, mas sua idéia me parece melhor.

- Ora, nem pense que eu esqueci o que você e esse seu colega fizeram comigo ontem!

-...!

- A gente não lembra. - Suigetsu falou sério, com os olhos fixos nos ovos mexidos.

- Huh? Sei, acham mesmo que eu vou cair nessa?

- A gente realmente não lembra. - Sai confirmou, mas sem seu sorriso típico.- Sentimos muito. Mas você também não estava no seu juízo perfeito.

- Eu estava me defendendo do cara de cobra!

- E ele está na solitária agora. - Kiba avisou animado. - Agora você já sabe que tipo de peça é o Orochimaru. Eu acho que a mistura genética fez mal pro cérebro dele.

-...?

A dupla se uniu aos outros, cada um com seu prato com ovos mexidos, e Naruto olhou para os lados desconfiado:

- E cadê o Gaara?

- Ele está bem, mas não dormiu no quarto hoje. - Haku abriu um sorriso terno - Tsunade-sama achou melhor ele ficar sob vigia no hospital.

- Hm...

---

No hospital Kabuto injetava na veia do Ichibi um líquido transparente antes de Kakashi chegar.

- Ohayo, Kabuto-kun. Eu cuido dele agora, sim?

- ...? Como?

- Tsunade-sama mandou. O que foi isso que colocou nele?

- Um calmante concentrado. - Kabuto respondeu enquanto o reflexo da luz em seus óculos não dava passagem para seus olhos.

- Muito bom... Muito bom... Bem, Gaara-kun agora é meu paciente, então pode ir. Por que não vai ao clube também? Talvez seja divertido.

O rapaz meramente saiu.

-...

- Kakashi-san? - Gaara sibilou.

- Hm? Ah, sim, Gaara. Vou ver como está e liberá-lo, sim?

- Hmhum.

- Ele tirou sua pressão?

- Tirou. Está normal.

- Tem sentido muitas dores de cabeça?

- Depois do incidente não.

- E antes do incidente?

-... Talvez.

- Essa dor é na cabeça toda ou tem alguma área específica?

- Na cabeça toda.

- Lateja? Fica parada?

- Parada.

- Hm...

- Mas alguma pergunta?

- Sim, uma. - O médico sorriu e se aproximou mais do bijuu.

-...

- Kabuto-kun já fez alguma dessas perguntas pra você?

-...!

-

Quando saiu o Gaara cruzou o corredor diretamente para o dormitório. Aquele espaço estreito já era desconfortável, vazio então era pior.

Ou quase vazio.

- Hei, senpai!

- ...? - Olhou para trás e se deparou com Naruto andando em sua direção e acenando para ele. - ...

- _Ohayo_. Vai ao clube?

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Não viu o que aconteceu ontem ou é cego? Hnf, isso explica essas cores.

- Até você tá encarnando com as minhas roupas? -.- Elas estão tão ruins assim?

- Depende. Você veio de um circo?

-...

Naruto abaixou a cabeça momentaneamente revoltado.

- Divirta-se e me esqueça.

- Huh? Por quê?

- ...?

- Esquece o que aconteceu ontem, senpai. Vai ser divertido!

- O que aconteceu ontem não lhe mostrou nada?

- Huh? Você também foi sedado?

- Iss... Sedado?

- Não? Sacanagem! Então por que eu fiquei?

- ...?

- Não é justo! Também fiquei descontrolado, mas depois voltei ao normal que nem você. Não acredito que só deram esse sedativo pra mim! Isso é protecionismo! Vou já reclamar...

- Você se descontrolou?

- Hm? Claro que sim! Você não viu?

- Não. Eu não me lembro do que faço quando me descontrolo.

- A... Não?

-...

Houve um silêncio presenciado por Gaara, que mantinha a cabeça baixa, e Naruto.

- Coloque uma coisa na sua cabeça, Naruto-kun: Eu sou sozinho e já lhe expliquei o porquê. Sou uma experiência imperfeita.

- Grrr!

Naruto fechou os punhos e de repente encurralou Gaara na parede, colocando as mãos uma em cada lado da cabeça do ruivo.

-...!

- PÁRA de dizer que você é uma experiência imperfeita!

- Ora...

- Eu também sou sozinho e ontem fui sedado até os fios dos cabelos porque me descontrolei! Sou a experiência número nove e também já fui tratado como um bicho! Quem lhe disse que está longe da perfeição? Me fala!

- Afaste-se de mim... Não chegue perto...

- Não vou sair! Você não passa de alguém que foi criado aqui desde a infância e cresceu sem nenhum propósito!

-...

O Kitsune respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, ainda com Gaara entre ele é a parede. O ruivo estava mais pálido do que o normal.

- Senpai, eu reparei em você na simulação ontem e vi que você não é imperfeito.

-...

- Quem lhe disse isso?

- Você viu o que aconteceu ontem. Quase eu machuco Haku... E dizem que ataquei você.

- Suigetsu e Sai também me atacaram. Levei uma descarga elétrica e eles não sabem por que fizeram isso.

-...

- Não somos humanos por isso somos diferentes, mas ao invés de escutar o _baka_ que lhe chamou de imperfeito olhe para as pessoas que se importam com você.

Naruto se afastou e cruzou os braços, fitando um Gaara pensativo. Podia ter se passado cinco minutos, ou uma hora... Quem sabe uma eternidade desde que os dois tons de olhos azuis começaram a se encarar.

Por fim Gaara abaixou a cabeça mais calmo.

- Eu esperava que a experiência número nove fosse especial. - O ruivo falou com sinceridade.

- A única pessoa que achava a minha existência especial morreu quando eu tinha seis anos. Mas o seu caso deve ser pior. Sempre foi tratado como um problema pelo visto.

- Na maioria das vezes.

- Eu sinto muito por você, senpai. Queria poder lhe ajudar de alguma forma.

-...

O loiro sorriu carismático e deu meia volta, enquanto ía embora Gaara permanecia em reflexão.

- Ah, quanto ao circo... - O Kyuubi parou e olhou por cima do ombro. - Eu era a atração principal.

-...!

---

Algumas horas depois

---

A sede da Akatsuki ficava no subterrâneo, mas acima dela havia uma velha casa abandonada. E na frente desta casa um ônibus. Era lá que estavam Deidara e Sasori, arrumavam as coisas para o passeio.

- Un. Me sinto como uma babá de marmanjos. - O ruivo bufou enquanto colocava uma das cestas de piquenique dentro do veículo.

- Não reclama, Sasori-danna.- Kiba se sentava numa das primeiras cadeiras. - Pior é a gente tendo que viajar com babás. Os outros caras até estranham.

- Isso não me interessa, rapaz.

Hinata se sentou em uma das cadeiras e se assustou ao ver o primo entrando:

- Neji-nii-san? Você também vai?

- Pegar um sol de vez enquanto é bom. - O rapaz cruzou os braços e se sentou ao lado da prima. - Eu não aguento mais ficar naquele laboratório.

- Tá precisando pegar uma corzinha, não é, Neji? - Kiba brincou.

- Seria melhor se pensássemos positivo. Estamos num ônibus de turismo, que tal? - Deidara satirizou enquanto se aproximava de Sasori. - Danna? Tudo bem?

- Cof!

- Danna!

- Sasori-danna, tudo bem? - Kiba voou da cadeira preocupado. - Sinto cheiro de sangue e vem de você!

- Sangue!

- Sasori-sama... Tossiu sangue? - Hinata logo levou as mãos à boca, mas Neji permaneceu impassível.

- Estou bem, parem de ser dramáticos.

- É melhor eu pedir pro Itachi ou o Kakashi virem comigo. - O loiro protestou.

- Não. Eu vou.

- Deixa de ser teimoso.

- Eu já disse que...

- _Yo_? - Haku foi o primeiro a entrar. Vestia camisa e bermuda branca. - Tudo bem aí?

- Aff. Entre, Haku. Só estamos esperando os outros. Sabe se Gaara-kun vem?

- Eu to aqui. - O Ichibi subiu no ônibus atrás do Yonbi.

Tanto Sasori e Deidara quanto Hinata, Kiba e Neji ficaram calados. O ruivo meramente revirou os olhos e subiu atrás de Haku. Não demorou muito para Sai e Suigetsu entrarem, e este último falando pelos cotovelos:

- Finalmente um sol, heim? Só falta o Naruto-kun e o Sasuke. Uau! Neji, você resolveu dar as caras!

- Hmpf. Qualquer coisa pra me afastar daqueles tubos de ensaios.

- Só que esse ônibus é privativo dos bijuus, cara. E detestamos os fabricantes de sedativos.

- Agradeçam a mim por desenvolver remédios bem mais humanos que Hidan. Para ele tudo é na base do dardo.

- Oh, nosso salvador.

- _Ohayo_. - Sasuke cumprimentou sem ânimo enquanto ía para a última fileira de cadeiras. Nessa hora todos se calaram.

-...

- É, só falta Naruto-kun. - Haku colocou sua sacola no colo.

- _Ohayo_!

- Falando nele...

O loiro entrou no veículo sorridente, mas antes que fosse para o lado de Sasuke Kiba o puxou pelo braço.

- Melhor sentar aqui, novato.

- Huh?

- Vai por mim. Não vai querer fazer companhia para o Sasuke.

- S... Sasuke-kun não gosta que ninguém fique muito perto dele. - Hinata juntou os dedos e suas orelhinhas abaixaram. - E não é bom p... Provocá-lo.

- ...

- Ele gosta de ficar só. M... Mas é a pessoa que todos querem ficar perto.

- Mais ninguém? - Deidara chamou. - Não? Então podemos ir, Sasori-danna. Sente-se, Naruto-kun.

Naruto se sentou ao lado de Kiba e o ônibus elogo ntrou em movimento. O passeio então seguiu tranquilo, com cada dupla conversando entre si.

- Kiba-senpai?

- Fala, novato.

- Aquele do lado da Hinata é o tal Neji, não?

- Reconheceu pelos olhos?

- Eu o vi quando cheguei à Akatsuki. Achei que era a marca de bijuu da Hinata-san, mas nem me lembrava que tinha visto ele com os mesmos olhos.

- Mas realmente é uma marca de bijuu.

-...?

- Quer biscoitos? Eu tenho um pacote.

- Ah, eu quero sim.

O Gobi abriu um pacote de biscoitos e ofereceu para o loiro.

- Neji foi a criança escolhida para ser parte da experiência, mas a mistura genética não deu certo. Houve dificuldades para o DNA dele se subordinar às transformações. O resultado é que ele quase morreu e como os Hyuugas queriam muito participar do projeto decidiram tentar com Hinata-chan.

- ...! Mas... Ok, certo. E por que nela não deu certo e nele deu?

- Porque ela era mais nova, ora. Era mais fácil pro corpo ceder. Neji tinha mais de um ano e Hinata tinha meses de nascida. A experiência número sete era muito complexa então era necessário um corpo menos amadurecido. Sai tinha a idade de Neji quando os pais o colocaram como experimento seis, mas o experimento seis é menos arriscado que o sete, não acha? Suigetsu é o mais velho de nós, mas ele foi a experiência número três. Se bem que ainda sim foi arriscado.

- Uau...

- Quer saber de uma novidade? Você ía ser a experiência número oito, mas Orochimaru usou a mistura genética em si mesmo. Por isso ele está na Akatsuki, por causa dos medicamentos.

-...

- Legal, né? O que acha?

- Ainda bem que ele usou, senão eu seria uma cobra. - Cruzou os braços com aversão à idéia.

-

* * *

Assim que chegaram ao clube todos se espalharam. Sai, Deidara e Sasori trataram de pegar uma mesa, Neji foi para o caiaque e os outros bijuus recorreram a uma das piscinas. 

Naruto deu um salto do trampolim, uma cambalhota no ar e mergulhou.

- Ar! - Nadou até onde dava pé. - Piscina... Dois dias na Akatsuki já me pareceram uma eternidade. Huh? - Viu Sasuke nadando. - Hm...

O Uchiha afundou propositalmente e colocou a cabeça pra fora no final da trajetória. Quando chegou à borda da piscina sacudiu a cabeça espalhando a água.

- Nossa! Você toma banho?!

- ...! Claro que tomo, _dobe_! - Afirmou furioso.

- Mas eu jurava que gatos detestassem água.

- Já superei essa fase. ¬///¬

- Huh! Hahaha! Então você já chegou a odiar? Hm... E você se lambe também?

- Quanta pergunta... ù.u

- Sim ou não?

Sasuke se debruçou na borda da piscina e olhou para o colega enquanto erguia uma das sobrancelhas. Naruto tinha que admitir, o Nibi realmente tinha uma beleza rara. Os olhos negros demais, o rosto pálido demais, o semblante sempre sério... Bonito como um gato negro ou quem sabe uma descrição da literatura ultra-romântica.

- Não que eu lembre - Sibilou o Uchiha quebrando o silêncio. - Talvez eu faça isso involuntariamente do mesmo modo que o Kiba tem aquela péssima mania de se coçar sem ter pulgas. E você?

- Eu? O que tem eu? -.-

- Você assaltava galinheiros quando criança?

- Ahn... Era mais forte que eu. - Coçou a cabeça entretido. - Mas também já superei essa fase. Eu acho.

- É essencialmente carnivoro?

- Maioria das vezes eu como carne sim. As vezes como sem acompanhamento. Mas minha comida favorita é ramen de porco.

- Eu desconfiei que você se comporta como uma raposa. As vezes você parece uma mesmo. - Confessou sério, mas ainda mirando o Kitsune.

- Que vezes?

-...

- Naruto-kun! - Hinata nadou até o Kyuubi de súbito e apontou para cima. - Aqueles são quem eu penso que são?

- Aqueles quem?

-

"Aqueles" eram quatro bijuus. Acontece que Kiba achou uma boa idéia levar Suigetsu, Haku e Gaara para o trampolir mais alto, mas foi só o Yonbi olhar para baixo pra perceber a burrada que fez e agarrar o braço de Gaara impulsivamente.

- Deixa de ser maricas, Haku! - Kiba desafiou e foi até o trampolim.

- Sem querer ofender, mas não vou discutir com alguém que tem cérebro de cachorro. - Rebateu o Yonbi.

- Yahuuuu!

O Gobi deu dois saltos na prancha e um no ar, uniu os braços e caiu na piscina reto, sem espalhar muita água.

- Ele gosta de aparecer. - Gaara revirou os olhos.

- Sua vez, Haku. - Suigetsu sorriu maníaco.

- Eu não posso. Isso é perigoso.

- Por céus, você é um Yonbi!

- Grande coisa. Não posso ativar minhas asas aqui. Posso quebrar uma parte do corpo se eu cair de mau jeito.

- E daí?

- E daí que você pode virar água e Gaara-san tem a areia pra protegê-lo, inteligente!

- Calma, Hak...

- Haku, se eu ver que você está caindo de mal jeito eu uso a areia sem que ninguém perceba. - Gaara mirou o colega de quarto.

- Bem...

- Legal, vai logo! - Suigetsu mandou e empurrou o Yonbi com tudo da prancha.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

- Haku!

Gaara moveu os dedos rapidamente e uma areia se formou em volta de Haku antes que ele caísse na piscina e espalhasse água pra todos os lados. Suigetsu começou a cair na gargalhada.

- HAUAHAUAHAUAHAUA! Vai ganhar na modalidade salto de barriga! AHÁ... A... Ah... Peraí, Gaara, que cara é essa? Gaara? GAARA! AAAAAAH!

Gaara carregou Suigetsu com a areia e o arremessou do trampolim.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

_**"TCHIBUUUUUUUM!"**_

Kiba colocou os braços na frente do rosto quando Suigetsu caiu na piscina com tanta força que se transformou em água e se espalhou pra todos os lados. Não demorou muito para o Gobi gargalhar alto.

As moléculas se juntaram no fundo e o Sanbi voltou à sua forma antes de colocar a cabeça pra fora da água.

- Gasp! Gaara, seu filho da mãe! Cadê seu senso de humor?

- Brincadeira ridícula essa. - O ruivo deu meia-volta e desceu do trampolim pela escada.

Enquanto isso Haku nadava até a borda da piscina, parecendo um pinto molhado e, ao seu "socorro", veio Naruto e Hinata. A Shichibi preocupada, mas o Kyuubi escondia descaradamente o riso.

- Haku-kun... Você tá bem? - Hinata tocou no ombro do rapaz em consolo.

- Cof! Suigetsu não mede as consequências do que faz. Cof!

- Mas... Ahahaha... Foi engraçado... - Naruto tentava se controlar, até que gargalhou de vez. - Ahauahauahauahau!! Você tava gritando que nem um louco, Haku! Hauahauahauahaua!

- Aff. E ainda duvidam da minha enorme paciência.

- Fica assim não, senpai. - O loiro apoiou as mãos nos ombros de Haku e Hinata. - Um sorvete vai fazer o susto passar. Que tal? Topam? Eu pago!

Os veteranos se entreolharam e depois fitaram o novato. Naruto estava com olhos fechados e sorriso infantil que o faziam realmente parecer uma raposa. Uma raposa sapeca.

-

De longe Sasuke observava tudo sentado na beira da piscina. Seus olhos estavam pregados no trio e as orelhas de gato estavam atentas aos movimentos de todos.

- Sasuke! - Suigetsu colocou as mãos nas orelhas do Uchiha, e isso resultou em dois cascudos acidentais.

- Ah...!

- Ficou louco? Suas orelhas estão aparecendo! Hei, Neji! Traz um boné aí!

O Hyuuga cruzou os braços com desprezo:

- Não sou seu empregado.

- Só até as orelhas dele voltarem ao normal! - Mandou num misto de grito e sussuro.

Sasuke não se alarmou com a falta de controle, apenas olhou para o lado viu o Hyuuga trazendo um boné vermeho. Odiava bonés.

- Pronto. - Suigetsu colocou o boné e se agachou ao lado do Nibi. - Não quer que nos descubram, né?

- De nada. - Neji se aproximou dos dois. - Algum problema, Uchiha?

Sasuke meramente balançou a cabeça e se levantou para ir embora, mas de repente arregalou os olhos:

- ...!

- O que fo...?

- Pra água!

De repente um festival de tiros disparou para todos os lados, enquanto Sasuke se jogava com Suigetsu e Neji na piscina.Todas as pessoas olharam confusas e em seguida começaram a se jogar no chão ou correr perante o ataque. Havia um grande helicóptero acima do clube, espalhando o vento.

- Cuidado, senpais! - Naruto rapidamente puxou Hinata e Haku pela cintura e saltou para trás do balcão da sorveteria antes que os tiros os acertassem.

Só se ouviam os gritos das pessoas lá fora.

- Ficaram loucos! Eles vão matar as pessoas! - O loiro gritou.

- O... Os outros estão lá fora!

- Eu vou dar um jeito nisso. - Naruto fez menção de se levantar, mas Haku o segurou.

- Não, Naruto-kun. Você vai matá-los.

-...!

- Eles nos vêem como aberrações e se destruirmos o helicóptero vão confirmar isso.

- Mas estamos nos defendendo.

- Isso. Mas não precisa atacar. - O Yonbi se aproximou dele e o olhou nos olhos. - Naruto-kun, ainda não estamos defendendo algo precioso a ponto de destruirmos vidas.

-...?

- Vou tentar imobilizá-los. Vamos sair daqui.

Haku abriu as asas e ativou suas quatro caudas enquanto seus olhos ficavam totalmente pretos.

- O vento do helicóptero não vai deixar você se aproximar, Haku-kun. - Hinata o puxou pelo braço.

- Mas a velocidade das minhas agulhas são superlativas. Fujam.

O Yonbi levantou vôo e logo todos os militares olharam para ele.

_"É um anjo negro!"_

_"Atirem!"_

Haku manobrou uma bala no mínimo peculiar, mas antes de saber o que era começou a atirar agulhas pela boca, imobilizando alguns soldados. Hinata se transformou num camundongo e saiu correndo despercebida, ao contrário de Naruto cuja a forma era tão discreta quanto as suas roupas.

E pra variar percebeu que havia militares com máscaras de bichos no chão, atirando.

- Epa!

_"É um deles!"_

O Kitsune começou a correr e escapar de todos os tiros, mas foi só mover três de suas caudas que a terra tremeu fazendo-os cair.

Enquanto isso Suigetsu e Sai dispararam água e raios contra os soldados, causando um efeito pior do que quando atiraram em Naruto, mas o ataque sem defesas acabou fazendo uma das balas acertar as costas do Rokubi.

- Arh!

- Sai!

_"Atirem!"_

Gaara de repente apareceu e criou uma cúpula de terra, os protegendo das inúmeras balas. Logo a areia avançou, derrubando os atiradores.

- Vocês estão bem? - O ruivo perguntou.

- Eu to, mas o Sai foi atingido! Temos que sair daqui!

- Certo... Hn!

Ao olhar para cima o ruivo viu Haku voando em direção aos helicópteros para atacar, o Yonbi manobrava como podia, até que um dos militares disparou um laser contra ele, mas antes que acertasse uma areia o cobriu e o puxou dali como se fosse uma grande mão.

- ...! - Desativou as asas até mais gente entrar na cúpula de areia. - Gaara.

- Ótimo, vamos embora. - Sai pediu enquanto se apoiava em Suigetsu.

-

Enquanto isso Naruto corria e movia as caudas para fugir dos tiros, até que viu um gatinho parado enquanto as balas estavam prestes a acertá-lo.

- Hei, bichano retardado! - Num salto o Kyuubi pegou o gato e saltou antes que acertassem os dois.

Foi nesse momento que sentiu alguém quase levando seu pulso ao puxá-lo.

- Ah!

- Não pare de correr, _dobe_! - Sasuke ralhou e o soltou, mas ainda correndo.

- Ta bem! Ta bem!

_"Aqueles dois ali também são!"_

_"Atira o especial em um deles!"_

De repente as orelhas de Sasuke se mexeram e foi rápido quando viu o disparo ser dado na direção do Kyuubi.

- NÃO!

Num impulso o Nibi empurrou o Kyuubi violentamente e acabou levando o tiro. Não era uma bala comum, chegava a ter o tamanho de uma mão fechada, rompendo sua carne e quebrando os ossos.

- ...!!

As pupilas do Kitsune se contraíram quando viu o sangue estourar no tronco de Sasuke, e pareceram sumir quando o Nekomata perdeu os movimentos e seu corpo caiu nos braços do loiro.

-...

- Sa... Suke...!

O Nibi parecia alienado, enquanto sangue também escorria da sua boca. Seu olhar estava distante e sua boca semi-aberta, sem querer acreditar no que acabou de fazer. Gradativamente sentiu a consciência indo embora e fechou os olhos.

_"Isso! Agora acerte o outro!"_

Naruto olhava estático um Sasuke desacordado entre as suas pernas enquanto a outra bala voava em sua direção. Nesse momento sentiu uma raiva contaminá-lo e olhou para os atiradores de modo assassino.

- Grrrr! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_"Ah...!!"_

De repente a terra tremeu abrindo uma fenda capaz de jogar os dois militares lá dentro. O Kitsune carregou Sasuke no colo e saiu correndo de forma ágil até o helicóptero, desviando de todas as balas possíveis. Subiu pelas paredes e permaneceu lá, encarando os militares com ódio.

_"Aquele é o Kyuubi! Atirem!"_

- GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHR!

Imediatamente as nove caudas se abriram e apontaram pra todas as direções, como uma flor de lotus. E quando todas elas se moveram o helicóptero explodiu.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

- ...! - Deidara parou tudo o que estava fazendo para ver a explosão. Ele Sasori e os outros bijuus tinham chegado ao ônibus. - Uau! Que incrível!

- Ele fez aquilo? - Neji cerrou os dentes tenso e olhou pelo binóculo.

- Esse bijuu é uma verdadeira arma! Ele explodiu aquele helicóptero sem dó nem piedade.

- Essa não, agora eles vão pegar Naruto e Sasuke. - Sasori engoliu seco. - O helicóptero explodiu, mas ainda tem atiradores no clube.

- Hm! É, agora precisamos pensar. ... - Colocou a mão no queixo pensativo. - Hm...

- Você está querendo tempo pra pensar?

- Hm...

- ...

- Huh! Peraí, temos Gaara-kun!

- O que tem eu?

- Eu tive uma idéia. - O loiro abriu um sorriso maníaco.

-

Depois que os destroços do helicóptero caíram Naruto voltou ao chão e se ajoelhou, deixando parte do corpo de Sasuke no chão enquanto o acolhia. O bichano que ele salvara também estava ali, ao seu lado, mas parecia confuso.

Clic. Naruto ouviu um barulho característico e olhou por cima do ombro. Havia um homem alto, mas com o rosto coberto por uma máscara de gato e os cabelos atrás de um pano.

- Acabou pra você, Naruto-kun. - Disse a voz, e era estranhamente familiar.

- ...

- Você realmente é a mais destrutiva de todas as experiências.

- Ar... Ar... - O loiro tentou se erguer, mas não encontrou forças.

- Você nasceu com uma única finalidade. Destruir. E quando ativa as nove caudas você direciona todo o seu poder para aquilo que quer destruir. Seria o bijuu mais útil nos combates... Se fosse educado por nós.

- Seu...

- Não adianta. Você fica fraco cada vez que usa as nove caudas. Da próxima vez exploda o lugar inteiro.

_"Ele não está sozinho"_

- Hm?

O militar olhou para o lado e viu a silhueta de Gaara com as orelhas e a cauda de Tanuki entre a fumaça.

- Ichibi!

-

- Agora, Deidara!- Sasori ordenou.

Deidara puxou o anel da granada com a boca e jogou-a no clube. Em seguida tudo explodiu.

-

* * *

_"Não se sabe exatamente o que aconteceu aqui. As pessoas dizem que os militares começaram a atirar sem motivos e não há testemunhas sobre o ocorrido. Nesse momento a fumaça ainda está se dissipando, mas não esperamos encontrar sobreviventes"._

- Essa areia é mesmo incrível. - Deidara olhava a televisão excitado. - Sobreviveu a uma granada!

- Un. Pelo menos aquele tiroteio foi o suficiente para afastar os civis.

- E esse escândalo vai fazê-los agir de modo mais discreto. - Pain sibilou com as mãos apoiada nos painéis. - Duvido que queiram fazer mais um ataque depois dessa confusão.

- Só tem um problema, Pain. - Sasori alertou de forma mórbida. - Gaara-kun disse que o militar que ameaçou Naruto estava com uma máscara de gato.

-...

- Pode ser... Você acha que a ANBU decidiu agir diretamente.

- É bem capaz.

-...

- Como eles estão?

- Sai-kub está na enfermaria e Sasuke-kun está na sala de operação. - Avisou Shizune. - Como Sasuke-kun é um bijuu seu corpo se recuperou dos danos a tempo, mas havia alta quantidade de veneno na corrente sangüinea.

- Já Naruto-kun só está cansado. - Deidara completou. - Deve ser porque ele usou as nove caudas.

---

* * *

Por volta das dezoito horas Naruto andava pelos corredores com uma bola de pelos rajada aos seus pés. O rosto parecia o de quem acabara de sair da cama, mas estava disposto de alguma forma.

- Naruto-kun?

- Hm? - Deu meia volta para ver quem estava chamando. - Oi, Gaara.

- Como você está?

- Melhor. E eu tenho que agradecer a você.

- ...

O ruivo se aproximou:

- Aonde está indo?

- Quero ver como Sasuke está.

-...

- Algum problema, senpai?

- Quero agradecer pelo que me disse hoje de manhã. Talvez esteja certo.

-...

- Talvez eu realmente tenha crescido sem nenhum propósito.

- Vamos descobrir o que estava acontecendo com você senpai, Eu tenho certeza.

- Eu acredito.

-...

- Mas tem mais uma coisa... - O ruivo se aproximou mais do loiro timidamente. - E é melhor eu resolver antes que eu me arrependa.

-...?

Num súbito movimento Gaara segurou a nuca de Naruto e juntou seus lábios nos do loiro. Tão rápido que o Kyuubi arregalou os olhos assustado, mas acabou abrindo a boca para dar passagem à língua de Gaara e fechou os olhos.

Estava beijando realmente o Ichibi, e não só isso. Estava gostando de beijá-lo daquele jeito.

Por isso ao invés de empurrá-lo, abraçou a cintura do ruivo, o trazendo mais para perto num abraço.

-

**Continua**

**

* * *

**

**Uchiha Gih**

Nekosasu! Que fofo! Sasuneko tb!

Hehehe! Nesse capítulo teve NaruGaa. Também amo esse yaoi (Já lhe disse 8P)

Minhas desculpas pelo seu jantar. -.- Você deve gostar muito de SasuNaru pra driblar isso. ô.o

* * *

**Elis Shadow**

_"Itachi é um perva"_

É verdade! Ir atrás do próprio irmão.

_"Mas o Sasuke e do Naruto... Como ele esta carinhoso com o Naruto... É isso que gosto dele, só se mostra para quem relamente gosta..."_

Realmente esse é um traço que eu gosto de evidenciar. Sasuke se faz de durão, mas no fundo é uma flor de pessoa... Pelo menos com quem ele gosta, né? o.ô

_"Mas, esses Akas não me engabelam, não... Paz mundial, cura para as doenças, sei ¬¬..."_

Hehe! Akatsukis bonzinhos tá cruel. Aí tem.

* * *

**Danny**

Você perdeu 99 por cento do sangue por causa do beijo ItaSasu? Pois é, então você morreu de hemorragia na sua fic e Orochimaru lhe ressucitou, garota! XD

_"coitada da parceira do naruto .- imagina certas coisas - ee coitado do sasuke"_

Ahn... Certas coisas é melhor não imaginar. o.ô

Mas a tal garota vai aparecer. Já dá pra ter uma idéia de quem é, não?

* * *

**-l- Yuuko Ichihara -l-**

Yes! Mais uma simpatizante desse yaoi mega fofo!

Sim, Sasuke tá realmente kawai! Dá vontade de apertar até sair a cabeça do lugar!

Sasuke: OO

* * *

**Sasah-chan**

Claro! NaruSasu prevalece aqui nessa conta! Isso é lei!

Você achou Sasuke kawai? Parabéns! Você acaba de ganhar um mini-Sasuke neko-maid de brinde! 8)

* * *

**Camis**

_"Tadinho do Naruto . Então foi assim que foi a primeira vez dele. Traumatizante xD"_

Naruto: Vc não tá entendendo. Isso é motivo pra abstinência, Camis. ú.ù

Sasuke:... - Segurando vontade enorme de agarrar o Kyuubi - ù.ú

_"Deidei e Sasori ,apesar de nunca ter lido uma fic com os dois juntos , achei tão fofo."_

Eu comecei a gostar quando vi um especial de final de capítulo do shippuden, mas já tinha lido umas fics sim! Muito boas por sinal.

_"Sasuke todo preucupado com Naruto. Achei tão fofo da parte dele.Ok, não só essa parte, Sasuke é fofo."_

Sim! Sasuke é mesmo fofo! É o neko mais kawai de todos! - Aperta Sasuke - Que liiindo!

_"E tadinho do Gaara"_

Ele vai encontrar a luz, não se preocupe. n.nb

* * *

**Lucia almeida martins**

O que os doujinshi não fazem. Confesso que os Uchihacest são muito famosos na Espanha e muito bem escritos, por isso achei interessante uma fic com eles.

Mas Sasuke é do Narutoooo! 8D

* * *

**Yue-chan**

Hm... Eu realmente preciso fazer o Zabuza aparecer pra ter ZabuHaku. Agora o Uchihacest é minha estréia nessa fic. NaruGaa tb.

Hahahaha! Se vermos por um ângulo mais prático o poder da Hinata é o melhor. E o Orochimaru não fez nada com Haku-kun, ou pelo menos ainda não. Ele só dá medo mesmo. XD

Bem, quanto aos bijuus, quanto maior o número de caudas mais inclinado para o ataque ele é. Como Gaara é o número um é o mais defensivo, já Naruto é o número nove então é o mais destrutivo.

Isso nesse UA, claro. 8D

* * *

**Thai-Chan**

Talvez tenha sim (Do jeito que tá essa quadrilha de casais), mas não tão enfático ou presente quanto Uchihacest.

GaaNaru-NaruGaa tem aqui. Hehe!

* * *

**Uzumaki Mari **

Não, não. Suigetsu e Sai não são um par não ô.o Na verdade eu desconfio que eles sejam irmão n.n'''

Que bom que está gostando!

* * *

**KiTSunE**

Realmente nada vai tirar sua posição de primeira review da fic, Kit! E isso tem um valor e tanto! 8)

Adoro seus coments. Na verdade eles sempre me deixam empolgada ou me fazem rir Oo (Ou os dois).

Vai ter mais SasoDei no próximo capítulo, pode ter certeza.

E realmente tem um clima. Hehe! Hora dos casais estrambólicos que você só vai ver em fics mesmo XD

* * *

**Hanna Yin-Yang**

Uma pergunta, Hanna. Como são os dias que você não toma o seu remédio e o Haku lhe faz companhia? Já que ele é seu contra-regras, né? n.n'''

Pacas é uma expressão sagrada! Eu vivo usando ela! 8P

_"Eu... amo... Tanukis... - gruda no Gaara"_

Gaara: ¬//¬

Gaaranuki é mesmo fofo! Dá vontade de apertar!

* * *

**Haruno soraya**

Chega a sessão "Orochimaru-com-um-pé-na-cova-mas-que-quer-dar-trabalho-de-alguma-forma"

Realmente ele vai aprontar o.õ

* * *

**Hyuuga-kun**

Como sempre a Kyuubi tem que apelar XD

Eis a continuação, Hyuuga-kun! Espero que tenha gostado.

* * *

**Akasuna no Nilton**

Não sei se vai ter ShinoKiba aqui, Nilton. Vai depender do decorrer da fic.

Agora cenas de lutas certamente vão. O próximo capítulo vai ser mais tranquilo, mas terão as confusões. n.nx

* * *

**Misu**

Obrigada, Mizu. Me sinto bem em saber que está gostando do modo como as personalidades deles são exploradas. Tento evitar ao máximo um OOC.

Um abraço!

* * *

-

**A mente que se estende para uma nova idéia jamais volta ao tamanho original**


	4. A volta do passado

**Cap. 5**

**A volta do passado**

-

Ainda eram seis da manhã, mas não dava para ver o céu de dentro da cúpula da Akatsuki.

Sasuke estava na sala de operação, sentado numa maca, sem camisa, e atrás de si Kakashi injetava alguma coisa em seu pescoço, que o fazia cerrar os dentes com a dor.

- Arh...

- É, você acabou não morrendo, Sasuke-kun. - O médico riu por trás da máscara e tirou a agulha. - Naruto vai ficar devendo essa pra você.

- ...

- Pronto. Se a arma gerar consequências biológicas isso aumentará sua defesa. Mas o efeito colateral desse antídoto será esse dia de fraqueza.

- Tsc, eu tenho aula.

- Não vá então.

Sasuke baixou o olhar enfraquecido, mas repentinamente as orelhas de gato se moveram atentas. Era Kakashi que tinha ido para frente do rapaz e tocado em seu queixo:

-...

- Você sabe que não quero que nada aconteça a você.

- Não se aproxime.

- Por que? - Kakashi murmurou em seu ouvido. - Você continua provocante.

O médico logo se colocou entre as pernas do Nibi e o segurou pela cintura, causando um choque na nuca do Nekomata. Foi nesse momento que o terceiro olho se abriu.

-...!

O médico sentiu uma kunai apontada em sua nuca e olhou para o bijuu sem considerar aquilo uma ameaça. Por isso resoveu erguer o qeixo de Sasuke.

- Acha mesmo que eu vou ceder? - O Nibi murmurou.

- Eu chego a ter certeza.

- Continue tocando em mim e vou fazê-lo matar você.

-...

Kakashi soltou o Nibi e resolveu olhar para trás e descobrir quem lhe apontava a kunai. De repente engoliu ar quando se deparou com um homem de cabelos e olhos negros muito familiar.

- É isso que vai acontecer da próxima vez que me tocar. - Sasuke avisou com apatia. - Morrerá nas mãos de Obito-san.

-...

O médico estava com os olhos fixos naquela alma. Obito costumava ter uma expressão risonha, mas agora mantinham uma posição alerta. Os cabelos rebeldes e os óculos de mergulho... Exatamente como seu companheiro de batalha era.

- Com isso não se brinca, Sasuke-kun.

- Eu o faço matar você. E se ele falhar eu me mato e a alma do seu precioso amigo deixa de existir.

-...

- Você se lembra do trato... Eu disse que libertaria Obito-san se você cuidasse da minha defesa orgânica. Eu não sei o que os outros loucos podem fazer comigo.

Sasuke desceu da maca cambaleante, mas antes que fosse Kakashi segurou seu pulso e Obito novamente mirou a kunai.

- Liberte-o, eu não vou mais tocar em você. - O pesquisador falou sério.

- Quem garante que posso confiar em você.

-...

A kunai de Obito feriu a nuca do pesquisador e dessa vez Kakashi largou de vez o pulso do Nekomata. Sasuke se apoiou na parede e abriu a porta. Quando saiu Obito desapareceu.

-

-

-

A passos lentos o Nibi entrou no quarto e viu o Kitsune vestindo calça jeans e camisa verde-limão. Os olhos azuis e negros se cruzaram indignados e logo os dois viraram a cara aborrecidos enquanto o bichano rajado que Naruto salvara se esfregava nas pernas do loiro.

- Lavei suas roupas. - Naruto avisou sem olhar para o colega de quarto. Estava mais preocupado em contar sua mesada.

-...?

- E não pense que estou fazendo isso de graça, ta legal? Isso é por ter me ajudado.

- Hn. - Ainda fraco sorriu de forma superior. - Isso não vai compensar o fato d'eu ter salvado a sua vida, _dobe_.

- Eu não estou falando disso! Aquilo foi a coisa mais idiota e ridícula que você já fez só pra querer aparecer. Eu jamais vou perdoá-lo por ter me humilhado, fique sabendo!

- Então aprenda a se cuidar sozinho ao invés de ficar dependendo de mim.

- Ora, seu...

Sasuke ignorou o Kitsune e se dirigiu ao banheiro, mas de súbito sentiu suas forças desaparecerem como um relâmpago e logo seu corpo caiu, mas Naruto o segurou a tempo.

-...!

- Sasuke? - O loiro se ajoelhou com o colega. - Você tá bem?

- D... Droga... É o efeito da medicação.

- Medicação?

- Eu tomei do Kakashi. Ele falou que eu ficaria fraco hoje.

- Quê! Ah, então você não pode ir pra aula, não? Hm... Será que o Kakashi-sensei quer me dar esse medicamento também?

- Eu tenho que ir pra aula.

-...!?

Sasuke manteve a cabeça baixa e os olhos mórbidos.

- Tá falando sério?

- Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar nessa prisão. Eu quero ir.

-...

-...

- Ta bom. Certo... Afinal é só uma fraqueza, não é? Só vamos sair daqui a pouco mesmo, então você fica aqui e se recupera enquanto eu trago o seu café, tá?

Naruto passou um dos braços do Uchiha por cima do seu ombro e segurou a cintura com o outro para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Logo o colocou na cama.

- Pronto. Ahn... Em troca desse favor eu vou querer usar seus sapatos de novo.

- Tome vergonha e compre os seus hoje. - Mandou sem ânimo.

- Sorte sua que eu estou de bom humor.

-...

O loiro se sentou na cama e começou a calçar os sapatos, sendo assistido pelo Uchiha.

- Foi a Hyuuga? - Sasuke indagou num monotom habitual.

- ...!?

- Esse bom humor... A Hyuuga por acaso tomou coragem e disse que é afim de você?

Apesar do olhar mórbido a pergunta do Nekomata soava maldosa e triste. Naruto respirou fundo totalmente tenso. Tão tenso que nem percebeu que tinham acabado de falar de Hinata.

- Não. Gaara. Ele me beijou e eu retribui.

- ...

- E sim. Eu gostei. - Falou mais vermelho que um pimentão. - O mais estranho é que eu gostei.

- Hm. - O Uchiha se deitou na cama.

- Não vai dizer mais nada? Sim, porque pra mim foi estranho.

- Não é da minha conta. Talvez você seja bissexual. Existem pessoas assim.

-...

- E então?

- E então o que? Foi só um beijo.

- Se retribuiu e gostou então não foi só um beijo.

Sasuke colocou as mãos no abdomen e olhou para o loiro, suas orelhas estavam caídas.

- É. Realmente não foi.

-...

- Ele ta se sentindo isolado e eu nunca tive uma pessoa que gostasse realmente de mim. Por isso ele me beijou e eu retribui, mas foi só isso. Acho que a gente não combina.

Sasuke o mirou interessado:

- Não?

- Não. Eu gosto do Gaara. - Confessou o Kyuubi enquanto terminava de amarrar os cadarços. - Eu sinto que somos parecidos, mesmo ele sendo a primeira experiência e eu sendo a última. É uma boa sintonia.

-...

- Por isso eu quero vê-lo feliz. Não é justo que tanta coisa ruim tenha acontecido a ele. Ficar nesse lugar desde pequeno... Enfim, essa é a verdade.

- Por que está se justificando pra mim?

-Huh?! Ora, pra você não pensar besteiras! - Cruzou os braços revoltado. - Cara chato. Fica aqui até ficar bom, eu trago o seu café.

O Kyuubi ficou de pé e saiu do quarto. Nesse momento o rosto de Sasuke corou levemente.

---

Alguns pesquisadores da Akatsuki moravam na própria cúpula. Era o caso de Sasori e isso explicava sua presença tão cedo no laboratório de pesquiss biológicas.

Mas naquela manhã encontrou Deidara dormira lá.

- Un?

- Zzzzzz...

O loiro mantinha a cabeça aninhada em um dos braços enquanto o outro estava estendido de um jeito qualquer. A sua frente havia anotações quilométricas e um miscroscópio com amostras celulares e toxinas.

Sasori se aproximou do loiro e tocou em seu ombro, em seguida guardou as coisas de Deidara e o carregou no colo para levá-lo dali.

- Huh! - Deidara acordou de repente, deixando o ruivo da cor dos cabelos.

-...! - Olhou com uma cara de ressaca e susto para o loiro.

- Sasori-danna? Por que está me carregando?

- Achei que estava dormindo. ù.ú

- Ah, não. Eu só estava cochilando. - Deidara sorriu e ergueu o indicador na direção do queixo, mas depois voltou a olhar confuso - Huh... Quer me soltar, por favor? Preciso lhe mostrar uma coisa.

- O que estava fazendo? - Indagou Sasori enquanto deixava o colega de pé no chão.

- Neji-kun pediu para eu anotar o comportamento do DNA das células por três horas enquanto elas estiverem sob o efeito das toxinas e resolvi fazer isso bem cedo... Pra ninguém ver, sabe.

- E o que descobriu?

- Uma coisa realmente interessante. O DNA não só se multiplica para formar e diferenciar células e depois destruí-las. Ele faz isso sem controle nenhum e talvez a única coisa que os assegure é alguma substância produzida pelo cérebro dos bijuus.

- ...

- Danna... Se eu fizer uma mistura genética e usá-la em você talvez você se auto destrua lentamente.

O ruivo ressaltou os olhos surpreso, talvez imaginando a cena em algum lugar dos olhos atenciosos de Deidara.

- Então a única alternativa para me curar é dissecando um bijuu? - Inquiriu o ruivo à meia voz.

Deidara engoliu o ar tenso:

- Isso. Você vai querer fazer isso?

- Un. Eles estão aqui pra isso, não? Para servirem de pesquisas. A tão conhecida cura para doenças degenerativas em geral valeria uma nota.

- Então você pretende usar um deles?

- ...

O ruivo se aproximou mais do loiro e olhou sem ânimo para ele.

- Por que não usaria, Deidara? Eles são animais. Bichos. Não estamos protegendo-os, mas pesquisando sobre eles, não é?

- ...

- Agora ouça,: Não deixe ninguém ver o que você anda descobrindo. Se pessoas como Hidan souberem que há uma chance de um ser humano se curar vão ser as primeiras a dissecarem os bijuus.

- ...! Então você... - Deidara arregalou os olhos surpreso.

- Sorte desses malditos bijuus que meus pais morreram acreditando que essas experiências são seres humanos.

- E quanto a você, Sasori-danna?

- Eu darei meu jeito. Só esconda suas pesquisas a sete chaves e diga para Neji-kun não abrir o bico ou a prima dele será a primeira cobaia.

- _Hai_.

---

Enquanto isso, no caminho para o refeitório, Gaara parou de andar quando viu Naruto caminhando a sua frente e não resistiu a vontade de chamá-lo.

- Naruto.

O loiro olhou pra trás e empalideceu subitamente. Nessa hora o Ichibi chegou à conclusão que devia ter ficado calado.

- Ar... _Ohayoo_, Gaara!! - Naruto acenou da forma mais falsa e forçada que uma pessoa poderia acenar.

O Ichibi baixou o olhar e se aproximou do Kyuubi:

- Certo, sobre o que aconteceu ontem a noite...

- É, foi esquisito.

-...!

Gaara perdeu a cor e engoliu seco perplexo.

- Ah! Mas não dizer que você beija mal! Pelo contrário... - Naruto sacudiu os braços tentando consertar o que havia dito, mas o efeito foi deixar Gaara com uma cara de quem mescla pânico e constrangimento. - Eu só...

- Então acha que eu beijo bem?

- Ahn...? - _"Que é que eu to dizendo?"_

- Ahn... Me desculpe pelo atrevimento, mas eu não queria ficar na vontade. E foi meu primeiro beijo.

-...!

Gaara colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e encarou o chão como se o piso fosse o culpado pelo seu desconforto, sem perceber que Naruto que ficou congelado e com e o rosto totalmente laranja.

- Primeiro?

- ...

O Kitsune abaixou os braços e o mirou com serenidade.

- Obrigado.

- Un. Pelo quê?

- Por ter sido meu o seu primeio beijo. Isso deve ser importante porque eu gostava muito da primeira pessoa que eu beijei. Pena que não deu certo.

Gaara abaixou as orelhas e voltou a olhar para o Kyuubi. Se sentia satisfeito de alguma forma:

- Obrigado.

- Huh? Pelo que?

- Por ter me aberto os olhos. Eu decidi procurar saber a razão do meu comportamento. Se Sai e Suigetsu também atacaram sem motivos e não se lembram do que aconteceu então o problema não é comigo. Sai é a experiência número seis, está muito longe de mim.

- ...?! Acha que é coisa daqui?

- Eu não estranharia, mas não tenho certeza. Sasuke-kun diz que não confia nos médicos. A única pessoa que cuida da defesa biológica dele é Kakashi-san. Talvez...

- Epa! Mas se podem fazer alguma coisa contra você podem fazer alguma coisa contra mim também!

- Não se preocupe, você talvez esteja salvo. Tsunade-sama quer monitorar você de perto e então suas consultas são com Shizune-san.

- E como posso saber se devo confiar nessa tal Tsunade? Eu prefiro ser cuidado pelo Kakashi-sensei.

- Tsunade-sama é a melhor médica do País do Fogo. Já disse para não se preocupar.

- É, mas se tem alguém bancando o esperto aqui é melhor descobrirmos. Está atingindo você, Sai e Suigetsu.

Gaara afirmou com a cabeça e foi para o refeitório acompanhado do loiro.

Alguém abriu uma das portas do corredor e sorriu cinicamente. Orochimaru sorriu descaradamente para os dois bijuus.

---

Sasuke ainda estava no quarto se arrumando quando a porta se abriu lentamente. O Nibi colocou a camisa e ficou parado, se apoiando na cabeceira da cama de Naruto.

- Pelo visto já se recuperou. - A voz de Itachi saía arrastada.

- Meu corpo tem propriedades de cura.

- E por que está curvado?

- Kakashi me aplicou um medicamento que me deixou fraco.

- Hm...

Itachi se colocou atrás do irmão e passou uma das mãos pela sua cintura.

- Você não deveria ir. - Sussurrou ao seu ouvido, causando-lhe um arrepio.

- Eu não gosto dessa prisão subterrânea.

- Isso não é argumento para ir.

- Hmpf. Isso sou eu que decido.

O corpo de Sasuke fraquejou, mas ele continuou de pé. Nesse momento um brilho passou nos olhos de Itachi e o fez passar o outro braço em volta do pescoço do caçula e chupar o lóbulo de sua orelha. O Nibi não conseguia manter a frieza.

- Ver você assim... Indefeso. Faz tempo que eu não o via desse jeito.

- ...

- Seus olhos vazios... Só de vê-los aumenta minha vontade vontade de lhe ter.

Itachi falava em tom mórbido enquanto Sasuke apenas olhava para frente.

- Melhor tomar cuidado, _otouto_. Eu não vou deixar levarem você. - Suavemente Itachi segurou o pescoço do mais novo e o fez olhar para cima. - Você é a pessoa que eu mais amo.

- ...

O irmão se aproximou e deu um beijo nos lábios do caçula. Em seguida saiu.

-

* * *

- Diga adeus às saídas para lazer. - Sasuke dizia enquanto andava ao lado de Naruto para a universidade. - Aquele ônibus nunca mais vai circular e nem Deidara nem Sasori são loucos em dair com um bando de bijuus a pé.

- Por isso estamos vindo em duplas separadas?

- Não... Sempre viemos para a Universidade assim.

- E com quem você vinha?

O Uchiha deu de ombros:

- As vezes com Sai e Suigetsu, as vezes com Kiba e Hinata... As vezes até mesmo sozinho quando me dava vontade.

- Ah não. Do jeito que as coisas estão eu não vou deixar você sair de perto de mim.

De repente Sasuke parou de andar.

- O que foi, senpai?

- Estão vindo. ¬¬

- Huh?

_"Sasuke-kuuuun!"_

Uma garota loira só faltou atropelar Naruto e se pendurou nas costas de Sasuke abraçando-o apertado. O Kitsune olhou para a cena com um sorriso perplexo, pois não imaginava que alguém que odeia contatos físicos como Sasuke fosse abraçado daquele jeito.

E por mais irritado que estivesse o Uchiha apenas olhava para Naruto como se aquilo fosse um pesadelo, mas tivesse desistido de evitar situações como aquelas.

- Que saudade! Como foi seu final de semana?

- ...

Aquela cena foi o suficiente para uma outra garota de cabelos negros aparecer.

- Larga ele, Yamanaka! Ele tem dona!

- Arg! Você é pior que aquela testuda, Karin! E então, Sasuke-kun? Como vai, heim?

- Larga ele! O Sasuke-kun é meu!

- Seu nada! Ele não tem placa!

- LARGA!

Uma gota enorme se informou na testa de Naruto enquanto ele mirava a cena (lê-se briga) incrédulo. As garotas gritavam enquanto Sasuke apenas olhava pra cima estupefato.

E como se duas não fossem o suficiente uma terceira apareceu pronta para dar fim nas outras.

- Saiam de cima do MEU Sasuke-kun!!

_"Essa voz?!"_ Naruto logo acordou do transe e se espantou ao ver a outra garota. Cabelos róseos, curtos, olhos verdes e roupa vermelha. A garota empurrou as outras duas, mas antes que dissesse qualquer coisa olhou para Naruto.

- ARH! Naruto!?

- S... Sakura-chan?

Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas como se tivesse acabado de percebê-los ali:

- Vocês se conhecem?

- Ah! Não, Sasuke-kun! Quer dizer... Mais ou menos!

- Como mais ou menos!? - O Kitsune cruzou os braços invocado. - Ta certo que você me deixou, mas também não é assim!

- Quando você veio pra cá?

- Já faz três meses.

- Então vocês eram namorados? - O Nibi moveu os olhos emitindo sinal de vida, mas foi Sakura que respondeu.

- Bem... Éramos sim, Sasuke-kun, mas foi há muito tempo. Acabou e agora cada um seguiu seu rumo. Eu nem penso mais nele!

- Mas... Sakura-chan... - O loiro fez uma cara de criança desiludida.

- Ih, testuda. Seu namorado veio até aqui pra lhe buscar, então se manda!

- Cala a boca e larga o Sasuke-kun!

- Larguem ele agora, suas vacas! - Karin puxou Sasuke de Ino. - Vai com o seu namorado e não nos perturbe, Sakura.

- Aff... - Sasuke se desvencilhou das três e se aproximou de Naruto enquanto ajeitava os cadernos debaixo do braço. - Que horas você sai?

- Huh!? Ahn... Uma hora.

- Então uma hora a gente se encontra aqui.

E sem falar mais nada foi embora. Ino e Karin também se afastaram com ele, mas Sakura ainda ficou, fuzilando o loiro com o olhar.

- Por que disse que foi meu namorado? Agora Sasuke-kun ficou com ciúmes de nós dois, _baka_!

- ...!?

- O que foi?

- Sakura-chan... Sabe por que terminou comigo?

- Ah, não. Já conversamos sobre isso. Não dava pra continuar e você sabe.

- É, eu lembro. Mas... Não chegamos a ficar uma última vez depois que terminamos o namoro? Depois de uma festa...

- Huh?! - A garota cruzou os braços totalmente sem graça e corou. - Sim, ficamos, eu lembro. Mas isso não significa que eu quis voltar a namorá-lo.

- Ahn... Peraí, então você se lembra do que aconteceu naquela noite?

- ...! Claro que eu lembro!

- E... Como se sente?

A moça ficou mais do que vermelha:

- Não sinto nada! Já passou. Mas afinal, o que você quer com isso?

- ...?? Tem alguma coisa errada. - Naruto coçou a cabeça inculcado.

O semblante de Sakura ficou menos agressivo:

- Não há nada errado, Naruto.

- Hm?

- Sinceramente, foi bom ficar com você, mas acabou. A verdade é que... Não gostávamos o suficiente um do outro. Eu era uma garota com complexos e você sempre chamava atenção. Foi só empolgação.

- Olha, eu sei que acabou e não to pedindo nada. - O Kitsune baixou o olhar triste. - Mas não foi só empolgação não. Eu realmente gostava de você.

- ...

- Agora sinceramente, o que você viu naquela besta do Sasuke?

- Huh? Grrr! NÃO FALE MAL DO SASUKE-KUN!

Em fração de segundos Sakura deu um soco tão forte em Naruto que o derrubou no chão com tudo (E o deixou assustado). Em seguida colocou as mãos na cintura e se inclinou invocada para o ex-namorado enquanto ele segurava o queixo dolorido.

- Você poderia ser pelo menos gentil com as pessoas que eu gosto?

- Onde você aprendeu a ter essa direita?!

- Estou fazendo boxe.

- Tá explicado. **- **O Kitsune se levantou e pegou os cadernos.

- Aff. Eu tenho que ir, Naruto. Minha aula já deve ter começado.

- O que você faz aqui?

- Medicina.

- Hm... É a mesma área de Hinata-senpai e Haku-senpai.

- Huh? É. Haku é o aluno mais inteligente da sala. Já vi que você conhece as pessoas do meu círculo social.

- Não foi difícil.

A moça sorriu:

- Isso sempre foi uma característica sua. Apesar de tudo... Foi muito bom encontrar você.

- Ha! Você também, Sakura-chan. Apesar do soco.

Sakura corou, se aproximou mais do ex-namorado e olhou para os lados. Quando viu que não havia testemunhas fechou os olhos e beijou o Kyuubi com vontade. Não negava que sentia saudades. Naruto fora um bom namorado, mas não era o tipo de pessoa que ela queria apresentar como _seu_ companheiro, então rompeu o relacionamento.

Quando se afastou a estudante deu meia volta e foi embora correndo deixando o Kyuubi para trás.

_"Hn..."_ Naruto olhou para o céu desolado. _"Me sinto um objeto."_

- Arg! Eu não acredito que ela prefere o _teme!_

---

Enquanto isso Suigetsu e Sai se dirigiam para outro pavilhão.

- Não sei porque essa mania de andarmos em dupla. - O Sanbi revirou os olhos. - Pelo menos o Sasuke já tem parceiro e não está mais vindo com a gente. Todas as garotas ficam em cima dele e isso irrita.

- Eu as vezes me pergunto se eles criaram a experiência número dois pra fazer sucesso com as garotas.

- Huh? É, isso é uma boa teoria. Hm... Talvez ele tenha sido criado para espionagem, que nem nos filmes.

- ...

Sai parou de andar.

- Hei, por que não vem?

- ...

- Sai?

- Hoje vamos pegar um bijuu.

- ...?!

-

* * *

Terminada a aula Naruto foi se encontrar com Sasuke, que estava parado no portão da universidade. Sem nem mesmo se olharem começaram a andar. 

O Nibi olhou para o loiro de canto, mas depois voltou a encarar o horizonte.

- Hnf. Eu não gosto dela, então pode ficar despreocupado.

- Sei... O seu negócio é o seu irmão.

- ...

- Você gosta dele?

Sasuke abriu mais os olhos surpreso e a dupla gradativamente parou de andar. Logo permaneceram frente a frente. Um olhando para o rosto do outro.

- Por que a pergunta?

- Ora, pra ter certeza de que você não vai dar em cima da Sakura-chan.

- Aff. Fique com aquela garota irritante com uma voz mais irritante ainda. E leve a Yamanaka de brinde ou aquela Karin. Eu realmente me pergunto o que você viu nela.

- Hei, não fale assim delas! Principalmente da Sakura-chan!

- Hunf. Posso saber por quê?

- Porque elas gostam de você, ora! O mínimo que você deveria fazer era agradecer a elas por isso, _teme_!

-...?

- Não é fácil uma pessoa gostar de outra, sabia? Mas você é um sortudo! Todos querem ficar com você, todos lhe amam é por isso que não dá valor e quer sempre se manter distante!

-...

Naruto cruzou os braços mais do que irritado e cerrou os dentes:

- Saber que uma pessoa lhe acha especial de alguma forma é muito gratificante, não devia se referir a elas dessa maneira.

- E essa Sakura? Tem consideração por você?

- Isso não é da sua conta.

-...

- Tsc. Mas você devia ficar feliz por alguém como a Sakura-chan gostar tanto de você. Ela não é só legal... Também é muito bonita.

- Grande coisa. Você também é bonito.

- ...!?

Sasuke engoliu ar arrependido e virou o rosto indignado:

- Claro, mesmo com esse cabelo rebelde apontando pra todas as direções. O pente é uma boa ferramenta, usá-lo de vez enquanto ajudaria.

- Quê! Ora, pelo menos não gasto minha mesada com gel pra cabelo.

- Eu não uso gel, _dobe_. Sou um felino.

- Acho que você lambe a própria cabeça. ¬¬

- Só se eu tivesse uma língua que nem a do Orochimaru.

- ...! - Imaginando.

- Vamos antes que a sua mente trabalhe demais. Ainda temos parar em alguma loja antes de irmos. Você precisa providenciar sapatos imediatamente porque está levando os meus.

- Ta bom, ta bom...

---

-

---

**Longe dali...**

Haku seguia o caminho de volta por uma outra estrada, na companhia de Gaara. Dessa vez o Yonbi estava com os cabelos amarrados num coque e duas madeixas caídas perto do rosto.O ruivo pegou os cadernos do colega de quarto e seguiu por um atalho no meio de um bosque.

- Naruto-kun parece uma boa pessoa. - Haku falava sereno enquanto olhava para frente. - Eu vi tudo ontem enquanto atravessava o corredor... Mas não quis atrapalhar.

Batia uma brisa suave pelo caminho.

- Ele despertou alguma coisa em você?

- Sim, despertou.

-...

- Digamos que aquela energia positiva me inspirou. Não quero mais acreditar que eu simplesmente seja imperfeito.

- Eu nunca achei você imperfeito.

- É porque você está próximo da perfeição. - Gaara falou com sinceridade enquanto passava a olhar o Yonbi. - Não consegue vê-la nos outros.

Haku sorriu e continuou andando.

As folhas caídas se levantaram para passear com o vento rasteiro. Foi nesse momento que Gaara simplesmente parou de andar e apoiou uma das mãos no ombro direito de Haku.

- Hm? O que foi?

O ruivo olhava para o lado atento.

- Algum problema?

- Meus sentidos não são tão aguçados quanto os dos Sasuke ou do Kiba... Mas tenho certeza que ouvi alguma cois...

Nem terminou a frase e Suigetsu simplesmente apareceu das árvores na frente deles. Haku abriu a boca e se acolheu em Gaara assustado enquanto as orelhas do ruivo se ativavam impulsivamente.

- Ar...! Que susto, Suigetsu. - O yonbi suspirou aliviado.

- Ha! Ta rolando um clima aqui?

- Eu não vou dar ouvido a você. Vamos embora. Huh?

Antes que Haku pudesse se mover Gaara abraçou seus ombros com um dos braços.

- ...! Gaara?

- Por que você não está com Sai, Suigetsu? - Perguntou friamente.

- ...

O Sanbi forçou o sorriso, mas logo não resistiu e ficou na sua verdadeira forma. Mãos e pés de sapo, três caudas de tartaruga e dentes cerrados. Se tranformou em água e atacou a dupla, mas Gaara rapidamente largou os cadernos e pulou com Haku para cima de uma árvore.

- O que está acontecendo? - Logo o yonbi ativou as asas e as caudas.

- Está nos atacando da mesma forma que fez com Naruto. Então Sai também deve estar aqui.

_"Muito bem, Gaara-kun."_

Sai desceu ao lado de Suigetsu. Também estava na sua forma completa.

- Agora deixe de brincadeira, sim? Nos entregue Haku-kun e venha conosco.

- ...! - Haku logo olhou para Gaara. - Como assim?

- Não faço idéia. - Respondeu o Ichibi sério.

Sai abriu um sorriso falso e logo levantou o indicador para dar a ordem compassadamente:

- Gaara-kun, pegue logo Haku-kun.

De repente o ruivo olhou para Haku e caiu de joelhos.

-...!

- AAAH! Essa não! Agora não!

- Gaara!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH!

De repente a areia começou a se formar em volta do ruivo e seus olhos ficaram cada vez mais medonhos. Haku colocou as mãos na boca já prevendo o que aconteceria.

- Não! Gaara, reage!

- Saia daqui! AAAAH! SAIA DAQUI OU POSSO MATAR VOCÊ!

- Eu não vou deixar você! Ahn!

Haku abriu as asas e levantou vôo quando o Shukaku tomou sua forma completa e quebrou os galhos de árvores.

- GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!

- Esqueça Haku, Sai! Vamos pegar Gaara primeiro!

Sai começou a disparar fogo como um dragão, atingindo o monstro. Haku então mergulhou no ar e começou a disparar agulhas venenosas contra Sai. O Yonbi acabou sendo acertado, mas conseguiu desviar da maioria. Nesse meio tempo Suigetsu apareceu por trás e com um movimento das mãos envolveu Haku com a água, afogando-o.

- ...!!!

- Isso não vai prendê-lo por muito tempo! - O Sanbi avisou e saltou para trás quando o Ichibi avançou nele. - Sai!

- Já ouvi!

Quando Haku estava conseguindo se livrar das águas Sai disparou uma descarga elétrica contra o Yonbi.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

- ...!!!

De repente o Shukaku aumentou seus braços e logo golpeou os dois bijuus violentamente, derrubando parte das árvores da reserva. Sai foi arremessado contra uma árvore, partindo-a, e Suigetsu se transformou em água com a colisão.

Haku caiu no chão sofrido e tremia sem controle. Gaara imediatamente voltou ao normal correu até o Yonbi enquanto Suigetsu e Sai voltavam a se levantar e se preparavam para mais um ataque.

- O que aconteceu com eles? - Olhou desconfiado enquanto carregava Haku no colo.

- Grrr. GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW! - Sai se descontrolou.

Novamente água e trovão atacaram, mas dessa vez Gaara formou a cúpula de areia, impedindo a passagem.

- SAIA DAÍ E NOS ENTREGUE ELE! - Suigetsu ordenava ainda atacando.

O Ichibi novamente caiu sobre os joelhos enquanto sua cabeça latejava. de dor:

- Ksc! Droga... Eles vão continuar atacando, mas eu não vou aguentar por muito tempo.

- Me deixe...

- Haku?

- Minha pele está espalhando veneno involuntariamente em forma de vapor...

- ...

- Atingi os dois... E estou atingindo você...

O ruivo balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Eu sou imune ao veneno que você solta pela pele.

- ...? Como assim?

- Sou uma experiência de defesa. Tenho resistência a alguns venenos e o que você produz quando se sente ameaçado é um deles. Mas não posso fazer mais um movimento... Minha cabeça...

- Aguente... - O yonbi não resistiu à vontade de fechar os olhos. - Só até eu recuperar meus movimentos...

- Aaaah!...! Certo...

Do lado de fora os ataques continuavam e a cúpula de terra ficava cada vez mais fraca.

-

**Continua**

* * *

**Fãs de NaruGaa! Reuni fãs de NaruGaa e GaaNaru! Yuhuuu! Sim, esse yaoi é lindo e tem tendência no anime (Principalmente quando o Naruto dá uma de príncipe ao resgate)! Pena que poucos escrevem sobre ele!**

**E agora! Tantantantaaaan! Vou dizer quais casais terão nessa fic:**

**1. NaruSasu - Sagrado**

**2. SasoDei - Confirmado.**

**3. Qualquer um que me vier à cabeça**

**Larry A. K. McDowell**

_"NaruGaa... Eu vejo NaruGaa"_

Sim, você viu NaruGaa

_"Eu amo esse yaoi"_

Eu tambéééééém! Só perde pra NaruSasu! 8D

_"Hm... Há algo mais entre Orochimaru e Kabuto?"_

Olha, isso até no anime tem. XD Seria injusto deixar passar o caso entre eles.

Mais um capítulo aqui!

Ah, e pode levar o Orochimaru de brinde! 8)

* * *

**Lucia almeida martins**

Er... Falha minha de comunicação.

Todos os bijuus estão juntos. Esse "todos" se resume a 9. Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Shichibi, Kyuubi e o Hachibi, que é o Orochimaru.

Sim, o cap. 15 da nova fase é um que o Itachi aplica o genjutsu no Naruto, não? Sim! Eu vi. n.n

O shippuden tá enrolão, mas a animação está muito boa.

* * *

**Sasah-chan**

_"Mas enfim! Naruto pode ser bobão, mas ele sabe das coisas"_

Pois é. Tem aquele papo do anime de que ele é capaz de mudar o coração das pessoas. Pois então pó colocar ele pra trabalhar aqui com os complexados da Akatsuki!

NaruGaa sim, mas NaruSasu tem minha preferência, lógico XD

* * *

**Uchiha Gih**

_"a ANBU parece a SWAT/ CIA ou é impresão?"_

Não é impressão não. Ela é quase isso (Quem diria! ANBU é antagonista!)

Isso mesmo. já rolou NaruSaku (Eta que eu tô colocando todos os meus casais em dias).

Ps: Deixa de preguiça e vai escrever a fic! Vô já chamar o fuinha! ò.ó

* * *

**Thai-Chan**

_"GaaNaru  
Tá mto bom/o/"_

GaaNaru rulez! Mas Sasuke não vai morrer não. XD Vou logo adiantando.

Bjs!

* * *

**Yuuko Ichihara**

_"eu sempre jurei pra mesma q eu naum ia ser tarada por yaoi, igual as minhas amigas, mas eu não aguentei i.i  
virei fã de yaoi xD  
e to pior q elas..."_

Yaoi vicia. °¬° Casais kawais juntinhos! 8D

_"mim amar Sasori e Deidara"_

Mim gostar muito tb 8)

* * *

**Drika**

Hauhauahauahauahaua! Limpe a sua mente, Drika! XD Foi só um beijinho com fins de satisfação pessoal (Leia-se "Da autora e dos NaruGaa's" 8D).

* * *

**KiTSunE**

"E ele fica kawaii d orelhinhas d gato"

Kiba: Será que o Sasuke realmente foi uma experiência feita pra seduzir?

Hamiko: Sasuke... Com orelhinhas... de gato... °¬°

_"E...SASORI-NO-DANNA ç-ç  
Ele nom tomo akele treco q o Neji fez, neaH?"_

E agora começaremos a campanha: _"Paciência, Sasori. Não disseque um bijuu."_

Mas se esse bijuu for o Orochi... n.nb

* * *

**Carol Freitas**

Sasuke é muito discreto até pra ter ciumes. Ainda mais quando soube da Sakura.

Obrigada, Carol! Eis um capítulo instantâneo!

* * *

**Camis**

_"Esse especial que vc viu do Deidei e do Sasori no Shippudden é um que passa depois do encerramento, que mostra o Sasori conversando com o Deidara? Ele endireitando a marionete e logo depois entrando dentro dela , enquanto o Deidara fazia suas artes lá?"_

Sim! Foi isso mesmo! Eu vi e pensei: "Céus! Como eles são bonitinhos juntos!" (Apesar de serem dois lunáticos).

É essa cena sim! n.n

* * *

**Hyuuga-kun**

Fale, Inu! Não teve ItaNaru, mas teve NaruGaa. n.nx

Não.Naruto se afastar nervoso? Por que? Ele acharia estranho, mas não sairia correndo. Foi só um beijo que ele gostou e retribuiu porque gosta muito de Gaara e não queria fazer essa... Caham... Desfeita. n.n

Mas como ele levou um bolo da Sakura (Que era alguém que ele gostava) não vai namorar uma pessoa por causa de um beijo.

_"Você é superdotada?"_

Quem dera. -.-

Mas da feita que sai a idéia o jeito é escrever logo na caixa do F.F e sair postando antes que a idéia fuja. XD

Quanto a HarryDraco... Nossa! Um dia me peguei lendo umas fics HxD e reparei que adorei. Sou fã de RxH e quanto ao Harry eu achava que ele combinava mais com a Luna que com a Gina, mas depois que eu li o último livro achei que o Draco também fica em par de igualdade. Os dois são muito fofos.

Ficou um yaoi perfeito. n.n

* * *

**Mei-senpai**

Pois é, resolvi colocar alguns casais com sintomas no anime aqui. XD

Beijos yaois... Hm... É, eu acho que não vou conseguir economizar. °¬°

* * *

**Misu**

_"Méo Déooss! xD Teve NaruGaa nesse capítulo"_

Siiiim! Viva o NaruGaa! O Sasuke que se cuide. n.n

_"Tô gostando de ver como as brechas que o anime deixa tão sendo aproveitadas numa história alternativa"_

Muito obrigada! Achei que a fic ía ficar estranha, mas não! 8)

Abraços, Misu!

* * *

**Uzumaki Mari**

_"o Suigetsu ser o irmão do Sai?"_

Olha, eu não sei. Vi essa tese num forum e achei que teve uma certa lógica. Vamos ver. n.n Mas até agora não vai ter essa idéia de irmãos na fic.

Acho que o Lee não aparece, mas o Gaara não vai ficar só. 8)

* * *

**Yue-chan**

_"o naruto tá parecendo empregado do mc donalds"_

Naruto: Yue-chan... Até você tá zoando as minhas roupas?? -.-

Haku: n.n **- Gota -**

_"e é incrível minha gente, inédito na tv brasileira...  
O GAARA TÁ PERDENDO O COMPLEXO D INFERIORIDADE! XD  
nada como um papo c/ o kitsune p/ ajeitar as coisas né?"_

Hauahauahauaa! Nem me fale. O Naruto é aquele que "Consegue mudar o coração das pessoas". Quem imaginaria que isso dá tanto lucro. n.nx

* * *

**Simca-chan**

Opa! Amantes de NaruGaa se apresentando!

É realmente kawai e o anime-manga deixa tudo mais facil! n.n

* * *

**Liana Shinigami**

Talvez o Lee não apareça nessa fic, Liana. Ou apareça só depois.

Uma atualização rápida saindo! 8D

* * *

**Haruno soraya**

Pois é. Vai ter problema com os bijuus com certeza, inclusive com o Naruto.

Mas é mais fácil pegarem Sai, Suigetsu e Gaara já que eles apresentam problemas de comportamento. n.n

* * *

**Hanna Yin-Yang**

Realmente NaruGaa não é muito provável, mas é porque não é explorados pelos escritores. O anime-manga dá muitas evidências dessa possibilidade.

A maior delas ainda é o Naruto o resgatando, ou toda vez que o Gaara pensa na sua trajetória lembra do jinchuuriki. Muito lindo. n.nb

Ainda acho que o Kishi gosta de yaoi. XD

_"Por favor, me diz que alguém tirou uma foto do Haku sendo jogado do trampolim! oo Eu pago pela foto!"_

Kiba: Eu tenho! Eu tenho! Eu tirei enquanto tava na piscina!!! 8D

Haku: Ò///Ó!

* * *

**Danny**

Mereceu mesmo. Foi muito bem escrita (Apesar de quase sair um dark lemon de lá -.-)

Realmente pobre Sasuke. Sorte que ele sabe se cuidar. n.n

* * *

**RaposaVermelha**

_"Hei, uam coisa q eu gostei na sua fic D  
Sem Sakura e sem ino rpa ficar gritandu SASUKE-KUN"_

Sinto muito por lhe decepcionar. ó.Ò

Quando eu li essa parte da review congelei. Mas aqui a Sakura e Ino são só figurantes (Afinal nem o Sasuke aguenta isso).

* * *

**Nicky sama**

_"e teve NaruGaa. eu amo esse casal , pena q n tem muitas fic deles"_

Yupiii! Eu não sabia que tinha tanta gente que gostasse de NaruGaa!

Dou a maior fé nesse yaoi!

_"será q tem jeito do Naruto fikar com os dois XD ??"_

Se você soubesse o quanto eu fico tentada a fazer isso.

Mais SasoDei aqui! 8D

* * *

**Tratwy**

_"narugaa?_

_eu ja tinha percebido que o anime tem umas tendencias...mas NUNCA tinha visto esse casal"_

Pois é. Das tendências para o F.F-Net 8)

Opa! Opa! Opa! Você disse bonequinho? Acaba de lançar a linha de bonecos de mini-Narutos-com-orelhinhas-de-raposa! Pode ficar com um de brinde. n.n

Bom, então esse capítulo vai pra você, pois tem:

Naru-chan

Haku-chan

Gaa-chan

NaruSasu

SasoDei e

UchihaCest!

* * *

-

**Sucesso é você fazer o que está habituado a fazer, só que com mais gente olhando.**


	5. Conspiração

**Cap. 5**

**Conspiração**

-

Bastou Kiba passar com Hinata pelo caminho do bosque que suas pernas pararam de andar e suas orelhas se ativaram impulsivamente.

- O que foi, Kiba-kun?

- Sinto o cheiro dos nossos primos, mas não parece coisa boa... Gasp!

- Algum problema?

- Deve ter porque senti o cheiro do veneno de Haku.

Kiba pegou o material da parceira e tirou a camisa para lhe entregar:

- Cubra o nariz, Hinata-chan. Vamos entrar.

- Mas e você? Vai respirar o veneno.

- Vamos ficar lá por pouco tempo. Você é melhor que eu para fugas e talvez precisemos fugir. Pronta?

- _Hai_.

A Shichibi cobriu o nariz com a camisa e subiu nas costas do Gobi. Logo Kiba saltou e saiu correndo bosque adentro.

---

- O muro está enfraquecendo! Continue, Sai!

Suigetsu e Sai aumentaram a potência dos ataques até que a calota de terra agiu como se tivesse explodido por dentro, atirando areia para todos os lados.

- Ah! - Sai se apoiou em um dos joelhos e colocou os braços na frente para se defender. Quando conseguiu ver o que se passava se surpreendeu por não ver mais um deles debilitado.

Haku já estava de pé e se colocou na frente de Gaara antes de abrir a boca e disparar milhares de agulhas, fazendo os oponentes se preocuparem somente em desviar. Suigetsu saltou para cima de uma árvore e novamente disparou água na direção do Yonbi, mas uma parede de terra invocada por Gaara bloqueou o ataque. Haku abriu as asas e avançou para cima de Sai, mas antes que cravasse suas garras venenosas nele o Rokubi começou a fazer com que raios saíssem do seu corpo, repelindo o oponente.

- RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - Logo depois Sai cuspiu fogo pela boca e Haku alçoou vôo para fugir.

Enquanto isso Suigetsu se atirou em Gaara e o derrubou no chão:

- Seu chip está dando defeito, Gaara?

Gaara se contorceu e vários braços de terra atravessaram Suigetsu como se fossem estacas, mas logo o corpo do Sanbi virou água e molhou o ruivo antes de ser absorvido pela grama.

O Ichibi ficou de pé e se viu obrigado a sair correndo quando Sai começou a atirar fogo pra todos os lados, provocando rapidamente um incêndio no bosque e deixando Haku ser sufcado por ele.

- Cof! Ar! Cof! Cof!

Nesse tempo Suigetsu tentava se recompor, mas o calor o desitratava progressivamente. Sai estava descontrolado e não tinha como o Sanbi gritar por socorro, pois lhe faltava voz.

- Gaara! - Haku gritava tonto pela fumaça.- Cof! Gaar... ARH!

De repente a areia prendeu o Yonbi e o puxou rapidamente para longe da fumaça e para perto do ruivo.

- ...! Que susto, Gaara!

- Você está bem?

- Não. Cof! Suigetsu se transformou em água? Se fez isso então pode morrer no incêndio!

- Haku, eles nos atacaram.

- Estão fora de controle! Eu sei que estão! Temos que apagar esse fogo agora!

Haku de repente segurou o braço de Gaara e cerrou os dentes nervoso enquanto olhava para o Ichibi suplicante. O ruivo então desviou o olhar para o incêndio e estendeu a mão, fazendo uma areia se formar densamente no solo com tanta intensidade que foi apagando gradativamente o fogo.

- ...! - Sai olhou para os lados e viu suas pernas afundarem.

Logo o lugar ficou mergulhado apenas na fumaça negra.

Gaara abaixou o braço e mirou Haku olhando tenso para a paisagem, talvez procurando Suigetsu.

_"Haku! Gaara!"_

- Hm? - Gaara olhou para trás e viu Kiba correndo com Hinata nas costas. - Kiba?

- Ah não! O que vocês andaram aprontand... AAH!

Logo Sai apareceu entre a fumaça e correu para atacar, mas Kiba pulou com Hinata para cima de uma árvore e Gaara e Haku se esquivaram.

- O QUE DEU NO SAI?

- Está descontrolado! - Haku respondeu assim que abriu as asas e puxou Gaara pelos braços. - Temos que pará-lo de alguma forma!

- Quê!?

- RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - Sai mais uma vez deisparou fogo pela boca, obrigando Kiba a amudar de árvore:

- Droga, isso é muito azar.

- E... Eu posso pará-lo, Kiba-kun. - Hinata falou ao seu ouvido.

- Huh! Sozinha? Não, é muito perigoso. Eu vou com você.

- Não. Sai-kun e eu fazemos parte da série de experiências de combate, diferente de vocês.

-...

- Então só eu posso pará-lo.

Muito contrariado Kiba deixou que Hinata saísse de suas costas e a Shichibi correu até o Rokubi com as orelhas de téjon e as sete caudas ativadas para atacá-lo.

- Hinata-san! - Haku engoliu ar ao vê-la.

Assim que viu a silhueta na moça, Sai disparou uma bola de fogo contra ela, mas Hinata moveu as sete caudas e logo tomou a forma de um tigre, saltando no ar e se transformando imediatamente num gato, parando atrás das pernas do rapaz. Sai deu um pulo para trás e moveu as seis caudas de dragão, fazendo com que uma descarga elétrica fosse disparada contra o felino.

Hinata se esquivou com dificuldades, se transformou em um touro e derrubou Sai, depois se transformou em um crocodilo em cima do Rokubi. Sai usou a força das seis caudas e abraçou a fera, sufocando-a.

O crocodilo se moveu querendo fugir e logo se converteu numa serpente que se enrolou rapidamente no corpo do Rokubi e cravou as presas em sua pele.

- AAARH!

De repente raios emanaram do corpo de Sai eletrocutando Hinata.

- AAAAH!

- Hinata-chan! - Kiba correu até a parceira acompanhado de Haku e Gaara.

Sai se levantou zonzo, mas conseguiu ficar de pé. Hinata se ergueu com dificuldades e fez um sinal para nenhum dos três se aproximarem.

De repente um dardo foi disparado no Rokubi e o fez cair no chão desacordado.

- ...!

- Mas o que...? - Haku olhou para os lados e viu borrões entre a fumaça.

Quem atirou foram soldados usando máscaras de bichos. Um grupo que a Akatsuki conhecia muito bem:

- São da ANBU! - Kiba cerrou os punhos, - Ataquem!

- Me poupe, Kiba. - Falou um deles. - Pelo jeito essa fumaça atrapalha seu faro.

Gaara moveu as orelhas ao ouvir a voz feminina e minutos depois a dona dela largou a arma, tirou a máscara de urso e mostrou os olhos azuis e cabelos loiros amarrados em quatro maria-chiquinhas.

- Temari?

- T... Temari-san! - Hinata exclamou surpresa.

- Quanto tempo, heim?

- Tempo? Faz séculos! - O Gobi exclamou num nota de surpresa, outra de alívio. - Como nos encontrou aqui?

O outro ANBU tirou a máscara mostrando os cabelos amarrados num rabo de cavalo e os olhos de ressaca permanente:

- Eu sugeri que viéssemos para descobrir o que provocou esse incêndio. Prazer. Nara Shikamaru.

- E como sabia que era para atirar no Sai e não na Hinata-chan?

- A experiência número seis foi a que cresceu servindo de cobaia para as pesquisas da base então é a que tem mais chances de causar problemas.

- Como assim? - Haku interveio. - Sai é um experiência com defeito?

- Mais ou menos, mas é melhor deixar pra falar disso quando voltarmos à base da Akatsuki. Vocês estão bem?

Os quatro assentiram com a cabeça, mas Haku deixou escapar um suspiro descontente:

- Só que perdemos Suigetsu.

-...

---

Longe dali nem Naruto nem Sasuke estavam com pressa de voltar. Munido de uma sacola de compras e seus cadernos o loiro se sentou no banco de uma praça ao lado de um Sasuke cansado e ficou observando o movimento. De certa forma o Kyuubi se sentia culpado por aquele estado do parceiro, afinal não teria sido atingido pela bala especial se o Kitsune fosse mais rápido.

Uma atitude de alguém que quer aparecer? Sim. E isso o deixava indignado. Preocupado, mas indignado.

- _Dobe_, vamos alugar um dvd? - A voz de Sasuke o despertou dos pensamentos.

- Hm?

- Faz tempo que eu não assisto a um filme.

- Huh? - Olhou para o mesmo lugar que o Nekomata. - Eu tenho cadastro nessa locadora.

- Podemos usá-lo então.

- Não quer aproveitar e fazer um registro pra você?

- Eu raramente alugo dvd's e mesmo que existam alguns membros da Akatsuki infiltrados nas bases militares para sabotarem os dados deles sobre nós eu não tenho um conprovante de residência aqui.

- Sei...

Naruto pegou os seus cadernos e os cadernos de Sasuke para colocar numa sacola só. Em seguida se levantou:

- Então? Já consegue andar?

Sasuke apenas fechou os olhos soltando seu clássico "hnf" e se colocou de pé.

---

* * *

-

**Mais tarde...**

Alguns membros da Akatsuki se encontravam reunidos na sala dos computadores discutindo o que havia acontecido com Gaara e Haku, aliás, discutir não, mas ouvir as pragas de Tsunade em bom som:

-... Como se já não bastasse os problemas que Gaara tem, agora vira uma vítima de perseguição! E ainda com Haku! Não. Chega. Esses bijuus não podem mais ficar sozinhos. Tiveram sorte de Kiba e Hinata terem aparecido.

- Hei, não esqueça de nós. - Shikamaru falou como se estivesse argumentando sobre a previsão do tempo.

Nesse momento Kabuto mirou o casal de "ANBU's" com uma sutil repulsa:

- E vocês, quem são?

- Hn? Ah, meu nome é Nara Shikamaru e essa Sabaku no Temari. Estavamos infiltrados na ANBU para sabotar o banco de dados por ordem de Tsunade-sama e Pain-sama.

- Fizeram um bom trabalho até agora. - Pain cruzou os braços. - Mas o que estão fazendo aqui?

- Nos descobriram. - Temari respondeu deixando a máscara de lado. - Mas encontramos algo valioso por lá. Shikamaru?

O Nara se aproximou do painel de controles e colocou um pendrive na entrada de um USB. Logo o arquivo se abriu mostrando uma série de calculos e formas aparentemente sem nexo algum:

- Eu achei isso no banco de dados e não é muito difícil saber o que é.

Os outros membros se entreolharam irritados por não entenderem absolutamente nada, depois se voltaram para Shikamaru.

- Esses calculos se referem a uma tecnologia no mínimo ousada. São nanochips de controle da mente que podem controlar as experiências. Eles implantam no bijuu a consciência que quiserem e a partir daí os controlam... Como se reprogramassem um robô.

- Isso não é coisa de filme? - Deidara murmurou impressionado.

- Talvez... - Kakashi cruzou os braços num ar habitual. - Mas Sai atacou Naruto e disse que não se lembra do que aconteceu. Ele é a experiência que viveu no laboratório até o dia do resgate, não?

- Uau...

Shikamaru pegou uma seringa qualquer e mostrou a todos:

- Basta colocar os nanochips em uma solução e injetar na corrente sangüínea usando uma seringa simples como essa... Que os corpos se alojam no sistema nervoso. Mas pelas anotações deles logo se nota que é um dispositivo altamente instável. A qualquer momento esses nanochips falham e são excretados.

- Mas mesmo assim faz um bom estrago. - Konan fechou seu leque e mirou diretamente o espião. - Os bijuus afetados então são um grande perigo para nós. O que vamos fazer?

Houve um súbito silêncio. Era realmente uma questão a se pensar. Itachi cruzou os braços e olhou para Pain e Tsunade numa expressão cautelosa:

- Ou esperamos eles excretarem os dispositivos ou os matamos.

- ...! Como? - Tsunade ralhou.

- É o mais seguro.

- Ninguém vai matar ninguém. Eu proibo qualquer um de ferir um desses bijuus, entendeu?

- Você não manda aqui, Tsunade-sama. Não sozinha. Sai é um perigo para nós e Gaara também.

- Epa! Ninguém vai tocar um dedo no Gaara! - Temari se intrometeu na conversa.

- Isso não cabe a você decidir, Temari. - Pain interveio. - Nem você, Itachi. Esses bijuus são muito valiosos pra ficarmos matando desse jeito, mas é melhor prendermos Sai e Gaara para estudarmos seu comportamento. Nenhum dos dois saíra amanhã, nem mesmo para as aulas.

Shikamaru levantou a mão como se estivesse numa sala de aula:

- Olhem... Antes de ficarem discutindo sobre o que fazer com os bijuus melhor procurarem saber quem colocou esses dispositivos neles. Sai veio afetado, mas Suigetsu e Gaara estiveram sob a proteção da Akatsuki, não?

Dessa vez o silêncio foi mais denso. Sasori e Deidara se entreolharam impressionados por ninguém ter pensado nessa hipótese. Por fim Tsunade cruzou os braços decidida:

- Melhor pensarmos por todos os ângulos antes de fazer sacrifícios. Caso vocês não saibam, estamos lidando com seres inteligentes então não os tratem como meras cobaias.

---

- Atchim! - Sasuke e Naruto espirraram ao mesmo tempo e se entreolharam curiosos.

"MINHEEEEEEEEEEEU!"

- Hm!?

_"Pega, Akamaru! Yahuuuuuuuuu!!!"_

O bichano de Naruto corria desesperado, perseguido por Kiba e Akamaru, e travou as unhas na perna do loiro antes de subir rapidamente pela sua roupa, arranhando-o:

- AAI!

- Huh?_ Yo_, Naruto! Esse gato é seu?

- É sim. Eu o trouxe ontem. Pode deixar esse seu extinto de caça pra trás?

- Faz tempo que não corro atrás de um gatinho e nem dá para usar o Sasuke. - Olhou para o Nekomata e este imediatamente lhe lançou uma careta. - Ahn... Aliás, onde estavam? A Akatsuki inteira tá querendo saber do paradeiro de vocês. Já não basta o Gaara...

- Gaara! - O Kitsune deu um passo pra frente tão longo que só faltou avançar em Kiba. - O que houve com ele?

- Hei, calma. Haku e ele foram atacados na volta da Universidade. Sabe por quem? Sai e Suigetsu, os mesmos que atacaram você no dia da simulação.

- Como eles estão? Fala!

- ...? Naruto, acorda! Gaara e Haku estão bem. Você ainda não entendeu? Quem atacou eles foi Sai e ele acabou de dizer que não se lembra! E sabe Suigetsu? Ele desapareceu! Nem sabemos se ele está vivo.

- ...!

A notícia veio para Naruto como o som de um alarme, fazendo o Kyuubi ressaltar os olhos perplexo, por outro lado Sasuke franzia o cenho desconfiado. Foi nessa hora que a porquinha de Tsunade, TonTon, apareceu andando pelo corredor e parou no meio dos três. Naruto levantou uma das sobrancelhas ao vê-la e reparou que havia um bilhete em seu colete:

- O que é isso? - O Kitsune abriu o papel para ler.

_"A Akatsuki tem termas subterrâneas. Que tal tomarmos um banho? Neji"_

- ...!? Que espécie de pedido é esse? ò.ô

- É uma reunião. - Kiba afirmou lendo o papel por cima do ombro de Naruto. - Melhor irmos.

---

* * *

Eram seis horas da noite, mas Haku só tinha certeza sobre isso porque consultou o relógio. Quando entrou nas termas fechou os olhos e relaxou, mas logo ficou alerta ao ver Sai entrar. O Yonbi espremeu os lábios nervoso, mas o Rokubi simplesmente virou o rosto ressentido: 

- Kiba-kun me contou tudo, Haku-kun.

-...

- Eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Não lembro de nada.

Haku o mirou com mais anteção:

- Apesar d'eu acreditar em você essa situação já saiu do controle.

- Eu sei...

_"Yo, senpais!"_

Naruto apareceu sem aviso, deixando os dois levemente surpresos, mas Sai logo mudou seu olhar para um de malícia:

- Naruto em termas masculinas? Achei que era uma garota.

- Muito engraçado.

O Kyuubi entrou nas termas e tirou a toalha, depois fechou os olhos e abaixou as orelhas relaxado.

- Ar... Termas...

- Impressionante. - Sai olhava para um ponto peculiar. - Tem certeza que não é uma garota? Estou me admirando com o que vejo aqui.

- ...! ORA, SEU...

_"Pelo visto está interessado."_

- ...?

O Nibi se aproximou sério e entrou na água, olhando diretamente para o Rokubi.

- O que acha que vai ganhar provocando-o?

- Não sei... Nunca se sabe.

- Hn. Não vai conseguir nada assim.

- Ciumes?

Sasuke lançou um olhar frio e repulsivo para Sai, que apenas sorria ironicamente. Nem repararam Naruto olhando confuso de um para o outro.

- ...!? - _"Essa discussão é por minha causa??" _- AAH?!??

De repente o loiro corou quando viu que Haku se aproximara dele e começara a olhar com a maior inocência.

- Por que, Sai? Eu acho que está bom sim.

- ...!!! PAREM DE FICAR OLHANDO! - O Kyuubi rapidamente pegou a toalha e a afundou na água. - Ou pelo menos sejam mais discretos!

-...?

- Unf. Por que esse tipo de coisa só acontece comigo?

O Yonbi lhe dirigiu um olhar divertido e voltou para o seu lugar enquanto Sasuke e Sai voltavam a se encarar. Nesse momento Gaara se juntou a eles nas termas e olhou para os colegas como se percebesse alguma coisa no ar:

- O que eu perdi?

- Nada. - Respondeu o loiro com azedume.

- Hm... E só faltam Kiba e Neji?

Os quatro balançaram a cabeça confirmando.

Foi a vez de Neji chegar, mas acompanhado de Shikamaru, para a surpresa dos bijuus.

- ...! - Neji fuzilou cada um com o olhar. - Vocês estão na forma completa!?

- Claro. Esse banho é relaxante. - Naruto respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- Vão deixar a água cheia de pêlos!

- E você cheia de cabelo. Entra logo aí. E quem é esse?

- Meu nome é Shikamaru. - Ele respondeu entrando na água. - Você deve ser o Kyuubi e você o Nibi. Os outros eu já conheço.

- Não se engane pela cara de sono. - Neji interpôs se afundando nas termas. - Ele é um gênio e estava como espião na base de pesquisa de Suna e Konoha junto com Temari-san, coletando informações. Foram eles que descobriram o que aconteceu com Sai e Suigetsu.

Todos o fitaram interessados.

- Eu faço o que posso. - O Nara falou olhando para o teto como se as pedras fossem mais interessante. - Bem, o que posso dizer é que vocês correm perigo.

- ...?!

- Não temos a noite toda. Seja breve. - Sibilou Sasuke fazendo Shikamaru voltar a atenção para ele.

- Ta bem, ta bem... Acontece que a ANBU, a arma secreta doss militares, desenvolvem a tempos um modo de manipular vocês. Digamos que cada experiência foi muito cara para se matar simplesmente. Foi então criado um chip de controle da mente que praticamente reprograma a consciência de vocês. - Shikamaru levantou o indicador como se pedisse mais atenção. - O primeiro modelo chegava a ser o dobro do diâmetro da minha unha e teria que ser cirurgicamente colocada no cortez cerebral, mas aos poucos eles foram aperfeiçoando os dispositivos e criaram os nanochips.

- Kitsune, está entendendo? - Neji interveio severo ao sentir um ponto de interrogação enorme bem em cima da cabeça do loiro.

- Ahn... Sim. Continue.

- Hm? Certo, ah... Bem, esses nanochips são criados aos montes agora e são misturados a uma solução aquosa. Basta injetar a solução em vocês e os dispositivos vão direto para o cérebro. São temporários, mas causam um estrago e tanto. Sai é cria dos militares então deve ter vários desses no seu corpo, mas Suigetsu...

Foi total o número de sobrancelhas que se ergueram repentinamente ao ouvir isso.

- Ele estava conosco o tempo todo. - Haku levou a mão à boca.

- Isso mesmo. Neji os chamou aqui para avisar que é melhor começarem a ver a Akatsuki como inimiga de uma vez por todas. Há traidores entre nós e se vocês se tornarem uma ameaça provavelmente todos vão querer matá-los.

- ...

Todos ficaram com as orelhas muchas ao ouvirem isso. Até que Kiba abriu um sorriso esperto:

- Peraí! Mas eu sei como descobrir o traidor! Posso invadir a mente de cada um quando dormirem!

- Mas eles podem lhe descobrir a qualquer momento. - Gaara ponderou.

Shikamaru estalou a língua no céu da boca e cruzou os braços:

- Mas é o jeito. Kiba, sempre que puder vasculhe a mente deles. Todos precisam ficar alertas.

---

* * *

-

**22:05**

Sasuke acabou de vestir o pijama azul e se ajoelhou até o aparelho de dvd. Quando abriu a tampa do eletrônico Naruto entrou no quarto com seu pijama branco e gorro de foca.

- Trouxe pipoca, Sasuke. - Falou mostrando a vasilha e despertando a atenção do parceiro.

- Que gorro ridículo é esse?

- Huh? Nem vem! É bonitinho! Eu tinha um igualzinho, mas como eu disse, a Akatsuki não trouxe nada meu.

- Agora sei o porquê. Hnf. Ainda não acredito que me fez alugar um filme de terror barato.

- Não é terror barato! _Homicidas do submundo_ teve recorde de bilheterias no cinema!

- Pelo menos é melhor que comédia. Odeio elas.

- Claro, você é uma experiência sem músculos suficientes para rir.

- Hnf.

Sasuke ajeitou a TV, colocou o dvd no aparelho, pegou o controle e apertou "play". Quando a música de entrada começou a ecoar pelo quarto o Nekomata pegou dois travesseiros e se dirigiu à cama de Naruto.

- Huh? Por que está vindo pra cá?

Como resposta o Uchiha olhou invocado tentando inutilmente parecer indiferente. Inutilmente, porque seu rosto corara e um de seus olhos tremia vagamente.

- Você só trouxe uma vasilha de pipocas, _dobe_.

- Huh! É mesmo.

- Então arreda para eu ficar aí.

Os dois se sentaram na cama, lado a lado, e começaram a comer a pipoca enquanto o filme seguia.

---

No laboratório de pesquisas biológicas havia apenas duas pessoas de plantão. Deidara olhava de forma maníaca para Sasori quando lhe mostrou a seringa, em seguida amarrou um elástico no braço do ruivo e colheu sangue:

- Não sei como não pensei nisso antes. Se eu pegar várias amostras de tecidos seus poderei ver como reage às misturas genéticas. Tão simples!

O loiro não escondia a fascinação pela descoberta, mas não deixou de reparar que Sasori o fitava serenamente.

- O que foi, danna?

- Deidara... Você escondeu suas pesquisas?

- Sem problemas.

- Você pensou o mesmo que eu, não? Se a Akatsuki decidir matar os afetados podemos dissecá-los facilmente.

- E você concorda com isso?

- ...

Deidara tirou a seringa do braço de Sasori e se levantou para guardar a amostra:

- Eu estive pensando... Nós somos praticamente os tutores deles. São incontáveis as vezes que arriscamos o pescoço para salvá-los e acho que confiam em nós dois, Sasori-danna.

- Também pensei nisso.

- E também, matá-los seria dizer que a morte de seus pais foi em vão.

- ...

O loiro voltou com um bisturi e um tubo de ensaio:

- Seus pais planejaram denunciar esse projeto quando a quarta experiência foi feita, por isso foram mortos a queima-roupa. Você me contou, lembra?

- Lembro. - Respondeu antes de espremer os dentes ao sentir o loiro cortar a sua pele. - Mas vamos ser realistas. Se até Itachi, que é obcecado pelo irmão, concorda com essa prática talvez não tenhamos sucesso em mantê-los vivos. E se realmente resolverem matar Sai e Gaara?

- Temos que fazer o possível para não matarem. Agora se não tiver mesmo jeito eu os dissecarei para descobrir a cura para essa doença, Sasori-danna.

- ...

Os dois se entreolharam e sorriram.

De repente a porta se abriu e quem entrou foi Hidan. Nessa hora Deidara olhou para o médico curioso e Sasori franziu o cenho.

- Hn? O que estão fazendo aqui? Coleta de sangue em plena madrugada?

- É apenas um exame de rotina. - O ruivo mentiu com naturalidade. - É impossível fazer isso pela manhã.

- Sei... E esse exame requer amostras da pele também?

- E se for necessário até da raíz dos cabelos e da gema das unhas. Fomos vítimas de um atentado domingo e não sei se Haku-kun me envenenou de alguma forma. Mas o que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

Hidan os olhou com desprezo:

- Não consigo dormir e resolvi fazer hora no laboratório. Só que gosto de trabalhar sozinho.

- Então volte para o quarto e conte carneirinhos. - Deidara sorriu cinicamente. - Não vamos sair daqui tão cedo.

- Não preciso de suas opiniões inúteis, Deidara.

Nem Deidara nem Sasori tiveram tempo de responder à altura, pois o colega de trabalho imediatamente saiu da sala.

---

* * *

**23:00 hs**

Naruto assistia ao filme com as costas acolhidas nos travesseiros e os olhos praticamente grudados na tela enquanto Sasuke permanecia ao seu lado, atento às cenas. A pipoca já havia acabado, mas o filme estava no seu climax.

A mocinha abriu a porta do armário e encontrou o assassino em série pronto para matá-la. Desesperada, correu para o interior da casa e pediu ajuda, mas ninguém a ouviu. O assassino tentou avançar nela, mas a mocinha conseguiu escapar e subiu para o quarto dos pais. Ao chegar lá os viu esquartejados.

Houve um silêncio no filme enquanto a mocinha olhava apavorada para os lados, até que, do nada, o assassino apareceu pronta para matá-la.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Naruto engoliu ar com o impacto do grito sem notar que o Nibi arregalara os olhos. O que seria de um filme de terror sem esses gritos sem aviso?

A mocinha conseguiu fugir e se atirou pela janela.

-...

oooooooooooooooooooooo

_Naquela época Sasuke tinha nove anos._

_O Nekomata saiu correndo pelo interior do casarão apavorado e chorando. Seu rosto estava manchado de sangue, as orelhinhas de gato ativadas e as duas caudas se movendo freneticamente. Chamava pelos pais e pelos outros parentes, mas não ouvia resposta. _

_Foi quando saiu da casa que seus olhos se contraíram e sua respiração falhou._

_- ...! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - O grito saiu pela garganta da forma mais estridente possível._

_O menino acabara de ver os corpos dos pais ali, na sua frente. Decepados aos seus pés. Sasuke não conseguiu conter o choro compulsivo e correu para perto dos cadaveres, mas não chegou mais perto porque Itachi apareceu e contornou seu corpo com um dos braços, prendendo-o._

_- OKA-SAAAN! OTO-SAAAAN!_

_-..._

_Sua voz ecoava por toda o casarão com gritos de choro. As lágrimas caíram sem controle pelo lugar imundo. Foi quando seu terceiro olhos se abriu. Ele já tinha sido aberto outras vezes, mas nunca fez nada demais._

_O garoto se soltou do irmão e abraçou pela cintura o corpo decaptado da mãe, chorando cada vez mais. Toda a sua vida se tornara um inferno, e nem sabia por que chorava. Queria-os de volta. Queria seu pai, sua mãe e seu irmão juntos, como uma família normal. Não aceitava perder tudo isso._

_E foi esse desejo que o fez devorar suas primeiras almas. Algo começou a sair dos corpos sem vida. Nem sólido, nem líquido, nem gasoso. Era transparente e feito de energia. _

_Não havia dúvidas no que estava fazendo. Queria eles de volta, não importava como. Queria seu clã como era._

_O olho sugou as almas daqueles corpos banhados em sangue._

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Essa lembrança fez o Nibi desviar o olhar momentaneamente do filme, o que foi julgado por Naruto como um sinal de medo.

- Eu não falei que esse filme é assustador?

- Você acha? - Sasuke indagou apático

- Você não?

- Não. Pra falar a verdade estou com sono.

- Quê!? Ora, deixa de ser mentiroso, Sasuke! Eles capricharam!

- São todos iguais. Pode até ser interessante, mas não dá medo.

- Como não!?

O Kitsune passou o braço por volta do pescoço do Uchiha e abriu um sorriso maroto fazendo o Nibi reprová-lo com o olhar e erguer o pescoço como se quisesse distância.

- Confessa, Sasuke. O filme é muito legal sim!

- Estou dizendo a verdade. E não falei que pode me tocar.

- Huh? Mas você vive me puxando de um lado pro outro.

Sasuke virou o rosto mal humorado e enrubescido.

- Teimoso. Vai dizer que eles não capricharam nas mortes?

De repente o semblante do Uchiha mudou. Seus olhos ficaram vazios e suas orelhas caídas enquanto seu coração deu um salto sem querer com a súbita lembrança.

- Não. Já vi piores.

- ...?!

O Nekomata olhou indiferente para os lençois sem ver que o sorriso do loiro havia desmanchado. Quando Sasuke resolveu encará-lo acabou mergulhando naqueles olhos azuis mais do que confusos até ver Naruto mover os lábios intrigado, mas sem conseguir emitir som.

- Eu os vi mortos, Naruto. Todos eles.

- E... Eles quem?

- Meu clã. As pessoas que carrego dentro de mim.

- ...

E ao contrário de tudo que o Kitsune esperava, o Nekomata aproveitou o meio-abraço e deitou a cabeça no ombro do loiro, fazendo o Kyuubi perder totalmente a cor e ficar mais desconsertado ainda. Naruto engoliu seco e, muito sem jeito, olhou para o teto como se perguntasse o que deveria fazer naquela situação.

E a melhor resposta foi ficar daquele jeito, em silêncio, até o loiro se acostumar àquele toque.

Naruto sentiu uma vontade desesperada de dizer mais alguma coisa útil, mas nada lhe vinha à cabeça, ou ao menos nada mais que o porquê dele nunca ter perguntado onde o Nibi arranjara aquelas almas. Foi esse pensamento que mais entristeceu o loiro.

- Eu... Eu não queria desenterrar seu passado. - Naruto murmurou culpado.

- Esqueça. Isso é problema meu.

- ...

Gradativamente o Kitsune fechou os olhos e foi abraçando mais o Uchiha até se acolher novamente nos travesseiros com ele.

Sasuke fechou os olhos ignorando todos os gritos que a mocinha dava enquanto fugia do tal homicida. Aquela sensação de conforto parecia que só o Kitsune era capaz de transmitir, por isso parecia impossível repelí-lo.

O Kyuubi passou a olhar a tela distante e pensativo. Perto daquela sensação de aperto no coração, o filme nem parecia mais tão assustador. Só queria ficar ali mesmo, ao lado do Nibi.

Terror. São todos iguais.

-

**Continua**

* * *

**Ps: Não. Não vai ter ShikaNeji. XD**

**-**

**xX KiTSunE Xx**

Oh, sim! Um viva para os casais estrambólicos que deveriam ter trocado algumas palavras no anime. n.nb

Céus... Você está realmente viciada por SasoDei! Hm... Quer eles para... Ahn... Passarem uns dias com você! Aí pode fazer o que quiser com eles! X)

Sasori e Deidara: °O°

"Meu apelido na escola eh Bijou, saca? Isso eh traumatizante"

É? Por que? o.ô

Não se preocupe, o beijo SasoDei VAI ROLAR!

* * *

**Sasah-chan**

Tá explicado o motivo das neuras... Caham, quero dizer, do comportamento homicida do Sai. Sorte que Kiba e Hinata apareceram.

Um NaruSasu bem açucarado nesse capítulo, Sasah-chan!

* * *

Thai-Chan 

_"KakaSasu?  
e.e  
Eu tbm amo esse casal."_

Confesso que não curto, mas é outro muito evidente no anime. Não podia deixar passar :P

Vi um doujinchin KakaSasu NaruSasu e achei tão bem escrito (e fundamentado) que tirei o chapéu pra esse yaoi. Só não me lembro o nome.

* * *

**Aluada Ninfadora**

_"acabastes com o pobre do Garra com essa do Naruto 'foi esquisito'"_

O Naruto nunca tinha dado um beijo yaoi. Que outra reação ele teria? o.ô

Sem falar que o Naruto é muito inconveniente XD (O maior fora dele foi quando disse "Você não mudou nada" para Sakura, lembra? Morri de rir nessa parte)

* * *

Uchiha Gih

Mais ou menos. Não é como um ItaNaru só da parte do Itachi. Mais a frente vai aparecer que Sasuke já chegou a retribuir.

"e que teme fofo ficando vermelho com orelhinha /  
sua fic influencia a desenhar"

Desenho... Do teme... Vermelho... Com orelhinha?

EU QUEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Por que você me disse isso? Agora eu e todo o fã-clube do Sasuke tá babando por esse desenho! XO

* * *

**Haruno Soraya**

Eu realmente não sei se terá Naruto e Itachi. Apesar de não ser um yaoi evidente ele chega a ser popular. Vamos ver. n.n

Abraços!

* * *

**Danny**

Pronto! NaruSasu no capricho! E um ciuminho básico estrelando o Sai.

Ahn... Danny, certas coisas NÃO é bom imaginar. Sasuke com a língua do Orochimaru é uma delas XO

* * *

**Camis**

_"Mais o Sasuke tá podendo hein ! Itachi, Kakashi...fora seu fã clube"_

Estamos falando do Sasuke. O último tostine do pacote do mundo de Naruto. Todo mundo quer o coitado XD

_"ontem quando eu ia sair, vi meu irmão vestido com a seguinte roupa :Camisa amarela e short vermelho .Comecei a rir e ninguem entendeu nada.Eu estava me lembrando da descrição da roupa do Naru-chan do cap passado"_

Hauahauahauahauahuaha! Deve ter ficado legal! 8D

Ps: Naruto mandou dizer que vai cobrar direitos autorais por estarem tentando imitar seu estilo.

* * *

**Lucia almeida martins**

Realmente maioria dos meus leitores são bons de faro (Ou eu que sou previsível -.-). Você acertou, a Sakura é a ex do Naruto e ainda vai ser explicado por que ela não se lembra.

Bjs, Lucia!

* * *

**Uzumaki Mari**

O Itachi não é tão gente fina quanto era em "Os Seguidores". Aqui ele é mais perigoso. Esse "amar" tem outro sentido e é justamente esse que você está pensando nesse exato momento.

* * *

**Misu**

_"Amo amo amo NaruSasu! Tá lindo demais xD Adoro!"_

Fãs de NaruSasu são sempre bem vindos!!!! 8D - Joga confetes!

Pode crer. Promeiro Orochimaru, depois tem o Itachi, o ero-Kakashi (que tinha que existir), e o fã-clube oficial que agarra, beija e carrega o Nekomata pra tudo que é lado.

Mas Sasuke é muito difícil. Foi usar logo o Obito pro Kakashi recuar e no primeiro capítulo o Orochimaru teve que sair às pressas do quarto quando o teme resolveu atacar. XD

NaruSasu é mesmo tudo! n.n Espalhe aos amigos!

Um abraço, Mizu!

* * *

**Larry A. K. McDowell**

Entenda o Naruto. Ele nunca deu um beijo yaoi, claro que pra ele foi estranho 8)

Mas foi bom, senão ele não teria retribuído. 8D

E Orochimaru? Você cuidou bem dele? Sentiu saudades do Kabuto? Olha que o Kabuto ficou deprimido aqui.

_"Me diz que o Gaara não vai ficar sozinho o.o  
E me diz que ele vai ficar com o Haku XDD"_

Nhaaaaaaa... Pois ééééé... n.n

* * *

**Miitra**

Entendo perfeitamente sua colocação, e eis as minhas respostas:

_"Ela contém muitos diálogos. A fic se torna muito cansativa quando temos apenas inúmeras citações para imaginarmos o contexto que se segue... As idéias podem ser boas, mas só de olhar o tamanho dela e a quantidade de travessões, imagina-se que boa parte não passa de piadinhas sem sentido (o que às vezes, é.). Torna-se muito entediante a leitura de algo no formato de um Script de novela."_

Muitos não gostam de parágrafos imensos, com poucas falas, como se as personagens vivessem somente em função do climax e não fizessem mais nada além disso. Gosto de mostrar estórias colaterais e faz parte de um estilo. Mas realmente não deixa de parecer uma novela, apesar d'eu nunca ter dito que esta ficaria na forma de narração erudita.

_"A falta de definição das coisas me desagrada. Falta cenário, falta sentimento, falta de detalhes. Você põe muitos fatos falados e pouca coisa para se pensar, mastigar... Parece preguiça de trabalhar os personagens e o contexto que se segue. Procure trabalhar um pouco mais nas personalidades e na interação do cenário com elas, pois dependendo do momento, eles ajudam MUITO."_

Acontece que nesse caso as personagens já são mais do que conhecidas e não há nenhum PO aqui. Nem eu escrevo como se fosse, convenhamos. Não faz sentido eu ficar fazendo descrições diversas porque seria chamar o leitor de desmemoriado, cego ou sem imaginação. O exagero nas descrições também provoca a inércia da leitura e torna a obra prolixa. Isso aqui é uma fic, lida em computador, e portanto mais passível de distração.

Até mesmo um parágrafo dividido em duas linhas facilita a vida de alguém que sofre de cefaléia ou perda de concentração, mas que mesmo assim quer ler um capítulo longo.

_"Emoticons. Sua fic, que era para ser séria, além do formato novelístico, usa emoticons. A classificação desta fic é Drama/Romance, mas você usa os elementos de uma fiction de humor, quebrando totalmente o que você gostaria de passar. Uma pena, pois talvez a idéia seja boa, mas não é bem captada"_

Eu realmente evito ao máximo usar emoticons quando a estória não está no formato de roteiro, mas as vezes não consigo expressar em palavras tudo o que eu queria apresentar com a personagem, e como se trata de entretenimento não me importo de colocar um ou outro.

"_quebrando totalmente o que você gostaria de passar"?_ Não. Eu realmente não quero passar uma fic cem por cento séria, aliás nunca quis. Basta ler as outras. Realmente quero que o leitor ache engraçado.

E você esqueceu de uma coisa, esta fic sofre influências de anime. Não é como escrever uma fic de Harry Potter (No meu caso Harry Potter e o mapa de Platina, na Floreios e Borrões), que recebe unicamente influência do próprio livro. Palavras aqui não são o suficiente.

A descrição desta fic é Drama/Romance porque o enredo gira em torno de dramas e romances, mas se esses emoticons influenciam tanto o andamento da trama, sem problemas. Mudarei para "geral" e ficamos todos bem.

Não estou desmerecendo sua opinião, tampouco afirmo que não vou usa-la para evoluir, apenas expus os meus motivos para escrevê-la assim.

Uau! Foi a review com resposta mais longa que eu já dei!

Ps: Não resisti e coloquei um emoticon nesse capítulo :)

* * *

**Hanna Yin-Yang**

_"Pô, todo mundo quer o Sasuke oO"_

Hm... Não é nenhuma novidade. O.ô **- Tentando desesperadamente conter noventa por cento da população feminina de Konoha (E Orochimaru ¬¬) loucas pelo Sasuke-Nekomata. **

_"Sai e Suigetsu parece nome de dupla sertaneja 8D"_

Hauahauahauahauaa! Pow, Hanna, toda vez que eu escrevi Sai e Suigetsu nesse capítulo me lembrei do seu comentário. Não dá para NÃO imaginar a cena! Hauahauahauahauahauahua!

Já pensou em fazer uma fic sobre isso? Olha que eu leio! 8P

Nunca pensei em GaaHaku, nem sabia que esse casal tem comunidade. Eu estava escrevendo e aí "puft!" eu os achei uma gracinha juntos! °¬°

* * *

**Inu**

Oxi... Haku é muito bonzinho pra tentar arquitetar contra Naruto e Gaara e Sasuke é muito orgulhoso pra ficar tramando contra casais, mas de vez enquanto vai ter pontadas NaruGaa pela fic. n.n

Um abraço procê! 8)

* * *

**Tratwy**

Hahahahaha! Realmente são inesquecíveis:

EMOcionada, DEIdara, SasUKE, SaKUra...

E a minha favorita: M**a**ito Ga**i** - M**u**ito Ga**y **XD

Kiba: Sério! Tá, peraí! **- Vai correndo até o quarto e volta com uma fotos e um papel com um link no youtube. **- Feito! 8D

Haku: ú///ù

Sasori: Já que insiste... **- Pega o cerrote.**

Hamiko: Hei! Só quem avacalha com o Orochi aqui sou eu, Sasori. ò.ó

Olha, quanto a procura por fics desse yaoi eu desisti de ficar procurando. As vezes eu vou nas minhas reviews (Ou em reviews de alguma fic de comédia que eu goste) e vou clicando nos links de quem leu e gostou para ver as fics. Ou fico caçando nos "favoritos" dos outros.

Também ando lendo NaruSasu's em espanhol. Confesso que gosto do desenrolar das estórias.

* * *

**Elis Shadow**

Bem, Naruto faz Matemática (Não sei se cheguei a escrever isso) e Kakashi é professor dele (Ele é matemático e médico n.n). Haku e Hinata fazem medicina, Kiba engenharia elétrica, Sasuke física, Gaara História, Suigetsu oceonografia e Sai psicologia. 8)

_"Neh, todos se sentem atraidos pelo Teme... O.O''  
Até o Kakashi... Tinha esperanças de que ele fosse o unico ser a manter a pureza desta fic... Opa... me engano, essa é a Hinata"_

É né, porque até o Haku surpreende. Além disso acho que o Kakashi só é puro de bons pensamentos. n.n

_"Mas, por que quando é o Perva do Itachi, o sasuke não reaje? O.ó"_

É uma looonga história, mas vai ser contada aqui. n.nb Posso lhe dar um spoiler. Itachi tinha um caso com Sasuke desde que o caçula era uma criança.

_"Sasuke de roupa de banho e se lambendo... Eu quero ver \°O°/"_

Naruto: °¬°

Sasuke: ¬¬

Hamiko: XD

Um abraço, Elis!

* * *

**Babi-chan**

Quanto tempo, Babi-chan! Não esquenta, a Yue falou que seu pc quebrou n.n Espero que tenha gostado do final de "Os Seguidores".

Vi uma comunidade KakaSasu e a descrição tinha algo como "Se você acha que o Sasuke é a Lolita do Kakashi". Hilário. XD

_"O sasuke e safadinho --.-- fica observando o naruto XP tenho certeza q o amou desda primeira vez q o viu"_

Naruto: Siiiiim!** - Mini-naruto raposinha agarrando mini-Sasuke gatinho.**

Só aviso que talvez o único lemon que eu escreva seja NaruSasu (pq lemon não é minha praia), mas se alguém não quiser ficar só na imaginação e quiser fazer um capítulo a parte (Desde que coloque os créditos) eu não só ficaria satisfeita como até indicaria.

* * *

**Mary-neechan**

Haha! Sait Seiya é do tempo que eu escrevia pra Biblioteca do Guaruhara. Depois só fiz jogar tudo no F.F Net e fiquei restrita à esse site.

Me avise quando começar a escrevê-las! A Giza também adoraria ver!

Um abraço!


	6. Os dois lados da Akatsuki

_O menino de cinco anos entrou num salão metálico e tecnológico acompanhado do rapaz loiro cuja franja escontia um dos olhos. Quem os recebeu foi Pein e Tsunade, cujos olhos não escondiam a ansiedade pela criança._

_- É ele mesmo, Deidara? - Indagou Tsunade ao rapaz._

_- Não. Eu peguei a criança errada. Claro que sim, não?_

_A mulher torceu o nariz para Deidara e cruzou os braços:_

_- Haku, estou certa?_

_Haku espremeu os lábios e abaixou a cabeça trêmulo._

_- O que houve com ele?_

_- Depois que mataram o tenente Zabuza esse garoto ficou sob domínio da ANBU e seria executado... Hm... - Olhou para o relógio. - Há duas horas atrás, mas eu consegui tirá-lo da câmara de gás a tempo._

_Pein não mostrou reação, mas Tsunade pareceu levemente incomodada:_

_- Pelo menos temos mais um bijuu. Gaara deve se sentir sozinho já que os irmãos viajaram._

_- Vamos fazer um teste. - Pein falou seriamente. - Coloque esse garoto para dividir o quarto com Gaara._

_Deidara arregalou os olhos:_

_- Ta louco, Pein? Gaara é uma experiência defeituosa e sabemos disso. Ele pode atacá-lo como atacou os médicos!_

_- ..._

_- Huh?_

_Nesse momento Deidara olhou para trás e viu um menino ruivo com cauda e orelhas de Tanuki aparecer na porta do salão, segurando um ursinho de pelúcia marrom. Os presentes permaneceram sem graça diante do olhar melâncólico de Gaara, exceto Haku, que se escondeu atrás de Deidara._

_- Gaara não vai machucar você, Haku-kun. - Tsunade falou severa. - Gaara-kun, não entre mais aqui sem permissão._

_- Eu acho que ele queria ver o garoto novo. - Deidara falou coçando o nariz._

_- Que seja. Gaara-kun, leve Haku-kun para o seu quarto e o aloje lá._

_- Hai. - Murmurou triste._

_Haku engoliu seco, mas acompanhou o Ichibi em silêncio._

**Cap. 5**

**Os dois lados da Akatsuki**

**-**

Era manhã quando Gaara abriu os olhos e viu Haku sentado na cama, amarrando os cabelos num coque e deixando duas madeixas caindo em volta da sua cabeça.

- ...? Acordou cedo? - O ruivo comentou com uma cara sonolenta e a cabeça afundada no travesseiro.

- Konan-sama que me acordou. Ela veio avisar que você não vai sair daqui hoje.

- ...

- Isso não é bom.

Haku se levantou e mirou Gaara esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas o ruivo apenas se sentou e desviou o olhar para o travesseiro:

- Tudo bem. Não vai ter muita coisa importante hoje.

- Isso é o de menos. Eu peço para um de seus colegas a matéria e tiro uma cópia.

O Yonbi se sentou na beira da cama do Ichibi e passou a mão na testa do ruivo, por baixo dos cabelos de fogo.

- Mas você vai ficar aqui o dia inteiro, Gaara. Eu não confio neles. Não agora.

- Não perca seu tempo se preocupando comigo. Estou mais seguro que você. - Pegou a mão de Haku e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele. - Se cuide lá fora.

- ...

**---**

Num outro quarto se espalhava o clima de "durma com os anjos". O bichano se espreguiçou e olhou para os lados se sentindo solitário. Em busca da atenção do dono, o animal pulou em cima da cama de Naruto e começou a brincar com as orelhinhas de raposa, fazendo o rapaz se mover involuntariamente. O Kyuubi não queria acordar. Fazia uma manhã fria demais para se acordar cedo, e além disso estava abraçando algo muito fofo enquanto dormia.

O loiro espantou o bichano preguiçosamente e voltou a abraçar o corpo que estava dormindo de frente pra ele.

Peraí? Corpo!?

De repente abriu os olhos e descobriu que o "algo fofo" era o Nekomata aquecido nas suas caudas e em seus braços.

- AAAAH! - Num impulso se afastou rapidamente e ficou sentado na cama, quase se fundindo à parede enquanto o Nibi dormia profundamente.

O Kitsune se agachou no colchão e ficou olhando curioso para o Nekomata como se ele fosse algum alien. Piscou duas vezes. E depois mais duas vezes. Até que suas orelhas se mexeram e o Kyuubi olhou para a televisão. Ainda estava ligada.

- Lembrei... Dormimos antes do filme acabar.

- ZZzzZzzzzz

- Boa. Vou ter que devolver hoje e nem sei quem era o assassino.

Naruto se levantou da cama e embrulhou o Uchiha com o endredon, depois alimentou seu gatinho e pegou suas roupas para lavar. Entretanto foi só sair do banheiro, com sua camisa laranja com desenho de aspiral, para se deparar com a cabeça de Deidara atrás da porta.

- Huh? Naruto-kun? Não sabia que acordava cedo, esperava ver Sasuke-kun.

- ...! Ah, não! Você não veio aqui dar em cima dele, né?

- ??? Ahn... Não? Na verdade já que você está acordado pode vir comigo um instante?

- ...

---

O lugar que Deidara levara o Kitsune fora uma sala de exames médicos, que naquele momento se encontrava vazia. Naruto, sentado na maca, bocejou alto, mas logo acordou ao ver o pesquisador trazer uma seringa com um líquido amarelado dentro.

- Epa! O que é isso? - Perguntou o Kyuubi desconfiado.

- Uma toxina. Quero ver como seu corpo reage.

- Nem pensar! Você não vai aplicar essa coisa em mim. De repente meu corpo reage mal!

- É por isso que só vou injetar uma pequena dose e coletar amostras do seu sangue. Vamos, me dê seu braço.

- Não. - O bijuu não só se inclinou para trás como levou o braço junto. - E olha, eu to sabendo desses tais nanos-sei-lá que fazem a gente ficar doido. Se alguma coisa acontecer a mim eu juro que...

- Eu não vou lhe fazer mal. - A voz de Deidara soou tão objetiva que calou o bijuu.

Foi nesse momento que o Kitsune reparou no pesquisador. Deidara o mirava com um ar demasiadamente melancólico. Naruto então se acalmou.

O pesquisador injetou a toxina no bijuu e puxou o êmbolo da mesma seringa, extraindo sangue. Aquela sensação foi muito desagradável (Leia-se "dolorosa").

- Ahn... Por que está fazendo isso? - Naruto indagou ainda de olho na seringa.

- Não interessa. O trato foi esse. Vocês seriam as nossas cobaias, não?

- Mas se for pra arriscar meu pescoço desse jeito prefiro ir embora. Se não me disser o que está fazendo eu conto tudo para a minha médica. Aquela tal Shizune.

- Moleque irritante. - Deidara fechou os olhos e cerrou os dentes.

- E então?

- Hmpf. Eu estou tentando ajudar uma pessoa que sofre de uma doença degenerativa, satisfeito?

- ...! Como é?

- Isso mesmo. Por isso tenho que descobrir como o seu corpo e de outros bijuus funcionam. Se fosse possível até dissecar um de vocês eu dissecaria.

- Dissecar!!

- Não mexa seu braço! - Deidara alertou tenso. - Sim. Dissecar. Confesso que pensei nessa hipótese, mas não significa que pretendo matar vocês. Só não vou protegê-los como a minha vida, lógico. São muito úteis mortos.

Ao acabar de coletar o sangue, Deidara colocou num tubo de ensaio e pegou um pequeno bisturi e uma lâmina, entretanto Naruto não o observava mais. Permaneceu absorto nos seus próprios pensamentos porque o que aquele pesquisador dissera fazia sentido. Afinal são nove experiências que no momento só traziam problemas.

Nesse momento se espantou ao ver que Deidara estava próximo demais e o encarava nos olhos.

- Olha, Naruto-kun... Eu vou lhe falar um pouco sobre as experiências. Pode confiar em mim. Considere como um presente por me ajudar agora.

- O que tem as experiências?

- Os projetos de um a nove foram elaborados com um objetivo específico em uma guerra. O padrão usado foi a ultilidade para arma ou escudo. Quanto maior o número maior o poder de ataque, quanto menor o número mais defensiva a experiência é.

- ...

"Gaara funciona como um escudo humano, é praticamente uma muralha porque foi projetado para construir fortalezas e armadilhas de areia. Por isso é a experiência mais defensiva."

"A aparência de Sasuke contribuiu para que fosse escolhido como experiência número 2, pois a finalidade do Nibi seria a espionagem. Por isso Sasuke-kun tem sentidos altamente aguçados. O poder de invocar almas serve apenas para defendê-lo e os tiros de bola de fogo é apenas um acessório para mantê-lo mais seguro"

"Suigetsu também foi projetado para coleta de dados, mas do tipo que exige menos discrição e mais fuga. Por isso possui um ataque mais potente que o fogo e ainda pode se transformar em água para escapar... Só que isso o torna mais vulnerável que as duas primeiras experiências. Afinal não sabemos se ele evaporou."

Naruto ouvia tudo interessado.

- Agora vejamos as experiências intermediárias. Elas seriam usadas para ganhar tempo em situações de calamidade.

"Haku foi projetado para produzir inúmeros tipos de venenos e usá-los por diversos meios, mas até mesmo o veneno é a sua defesa. Sem falar que ele tem asas, aumentando sua habilidade de esquiva, fugas e ataques"

"O olfato de Kiba supera o dos cães e por isso ele sempre premedita o ataque. Como também possui golpes mentais pode confundir a mente dos oponentes e até apagar a memória deles se quiser. Foi um bijuu criado para ser usado como fonte de informação, ataque e defesa."

- ...! Então foi Kiba que apagou a memória da Sakura-chan?!

Deidara fechou a boca e acabou sorrindo curioso:

- Bem, eu ouvi o Kiba dizer que encontrou na sua mente uns assuntos para serem resolvidos. Talvez ele tenha apagado sim.

- E quando foi que ele vasculhou a minha mente?!

- Tinham aplicado um sedativo forte em você e precisávamos saber quem foi, lembra?

- ...!

- Posso continuar? Obrigado. Bem, por fim foram criados os últimos projetos, voltados unicamente para o ataque.

"Primeiro o Rokubi, que deveria funcionar como um soldado de filmes de ação. Sai não tem muitos movimentos, mas possui poder de fogo e trovão altamente destrutivos numa batalha"

"Depois o Shichibi. A delicadeza de Hinata quando bebê foi o que fez dela a escolhida para ser a experiência número sete, pois teria que ser um corpo apropriado para mudar de forma. O Shichibi pode tanto atacar com eficácia, já que se transforma no que é mais viável para derrotar alguém, como também possui um ótimo meio de fuga."

"Então a base militar resolveu criar a menina dos seus olhos: A mistura genética número oito. O sonho de fazer uma mistura genética capaz de formar uma criatura com grande reserva de energia, que pode se mover maleavelmente e ainda por cima causar danos no solo foi realizado. Mas antes que escolhessem a criança, e essa criança seria você, Orochimaru a usou em si mesmo"

- ... - O Kitsune olhou para o teto pensativo. - É. Kiba tinha me contado. Parece que depois gerou efeitos colaterais.

- Orochimaru é um corpo muito velho para se aplicar uma mistura genética. Mas a besteira estava feita e a raiva da base de pesquisa a fez planejar uma outra criatura. A experiência número nove, criada unicamente com uma função: Destruir de qualquer maneira aquilo que a incomoda.

- ...

- E eles escolheram você, Naruto. Seus pais nunca concordaram, mas Danzou os considerava os melhores soldados, então não queria outra pessoa senão o filho deles.

O punho direito de Naruto se fechou repentinamente.

- Não estou querendo duvidar da sua humanidade, mas... - O pesquisador prosseguiu. - Você foi projetado pra ser uma espécie de bomba atômica. Seus talentos só se resumem a isso. Talvez o único que consiga sobreviver ao seu ataque seja Gaara, e mesmo assim ele ficaria num estado deplorável. Você não foi feito para salvar. Apenas matar.

- ...

- Foi por essa causa que seus pais o sequstraram da base e a explodiram. Pelo que eu sei seu pai morreu na hora do ato e sua mãe foi assassinada quando você tinha seis anos. Chegou a ver?

- Não... - Respondeu triste. - Ela me mandou correr e nunca mais voltar quando eles apareceram.

O pesquisador tirou uma lasca de sua pele.

- AI!

- O que eu quero dizer com toda essa explicação é que... Eu descobri uma coisa sobre você quando analisei suas células.

- ...!

- Se alguém injetar qualquer coisa em você que seja ruim para o seu corpo ele provavelmente a destruirá. E talvez isso inclua os nanochips.

---

Sasuke estendeu suas roupas, escovou os dentes e vestiu uma calça jeans, blusa preta e um casaco azul escuro. De repente suas orelhas se moveram e quandodeu meia volta Itachi o segurou pelos braços e o beijou de modo faminto, empurrando-o contra a pia. O Nibi apertou os olhos enquanto tentava empurrá-lo pelos ombros, até afastou a cabeça.

- Ar... Ar...

- Passei aqui ontem a noite, _otouto_. - O mais velho falou secamente. - E o vi dormindo.

- ...!

- Então aquele é o motivo de você me evitar?

Sasuke olhou com repulsa e tensão para o irmão, sem perceber que foi abraçado mais pela cintura. Os olhos ameaçadores parecia um traço característico da linhagem e ficaram mais evidentes quando o primogênito tocou no queixo do caçula:

- Olhando você desse jeito eu chego à conclusão que você ralmente mudou. Ficou mais forte, mais maduro... Mais atraente.

- Me solte... - A voz de Sasuke soou severa.

Itachi fechou os olhos e começou a distribuir beijos famintos pelo seu pescoço, fazendo o sangue de Sasuke ferver.

- Ahn... Pare...

- Você quer. Como sempre quis, por mais que acabe se punindo por isso depois.

Itachi puxou os cabelos do caçula e lhe deu um beijo invasor, forçando a passagem e fazendo Sasuke retribuir impulsivamente. O pesquisador puxou o Nibi e foi empurrando-o até a parede. Em seguida o virou de costas e colocou uma das mãos dentro da calça do Nekomata enquanto a outra passava por dentro de sua camisa.

Sasuke apertou os olhos e encostou a fronte na parede.

- Pare...

- Se realmente quisesse que eu parasse faria alguma coisa. - Sussurrou massageando um ponto sensível.

- PARE!

De repente Itachi foi obrigado a parar o que estava fazendo.

Alguém apontava uma katana nas costas do primogênito, ameaçando-o se continuasse, e, ao olhar a figura por cima do ombro, os olhos de Itachi ganharam uma conotação de espanto e soltou o caçula. Seu pai era o manipulador daquela katana.

- Por que está fazendo isso, Sasuke? - O Akatsuki perguntou frívolo.

Sasuke baixou o olhar com uma definição de medo e outra de ódio antes de olhar para o irmão de canto:

- Sabe por que não o mato? Porque nada vai mudar o fato de que somos irmãos e você mesmo me disse que sempre estaremos ligados, mesmo que por um vínculo de ódio. Além disso você matou o clã por minha causa.

- ...

- Mas eu não sou mais uma criança que pode ser seduzida. - Imediatamente encarou o irmão. - Foi isso que você fez: Me seduziu. Mesmo que nossos pais tenham atribuído a culpa do incesto a mim pelo fato d'eu ser uma experiência, foi você que começou tudo.

- Não seja covarde, _otouto_. Você fala como se não tivesse participação.

- Eu não vou ter pena da próxima vez. Não me procure mais. Eu ainda controlo nosso clã.

-...

Itachi deu meia volta e saiu do banheiro com um sentimento de revanchismo no ar.

-

---

-

Na sala médica um homem analisava cuidadosamente o líquido em uma seringa enquanto era assistido por outro.

_"Como aqueles idiotas não se alertaram para o fato de haver espiões como aqueles na base?"_

_"..."_

_"Não podemos perder tempo. Nossas intenções já foram descobertas"_

-

---

-

* * *

A tarde a aula de Sasuke terminou e, como era de praxe, o Uchiha foi imediatamente embora. Nunca fora do seu interesse ficar para conversar como um ser-humano normal. Isso se ele fosse um ser humano normal. 

- _Yo_, Sasuke-kun! - Sakura acenou para ele, fazendo o Nibi parar.

Sakura sorriu corada ao ver o rapaz olhando para ela e correu até ele.

- Sasuke-kun, que coincidência. Não tenho mais nenhuma disciplina agora.

- Sorte a sua. Você me disse que odeia quando as aulas se prolongam no tempo.

- ...! Você se lembra do que eu disse?

O Nibi assentiu com a acabeça e olhou para Naruto que estava longe, conversando em um banco com Haku.

- Eu tenho que ir, Sakura. Se cuide.

- ...

A estudante ficou com o rosto escarlate e Sasuke foi embora.

- Sasuke-kun não é só o garoto mais lindo que eu já conheci! Ele é tão gentil! - Disse para si mesma.

Enquanto isso o Kyuubi e o Yonbi passavam o tempo, esperando pelo Nibi.

- Deidara-sama falou que você só serve para destruir?

Naruto apenas se inclinou para frente, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas:

- Tem uma certa lógica, mas eu não posso acreditar que não sirvo para ajudar. Arg! Isso é ridículo!

- Pelo visto você não é o tipo de pessoa que se conforma muito fácil.

- Gaara é uma experiência com defeito, Sai uma bomba relógio militar e agora eu... Aff. Não vai demorar até cada um de nós de uma definição própria.

Nesse momento Haku passou a olhar o movimento do campus com um candura na face que o deixava distante.

- Eu disse algo errado? - Indagou Naruto preocupado.

- Não. Você entendeu Gaara melhor do que eu.

- ...?

- Ele seria a pessoa capaz de lhe deixar forte, Naruto-kun? - O Yonbi se voltou para o primo. - Quando você quer proteger muito uma pessoa você se torna mais forte por ela. Não que a sua vida valha menos, mas é que se essa pessoa fosse embora você sentiria muito a falta dela.

- ...

Naruto ouviu impressionado, mas logo sua anteção se desviou para Sasuke assim que o Nibi se aproximou.

- Vamos? - Inquiriu o Uchiha naturalmente.

Haku assentiu com a cabeça e logo os três foram embora.

o

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Haku e Gaara eram crianças naquele tempo. A dupla andava pelo corredor metálico sem trocar palavras, fazendo com que o som das passadas ecoasse pela área. O Yonbi mantinha uma distância segura de três passos do Ichibi e andava cauteloso depois de ouvir o comentário de Deidara. _

_Aquela distância provocava um aperto em Gaara. Já se acostumara como todos lhe tratando daquela forma, mas aquele menino dividiria o quarto com ele. Todos os dias teria que lidar com uma criatura que se comportaria como um coelho na jaula de uma cobra._

_O ruivo espremeu os lábios e parou de andar. _

_- ...! - O novato entranou a parada repentina. - Senpai... Tudo bem?_

_- ..._

_- Senpai?_

_- Não tenha medo de mim também. - Gaara mirou o novato e abaixou as orelhas de Tanuki._

_- ...!_

_- Prometo nunca machucar você. Acredite em mim._

_Uma sensação de leveza preencheu Haku com aquele simples comentário. Não soube dizer o que o fez acreditar em Gaara, mas deu três passos a frente para ficar mais perto do novo parceiro._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

Por volta do meio dia a sede da Akatsuki estava razoavelmente movimentada.

Tsunade, em sua sala, acabava de ler os últimos relatórios quando ouviu as passadas pesadas atrás de si. A loira olhou por cima do ombro e fitou surpresa o dono daqueles passos. Simplesmente um homem robusto, com trajes que pareciam pertencer a um brechó de quinta, e cabelos brancos e compridos, com fios que o assemelhavam a um porco-espinho.

- ...! Jiraya! - A mulher se levantou da cadeira rapidamente sem acreditar no que via.

- Minha nossa, Tsunade! Você não mudou nada!

- ...!

- Hm... Pela sua cara você estava com saudades de mim. - Sorriu de canto.

- Grrr. O que está fazendo aqui? E por onde você esteve esse tempo todo?

O homem se sentou numa cadeira qualquer e tirou uma maçã do bolso para comer.

- Faz quantos anos? Dezoito? Dezenove?

- Primeiro responda as minhas perguntas. Como achou a nossa base e como entrou aqui?

- Ha! Segui Orochimaru. Aquela mistura genética o deixou mais jovem ou é impressão minha? E como você não envelheceu? Está com um corpão.

Tsunade cruzou os braços e virou o rosto severa:

- A mistura-teste número 1 me ajudou, apesar d'eu quase ter morrido depois que não deu certo. Agora demoro para envelhecer.

- E quem é a experiência número 1?

- Sabaku no Gaara. Como foi Suna que iniciou a pesquisa lógico que a primeira experiência teria que vir de lá e Gaara era o mais novinho. Onde você estava?

Tsunade se sentou de frente pra ele, fitando-o com atenção. Ao contrário dela Jiraya envelhecera visivelmente, mesmo assim parecia em completa forma.

- Depois que Minato morreu eu procurei Kushina, mas não a achei. - Respondeu o homem. - Ou melhor, achei o túmulo dela. Então resolvi ir atrás do garoto. Naruto.

- Naruto? Ora, ele está aqui.

- ...! Já? Nossa, vocês são rápidos mesmo! Mas eu já o havia encontrado... No circo.

A loira fez uma careta:

- Circo?!

- Hmhum.

Jiraya deu uma mordida em sua maçã e a mastigou. Quando finalmente engoliu o pedaço seu semblante mudou para um mais sério:

- Sim, um circo localizado no país do Arroz. Se fosse uma potência como o País do Fogo essa notícia teria se alastrado. Não... Eles viram Naruto em sua forma completa e o capturaram. Em troca de comida e abrigo era exibido como atração principal: A raposa humana.

Tsunade não soube o que pensar na hora. A notícia viera como um banho fervente.

- Quando o vi se apresentando eu... Nem sei dizer, quis chegar mais perto e o encontrei dormindo numa gaiola. Parecia um quarto, mas ainda sim era uma gaiola. Não tinha como não reconhecer, ele é a cara de Minato, embora rebelde feito a mãe. Não foi difícil convencê-lo a sair dali, Naruto se seduz muito fácil pela liberdade e a evolução. Eu o levei embora e fiquei sendo o responsável por ele até os dezesseis anos. Depois... Tive que me afastar um pouco.

- ...! Se afastar? Ora, você foi escrever esses livros idiotas!

- Hei, são uma verdadeira obra prima, isso sim! - Jiraya abriu um sorrisão. - E finalmente escrevi minha mais nova obra!

- Poupe-me.

---

- Achim! - Naruto espirrou assim que entrou na sede acompanhado de Haku e Sasuke.

- Saúde, Naruto-kun.

- Eu não gripo. Deve ter gente falando de mim.

Continuaram andando até verem Hidan bem a frente do trio, bloqueando o caminho.

- Ahn... Com lincença? ò.ô - Naruto olhou incrédulo.

Hidan se voltou diretamente para Haku, ignorando o loiro.

- A Shichibi está passando mal graças a você, Yonbi.

- Quê!?

- Seu veneno a acertou, mas o corpo dela só se manifestou agora. Preciso fazer um antídoto então terá que vir comigo.

- ...

Hidan segurou o ombro de Haku e o levou embora, sob os olhares desconfiados de Naruto e Sasuke. Quando a dupla desapareceu da vista o Nibi e o Kyuubi se entreolharam.

-

A dupla continuou andando pelo corredor largo e de madeira polida, que dava acesso aos dormitórios, e de repente viram Gaara acompanhado de Kiba e da moça loira com quatro rabo-de-cavalo. Naruto abriu um sorriso:

- Gaara!

- ... - O ruivo rapidamente o fitou, assim como Temari e o Gobi.

Quando o loiro andou até eles foi impulsivo o pequeno sorriso de Gaara acompanhado do ato de tocar nas mãos do Kitsune e entrelaçar seus dedos nos do loiro. Tão imediato que nem percebera as mãos de Naruto eram mais calejadas.

Talvez porque o Kyuubi não tivesse uma areia para fazê-lo evitar qualquer tipo de esforço.

- Como você tá? Achávamos que íam querer prendê-lo com Sai numa solitária que nem fizeram com Orchimaru.

O ruivo permaneceu em silêncio e olhou das suas mãos para o rosto do loiro. Nessa hora Sasuke virou o rosto enciumado e olhou para um canto qualquer da parede como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

Temari bufou:

- Ora, deixe de bobagem, acha mesmo que vou deixar fazerem isso? Hm... Pelas orelhas você deve ser o Kyuubi.

- Huh? Isso!

- E você o Nibi.

- _Hai_. - Respondeu Sasuke sem ânimo.

- Prazer. - _Gracinha_. - Eu sou Temari, irmã do Gaara, e por enquanto a encarregada de manter seus pescoços fora de perigo.

- Bom saber que essa é sua função. - Sasuke a mirou com atenção. - Hidan acabou de levar Haku para extração de venenos. Sabe dizer se isso foi permitido?

- Huh? Que eu saiba não. A menos que ele queira esses venenos para a fabricação de antídotos ou toxinas sem que ninguém perceba.

De repente uma idéia atingiu Sasuke como uma corrente elétrica, despertando todos os seus sentidos, e a sua primeira reação foi segurar com força o ombro de Naruto, o fazendo dar meia volta.

- Hei! Que foi, teme?

- Hidan... Ele o sedou, Naruto, mas você já tinha voltado ao normal. Por que ele fez isso senão para implantar os nanochips em você?

- ...!!

- Mas... Se ele tivesse implantado nanochips em Naruto certamente o controlaria. - Gaara falou, mas esperando que Sasuke apresentasse mais um argumento.

Foi nessa hora que os olhos de Naruto ficaram maiores que o normal:

- Essa não...

- O que foi, _dobe_?

- Deidara disse que eu sirvo para destruição... Aquele Hidan colocou os troços em mim, mas meu corpo destruiu tudo!

Todos se entreolharam em pânico, mas Gaara foi o primeiro a correr na direção da sala, sendo seguido de todos os outros.

---

Como Sasuke previa. Numa das salas de consulta médica o Yonbi estava jogado em cima da maca, com um olhar débil, como se fosse uma caça. À sua frente estava Hidan.

- Eu estou me arriscando dessa forma para ter você ao meu comando, Haku-kun. Considere-se muito útil.

Hidan pegou uma seringa e injetou no pescoço de Haku.

- Imagine você com o poder máximo... Capaz de liberar veneno num batalhão como inseticida em insetos.

_"Haku!"_

- ...!

O Ichibi entrou na sala como um cometa e ao ver Haku com a aparência de um bicho sedado fez com que seu braço rapidamente se transformasse no braço do Shukaku de areia e prensou Hidan contra a parede com força.

- ARH!

- Gaara, pera! - Kiba tentou acalmá-lo. - Nem sabemos o que Hidan-san està fazendo.

- Estou esperando uma resposta. - Falou o ruivo com um olhar de espinho para o médico.

- Arg! Não se intrometa, rapaz... Eu só o sedei para fazer alguns exames.

- Que tipo de exames? - Naruto contraiu os punhos.

- Isso não... Interessa!

- Confessa logo! Confessa de uma vez o que você pretende com o Haku ou o Kiba vai vasculhar sua mente!

- Ele vai mentir de novo, Naruto. - Kiba falou tentando se aproximar. - Deixa eu vasculhar a mente dele de uma vez.

- Também acho. - Sasuke pegou uma das seringas com aquele sedativo. - Tsunade-sama avisou que esse tipo de sedativo era proibido a menos que os bijuus se descontrolassem. Vamos logo dar a punição.

- Boa idéia.

_**"PROOOOOOOOOOOC!"**_

De repente várias serpentes entraram na sala, prendendo todos os cinco e Sasuke identificou Orochimaru invocando tais serpentes dos próprios braços. Hidan se desvencilhou do Shukaku e carregou Haku.

- Não! - A dor de cabeça voltou a latejar em Gaara. - Aaaaaaaaaaaarh!

- Você não vai levar ele! - Gritou Naruto.

O Kitsune estendeu a mão e todos os recipientes foram se quebrando, fazendo com que uma fumaça ácida se espalhasse pelo ambiente, enquanto Sasuke abria o terceiro olho e invocava seus pais para segurarem Hidan pelos braços, em seguida o Nekomata disparou uma bola de fogo fazendo com que Orochimaru o largasse para se esquivar.

- Nem pense em fugir! - Sasuke correu para perto do médico e se preparou para atirar fogo, mas de repente a porta se abriu e Sai apareceu, disparando fogo contra o Nibi. - Ahr..! - Saltou antes que as chamas o acertassem.

- Sasuke!

Impulsivamente Naruto moveu três caudas e fez com que pedras caíssem em cima de Sai, impedindo-o de atacar o Nekomata.

- ARHG! - O loiro sentiu as serpentes o apertarem mais.

- Kukukukuku. Que foi, Naruto-kun? Não consegue vencer de um Hachibi?

- Grrr!

De repente a terra começou a tremer, abrindo várias fendas que fizeram com que Orochimaru largasse Kiba e Gaara para se esquivar melhor, mesmo assim não abriu mão do Kyuubi. Nesse momento Gaara tomou a forma completa do Shukaku e começou a avançar pra cima de Hidan.

- GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!

Hidan recuou confuso pelo cheiro da fumaça e logo se viu entre o Shukaku e a parede, mas antes que o bijuu atacasse Hinata apareceu e se transformou no próprio mostro de areia, contendo o ataque.

- Não! - Kiba gritou e correu até a moça. - Hinata-chan!

Sai destruiu as pedras e, mesmo machucado, partiu para cima de Kiba enquanto Temari cobria o nariz e tentava ver alguma coisa por trás da fumaça.

Sasuke ignorou tudo e correu na direção de Naruto, que estava cada vez mais sufocado pelas serpentes.

- Narutooo!

De repente Naruto moveu mais caudas. As janelas quebraram e todos os cacos voaram somente na direção de Orochimaru, a fiação elétrica o partiu, perseguindo-o e o teto começou a desmoronar, machucando o Hachibi.

- ARH!

- Me solta!

- Senhor Orochimaru, vamos! - A voz era de Kabuto que estava perto do Hachibi. - Ele pode se descontrolar!

- Não! Kukukuku! Eu estou quase o matando!

- Grrr! JÁ DISSE PRA ME SOLTAAAR!

De repente um facho de energia destrutiva foi disparada da boca do Kitsune acertando o Hachibi em cheio.

- AAAAAAAAAAARH!

A porta para o corredor se quebrou junto com a entrada, quebrando mais a construção. Temari aproveitou e correu para fora, dando um soco no alarme, disparando-o.

- Essa não... - Kabuto ajeitou os óculos e foi correndo até um Orochimaru caído nas pedras.

O lugar caía aos pedaços e o alarme soava barulhento enquanto Naruto perdia as forças rapidamente. Sasuke saltou por cima do corpo de Orochimaru e aparou o Kitsune antes que ele caísse no chão.

- Levante-se, _dobe_. Eu não vou protegê-lo.

- ... Você acha... Que eu não sei...?

Em segundos todos ouviram as vozes longínquas dos outros Akatsukis:

_"O que está acontecendo?"_

_"Corram para a sala médica agora!"_

- Não! Vamos logo sair daqui! - Ordenou Hidan ao ouvir as vozes dos colegas de trabalho, e saiu correndo da sala com Haku nos braços.

Kabuto arrastou Orochimaru com dificuldades para fora da sala enquanto os dois Shukakus lutavam destruindo todo o ambiente. Gaara reuniu forças e arremessou Hinata contra a parede, fazendo-a voltar ao normal, entretanto a Shichibi se colocou de pé com dificuldades e seguiu Hidan.

Sai eletrocutou Kiba e saiu correndo com a moça no momento que todos os outros chegaram.

- É Hidan! - Deidara exclamou surpreso.

- Atirem! - Ordenou Sasori e logo as armas foram miradas nos fugitivos.

**"POU!"**

Rapidamente Orochimaru usou as últimas forças para estender a mão e balançar as oito caudas de serpente fazendo todo o teto desmoronar e soterrar todos eles.

-

**Continua**

* * *

**Pois é, agora piorou tudo.**

**Ps: Não. Eles não morreram. X)**

**-**

**Uchiha Gih**

Haha! Se não for um SasuNaru vai ser um SasuHina muito kawai então. Quero logo ver o desenho, Giza!

A boa notícia é que depois do fora do Sasuke termina o ItaSasu. Bom, pelo menos a _reciprocidade_ do ItaSasu. Confesso que é um yaoi bom de se trabalhar (E fácil).

* * *

**RaposaVermelha**

Olha, se o Naruto tivesse planejado isso certamente não daria tão certo. XD Alugar um filme de terror para dormir abraçado ao seu Nibi foi uma ótima estratégia.

_"Quero saber como as coisas vão ficar, e ta bem GaaHaku"_

O Haku foi raptado e agora com Hinata e Sai "nanochipados". Os outros vão ter que se virar.

* * *

**-l- Yuuko Ichihara -l-**

Obrigada, Yuuko! De coração! E tá confirmado GaaHaku pra essa fic.

Ainda acho que eles deveriam ter se conhecido no anime 8)

* * *

**Danny**

Eu vi seu Sasuneko!! Muito kawai 8D

* * *

**-Tratwy-**

A sua review bateu o recorde de tamanho naquele capítulo, Tratwy. X)

EU QUERO essas imagens! Eu só tenho essa que tá no meu avatar, uma que tá o mini-Sasuke com fantasia de gatinho (Estilo bichinho da pamalat) e uma que tem o Fox Naruto com o Cat Sasuke, só que nessa Sasuke está em trajes femininos e a serpente está sobre seu pescoço como se fosse uma estola.

Eu não planejava fazer um GaaHaku, mas a medida que fui planejando o andamento da estória achei que deveria arriscar. n.n Realmente HakuTen eu já vi., mas HakuShizune?? Que fic foi essa? O.ô

_"se eu tivesse coragem escrevia um lemon pra fic xD...mas como eu nem em sonhos vou escrever o que se passa na minha cabecinha (e sim...sou tanto boa pra imaginar lemonde tanto ver mesmo -,- quanto pra escrever n,n...acho que consequiria escrever na boa 8D...se nao fosse essa minha vergonha pra postar alguma coisa ¬/¬")"_

Entendo perfeitamente como se sente. ú.ù

Mas vou vencer essa barreira pra escrever um lemon NaruSasu. Tudo pelo meu yaoi favorito. Afinal já fiz isso em "Os Seguidores", então vai ficar mais fácil dessa vez. E gostei da comparação do Sasuke com uma rosa. Realmente lindo de morrer, mas cheio de espinhos.

**"Sai e Suigetsu parece nome de dupla sertaneja 8D"**

_"quando eu li isso num instante imaginei eles dois a lá cauboi em cima de um palquinho(INHO mesmo xD) cantando: "e por isso eu vou pra casa dela ai ai...jogar o meu amor pra ela ai ai...ta me esperando na janela aiai..nao sei se vou me segurrar"xD"_

Ahauahauahauahauahuaha! Poxa, Tratwy, quando li esse seu comentário me deu uma crise de risos que meus irmãos ficaram olhando pra mim como se eu fosse uma lesa. Imaginei a roupa dos dois e o palquinho INHO. Hauahauahauahauahaua! E a música... Hauahauahauahaua!

Que não seja por isso, você pode levar um personagem para passar uns dias com você. Que tal o Haku?

* * *

**Yue-chan**

Pois é, Gaara é uma experiência defensiva, mas ele se descontrola (Assim como Naruto). Na verdade todas as experiências quando se descontrolam ficam mais fortes. Já imaginei uma cena do Sasuke descontrolado e é sinistra. Lembra o exame chuunin. XD Se Haku se descontrolar vai... Enfim, imagine algo muito letal se espalhando pela terra e matando tudo envenenado.

_"sorry pelo comentário da roupa, naru-chan, não deu pra resistir  
mas,sem ressentimentos,ok? (yue entrega uma tigela d ramen)"_

Naruto: Aceito suas desculpas! °¬° - Começa a comer o ramen como um desesperado.

_"narusasu forever (pelo menos até o teme ñ fazer nenhuma burrada, como abandonar o naruto todo fudido numa cachoeira no meio do nada só pra ir brincar c/ a cobra do orochimaru, de novo)"_

Hauahauahauahaua! Boa! É isso aí!

Kiba: Aqui está o link do youtube, Yue! Pode até trazer a pipoca. n.nb

Haku: ú.ù

Naruto está aceitando sugestões para nomes de gato porque a única coisa que lhe vem na cabeça é "Gato", "Bichano" e "Sasuke". 8P

Ps: Sua resposta está no final da página.

* * *

**Lucia almeida martins**

Legal... Eu já ouvi falar dessa perda de memória por trauma, mas aqui o Kiba deu uma mãozinha e apagou esse fato da mente da Sakura.

Respondendo a sua pergunta, enquanto namorava Sakura, Naruto mantinha-se na forma humana. Só que no ápice da relação sexual não conseguiu controlar a transformação. Coitado XD

Mas o Naruto já tá acostumado.

Quanto a Hinata, talvez se desenrole mais para KibaHina.

Um abraço!

* * *

**xX KiTSunE Xx**

Que fofo! A bijou reslmente é lindinha! Eu adoro ela! n.nb

_"Foi o Oro q colocou o tal do chip no Gaara e no Sui-san, neaH?"_

Pois é. Orochimaru, Kabuto e Hidan são os traidores. E os nanochips foram colocados em Hinata também.

_"pegando os explosivos  
Posso matar ele?? --"_

Ahn... 8)

_"GO GO HINA GO!  
VC SER A MELHOR KUNOICHI LOL  
VC SER FODA LOL"_

Hinata: n///n

E a boa notícia, minha cara Kit, é que o beijo SasoDei NÃO vai demorar 8D

* * *

**Thai-Chan**

Konan é uma moça da Akatsuki e foi pupila de Jiraya. Ela tem cabelos azuis (Creio eu) e uma rosa na cabeça. Sua técnica principal é se transformar em milhares de papelotes para identificar a posição do inimigo. n.n

Por que você não leva Neji para ensiná-lo a escolher melhor as palavras na hora de entregar um bilhete? XD

* * *

**Camis**

Realmente aos poucos a camada de gelo do Sasuke vai se desfazendo.

_"Me pareceu que quase rolou uma pequena fight pelo Naru-chan entre Sai e Sasuke .Vai ter Sai tentando mais algo"_

Por enquanto não porque o Sai tá sob domínio do Hidan e Cia. Mas se aparecer a oportunidade não vou deixar passar. n.nb

_"Fiquei curiosa com o que aconteceu com o Suigetsu . Ele desapareceu memso ou vai aparecer?"_

Ele vai aparecer, não se preocupe. Se tivesse morrido eu seria mais dramática. XD Ele só evaporou.

* * *

**Uzumaki Mari**

Caaaalma! Acalme-se seu coração!

E que tal se levasse o Nekomata e o Kitsune para passarem o final de semana com você? Aí o coração se acalma. n.nx

_"Vai ter GaaHaku? tipo, pareceu ò.ô"_

GaaHaku confirmado.

* * *

**Sasah-chan**

Brigada, Sasah. Dessa vez o Sai tem amiguinhos.

No próximo capítulo... Gaara vai saber por que se descontrola e de onde vem as dores de cabeça.

* * *

**Hanna Yin-Yang**

Kiba: To passando as fotos e o vídeo por e-mail, Hanna! 8)

Haku: Ù.Ú

E vai abaixo o comentário da Tratwy sobre a dupla sertaneja.

_**"dá parabens pra hanna por min x3"**_

_**"quando eu li isso num instante imaginei eles dois a lá cauboi em cima de um palquinho(INHO mesmo xD) cantando: "e por isso eu vou pra casa dela ai ai...jogar o meu amor pra ela ai ai...ta me esperando na janela aiai..nao sei se vou me segurrar"xD"**_

Hauahauahauahauahauahauahuahaua!! A imaginação é mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas. Realmente, não pensou em escrever uma fic desse tipo, Hanna?

* * *

**Inu**

Um trecho NaruGaa pra matar a saudade, e com Sasuke ciumento no pacote. n.n

* * *

**Aldebaran Black**

Poxa, Aldebaran. Sinto muito, mas talvez o casal seja KibaHina.

* * *

**Chris**

Oi, Chris! Prazer em conhecê-la. Realmente as arts que mostram eles com orelhinhas são tudo de bom! Eu adoro elas a ponto de fazer uma fic! n.n

_"Antes um circo, agora uma fanfic de sucessos, diga para o Naruto que eu mandei um parabéns"_

Naruto: Nossa, Chris-san, eu nem sei o que dizer. Eu agradeço à minha mãe, ao meu pai, ao tio do ramen, ao meu gato, ao periquito que eu tinha quando tinha quatro anos, ao meu peixinho... Aliás, o que aconteceu com meu peixinho dourado e meu periquito?

Sasuke: Pra que você foi falar isso, Chris? ù.û

Esse capítulo vai pra você. Não tem só drama. Tem ação, romance e uma frase filosófica diretamente de Haku!

Um abraço! E vê se almoça, moça! X)

* * *

-

**Curiosidades de reviews**

**Yue-chan**

_"o naruto atacava galinheiros, o sasuke se lambia e tinha medo d água e o kiba persegue gatos. então quais são "manias" dos outros bijus?"_

**Gaara** foi criado pela Akatsuki então não praticava atividades fora do normal.

**Sasuke** superou o medo de água, mas ainda gosta de onigiri de peixe. 8P

**Suigetsu** vivia de molho nas lagoas a noite e curtia a companhia de outros sapos e tartarugas.

**Haku** é um basilisco (Criatura com corpo de águia ou galo e caudas de dragão) então só tinha mania de bancar o guardião de alguma coisa e protegê-la acima de tudo. Na verdade ele tem isso até hoje. O.ô

**Kiba** não só perseguia gatinhos. Ele também roía ossos e abanava as caudas quando estava feliz. 8)

**Sai** cresceu em laboratório também, mas na ANBU. Por isso é anti-social que nem Gaara.

**Hinata** sofria de insônia. Gostava de fazer tudo a noite: Brincar, ver tv, caçar, cochilar... De dia ela dormia, mas isso porque sua visão era mais adaptada às noites. n.n

**Orochimaru** é perturbado até agora. XD

E **Naruto** também pregava peças, e se divertia provocando cães de caça para depois fugir deles.


	7. Revelações

Itachi abriu os olhos e não sentiu seu corpo machucado. Ao olhar pra cima reparou o teto de areia a poucos metros de si. Todos haviam sobrevivido porque Gaara recuperara parte da consciência e os protegeu.

O Uchiha fechou os olhos irritado:

- Tivemos sorte, mas aqueles traidores fugiram.

- Arg... - Kiba se apoiou nos cotovelos e olhou imediatamente para os lados. - Essa não! Cadê o Sasuke e o novato?

- ...

-

As pedras caíram por toda a parte, menos em volta de Naruto e Sasuke. O Kyuubi usara as últimas forças para destruir as rochas que cairiam em cima deles. Como havia gastado muita energia o Kitsune desmaiou cansado e foi acolhido pelos braços do Nibi.

**Cap. 7**

**Revelações**

**-**

A noite era de chuva, mas não se notava isso no subsolo.

Shikamaru era o centro das atenções na sala de controle, lugar onde só estavam reunidos Jiraya e os membros exepcionais da Akatsuki, mais especificamente, Tsunade, Pain, Itachi, Kakashi, Sasori, Deidara, Konan, Shizune, Neji e Temari.

- Preparem-se, porque agora eles vão injetar dispositivos controladores naqueles bijuus até à alma. - O Nara falava com tédio. - Não estou mais falando dos nanochips, e sim dos dispositivos mais antigos. Podem nçao ser práticos, mas são os mais eficazes.

- Como já era de se esperar. - Itachi falava em seu mono-tom usual. - Nossos protegidos se voltaram contra nós. Deviam ser mais cautelosos.

- Não só eles como nós também. - Deidara cruzou os braços como quem lamenta porque vai chover. - Quem diria que aqueles três iam dar tanta dor de cabeça.

Shikamaru se encostou no painel de contoles:

- Eu disparei rastreadores neles antes de vocês atirarem e Orochimaru destruir tudo. Claro que eles se livraram no momento que tiraram os kimonos, mas estão em algum lugar do país do Vento. Suna, eu tenho certeza. Tem uma base militar lá. A questão é: Vocês querem lutar por eles?

Houve um silêncio pelo local.

---

---

---

**Algumas hora depois...**

- E o que foi decidido, _nee-chan_? - Naruto perguntou preocupado ao ouvir o relato de Shizune.

Na sala de exames, a médica olhou para o rapaz sentado na maca e sorriu:

- Está tudo bem, Naruto-kun. A maioria decidiu por irmos atrás deles. Na verdade vocês irão. Eu talvez fique aqui.

- Você? Mas não é a minha médica?

- Não se preocupe. Se eu ficar você ficará aos cuidados de Tsunade-sama. Considere-se sortudo.

A porta se abriu de repente dando entrada ao homem de cabelos brancos, compridos e espetados, que o assemelhavam a um eremita. Naruto não pôde deixar de arregalar os olhos surpreso ao vê-lo.

- Não vai ser uma missão fácil. - Jiraya falou revelando ter ouvido tudo. - Por isso precisamos do mínimo de gente possível, para evitar riscos. Além disso eles vão procurar pelo Sanbi. Agora, mais do que nunca, precisam descobrir seu paradeiro.

- _Ero-sannin_!

- ...! NÁO ME CHAME DE ERO-SANNIN, MOLE... Moleque?

- Hehe!

Naruto abriu um sorrisão e coçou a cabeça sem jeito, enquanto Jiraya lhe olhava dos pés a cabeça.

- Minha nossa! Olha só pra você. Enquanto eu o via crescer nem reparava, mas agora percebo que aquele nanico de circo virou um varão muito sexy.

- ...! - O bijuu fez uma careta desconsertado. - _Ero-sannin_!

Shizune se sentiu inibida com a conversa e se retirou da sala educadamente.

- Ja disse pra não me chamar assim, Naruto. Sou um sobrevivente de guerra, não se esqueça! - Cruzou os braços e sorriu cinicamente como se nada tivesse acontecido. - Hm... Você lembra cada vez mais seu pai, mas ele tinha um comportamento mais doce. Ha! Não é como você, seu aproveitador.

O sannin olhou para o bijuu de forma muito cínica:

- ...?

- Prefiro as belas frutas femininas e maduras, mas confesso que o rapaz é muito sensual...

- Do que o senhor está falando?!?

- Do Nekomata.

- ...!

- Estava lhe acolhendo quando você desmaiou. E por mais que olhasse para o chão como se o mundo não passasse de uma grande perda de tempo... Foi uma cena muito sexy de se ver.

- ...

- Huh?

O sannin de repente se afastou e reparou que a face de Naruto estava vermelha e seus lábios desenhavam um sorriso bobo.

- Por que... Alguém como Sasuke gostaria de mim?

- ...?

- Hehe! Não brinca, _ero-sannin_! - Tentou mudar de humor, mas voltou ao semplante desconsertado. - Aquele _teme_ é bom em tudo e eu não dou uma dentro. Ele parece perfeito e eu... Sou muito atrapalhado, sabe.

- ...! E esse é o problema?

- Huh?

Jiraya agarrara os ombros de Naruto com força e o encarava com uma cara maníaca.

- Ero-sannin!?! Ficou louco!?

- Que conversa é essa, rapaz? Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas!? Erga a cabeça e esqueça o quão perdedor você pode ser! Pense que você é uma máquina conquistadora de corações pronta para atacar!

- Hein?!

- Vá atrás dele! Lute por ele! Mesmo que precise renunciar a tudo, mas não desista! É só colocar na cabeça que você tem algo que muitos não tem!

- Tenho nove caudas, grande coisa.

**POF! -** Jiraya capotou com tudo, assustando o pupilo, mas logo se levantou.

- Claro que não, rapaz! Estou falando da sua personalidade! Sua paixão pela vida! Sua gana! Tem que ser mais confiante! Seja confiante!

- _Hai_!

- Você quer conquistar o coração de Sasuke?

- Sim! NÃO!!!

- Não?

- Claro que não! De onde tirou essa idéia? E como chegamos a esse assunto?!

- Hm... - Novamente o homem soltou Naruto e colocou a mão no queixo, massageando pensativo. - Tudo bem, Naruto. Eu vou lhe ensinar tudo o que precisa saber para pegar o Nekomata.

- QUÊ!?

- Também fui grande conselheiro amoroso do seu pai, e apesar do temperamento de sua mãe ele realmente a conquistou.

Naruto não soube o que dizer. Uma gota enorme se formara em sua cabeça quando Jiraya tirou do bolso do colete um livrinho com capa verde muito peculiar cuja imagem mostrava um rapaz correndo atrás de uma moça:

- Apresento a você o manual todo e qualquer homem, Naruto. Aqui estão todas as _Táticas de conquista_. Ainda nem foi lançado e já estou lhe dando uma cópia. Hehe!

Naruto pegou o livro e ficou analisando a capa, em seguida mirou Jiraya:

- O senhor ainda continua escrevendo esses livros pervertidos?

- ...! Ora, pare de reclamar e leia!

- Glup! Ta bem.

---

Perto dali, no laboratório de pesquisas bilógica, ainda haviam dois Akatsukis, trajando kimonos pretos com núvens vermelhas. Deidara analisava o microscópio eletrônico muito concentrado:

- Essas são as células de Naruto... Ele também tem cromossomos circulares além da cromatina humana. Isso que é uma célula complexa. Mescla estrutura bacterianas em células eucariontes. Usando o básico: Enzima de restrição, dna-polimerase, dna-ligase... E logo eu retiro alguns desses genes e faço uma transgenia. E você que era contra alimentos transgênicos.

- Não perca seu tempo me explicando, Deidara. Eu não entendo muito disso. Minha área é a eletrônica. - Sasori se encostou no balcão e olhou com atenção para o loiro. Sorriu ao cruzar os braços.

- Claro. O neto da grande Chiyo-baa-sama, a mestre da robótica. Meu trabalho valoriza muito mais a arte. Mexer com organismos sabendo que eles vão perecer. O perecimento de algo é o que o faz tão importante. Como um dia que você sabe que não irá se repetir.

- Não tem porque contemplar uma coisa sabendo que ela não será eternizada. Como ficariam os esforços humanos se soubessem que suas obras serão destruídas? Não teríamos monumentos tão bem feitos.

- A eternidade não determina o valor de uma arte e sim a sua raridade. Nada é mais raro que o momento em que ela de desfaz. Você fica pensando como seria bom se aquele momento tivesse sido prolongado, simplesmente porque ele foi único. Como um pôr do sol que você só parou pra ver num único dia.

- Un. Isso foi poético vindo de você.

- Imagine. Eu posso criar esses momentos com minhas próprias mãos, fazendo minha própria arte.

- Os acidentes são deixados para o acaso. O homem gosta de ter sua imagem ou seu momento lembrado. Como um pôr-do-sol foi visto em poucos minutos o homem precisa eternizar seus sentimentos através da arte.

- Não esqueça que as obras mais caras são as dos artistas mortos. Esses homens precisam ser destruídos e as outras obras também pra ficarem cada vez mais raras a ponto de todos perceberem o seu valor.

- Mas as maiores maravilhas são aquelas que foram eternizadas.

- Isso é o que dizem. Acabei. - O loiro tirou os olhos do microscópio, sendo observado com admiração pelo ruivo. - Pretendo fazer sementes sem casca, assim germinarão mais rápido, e com bastante reserva nutritiva. Em alguns dias você fará uma dieta forçada de leguminosas.

- ...

- Enquanto não aparece a oportunidade para dissecarmos alguns bijuus você pode começar com esse tratamento.

- Não acredito. - O ruivo sibilou surpreso e olhou no microscópio eletrônico. - Deidara, você é incrível.

- Agora reconhece o quão incrível eu posso ser. - Deidara se levantou e guardou o recipiente. - Tem uma estufa em Suna, então daqui você assume. Cuide bem das sementes que vou produzir. Afinal, até agora é o meio com mais chances de sucesso.

- ...

O loiro guardou seus experimentos num vasilhame, mas antes que guardasse Sasori tocou em seu braço e lhe fez dar meia volta, ficando bem de frente pra ele.

- Obrigado, Deidara.

- Un? Não me agradeça agora, nem sabemos se vai dar certo.

- Mesmo que não dê certo, eu não vou querer dissecar um bijuu.

- Huh?

- A vida já está valendo a pena do jeito que está. Talvez você esteja certo sobre a beleza das coisas perecíveis.

- E você das coisas eternas. - O loiro falou sério concentrado no amigo. - Esqueça isso, Sasori-danna. Eu vou tornar sua vida eterna.

- Mas eu não quero ser eterno. Obrigado por fazer minha vida valer a pena.

- ...!

- Se não der certo e eu sentir minha morte chegar, eu corro até aqui e aproveito a sua companhia.

Movido por um sentimento único Sasori puxou o braço de Deidara e beijou o loiro com paixão. Deidara retribuiu o ato totalmente envolvido e contornou o pescoço do colega com um de seus braços antes de sentir os dele contornarem sua cintura.

Até mesmo um beijo é uma arte.

---

Naruto andava pelo corredor, lendo o Icha Icha atentamente. Logo parou e se encostou na parede para ler mais coisas e se esqueceu de continuar o caminho. Estava tão concentrado que demorou para perceber que a luz a sua frente havia sido bloqueada.

- Hn? - Estranhou a escuridão e quando olhou para frente se deparou com a presença de Itachi. - Arh...!

- Já deveria estar dormindo, Naruto-kun.

- Er... Eu já ía para lá. - Fechou imediatamente o livro e colocou no bolso da calça. - Boa noite.

Mas quando se afastou da parede e deu meia volta Itachi tocou em seu ombro e o fez virar assustado. Ao ver a proximidade do Uchiha mais velho, Naruto tragou saliva.

- Seus olhos emitem um brilho radiante. - O pesquisador falou seriamente. - Será que Sasuke chegou a repará-los?

- ?!?

Mas antes que Itachi o tocasse Naruto deu um passo pra trás, desconfiado:

- Não é por nada não... Mas você não está com seu irmão?

Foi muito estranho que aquela frase tivesse saído de forma tão natural. Itachi se mostrou levemente incomodado:

- Meu irmão se cansou de mim. - Falou natural e morbidamente. - Não sei se você sabe, mas eu fui a única pessoa pra quem ele cedeu... Pena que pra ele parece fácil abandonar a todos.

- ...

Sob o olhar confuso do bijuu, o mais velho se afastou e voltou a seguir seu caminho deixando o loiro com uma ponta de dúvida. Algo estranho oscilava a sua cabeça. Algo que o fazia querer conversar com o Nibi.

-

* * *

A presença de Itachi há algumas horas não deixava Naruto dormir. Bem, precisava enumerar os pontos: Ele era frio como Sasuke, tinha voz arrastada como Sasuke, era bonito como Sasuke... Não! Não são esses pontos. 

Bem, recomeçando... Por algum motivo a áurea de Itachi lhe causava medo. Talvez fossem as unhas pintadas de roxo que o faziam lembrar Orochimaru.

Ótimo, agora lembrou de Orochimaru. Uniu o inútil ao desagradável.

Tudo bem. Nada ia fazê-lo dormir se ele não fizesse o que queria fazer. Por isso deixou o seu bichano dormindo na cama e se levantou até Sasuke.

O Nekomata estava deitado, virado para o lado da parede, e com o lençol um pouco abaixo do seu ombro. Vestia um roupão preto que, uma vez folgado, deixava a mostra parte do seu pescoço e ombro. Mesmo na penumbra aquela pele alva parecia se destacar.

Naruto se aproximou do Nibi, acreditando que ele estava dormindo.

Só que os olhos de Sasuke estavam abertos.

Ao sentir a proximidade do loiro o rosto do Nekomata corou gradativamente, mas ele apenas fechou os olhos.

- Sasukeee... Você tá mesmo dormindo? - Chacoalhou levemente o Nibi.

Mesmo se tivesse acordaria com aquele barulho.

- Sasuke. Hei, Sasuke.

- O que foi, _dobe_?

Naruto ergueu mais a cabeça surpreso e logo se debruçou na cama quando o Uchiha rolou para o lado e o fitou.

- Pra que me acordar a essa hora? Está com insônia? Não vai querer que eu dê um beijo de boa noite.

- ...

- O que você quer?

- Hein? Ah... É que eu acho que... O seu irmão está dando em cima de mim.

- ...!

Naruto se espantou quando Sasuke rapidamente se sentou e o puxou pela roupa, o fazendo se sentar ao seu lado. O olhar de Sasuke mostrava tudo.

- Hei! Calma.

- Você por acaso gosta dele?

- ...! Quê!? Não viaja, _teme_!

- ...

- O que foi?

- Ksc. Eu não acredito que ele está o usando para me atingir. - Falou mais para si do que para o loiro.

- Como assim?

- Eu não vou voltar pra ele, independente do que aconteça.

- Hei, _teme_, acorda! Qual é a de vocês dois?

- ...

Sasuke olhou para Naruto como se acabasse de vê-lo ali. O Nekomata se ajeitou na cama e passou a mão no pescoço e no ombro direito, arrastando a parte de cima do roupão para baixo e mostrando os ombros num gesto usual (mas que Naruto não conseguiu evitar olhar), em seguida soltou um longo suspiro, como se falar pedisse muita energia.

Foi com lamento que Sasuke baixou o olhar e encostou sua fronte no ombro de Naruto, o deixando desconsertado.

- O que tá acontecendo, Sasuke? Se você gosta dele por que não age como alguém que gosta.

- Você nunca vai saber o que é isso. Nunca teve um irmão mais velho para se decepcionar com ele.

- ...

Naruto fingiu que não ouviu o comentário e virou o rosto.

- Eu era muito apegado a Itachi... E era um criança quando ele chegou à adolescência. Por mais que eu não entendesse meu corpo cedia. Itachi ganhou o hábito de me acaricia e até me beijar. Não éramos mais simples irmãos. E uma noite ele resolveu entrar no meu quarto para termos a primeira relação sexual.

- ...!

O Kitsune reteu o ar incrédulo, desconsiderando completamente o peso que saíra de seu ombro quando o olhar negro de Sasuke o encarou acompanhado de um meio sorriso muito característico:

- Idiota. Não me olhe com essa cara. Ele não fez nada que eu não quisesse e em nenhum momento foi rude ou violento... Eu realmente gostava dele.

- Gostava?! Você era uma criança! Por mais madura que uma se ache as coisas são muito diferentes! Você só era uma criança que admirava seu irmão! - Brigou indignado.

Sasuke continuou frívolo:

- Se era ou não já não importa. As idas de Itachi ao meu quarto viraram um hábito e logo nossa família descobriu o incesto. Meu pai ficou irritado e a primeira resposta que veio à cabeça dele foi que eu sou uma experiência própria para espionagem, então sedução seria uma das minhas habilidades.

- ...! Não acredito... - As pupilas de Naruto pareceram menores. - Eles não podem ter atribuído a culpa a você...

- Atribuíram. Itachi foi expulso e deserdado por envergonhar o nome do clã, e a maioria decidiu por me entregar para os militares. Meus pais brigaram muito naquela época, meus parentes entraram em desacordo... Mas a decisão foi tomada.

O ventilador retardou três voltas, mas voltou a girar normalmente. Sasuke narrava aquilo com tanta objetividade que parecia falar de outra pessoa.

- Foi quando Itachi se decidiu. - O sorriso do Uchiha se desfez e sua voz ficara mais vazia. - Por culpa ou por amor, como ele mesmo diz, quando ficou sabendo da decisão do clã invadiu a casa e matou todos eles durante a noite. Um por um. Depois fugiu comigo para a Akatsuki.

De repente o Kyuubi se deparou com o brilho vingativo que aquelas orbes negras ganharam:

- S... Sasuke...

- É isso que eu sinto por ele, Naruto. Um lado de mim o odeia e quer matá-lo acima de tudo... Outro o quer e se sente grato de alguma forma. Só que esse primeiro lado fica cada vez mais aflorado e eu sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu o matarei.

- ...

As orbes do Kitsune se moviam de um lado para o outro entre a confusão e a raiva, até que finalmente o punho do loiro se contraiu refletindo a revolta do Kyuubi, sem perceber o modo como o Nibi lhe fitava.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

De repente o loiro sentiu Sasuke pousar a mão por cima da sua e aos poucos os olhos azuis se desviaram para aquela parte do corpo. Logo entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele.

Em seguida se entreolharam.

Naruto viu as orelhas do Nekomata se moverem e sentiu uma vontade manipuladora de aproximar dele... Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas a vontade era forte. Será que estava hipnotizado pelo Uchiha? De qualquer forma, mesmo nervoso, deixou sua outra mão caminhar por dentro dos cabelos escuros numa carícia muito suave, e vendo que o Nibi não o repelia, se aproximou para um beijo suave.

Foi automaticamente que o Uchiha fechou os olhos, se entregando momentaneamente àquele sentimento. Uma sensação boa correu pelo seu corpo e sentiu que o loiro estava tão entregue quanto ele, que retribuia involuntariamente...

Ou pelo menos queria acreditar que era involuntariamente.

Foi quando voltou a si e fez o Kitsune senti-lo se afastar e dar um forte chute em sua barriga.

- Urg!! - O Kyuubi abraçou o próprio ventre dolorido. - Aaaai!!

- Isso... É pra você aprender a ter limites. - Sasuke o encarou com uma expressão indignada enquanto tocava na própria boca, mas sem esconder o leve corado da face

- Arg... Mas... Ai...

O Nibi se levantou da cama e se dirigiu até a porta enquanto Naruto abria os olhos e se colocava de joelhos no colchão, ainda encolhido pela dor.

- Foi mal, Sasuke... Eu não sei por que... Acho que... Achava que você estava gostando de mim de alguma forma.

O Uchiha olhou para o loiro com um olhar de desprezo:

- Gostar de você?

- ...

- Hnf. Caso você não saiba mais da metade do meu círculo social está disponível para mim e agora_ você_ acaba de se colocar no meio dele.

-...!

- Por que eu gostaria de você?

Os olhos de Naruto se ressaltaram perplexos com aquela frase, e a única (falta de) reação do loiro foi permanecer sobre os joelhos, com o olhar distante e a boca semi-aberta. Já estava acostumado com "foras", Sakura lhe dera vários e todos sem o mínimo de delicadeza ou bom senso, mas o impacto da frase de Sasuke foi mais forte. Sabe-se lá por que.

- Nunca mais tente isso, imbecil. Se quiser beijar de novo procure meu irmão. Ou então vá atrás de Gaara, já que nem Sai nem Hinata estão aqui para satisfazê-lo.

- ...!? Hinata?! E Sai também?!

- Você é muito desatento.

Sasuke abriu a porta do quarto e foi embora.

-

-

-

_

* * *

__Gaara entrou no quarto de uma moça qualquer da Akatsuki trazendo uma sacola de papel nas mãos. Quando a mulher viu o bijuu olhou com repulsa pra ele:_

_- O que você quer agora, moleque? Já não basta o que a sua areia maldita me fez?_

_- Desculpa. - Gaara sorriu sem jeito e estendeu a sacola para a moça. - Machucou, não foi? Eu trouxe alguns remédios._

_- Grrr. Remédios não vão mudar nada, seu monstrinho mal formado! Saia daqui!_

_- ...!!_

_- Eu não aguento mais ver essa sua cara! SAIA! _

_A moça andou até ele furiosa, fazendo o menino largar o saco no chão e ir embora assustado._

_-_

_No quarto, o Ichibi estava sentado cabisbaixo em sua cama, segurando o ursinho de pelúcia marrom, quando Haku abriu a porta. O Yonbi fitou com seus olhos graúdos e inocentes o ruivo e viu que ele não desviara o olhar para fitá-lo, pelo contrário, permaneceu olhando para as próprias pernas._

_Haku então sorriu, subiu na cama e abraçou o Ichibi por trás, assustando-o:_

_- ...!_

_- O que foi, Gaara-senpai? - Perguntou o Yonbi com ternura apoiando o queixo em seu ombro._

_- Não faça mais isso, Haku! Minha areia poderia ter lhe machucado. - O ruivo olhou preocupado para o lado. - Não pode tocar em mim desse jeito tão repentino._

_- Hm...?_

_O mais novo se afastou e sentou na cama, enquanto o ruivo se virara de frente pra ele._

_- Eu acho que eu to ficando doente. - Gaara sibilou seriamente, mas o Yonbi sorriu._

_- Bijuus dificilmente ficam doentes, Gaara-senpai. Por que acha isso?_

_- Porque... - Gaara tocou na direção do coração e espremeu os lábios sofrido. - Eu vivo sentindo algo muito estranho aqui. No começo eu ignorava, mas está ficando mais forte. Agora parece que vai sair pela boca._

_- ..._

_Haku olhou com carinho e se inclinou para frente, colocando a mão em cima da que o ruivo usava para indicar o coração._

_- Isso se chama dor. _

_- ..._

_- A areia não deixa que você se machuque por fora, mas acaba se machucando por dentro. E essa dor é pior que um corte._ _Eu senti quando oto-san matou oka-san... E senti quando Zabuza-san morreu._

_- E como você curou isso?_

_- Não sei. Quando eu encontrei você essa dor passou._

_O Ichibi moveu as orelhinhas de Tanuki e segurou a mão de Haku, sorrindo satisfeito em seguida._

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era manhã de manhã e em seu quarto Gaara encostou a cabeça na parede e tocou seriamente na direção do coração.

- Eu não acredito que você não vai para Suna. - Naruto olhou para ele desolado. - Será que ninguém pensa?

- Pare de agir como criança, Naruto-kun. - O Ichibi abriu um pequeno sorriso e fitou o primo. - Faz sentido que eu fique. Melhor do que atacar vocês em pleno vôo.

- Não é isso. Gaara, eu sei que tem um motivo para você agir assim, mas não é só obeservando seu comportamento que vão descobrir. Tem que ter acontecido alguma coisa que causou danos a você.

- Pff. Desista. Eu já desisti.

- ...!

- Você tentou me abrir os olhos, mas foi só uma ilusão. Eu realmente sou uma experiência imperfeita.

- Claro que não!

Foi tão rápido que o loiro se afastou e segurou seus pulsos que até Gaara se mostrou levemente surpreso. Ainda mais porque os olhares estavam próximos demais.

- Eu não vou deixar que você se entregue tão fácil! Deve ter um motivo pra isso tudo acontecer, mas não diga simplesmente que é inacabado! Você perde muita coisa pensando dessa maneira! Além disso sua teoria está tão certa que sou a experiência mais próxima da perfeição e não sou capaz de proteger alguém! Apenas vingar!

- ...!

Naruto abaixou a cabeça e apertou as mãos do primo, fazendo com que a sombra ocultasse seus olhos. O ruivo apenas olhava para o loiro surpreso, mas não ousava descobrir como estava o olhar do Kitsune.

- Eu não quero que você se entregue, Gaara. - Sibilou o Kitsune com voz embargada. - Pensar desse jeito é horrível. Somos mais que experiências e você precisa entender isso de uma vez por todas.

- ...

- ...

Houve um silêncio duradouro naquele quarto. Até que o Ichibi abaixou a cabeça e murmurou sério:

- Por que se importa tanto comigo?

- ...

- Por que quer tanto me fazer acreditar e mim, Naruto?

_- _Porque eu também imaginava muita coisa quando era criança... E precisei que alguém me dissesse que o que eu dizia sobre mim não fazia o menor sentido.

- ...

- Eu vou encher sua paciência, mas não vou deixar que convençam você desse absurdo.

Alguém ouvia tudo atrás da porta enquanto passava para o seu quarto. Ao presenciar aquela confissão, Sasuke tocou na madeira, como se a apreciasse, e encostou sua fronte, fechando seriamente os olhos em seguida.

---

Num dos quartos dos pesquisadores, Shikamaru arrumava sua mala organizadamente até que Temari entrou sem a menor cerimônia, acompanhada de Deidara, Kiba e o cacnhorro de Kiba.

_"Au! Au!"_

- Putz! Não na minha cama.

- Desfaça as malas, Shika. Você vai ficar. - Temari se sentou em sua cama e espantou Akamaru. - Aliás, nós vamos.

- Que saco. Poderiam ter me avisado antes d'eu arrumar tudo.

- Sua força de vida me cativa. Você vai ser útil aqui já que querem pegar o Suigetsu. Isso que dá ser metido a nerd.

- Aff. Eu sempre fico com o trabalho mais problemático.

- Só não entendo por que eu também tenho que ficar. - Kiba cruzou os braços indignado. - Hinata-chan precisa de mim e querem me deixar aqui pra ficar catand a mente dos outros e descobrir onde o infeliz do Suigetsu se meteu!

- Podia ser pior, rapaz. - A loira alertou invocada. - Gaara vai ficar aqui preso e o pior Tsunade é quem vai ao invés de Pein. Prefiro ficar aqui pra garantir que ninguém vai machucar ele ou eu explodo o que sobrou dessa possilga.

- Que desperdício de explosivos. - Deidara revirou os olhos. - Pra que destruir aquilo que já está prestes a se acabar? Melhor deixar para explodir uma obra completa.

- Nossa, você é um gênio. Artista, geneticista, e manipulador de bombas. O que mais sabe fazer?

- Hn. Então o piromaníaco é um gênio e eu sou o nerd. - Shikamaru cruzou os braços e levantou uma das sobrancelhas ao olhar para Temari.

- O que? Você também é um gênio. Isso não é novidade.

- Pra mim tanto faz. Isso é muito chato.

A marçaneta da porta girou e todos olharam para a entrada. Era Sasuke e seus olhos foram unicamente para a direção de Shikamaru, ignorando todo o resto.

- Eu quero falar com você.

- ...?

---

* * *

A noite chegou calma, só que ninguém vira o dia passar. Desde a manhã nhenhum dos bijuus havia saído e aquela sensação de prisão era sufocante. 

Gaara caminhou até uma das salas de consulta e encontrou Shikamaru encostado na maca, com uma cara de sono estampada.

- Pediu para me chamar?

- Pois é. - Respondeu Shikamaru sem rodeios. - Vieram me perturbar sobre o seu problema e já conversei com a Akatsuki sobre o assunto. Eles já decidiram o que fazer, mas precisam do seu aval.

- ...? Para quê? - Perguntou o ruivo com apatia.

Shikamaru levantou uma das sobrancelhas como se estivesse perdendo o seu tempo:

- Sasuke me disse que Naruto pode ter destruído os nanochips caso Hidan tenha tentado aplicá-los.

- Tenho certeza que Hidan não só_ tentou_.

- Ta, que seja... O corpo dele o destruiu. Se isso aconteceu é porque a experiência número 9 tem o maior potencial destrutivo, então destroi qualquer coisa que estiver lhe incomodando, certo?

- O que isso tem haver comigo?

- Eu só fiz raciocinar ao contrário, Gaara. Você tem o maior potencial defensivo logo não pode destruir os invasores como Naruto, por isso...

Gaara arregalou os olhos como se lesse a mente de Shikamaru antes do Nara falar:

- ... Seu corpo está tentando se defender deles.

- ...! Está dizendo que já tenho nanochips em mim?

O pesquisador assentiu com a cabeça:

- Todos os bijuus tiveram problemas de descontrole quando criança, mas só em você esses problemas persistiram e está aqui desde a infância. Acredito que Hidan, Orochimaru ou Kabuto tenham colocado todas as espécies de nanochips em você, mas como se trata da experiência mais defensiva toda vez que tentam lhe controlar seu corpo bloqueia esse funcionamento, e como efeito colateral você se descontrola.

O Ichibi ficou sem palavras. Seu ar entrou nos pulmões, mas não conseguiu sair com a mesma rapidez.

- Seu médico mudou recentemente de Kabuto para Kakashi, então a tendência é seu corpo se livrar dos nanochips. Só que tem um problema.

- Qual?

- Eu disse que antes de chegarem a essa tecnologia eles usaram modelos mais antigos de dispositivos. Um deles é o microchip com o mesmo diâmetro da unha do meu polegar. Você foi um dos primeiros pacientes da Akatsuki, logo...

- ...!

- Eu acho que Kabuto implantou esse dispositivo em você, Gaara, e como não funcionou eles engavetaram o projeto para reabrí-lo anos depois, usando Sai como cobaia. Seu corpo pode não está só se defendendo dos nanochips, mas de um microchip que está há anos implantado em sua cabeça e que você não conseguiu destruir, nem eliminá-lo. Por isso as dores de cabeça e os pesadelos.

- E o que a Akatsuki decidiu? - Gaara perguntou com a voz embargada.

Shikamaru foi curto e grosso:

- A única forma de retirá-lo será lhe submeter a uma cirurgia de risco. Você aceita?

- ...

-

-

-

* * *

Era madrugada em Konoha e o aeroporto estava movimentado com os embarques e desembarques. Todos os bijuus restantes mais alguns membros estavam lá, ou para ir ou para se despedir. 

- Vamos, passem logo as malas que logo partiremos. - Avisava Tsunade. - Venha logo, Pein.

- Tsunade-san, prefere mesmo ficar aqui? - Pein indagou olhando distraidamente para Sasuke, que colocava sua mala na esteira.

- Repassei a Shizune uma boa parte dos meus conhecimentos por isso ela vai ficar no meu lugar. O que não posso é deixar de cuidar de Gaara. Já não basta ele ter aceitado se arriscar numa cirurgia dessas. Por acaso acham que sou uma deusa?

- Tirando pelo fato de beber sakê toda hora, quem sabe. - A cantada foi de Jiraya, numa forma cínica.

- Tente fazer menos piadinhas e se cuide lá. - A loira falou mal humorada. - Você não é um membro da Akatsuki, mas corre os mesmos riscos.

- Ora, não se preocupe. Só faço questão de terminar o que Minato começou. Mas se vai sentir tanta saudade por que não me dá um beijo de despedida?

- Hnf. Va sonhando. - A médica cruzou os braços e olhou para o lado. - Sasori, vamos! Não temos a noite toda!

Sasori revirou os olhos e colocou a bagagem de mão debaixo do braço. Depois olhou para Deidara, que estava de pé ao seu lado. O loiro passou os braços em volta do pescoço do ruivo e lhe deu um beijo de despedida, tendo a mesma retribuição. Pouco importava quem estivesse olhando.

Esse "quem" se resume a todos do aeroporto, num raio de cinco metros.

- Eu sabia que eles tinham um caso. - Kiba riu entretido.

Gaara e Naruto, que também olhavam a cena, ficaram um tanto desconsertados, lembrando do beijo que tiveram, mas por fim o Kyuubi esfregou o nariz e colocou a mochila nas costas:

- Bem, eu já vou. Se cuidem então.

- A gente se encontra lá assim que as coisas terminarem por aqui, novato.

- Certo. - Em seguida olhou para Gaara e sorriu. - Boa sorte. Vou ficar na torcida.

- ...

O ruivo estendeu a mão, deixando Naruto perplexo.

- Boa sorte também.

E como retribuição o loiro apenas apertou sua mão.

---

_"Passageiros do vôo 43261, essa é a segunda chamada para o vôo com destino à Suna, país do Vento"_

---

Todos usaram o túneo de conexão para entrar no avião e se alojaram nos respectivos lugares. Naruto agradeceu por seu número ser o que estava perto da janela e logo se acomodou no seu assento. Passou então a fitar a paisagem, ouvindo o som das turbinas de outros aviões.

_"Naruto"_

- Huh?

Naruto desviou a atenção e empalideceu ao ver Sasuke de pé.

- ...

O loiro olhou para o Sasuke quando o rapaz se sentou e se acomodou no seu lugar

_"Passageiros, sentem-se nos seus lugares. Espero que fiquem a vontade. Desliguem aparelhos eletrônicos e estejam bem protegidos quando o avião decolar."_

- Não quero que cometa o mesmo erro dos outros. - Sasuke falou com frieza sem encarar o loiro.

- Huh?

- Não é porque sentiu vontade de me beijar que está gostando de mim. Você virou meu amigo, quer me ajudar e acima de tudo se sentiu atraído pela minha aparência. Por isso acabou transformando isso em algo mais.

- ...

- Parte de nós é humana, então é normal confundirmos os sentimentos.

Naruto o encarou com azedume:

- Um poço de modéstia você, heim.

- ...

- Grande coisa. Você me deu um fora. Já levei um monte, principalmente da Sakura-chan. Lógico que o seu doeu mais. Bem no meu estômago pra ser mais específico. - Olhou feio para o amigo.

Sasuke passou a mira-lo calado, até que o semplante de Naruto mudou gradativamente para um mais triste. O loiro encostou a cabeça no espaldar.

- Essa cirurgia é tão arriscada assim?

- ...

- Gaara corre mesmo muitos riscos? - Perguntou mais pra si do que para Sasuke, fazendo o Nekomata voltar a olhar para frente, novamente com uma cara enciumada.

- Não se preocupe. Você ouviu isso de um ser humano e eles são mais frageis que nós. É arriscada no ponto de vista deles.

O Kitsune olhou para o amigo interessado.

- Gaara é um bijuu e tem capacidade de regeneração. Além disso Tsunade tem muitos conhecimentos de medicina e Kiba vai ficar para ajudar a entrar na mente dele e descobrir onde o michochip foi implantado.

- ...

Após ouvir o que o Nibi disse Naruto sorriu e encostou a cabeça no vidro da janela, contemplando a noite. Era uma pena que o esconderijo de Konoha não tivesse uma clarabóia ou algo parecido, assim não se sentiria numa caixa de fósforo.

Sasuke o contemplou naquela hora.

- Haku... - O Kyuubi começou a falar. - Ele me disse que uma pessoa fica mais forte quando quer proteger outra.

- ...

- Então era isso que estava acontecendo, Sasuke. Gaara não se descontrolou por acaso. Aquilo era um reflexo da força que ele usava para resistir ao controle e não machucar Haku.

Sasuke olhou satisfeito:

- Agora tudo vai mudar para ele. Deve está feliz agora.

- Estou sim.

Ainda com a cabeça encostada no vidro, o loiro fitou o amigo:

- Não é justo que ele não possa ter uma chance de viver como alguém livre.

-

**Continua**

* * *

**A fic passou de cem comentários! Muito obrigada! Fiquei tão feliz que a inspiração veio mais cedo. n.n**

**Ps: Já disse que adoro o Gaara? °¬°**

**Ps2: Para os que estão "p" com o fora do Sasuke, não xinguém a autora, xinguem o Nekomata bem ali! 8P**

-

Votem, onegai :3

Sugestões para nomes de gato - By fictwires

Quinn

Teme

Uke-chan

Mia-chan

**xX KiTSunE Xx**

Neeeeeeeem preciso dizer que dedico esse capítulo a você, pessoa-que-mais-me-encheu-para-vê-o-beijo-SasoDei XD

Espero que tenha gostado, Kit! Satisfazendo seu vício! 8D

Um abraço!

* * *

**Uchiha Gih**

Urg! Nada é mais asqueroso e (pior!) atraidor de OOC do que SasuSaku! Minha teoria de que para eles ficarem juntos os dois tem que mudar completamente. X(

Mas veio o NaruSasu agora 8) E com uma ponta de ItaNaru, mas voltado para o coração do Nekomata.

_"eu quero o beijo sasodei"_

Beijo SasiDei saindo no capricho, Giza! DeiDei deve ser Naru-chan da Aka se levar em conta que ambos tem olhos azuis e cabelos loiros. A diferença é que DeiDei é pirado, piromaníaco e psicótico, mas tirando isso quem sabe. XD

_"eu ODEIO quando prendem os animais"_

Também odeio! É por isso que sou uma fã incondicional do Cirque del soleil! Eles tem a melhor arte de todas, uma beleza que supera a do Sasuke e não usa animais! °¬° Ir a um espetáculo ao vivo faz parte dos meus planos (Assim como fazer um mangá XP)

_"EU QUERO O CD DE SAI& SUGETSU!"_

Boas notícias! A Som Livre está gravando o lançamento da dupla sertaneja, só que Hanna e Tratwy são as empresárias. Mesmo assim eu vou disponibilizar uma cópia pra você, antes mesmo de ser lançada nas lojas. 8D

Não compre pirata! Deixa pra comprar o dos outros artistas XD

* * *

**Lucia almeida martins**

_"é impressao minha ou orochimaru odeia o naruto?"_

Odeia sim. Primeiro porque Naruto é a criança que seria escolhida para ser o Hachibi e agora tem uma cauda a mais e segundo porque Orochimaru também tem uma queda pelo Sasuke. n.nb

Sim. Tenho vinte anos, mas logo vou entrar na terceira década da minha vida. 8)

_"eu ainda amo o naruto se a sakura nao quer ele eu quero"_

Opa! Posso deixar você levar ele pra casa dessa vez! 8D

* * *

**Thai-Chan**

_"Se for pra lever o Neji eu quero o Naruto de brinde._

_Aí eu posso ver os dois brincando"_

Sasuke: Ò.Ó **- Abraçando Naruto por trás com cara de criança que não quer emprestar o brinquedo de JEITO nenhum.**

Hamiko: Algum problema, Sasuke? ¬¬

Sasuke: ¬///¬ O Neji não é boa companhia. ù///ú

_"Tô tendo o pressentimento que talvez tenha ItaNaru"_

Teve uma leve presença desse par nesse capítulo sim. Por causa do ItaSasu

* * *

**Hanna Yin-Yang**

_"Hamiko-chan... Pode chamar o Orochimaru, o Kabuto e o Hidan até aqui por um instante? nn - escondendo o machado afiadíssimo atrás de si - "_

Hidan, Orochi e Kabuto: OO** - Encolhidos em um cantinho e tremendo de medo.**

Hanna, a Giza encomendou um CD do Sai & Suigetsu. Fala pra Som Livre dar uma cópia pra ela quando finalizar. XD

* * *

**RaposaVermelha**

_"Mas enqaunto nem o Sasu-chan nbem o Naru-chan forem pro lado amligno da força nanochipada esta tudu bem Òó  
A não ser q..._

_A não ser q vc de uma d kishimoto e...Fassa o Sasuke ir com a cobra oO  
NÃO NANOCHIPE O SASU-CHAN ÇÇ"_

Nooon. Num esquenta. Sasuke-chan usou o Obito para fazer Kakashi ser o médico dele então não tem chances de alguém ter nanochipado ele. X)

Se preocupa não. Raposas em geral demoram para morrer. No máximo são seladas no umbigo de alguém. Especialmente as vermelhas e de nove caudas.

* * *

**-Tratwy-**

Boas notícias, o CD Sai & Suigetsu está no top dez. Vai fazer mais sucesso que Brun e Marrone, Calypso e Latino juntos! XD

* * *

**Yuuko Ichihara**

Não, não pretendo fazer SasuHina... É que a Giza fez um fanart SasuNaru e disse que o Naruto lembrava a Hinata, então ela desenhou a "Hinata transformada no Naruto em sua forma mais kawai" (Trecho da fic), aí eu disse que se não fosse SasuNaru então seria um SasuHina muito kawai. n.n

E eu não escrevo SasuHina

_"A maioria das fics Sasuke e Naruto que eu vejo é ton sem graça...em um minuto eles se odeiam e no outro eles já estão na cama ¬¬"_

Digamos que incorpora ó espírito do três sannins (Três pervertidos) no Sasuke.** - Gota -** Mais um motivo para lemons ser um assunto muito delicado pra mim. Só que eu já escrevi um em "Os Seguidores", então vai ser mais fácil.

Pow, Artemis Fowl é muito Moral, o garoto é mais inteligente que eu ô.o. Minha irmã adora esse livro e eu acho a estória interessante.

Nossa, você está na sexta série! Deve ser bem inteligente então n.nb

* * *

**Sasah-chan**

_"E depois que o Gaara descobrir o porquê que ele se descontrola e o motivo das dores de cabeça, ele vai arrumar um jeito de evitar :D"_

Sim. Com uma cirurgia arriscada, então ele não vai tão cedo para a terra natal.

Agora estava vendo sobre a religião do Hidan. Na verdade é um conjunto de ceitas que vangloriam a morte e o mau. Interessante. ô.ô

Abraços, Sasah-chan!

* * *

**Camis**

Teve um momento GaaHaku nesse capítulo, mesmo o Basilisco não estando presente. Só pra não perder a vontade.

Hahaha! Sasuke com ciumes do Naruto realmente é tudo. Mas dessa vez ele ajudou o Gaara. Claro, com o cérebro do Shikamaru raciocinando (É um trabalho problemático, mas alguém tem que fazer) :3

* * *

**Uchiha Jackie**

_"Espero que o tio Purpurima tenha uma morte bem doce... Que um caminhão de açucar passa por cima dele e depois jogue toda a carga sobre ele ù.ú  
Ser escroto... "_

Hauahauahauahauahauahuaa! Peraí** - Anota no caderno de sugestões. -** Hauahauahauahauahauahauaa! Ai, ai... Não sei se a piada é nova ou não, mas eu desconhecia XD

_"Agora que o Shika apareceu, a revolução vai para a frente"_

Isso mesmo! Shika para líder! Sua primeira obra foi identificar o problema do Gaara (Isso me lembra que no anime a Tsunade usa conhecimentos do clã Nara para cuidar do grupo que se ferrou por causa do Sasuke).

_"Ninguem me tira da cabeça que o tio Kishi os fez assim para conquistar muitas fangirls yaois... E caimos nessa armadilha... Deliciosa armadilha x)"_

O Kishi é o maior fã desse yaoi! Tô certa! 8P

* * *

**Uchiha Kt**

Por que você tá proibida de ler fics? Que maldade ô.o

Fazer o que, o Kishi fez o Sasuke ser o último tostine do pacote dessa geração. O par dele só é o Naruto, mas todo mundo quer tirar uma casquinha. XD A Karin então chega a dar medo no coitado.

Um abraço, Kt.

* * *

**Aldebaran Black**

Obrigada.

Normalmente eu faço NejiHina com tendências ShinoKib, mas dessa vez resolvi explorar um pouco mais o casal mesmo.

* * *

**Danny**

Mais um capítulo on-line, Danny. Dessa vez veio mais cedo n.n (Corria um sério risco de atrasar por causa das provas).

* * *

**Yue-chan**

_"ia ser engraçado ve-lo bancando o pai superprotetor"_

Não tinha pensado nisso. O.o É mania minha por estórias dramáticas. Ô, vício ¬¬

_"kabuto atrapalhando como sempre( eu adoro ele mas ô pedrinha no sapato ¬¬')"_

Eu lembro que quando vi o Kabuto pela primeira vez me apaixonei. Na verdade eu acho ele muito fofo, mas a estadia dele com Orochimaru me desiludiu completamente. T.T

Eu achava que ele era bonziiiinho.

O plano de Sasuke não é beeem ameaçar com seus entes mais queridos, mas se esses entes estiverem presos no terceiro olho dele então por que não usá-los? XD

Deixa só o Gaara ficar bom. Vai atrás do Haku. ò.ób

Abraços!

* * *

-

**Enquanto o mundo espera a cura pro mal e a loucura finge que isso tudo é normal eu finjo ter paciência.**


	8. Busca em Suna

**Cap. 8**

**Busca em Suna**

-

Sasuke acordou no avião e notou que além de dividir o mesmo lençol que Naruto estava com a cabeça encostada no seu ombro enquanto o loiro lia desinteressado o Icha Icha. Por fim o Kitsune virou mais uma página e fez uma careta antes de fechar completamente o livro.

- Como ele consegue vender essa coisa? - O Kyuubi guardou o livro no bolso da calça. - Huh?

Olhou para o lado ao sentir o peso do seu ombro diminuir e viu Sasuke sonolento o fitando interessado.

- Você conseguiu dormir. - O loiro falou ao vê-lo. - Essa droga que nos deram pra inibir nossa transformação me fez perder o sono.

- Você lê Icha Icha?

- Huh? Ah, o escritor é o ero-sannin e ele me deu uma cópia. Só que é muito chato. Eu só li até a página dez, sabe...

O Nibi ergueu uma das sobrancelhas:

- Até a página dez se lê muita coisa já que é um livro de bolso.

- Er... Pois é. - Sorriu amarelo. - Mas depois a estória fica um saco. Muita chatice.

- Sei.

- É sim. A mocinha transa com o protagonista no terceiro encontro, mas ele passa a evitá-la porque tem um segredo, aí ela acaba se apaixonando por um amigo dele, que eu sei que não vão terminar juntos no final, aí o protagonista enche a cara de sakê e fica com uma amiga dela pra fazer ciumes, só que ele se arrepente e tenta reconquistá-la o livro todo. Tem um mistério no meio, mas não compensa. Nem mesmo as descrições de mulheres tomando banho e se trocando a cada capítulo do livro compensam tanta enrolação.

Sasuke afastou o lençol enquanto Naruto continuava falando:

- Vou dar o livro pro Kakashi-sensei porque não vou aguentar ler as outras trinta páginas. Ele que gosta dessa série.

_"Senhores passageiros, estamos há uma hora de Suna. Permaneçam sentados, pois o café da manhã logo será servido." _Uma voz anunciava no autofalante.

- Estamos na classe econômica? - O Kitsune perguntou.

- _Hai_.

- Então o café da manhã vai ser amendoins e barrinhas de cereais. Estou enjoado disso.

Naruto tirou um pacote de biscoitos da mochila e ofereceu a Sasuke:

- Toma. Eu sempre trago em caso de emergência.

- Pra alguém com vinte anos você age como se tivesse dez.

- Não enche e pega logo um.

Sasuke pegou três biscoitos e passou o pacote para Naruto enquanto ouvia a aeromoça trazer água, suco, amendoins e barrinhas de cereais para os outros passageiros.

- Quantas vezes já mudou de país? - O Uchiha inquiriu.

- Sete. Isso porque aquele Pein disse que isso iria mudar quando eu entrasse na Akatsuki.

- E quem bancou as sua viagens?

- Minha mãe, eu e o _ero-sannin_. Jiraya. Ele me libertou e tomou conta de mim até eu entrar na Universidade. Depois aquele pervertido foi embora pra coletar dados. O resultado da coleta é esse livro, pra você ter uma idéia...

- Ele lhe libertou de onde?

- Huh?

O Kitsune percebeu que o Nekomata lhe fitava interessado:

- De onde você veio, Naruto?

- Quer que eu lhe conte a minha história?

- É o mínimo que pode fazer por eu ter lhe contado a minha.

O loiro encostou a cabeça no vidro e mirou o Uchiha surpreso:

- Eu morava com a minha mãe em Konoha. Vivíamos relativamente bem, mas eu tive que me mudar.

- Por que?

- ...

O olhar de Naruto baixou tristemente quando desencostou a cabeça do vidro. Aquilo fez o coração de Sasuke apertar:

- Um dia eu briguei com um menino da minha sala. Não me lembro como foi, mas eu acabei me descontrolando e me transformei. As minhas caudas se moveram nesse dia e quase o garoto morreu soterrado.

- ...

- Ninguém soube exatamente qual foi o menino que tinha se transformado em raposa... Acho que depois virei uma lenda urbana. Mas o caso tinha virado um escândalo na hora então minha mãe deixou tudo pra trás e fugiu comigo pra Taki, no País da Cachoeira.

O Kitsune ficou mexendo no pacote de biscoito como se quisesse se certificar de que os doces ainda estavam lá:

- Apesar dos meus problemas vivemos bem lá. Mas um dia... Minha mãe viu os homens com máscaras de animais se aproximando e disse para eu não me transformar, e sim fugir. Acho que eles vieram me caçar e ela reagiu porque... Depois eu pedi ajuda para os vizinhos e quando voltei pra casa me disseram que ela estava morta.

Sasuke sentiu o volume de ar aumentar nos próprios pulmões e Naruto olhou para a janela como se o céu tivesse escondendo alguma coisa:

- Eu não me abalo com isso quando lembro, sabe. Foi melhor assim. Eu dava muito trabalho pra _oka-san _e agora ela tá bem.

- ...

- Eles íam me levar para o orfanato, mas eu não queria que ninguém me visse na forma de raposa quando dormisse, então fugi. Fiquei cansado até que dormi em qualquer lugar e acabaram me descobrindo.

- Quem lhe descobriu?

O Kyuubi voltou a olhar para o amigo e sorriu:

- O circo.

- Circo?

- Sim. E fiz parte do grande número deles. Eu era a raposa-humana.

- Pff. Que nome horrível.

- Homem-raposa parece nome de dançarino _"streap". - _Riu de si. - Eu era uma criança.

- Por que não menino-raposa?

- Menino-raposa é uma criança que tem traços de raposa, já raposa-humana é uma raposa que tem traços de ser humano. Ficava mais legal, entende? Atraía mais o público.

- Então você não era visto como uma criança, e sim como uma raposa.

O loiro cruzou os braços e olhou pra cima:

- Infelizmente. E o pior é que na época eu realmente acreditava nisso. Quando olhava para as outras jaulas vi que eu era mais parecido com aqueles animais do que com os trapezistas, malabaristas, palhaços...

"Outras jaulas". Esse "outras" então levava a crer que Naruto morava numa.

- O ero-sannin que me tirou de lá. - Falou o loiro fazendo Sasuke sair dos seus pensamentos. - Ele disse um monte de coisas que me convenceram que eu podia ter a liberdade. Então fugi com ele, voltei a estudar e ele me sustentou. De vez enquanto viajávamos por causa desses benditos livros e quando eu entrei a Universidade ele falou que eu já podia me virar e foi embora, mas me mandava uma boa mesada desde que eu dissesse onde estava.

- ...

- Eu estudava no País do Urso, em Hoshi, aí aconteceu aquela confusão com a Sakura e resolvi voltar pra Konoha. Quem diria que ela também tinha se mudado algum tempo depois. Aquele campus é grande mesmo. E agora estou aqui...

- ...Comigo.

- Huh?

Sasuke ficou com os olhos fixos no loiro com uma expressão penetrante, muito típica sua, deixando o Kitsune surpreendido. Mas logo desviaram a atenção quando a aeromoça veio oferecer água, suco, amendoins e barrinhas de cereais.

Só aceitaram água e não tocaram mais no assunto.

-

Desembarcaram por volta das seis da manhã e logo pegaram o metrô para um hotel na periferia da cidade. Suna era uma cidade quente, escaldante, que obrigava todos a andarem com muitas roupas devido as fortes radições solares. Naruto, Sasuke, Jiraya, Sasori, Pein, Shizune e Kakashi andavam com roupas grossas, burel, envolvendo blusas de mangas compridas, calça comprida, e alguns panos jogados pelos ombros e outros pela cabeça, protegendo-os.

Para Sasori sua estadia na terra natal revelava mais que uma missão. Um tratamento. Sua avó, Chiyo-baa, abrira uma estufa quando viva e atualmente o local era um dos marcos da cidade, pois possuía uma variedade de ervas medicinais.

- ...! Sasori-kun? - Um dos botânicos, de idade avançada, o reconheceu.

- _Ohayo_.

- Quanto tempo! Minha nossa, você cresceu!

- Só o suficiente para viver. - O ruivo falou respeitosamente. - Poderia me fazer um favor? Preciso de um lugar resevado daqui. Uma propiedade particular.

- Oh, claro. Pode usar a secção da sua avó.

- Obrigado.

-

As sementes se encontravam cuidadosamente plantadas e o ruivo estava certo de que só ele teria acesso à elas.

- Vamos, Deidara. Atenda. - Murmurava Sasori para si enquanto colocava o aparelho celular ao alcance do ouvido. - Ah... Alô?

- _Ahn...?_ _Danna?_

- Acho que liguei muito cedo. Sua voz está embargada.

_- Ahn... Que nada. _- Bocejou. - _Saudades? Já?_

_- _Esqueci de perguntar em quantos dias assementes germinam.

_- Ah, isso... Bem, em uma semana. Pelo visto já chegaram a Suna._

_- _Já sim. Como você está aí? Ainda acho que deveria ter vindo conosco.

- _É uma pena._ - Bocejou novamente. - _E você? Chegou bem?_

Sasori olhou para a terra preocupado.

- _Ainda está aí?_

- Sim. Deidara...

- _Hm?_

- Se estiver com problemas ligue. Eu pego o primeiro vôo daqui.

- ...

- Deidara?

Sasori encarou o celular e com um suspiro de lamento e o desligou. A ligação havia caído.

---

Cada um com seu quarto no hotel simples que haviam escolhido para passar a noite. Assim que Sasuke desfez sua pequena bagagem ficou passando o tempo com a cabeça encostada no vidro da janela, contemplando a paisagem. Em seguida resolveu visitar o quarto ao lado.

Ao abrir a porta silenciosamente encontrou o bichano rajado em cima da cama de Naruto, enquanto o loiro lhe colocava uma espécie de colar no pescoço:

- Pronto, Uke-chan. Assim você não se perde.

Ao ouvir isso o Nibi lançou um olhar de espinho para o loiro:

- Colocou o diminutivo do _meu_ nome no gato?!

- ...! Sasuke! - Saltou pra trás de repente. - Que susto!

- Não tente musar de assunto.

- Ahn... Não é seu nome! Quantos nomes você conhece que terminam com uke?

- Creio que você não estava pensando em Daisuke ou Yusuke.

- Pois eu estava pensando justamente em Daisuke. - Mentiu descaradamente.

Sasuke se aproximou dele com um olhar tão repelente que fez o loiro tragar saliva:

- Ah, dá um desconto, _teme_. Eu não tinha outro nome. Você é meio-gato e ele é um gato.

- Sua criatividade moribunda me impressiona.

- Quê!

- Idiota. - Se afastou.

- Hei!

O Uchiha colocou as mãos nos bolsos e se encostou na parede:

- Deve agradecer, Naruto. Pelo menos dessa vez nosso quarto é maior. E claro, estamos sozinhos.

- É, mas eu estava acostumado a dormir com você.

- Só não fale isso em voz alta. Essa frase tem duplo sentido. Além disso... Só vamos ficar aqui até arrancarmos as informações que precisamos.

- E daí?

- Caso sinta saudades. - Sorriu de canto e mirou o loiro.

- Pff. Não, obrigado. Aqui eu fico mais seguro dos seus pés.

Se era pra ser sincero então valia tudo. O sorriso de Sasuke se converteu numa expressão séria e distante, então o Nibi se desencostou da parede e foi embora.

- Bastardo. - Naruto grunhiu baixo quando a porta se fechou.

---

-

* * *

**A noite logo chegou em Konoha.**

Havia se passado sete horas desde o começo dos procedimentos da cirurgia. Tsunade abaixou a cabeça enquanto tirava as luvas manchadas das mão e colocava numa bandeja. Ao seu lado estava Neji e mais dois médicos.

- Neji-kun.

- Sim? - Falou prontamente.

Se sua vida dependesse de um gesto meu, você queria que eu agisse com negligência ou imprudência?

- ...

Neji olhou para as luvas manchadas na bandeija e respondeu:

- Talvez com imprudência... Porque negligência significaria que você deixou de tentar alguma coisa.

- E se minha imprudência o matasse? Ou lhe deixasse uma seqüela mais grave?

- ...

- Eu devia ter perguntado a Gaara-kun como ele queria que eu agisse. - A médica concluiu com um suspiro cansado.

Tsunade colocou outro par de luvas e olhou para o paciente enquanto os aparelhos denunciavam seu estado um pouco alterado:

- Melhor acabar com isso. Vamos começar.

---

Na sala principal, onde se situava computadores e televisões diversas, Itachi estava sozinho levantando os últimos dados sobre os bijuus quando Deidara chegou:

- Nossa! Trabalhando a essa hora?

O Uchiha ignorou fazendo o loiro revirar os olhos e se aproximar do computador. Na tela aparecia o desenho bem acabado de uma raposa de nove caudas e, ao lado desta, os dados de Naruto.

- Hm... Ele é interessante, não? - Deidara falou sem pensar, mas o outro continuou lendo.

- Se olhar pelo prisma de que não tem muitos dados sobre ele, é interessante sim.

- Hora de atualizar o banco de dados.

- O poder da experiência número nove não é algo que se deva ficar testando. Naruto-kun pode destruir qualquer coisa que lhe desagrade. Pronto. Só queria saber como ele faz isso.

- Hm... Canalizando a energia?

- Sim. Ele tem uma reserva muito grande de energia. Desconfio que seu cérebro produza algo anormal junto com a adrenalina que faz com que essa energia seja canalizada nas emoções. Ainda sim não dá para fazer testes.

- Você deveria está pesquisando sobre Suigetsu, não?

- Quando Suigetsu-kun toma a forma líquida suas moléculas não se separam muito a ponto de se unir a outras, mesmo no estado gasoso. É como uma núvem elástica. Está claro que ele condensou em outro lugar, e não foi aqui em Konoha.

- ...

- Volte para os seus trabalhos com amebas, Deidara.

O Uchiha saiu do sistema e se levantou desdenhando a presença do outro.

- Hnf. Tem certeza que só quer informações profissionais sobre o Kyuubi, Itachi-san? - O loiro provocou.

- ...

- Seu irmãozinho parece muito interessado nele também.

De repente Itachi encarou Deidara de uma maneira repentina e sedutoramente fria. A distância entre ambos era um pouco maior que a grossura de um dedo mindinho.

- ...!

- Meu irmão é só meu, Deidara. Mas se estiver interessado...

- ...

Talvez o fato de Sasuke ser um Nibi não fizesse diferença na sua atração física porque Itachi era um ser humano e tinha o mesmo magnetismo. Deidara estremeceu quando sentiu o toque do Uchiha, e até mesmo os lábios dele roçarem nos seus, mas virou o rapidamente o rosto e olhou para uma cadeira a sua esqueda deixando claro sua repulsa.

- Hn. Então não está interessado.

O loiro voltou a olhar para Itachi e sorriu cinicamente, afastando-o com uma das mãos:

- Mesmo que eu estivesse... Você chegou tarde.

- Não posso fazer nada. - Se afastou e deu meia volta com desprezo. - Não tenho que me dá ao trabalho de correr atrás de você, Deidara. Já sabe perfeitamente onde é meu quarto.

- Un.

- Mas não me provoque novamente se não quiser enfrentar as consequências.

- ...

O Uchiha saiu do corredor e deixou o loiro sozinho com seus pensamentos.

- É. A tentação é a maior fraqueza do ser humano. - O loiro falou para si entretido, mas logo seu olhar ficou sério. - Mas Itachi-san despreza meu trabalho. É mais fácil eu amarrar granadas em seu corpo do que ir ao seu quarto.

---

---

* * *

**Em Suna**

As noites naquele deserto eram frias demais. Além da roupa de tecido grosso Jiraya, Naruto e Sasuke vestiam xaile de pano cru e calçavam sandálias de couro, diferente dos Akatsukis que trajavam somente o kimono preto com nuvens vermelhas e chapéis cônicos. O Nibi, diferente dos outros, carregava uma katana presa em sua cintura.

Os bijuus se encontravam totalmente transformados e todo o grupo se encontrava no subsolo, cuja entrada era no interior da estufa de Suna.

- Meus pais planejaram essa passagem com ajuda da minha avó. - Explicava Sasori enquanto os guiava pelo túneo. - Somente eu sei da existência dele. Minha avó contou antes de falecer.

- Aqui é macabro. - Naruto murmurou olhando para os lados. - Parece que vai desmoronar a qualquer momento.

- Eu não posso garantir nada, Naruto-kun. Esse túneo tem muito tempo.

- Isso realmente me conforta.

O ruivo parou de andar e, ao bater no teto, sentiu o concreto:

- Chegamos. Jiraya-sannin, Kakashi, Naruto-kun e Sasuke-kun, estão prontos?

Os quatro assentiram com a cabeça.

- Estamos no primeiro arsenal. Meia hora.

Dito isso Sasori empurrou o pedaço do concreto que completava o chão da base militar e o quarteto saiu assim que Kakashi tirou o chapéu e o kimono. Jiraya foi o primeiro, pegou um dispositivo da sacola que carregava e o pregou na parede.

- Melhor nos separarmos. - Alertou o sannin. - Naruto, você irá com Sasuke para o laboratório de pesquisas genéticas. Se não tiver nenhum bijuu lá implantem o detonador e tratem de tirar as cobaias se tiver alguma.

- Tudo bem, mas... Aonde o senhor vai com Kakashi-sensei?

- Já vi a base de Suna uma vez. Eu sei onde ficam os prisioneiros a serem torturados.

- Tortura? - Apesar da voz de Sasuke ter saído rasteira, notou-se a surpresa.

- Por mais que ocultem ele praticam sim. Kakashi e eu vamos pra lá.

- Não acha melhor levar Naruto, sannin? - Kakashi perguntou desinteressado, mas depois olhou diretamente para o Nibi. O Uchiha o mirou ameaçadoramente.

- Não, os bijuus se entendem. Vamos.

- Huh! Kakashi-sensei, espera aí! - Naruto se adiantou e foi até o professor.

- Hn?

- Tome. É melhor dar isso pra você antes que eu me esqueça.

O loiro tirou do bolso da calça o livro de capa verde e deu para o Akatsuki. A reação do sensei foi a mais esperada (Se é que a falta de movimentos e palavras pode se chamar de reação).

- O novo volume. - Murmurou sonhador antes de abrir o livro e começar a ler.

- O _ero-sannin_ falou que nem saiu no mercado. Ele me deu uma cópia, mas eu achei muito chato. Fica pra você.

- ... - Deixando Naruto de lado.

- Kakashi-sensei?

- Aff. Vamos logo, depois você ler isso. - Jiraya o puxou pelo braço. _"Eu sei que meu livro é realmente um sucesso"._

-

O Nibi e o Kyuubi andavam apressadamente, sempre encostados na parede, até que Sasuke parou na primeira dobra:

- Hm...

- Que foi? Você tem um plano? - Indagou o loiro

- Lógico.

A frase soou repugnante aos ouvidos do Kitsune, mas esqueceu completamente de protestar a arrogância quando viu o Nekomata simplesmente sair detrás da parede e andar até um guarda que estava de vigia.

_"...! Sasuke! Ficou louco?"_

- Huh!? Um bijuu! - O soldado mirou a arma. - Ha! Você enlouqueceu ou quer me desafiar, _coisa_?

- ...

O Nibi ficou parado e antes que Naruto corresse para ajudá-lo o soldado simplesmente largou a arma e ficou olhando impressionado para o Uchiha.

- ...???

- Pode vir, Naruto. - O Nekomata sorriu seguro.

O loiro saiu do esconderijo confuso e ficou mais ainda quando reparou que o guarda olhava muito interessado para Sasuke e com o rosto corado.

- Nos leve até o laboratório de pesquisas genéticas. - Ordenou o Nibi.

O guarda sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça, em seguida deu meia volta e começou a andar.

- S... Sasuke... Ele tá afim de você?

- No momento sim.

- Como?

- Deidara deve ter dito a você que sou uma experiência própria para espionagem.

- ...! Não é justo, _teme_! Eu não acredito que fizeram você baseado nos espiões de filmes!

O homem olhou feio Naruto por cima do ombro após ouvir a ofensa, mas continuou seguindo.

- ...!? Ele gosta mesmo de você! - O Kyuubi sussurrou incrédulo para o Nibi.

- Já disse que no momento sim.

- ...

- Venha, e tome cuidado, rapaz. - O homem falou enquanto abria a porta do laboratório.

Melhor deixar para tirar as dúvidas com o Nekomata mais tarde. Os bijuus olharam em volta do ambiente de foma analítica. Nada demais. Nenhum bijuu, nenhuma experiência em testes, nenhuma cobaia... Apenas algumas anotações sobre os antigos experimentos. Sasuke deu um suspiro invocado e se abaixou para colocar um dispositivo embaixo de um dos balcões.

Naruto, há uma certa distância, apenas ficou observando em volta, sem reparar que o soldado se aproximava com um extintor de incêndio, pronto para acertá-lo.

- AH! - O loiro caiu repentinamente no chão.

- Naruto!

O guarda mirou o Kyuubi ambicionado e apontou a arma pra ele, mas de repente se viu obrigado a escapar de uma bola de fogo disparada.

- Arh - Gritou o homem, desviando e apontando a arma pra Sasuke. - Você prefere protegê-lo a ter a chance de viver em paz comigo?

- Ksc. Merda.

Todas as balas rastrearam a trilha do Uchiha e explodiram assim que tocavam a parede. Sasuke desviou com dificuldades, até que Naruto se levantou e avançou no homem, dando um chute e o derrubando no chão, sem se importar com as balas.

- ARH!

- Peguei! - O loiro se sentou em cima do ventre do soldado, pegou a arma e, ao mover uma das caudas, quebrou-a.

- ...!

- Agora fala! Tem ou não tem algum bijuu aqui?

- Hnf. Acha mesmo que eu diria?

- Grrr... Eu vou explodir você se não me contar!

- Tente! Fui treinado para suportar qualquer tipo de agressão, idiota!

- Esqueça, Naruto. - Sasuke saltou das paredes para o chão e se dirigiu ao homem. - Seria mais fácil se você fosse o Kiba.

- Hm... Mas pra você posso fazer um favor. - O guarda sorriu interessado para o Uchiha. - Se me der a sua eterna gratidão.

- Aff. Melhor eu cortar o efeito. Você não serve mais mesmo.

De repente Sasuke abriu o terceiro olho e imediatamente sete soldados com tatuagens de um leque no pulso apareceram. Todos de cabelos e olhos escuros, e apontavam armas para o homem.

- ...!! U... Uchihas!

- ...

- Eles... Estão mortos!

- Eu me alimento de almas. Se não colaborar não só mato você como faço sua alma ficar presa no meu terceiro olho. E se algo me acontecer o primeiro a pagar será você. Vagará pela inexistência.

- E... Está blasfemando!

- Aff.

Imediatamente Sasuke desembainhou a katana, puxou os cabelos do guarda para trás, deixando o pescoço bem esticado, e moveu o braço para decaptá-lo.

- TA BOM! EU CONTO! EU CONTO! LEVARAM UNS PRA HOSHI E PRA TAKI, MAS EU NÃO SEI QUAIS!

- Quem garante que está dizendo a verdade?

- EU TO DIZENDO A VERDADE! É A MAIS PURA VERDADE!

Naruto se levantou:

- Eu acho que ele tá dizendo a verdade.

- Eu acho que ele tá mentindo.

- Não! Não tô! É sério! - Suplicou o homem.

- Ta, _teme_. Vamos logo.

- Hn. - Largou o soldado e saiu correndo com Naruto.

O homem olhou aflito para os lados, mas imediatamente saltou da cadeira e disparou o alarme.

O barulho ecoou por todo o estabelecimento.

- Desgraçado, ele nos delatou! - Vociferou o Kitsune.

- A tubulação de ar. - Sasuke saltou para o teto e andou nele até a entrada da tubulação. Naruto repetiu o ato.

Ficaram ajoelhados no espaço estreito e logo o Nekomata fechou a tampa. enquanto vários soldados corriam a procura dos intrusos.

---

Kakashi e Jiraya entraram numa área localizada no subsolo da base, abaixo do campo de treinamento. Ambos trajavam roupas militares.

- Agora vamos, se aqueles guardas continuarem dormindo no armário como eu os deixei ninguém vai nos caçar tao cedo. - Kakashi falava como se dissesse que provavelmente não vai chover no dia seguinte.

- Vamos logo. Eu sei que fica por aqui.

- A segurança está deixando a desejar. Não deve ter bijuus aqui.

- Também acho, mas não exclui a possibilidade de prisioneitros. Huh!

A cena que Jiraya e Kakashi viram dispensou qualquer palavra. O fedor latente das celas, o sangue grosso e ensebado e a posição dos corpos, se arrastando para sair das grades.

Sabia que havia prisioneiros em Suna, mas não que a situação tivesse chegado a esse ponto.

- Chegamos tarde demais.

---

-

---

Naruto se sentou no chão da tubulação e tirou o xaile do ombro enquanto Sasuke vigiava.

- A essa hora Gaara já deve tá sendo operado. - Murmurou o loiro olhando para cima pensativo.

O Nekomata espremeu os lábios, fingindo se concentrar no corredor:

- Você se importa muito com ele.

- Queria fazer algo mais além de torcer. Se pelo menos soubesse como ele está...

- Admita que está gostando dele, _dobe_.

- Huh? É. Isso é verdade.

O Nibi continuou olhando revoltado para o corredor.

- Ta vendo alguma coisa, Sasuke?

- Não. E se gosta tanto dele por que não admite? Ele já o beijou.

- ...?

- O que está esperando? Uma tele-mensagem?

- Hei! Não é o que você está pensando! Está dizendo que gosto dele como... Eu gostava de Sakura-chan?

Sasuke não soube como reagir quando, ao invés do _seu_ nome, escutou "Sakura-chan". Raiva elevada ao quadrado seria um bom termo, mas conteve tudo:

- É.

- Ah, não, não. Isso não.

Dessa vez o Kitsune sorriu e passou a mirar a nuca do Uchiha, apreciando-a. Um ou dois guardas passaram pelo corredor, mas não pareciam ameaçadores, tampouco faziam idéia de que tinha dois bijuus ali ainda. Sasuke moveu as orbes para olhar Naruto de canto, mas depois voltou a atenção para o corredor:

- E Sakura? Você ainda gosta dela? - Falou mais sereno.

- Ksc. Não do mesmo jeito que antes. Só sinto saudade dos bons momentos.

- ...

- A verdade é que Gaara já tem uma pessoa que gosta, por mais que ele não saiba. E o coração de Sakura-chan pertence a você agora, então não há muito o que fazer. Mas eu vou encontrar uma pessoa pra mim, e claro, eu vou ter que corresponder.

- ...

Um silêncio se fez presente. Dessa vez nenhum guarda passou pelo corredor.

- Naruto.

- Huh?

- Sobre o beijo que você me deu...

O Kyuubi ficou escarlate:

- Er... Tudo bem... Eu nem to mais pensando nisso. Sério. Passou. Não vou tentar nada com você, não se preocupe.

- ...

O Uchiha abaixou a cabeça, mirando as próprias mãos:

- Eu o hipnotizei. Me desculpe.

- ...!? Como?

- Fiz com você o mesmo que fiz com aquele soldado que nos levou até o laboratório. Parte de mim é um gato e há um motivo pra esse animal ser sagrado em algumas culturas. Ele mexe com os sentimentos e a curiosidade humana.

Naruto ouvia tudo estático:

- Quando estávamos juntos eu me deixei levar pelas minhas emoções... E o hipnotizei para que se sentisse atraído por mim. - Sorriu de canto, embora fosse um sorriso triste. - Mas me arrependi.

- ...

- Por isso eu lhe agredi fisica e moralmente. Para cortar o efeito e fazê-lo voltar ao normal.

- ...

- Você não gosta de mim, Naruto. Você sequer se sente atraído por mim e a maior prova disso é que está me tratando normalmente agora. Isso porque o efeito da hipnose passa no momento que eu agrido.

O Uchiha esticou a espinha para ir embora, mas o loiro rapidamente segurou seu pulso. Quando o fitou reparou que Naruto se apoiara em um dos joelhos e estava com uma cara nem um pouco amistosa:

- Como?! Peraí, Sasuke, nem pense que você pode simplesmente dizer isso e ir embora!

- Hn. Eu já lhe contei a verdade, _dobe_. Não é o suficiente? - O encarou friamente.

- Por que queria tanto me beijar?

- Se pensa que vou alimentar seu ego está enganado.

- Grrr. Foi só uma vontade ou você gosta de mim?

- ...

- Heim! Diz!

Como resposta Sasuke avançou no loiro e fez os lábios se tocarem pela segunda vez.

O coração do Kitsune deu um salto e impulsivamente Naruto fechou os olhos para se deliciar com aquela sensação enquanto retribuia o beijo progressivo. Entreabriu a boca para sentir mais o toque e se viu mais envolvido ao sentir a boca do outro quente.

Aos poucos a mente de Sasuke foi relaxando. Seu corpo falou mais alto e deixou com que sua mão fizesse pequenas carícias na nuca do outro, incentivado-o a responder deslizando as mãos pelas costas do Uchiha e o abraçando mais para si. Naruto beijou-lhe os lábios superiores, chupando-os delicadamente antes de adentrar em outro beijo, sem se importar com quantas pessoas passariam pelo corredor.

Quando se afastaram o Nibi e entrelaçou o pescoço do Kyuubi com os braços e Naruto encostou a sua fronte na dele, fazendo os olhares se cruzarem num misto de curiosidade e receio.

Como não encontraram palavras pra falar voltaram ao beijo.

---

-

-

-

- Estão demorando. - Shizune consultava o cronômetro.

- Talvez estejam com dificuldades. Jiraya-sensei não demora a toa. - Sussurrou Pein a contra gosto.

- Sensei? Pein-sama, Jiraya-sannin já foi seu sensei?

- Eu estudei em colegio militar e ele foi meu professor. Hm?

O som do alarme se fazia presente quando a tampa de concreto se abriu de súbito e Jiraya entrou no túneo, seguido de Kakashi. Ambos com expressões de desapontamento.

- Nada. - Falou o sannin.

Shizune espremeu os lábios e pegou seu comunicador:

- Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun. Já terminaram?

- ...

- Tsc! Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun!

- _Já estamos de saída._ - A voz de Sasuke soou objetivamente. - _Podem acionar o detonador._

- Tem certeza?

- _Absoluta. Estamos na tubulação de ar. Sairemos pela área de lançamentos._

- Certo. - Sasori apertou o botão e logo o laboratório, o arsenal e as celas explodiram.

---

* * *

---

**Algumas horas depois...**

Na base de Konoha, Tsunade estava de frente a uma grande tela na sala principal, onde aparecia a imagem de Jiraya e Pein.

- Como não há nenhum aí? E onde estão?

- Sasuke-kun e Naruto-kun disseram que um deles revelou ter deles em Hoshi, País do Urso, e Taki, País da Cachoeira. - Pein confirmou. - Eu tenho mais segurança em ir para Kusa. Jiraya-sensei disse que Naruto-kun tem passado em Taki e não quero problemas.

- Iremos para Taki então. - Condordou a loira imediatamente. - Nos encontramos aqui mesmo no País do Fogo, mas na cidade de Otakame. Há um refúgio lá.

- _Hai_.

- E avise para esses bijuus que o semestre deles já foi trancado.

- Duvido que eles se preocupem com estudos agora. - Jiraya cruzou os braços.

- Como os bijuus estão?

- Bem. Não se machucaram nem alg do tipo, mas Naruto vai fazer um escândalo se eu não der notícias sobre a cirurgia de Gaara.

Tsunade sorriu:

- Diga a ele que realmente havia um microchip, como Shikamaru sugeriu, mas ele foi retirado.

- E está vivo?

- Grrr. Claro que está vivo! Que tipo de médica acha que eu sou? Agora vá e só me apareça quando tiver alguma notícia importante.

- Hehe. Até mais, Tsunade.

Logo a imagem sumiu do visor.

Tsunade se apoiou no grande painel e abaixou a cabeça, raciocinando sobre como achariam algo em Taki, mas quando deu meia volta se deparou com a imagem sofrida de Gaara à sua frente, se apoiando na parede.

- Arh...!

O Ichibi vestia uma roupa branca muito simples e estava com a cabeça enfaixada.

- Gaara-kun!

- Eu também vou.

- Nem pensar! E o que está fazendo de pé! Onde está Kiba-kun!

- Ele usou muito os poderes de localização mental. Está cansado... Quanto a mim... Eu sei que posso me recuperar rápido.

- ...

---

---

* * *

**Em Suna.**

As horas haviam se passado. A janela do quarto de Naruto mostrava um céu com poucas estrelas, mas muito limpo, e com uma fina lua desenhada nele. Uma paisagem que o Nibi parou para olhar ao entrar no cômodo.

O Kyuubi estava sentado na cama acariciando o próprio gato e acabou sorrindo ao ver o Nekomata. Seu rosto corado não passou despercebido pelo Uchiha.

- Hn. - Sasuke abriu um sorriso confiante. - Você gostou.

- Eu retribui, não? E pelo visto você também gostou.

- Será que compensa o chute?

- Talvez.

O Nibi se aproximou da cama do Kitsune e pegou o gato de seu colo:

- Abra as pernas.

- ...?! Como?

- Quero me sentar na sua frente.

Naruto moveu as orelhas e obedeceu. Sasuke deixou o gato de lado para se sentar entre elas, de lado para o Kitsune e quando apoiou a cabeça no ombro do loiro, Naruto o abraçou forte, recebendo uma suave carícia perto de uma das orelhas de raposa. Em seguida as bocas se encontraram para começar um beijo.

Quando se afastaram, os olhos negros e opacos de Sasuke pareciam muito mais negros quando cruzaram com os azuis de Naruto. Ainda mais sob a luz daquela lua tão minguante. O loiro tocou no ombro do Nekomata e depois correu a mão pelo seu braço até chegar em sua mão e entrelaçar seus dedos nos de Sasuke.

- Por que você gosta de mim, heim? - Naruto perguntou beijando-lhe o ombro.

- Ja disse que não vou enaltecer seu ego.

- Por que não tenta? Quando as pessoas namoram costumam fazer isso.

- Nem pense que vou chamá-lo de meu amorzinho ou minha raposinha. - O Uchiha sorriu tipicamente. - Muito menos miar pra você.

Ao ouvir isso Naruto caiu na gargalhada e o Nibi admirou aquele sorriso. Ainda mais quando o loiro inclinou a cabeça pro lado de forma infantil e o mirou com carinho, fazendo a mente do Nibi listar todas as coisas que gostava no Kyuubi automaticamente.

Entretanto, como palavras nunca foram o forte de um certo Uchiha, Sasuke se restringiu a soltar sua mão da de Naruto para acariciar seu rosto com a costa dos dedos e beijar-lhe o canto dos lábios, sendo retribuído ternamente.

- Meu amorzinho. Ficaria estranho vindo de você. - O loiro confessou.

Sasuke se afastou um pouco de Naruto e moveu a cabeça levemente curioso enquanto as orelhas de gato se mexiam atentas:

- E você? Por que não desistiu da minha companhia quando lhe dei o suposto fora?

- Não sei. Talvez eu não consiga desistir de você.

- ...

- É. Deve ser isso. Tem certeza que o efeito da hipnose não é permanente?

- Sem dúvidas. - Fez seus dedos correrem pelos cabelos do loiro. Depois voltou a beijá-lo.

Nunca namorar foi tão bom.

**-**

**Continua**

* * *

Atualizei cedo de novo porque dia 13-10 é meu niver! n.nx Aceito presentes!XD

**Ps: Meu ponto de vista sobre o que Jiraya escreve. Baseado nos especial shippuden, quando Kakashi diz que o livro tem romance, suspense, e tudo mais :3 E também meu ponto de vista do porquê o sannin dá o livro pra Naruto (Ajudá-lo no amor n.n)**

**Ps2: Eis o motivo do fora do Sasuke. Hehe! Por essa ninguém esperava, non? XD**

* * *

**Uchiha Gih**

_"não ha nada mais tosco do que ver o teme dizendo: Sakura você é a coisa mais importante da minha vida."_

Concordo em gênero, número e grau e ainda assino embaixo. ò.ób

Hahahaha! A Kitsune morreu e ressussitou depois da cena do beijo SasoDei. O comentário foi psicografado XD

A Falso alibi anda lhe induzindo a ler as fics! Ha! Diz pra ela que adoro o Neji dela na fic msn.

E o seu Itachi e Sasuke rulam. XD

Sua sugestão ganhou a votação. Só o Sasuke que não gostou muito da idéia.

* * *

**Aluada Ninfadora **

Gaara curado e pronto pra outra, Ninfadora.

Muita coisa aguarda ele no próximo capítulo.

* * *

**Larry A. K. McDowell**

Bem que eu notei que o Orochi anda sumido. VOCÊ ROUBOU ELE!

Devolve. Eu preciso dele pra fic XD

O pessoal do mangá fez até uma maquiagem sinistra no Kabuto pra substituir o Orochimaru perdido. X)

* * *

**Uchiha Danii-chan**

Oi, Danni-chan!

Pelo visto gostou do final de "Os Seguidores!" Adorei ver seu review lá (Aprovando 8D)

Sasuke gosta tanto dele que sentiu peso na consciência quando o hipnotizou. E falar isso foi um desafio para um certo Uchiha orgulhoso ao extremo. XD

_"os irmaaos uchihas sao né. mas o sas ultrapassa os limites :P"_

Será? O Itachi tá ficando cegueta e ninguém sabe por que ele matou o clã (Eu desconfio seriamente que não foi ele que matou, mas... Só vendo).

* * *

**Yuuko Ichihara**

Deidara tentado e agora o Gaara tá curado e pronta pra outra.

Mas Narutim e Sasukinho agora tão bem. Bem juntinhos, pra falar a verdade. n.nx

Abraços!

* * *

**Uzumaki Mari**

Nem acredito que o Verdão deu uma dentro (Parece até que eu tô falando do Lee). Eu me lembro que eu adorava o Palmeiras quando criança e num jogo dele com o Vasco eu tive que torcer calada porque meu avô é Vascaino viciado! 8D

Maaas, voltando ao assunto.

Não mate o Sasuke nem o Naruto. Eles já se entenderam. XD

* * *

**Thai Shiroi**

_"O Neji é melhor companhia que vc ¬¬"_

Sasuke: ù.ú **- Continua abraçando Naruto por trás deixando claro que não quer dividi-lo com ninguém.**

Naruto: **- Gota -**

_"Eu percebi que teria um pouco de ItaNaru pq Sasuke deu um pé no Itachi e Itachi ia querer revanche. Nada mais pratico do que tirar o 'namorado' do irmão"_

Correto! Vem cá, o Itachi andou desabafando com você? ô.ô

* * *

**Aldebaran Black**

Bem, eu não sei se ele aparece. Por mais que a fic já tenha um andamento pré-determinado os capítulos são escritos diretamente na caixa do F. 8P

* * *

**Inu**

É. Itachi deve ser papa anjo. Ou é um pervertido mesmo (Pra quem viu o ItaDei XD).

Só que agora Sasuke confessou tudo e tá de namorinho com Naruto.

Gaara-chan tá são e salvo!** - Abraça Gaara com toda a força.**

* * *

**Sasah-chan**

_"E putz, esse negócio todo ae de chips sai tudo da tua cabeça?"_

Isso me lembra uma lenda urbana que as pessoas colocavam chips nas outras quando íam fazer cirurgia ou transfusão de sangue. n.n Como "nano" é uma unidade de medida muuuito inferior ao "micro" ou "mini" eu usei-o na estória.

Você gosta de desenhar? Tá pensando em montar um manga também?

* * *

**xX KiTSunE Xx**

Se acalmou, Kit? ô.o

Teve mais um voto além do seu pro Quiin, mas o voto da Mizu foi o minerva e acabou ganhando Uke-chan. Mesmo porque seria esquisito chamar o gato de Teme (Bastardo). Coitado do bichinho. ú.ù

_"E com quem o Neji/Itachi/Sai/Suigetsu/eseilámaisquem vão ficar?"_

Opção 1 - Sozinhos, se eu não arranjar um par automaticamente.

Opção 2 - Posso dar uma de roteirista da globo e arranjar um par no último capítulo XD.

Opção 3 - Mortos. Realmente não vou matar Gaara, mas não garanto todo mundo vivo nessa fic. Ela é um pouco diferente das outras.

* * *

**Carol Freitas**

Tadinho do Sasuke-chan, se mordeu de ciumes quando o Naruto falou do Gaara e da Sakura. Por isso ele contou logo a verdade.

_"é impressão minha ou ele e o haku são...hmm...casal?"_

Hehe. Decidi inovar um pouco **- Gota -** São duas personagens que eu amo.

_"e o melhor, os personagens nao estao OOC!"_

Valeu! Eu vivo me preocupando com isso! Obrigada! 8)

_"eu sei o quanto é ruim ser pressionada, entao... ser der, nao demora!"_

Certo, aqui está uma das minhas atualizações rápidas e esse capítulo vai pra você, Carol!

* * *

**-Tratwy-**

Você se superou na review OO

Haku: n.n **- Gota -**

Bem, já vi que o Haku tá muito bem alojado aí com você. Já deu pra ver que ele adora chocolate branco, mas eu tenho pena do Orochimaru, Hidan e Kabuto na sua mão. Ou melhor, no seu abraço. O.o -** Orochimaru, Hidan e Kabuto veem com os ossos esmagados. -** Tadinhus. X(

Não consigo imaginar Haku alterado... Hm... Tá, agora eu consegui. ô.o

_"Puts...pra falar na verdade...essa lemon é uma das minhas prediletas xD...eu reli umas tres vezes só no dia e-e"...acho que li ela no minino umas cinco vezes xDD"_

Jura!! Ganhei meu dia!! 8D

Realmente, o Naruto dá muita bola dentro, mesmo atrapalhado do jeito que é. Peraí!! Num leva o Sasuke pra Naru-fans não! O0O Ele vai ser trucidado! Ah! **- Sasuke-Nekomata volta correndo das facas, facões, kunais, dinamites, dardos envenenados, shurikens e fuumas shurikens lançadas contra ele e se esconde atrás do Naruto-Kitsune.**

Hamiko: Sair correndo de um bando de fan-girls não é atitude de um Uchiha, Sasuke. ¬¬

Sasuke: O fã-clube dele dá mais medo que o meu. o.o

Naruto: Tadinho do Sasuke-chan. ó.ò** - Abraça e beija.**

Sasuke: ú///ù

Kiba dançando Dogão é mau. O.O É uma cena que não gostaria de ter imaginado. Mas falando em talentos, os cd's estão muito requisitados! Talvez comece com "Esperando na janela", depois "É pra lá que eu vou" e "Pense em mim". Aliás, esperando na janela é um bom nome pro Album, o que você acha. Aí a capa pode ser o Sai de sertanejo na janela e o Suigetsu na frente da casa com uma viola na mão.

Tá meio yaoi, mas talvez as fãs gostem XD

_"...entao quer dizer que...-o ceu se enche de nuvens negras- o-o ô ou... -começa a chover suigeitsus -Cena: Uma cidade chovendo suigetsus, todos correndo desesperados e as fangirls no fundo "colhendo" os suigetsus Ps: tay-chan no meio com uma "cestinha" e essa carinha - x3"_

Hehe! Não exatamente. Uma chuva cai e logo Suigetsu se refaz quando atinge a forma líquida. Só que o povo não sabe pra onde foi a nuvem Suigetsu. XD

Meus sentimentos pelo seu peixinho. ú.ù

Sou a mais velha de três. Tenho um irmão e uma irmã. n.nb

* * *

**Hanna**

_"Ai, boa sorte na cirurgia Gaara. \ó.o Vê se não morre, o Haku não merece isso... --' E vá atrás dele quando se recuperar, viu?! Ò.Ó"_

Gaara: Glup. Oo

_"Sai & Suigetsu! O grande show do ano com ingressos esgotados em menos de meia hora"  
oO Bem, já não preciso me preocupar com dinheiro ¦D  
Tratwy organiza os shows e eu cuido do orçamento èéb"_

Eis um recado da Tratwy pra gente (Que por sinal postou acima). n.n

**_"eu vou ficar rica ...hanna...eu e vc estamos feitas...e vc tbm já que vc tbm tava nos essquuemas"_**

As encomendas estão crescendo! 8)

* * *

**Uchiha Kt 8D**

Haha! Entçao, já entendeu tudo ou ainda tem alguma dúvida sobre o capítulo anterior?

To deixando aqui já o oitavo 8P

* * *

**Imooto**

Hehe! Pois é, resolvi colocar um casal impossível. Essa fic tem GaaHaku. n.nb

_"E quando vai sair alguma coisa entre o Naruto e o Sasuke?! \ÒÓ/ Assim vou acabar espancando o Nekomata!!"_

Já saiu! Pelo bem da integridade física do Nekomata.

Sasuke (Abraçando Naruto): Suas fãs são assassinas. ¬///¬

Naruto: Hehe. n.nx

É. Eu sempre quis explorar os outros bijuus, então acabei fazendo uma fic. Também jogo rpg de Naruto com meu irmão e um amigo dele, e coloquei jinchuuriki como vantagem (Com desvantagem por causa do frenesi).

Lógico, Gaara e Naruto são sagrados como jinchuurikis :P

* * *

**Ana Haku-chan**

_"HAKINHU! SOCORRO! SALVEM O HAKINHU! GARA! SE VC PRETENDE MSM FICAR C/ ELE POD TRATAR D BUSCÁ-LO AGORA! Ò.Ó"_

Gaara: _Hai_ O.O7 **- Arrumando as coisas para viajar para o País da Cachoeira.**

_"TBM QRU UM CD D SAI&SUIGETSU! e olha q esse vai ser o meu ÚNICO cd sertanejo!"_

Yuhuuuu! A dupla tá fazendo mesmo sucesso! Claro que tenho minha parte nele **- Olhos com cifrões -**

Toda pergunta é bem vinda, Ana. 8) Vamos às respostas!

_1.Vc disse q o Haku ia atacar com as garras venenosas... desde quando ele tem garras? elas crescem, eh?_

Isso mesmo. As garras, as caudas e as asas. Além disso os olhos dele ficam totalmente pretos.

_2.O que é um téjon? (Eu realmente num sei... o.o)_

Tem um link com a foto de um téjon neste profile, Ana n.n'

_3.PQ O JIRAYA ABANDONOU O POBRE DO NARUTO? ISSO FOI MALDADE!_

Naruto já estava na Universidade e o sannin achou que já tinha feito o seu trabalho. Bem a cara do Jiraya mesmo ú.ù **- Se lembra dos tempos em que ensinava o rasengan para o Naruto e deixava o coitado sozinho enquanto ía pra farra ¬¬**

_4.Msm q o Suigetsu tenha evaporado, continua sendo água... então pode se reconstituir, certo? axo q ele seria morto se mudassem a composição química dele._

Corretíssimo. As moléculas de água do Suigetsu não se afastam muito, mesmo na forma gasosa. Elas tendem a ficar unidas, então mesmo que tenha evaporado basta ele voltar a forma líquida porque as moléculas não se dispersaram pelo ar.

_5.Quem deixou o Kiba na Akatsuki? A mãe dele?_

Também vai aparecer n.n

_6.Vc vai usar o Kimimaro?_

Não. Não é uma personagem fácil de se trabalhar pra mim. ú.ù

Espero ter esclarecido suas dúvidas. Um abraço!

* * *

**Misu**

_"NaruSasu! (paixão e preferência eternas!)"_

Idem °¬°

Sasuke já esclareceu tudo pro Naruto (Foi um desafio se tratando do orgulho do tamanho do mundo desse Uchiha ¬¬) depois da crise de ciúmes que ele teve quando Naruto falou do Gaara-chan e da Sakura. Haha!

Mas o Itachi vai saber que o irmão já se arranjou e nessa fic já deu para ver que ele não é o que se conhece por bonzinho.

Bjs!

**

* * *

Camis**

Eu nem sabia que o Queen tinham uma música com essa frase. Ou meu consciente não sabia. 8)

Hahaha! Só tinha achado ela legal (E o tipo de coisa que Jiraya diria pra Naruto se o conselho fosse sobre o coração).

_"Ahn não ! Tadinho do Naruto ! Eu com o tipico sorriso " ganhei presente de natal antes da epoca" para ver ele levar um fora daqueles do Sasuke . pensando be, se não fosse assim, não seria o sasuke , né"_

Haha! É mesmo! Mas agora sim, você ganhou seu presente de natal antes da época n.nx

* * *

**Danny**

Um momento de açucar, porque o capítulo que vem tá mais voltado para missões (A procura dos bijuus).

Espero que tenha gostado, Danny.

* * *

**Lucia almeida martins**

Pois é. Realmente dá cadeia. A fic ainda tem muita coisa pela frente. 8P

Um abraço, Lucia!


	9. Iniciando o resgate

**Cap. 9**

**Iniciando o resgate**

-

Tarde em Hoshi. Uma cidade marcada por montanhas e cachoeiras, fazendo contraste com a modernidade dos terminais e aeroportos. Mas a cena se voltava para a periferia da mesma, numa vasta área pedregosa e deserta, coberta pela luz e calor do sol. Dois sargentos com seus vinte e um anos se encontravam lutando no meio da área, perto de um furgão verde musgo nem um pouco atraente. Um homem e uma mulher. Ele com cabelos de cuia, olhos bem redondos e sobrancelhas exageradamente grossas e ela com olhos graúdos e cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques.

- Rá! Rá! - A moça atacava com as mãos e os pés, mas seus golpes eram bloqueados pelo rapaz, que mantinha uma das mãos na costas.

- Não adianta, Tenten. Tem que ser mais rápida.

- Você fala como se estivesse sendo fácil desviar dos meus ataques! Rá!

- ...! - Saltou para se esquivar. - Não adianta! Cento e vinte vitórias ao todo em artes maciais... - Defletiu um chute. -... Desde os oito anos de idade... - E mais um soco - Essa é minha marca!

- E ainda sim se fechar os olhos eu lhe acerto! Rá!

- Ora... Mas por que eu fecharia os olhos? Ar! E nem tente jogar terra em mim!

- Rá! Eu não sou tão baixa. Rá!

Tenten avançou mais os golpes, entretanto Lee os bloqueou com os braços.

- Ainda bem que somos aliados, Tenten-chan. Ou você estaria perdida.

- Como assim? Rá! Se eu usasse pelo menos minha pistola de estimação você não teria chance.

De repente Lee ouviu um barulho fraco, mas audível, vindo do furgão. Foi essa distração que fez com que Tenten acertasse um chute violento em seu ventre e o derrubasse contra as pedras:

- URG!

- ...! Lee! - A moça mordeu o lábio inferior e foi até o colega. - Desculpa. Achei que você iria desviar.

- Tudo bem... Esse barulho vem do carro, não?

- Huh? É mesmo!

O rapaz se levantou com a mão no ventre e correu até o carro. Para a sua surpresa o barulho vinha do rádio de comunicação, e o chamado era de frequência clandestina, mas bem conhecida da dupla. Lee pegou o comunicador e falou:

- _Bela besta verde na frequência_. _Câmbio._

-

- ...? Quem? - Kakashi ajeitou mais o fone do rádio certo de que não ouvia direito.

Depois de quatro dias de viagem de ônibus, Naruto, Sasuke, Pein, Jiraya, Kakashi e Shizune chegaram à vila oculta da estrela. País do Urso. Sasori não os acompanhou dessa vez e não justificou sua estadia na terra natal.

O grupo se encontrava numa área mais afastada da cidade e os Akatsukis estavam em volta de Kakashi, enquanto este permanecia agachado, de frente para um rádio de comunicação que Pein havia levado com eles.

_- Bela besta verde na escuta. Identifique-se. Câmbio._

- Ah, sim... Canino branco. Câmbio.

_- Essa marca de hetz só é usada nos sinais da Akatsuki. Estão a mando de Tsunade-sannin? Câmbio._

- _Hai_. Estamos numa estação fantasma chamada "Rumo aos três picos" e precisamos de uma carona. Câmbio.

_- Positivo! Sei onde é! Aposto que estarei aí em menos de vinte minutos ou correrei oitenta vezes pela pista de treinamento da base. Câmbio e desligo!_

Kakashi desligou o aparelho e olhou para Pein:

- Hm... Ele parece bem determinado a nos pegar. Ou o trânsito está bom.

- Tsunade-sama disse que são os melhores combatentes que ela já viu. - Explicou Shizune. - São contra o aperfeiçoamento do projeto bijuu, então de vez enquanto dão uma ajuda à Akatsuki. Por isso o rádio do furgão deles está equipado para interceptar a nossa frequência.

- Bem, se a Tsunade diz... - Jiraya cruzou os braços e olhou para um canto mais afastado.

Naruto estava mais distante, sentado no chão e encostado numa pedra. Dessa vez vestia uma camisa preta, com o desenho de um redemoinho no centro, e estava com a parte de baixo de um macacão laranja-berrante e azul escuro além de tênis pretos com detalhes laranjas bem visíveis. O vento sacudia seus cabelos loiros e rebeldes enquanto os olhos azuis permaneciam distantes. Sua mão brincava com a do Nekomata, que também mantinha os olhos fixos no infinito.

A viagem havia sido cansativa e nenhum dos dois via a hora de voltar para o que tinham mais próximos de uma casa.

Sasuke vestia uma roupa mais sóbria, porém incomum: Keiko-gi branca e hakama preta, amarrada com uma corda roxa num laço. Em seus pés estava um par de sandálias de couro e, ao seu lado (encostada na pedra), uma katana dentro da bainha.

Naruto olhou de canto para o Nibi:

- Hei. Sasuke.

- Hn.

- Por que fizeram essa roupa só pra você, heim?

O Uchiha sorriu arrogante:

- Porque sou veterano, _dobe_.

- Mentira! Peraí, do que você me chamou?!

- Achei que estava familiarizado.

- Quando nós éramos apenas colegas de quarto eu estava... _Teme_.

Naruto soltou sua mão e cruzou os braços enquanto o gatinho de estimação do loiro se aconchegava em seu colo.

- A katana é uma tradição do meu clã, por isso as almas que eu invoco as usam. - O Nekomata explicou. - Itachi me ensinou a arte e a roupa é para aumentar a minha mobilidade. Foi um pedido meu para a Akatsuki. É mais confortável, mas não a usei em Suna porque as de lá pareciam mais apropriadas pro clima.

- Hm...

- ...

- Deveria usar mais vezes.

- Por quê?

Naruto fez um esforço muito grande para não dizer, mas acabou juntando os dedos e abrindo um sorriso muito sem jeito que lembrava Jiraya quando estava prestes a falar alguma bobagem:

- Hehe! É que você tá muito sexy.

O Nekomata o encarou de súbito, fazendo com que o loiro engolisse seco, sem perceber que o Uchiha estava levemente corado e tentava manter a rigidez de comportamento.

De repente ouviram o barulho de um carro se aproximando a oitenta kilômetros por hora, totalmente descoordenado, com iminência de atropelamento. O furgão pareceu se atirar neles quando os Akatsukis deram uma salto pra trás e os bijus se levantaram, prontos para destruir o veículo.

A freada brusca veio acompanhada de um barulho do tipo:

**_"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINC!"_**

E o veículo parou perto do grupo.

Logo o vidro do carona foi abaixado:

- _Ohayo_! Terceira-sargento, Tenten, se apresentando! Pelos kimonos já dá para ver quem são.

- Segundo-sargento, Lee, se apresentando! - Falou Lee quase batendo continência. - Estamos aqui para ajudá-los!

- ...!?!

-

Minutos depois o furgão se dirigia para uma área bem mais afastada, repleta de ruínas de pedras e montanhas. Lee e Tenten estavam no banco da frente com seus respectivos cintos de segurança, entretanto os Akatsukis e os bijuus se alojaram na traseira do veículo, onde as únicas saliências eram as indicações das rodas.

- Quem são eles? - Sasuke perguntou com descrença.

O Uchiha estava sentado com um dos joelhos erguidos e ao lado de Naruto, que sentava em posição de meia-lotus, mas com os ombros virados para frente e os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, enquanto as orelhas permaneciam cabisbaixa. Quem sabe uma tigela de ramen o ajudasse.

- Segundo Tsunade-san; Lee e Tenten. E são excelentes combatentes. - Respondeu Pein.

- Isso mesmo! - Lee fechou o punho determinado. - Meu corpo em si já é uma máquina de guerra. Cento e vinte vitórias nas artes maciais desde os oito anos de idade!

Sasuke levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- E esta é Tenten. Ela é o talento feminino em matéria de armas. Tem uma habilidade incrível para montar e desmontar até as metralhadoras estilo Ingram M10 em segundos. Além disso possui uma mira invejável.

- _Yo_. - A militar sorriu para Sasuke.

_"Gracinha"._

Como se fosse atingido por um despertador, Naruto ergueu o braço:

- Ah, grande coisa. Eu sou Namikaze Naruto e sou tricampeão da competição nacional de ramen do País do Urso.

Jiraya bateu na própria cara e Sasuke fechou os olhos como se tivesse engolido um bombom de alho e não quisesse demostrar. Os outros apenas o miraram surpresos.

- Ha! Ele ainda não conheceu Chouji-kun. - Tenten falou de forma superior para Lee.

- Eh! Ninguém vence ele quando o assunto é comida.

- Quem é Chouji? - O loiro protestou. - Eu sou tricampeão! Sou invencível!

- Isso porque Chouji-kun se mudou. Ele é bicampeão da liga internacional de sumo. - O segundo-sargento mirou o Kyuubi por cima dos ombros. - Aliás, você tem algum outro status, Naruto-kun?

- Sou megacampeão em brigas de rua. E olha que nem preciso usar as caudas. - Sorriu decidido.

Uma boa oportunidade de ficar calado foi jogada fora. Pelo menos era isso que Sasuke pensava. Mesmo assim olhou para a nuca do loiro, contemplando-a, e como se tivesse sentindo o olhar do Nibi Naruto o fitou por cima do ombro e sorriu:

- Recebemos informações de que pode ter algum bijuu aqui. - O Nibi desviou o olhar para os sargentos. - Sabem de alguma coisa?

- Bem... Não, eu sei! - Tenten falou de repente e se apoiou em Lee (que quase perdeu o controle da direção). - Eu vi quando levaram o _segredo_ para aquela sala. Talvez seja isso. Se lembra, Lee?

- _Hai_... Epa! Você não pode tá falando daquela sala!

- Claro que sim. Estão escondendo até mesmo de nós, sargentos. Só pode ser isso.

- Do que estão falando? - Pein perguntou objetivamente. - Fale, Tenten-san.

- Nós o vimos quando trouxeram um vasilhame de chumbo hermeticamente fechado. Só que tinha a metade do meu tamanho em questão de altura.

Naruto engoliu o ar em fração de segundos.

- Se for um bijuu, com certeza está em pedaços. - A sargento concluiu.

Com excessão do Kitsune, cuja expressão atônita congelou, os outros agiram como se pegassem o bonde andando. Mas a iniciativa foi de Pein:

- Se não for um bijuu vivo é importante do mesmo jeito. Temos que averiguar.

- _Hai_!

De repente, sem qualquer aviso prévio, o minitelevisor ao lado do painel do carro se ligou automaticamente, chamando a atenção da besta verde de Konoha:

- Huh?

- _Quanto tempo, Lee._

- ...! Neji?

- Neji-kun! - Tenten sorriu ao vê-lo na tela. - Minha nossa! É você!

- _Yo_,_ Tenten_. - O rapaz cumprimentou objetivamente. - _Pein-sama já está com vocês?_

- Neji-kun? - Pein se levantou e colocou a cabeça entre os dois. - Mantem contato com eles através desse aparelho?

- Quando completamos dezoito anos, nosso professor de física, Gai-sensei, nos deu visorfones simplificados para nos comunicarmos. Lee perdeu o dele, então implantamos o meu nesse carro. - Explicou Tenten.

- Interessante... Quais as notícias, Neji-kun?

- _Acabamos de chegar a Taki, mas não sei quais os contatos que temos aqui. E Tsunade-sama não se lembra de nenhum._

- Hm... Procure por Zetsu.

- _Zetsu?_

- Trabalha no hospital da aeronáutica. É um Akatsuki, mas não trabalha diretamente no grupo.

- _Certo. Lee, Tenten, se cuidem._

- Pode deixar, Neji. - Lee sorriu. - Sabemos sobre Hinata-san. Vamos dar um jeito de ajudá-la.

- _Obrigado._ - Fez um breve aceno com a cabeça. - _Desligando._

---

-

---

Neji desligou o visorfone e guardou no bolso. Estava na rodoviária de Taki junto com Tsunade, Gaara, Itachi, Deidara, Konan, Shikamaru, Temari e Kiba. Enquanto o Hyuuga falava com Lee pelo aparelho, a sannin andava de um lado pro outro à cinco metros de si enquanto Kiba falava alterado com Shikamaru e Temari.

Ou só com Temari, já que Shikamaru não parecia prestar a atenção.

- Devíamos ter vindo de avião! Eu falei! Agora demoramos quatro dias pra chegar até aqui por causa de problemas com o ônibus! - Ralhou o Inuzuka enquanto Akamaru latia aos seus pés.

- Somos muitos. Se viéssemos de avião pareceria suspeito, _baka_!

- Fácil pra você me chamar de_ baka_. Seu irmão está são e salvo e não é você que está sendo cobaia de um bando de psicopata!

- Temos um contato aqui. - Tsunade cortou a discussão de forma grosseira. - Zetsu. Trabalha no hospital da aeronáutica.

- ...

- Un. Vamos atrás dele então. - Deidara finalmente se manifestou, dando de ombros em seguida.

---

-

* * *

O plano, em Hoshi, consistia em esperar a hora certa, e sem dúvida essa hora era por volta das três e meia da manhã, quando o céu oscilava entre a noite e o dia. Dessa vez Lee dirigia uma caminhonete ultrapassada e levava Tenten ao seu lado. Na traseira havia um tonel de madeira cheio de selos. 

Um dos guardas da entrada fez sinal para a parada do veículo e se dirigiu à sargento.

- Armas apreendidas. - Informou ela descendo da caminhonete e abrindo a parte da carga. - Pode dar uma olhada se quiser. Mas rápido, sim? Não estou com muito tempo.

O vigilante abriu a tampa do tonel e arregalou os olhos quando viu uma quantidade exorbitante de armamento pesado. Só o peso do fuzil anti-tanque e da metralhadora _condfar_ revelava que nenhum ser humano, a menos que tivesse setenta quilos ou mais, sobreviveria debaixo daquele peso. E um ser humano de setenta quilos não conseguiria se esconder no fundo de um tonel relativamente pequeno.

- Podem ir. - O guarda fechou a tampa e voltou para a vigia.

Tenten voltou a entrar na caminhonete e o veículo seguiu.

- Vitória! - Lee fechou o punho e olhou para frente determinado.

- Eu sabia que a idéia de usar meu arsenal pessoal era boa.

- Ainda bem que a resistência deles é melhor que a dos humanos.

Mais a frente o automóvel parou e o segundo-sargento acionou um dispositivo preso ao seu pescoço, que parecia uma coleira preta: Era um comunicador.

_-_ Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun. Tudo bem?

-

Algumas armas caíram quando os bijuus colocaram a cabeça pra fora dos objetos. Ambos com capas pretas, máscaras de animais e com comunicadores em forma de coleiras pretas.

- Quanta arma pesada. - Falou o Kyuubi massageando a cabeça.

- _Sasuke-kun?_

- Tudo pronto. - Sasuke falou saindo do tonel.

- Hei, sobrancelhudo, onde arranjaram as máscaras?

_- No cemitério. Quando os ANBUS morrem enterramos os corpos com as máscaras como símbolo de nobreza._

- ECA! - Naruto soltou o "troço" como se fosse um bicho.

- Os cadáveres não fazem mal_, dobe._

- Claro, você tem uma porção deles nesse seu olho.

- São almas, não cadáveres.

- Estão mortos do mesmo jeito.

Sasuke ignorou o cometário e colocou a máscara de gato, sem saber que aquilo chateou o loiro de alguma forma. Assim que se prepararam saíram do carro junto com Tenten:

- Tenten, tome cuidado. - Lee alertou. - Se não voltar em cinco minutos eu terei que ir.

- Pára com essa mania de querer cronometrar as missões, Lee. Essa mania é de Gai-sensei.

- Tá bom. Dez minutos.

- Só cumpra a sua parte. Até mais.

A dupla foi andando até uma das entradas da base e Lee colocou um capacete verde e saiu da caminhonete para correr até o primeiro jipe que encontrou. Sem nenhuma pausa, saltou no veículo, pegou uma chave de dentro do seu colete e ligou o automóvel. Tinha sorte pelos outros soldados serem tão "avoados" a ponto de esquecerem suas chaves por aí.

- Pega... Pega... - Ouviu o ranger dos motores. - Opa! Pegou!

Em segundo engatou a primeira e acelerou ao máximo.

- UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!

Saiu em disparada com o carro, até deixá-lo a cem kilômetros por hora e saltar dele, rolando desenfreado peloconcreto, até parar inconsciente no chão. Aquilo não tinha sido em vão. O jipe se dirigia rapidamente até o biodigestor, repleto de gás metano altamente inflamável.

A explosão se fez na simples colisão.

-

Naruto, Sasuke e Tenten viram o incêndio se formar de longe. E depois todos os presentes começaram a correr afim de evitar mais desastres.

- Legal. - Tenten sorriu discretamente. - Vamos, bijuus.

Os três dobraram o corredor correndo enquanto todos evacuavam para ver o ocorrido, e logo Tenten se lançou contra a porta de uma das salas. Naruto fechou os olhos ao ouvir o som seco do baque, mas se surpreendeu ao ver que a porta cedera. Sem dúvida a sargento não era alguém com quem se brincasse.

A sala em questão era ampla demais. Havia dois balcães bem longos, uma quantidade significativa de recipientes químicos, alguns aparelhos elétricos de difícil reconhecimento e (chamando a atenção de todos) um grande cilindro de vidro cheio de um líquido transparente e borbulhante.

- Huh? - Naruto parou de repente ao olhar aquela peça.

O loiro levantou a máscara de urso e ficou olhando desconfiado para o cilindro:

- Que estranho?

- É, não? - Tenten falou e se aproximou de Sasuke. - Deve ser para hospedar alguém.

- Mas quem?

O Nibi olhou interessado para a cúpula também, mas logo deu meia-volta:

- Não tem nada importante aqui. Vamos embora.

_"Não! Esperem!"_

- ...

- ...?? - Naruto e Tenten rapidamente olharam novamente para o cilindro.

Algumas moléculas de água se juntaram, formando Suigetsu.

- Senpai! - Naruto deu um pulo pra trás.

- Me tirem daqui rápido! Tomei a forma líquida faz seis dias e eles não podem fazer nada para impedir.

- S... É o Sanbi? - A sargento abriu a boca surpresa. - Eu sabia que a experiência número três tomava a forma líquida, mas achava isso impossível...

- Alô! Vai ficar olhando a madrugada inteira ou vai me tirar daqui?

- Aff, cale a boca, bijuu. Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, se afastem.

A dupla obedeceu e Tenten foi para perto da cúpula para grudar um dispositivo no vidro:

- Deidara-san que ía gostar disso. Eu ainda lembro dele.

- Deidara! Peraí, você não tá pensando em detonar isso comigo dentro, tá?

- Cruze os dedos, Sanbi! - A moça correu até a dupla e acionou o detonador maniacamente.

Imediatamente pequena explosão se fez e o recipiente partiu.

-

- Huh? - Um dos soldados, que passava pelo local, ouviu a explosão e em seguida avistou dois ANBU's e uma soldado saindo da sala, junto com o Sanbi. - INVASORES!

- ...!! - Naruto rapidamente olhou para o lado.

O homem correu até o alarme e disparou. Em questão de minutos as balas começaram a correr pelo local, perseguindo os intrusos.

- Merda. - Sasuke estalou a língua no céu da boca enquanto corria. - Naruto, pensa rápido!

- Peraí! Eu não ajo sobre pressão!

- Vamos logo!

O Kyuubi moveu suas caudas e logo o teto desmoronou bloqueando a passagem. Entretanto ninguém parou de correr, mesmo com os protestos do Sanbi.

- Problemão... Aquele Sai me paga... Me evaporou, o desgraçado! Quando choveu eu já tava longe... E esses caras conseguiram me achar... Foi o puro azar, sabe...

- Ele não fez por mal. - Naruto explicou impaciente.

- Não?! Eu sou o parceiro dele e ele quase me matou!

- Os senpais Sai, Hinata e Haku foram sequestrados por Hidan, Kabuto e aquela cobra que é o Orochimaru. Estavam com dispositivos controladores e o resto da história você sabe.

- ...! Foram levados!?!

- Hmhum. - Sasuke confirmou, deixando claro que não se importava se Suigetsu entenderia em um minuto ou em mil anos.

-

---

* * *

Madrugada em Taki. 

O hospital da aeronáutica de Taki se localizava na periferia da cidade, mesmo assim parecia muito mais modernizado que o centro. Um homem com cabelos acinzentado, curtos e despenteados, olhos pequenos e amarelos, além da pele acinzentada deu a ordem para levar os quatro corpos cobertos por sacos pretos lacrados.

- Cadetes, doutor? - Um dos vigias arregalou os olhos.

- Obra daqueles bijuus, com certeza. - O médico se dirigiu para os quatro enfermeiros que o acompanhavam. - Levem-nos para a minha sala. Logo logo irei dissecá-los.

_"Hai"_

-

Sala número sete. Foi nessa que os quatro enfermeiros entraram com os corpos e fecharam a porta. Um deles rapidamente tirou a touca e a máscara branca, revelando ser Temari, e rapidamente rasgou o saco preto que embrulhava o corpo que levava. Rapidamente Shikamaru se sentou e tomou ar.

- Shika. Vocêr tá bem?

- Ar... Sim... Ar... Mas um pouco e começo a sangrar.

Deidara e Neji cortaram imediatamente os sacos que levavam seus respectivos corpos. Itachi e Gaara respectivamente. Já Tsunade nem precisou se dar ao trabalho, pois as garras de Kiba logo cravaram no plástico e rasgaram para libertá-lo junto com Akamaru.

- Ufa! Akamaru, tudo bem?

Como resposta o cão latiu e pulou da maca.

- Zetsu-san nos falou que tem um bijuu confinado no subsolo da Área 5. - Afirmou Neji tirando o lançador de dardos de dentro do saco que levava Gaara.

- Que tipo de dardos vai lançar nele? - Inquiriu o ruivo.

- Os especiais. Tenho três doses deles aqui.

- Ótimo. Me deixe levar uma delas. Caso não consigam lançar eu mesmo injetarei.

Deidara cruzou os braços surpreso:

- Huh? Gaara-kun se arriscando dessa forma? Em que parte do seu cérebro Tsunade exatamente mexeu?

- Deixem de bobagens e vão na frente. - Ordenou Tsunade. - Eu vou resolver uns assuntos primeiros.

- Como!?

- Você é surdo por acaso, Deidara-kun? Eu disse para írem.

O grupo assentiu rapidamente e saiu.

Kiba foi na frente e esperou o primeiro grupo de soldados aparecerem para avançar neles e se apossar de suas roupas. Em seguida correram disfarçados para a referida área.

- Não lata, Akamaru. Hm... Eu sinto o cheiro! Sim! Tá por aqui. - Continuou correndo mais apressado pelas escadas que levavam ao subsolo e logo se deparou com uma porta eletrônica selada. - Epa.

Houve um silêncio de todos diante da porta. Até que Deidara sorriu e tomou a frente:

- Tão fácil. Tão inspirador. - Colocou um detonador na porta e se afastou. - Tão belo. - E em seguida a explodiu causando um barulho chamativo.

- DEIDARA, SEU BAK...

Mas antes que continuasse a frase algo avançou sobre ele.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!"

- KIBA! - O grito veio do loiro.

Kiba tentou defender o rosto com os braços, mas Sai estava totalmente transformado e cuspiu fogo na face do Gobi, queimando-o por completo:

- AAAAAAAAHR!!! - Kiba se transformou e mordeu o pescoço de Sai, arrancando um pedaço da carne e um grito de dor do Rokubi.

Com o corpo em chamas o Inuzuka começou a correr e rolar no chão, berrando e atacando sem controle. Seu desespero e sua forma transformada repelia a todos fazendo os Akatsukis terem dificuldades para se aproximar. De repente Itachi tirou o próprio kimono e enrolou rapidamente o Gobi nele, abraçando com força por trás e o jogando no chão. Apesar do escândalo de Kiba e das feridas que o bijuu conseguiu fazer no Uchiha, o fogo acabou sendo abafado e o Gobi deixou o corpo cair no chão enfraquecido e danificado.

Sai disparou raios dessa vez, mas Temari abriu seu leque gigante e defletiu o ataque enquanto Neji corria até o Inuzuka:

- Qual é a situação dele, Itachi-san?

Preferiu não ter perguntado. Quando Itachi descobriu a cabeça do bijuu, Shikamaru pôde ver a pele deformada e os cabelos derretidos, feito cola, além dos olhos ressaltados da vítima.

- Tsc! M... Merda. - O Hyuuga cerrou os dentes tenso.

O Rokubi disparou mais fogo e Temari saltou para sair do caminho, enquanto Deidara sacava sua metralhadora baretta e começava a disparar no bijuu, com o intuito de assustá-lo.

- Tente cravar o dardo nisso, Gaara! - Olhou instantaneamente para o lado e deu falto do ruivo. - GAARA!

- ...!? - Temari abriu novamente o leque. - Ele fugiu!?! Arh!

Antes que um disparo de Sai acertasse Temari, Shikamaru a empurrou para o chão.

- O covarde ainda levou um dardo... Não importa - Neji disparou um dos dardos, mas não penetrou na pele de Sai. - Quê!?!

- ...!!

O Rokubi voltou a disparar fogo pra todos os lados, mas dessa vez acertou com um barril de polvora que explodiu e provocou um incêndio. Neji e Itachi se esconderam com Kiba atrás dos entulhos enquanto a criatura permanecia desenfreada, como um verdadeiro dragão.

---

Gaara corria pelos corredores e entrou na primeira sala que encontrou vazia. Era irritantemente branca, capaz de cegar alguém. Dentro dela exalava um forte odor de éter e haviam macas, sedativos, drogas e seringas, além de um computador com controle de dados. O ruivo trancou a porta e foi até o computador, e o que viu foi uma porção de anotações esquematizadas em arquivos e, acima destas, uma caixa de texto ao lado da palavra "procurar".

- Que coincidência.

Não pensou duas vezes antes de digitar "Projeto Bijuu".

Uma lista de arquivos referentes ao projeto apareceu e Gaara se amaldiçoou por não ter trazido um pen-drive ou um disquete. Não tinha muito tempo, então digitou o nome que mais lhe interessava: "Yonbi".

Imediatamente abriram dois sub-arquivos com o título mencionado: "Histórico" e "Estudos", pedindo alguns segundos da reflexão do Ichibi. Por mais que a curiosidade falasse mais alto, resolveu clicar em estudo e acompanhar o relatório do que faziam com Haku. Movia sem pensar a barra de rolagem a medida que seu cérebro processava as palavras "experimentos", "drogas" e "crises". Até que parou ao ler "Nova base de testes".

De repente alguem moveu a marçaneta.

- Ksc!

Mal o médico do plantão abriu a porta e logo uma grande mão feita de areia o prensou contra a parede.

- GARH!

- Devia ter enrolado mais lá fora.

- G... Cof!... V... Você... Arg!

- Eu não tenho tempo pra conversa. Se não quiser morrer é melhor colaborar comigo.

- ...

* * *

Era por volta das quatro da madrugada em Hoshi. Um péssimo horário para a caminhonete de Lee e Tenten parar com parte da Akatsuki e três bijuus lá dentro. O sargento estava inconsciente no banco do carona, preso por um cinto de segurança e com uma tala improvisada presa ao pescoço, enquanto a colega de trabalho dirigia mais preocupada com quem estava ao seu lado.

O que aconteceu foi que algo parecido um estouro fez o furgão perder o controle.

"AAAH!"

Tenten pisou no freio e girou o guidom o quanto pôde, até fazer o veículo bater numa árvore quase seca com tanta força que arremessou seus passageiros para frente, com excessão de Suigetsu, que se transformou em água com a força da colisão.

- Ahg! Cof... Comprou a carteira, dona sargenta? - O Sanbi falou ao voltar ao normal.

- Algo acertou o pneu. Desçam.

A terceira-sargento foi a primeira a descer, seguido dos bijuus. Foi de súbito que seus olhos arregalaram ao perceber o estado do pneu. A borracha estava estourada e a calota danificada.

- Nossa! Isso foi um prego? - O Sanbi olhou curioso para a peça.

De repente as orelhas de gato de Sasuke se moveram.

_"Nekomata e seus sentidos aguçados"_

- ...! Sargento, é uma emboscada!

Uma arma supersônica foi acionada e emitiu um som com frequência tão alta que atordoou os ouvidos e a cabeça do Nibi, o fazendo cair no chão imediatamente.

- SASUKE!

Naruto aparou o Nibi antes que caísse no chão enquanto Tenten pegava logo sua pistola. Todos ouviram um tiro repentino e logo um grupo de dez ANBUS apareceram, atirando com metralhadoras.

- ESSA NÃO! PRO CARRO! - Gritou ela e logo voou para proteger caminhonete enquanto Suigetsu ativava as caudas de tartaruga e se transformava em água para atacar um deles.

Os tirous bloquearam a passagem de Naruto E sua única reação foi carregar o corpo do Nekomata e saltar pra trás, fugindo de pelo menos três deles.

_"Corram atrás dele e continuem atirando para não dar tempo de ativar as caudas!"_

Uma série de disparos foi efetuado incessantemente por metralhadoras, e o Kyuubi se viu obrigado a correr e saltar acima de seus limites. Os olhos de Sasuke moviam-se descoordenadamente como se seu corpo fosse uma casca vazia.

- Acorda, Sasuke! Acorda ou eu não vou poder salvar você! - O loiro praticamente suplicava.

De repente todas as armas dispararam de forma mais concentrada e o loiro se jogou no chão, por cima do Uchiha, para se livrar da chuva de balas. Entretanto duas ou três acertaram seu braço e rasparam seu ventre:

- AH!

Os três ANBU's pararam ao perceber que haviam o acertado e correram até o Kyuubi. Tempo suficiente para o loiro se levantar e tomar a forma completa:

- RÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Naruto estendeu a mão e moveu quatro caudas. Como se fosse por dois raios a rocha foi partida e o lado onde estava os ANBUS desmoronou.

- Ar... Ar... Ai...

O Kitsune encostou o Nibi numa rocha e reparou que, além dos olhos dramaticamente descoordenados e distantes, havia sangue manchando a pele alva e os cadelos. Sangue que escorria das orelhas de gato. Para alguém com os sentidos de Sasuke, um barulho capaz de estourar seu típano certamente provocara um impacto letal em seu cérebro.

- Essa não... - O Kitsune virou de costas e entrelaçou os braços do Uchiha pelo seus ombros, segurando depois suas pernas para carregá-lo nas costas.

Num salto conseguiu sair do local antes que o resto do penhasco despencasse e saltou para uma área mais sólida, voltando a sentá-lo e apoiá-lo numa rocha.

_- Naruto-kun, está me ouvindo?_ - O chamado era de uma ocupada Tenten e vinha do cordão preso em seu pescoço. - _Tudo bem aí?_

- Não! Sasuke... Ele não está bem... Ar... Tem sangue escorrendo das orelhas dele!

- ...! E você?! Está ferido!?

- Tô... Ar... Eu não consigo carregá-lo agora por causa das balas. Vai demorar para eu destruí-las e me cicatrizar.

_- Estamos com problemas e precisamos de ajuda, mas agora esqueça. O importante é você fugir daí agora!_

- Quê!? Eu não vou deixar Sasuke aqui! Ele não consegue se mover! - Protestou furioso. 

_- Ele vai ficar bem. Sasuke-kun é a experiência que tem a defesa do terceiro olho. As almas que estão dentro dele não deixarão de protegê-lo, mesmo se ele não as invocar. É por isso que ele se alimenta delas._

- Mas e se elas não derem conta?

_- É um risco! Quem deve sair daí é você. As almas não estão dispostas a protegê-lo, Naruto-kun._

- Eu não ligo!

Mas a preocupação do Kitsune não foi exteriorizada dessa vez. Foi em centésimos de segundo que sentiu uma pontada de dor no seu pescoço. E foi em milésimos que sua visão falhou e seu corpo caiu no chão pesadamente.

-

**Continua**

* * *

**Ps: Realmente esse capítulo foi bem trabalhoso. E olha que eu to acostumada a fazer batalhas, mas na versão anime-manga é só gritar o nome dos jutsus. Já em UA's...**

**Ps2: O casal não vai ser GaaLee. Apesar d'eu gostar muito do yaoi, dessa vez não vai ter. **

**Ps3: Capítulo de hoje foi mais de ação. O próximo terá açucar. n.nb**

**E obrigada pelos "parabéns!" 8D To muito feliz!**

**Aldebaran Black**

Me deu dó do Shino.

Mas do jeito que as personagens estão aparecendo no andamento da fic é possível que ele apareça sim. n.nb

* * *

**Haruno Soraya**

Itachi tem interesses pelo Naruto, mas não a ponto de brigar com Sasuke por ele. É mais fácil o Naruto encasquetar com a cara do Itachi por causa do Sasuke. 8P

* * *

**Lucia Almeida Martins**

É, Naruto sofreu um bocado, mas o Jiraya livrou ele daquele lugar.

Mas eis alguns spoilers do manga.

Orochimaru ficou doente e Sasuke aproveitou a chance para atacá-lo. O sannin tentou possuir o corpo dele, mas Sasuke o derrotou. Só que o Kabuto faz uma espécie de "cirurgia" com chakra e coloca a alma de Orochimaru no seu corpo para ter a força dele. Só que o lado "Orochimaru" está o dominando.

Quanto ao Itachi. Bem, ele ainda não morreu. Ele apareceu para o Naruto e disse que quer conversar com ele (Mas o Naruto é muito barulhento, então o Itachi vai embora). Depois ele aparece para Sasuke e diz que ele já ficou forte, então vai acertar as contas com ele no abrigo do clã (Não lembro o local marcado).

No meio do caminho um kage bushin do Naruto esbarra em Sasuke e

* * *

**xX KiTSunE Xx**

Pois é. Vou deixar rolar. Onde tem casal vai ter, onde não der não vai ter. Ah, SaiSaku é fofo XD

Mas a boa notícia é que não vai ter esse par aqui. Ao menos não planejo.

"Quanto a presentes...bem, minha verba anda limitada por causa dos gastos com o show do 30STM, entoom... pega um passaro e uma aranha d argila toskamente feitos e dá pra Hamiko e pro Naru"

Hamiko e Naruto: PRESENTES! 8D - Correm e pegam o pássaro e aranha de argila.

Hehe! Adoro fazer aniversário pertinho do Naruto! - Abraça Naruto por trás.

Bem, dessa vez sua review e a da Giza quebraram o recorde do capítulo, em relação a tamanho. ô.o **- Gota -**

SasoDei, nem tanto, mas o próximo capítulo talvez tenha Sasori passando pelos seus momentos em Suna ú.ù

* * *

**Uchiha Gih**

_"e tô oficialmente saturada de itanaru a ponto de não suportar nem ver/ler qualquer coisa ù.ú"_

Concordo. Mas no meu caso é que eu nunca gostei mesmo. ¬¬

Ainda sim não perde pra SasuSaku XD

É. ItaDei tem seu charme n.nb Deidara tem bom gosto.

Ah, sim. Quanto a sua coletânea de oneshorts, você sabe que eu gostei, não? E essa nova parece boa! Vai nessa! Ob

AAAH! VAI TER KAKAOBITO! °¬°

Ps: Kakashi inocente e puro? Vai ficar tete-a-tete com Temari-patricinha. ô.ó

* * *

**Uzumaki kagome-chan**

Não, não teve lemon ainda entre eles. Só estavam namorando mesmo, mas a primeira vez deles vai ser interessante. n.n

Você fez um lemon? Posta! E me avisa. Só que não vai poder ser encaixado no final do capítulo anterior.

_"posso levar o naruto e haku prum passeio caliente?pls, pls pls com mel por cima?"_

Acho que eles não vão se importar. Pode levar sim. n.n

Sasuke: QUÊ!? ÒoÓ

* * *

**Uzumaki Mari**

É, mas teve um tempo que era mais interessante promover um campeonato de par ou impa entre os vizinhos do que ver um jogo do Verdão. Agora as coisas melhoraram! E muito! 8)

Nem acredito que to escrevendo sobre futebol -.-

* * *

**Carol Freitas**

Tadinho do Sasuke. O orgulho dele é de estimação.

Isso porque tem umas cenas inusitadas aguardando por ele. Algumas horas que seu orgulho se afoga. XD

"nao entendo como as pessoas preferem sakusasu, pelo amor de deeus! ela so fica gritando que nem uma retardada "-sasuke-kuun"

Concordo! E Naru-chan é tão fofo! - Se pendura nas costas de Naruto.

Naruto: n///nx

* * *

**Ana-Haku-chan**

Bem, Ana, o basilisco era conhecido como uma serpente voadora (sem asas), mas na Idade Média ele começou a ser imaginado como uma mistura de serpente com galo (Varia as crenças dizendo que é o centésimo ovo da galinha, ou então quando o galo era muito velho... Enfim. Em Alagoas essa lenda era bem conhecida porque algumas galinhas chocavam ovos que eram de outros animais).

Para a heráldica (símbolos de brasões de armas), começou a ser desenhando como um réptil com cabeça de galo. Depois uma serpente com asas de galo e por aí vai. Você já jogou Vampiros, á máscara? Pois é, um dos clãs tem como símbolo uma cobra com asas e cornos. Aquilo é um basilisco.

O poder do basilisco também é o alto poder de veneno.

Mas você não está errada quanto ao animal do Haku. É que na mitologia antiga "cocatrix" é nada mais que outro nome para o "basilisco", embora atualmente alguns jogos de rpg os tratem como entidades diferentes. n.nx

Em todo caso preferi conservar as caudas de repteis e... Ahn... Substituir o galo por uma águia. Também não quis colocar cornos no Haku. **- Gota -**

Quanto às outras perguntas...

_"Qual a cor do pêlo deles?"_

Eles não tem pêlos de animais, exceto nas orelhas e nas caudas.

1 - Gaara tem orelhas e cauda listrada (castanho e preto)

2 - Sasuke tem orelhas e caudas pretas

3 - Kiba tem orelhas e caudas brancas

4 - Hinata tem orelhas e caudas castanhas

5 - Naruto tem orelhas e caudas vermelho-fogo.

_"O Neji ganho algum poder, mesmo sendo um experimento falho?"_

Não, só a marca. Talvez também demore para envelhecer que nem Tsunade.

_"Quais são as marcas deles, tipo, os risquinhos no rosto do Naruto, as marcas dos olhos do Gaara..."_

Nem todos têm marcas. Gaara é o contorno dos olhos, Kiba as marcas vermelhas no rosto, Hinata os olhos brancos e Naruto os risquinhos.

Abraços :)

* * *

**Inu**

Não, não vou colocar o Itachi estuprando o Naruto porque se isso acontecer Naruto matará ele e no mesmo capítulo (Pra isso basta ativar as nove caudas). Ou seja, vou acabar desviando o foco do trama Sasuke-Itachi para Naruto-Itachi e não faz muito sentido porque o anime não anda por aí.

Ou pior: Sasuke vai dá uma de herói que vai vingar a donzela que foi injustiçada. Isso eu prefiro fazer com casais onde realmente há uma donzela (Tipo Hinata ou Konan) ou então com o Haku, já que ele é todo delicado n.nx

* * *

**Yue-chan**

_"escondendo o arsenal de tortura e o livro 'como fazer um tamborim - sete passos rápidos'): "_

**Sasuke e Uke-chan ficam encolhidos num cantinho da sala, tremendo.**

Naruto: Kami-sama! Esse livro precisa ser queimado \OO/

Hehe! Gostei da mini-fic, Yue! Certamente você torturou o orgulho do Sasuke n.n

Orgulho do Sasuke: Morri ó.ò

_"a reação do kakashi c/ o icha icha já era esperada, mesmo assim foi cômico (se ñ fosse o jiraya, provavelmente ele ainda estaria lá lendo ¬¬')"_

Hahahaha! Com dois senseis pervertidos ao extremo, Naruto tá muito bem instruído XD

Naruto: Eu ainda não esqueci a conversa sobre puberdade O.O **- Traumatizado.**

Hamiko e Naruto: VALEU PELOS PARABENS! - Assopram a vela.

* * *

Camis 

_"Hum...só veio uma coisa na mente quando o Sasuke confessou...Safadjenho xD  
To de zoa."_

_"o senhor fuinha ataca para todos os lados, nem Deidei escapa . esses irmãos Uchiha´s estão com a corda toda"_

É sim. Esses Uchihas são assim quietinhos, mas tem um fogo... XD

Sasuke: ¬///¬

Itachi? u/\\//\u

_"E eu quase tive um treco imaginando ele miar"_

Sasuke: Ò///Ó

Quer levar ele pra casa, Camis? Talvez ele mie. n.nx

* * *

**Uchiha Kt 8D**

_"- Ja disse que não vou enaltecer seu ego._

_nao entendi xD _

explica?" 

Sasuke é orgulhoso demais para dizer a Naruto todas as coisas que sente. Encher de elogios e melodramas, enchendo a bola do loiro. Por isso ele disse isso. 8P

Dúvidas?

* * *

**Misu**

"então o fora do Sasuke não foi uma parada tão perversa assim, hehe...Finalmente eles pararam de enrolar"

É, mas agora não teve tempo pra romnce. Açucar só no capítulo que vem. Açucar a la Hamiko XD

_"Man...Imagino se o Gaara vai tentar realmente ir atrás do pessoal lá...caramba ''_

Foi atrás do Haku... E deixou todo mundo na mão ¬¬

Gaara: û.û

_"E quanto ao Itachi...é verdade...Itachi é mau, pega um, pega geral. com duplo sentido? xD Desconfio dele..."_

Isso mesmo, Misu. Todos são suspeitos. Menos o Naruto, claro.

* * *

**Uchiha Danii-chan**

Sua review bateu o recorde do capítulo! 8P

_"noossa. o sas achaava que o naruto gostava do gaa :  
tadiinho, ele é mó cego "_

E olha que aqui ele tem três olhos 8P

_"amo³ quando as meninas caaem aos pés do Sas enquanto ele só liga pro Naru, mas o pior é que elas nao perceebem .-.  
e contiinuam dando em cima dele de qualquer jeito "_

Também amo! °¬°

Eu desconfio que no manga ele não tenha matado o clã, mas nesse UA foi ele que matou sim. E Naruto lhe chamoua atenção porque seu maninho tá muito interessado nele. Itachi está analisando esse laço.

Bem, não tem par pro Sai até agora. Também não sei se vai rolar (quem sabe...), mas o Gaara e o Haku tão caminhando pra um casal sim. n.n Já o Suigetsu tá de volta.

Num garanto a vida do Saori. Espere pra ver, Danii-chan. Ob

* * *

**The Dark Tenshi**

Valeu pelos parabéns! XD Um dia essa fic ganha um prêmio (Nem sei se existe prêmio pra isso ô.o).

Eis suas perguntas:

- Tah rolando Kiba e Hinata ou é só impressão?

Não é impressão não. Tô caminhando pra esse par.

- Haku e Gaara?? Vai rolar?? (DIGASIMDIGASIMDIGASIMDIGASIMDIGASIM)

A fic também tá caminhando para esse par. Não foi planejado por mim, ou melhor, só foi depois d'eu fazer o primeiro capítulo e revisá-lo. n.n

* * *

**Danny**

_"Abra as pernas XD só de lembrar eu penso de TUDO,de michel jackson (o que tem haver...?) á muita sacanagem!"_

Hahahahahah! A intenção foi essa. n.nx

Opa! Posso escolher presente! Fanart, fanfic... Qualquer coisa feitade coração pelos meus leitores sempre será bem vinda. n.n

Desde que não esteja na minha lista de coisas que eu não gosto, claro (Tipo SasuSaku. ¬¬)

Um abraço, Danny!

* * *

**Imooto**

Nas minhas fics ou Naruto é seme ou é seme e uke. X) Eu sou a minoria. Toda vez que leio um Naruto-uke (Salvo excessões) não consigo ver o Naruto que conheço.

Já o nome do gatinho foi sugerido pelas próprias leitoras e a sugestão Uke-chan foi da Giza. Acabou ganhando por votação XP

* * *

**Lil's B.**

Tudo bem, Lili! Afim de garantir sua paz de espírito aqui vai mais um capítulo, e este é dedicado a você!

Espero que tenha gostado (Apesar do final)

* * *

**Aniel**

_"Perço, por isso, encarecidamente: EU QUERO LEMON! Para muitos, sexo se refere apenas a pornografia (e futilidade). Para mim, é o momento mais romântico de uma relação."_

Também acho. É por isso que vou escrever o limão NaruSasu na hora certa. n.n

Ao mesmo tempo que GaaHaku foi um casal fácil de trabalhar nessa fic, ainda sim é um risco para minha carreir de fictwire porque é um casal MUITO inusitado. Talvez venha a competir com HakuTen e HakuShizune.

Bem, para fazer um cadastro você clica em "Sign Up". Vai aparecer um bloco de notas e você vai ter que clicar em "Agree". Então vai aparecer uma ficha para você preencher (Nick, e-mail e senha). Assim que aparecer você clica em "Register".

Você vai receber um e-maol para confimar o registro e depois de três ou cinco dias você já vai poder postar fics.

Para postar fics vá até "documents" e selecione um documento. Você pode editá-lo na caixa de textos do F.F-net (Ou pode fazer que nem eu: Escrevê-lo direto na caixa de textos do F.F XD). Quando tiver tudo ok você vai em "Stories" e clica em "New story". Vai aparecer os dados para preencher e pronto. A fic tá postada :)

Qualquer pergunta é só dizer.

* * *

**Kurogi Azumi**

Valeu, Azumi! 8)

* * *

**Babi-chan**

É. O capítulo anterior foi tranquilo pra compensar a dor de cabeça que eu dei pra eles nesse aqui.

E antes de mais nada: Sim, o Naruto vai passar por maus bocados.

_"itachi é mo metralha XPXPXP atira pra todos os lados "_

Hauahauahaua! Esse vai ser o novo apelido dele? XD

_"adorei a explicação do icha icha XD"_

Jiraya: Ótimo! Hehe! Eu realmente sou um escritor nato. Estou autografando alguns exemplares, Babi-san!

_"sasuke sfadim tirou o lugar do uka so pra ficar entre as pernas do narutoXD safadim"_

Esses Uchihas... Ai, ai... **- Suspirando.**

* * *

**Hajime Kirane-chan**

_"Veja, eu sempre associei Akatsuki com itachi e Bijuu com naruto. Li o sumary. Meu pensamento imediato foi ItaNaru e eu não quis ler."_

Ha! Eu também não leria. Gosto de casais que envolvam o Naruto, mas a possibilidade de Itachi, Kakashi e Neji ainda não entraram na minha cabeça.

Nunca leu um NaruSasu? Nossa! n.n Sou viciada em fics espanholas e doujinchis de tudo que é espécie NaruSasu. É neles que eu me inspiro para escrever todas as minhas fics (sem excessão). n.nx A diferença é que o rank dessa é mais alto. 8)

_"e... Desculpe ler as outras reviews (Desculpa a intormissão) mas o que é isso de dupla sertaneja Sai/Suigetsu?"_

Que isso. Ler as outras reviews é parte do costume desse povo. n.nb

Bem, é que o parceio de Sai é Suigetsu e eu sempre escreveia na fic "Sai e Suigetsu" fizeram isso, ou foram para algum lugar... Aí a Hanna disse que Sai e Suigetsu parecia nome de dupla sertaneja.

A tratwy leu esse cometário e disse que imaginou os dois num palquinho bem INHO , de roupas sertanejas e cantando "Por isso eu vou pra casa dela ai ai..." XD

Agora a dupla fez sucesso! 8D

E aqui um presente para você! - Entrega o CD Sai e Suigetsu. - Autografado pela dupla, Kirane-chan!

Abraços!

* * *

**Hanna Yin-Yang**

O F.F adora apagar as reviews das minhas fics (Tem sempre um que manda um e-mail dizendo que esse site apagou). Tava faltando ele fazer isso com essa.

Que coisa! A review é pra mim, esse F.F não tinha nada que se meter. Hunf! - Cruza os braços.

_"Café da manhã em avião é mesmo amendoins e barrinhas de cereais?"_

Na classe econômica é. Passei dois meses sem comer barrinhas de cereal. O.o

* * *

-

**Depois de amanhã é vinte e três, são oito dias para o fim do mês, faz tanto tempo que eu não te vejo, queria o teu beijo outra vez 8P**


	10. Humanos?

**Cap. 10**

**Humanos?**

-

Era madrugada em Taki. Na base da aeronáutica um dos médicos plantonistas voltou à sua sala e colocou as luvas de borrachas nas mãos. Era demasiado idoso, tinha cabelos brancos, pele enrugada e olhos pequenos.

Quando o homem tirou um tubo de ensaio cerrado com amostra de sangue do bolso do jaleco a porta se fechou sozinha, causando um estalar capaz de fazer o médico dar meia volta automaticamente. Havia uma mulher escondida atrás da porta no momento que ele entrou e, agora, ela não via mais necessidade de continuar assim.

- Sempre querendo ser sorrateira. - Ele a mirou. - Não é, Tsunade?

- Hnf. Esperava que dissesse outra coisa. Pelo visto não tem medo de fantasmas.

Tsunade se aproximou lentamente do médico enquanto pegava sutilmente uma seringa usada de uma das bandejas.

- Você quase me matou.

- Vamos... Nota-se que a pré-mistura número um lhe fez um bem. Nem envelheceu tanto.

- Aquele negócio quase me matou, mas não foi isso que me deixou com raiva.

- ...

Logo a mulher empurrou o homem na parede:

- Urg!

- Eu estava internada... Se eu soubesse... Se eu soubesse que vocês usariam esses experimentos ridículos em crianças não teriam nem chegado à experiência número nove!

- Bom desabafo. Mas o que vai fazer?

- ...

- Recomeçaram a caça, mas não fizeram isso sem uma liderança. Quem está por trás disso. Sei que não recebem autorização de nenhum governo pra isso. Nem do País do Vento, nem do País do Fogo, e olha que esse projeto é fruto deles.

- Esqueça, Tsunade? Não vou lhe confessar nada. Pelo bem do que é certo.

- Então essa visita se torna pessoal.

A sannin pegou encheu a seringa de ar e injetou no pescoço do cientista, quebrando a agulha depois dentro do homem.

---

-

---

Um grupo de cinco soldados correu até o subsolo da Area-5 após ouvir o barulho de uma explosão e cerraram os dentes ao ver o incêndio que se formara. Entre a fumaça era possível ver a silhueta dos invasores e, mais nitidamente, Sai os mirando e pronto para atacar.

- ATIREM! - Gritou um deles.

Todos do grupo sacaram suas metralhadoras e atiraram, acertando o bijuu e o fazendo urrar de dor.

- Arh! Caiam fora, idiotas! - Temari lançou uma esfera metálica que ao tocar no chão os explodiu na hora.

Nesse momento Sai gritou furioso e partiu para cima de Temari, mas acabou sendo atacado por Kiba, mesmo com a pele totalmente danificada.

- GRAAAAAAAAW!

- Putz! - Shikamaru cerrou os dentes. - Saco.

O Gobi saltou em cima de Sai e mordeu seu braço, arrancando um pedaço de carne, no mesmo momento que uma onda psíquica perturbou o cérebro do Rokubi. Atordoado Sai se moveu tentando se livrar do agressor, ocasionando um show de trovões em toda a área.

- Corra! - Shikamaru puxou Temari pelo pulso e foi para baixo de um véu metálico.

- ARH! - Neji tentou correr, mas a carga lhe cercou a perna e o eletrocutou.

- Que droga. - Temari fez menção de ajudá-lo, mas Shikamaru a deteve.

- A carga se espalha pela suprerfície. Se sair daqui vai levar um choque.

Itachi puxou Deidara para o chão e pegou a metralhadora do loiro.

- Ai! O que está fazendo?

- Esse dardo cabe aqui dentro. - O Uchiha tirou as balas do tambor.

- Quer atirar com isso?! É pra injetar o dardo, não colocar ele dentro do bijuu, seu demente!

- A pele do Rokubi é muito dura. Ele vai aguentar. Tem mira-_laser_ nessa arma?

- Tem, eu adicionei.

- Hn.

De repente o Uchiha disparou e o dardo se enterrou violentamente no pescoço de Sai, para a surpresa de todos.

- ...! - Temari engoliu ar.

Os olhos do Rokubi giraram para cima e logo o bijuu caiu desacordado no chão.

Kiba arregalou os olhos surpreso, mas voltou a rosnar e partiu para atacar a sangue frio o Rokubi. Entretanto Neji juntou forças e se atirou contra ele, prendendo-o no chão.

- GRAAAAW!

O Hyuuga tirou do bolso do jaleco o dardo que havia sido abandonado no fracasso do primeiro tiro e cravou no pescoço de Kiba, imobilizando-o.

- Neji-kun. - Deidara piscou três vezes e se dirigiu até o loiro.

- Ar... Ar...

- Ainda bem que Sai é lento.

- Sorte que a mira de Itachi-san é boa.

- Sorte que Itachi-san tem sangue frio.

O Uchiha se levantou e andou até o corpo de Sai. O efeito do sedativo era o mesmo, não importava o bijuu, embora duvidasse que com Gaara algo do tipo tivesse a mesma eficácia. Eram tantas as vezes que o Shukaku dava trabalho, mas dificilmente se usava aquele artifício contra ele.

Quando Deidara se aproximou de Itachi reparou que o colega olhava atentamente para o Rokubi.

- Itachi-san?

- Apesar do jeito ser muito diferente ele é muito parecido com o Sasuke. - Falou friamente.

- Un? Olha, você tem que se tratar. Isso já é obsessão.

Itachi ignorou o comentário e carregou o bijuu enquanto Neji passava a carregar Kiba, novamente enrolado pelo kimono da Akatsuki.

- Por onde vamos sair? - Indagou Shikamaru. - Devíamos esperar por Tsunade-sama?

Deidara tirou outro detonador do bolso do jaleco:

- Primeiro: Vamos pegar um atalho. Segundo: Se formos esperar por Tsunade-san estaremos encurralados.

O loiro colocou um detonador na parede e a explodiu.

---

-

* * *

**Eram seis e meia da tarde em Hoshi.**

Quando Sasuke acordou reparou que estava sentado, segurado pelos ombros por Shizune. A médica estava a sua frente, o olhando com firmeza. As orelhas de gato, o terceiro olho, a cor dos seus olhos e as duas caudas denunciavam sua forma completa.

- Sasuke-kun, está melhor? - Jiraya perguntou, ao lado da médica.

O Uchiha arregalou os olhos sutilmente ao reparar que os lábios de Jiraya se moveram sem emitir som. E como se algo o puxasse de uma vez para a realidade, notou que não ouvia barulho nenhum, nem mesmo o do furgão onde se encontrava naquele momento.

- Ahh...!!

Se arrependeu por ter deixado o som sair da sua boca. Será que tinha falado muito alto?

Shizune pegou sua prancheta e escreveu num dos papéis para Sasuke ler.

_"Seus típanos estouraram e seu corpo vai demorar para regenerá-los completamente"_

O Uchiha franziu o cenho e olhou para os lados. E Naruto?

- Hm... Seus sentidos são aguçados, Sasuke-kun. - Jiraya sibiliou. - Consegue ler meus lábios?

Sasuke analisou o sannin e assentiu, numa seriedade incomum.

- Ótimo. Vou falar devagar. Naruto foi levado, mas não se preocupe. - Adiantou ao ver os olhos vermelhos ligeiramente atônitos. - Kakashi cuidou de colocar rastreadores em vocês antes de irem com os sargentos. Achávamos que Naruto tinha destruído o dele, mas parece que o corpo daquele moleque só destrói as coisas que estão no seu interior.

- Não fomos atrás antes porque estava difícil localizar o sinal. - Informou a médica. - E estávamos esperando você se recuperar.

O Uchiha permaneceu calado, até que desviou o olhar e passou a mão na própria nuca, arrancando o rastreador.

- Huh! Você sabia?

- Hnf.

- Por acaso não queria tirá-lo na frente de Naruto? - Indagou o sannin.

- ...

Sasuke deixou o rastreador de lado e apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas, olhando melancolicamente para o vazio. Se não se tratasse do Nekomata, qualquer um diria que aquilo era sinal de tristeza.

Lee já estava acordado, mas ainda preso pelo cinto de segurança e com a tala improvisada no pescoço. Curioso pela conversa, o segundo-sargento pegou um espelho do bolso do colete e olhou para o Nibi através dele. Em seguida moveu os olhos na direção da terceira-sargento:

- Estamos muito devagar, Tenten. Se continuar com essa lentidão eu vou ter que dirigir mesmo nesse estado.

- Huh? Do que está falando? Eu estou assim por sua causa.

- Minha?

- Claro. Achei que era arriscado acelerar com você nesse estado.

- É isso? Ora, então esqueça e pise logo no acelerado.

- Certo! Apertem o cinto!

- Que cinto? - Suigetsu inquiriu.

De repente a moça afundou o pé no acelerador e lançou todos para a traseira do carro com tanta força que novamente Suigetsu se desfez em água enquanto Sasuke usou os pés para amortecer o impacto.

- Isso mesmo! - Lee gritou eufórico, localizando o alvo pelo radar de bolso.

- Eu sabia que esse negócio corria mais que isso.

- A direita, Tenten! Estamos bem perto!

- Segurem-se aí atrás!

Os bijuus concentraram energia nos pés e permaneceram no lugar e Kakashi rapidamente contornou a cintura do Nekomata com um dos braços, mas todos os outros foram levados para um lado só na hora da curva.

- Que sorte. - O pesquisador falou na cara-de-pau.

De repente cinco ninjas Uchihas saíram do terceiro olho de Sasuke e apontaram as katanas para Kakashi.

- ...!!

- Hnf. - O Nibi se afastou e se dirigiu aos sargentos.

As almas sumiram e o carro voltou a ter uma aceleração uniforme enquanto todos se colocavam de pé, com as cabeças doloridas. Jiraya engatinhou até Kakashi e cruzou os braços:

- Não me diga que está dando em cima dele.

- Não. Eu só estava me segurando para não cair. n/l

Pelo que o Nekomata via no radar, estavam bem próximos do local pra onde Naruto fora levado.

---

-

---

Entulhos, poeira e um aglomerado de pessoas era o principal traço da área mostrada pelo radar. Não era bem uma casa, mas uma clínica particular com dois andares, até um momento, acabada com azulejos. O furgão estacionou quase no meio da rua e quando Lee e Tenten saíram, foram imediatamente puxados por um grupo de soldados.

- Hn?! - Suigetsu inclinou o corpo para a o banco da frente e viu o tumulto. - Confusão das grandes. Tem até militares aqui! Será que tem haver com o novato?

Shizune pegou uma lanterninha de bolso e tocou em uma das orelhas de Sasuke para analisá-la com a luz:

- Hm... Consegue ouvir algum som agora?

Sasuke olhou para a médica.

- É, pelo visto sim. Os bijuus realmente tem uma capacidade invejável para se curarem. Melhor tomar a forma humana agora.

Jiraya chutou as portas traseiras e logo o grupo saiu do veículo, despercebido no meio dos falatórios. Os sargentos pareciam colher dados dos outros oficiais acerca do ocorrido. "Mortos"... "Sangue"... "O cara explodiu" ... "Sinistro"... Coisas desse tipo foram ouvidas aqui ou acolá.

- Vocês estão pensando o mesmo que eu? - Suigetsu ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- N... Não pode ser. Naruto-kun? - Shizune inquiriu.

- Ele pode fazer isso. Será que se descontrolou e matou todo mundo? Olha que eu não duvido.

- ...! Nem pense nisso! Não pode simplesmente alegar um absurdo desses!

- Mas...

- Ele é a experiência destrutiva... Mas é um bom garoto.

- As vezes ele faz sem querer. - Jiraya afirmou convicto.

- Huh?! Jiraya-sama...

- Deve estar escuro lá dentro, e ninguém entrou com medo de que isso acabe desabando sobre eles.

Ignorando o conteúdo emocional da conversa, Pein cruzou os braços e olhou para Sasuke:

- Deixem que um felino vistorie a área.

O Nekomata, que até então olhava somente para a frente, desviou sua atenção quando o líder descansou a mão em seu ombro.

-

* * *

-

Gaara não sabia onde estava, ou melhor, não sabia em qual país o céu que sobrevoava estava. O jatinho que transportava o Ichibi e o médico sequestrado era pilotado por um autônomo, do tipo de quem não costuma fazer muitas perguntas, desde que lhe pagassem bem. Felizmente naquela vez o bijuu resolvera levar toda a sua mesada.

- Você não dorme? - O médico olhou tenso para o ruivo.

Gaara moveu os olhos inexpressivos para a direção do homem.

- ...! _Gomen._

- Eu tenho uma idéa do tipo de coisa fizeram com o Yonbi. - Falou o ruivo aparentemente sem ânimo. - Você e os outros... Nos tratam como animais, fizeram o que bem entenderam com nossos corpos e agora querem nos destruir.

- ...

O prisioneiro engoliu seco, mas o Ichibi apenas voltou a olhar para frente.

- V... Você sabe que aquele bijuu não é mais seu amigo, não?

- ...

- Quero dizer... H... Há uma grande possibilidade de terem implantado um microchip nele como implantamos em você.

- ...

- Por que vai tentar mesmo assim? Acha que ele faria o mesmo por você?

- Talvez.

- ...!

- ...

_"... olhe para as pessoas que se importam com você." _As palavras de um certo Kyuubi ainda ecoavam pela sua cabeça como se ele estivesse bem próximo de si. Havia um laço que o ruivo havia formado com o loiro, assim como outro que se formara há tempos com o Yonbi. A diferença é que encontrou em Naruto um igual, capaz de entendê-lo, mas Haku era sua pessoa querida, aquela que ele escolheu para proteger.

Independente do que aquilo significava.

- Você é uma experiência defensiva. Pretende lutar contra uma de ataque? - Insistiu o homem.

- Haku não é experiência de ataque. Ele está bem no equilíbrio de forças, junto com Kiba.

- ...

- ...

- Mesmo assim. Seu amigo... Ele é um assassino.

- ...!

Dessa vez Gaara não conseguiu manter a neutralidade. Simplesmente se virou para o médico atônito efazendo o outro ficar com os olhos exageradamente arregalados. Talvez pensasse que Gaara iria matá-lo.

- Haku era uma criança quando entrou na Akatsuki. - O Ichibi falou friamente.

- Por isso mesmo... Ele se tornou um assassino... Quando criança.

- ...!

Um silêncio se instalou no local, nada acolhedor. Uma compilação de pensamentos se amontoou na cabeça de Gaara, tantas que a única reação do Ichibi foi baixar o olhar e voltar a se sentar direito novamente, mirando o nada.

- Não quer saber?

- Uma outra hora.

---

* * *

**Hoshi**

Muita poeira... Quase nenhuma luz. Por sorte a visão dos gatos são aptas para locais desse tipo. Olfato? Não. Essa habilidade era de Kiba e deveria ser ele o indicado para procurar o Kyuubi naqueles escombros. Não que Sasuke não fosse mesmo assim. Se Kiba entrasse certamente teria desmaiado com o cheiro forte de cadáveres. Tão forte que Sasuke se viu obrigado a tapar o nariz com a manga da keiko-gi.

Havia manchas de sangue pelas paredes, além de corpos dilacerados pelo chão. Um massacre. E tão grotesco que não podia acreditar que fora Naruto o autor.

- Naruto! - Chamou. Era estranho ouvir distorcida a própria voz . - Arf. Naruto!

Algo passou repentinamente por trás do Nekomata e o bijuu sentiu isso. Olhou rapidamente para trás e, ao não ver nada além dos pedaços dos móveis caídos, andou com cautela até aquela área, já com uma das mãos na katana e o terceiro olho aberto.

Se sua audição estivesse em perfeita forma, teria ouvido os soluços que ecoavam sutilmente.

- É bom que você não esteja desmaiado, _dobe_. Hn?

De repente o terceiro olho de Sasuke se moveu para um lado, levando os outros dois a se voltarem para a mesma direção. Algo saía debaixo de uma pilha de concreto repleta de frestas amplas. Uma cauda vermelho-fogo muito peculiar. O Nekomata então ativou as orelhas, as duas caudas e entrou por uma das lacunas.

-

Havia algo la dentro. Uma bicho... Não. Um rapaz. Naruto chorava copiosamente com os dentes cerrados e em silêncio enquanto uma dor atravessava sua garganta. Seu estado físico podia servir de referencial. Estava sem camisa e com um corte profundo que ligava o pescoço e o umbigo, seus cabelos estavam ensebados e seu corpo manchado com sangue e terra, inclusive a área da boca e os caninos. De joelhos e com a espinha curvada, apertava seu ventre, marcado com profundos cortes cirúrgicos, enquanto se lembrava de cada vítima sua daquela clínica.

Quando Sasuke o viu prendeu a respiração e rapidamente se ajoelhou ao seu lado, assustando-o:

- ...! Sa... Sasuke!

- I... Idiota! - A frase saiu num tom mais severo e repulsivo que o normal. - Como deixou que fizessem isso com você, _dobe_?

- ...

Naruto passou algum tempo olhando atentamente para o rapaz e secou as lágrimas com um dos braços. Nunca viu os olhos do Nibi expressar tanta raiva. Até mesmo quando contara sua história com Itachi não transparecia raiva e sim indignação e frieza.

Em seguida o loiro o mirou deprimido.

- Eu tava sedado. Não podia me mover.

- ...

- Eu... Os matei...

- ...!

- Eu matei todos eles.

De repente Naruto cerrou novamente os dentes e voltou a chorar com o mesmo sentimento de culpa. Era muito difícil acreditar que um rapaz varonil como o Kyuubi chorasse como um menino.

- Pare de chorar.

- ...! Como?

- Não tem por que chorar.

- ...?! Por acaso você não enten...!

Mas antes que o loiro terminasse sentiu repentinamete os braços do Uchiha o envolverem num abraço forte. Abraço. Fazia muito tempo que Naruto não se sentia abraçado daquela forma tão querida, nem por Sakura. Uma sensação de conforto tomou conta do Kyuubi de tal maneira que o fez limpar a mente, fechar os olhos e se agarrar naquele abraço com a mesma força.

A psicologia do Nibi era eficaz para alguém com tão poucas palavras carinhosas no dicionário.

Sasuke, que até então estava tenso, perdeu mais a cor ao sentir a retribuição, e se acolheu mais àquele bijuu.

---

-

Jiraya andava de um lado para o outro com o celular enquanto os outros Akatsukis, os sargentos e Suigetsu olhavam para a casa esperançosos.

O Kyuubi e o Nibi chegaram ao telhado e como se tratava de uma casa com dois andares ninguém os viu.

- Eu acho que consigo saltar até o outro telhado. - Falou Naruto com voz mansa, apontado para a casa vizinha, que ficava há alguns metros da que estava. - Já fiz isso no circo. - O Kitsune se adiantou. - É só vir comigo.

- Hnhum.

O Kyuubi se apoiou em um dos joelhos e colocou os braços pra trás para que o Nekomata pudesse subir em suas costas. Em seguida se pôs de pé e começou a correr para pegar impulso. Ao chegar bem na ponta do telhado, saltou ao mesmo tempo que o Nibi abriu o terceiro olho e usou uma das almas para correr pelo jardim e distrair os peritos.

O salto foi um sucesso, mesmo que por pouco não tivesse levado um tombo violento com um passo em falso do loiro. Naruto continuou saltando pelo telhado da casa vizinha até chegar a uma árvore frondosa e, em seguida, ao chão.

-

- Ha! Nada mal! - Falou Suigetsu rindo e chamando a atenção do grupo ao apontar para o Nibi e o Kyuubi que chegavam ao chão um pouco distantes.

- Huh? - Jiraya mirou a dupla. - Ótimo. Naruto está conosco, Tsunade. Tivemos sorte.

_- Ótimo. Menos um problema._

- Nos encontramos no País do Fogo então?

- _Não. Mudança de planos. Perdemos Gaara e precisamos saber como encontrá-lo._

- Gaara fugiu?

_- Sim, Jiraya. Nos encontramos no país do Redemoinho. Aqui em Taki mesmo_

- Hm... Ahn... Certo. Até mais.

O sannin desligou o celular e o colocou no bolso da calça surrada. Logo todo o grupo se aproximou dos dois bijuus e não foi difícil notar o estado do Kitsune. Cabelos bagunçados, olhos melancólicos, calça do macacão manchada de terra, sangue no rosto e unhas rachadas.

Naruto provocara aquele incidente, e teria que explicar o ocorrido com detalhes à Akatsuki.

---

-

---

Algumas horas depois o furgão parou próximo a um hotel na periferia da cidade e quando o grupo da Akatsuki desceu do veículo, Tenten tirou a tala do pescoço de Lee. 

- Mova a cabeça para o lado.

O sargento obedeceu:

- Uou! Viu? Eu falei que minha medula não corria risco!

- Da próxima vez se cuide, cabeça de bolha! Você tava desmaiado e eu não podia levá-lo para um hospital porque íam saber que foi você que dirigiu o jipe. Era pra chamar a atenção, mas aquilo foi suicídio! Por que agiu dessa forma idiota?

- Ora, para ser um herói! Imagino que ficou impressionada.

- Sua cabeça está boa?

- _Hai!_ - Abriu um sorriso estilo colgate e ergueu o polegar.

- Ótimo.

O que veio em seguida foi o som seco do cascudo que Tenten deu no colega:

- _Itaai_! Não se dá cascudos no superior, Tenten-chan!

- Da próxima vez peça a minha ajuda ao invés de bancar o herói ! Um tiro do meu _Franchi spas 15_ seria o suficiente para causar aquela explosão.

- Mas poderiam ver você.

- Obrigado, sargentos. - Pain agradeceu respeitosamente. - Realmente nos ajudaram muito.

- Huh? - Lee e Tenten pararam de discutir.

O grupo fez uma breve reverência em sinal de agradecimento, fazendo com que o segundo-sargento abrisse mais um sorrisão:

- Sem problemas! Precisando é só contar conosco. Pegaremos vocês aqui seis da manhã, aí poderão dormir mais um pouco.

- Seis!?! - Naruto, que até então permanecera calado, protestou sem querer.

Tão repentino que Sasuke percebeu que sua audição estava voltando.

- Prefere sete, Naruto-kun?

- Claro que não! Dez no mínimo!

- Dez? Civis. Cadê o seu fogo da juventude?

- É que eu não durmo há dias. E cadê o quê...?!

- Tudo bem. Dez então. - Tenten sorriu para Sasuke e ligou o veículo. - Até amanhã.

A mestre de armas engatou a primeira e o veículo seguiu. Shizune foi a primeira a bocejar e entrar no hotel, seguida de Pain. Os outros apenas miravam uns aos outros sem nenhum propósito. Na verdade Jiraya observava Naruto, que voltara a abaixar a cabeça cansado e com isso recebia a atenção de Sasuke. Suigetsu apenas se espreguiçava, aproveitando a forma novamente sólida e Kakashi mirava o Kitsune e o Nekomata.

Por fim o sannin se aproximou do loiro:

- Naruto.

- Huh?

- Save do Ichibi, não? Ele fugiu, eu lhe disse no furgão.

- Huh... Eu lembro. E vamos atrás dele, não?

- Isso. Por isso iremos pra Taki. A vila oculta do redemoinho.

Naruto sorriu forçadamente:

- Ah... Não faz mal pra mim. O negócio do circo foi passado mesmo.

- Não é sobre isso que eu quero falar.

- Hm?

- Olha... Faça o seguinte. Quando chegarmos a Taki você vai usar outro sobrenome.

- Huh? Por que? Ninguém sabia meu verdadeiro nome. Ou ninguém lembra.

- Apenas me ouça. Quando chegarmos lá vamos mudar seu sobrenome. Não vai ser difícil, já que é legítimo.

- Legítimo?

- Isso.

- Como? Namikaze Minato não era meu pai?

- Era sim. E um bom homem. Mas o sobrenome de sua mãe lhe dará mais força de agora em diante.

- ...!

- De agora em diante se apresente como Uzumaki Naruto.

- ...!? Uzumaki?!

O sannin deu uns tapinhas na costa do jovem:

- Isso! Isso mesmo! Agora vamos todos beber!

- Quê!?! Quando pode pensar em beber numa hora dessas?!

- Opa! Eu topo! - Suigetsu se ofereceu. - Pra relaxar! Que tal, novato?

- Relaxar? Ahn... É que eu to cansado.

- Sasuke?

O Uchiha passou por Naruto indiferente e se juntou a Jiraya e Suigetsu.

- ...! Sasuke!? - Protestou o Kitsune. - Ficou louco!?

- Hn. Não vejo nada demais em descontrair.

- ...!!! Você não conhece o ero-sennin!! Ele vai pra primeira espelunca cheia de bebida, música alta e ..._ mulheres_ da vida que aparecer por aquiii!!

- E daí?

- ...!

As bochechas de Naruto ficaram vermelhas. De ciúmes mesmo.

- Eu voto pelo sakê. - Kakashi levantou a mão e sorriu por trás da máscara. - Vamos?

- Hn.

O trio deu meia-volta e foi embora, deixando para trás um Naruto sem reação.

-

**Algumas garrafinhas de sakê depois...**

**-**

O trio realmente foi pra primeira espelunca cheia de mulheres e com música alta, exatamente como Naruto tinha mencionado. Isso levaria Sasuke a refletir que tipo de vida o Kyuubi tivera sendo adotado por um boêmio como Jiraya. Bem, _levaria..._ Se o álcool no seu sangue permitisse que ele ao menos somasse dois mais dois.

Sasuke estava num estado próximo ao de um egetal. Sua face estava corada, o rosto sério, o olhar penetrante e distante, e o corpo mole, como quem não se importa se o mundo vai acabar ou o que vai ter para o jantar amanhã. Não parecia possível que alguém capaz de olhar com completo desprezo pelo mundo trazia duas mulheres sentadas ao seu lado e uma atrás, lhe fazendo carícias nos cabelos.

E pra inveja de todos as mulheres que acompanhavam Sasuke eram as mais bonitas do bar.

- Que lindo. - Falava uma mulher em outra mesa, que bebia junto com as amigas.

- _Hai._ n///n Ele tem uns olhos negros tão charmosos.

- Hihihihihi.

- Não vou mais trazer você pra cá, Sasuke-kun! - Jiraya riu alto e pediu mais garrafas de sakê. - Nossa! A quantas garrafas já chegamos?

- Achei que você tava contando. - Falou Kakashi jogado na cadeira estofada enquanto uma mulher mordia sutilmente a sua orelha.

Kakashi estava sem máscara e, mesmo revelando ter um de seus olhos cego com uma grande cicatriz, tinha uma face verdadeiramente bela. Já Suigetsu parecia mais uma ameba com aquela quantidade de bebida no sangue.

- Garçom existe pra isso. - O Sanbi balançou a garrafa vazia no ar. - Opa! Chegou mais sakê! Querem meninas?

- Siiiim! n///n

Sasuke respirou fundo e, com olhos de ressaca, tirou a carteira do hakama e puxou uma nota qualquer de dentro, depositando-a em cima da mesa. Tinha a ligeira impressão que depositara a nota mais alta que tinha, mas não estava com paciência para cálculos.

- Huh? Já vai, primo? - Inquiriu o Sanbi.

- Hn.

- Haha! Boa noite! Venham, meninas!

E andando o mais próximo que conseguia de uma reta, o Nekomata saiu do bar.

-

Era noite fria. Mas o Nibi pouco se importava. Também não se importava se a rua estava deserta e o lugar não passava o mínimo de segurança possível para um cidadão. Mas como seus sentidos estavam aguçados e a audição de volta, não se surpreendeu quando Kakashi, mais alcoolizado, lhe puxou pelo braço para dentro de um beco escuro.

Se estivesse sóbrio jamais teria ido. Ainda mais quando o Akatsuki o segurou pela cintura e o colocou entre ele e a parede.

- Aff. O que você quer?

- Solte Obito... Você tem que tirá-lo de si. - Falou com voz embargada.

O Nekomata levantou uma das sobrancelhas:

- Por quê?

- Porque eu o vejo e lembro dele... Eu o vejo e lembro que ele está dentro de você... Vê-lo me faz crer que estão unidos...

Sasuke permaneceu calado como se Kakashi estivesse há cinco metro de si:

- Hn. Não. Ainda preciso dele.

- Sei... - O médico sorriu cinicamente. - Tenho outros meios pra lhe convencer. Você continua tentador, Sasuke-kun.

- ...

De repente o Uchiha encostou a cabeça na parede e, diferente de qualquer expectativa, ergueu a mão para tocar o no rosto rosto de Kakashi, trazendo-o mais para perto de si. Estava mais bonito que de costume e seu olhar era convidativo.

Também se comportava de modo que jamais se comportaria se estivesse sóbrio.

Hm... Como se o Hatake ligasse.

- Sabia que iria ceder.

O Nekomata continuou quieto, istigando Kakashi a se aproximar, mas antes que o pesquisador o beijasse uma kunai feriu violentamente o lado de seu pescoço.

- Tsc! - Kakashi se afastou rapidamente e segurou o pulso de Sasuke de imediato. O dono da kunai era o próprio Nekomata, que agora o mirava com aversão. - Hm. Isso foi um convite seu, não?

- Sim. Pra você se mandar.

- Não me pareceu isso.

O Akatsuki prendeu o outro braço do Nekomata por trás das suas costas, deixando-o imóvel.

- Me solta. - Falou o Uchiha ameaçador.

- Não pode invocar Obito pra me atacar? - Começou a roçar os lábios no pescoço do Nibi. - Está alcoolizado demais para atacar e não pode se defender porque eu não estou lhe agredindo. Pelo contrário...

- Pra atacar não. Prefiro que ele assista.

- ...

- Talvez goste de platéia.

Houve uma paralização de movimentos. Kakashi parou o que estava fazendo e o terceiro olho de Sasuke se abriu . Apesar dos alcoolizados não terem consciência do que fazem (Ao menos não perfeitamente) o mais velho se afastou lentame e ficou mirando os olhos negros e distantes do Nibi.

E como se nada tivesse acontecido o Uchiha saiu andando grogue, se comportando como alguém que pegou o caminho errado do bar.

-

-

* * *

Era noite também em Taki, e os Akatsukis que lá estavam se alojaram numa clínica particular na fronteira da cidade. Tsunade e os outros estavam sentados na sala de estar, até que a médica que lá morava voltou para falar com eles. Era uma mulher com cabelos castanhos, longos, e olhos gentis, mas ao mesmo tempo severos. Carregava Akamaru nos braços, e ao seu lado andava um cachorro relativamente grande para se colocar dentro de uma casa. 

- Tsunade-sama? - A mulher chamou indiretamente a atenção de todos.

- Hmpf. Como eles estão, Hanna?

- Eu injetei mais um sedativo em Sai-kun, já Kiba está acordado. - Hanna deixou Akamaru no chão, tensa. - Mas... Ele não quer receber ninguém agora. Por causa das queimaduras... Prefiro deixar sozinho.

Zetsu, o médico de olhos pequenos que os havia ajudado, se colocou de pé:

- Não há necessidade para lamentos. A pele dele vai voltar o que era, mesmo mais tarde.

- Ora, não fale como o legume desagradável que você já é. - Deidara apertou números coordenados em seu celular e o colocou no ouvido. - É da natureza humana querer um corpo são e perfeito, por mais que não se tenha. Deixem Kiba-kun lá dentro até se sentir a vontade para sair.

- Os bijuus não têm essa regalia. Eles podem tudo. E além disso achei que eu era o único contato que tinham aqui.

- Hanna-san não tem ligação com a área militar. Normalmente trabalha conosco, mas Tsunade deixou ela suspensa por um tempo para construir a vida, em troca ela nos envia relatórios do movimento militar e notícias sobre confusão aqui em Iwa uma vez por mês. Foi assim que desconfiamos que Suigetsu estava aqui... E Sasori-danna que não atende...

- Podem se hospedar aqui se quiserem. - Hanna ofereceu cordialmente. - Tem três quartos aqui. Escolhi financiar essa casa para me prepara caso vocês precisassem.

Zetsu sorriu com brandura:

- Agradeço, Hanna-san, mas agora tenho que voltar ao hospital.

- Hm?

- Boa noite e cuide deles.

O médico fez uma pequena reverência e saiu, sob o olhar surpreso de todos, exceto Deidara, que se levantou preocupado por não atenderem sua ligação.

- Estranho. - Itachi sibilou sem demonstrar qualquer expressão que estivesse de acordo com o seu enunciado.

Neji concordou:

- Parece duas pessoas em uma.

- Esqueçam-no - Ordenou Tsunade. - Hanna, aceitamos o convite. Agradeço por ter cuidado deles.

A moça sorriu:

- É minha obrigação, não é? Afinal Kiba é meu _otouto_.

---

* * *

**Hoshi...**

O quarto do hotel chegava a ser mais amplo que o da Akatsuki. Isso levava Naruto a refletir.

Entretanto o loiro preferiu tomar um banho frio e vestir logo o seu pijama. Como a roupa que vestia era de um tecido trabalhoso para a lavagem e estava o mais próximo do que se conhece como "destruída", resolveu deixá-la de molho e foi para a cama.

Não sem antes ligar a TV.

- Arreda aí, Uke-chan. Quero me sentar.

O bichano miou e saltou para se apossar do travesseiro do dono.

Foi ao se sentar no colchão que o Kitsune se deu conta do quanto estava cansado. Seu corpo pareceu se desfazer com a maciez dos lençois, afinal foram quatro dias de viagem sob uma droga que inibia a sua transformação, mas não o deixava dormir. Além disso teve missão na madrugada.

Não estranharia se tombasse na cama e dormisse ainda com a TV ligada.

Ou ao menos dormiria se Sasuke não tivesse aberto a porta e entrado no quarto como um sobrevivente de guerra:

- ...!? Sasuke-chan?

Ao vê-lo o Nekomata fechou a porta, se sentou na mesma cama e o abraçou por trás, sorrindo cinicamente. O rosto estava corado pelo efeito do sakê e a cara lembrava um gato manhoso. Principalmente quando o Uchiha apoiou o queixo no ombro do Kitsune.

- Ahn... Sasuke?

- Sentiu minha falta? Eu senti a sua.

- ...!? Ahn... _Temeee_! Quantas garrafas você bebeu?!

- Hm... Não sei. Não me interessa. - Abraçou mais o loiro e lhe beijou o pescoço, causando-lhe um arrepio. - Eu me interesso por você, mas isso é um caso a parte. Você é muito fofo, Naru-chan.

- ...??

- Seus olhos, seu rosto, sua alegria, seu cabelo, suas orelhinhas... Tudo em você me fascina.

- Ta legal. Quem é você e o que fez com o Sasuke?

Naruto se moveu rapidamente para se afastar e acabou caido de peito pra cima na cama, fazendo Sasuke cair em cima de si. Imediatamente o Uchiha juntou as bocas num beijo exigente, muito bem aceito e retribuído pelo loiro.

Não que Naruto tivesse escolha.

Pelo menos agora ele estava falado. É que tanta frase estranha numa única noite não fazia bem pra saúde. Ainda mais se essas frases vinham de um certo Nekomata.

Sasuke se afastou miseravelmente, e sorriu de forma sensual.

- Acho que você não devia ter bebido. - Uma gota se formou na cabeça do Kyuubi, acompanhado de um sorriso que misturava satisfação e pânico.

- Eu tô bem. Não pareço bem?

- Se "diferente do meu estado normal" quer dizer "bem" então você está muito bem sim. E de onde tirou o Naru-chan? Alias, desde quando você me elogia?

- Desde agora. - Fechou os olhos e beijou o pescoço do loiro. Nessa hora os olhos azuis ficaram vinhos.

- Hm... Epa... Perai, Sasuke...

- Gosta disso?

- Sim... Hm... Mas muito sakê ... Ahn... Acho que não é uma boa hora... Você acaba se arrependendo... Hm... De algumas coisas.

- Não vou me arrepender. Eu quero você. Você me quer?

- Sim... Muito... Mas peraí. - Afastou o Uchiha de repente, fazendo-o desmanchar o sorriso. - Eu não sei se _você_ quer.

- Eu estou com cara de quem não quer?

Era melhor não responder.

De repente algo cresceu dentro de Sasuke. Algo que subiu até a sua garganta e o fez sair rapidamente de cima do namorado e correr até o banheiro.

Sakê tem efeitos colaterais. Um deles é o estômago altamente instável devido ao enjôo. Naruto saiu correndo atrás do Nekomata, bem a tempo de vê-lo colocar um jato de suco gástrico pela boca, direto ao vaso sanitário

._-_ Sasuke!

- Ar... Ar...

- Er... Sasuke-chan. Tudo bem?

- ...Não. - Respondeu enfraquecido.

- ...

Naruto moveu as orelhas sem jeito e se ajoelhou perto do Nekomata:

- Olha... Normalmente sou eu que dou esse tipo de trabalho.

- Ar... Ar...

- Vamos.

Com apenas um movimento o loiro puxou uma das extremidades da corda e desfez o laço para desnudar o Uchiha.

- O que está fazendo?

- Tirando a sua roupa.

- Isso eu sei, _dobe_.

- Agora eu sou _dobe_, não? - Fez um bico mal humorado. - Cadê o Naru-chan?

- Naru-dobe-chan.

- Sasuke-teme-chan. - Jogou a camisa para um lado e passou um dos braços do Nekomata por cima do ombro para ajudá-lo a se levantar. - A última vez que tomei um porre foi quando completei a maior-idade. Nem sei o que eu fiz naquele dia. Culpa do ero-sennin, claro. Ele é má influência.

- ... Não era pra eu ficar assim... Só que misturaram as bebidas... Eu tinha que descobrir...

- Descobrir? Descobrir o quê?

- ...

- Sasuke-chan?

- Hn.

- Deixa pra lá.

O Kitsune entrou do boxe, abriu o chuveiro e deixou a água cair pelos cabelos do Nekomata para banhá-lo. Como estavam muito próximos acabou se molhando também. Sasuke deixou a sensação da chuva caindo em sua pele lhe invadir e fechou os olhos. Seu corpo parecia despertar para a vida.

Quando voltou a abri-os viu Naruto a sua frente, preocupado e o segurando pelos ombros. Foi com uma melancolia que o Uchiha se aproximou e encostou o queixo no ombro do outro, deixando-o surpreso:

- O que foi, Sasuke-chan? - Naruto perguntou passando a mão nos cabelos do rapaz. - Não gosta da água fria?

- ...

- Sasuke-chan?

- Eu te amo.

A frase fez o Kyuubi engolir seco e seu rosto corar violentamente. O Nekomata mirava as paredes com um olhar distante:

- Sabia que conhecer você foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu? - Fechou os olhos deprimido. - Você tem um poder estranho... Capaz de acalmar o coração dos outros...

- ... Sa... Sasuke...

Visivelmente perplexo foi o estado que o Kitsune ficou diante das palavras. Naruto olhou para os cabelos do Nekomata sem reação, enquanto a água também o molhava, já que estava praticamente abraçado ao Nibi. Mirava Sasuke como quem mira uma repentina aurora bureal e os olhos azuis revelavam um brilho forte, embora descrentes.

- Eu acho... Que você... Bebeu demais.

O Nekomata sorriu de canto:

- Você não me ama, não é mesmo?

- ...!

- ... Ou pelo menos... Não ainda.

- Ora, não me pergunte essas coisas. Eu não sei responder. Eu gosto de você porque não imagino a vida sem sua companhia.

- Então você me ama também, _dobe._

- ...

- Por que não confessa? - Desfez o sorriso e fechou os olhos. - Eu já confessei.

- Eu...

- Você... - Sasuke tentava falar com a voz embargada, tentando vencer o cansaço. - Eu não tenho receio de me entregar pra você. Não me importo em sentir porque é _você_.

Naruto sentiu o coração pular e mirou o Uchiha com um sorriso pequeno, mas radiante. Talvez não soubesse o quanto aquele Nibi apreciava seu sorriso, assim como o brilho que aqueles olhos azuis carregavam nesse momento:

- Eu sei que você tá falando isso sem pensar. - O loiro corou sem jeito enquanto seu sorriso se desfez e sua cabeça também repousou no ombro do Uchiha. - Mas eu também estou amando você.

- ...

- Nunca mais fale essas coisas pra mim sem pensar.

- Por que? Não é mentira.

- ...

- Eu quero você, Naruto. E sei que me quer. Não tenho receio de nada.

O loiro sorriu e passou a mão pela fronte de Sasuke, arrastando os cabelos negros para trás e deixar a água molhar mais seu rosto.

- Bem... Vou lembrar do trabalho que você me deu. - Confessou o Kitsune com um sorriso carismático. - Se eu tomar um porre não reclama se eu vomitar.

- Se eu reclamar... Não acredite em nada do que eu disser.

- Vou embebedar você mais vezes.

- _Dobe..._ - Murmurou com carinho.

-

**Continua

* * *

**

Obs: Nada a declarar. 8) 

**Lucia almeida martins**

É Uzumaki Kushina, só que ela é do País do Redemoinho.

Deve ser muito fofo o casal dela com o Minato.

Mas acho que o Jiraya não morre não (Ele sabe muito jutsu pra morrer assim), talvez ele fuja. 8P

* * *

**Uchiha Danii-chan**

Normal o Sasuke-chan é um cego completo.

É, o Naruto foi capturado, só que o Sasuke é duro demais pra morrer. Melhor deixar eles juntinhos que é kawai! - Aperta os dois.

_"aah, nao tem par pro Sai ? ..  
eu me candiidaatoo :D"_

Sai: o////o

Opa! Já apareceu alguém pra se aproveitar... Digo... levar o Sai essa semana 8)

Sai: O///O

_"Gaara e Haku é fofoo :D  
eu goosto x  
quer dizer, nunca li. mas parece ser legaal x)"_

Confesso que nunca li também. Eu achei que tava inovando, mas me disseram que já tem até uma comunidade no orkut. O.ô

* * *

**Uchiha Gih**

Se quer inovar tá indo por um bom caminho porque aquela ItaSai tá muito boa, Giza. ooc é o grande desafio de nós, fictwires mesmo. Não esquenta com isso.

Pow, cogitei ItaSai aqui e só lembrei de você, garota. Mas... Hauahauahauahua! Só falta pegar o Kiba!

Itachi: Essa foi a educação que eu lhe dei? ò/.\ó

Hamiko: Que má influência você anda dando, heim. ¬¬

"GO GAARA GO!  
VAI BUSCAR SEU AMOR!  
(pq acho que a kit tb já falou algo assim? -- )"

Hauahaua! Por que será? Deve ser telepatia XD

_"eu sou a favor de leeten"_

Não ficaria mal. São bonitinho n.nx

Boa sorte com o Itachi. Ah, deve ser muito legal fazer ele. X)

* * *

**Prii O.**

Obrigada, Prii! 8)

Nove capítulos de vez. Sorte minha que você gosta de ler. As vezes eu peco por postar rápido os capítulos ai fica acumulado. Bem, tem leitores que adoram. n.n

Saindo uma atualização no capricho!

* * *

**Uzumaki Mari**

Respondendo sua pergunta:

_"o Sai vai ter casal?  
eu sugeria ItaSai, mas provavelmente não terá"_

Sai não tem beeeem um casal, mas vai haver respaldos NaruSaiNaru e, ao contrário do que você pensou, ItaSai. Só vendo X)

_"por acaso você é Palmeirense?" XD_

Sou. 8P, mas não sou de acompanhar com afinco jogos de futebol. Só quando o time da Itáloa joga º¬º

* * *

**Ana Haku-chan**

_"Que bom que o Haku não é uma galinha... o.o _

Que bom que ele não é uma galinha com chifres... O.O" 

Haku: O.O''''''''

Hamiko: Hauahauahaua! Dou maior valor pro Haku. Não ia fazer isso com ele. n.n

"E Gaara, num precisava olhar o histórico naum... do jeito q as coisas tão, se vc perguntar ele responde!"

Gaara: Tem certeza? ¬¬ -_ Pensamento: Será que eu quero descobrir? o.ô_

Bem, Hakinho aparecerá no próximo capítulo. Espere e verá 8)

E obrigada pelos parabéns! Qual é a surpresa?? 8D

_"vc entende de armamento, viu... O.o"_

Tenten me ensinou n.nx

O versinho é uma musiquinha do Kid Abelha. Eu sempre coloco umas nóias no final e quando não tive nada pra escrever coloquei isso.

* * *

**Aluada ninfadora**

O F.F aplica essas peças em mim as vezes. É muito amor às fics mesmo XD

* * *

**Sasah-chan**

Valeu!

Um dia a gente lança os nossos mangas. Eu to com uma estória, mas vou fazer um projeto mais simples antes de públicar esse. Planejo ter um bom número de leitores.

Também planejo saber como se faz pra lançar um mangá -.-

* * *

**Inu**

O que aconteceu com Naru-chan só vem no desenrolar dos outros capítulos. Mas já dá para deduzir o que ele passou na clínica.

Pista: Não. A clínica não pertence aos militares.

* * *

**Yue-chan**

Nooon. O teme não faz besteira. Sasuke-chan é fofo! **- Se pendura nas costas do Nekomata, que nem a Ino fazia. **- Até surdinho ele é lindo.

Naruto: Concordo. n///n

Sasuke: ¬///¬

Haku só no capítulo que vem. Já dá pra ter uma noção do que Gaara vai enfrentar, não? Lee e Tenten. Essa dupla é mesmo imbatível. Por isso que o time do Gai é foda. Ainda tem o Neji, que é o gênio.

"só queria saber o q a tsunade foi fazer (e como ela chegou a líder, já q ñ lembra nem dos contatos que tem ¬¬')"

Hahahaha! Deve ser a idade.

Tsunade: QUÊ!!! ÒoÓ

"o histórico do haku também me deixou curiosa (quase tanto quanto um certo texugo XD)"

Uma prévia foi mostrada nesse capítulo. Mas o Gaara-chan não quis saber os detalhes pela boca do médico.

_"a pergunta q ñ quer calar é: quem ganharia uma competição de comer ramen, naruto (o famoso tri campeão) ou choji (o terror dos rodízios)?"_

Na verdade tinha, mas faliu desde o dia que os Akimichis entraram. Foi um momento raumático para toda Konoha. Até hoje todos se lembram do massacre das pizzas de calabreza, quatro queijos, portuguesa, mista, a moda do chefe, margeritta, anchovas, frango com catupiri, mussarela, aquelas de banana com canela, sorvete com chocolate, jambu com carne seca e por aí vai. ú.ù

Suas reviews são sempre gigantes, Yue. 8)

E não tinha como não gostar da minific. n.nx

* * *

**Camis**

Cuidou bem do Sasuke? Deu bastante leite?

_"Finalmente o Suigetsu apareceu. Estava aqui pensando quando ele ia dar o ar da graça"_

Pois é. Já apareceu e foi logo tirando graça, achando que tava na casa de férias, e não na frente de dois sargentos do exército.

Pois é. Kiba penou. Tá com a pele toda queimada. Mas ainda assim quis revidar.

Sorte que o Itachi salvou o dia. (Que frase mais estranha ô.ó)

* * *

**Hajime Kirane-chan**

Altura não faz bem parte do meu critério, mesmo porque agora são quase do mesmo tamanho (E Kurama é alto). Já os dois tem traços bem masculinos, até mesmo o Sasuke com feição delicada é bem varonil.

Acho que realmente depende muito da fic. n.n

Eu me importo com casal. E muito. Não leioSasuSaku's. -.-'

Já escrevi um, de presente para meus leitores das minhas obras amantes do casal. Modéstia parte gostei dela. Mas ler... Não dá.

Gostou do CD? É autografado!

A melhor música e esperando na janela, confessa XD

* * *

**RaposaVermelha**

Oi, Raposa!

Uai! Nós nascemos no mesmo dia!?! Que firme! 8D

Você ganhava dois presentes ou um só? Tem o dia das crianças antes (É por isso que eu não cresço mentalmente. -.-).

"E o naruto vai cosneguir salvar ele e o Sasuke?"

Naruto tava numa situação pior. Mas se alguém tivesse uma câmera pra filmar o massacre poderia fazer um filme mais sanguinário que Resident evil! ô.ô

Kiba ta ok, mas deve ta com muita raiva do Sai.

Abraços

* * *

-

**Entre o amor e a amizade existe a distância de um beijo**


	11. Os laços

Dentro do cubículo escuro de pedra, Haku corria e se batia para todos os lados. Seu rosto estava preso a uma máscara, seus cabelos visivelmente maltratados e suas asas cortadas. Como um animal selvagem, arranhava a parede com as garras e tentava encontrar uma saída nos oito metros de parede o cercando. Parecia um poço, tão sufocante quanto uma caixa de sapatos.

Queria ver a luz, queria voar, queria ser livre.

-

**Cap. 11**

**Os laços.**

-

- Hm...

Sasuke abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e depois os fechou. Uma dor de cabeça latente o incomodava além da típica ressaca elevada ao quadrado. Sem conseguir abrir novamente os olhos, procurou involuntariamente uma maneira de acordar.

Sentia que estava com alguém. Sim, havia um braço em volta do seu corpo além de uma respiração morna na sua nuca, lhe causando leves arrepios.

Estava quentinho. Algumas caudas o envolviam, aquecendo-o. Caudas que não eram dele.

- Hm... - O Nekomata se mexeu um pouco.

O Uchiha ergueu o braço e tateou às suas costas, até sua mão encontrar uma moita de cabelos.

Epa.

- ...! - Sasuke imediatamente olhou para trás, se deparando com Naruto. E para piorar reparou que ambos estava com um roupão de banho branquinho, sem nada por dentro.

Somar um mais um não foi difícil. Por isso a primeira coisa que fez foi se ajoelhar e pegar um travesseiro para bater com ele em Naruto, usando toda a força de um bijuu. Entretanto algo lhe chamou a atenção: O semblante do Kyuubi.

O Kitsune dormia com os dentes cerrados, os olhos apertados e movia a cabeça como se estivesse com pesadelos. Ou melhor, _estava_ tendo pesadelos.

- Naruto?

O loiro começou a ofegar sofrido e em seguida agiu como se estivesse sendo ferido.

- Naruto, acorda!

Foi com um empurrão impaciente que o Uchiha conseguiu acordar o Kitsune, dando de encontro com os olhos vinhos mais do que assustados. Naruto olhava para o Nekomata como se não o conhecesse.

Um sonho... Sua mente se aliviou ao perceber que era um sonho, mas seu coração ainda não se convencera dessa idéia. Sasuke colocou a mão na fronte de Naruto, afastando os cabelos loiros, e sentiu que o Kitsune suava frio.

- Ar... Ar... Sa... Suke-chan?

- ...

O loiro fechou os olhos e respirou fundo no mesmo momento que o bichano pulou na cama e soltou um miado longo:

- Ah... Foi um pesadelo...

- O que fizeram a você naquela clínica, Naruto?

- Huh?

- Você vai ter que contar para Tsunade-sama, por que não conta logo pra mim?

- Ahn... Não deve ser pior do que podem estar fazendo com os senpais.

- ...

- Não... Não deve.

Concentrado, Sasuke colocou sua mão no peitoral de Naruto e deslizou os dedos pela linha vertical, por dentro do roupão.

- Pelo visto as cicatrizes já sumiram. - Murmurou o Nekomata.

- Ser um bijuu tem suas vantagens.

- Se sente melhor?

- Agora sim.

- Ótimo. - Voltou a pegar o travesseiro e fez o que planejava.

- AI!

- O que fizemos ontem? - Foi direto.

- Heim? O que...?

- Naruto, eu tomei um porre ontem e agora estou aqui. Responda logo por que estamos de roupão e dormindo _abraçados_ na _mesma_ cama?

- Ah... Isso...? - O loiro piscou confuso várias vezes. Apesar de achar muito linda a cena o Nekomata se manteve impassível. - Ora, não aconteceu nada... Só levei você pra tomar um banho e me molhei sem querer... E estamos dormindo juntos porque você pediu para eu dormir com você.

- ...

Sasuke corou sutilmente, mas continuou sério:

- Pedi?

- Hmhum. Você disse "Durma comigo, Naru-chan". Foi tão bonitinho.

- ... - O corado se espalhou mais. - Só dormimos?

- Não aconteceu mais nada. - O Kitsune riu. - Você tava bêbado demais.

- ...

Naruto o mirava com atenção, mesmo parecendo tão cansado. Talvez o loiro tivesse alguma outra habilidade além da destruição porque conseguia desarmar o ego de um Nekomata apenas com o olhar. E nem mesmo era um olhar chamativo.

Talvez o Nibi gostasse de azul.

Sem conseguir manter a pose, Sasuke suspirou vencido e se aconchegou no Kyuubi, com o rosto pálido junto ao pescoço do loiro, e este o abraçou instintivamente.

- Você realmente não se lembra de como chegou aqui?

- Andando, eu espero.

- É. Isso é verdade.

- Hmpf. Eu vomitei, não foi?

- Já se lembrou?

- Não. Mas estou com um gosto horrível na boca. - Fechou os olhos seriamente.

- Você me disse um monte de coisas ontem, sabia?

- Devo ter dito.

- Falou que gostava de tudo em mim. E que me conhecer foi a melhor coisa que já lhe aconteceu.

- Eu estava mesmo muito bêbado mesmo.

- _Teme_. Também disse que não é mentira. - Protestou o loiro.

- Hnf. - Sorriu na forma típica. - Não é, _dobe._

O Kitsune se mostrou verdadeiramente feliz:

- Também disse que não tem receio de se entregar pra mim.

- Eu disse isso?

- Disse.

O Uchiha olhou para cima desconfiado:

- Tem certeza que não se aproveitou da situação?

- Foi por pouco.

- Aff. - Fechou os olhos, ignorando-o, mas sem se desvencilhar do aconchego.

- Também disse que me ama.

- Nunca mais vou beber.

- Então falou por falar?

- Hn.

- Falou?

- ...

- Falou ou não falou?

- ...

- Sasuke?

- Hn.

- Falou?

- Você é chato, heim?

- Sim ou não?

- Não. Satisfeito?

Uma coisa sobre Sasuke excessivamente bêbado? Ele fala sem pensar. Uma coisa sobre Sasuke sóbrio? Ele pensa no que vai falar (Talvez por isso fale tão pouco). De qualquer maneira se ele negou com tanta facilidade, Naruto tinha motivos para ficar com o rosto ligeiramente corado e desconsertado.

_"Toc Toc Toc"_

- Huh?

- _Arrumem-se em meia hora._ - A voz de Pain ordenava do outro lado da porta. - _Logo partiremos para Taki._

-

Enquanto os outros não chegavam, Lee e Tenten conversavam dentro do furgão.

- ...Mas agora sabemos... - O segundo-sargento esclarecia. - ... Que a clínica que Naruto-kun estava não tinha ligações com os militares. Era puramente civil.

- Então porque ele matou todos?

- Tenten, não temos prova de que foi ele o autor e seria uma grosseria perguntar.

- Mas precisamos descobrir a verdade. Aquilo foi feito por um monstro e Naruto-kun é um bijuu, não é?

- Mas pelo que disseram os poderes dele são o de destruir qualquer coisa. As pessoas de lá pareciam ter sido atacadas por uma alcatéia.

- E Naruto-kun é uma raposa. Lee, ainda acho que ele os atacou na forma completa. Será que estamos fazendo o certo ajudando a Akatsuki?

- ...

O rapaz olhou para a frente decidido:

- Não sei, mas o que nossos superiores estão fazendo é errado. Nem sei como a base de Hoshi entrou nessa história. Segundo Tsunade-sama o Projeto Bijuu foi elaborado clandestinamente por militares do País do Fogo e do Vento.

- Não sei...

- ...

- A Akatsuki tem vários contatos, mas nenhum da elite. É por isso que eu não sei se estamos fazendo o certo. Nossas informações são poucas.

- Hm...

- ...

- Certo, então de agora em diante vamos fazer mais do que ajudar a Akatsuki. Temos que ir a fundo nessas informações, mesmo que violemos certas regras! - Lee fechou o punho direito determinado.

- _Nani_!? Ficou louco? Vão nos sentenciar!

- Huh? Tenten, se esqueceu do que Gai-sensei nos ensinou? Temos que ser fortes! Determinados! Usar o espírito da juventude! O fogo da...

- Taaa, eu sei! - Cortou invocada.

A terceira-sargento olhou para a frente pensativa. Sua mente viajou instantaneamente no tempo:

- Neji-kun era um tenente quando teve que entregar a prima.

- Huh?

- Lee, ele era o mais jovem tenente do grupo quando ainda éramos soldados. O futuro dele seria glorioso se não tivesse sido preso por se negar a entregar Hinata-chan.

- ...

- Eu só estou ajudando a Akatsuki porque ele está lá. Éramos um time, certo?

Lee fechou a boca e assentiu com a cabeça:

- Entendo, Tenten.

- ...

- Por Neji e por Hinata-chan. Vamos obter mais informações. O máximo que pode acontecer é sermos perseguidos e nos escondermos na Akatsuki.

- É disso que eu tenho medo.

- E se contarmos tudo para Gai-sensei?

- Heim...!

---

* * *

Kiri. Nome da capital do País das Águas. Há treze metros abaixo do solo, sob um farol abandonado, Haku dava socos pelas paredes. A terra baixo de seus pés era encharcada e as paredes cheiravam a mofo. 

Algumas pedras da parede conseguiram ceder e o Yonbi começou a cavar. A terra machucava suas garras e os golpes fizeram as veias de suas mãos estourarem, afinal não fora um bijuu preparado para este tipo de situação.

- Ar... Ar...

A pressão era grande e o ar diminuía, lhe dando dificuldades para cavar. O oxigênio ainda não acabara e já estava há três dias preso, sem comer e sem beber. O organismo já estava fraco.

-

Em algum lugar da cidade vizinha um homem era engolido pela areia movediça. Tentara de todos as maneiras sair e agora apenas seu rosto não se encontrava englobado pela terra.

- TUDO BEM! ME DEIXE VIVER!

- Tentou fugir. - Gaara falou indiferente.

- EU CONTO! EU CONTO O QUE SEI! EU JURO!

- ...

Gaara moveu um dos braços e a areia trouxe o corpo do médico de volta para a superfície.

- Ar... Ar...

- É mais eficaz quando a vida passa diante dos seus olhos. Até mesmo um errante como você pode fazer algo de útil depois de tanta besteira.

- Ar... Ar...

- Onde está o Yonbi?

- Eu... Eu realmente não sei. Juro que estou dizendo a verdade. Teve um motivo pra trancarmos todos os bijuus. Eles... Eles saíram do controle. Implantamos os microchips em três experiências voltadas para o ataque e os efeitos foram catastróficos. Agora são um risco para a humanidade... GARH! - Sentiu-se prensado na parede pelo braço de terra do Shukaku.

- São riscos? Não seriam se_ vocês_ não tivessem agido.

- Gasp! Eu sei! Pare com isso e se comporte de forma racional! Nós erramos fazendo as cirurgias, eu sei! Mas não tem como reveter.

- ...

- Não são mais os bijuus que você conhece. Essa é a verdade!

De repente a areia soltou o médico, surpreendendo-o:

- Ahn?

- O que exatamente vocês fizeram?

- ... Bem... Implantamos os microchips, mas os efeitos foram totalmente diversos. O Rokubi, por exemplo, virou um dragão perigoso. Tivemos que sedá-lo e trancá-lo rapidamente na caixa forte da Área-5. Mas nenhum foi pior que o Yonbi. A cirurgia foi feita numa sala da área nove e após concluí-la metade das pessoas que transitavam por aquela área morreu.

- ...!

- Eles estão mais descontrolados e não voltam mais à forma humana.

Gaara se aproximou do homem e o olhou com frieza:

- Não quero saber. Você vai me ajudar a achá-lo.

- ...

- E se eu não encontrá-lo... Eu te mato.

- ...!

- Vamos. Comece a me dizer tudo que sabe.

- Hm... Certo... O Projeto Bijuu foi feito por um grupo clandestino de militares e cientistas do País do Vento e do Fogo. Todos da elite, claro. Eu, inclusive, pertenço a Suna. Me chamo Baki.

A meção da terra natal fez Gaara olhar o médico com mais atenção. Tinha feição bem máscula, cabelos castanhos e olhos pequenos. Seria intimidador se quem o ameassasse não fosse um bijuu aparentemente insano.

- Prossiga. - O Ichibi se limitou a falar.

- O outros países não estão envolvidos nisso. Mas como alguns deles possuem alianças com o País do Vento ou do Fogo alguns soldados se transferiram. Essas sementes germinaram e o grupo a favor dos bijuus como armas aumentou. É possível que em outros países existam grupos clandestinos para auxiliar a nossa organização.

- Hm.

- O Projeto Bijuu se perdeu no momento que Namikaze Minato explodiu a base de pesquisas de Konoha. Mas estava tudo bem. Com excessão da experiência número nove, que estava perdida pelo mundo, as outras estavam seguras com suas famílias e mandavam notícias. Após um ano, entretanto, o quadro mudou.

- Mudou?

- Descobrimos as falhas do Projeto Bijuu. Nem humanos, nem animais. Vocês começaram a sair do controle, ferir humanos, se tornaram uma ameaça. Foi então que se criou a ANBU. É um _e__squadrão especial de táticas e assassinatos. _Foram quatro anos após a sua criação que comecei a investigar a presença dos militares em situações civis e descobri o que vocês são.

- ...

- Os chips eram apenas para mantê-los sob o nosso controle e impedí-los de machucar pessoas. Os nanochips eram eficazes, mas instáveis. Já os microchips são perenes, mas o efeito é diverso...

- ...

- Eu não queria lhe dizer isso... Mas acho que mataram seu amigo. Toda a Área-9 foi selada depois do incidente e preenchida com gás do sono. Em seguida o levaram numa caixa forte. Foi o que fiquei sabendo...

- Se o esconderam, precisaram enterrar o corpo.

- ...!

- Diga logo onde enterraram.

---

* * *

**Taki**

- Eles chegarão em trios. - Falou Tsunade para Shizune, Temari e Neji, que esperavam na entrada da clínica de Inuzuka Hanna. - Ainda bem que ela cancelou com todos os pacientes.

- É só ficarmos alertas para não passarem despercebidos. - Temari se adiantou. - Eu sei que damos o endereço, mas nunca se sabe.

Neji cruzou os braços e olhou sério para uma parada de ônibus. De lá saíram três rapazes, um deles vestindo camisa verde-limão e calça vermelha:

- Estou vendo Naruto-kun.

-

Sai estava sentado numa cama, ao lado da de Kiba. Nenhum dos dois eram bem vindos pela visão humana. Sai porque estava na forma completa, com seis caudas de dragão, garras e, dessa vez, com olhos amarelos; e Kiba porque apresentava o corpo enrolado por bandagens, inclusive o rosto, devido às queimaduras que o deformaram.

Apesar do sentimento de culpa, Sai olhava para um adormecido Gobi sem transparecer nenhuma emoção.

Itachi entrou de repente, desviando a atenção do Rokubi. Era estranho não vê-lo com a capa da Akatsuki, e sim com uma roupa convencional preta.

- Como está? - O Uchiha perguntou objetivamente.

Sai nunca havia ouvido uma frase de Itachi direcionada para ele, logo não percebera que tinha um jeito assustadoramente parecido com o de Sasuke.

- Não lembro de ter atacado Kiba-kun. - Olhou inexpressivelmente para o Gobi. - Ou não lembro direito. Toda hora estava sentindo raiva e precisei extravasar toda essa emoção.

- ...

- Foi a primeira emoção que consegui explicitar. Vontade de matar. Como conseguiu me fazer voltar ao normal?

- Você não voltou. Só está fraco. Não sou médico para resolver seu problema.

- Então o que fez?

- Lhe injetei cinco doses de calmante na veia.

Nesse momento Tsunade abriu a porta do quarto de hóspides sem pedir licença, seguida de Neji, Temari, Shizune, Naruto, Sasuke e Suigetsu. Os olhos de Sai desceram sob o colega de quarto, que já entrou pronto para avançar nele:

- Saaaaaaaaaai!! - Só não avançou porque Temari o segurou.

- Suigetsu-san?

- Desgraçado, vira-casaca, filho da mãe! Você não sabe o que eu passei quando você me evaporou e olha que é meu parceiro!

- Mas você estava descontrolado também. Afinal acertamos Gaara-kun e Haku-kun.

- E não tente se defender! - Virou água para escapar da moça.

_"Kiba-senpai!?"_

A frase veio de Naruto ao ver o corpo enfaixado do primo adormecido.

Houve um silêncio pelo local. Suigetsu não havia notado o corpo enfaixado antes, então abriu a boca surpreso, já Sasuke apenas moveu os olhos na direção de Sai.

- Não precisa fazer tanto drama, Naruto. Aos poucos ele vai se recuperar - Tsunade ralhou. - Nossa prioridade é Haku e Hinata. Como se já não bastasse...

O discurso da médica passava despercebido pelos ouvidos do loiro. Seu olhar estava fincado no estado deplorável do Gobi. Não importava se sua pele descamaria para voltar ao normal. O fato de ser queimado vivo deve ter lhe provocado uma grande seqüela emocional.

- ... E Gaara ainda nos deixou na mão?

- Huh? - O Kyuubi despertou ao ouvir o nome do Ichibi. - Hei! Gaara não deixaria ninguém na mão!

- Aff. Naruto, por acaso prestou a atenção no que eu falei?

- Bem... Não. Mas tenho certeza que Gaara não fugiu por fugir. Ele deve ter ido fazer algo importante.

_"Ele tem razão"_

Shikamaru se intrometeu no mesmo instante que entrou na sala.

- Preguiçoso. Isso é hora de acordar? - Temari ralhou.

- Dormir é uma das maravilhas do mundo. Eu estava pensando ontem a noite sobre o sumisso de Gaara... Ele fugiu levando um dos dardos que Neji desenvolveu para atacar os bijuus e não foi para se defender dos humanos porque ele já é uma experiência defensiva.

- _Hai_. E meu irmão não é nenhum covarde.

- Bem, isso eu não sei. Não o conheço. Mas tudo indica que ele foi embora para adiantar nosso serviço e ir atrás de um bijuu.

Suigetsu olhou incrédulo para Shikamaru e riu:

- Não é nada pessoal, mas... Desde quando o sociopata do Gaara se importa em adiantar o trabalho da Akatsuki?

- Não foi pela Akatsuki. - Naruto murmurou para si, mas chamou a atenção de todos.

- ...? Como?

- Gaara não fez isso pela Akatsuki. - O loiro olhou para todos com um sorriso determinado. - Não entendem? Ele foi atrás do Haku!

O silêncio de surpresa se fez presente, mas foi cortado sem cortesia por Suigetsu:

- Hei, novato. Estamos falando do Gaara. Ele só pensa no próprio umbigo, só ama a si mesmo e por aí vai, esqueceu?

- Foi o que eu pensei. - Sasuke entoou, ganhando a atenção de todos. - Gaara e Haku eram colegas de quarto, são amigos, cresceram juntos... Isso sem contar com a preocupação de Gaara em protegê-lo.

Nesse momento os olhos de Itachi miraram Sasuke com frieza, recebendo deste um olhar de repulsa.

- Mesmo assim, precisamos de notícias de Gaara. - Tsunade se manifestou. - Quanto a Sai, vamos ter que contar com os dados de Itachi sobre os bijuus para reverter essa transformação. Shikamaru e Neji são os único que têm chances de descobrir algum antídoto. Ainda mais agora que Deidara foi embora.

- Ele foi embora? - Temari perguntou. - Por quê?

- Deve ter algo haver com Sasori. Ele não retornou nenhuma das ligações então Deidara-kun pegou o primeiro vôo para Suna ontem mesmo.

- Sei. - Naruto riu. - Ciúmes?

- Vamos torcer para que sim. - Neji falou seriamente.

- Huh?

---

* * *

**Suna.**

Deidara andava pelos corredores do hospital tenso, sabendo que a cena que veria não seria agradável. Pelo menos ele não estava morto, foi o que disseram. Acompanhantes? Nenhum, o loiro chegou bem a tempo. Foi o que disseram também.

O ruivo estava internado na enfermaria, num estado diferente do comum. A pele mais pálida que o normal, os cabelos muchos, o rosto grosseiramente cansado e a base do naríz e da boca vermelhas, quase roxas. Deidara arregalou os olhos e cerrou os dentes, depois andou até a cama.

- Sasori...

O ruivo o mirou e fechou os olhos:

- Un... Você não muda, Deidara... Eu sabia que quando tivesse tempo você viria pra cá.

- E não devia? Não foi você que disse que se não desse certo pra aproveitarmos os últimos momentos?

- ...

- Por que não atendeu?

- A crise começou ontem. Não tinha como.

- ...

Deidara se sentou na beira da cama e tocou na testa do ruivo, afastando os cabelos da fronte:

- Certo. Foi só uma crise.

- Foi. E mesmo assim você pegou o primeiro vôo, eu suponho.

- É. Peguei sim. Algum problema?

- O que está acontecendo na Akatsuki?

- Esqueça a Akatsuki. Eu vou ficar com você de agora em diante. Ainda mais agora que minhas sementes começarão a dar frutos.

- Deidara...

- Você não entende?

- ...

Deidara se aproximou mais e lhe beijou calorosamente os lábios. Em seguida sorriu:

- Algumas obras de arte eu prefiro que se perpetuem no tempo.

- ...

* * *

**Kiri**

Haku tentou ficar de pé, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e tombou no chão. O que sobrou das suas asas doíam e seus cabelos estavam suados e sujos de terra e sangue. Agora perdera totalmente as forças. Sentia frio, fome, sufoco e uma estranha vontade de morrer.

- ...

Deveria morrer. Deveriam ter lhe dado esse direito porque se matar não era fácil. Ainda havia alguma esperança que funcionava como uma maldição. Mais um vez tentou se levantar, entretando nem seus joelhos lhe suportaram e acabou caindo no chão num baque seco.

O oxigênio chegava ao fim, por isso acabou perdendo os sentidos.

oooooooooooooooooooo 

_Um menino novo, cujos olhos e cabelos o faziam parecer uma menina correu rapidamente para o canto do quarto quando o pai ameaçou lhe bater com algo pesado, mas sua mãe interveio fazendo com que o homem largasse o objeto e a segurar violentamente._

_"Você não vai fazer isso!"_

_"Quer contestar minha autoridade?"_

_- Oka-san!_

_"Quer?"_

_"Pare! Está me machucando! ME SOLTA!"_

_- NÃO!_

_O homem prensou a mulher na parede e começou a enforcá-la com as próprias mãos._

_- NÃO! OKA-SAAAAAAN! - Ogrito esganiçado saiu da garganta de uma criança desesperada._

ooooooooooooooooooo

- _Oka-san_... - O Yonbi murmurava num estado de semi-consciência.

_"Haku"_

- ...!

Mesmo com o corpo fraco e a vista embaçada, Haku conseguiu definir o dono daquela voz. Sim, havia alguém com ele e essa pessoa lhe acolhia nos braços. O ar estava mais fresco, então não estava abaixo do solo, embora ainda não pudesse ver a luz.

- Haku... - Gaara prendeu a respiração para conter seu estado ao ver a situação em que o amigo se encontrava.

- G... Gaara...

- ...!

O Ichibi assentiu com a cabeça e tentou lhe tirar a máscara, mas a mão do Basilisco o deteve:

- Não... Deixe-a... - Falou fracamente.

- Por quê?

- Ele perdeu o controle dos venenos. - Falou Baki, protegido por uma roupa de isolamento. - Era isso que eu devia ter lhe dito. Mas... acredito... Eu juro que não sabia que tinham enterrado esse rapaz vivo.

- O que aconteceu com ele? - O ruivo inquiriu mais voltado para o Yonbi.

- O efeito do microchip nele foi o descontrole do poder de envenenamento. Sua pele, sua boca, as garras e principalmente os olhos... Tudo liberam veneno...

- ...

- Por isso a máscara e a roupa totalmente coberta, mas ainda sim é perigoso. Nesse momento a pele dele está lhe envenenando.

- A esse tipo eu sou imune. - Fitou Haku com remórcio. - E aquele produzido pelas garras apenas me dopa, mas não chega a matar. Os que ele atira pela boca são realmente perigosos e o que emana dos olhos são os mais letais.

- ...

Gaara tocou na mão do amigo e percebeu que estava fria, enquanto Baki olhava a cena sentido. Não era difícil de imaginar porque não o mataram logo. Seria de grande ajuda científica se o corpo do bijuu morresse naturalmente e, a partir daí, analisar todos os tipos diferentes de veneno que ele seria capaz de produzir para sobreviver.

Realmente não era difícil imaginar, mas não achava que chegariam a tanto.

-Haku, você vai ficar preso na minha areia até acharmos um jeito de reverter esse quadro. - Gaara lhe informou. - Vai ter que confiar em mim.

- ...

- Eu acho que ele não pode falar. - O médico sibilou.

Em seguida o ruivo se virou para Baki.

- Vou mandar um clone de areia segui-lo sem ser visto. Quero que compre comida e remédios. Estamos dentro de um farol abandonado então não há risco de alguém me encontrar.

- Hm... Certo.

---

-

* * *

**Taki**

As tardes na vila oculta do Redemoinho eram dignas de um quadro. O sol costumava se mostrar acentuadamente presente, dando uma bela cor laranja, vermelha e amarela ao céu. Alguém costumava dizer que Naruto lembrava aquele céu, seja no olhar, nos cabelos, na alegria ou na solidão. Mas essa pessoa se fora.

Naruto colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco laranja e se aproximou do túmulo. O vento brincava com os cabelos do Kitsune e espalhava as folhas do solo enquanto o foco da atenção daqueles olhos azuis era a lápide bem a sua frente.

_"Uzumaki Kushina"_

-...

ooooooooooooooo

_O menino loiro com as bochechas marcada por três riscos cada uma entrou na cozinha irritado. Estava com as orelhas e as caudas ativadas:_

_- Oka-san! _

_- Naruto? Já disse pra não andar transformado! Alguém pode ver!_

_- Grrr._

_- O que foi? Quer me dizer alguma coisa?_

_- ..._

_- Fale logo, Naruto._

_- Grrr! Por que você foi embora de Konoha? Foi porque eu bati naquele menino, foi?_

_- Hum?_

_A criança trazia os dentes cerrados e o olhar invocado:_

_- Por que você me trouxe? Eu queria ter ficado lá!_

_- Vamos, não fale besteiras. Aqueles homens de uniforme íam levar você._

_- POR QUE NÃO DEIXOU ELES ME LEVAREM?_

_- ...!_

_Finalmente a mulher deu mais atenção ao filho. O menino trazia os olhos lacrimejantes e os punhos fechados e trêmulos. _

_- Como é?_

_- A gente ta numa casa pequena! A nossa outra casa era maior!_

_- Do que está falando? Eu não criei você para reclamar quando passamos por momentos difíceis!_

_- Grrr..._

_- E não rosne pra mim como se fosse um animal! Se ficássemos naquela sala com os seus brinquedos você estaria preso numa cela como um bicho, que não é o que você é!_

_- Mentira! Eu sou um bicho sim! Sou uma raposa!_

_- ...!_

_As lágrimas do garoto caíram, mas seu olhar ainda era de ira, para a surpresa de Kushina._

_- Agora a senhora perdeu tudo e veio pra cá! Devia ter me deixado ir! Agora a senhora se mudou pra uma casa menor e_ _mais escura!_

_- ..._

_- Eles disseram que foi um bicho que fez aquilo! Eu não sou um menino, me deixa voltar! ME DEIXA!_

_- CALE-SE!_

_Foi com tapa da prórpia mãe que o menino se calou. O rosto vermelho pelo impacto e o olhar subitamente assustado marcaram aquele momento. Foi a vez da mulher perder a paciência e se ajoelhar zangada para segurar o filho pelos ombros:_

_- Você é um menino sim, entendeu? Eu NÃO vou deixar que pense o contrário! NUNCA!_

_- ...!_

_- Você se preocupa comigo? Então ao invés de reclamar me ajude! Controle sua raiva e esconda suas orelhas e caudas!_

_- O... Oka-san..._

_- Seu pai morreu para que você não fosse tratado como um animal e eu estou aqui para lhe proteger, Naruto! Você é meu filho! Só está me atrapalhando dizendo que eu deveria ter entregado! Nunca vou lhe entregar! _

_- ..._

_De repente o rosto da mulher com cabelos de fogo ficou mais brando. O menino nunca havia levado um tapa da mãe ou de qualquer pessoa._

_- Tsc. Me perdoa, filho._

_- Eu... - Naruto voltou a chorar, só que mais baixo. - Eu... Machuquei ele, oka-san._

_- ..._

_- Eu quase matei ele._

_- É porque você é diferente. Você nasceu com o desafio de aprender a se controlar. Isso não é motivo pra eu __deixar que levem você. Nunca._

_- Você perdeu tudo._

_- Tsc!_

_Com um único movimento a mãe abraçou o filho e sentiu o menino repentinamente retribuir. O vermelho se espalhou pelo rosto choroso da criança, até que não conteve o soluço e acabou apertando os olhos para conter as lágrimas:_

_- Eu não queria dar trabalho pra você, oka-san._

_Kushina sorriu comovida e beijou a testa do filho:_

_- Ora, garoto tolo. Você não me dá trabalho.__ Não... Você é uma boa criança. Daquelas que briga com o valentão da turma para salvar os coleguinhas._

_- ...!_

_- Viu? Você gosta de proteger as pessoas, não machucá-las. Se aquele menino não tivesse machucado as crianças menores você não teria o machucado. Não estou lhe dando razão, Naruto. Só estou lhe dizendo que se fosse mesmo um bicho não se preocuparia tanto com as pessoas._

_Ao ouvir isso o menino abriu um pequeno sorriso, banhado pelas lágrimas._

_- Me prometa que vai__ se controlar. Não vai deixar que descubram nosso segredo, certo?_

_- Prometo._

_- Que menino de ouro Kami-sama me deu, não? - Sorriu brincalhona e beijou a ponta do nariz do filho. - Agora me ajude a desempacotar as coisas da cozinha._

_- Hai._

ooooooooooooo

Naruto olhou com ternura para o nome da mãe enquanto um aperto lhe surgia na garganta.

- Essa é uma das poucas vezes que eu venho visitar seu túmulo. - Sorriu tristonho. - É mais fácil eu olhar para o céu e imaginar que você foi pra um lugar bem melhor que esse.

Apenas o silêncio vigorava como resposta.

- Você sempre acreditou em mim, _oka-san_. Até mesmo quando eu não acreditei.

Naruto fechou os olhos em oração. Embora seus sentidos não fossem tão aguçados quanto os de Sasuke e Kiba, percebeu a presença de alguém se aproximando e parando ao seu lado:

- Ero-sannin?

Jiraya imitou o bijuu e também fechou os olhos. Permaneceram um bom tempo em silêncio até que o sannin resolveu abrí-los:

- Eu lembro muito bem da sua mãe. Era determinada, forte, hiperativa... Nem se comparava ao seu pai, uma pessoa muito gentil, embora soubesse ser forte na hora das batalhas.

- ...

- Você é mesmo a perfeita mistura dos dois.

- Meu pai não tem túmulo. - O loiro falou ainda de olhos fechados. - Minha mãe me dizia que os militares taxaram nele a imagem de traidor e proibiram os civis de enterrarem-no. Quando criança nunca me perguntei pra onde foi o corpo porque ela fazia parecer que ele tinha criado asas e voado.

- Depois você ficou sabendo que o corpo dele foi destruído na explosão da base.

O Kyuubi assentiu com a cabeça.

- As leis daquela época eram mais rígidas, Naruto. Hoje todos têm o direito de ter um túmulo. Um lugar para todos se reunirem.

- Mas um túmulo é mais que uma lápide.

- ...

Os olhos do Kyuubi se abriram lentamente, focando unicamente a pedra:

- Quando você me trouxe aqui pela primeira vez eu prometi que construiria um túmulo para meu pai... Bem ao lado do dela. Mas eu queria ter algo que simbolizasse ele já que o corpo foi perdido.

Jiraya se limitou a mirar o rapaz, cujo olhar sério não se desviava da pedra. Vê-lo daquele jeito e se lembrar do menino que chegou a resgatar de um circo era interessante. Por um lado uma eterna criança, por outro alguém muito maduro.

Mas não era a hora de lhe contar a verdade.

- Vou lhe deixar aqui, Naruto. Só não volte tarde.

- _Hai_.

---

- Então Naruto ainda não sabe nem metade da sua verdadeira história? - Indagou Tsunade para Jiraya.

Algumas horas depois da ida ao cemitério, o _sannin_ optou por convidar a médica para beberem no bar mais próximo.

- É. Acha que é somente um bijuu, filho de dois oficiais de honra das forças armadas.

- E pretende contar a verdade?

- ...

- Vamos, ele poderia ter descoberto sozinho. Ou pelo menos ter se perguntado por que Kushina escolhera logo Taki, no meio de tantas cidades. Ou por que você pediu para ele trocar o sobrenome para Uzumaki.

- Não é isso, Tsunade. Ele vai saber que a verdade serve unicamente para nos ajudar.

- Huh?

- A família de Kushina tinha ligações com a elite e ainda é a dominante na vila oculta do Redemoinho. Ninguém mais do que a elite pode facilitar mais as nossas buscas por quem está liderando a caça aos bijuus. Ele tem como aliado o País do Fogo e do Vento.

- ...

- Naruto não sabe, mas Kushina tinha proteção aqui. Por isso todos os vizinhos acudiram ele quando pediu ajuda, além disso ela conseguiu rapidamente emprego e moradia ao se instalar em Taki. Não era casada com Minato e mesmo assim usou as influências para colocar em Naruto o sobrenome do pai sem precisar do exame de DNA. O fato de morar no subúrbio serviu para escondê-la.

- Hunf. Você disse que o encontrou no circo. Por que deixariam fazer isso com ele?

Jiraya balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- A condição de Naruto era segredo para os civis. Depois que ele fugiu para não ir a um orfanato não conseguiram achá-lo. Ninguém suspeitaria que uma experiência tão letal estaria fazendo piruetas num circo de quinta localizado no interior da cidade e que viajava pelas cidades de interiores.

- ...

- Eu não sustentei Naruto sozinho. Recebi dinheiro dos contatos desse País para sustentá-lo assim que confirmei a certidão de nascimento dele. Os livros de cursinho, o plano de saúde... Tudo dado ao filho do soldado de elite de Konoha e da descendente dos fundadores desse País. Tanto que antigamente o País da Cachoeira era conhecido como País do Redemoinho. Uzumaki siginifica redemoinho.

- Aff. Eu sei.

Jiraya fez uma careta e virou mais um copo de sakê goela abaixo:

- Estou decidido a contar a Naruto, mas ele vai se revoltar por não saber antes. Não importa. Contamos para os poderosos do País do Redemoinho tudo o que sabemos sobre o Projeto Bijuu e, em troca, dão liberdade para a Akatsuki atuar aqui e nos países aliados.

- ...

---

-

---

Já era noite quando Tsunade recebeu um telefonema de seu celular. Ao ouvir a voz do outro lado da linha mil sensações a envolveram. As mais fortes era o alívio e a vontade pulsante de ralhar com quem falava do outro lado da linha.

- Onde você está?

Todos os que estavam na sala de estar olharam para a médica.

_- Kiri. Com Haku._

- Haku-kun? E como ele está?

_- Eu prefiro dar os detalhes quando chegarmos. Mas ele não consegue voltar ao normal nem controlar a liberação de veneno._

- ...!

_- Está dentro da cúpula de terra comigo. E também tenho um médico militar como prisioneiro. Ele pode ser bastante útil._

- Mandarei dois Akatsukis para buscá-los. Onde você está?

_- Num farol abandonado da praia Mizukage. Estou ligando de um telefone público perto dela então preciso voltar._

- Certo. Até mais.

_- Hmhum._

Desligou.

Havia um silêncio tenso na sala quando a loira olhou para os presentes. Pelo visto queriam respostas.

- Gaara está com Haku e a situação não é das melhores. Melhor mandarmos logo alguém, Pain.

- Hmhum. - O homem cruzou os braços pensativo. - Hm... Kakashi e Konan irão. Eu mandaria Deidara e Saori, mas não estão conosco. ambém não quero arriscar perder nenhum bijuu.

Konan abriu o leque e olhou para os lados analítica:

- Falando em bijuu... E Naruto e Sasuke? Onde estão?

- Eles saíram agora a pouco. - Shizune respondeu. - Levaram uma mochila cada um.

- Mochila!? Aqueles dois não pretendem fugir, pretendem?

Tsunade engoliu seco, mas Jiraya simplesmente mecheu os lábios inquieto:

- Não. Acho que não. Devem ter só saído pra uma festa e como vão voltar tarde vão emendar. Ou talvez um piquenique.

- Piquenique!? A essa hora da noite? - A líder inquiriu incrédula.

Todos se entreolharam institivamente, exceto Itachi, que permaneceu impassível. O sannin sorriu de canto e olhou o céu pela janela. Foi a noite mais bela que presenciou em Taki.

- Não fugiram Acho que eles só querem passar uma noite sozinhos. Longe de problemas

- ...

- Eles estão bem, Tsunade. Não se preocupe.

---

-

---

A noite mais bela que Jiraya já vira. Um céu pinhado de estrelas e sem nenhuma lua, transmitindo a sensação de que se estava no próprio espaço. Havia um ponto montanhoso e com algumas árvores em Taki que dava vista a um conjunto de cachoeiras que, ao se encontrarem, formavam alguns redemoinhos.

Tanto Sasuke quanto Naruto estavam sem camisa e sem sapatos, deitados, e se deliciando de um beijo enamorado. O Kitsune deslizou os dedos pelo braço do Nekomata, até entrelaçarem as mãos, antes de distribuir carícias em seu pescoço, provocando cócegas.

Quando abriram os olhos repararam na cor rubra dos rostos e das iris.

Sasuke olhou para o rosto de Naruto, dessa vez com o vinho dos seus olhos bem acentuados e entreabriu a boca para deixar ser invadida novamente pelo beijo. Estavam mergulhados em outra dimensão, com certeza. O Kyuubi passou uma das mãos pelo seu ventre e sentiu o Nekomata lhe acariciar os cabelos da nuca. O vento soprava gelado, balançava os cabelos de ambos, enquanto a luz dos astros era suficiente para deixá-los a vontade.

As mãos do Nibi se dirigiram para os ombros do loiro, desenhando seus traços enquanto os movimentos faziam com que as partes íntimas se roçassem, excitando-os. Sasuke inverteu as posições e ficou em cima de Naruto, passando a beijar o seu pescoço. Suas mãos o contemplavam aquele corpo no tatear e deslizavam suaves pelo ventre do loiro, até a barra da calça. Se ajoelhou e ao terminar de despir o Kitsune desabotoou a própria calça e se despiu.

Naruto se sentou e sorriu ao ver o Nekomata se aproximando novamente do seu rosto, como se fosse um verdadeiro felino. Os olhares não eram de arrogância e inocência, e sim de carinho.

- Gosta do que vê? - Indagou o Nibi lhe provocando com beijos abaixo das orelhas, ainda humanas.

- Muito.

Novamente voltaram ao beijo. Não deu para perceber ao certo quando os corpos rolaram, nem quando o loiro o abraçou, estava mais interessado nas sensações que as pernas do namorado entrelaçadas nas suas lhe proporcionavam. Sasuke abriu a boca num suspiro, desprevinido por ser tão sensível aos toques do loiro. De uma forma involuntária acariciava a linha das costas do Kitsune enquanto raspava seus dentes no ombro direito deste. Para ganhar tempo depois do beijo o Kyuubi colocou dois dedos da mão direita na boca e massageou o sexo do namorado, fazendo-o gemer novamente.

Naruto sentia-se movido, seu corpo simplesmente se movia sozinho, cada vez mais excitado com as reações do Uchiha. Movido por uma onda de emoções o loiro se ajoelhou deixando uma das pernas flexionadas do Nibi entre as suas e se inclinou para fundir o rosto ao peitoral palido e rígido. Sasuke fechou os olhos e bagunçou sutilmente os cabelos de Naruto, numa carícia provocante.

- Te quero... - Murmurou o Kitsune distante enquanto se afastava para tocar no rosto do Nekomata.

Sasuke apenas abriu os olhos e o mirou com carinho. Palavras não eram o seu ponto forte.

Naruto se posicionou entre as pernas do Nekomata e esperou até que ele dobrasse os joelhos. Quando o fez, passou a atacar os mamilos do Nekomata o fazendo gemer um pouco mais alto. Suas mãos escorregaram trêmulas pelos cabelos do loiro obrigando-o a olhar para ele e juntar as bocas um beijo mais lascivo enquanto as mãos do Kitsune deslizavam pelas laterais de seu tronco. As orelhas já não eram mais humanas e a temperatura dos corpos começaram a elevar mesmo com o frio.

O Kitsune colocou as mãos em ambos os lados do Nekomata e aproximou mais os corpos, enquanto os olhos se encontravam mutuamente. Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça num movimento muito breve.

-

Os movimentos eram progressivos e Sasuke não conseguia esconder os gemidos e gritos acelerados, apertando os dedos na terra a cada estocada. Gemidos que faziam o loiro querer possuí-lo cada vez mais. Sasuke gritou brevemente enquanto inclinava a cabeça e as costas para trás, falando coisas initeligíveis.

A pele de ambos começou a queimar por dentro, extrapolando a temperatura limite de um corpo humano, enquanto o ritmo dos movimentos aumentava. Mil sensações passavam pela cabeça de Sasuke, mil pensamentos, mas um era mais marcante. Naruto fazia aquilo lhe proporcionando mais prazer do que dor, descoordenando totalmente seus pensamentos.

O Kitsune se afastou e colocou uma das pernas dele por cima do ombro, variando ligeiramente a posição e voltou aos movimentos, cada vez mais exigentes e agressivos. As orelhas e as caudas se ativaram rapidamente, a cor dos olhos mudou, assim como o formato das garras, e o terceiro olho de Sasuke se ativou sob a mente anuviada de ambos.

Começaram a gemer, extasiados, palavras sem sentido até chegar a um ponto que a posse ficou mais furiosa, com movimentos cada vez mais rápido, fazendo a pele de ambos queimar mais. Os bijuus estavam fora de controle, não havia racionalidade que os parasse. Quando o Nibi acabou fazendo a voz grave ecoar, Naruto foi obrigado a beijá-lo para calar-lhe. O resultado foram arranhões fortes nas costas proporcionado por aquele Uchiha, despercebidos devido à alta temperatura dos corpos.

Sasuke cerrou os olhos com força. Por ele não terminaria aquilo nunca, mas não conseguiu conter o orgasmo e acabou chegando a ele um pouco antes do Kyuubi.

- Arh! - Tomaram ar quando as bocas se separaram

Naruto fechou os olhos enfraquecido e se curvou sobre Sasuke, apoiando as mãos uma de cada lado da sua cabeça. A respiração estava descompassada e ambos tentavam controlar as batidas coração, tão aceleradas que pareciam estar prestes a sair do peito.

- Você... - Naruto tentava formar alguma frase. - Ar...Você tá bem...?

O Uchiha sorriu tipicamente e tentou respirar fundo:

- Acho que sim...

- Que bom porque ainda não acabou. - Murmurou o Kitsune decidido. Apesar do momento sua expressão era gentil.

- Dois segundos.

Sasuke estendeu o braço e puxou o loiro pela nuca para beijá-lo de forma exigente, só então notou que as peles estavam suadas e a temperatura não parecia querer baixar. Aos poucos o Uchiha se sentou e abraçou forte o Kitsune, fazendo com que suas pernas ficassem entre as dele. Em seguida colocou uma das mãos sobre seu pescoço, acariciando o peitoral e o umbigo do loiro.

- Hm...

- Tem sensibilidade nessa área.

- Você observa muito. - Naruto murmurou com os braços em volta do pescoço do namorado enquanto mordia uma das orelhas.

Se entreolharam para trocarem mais um beijo até que Naruto se sentou em seu colo para uma segunda posse. O primeiro momento foi a dor estranha que lhe rasgava por dentro. Sentiu os braços do Uchiha lhe apertarem ainda mais e a preocupação deste ao ouvir os chiados de dor. Logo começaram os movimentos lentos, que naturalmente ganharam um ritmo mais acelerado.

Novamente os movimentos progressivos que faziam aquela dor se transformar em prazer. Queriam dizer alguma coisa. Queriam falar o nome um do outro, mas as palavras não saíam, apenas a exigência de mais força e mais velocidade. O Nibi afundava o rosto em seu pescoço enquanto o Kyuubi mordia-lhe e raspava os dentes em seu ombro. Ficaram um bom tempo naquele jogo até que chegaram ao auge quase concomitantemente.

Sem nenhum resquício de força o Kyuubi se afastou e caiu de joelhos ao lado de um Nekomata esgotado, em seguida deitou-se. O Nibi largara o próprio corpo no chão e puxou o ar com mais força que o normal.

- Ar... Ar... - Naruto abriu os olhos ofegante e mirou o auge. Respirou fundo uma vez. Outra vez. Até voltar a fechar os olhos e começar a rir.

Sasuke colocou a outra mão trêmula na própria testa e afastou os cabelos da fronte, tomando cuidado para não tocar no terceiro olho. Quando virou o rosto para fitar o loiro acabou liberarando o ar em forma de uma risada soluçada, contemplando a nona experiência. Naruto sorriu para ele e entrelaçou seus dedos nos do Uchiha.

O loiro se apoiou num dos cotovelos para ficar em cima de Sasuke. Institivamente o Nekomata colocou os braços em volta do seupescoço, contemplando-o.

- Eu não deixaria mais ninguém fazer isso comigo. - Naruto confessou.

- Hn... Você gostou.

- Você também. Mas não é só isso. Agora que fui notar... Tenho tantos arranhões na minha costa que se alguém ver vai achar que frequentei um clube SM **_(Sasomasoquista)_**

Sasuke levantou uma das sobrancelhas, moveu a cabeça para o lado e moveu as orelhas de gato:

- Grande coisa. Você chegou a apertar meus braços com força, com certeza vai ficar roxo. Sem falar que me mordeu. Se você frequentou clube SM eu fui violentado.

- Eu não machuquei você, certo?

- Hnf. Se tivesse me machucado meu terceiro olho cuidaria de você, acredite.

Foi nesse momento que um pensamento curioso passou pela mente do Nibi enquanto olhava para os olhos do Kyuubi, que aos poucos voltavam a cor azul:

- Então foi assim que a Sakura lhe viu antes de fugir?

- Huh?

Naruto olhou para si e reparou que era um bijuu completo. Logo sorriu sem jeito:

- Er... É a minha forma... Ela é muito estranha.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça negativamente e tocou suavemente seu rosto:

- _Dobe_.

- ...

- Eu gosto muito da sua forma.

Como resposta o loiro piscou algumas vezes até sorrir satisfeito.

Levaria algum tempo para se acostumar com os momentos relâmpagos em que o Uchiha resolvia fazer declarações.

-

-

-

A sensação de que se estava no próprio espaço. Ainda mais naquela área montanhosa e cheia de árvores frondosas em Taki. Sasuke inclinou a cabeça pra trás e contemplou o céu junto com Naruto. A temperatura dos corpos haviam voltado ao normal depois de um banho de cachoeira e algumas roupas limpas, junto com as comidas que traziam nas mochilas. Agora o Nibi estava novamente sentado entre as pernas do loiro, sendo abraçado por este.

- Fico imaginando o que lhe falei enquanto estava bêbado. - Murmurou Sasuke ao apreciar sério as estrelas. - Tudo que eu não consigo lhe falar sóbrio.

- Tudo bem. Eu gosto de você assim.

O Uchiha fechou os olhos e se aconchegou no pescoço do loiro, sendo abraçado ainda mais por ele:

- E você?

- Huh? O que tem eu?

- O que disse pra mim?

- Er... Não muita coisa. Foi difícil lhe levar a sério.

- ...

- Eu disse que não consigo mais imaginar a vida sem você... - Naruto corou e olhou com carinho para o rapaz. - Disse que lhe queria... - Encostou sua fronte na dele, aproveitando que estava sem o terceiro olho. - E disse que ía lembra-lo do trabalho que você me deu.

- Hn. Se tivesse falado só por falar não teria me repetido. Então deve ser verdade.

- Ora, claro que é. Por que não seria?

Naruto riu e encostou a cabeça na árvore. Apesar do jeito hiperativo e impulsivo, algumas horas o Kitsune ficava sereno como aquele céu. Era nessas horas que seu olhar trazia muita paz.

- Você é perfeito, _teme_. Mesmo arrogante, teimoso, lacônico e com um orgulho do tamanho do umbigo é perfeito. O que o levou a gostar de mim eu não sei... - Riu de si. - Bem... Nem sei se quero saber.

- ...

Sasuke abriu lentamente os olhos e mirou o vazio, mas sem se desencostar daquele aconchego. Não só porque estava cansado como também porque se sentia imensamente bem ao lado do Kyuubi:

- Você é você... - Murmurou distante, como se o loiro não estivesse ali - ... Meu lindo Kitsune.

- ...!

O sorriso de Naruto se desmanchou com a declaração, fazendo-o passar a contemplar o Nekomata seriamente. Em seguida o abraçou mais e fechou os olhos:

- Eu te amo, Sasuke-chan.

O Nekomata voltou a fechar os olhos, sem perceber que um corado se espalhava sutilmente pelo seu rosto.

-

**Continua**

**

* * *

**

**Obs: Capítulo dedicado aos fãs de limão NaruSasuNaru como eu. n.nx**

**Haku: Hamiko-san! Chegou o trailler do Hemopa que você _exigiu_ que eu trouxesse!**

**-**

**Aluada ninfadora**

GaaHaku n.n

Bem, o Gaara chegou primeiro no resgate do Haku, mas você pode entrar na fila para degolar os caras que fizeram isso com ele. Ganha até uma escopeta de brinde.

Ao contrário do que muitos imaginavam não teve porrada. Só açucar. n.nb

* * *

**xX KiTSunE Xx**

Claro que lhe perdoo, Kit! E aí vai dois pontos ressaltados a você:

Ponto número 1: Resolvi lhe tirar da seca SasoDei X)

Ponto número 2: Sério? Você faz o lemon SasoDei? Tem toda a minha permissão!!! 8D

_"PQP, QQ FOI ISSO, SASUKE, MEU SANTO!? XD  
OMG VC PRECISA BEBER MAIS VEZES XDD"_

**Fangirls yaoi prontas para larga-lhe sakê na goela de Sasuke.**

Sasuke: Ò///Ó!!!!

_"DEIDARA-SAMA SER FODA PQP  
MEU! Como eu amo esse loiro  
Ele e as explosões são muito...muito...perfeitos"_

Todos: ô.ó

Sasori: ò.ó** (Ciumento)**

LeeTen. Até que teve uma sintonia bacana (Alguns casais eu realmente não planejava... Até começar a escrever). Eu me inspirei em algumas cenas do anime mesmo. Bora ver o que rola (To parece autor de final de novela ¬¬).

Gaara e Haku juntinhos! Naruto e Sasuke também! n.nx

A palhinha SaiNaruSai vem no p´roximo capítulo. É uma coisa bem breve.

ItaSai confirmado.

* * *

**Yamamori.Fuyuki**

Putz. Sei como é fazer as coisas antes da pessoa completar a frase. Uma vez peguei um coquetel e perguntei o que tinha nele. Disseram sorvete, biscoito, chocolate e** - Depois d'eu virar até a metade de uma vez -** uísque.

Por isso que reparei que o troço era doce demais. XD

Não. Num fiquei bêbada por causa disso ¬///¬

Dessa vez o teme se declarou sóbrio. Declaração pós-limão básica de toda a fic X)

* * *

**Uchiha Danii-chan**

O Kakashi ta dando em cima do Sasuke há tempos. Assim com o Itachi, o Orochimaru, a Sakura, a Ino, a Karin, a moça do cachorro quente, o tio da loja de doces, metade da torcida do Flamengo... Ops. Eu acho que é toda a torcida do flamengo. XD

Eu também não vi uma comunidade GaaHaku. A única que eu achei foi a dos que imaginavam uma _luta_ entre eles ou então como seria que eles se encontrassem. Não um yaoi em si.

Mas me disseram que tem. n.n

_"Levar o Sai essa semana é tudo que eu quero  
pode ser levar ele pra sempre tambem"_

Não dá. O Sai é um bem de domínio público. Só pode ser emprestado pra eventuais tiradas de casquinhas. Nada mais 8)

Sai: o.o

* * *

**Lucia almeida martins**

Yamatto? Hokage? Acho que não. A Tsunade disse pro Jiraya que se algo acontecer a ela e Naruto não estiver preparado quem assume é Kakashi.

Acho que o Jiraya morre. Ele não parece disposto a fugir e eu sei que ele não vai vencer o Pein. T.T

Os sapos disseram que o Jiraya treinaria um garoto e das duas uma: Ou ele traria tanta paz que mudaria o mundo ou ele causaria a catástrofe. Os sapos e Jiraya acham que essa criança é o Pein. Eu acho que a criança é o Naruto. n.nb

Itachi vai morrer? É eu também acho que sim, Lucia.

* * *

**Ana Haku-chan**

Não foi beeeeem, pra se defender, mas Haku teve seus motivos pra ser um garoto mau 8P

Haku: Mau? Eu? - Carinha de anjo caído.

_"vc já pensou na possibilidade de fazer um "Projeto Bijuu: Especial de Natal?"_

Quando li sua idéia uma grande alegria me invadiu! Eu a achei ótima!!

Realmente não sei se a fic dura até o natal ,mas se eu fizer um especial dedicarei a você com certeza. n.nb

* * *

**Carol Freitas**

Brigada, Carol!!! #.#

Agora foi a vez do limão. Tava em dúvida se colocava NaruSasu ou NaruSasuNaru, mas achei que ficaria melhor colocar NaruSasuNaru. Afinal eles se dizem iguais e essa alternância não coloca um como eterno dominado (Talvez seja por isso que eu adoro esse yaoi).

Olha, eu acho que a fic tá pra acabar. Talvez tenha mais uns cinco ou seis capítulos.

Um abraço, Carol!

* * *

**Camis**

_"Sasuke bebado é tudo!Super fofo, manhoso e fazendo altas declarações ! Podia ficar bebado em tempo integral xD  
Mas se bem que ele em o charme dele sendo do jeito que ele é."_

É. Naruto que o diga. Acho que ele gosta do Sasuke-chan dos dois modos.

Naruto: Ser ou não ser. Eis a questão. ú.ù

_"E cá entre nós, só ele bebado mesmo para declarar em voz alta que ama o Naru-chan e que quer ele"_

hauahauahauaha! É. Você disse tudo, Camis. Se algum dia Naruto sentir que Sasuke tá muito distante é só taca-lhe sakê nele XD

_"Já pensou se vendessem o Sasuke no mercado?"_

**- Hamiko com um carrinho de compras comprando logo o seu Sasuke antes que acabe -**

Povo: EU QUERO UM SASUKE! É MEU! É MEEEEEEU!!!

8)

* * *

**Inu**

Eis a continuação, Inu! Espero que tenha gostado.

* * *

**Uchiha Gih**

Acho que você nem vai precisar da ajuda do Itachi. Mas pra eventos futuros, tó ele emprestado pra você n.n

Itachi: E o Sai? ¬/.\¬

Hamiko: Vai ensinar tua filha. ò.ó Seu carma tá grande nessa fic e você vai queimar todo ele. Torça pra que não seja num darklemon com o Orochimaru.

Itachi: Esse pesadelo pertence ao mano. o/.\o

Hamiko: Faço uma troca. ò.ób

Itachi: Simbora na matemática filhota!

_"SASUKE BEBUM RULA MAIS QUE O LEE BEBUM"_

Naruto: Siiiim! XD

Sasuke: Ainda bem que não gravaram um vídeo. ¬///¬ Ou já estaria o youtube

* * *

**RaposaVermelha**

Chuf! Que versão linda você deu pro acontecimento. Deixou o Sasuke mais kawai n.n

Ele nem tem estômago tão fraco assim. É que os quatro beberam horrores mesmo. XD

Estamos falando dos convidados de Jiraya

Abraços!

* * *

**Uzumaki Mari**

Ahn... A cena NaruSasu lhe fez perder tanto sangue?

Como você tá agora então? o.ô

Hehe! Também nunca tinha encontrado outra palmerense. Dá-lhe Verdão.

ItaSai confirmado X)

* * *

**Houki-chan**

Fale, Aniel! Achei legal Houki, mas Aniel também era bacana. n.n

O capítulo de hoje também foi bastante açucarado e com direito a limão. Naruto saiu sem seqüelas sim. Achei melhor não estender esse capítulo pra não sair do clima.

_"Eu não entendi se o Naruto foi operado pela clínica, ou se, ao tentarem operá-lo, ele reagiu tão violentamente..."_

Isso só mais pra frente.

_"O Kakashi está mesmo dando em cima do Sasuke, ou só se aproveitando da situação?"_

As duas coisas. X)

_"se estiver dando em cima dele, terá que entrar na fila, logo atrás do Itachi (e bem atrás do Naruto, diga-se de passagem)"._

Esqueceu do Orochi. XP

Naruto: Meu. **- Abraça Sasuke e olha feio para os outros.**

Sasuke: o.o

* * *

**Hajime Kirane-chan**

_"SasuSaku é insuportável pra mim por causa da minha raiva pela Sakura. Fora que eu so gosto do Sasuke ou com o Itachi ou com o Naru-chan"_

ItaSasu nem tanto, mas até mesmo ItaSasu tem mais chances que SasuSaku. Tenho que admitir X)

Vai ter ItaSai aqui, Kirane-chan. Mas não esqueçamos quem é o Itachi nessa fic.

* * *

**Thai Shiroi**

Eis o lemon com bastante açúcar no capítulo! XD

Quanto ao ItaSai, vou colocar nessa fic por me parecer um tanto conveniente. Não sou necessariamente fã, apesar de haver boas estórias sobre eles.

Um abraço!

* * *

**Imooto**

Eis mais um capítulo, Imooto. Fazendo jus ás suas lágrimas resolvi atualizar n.nb

Um abraço pra você e bom final de semana.

* * *

**Hanna Yin-Yang**

Hauahauahaua! E eu não tenho a menor idéia do que responder. Então, er... Hum... Toma, leva o Haku de presente XD

E atualiza a fic do cupido, fia!

* * *

**Uchiha Kt 8D**

"Sasuke bebado eh phodastico"

Hamiko: Mais um pra lista, Sasuke. XD

Sasuke: ú///ù

"quem disse que aquele Viado pode tocar no Sasuke? ¬¬"

Kakashi: o/l

Hauahauahaua! Você falou que nem o Sasuke.

_"ele é do Narutinho ù.ú  
Vo matar ele x)"_

Kakasji: O/l **- Foge.**

Agora falou que nem o Deidara 8P

* * *

**Steh-chan**

**- Abraça leitora nova -** Bem vinda! n.n

O capítulo veio mais cedo agora, fia! Terminei parte das provas e to comemorando! 8)

_"quando o sasuke falou "eu te amo" meu estomago foi parar lah nos pés (?)  
e ele bebuum :D"_

Hamiko: É oficial, Sasuke. Todos prefetem você bêbado... E o Naruto tá indeciso.

Sasuke: É ele que tem que decidir ò.ó

Nossa! Que honra ser a primeira fic de Naruto que você ler.

Abraços!

* * *

**lari-thekiller**

Meus leitores são perigosos o.o

Bem... EIS O LEMON!

Num tá lááá essas coisas, mas tá bom. Admita XD

E do jeito que sou para escrever lemons... Esse vai ser o único da fic (Tanto que esse capítulo tá bem grandinho. Em Os Seguidores eu fiz em um capítulo especial).

Abraços! 8)

* * *

-

**Bakas, mas felizes XD**


	12. Um passo para a verdade

**Cap. 12**

**Um passo para a verdade**

**-**

Neji desceu as escadas da casa de Hanna para o café da manhã.e num relatório mental deixou escrito algumas notas: Um, sempre se acostumar com lugares pequenos demais para tanta gente. Dois, nunca mais dividir o quarto com Naruto e Sasuke, pois chegaram no meio da madrugada fazendo barulho. E três, nunca pedir para dividir o quarto com Kiba sem antes bater na porta, assim não o veria tirando as bandagens para ver se sua pele já se regenerou, deixando o Gobi furioso a ponto de lhe lançar um esfigmomanômetro na cabeça, soerrando porque o Hyuuga fechara a porta a tempo.

Mas voltando ao dia seguinte. Neji se dirigia para a cozinha quando viu de relance Gaara, acompanhado de um desconhecido e carregando alguém numa roupa de isolamento. Ao lado dele estavam Tsunade, Pain, Hanna e Shizune e os três caminhavam para um quarto vazio, que seria de alguma empregada caso a dona da casa tivesse uma.

Hora do café.

- _Ohayo_. - Cumprimentou assim que chegou à cozinha.

Kiba estava sentado à mesa, com um casaco longo, luvas e um cachecol azul que tapava metade do rosto, deixando somente os olhos à mostra. Ainda era possível ver parte da pele enrugada.

Sorte do Gobi que estava frio.

- Acordou tarde, heim? - Suigetsu manifestou antes de espetar uma panqueca com o garfo. - É raro vermos o rosto de Kakashi-san e você ainda perde a oportunidade?

- Estou aqui a mais tempo que você, então estou acostumado.

- Isso veio pra você, Neji-kun. - Temari lhe estendeu uma caixa de presente muito bem ornamentada. - É seu aniversário?

- Não? - Olhou para o pacote desconfiado.

Kiba ergueu uma das sobrancelhas:

- Temari-san, já viu se não é uma bomba?

- Não faz tique-taque. - Respondeu Shikamaru com cara de sono. - Eu usei um estetoscópio na caixa.

De repente algo no bolso do casaco do Hyuuga começou a vibrar e ao puxar o causador do incômodo todos viram o visorfone dando sinal de alerta. Neji clicou em um botão qualquer e um rosto muito parecido com o de Lee, embora bem mais velho, apareceu na tela.

- ...! Gai-sensei? - O Hyuuga murmurou surpreso.

- _Neji!_ _Quanto tempo, heim?_

- ...

Suigetsu e Kakashi, que eram os que sentavam ao lado do rapaz, esticaram os pescoços para o lado afim de ver a quem Neji se referia.

- _Lee e Tenten me mandaram notícias e... - _De repente o homem arregalou os olhos ao ver Kakashi. - _Kakashi, meu grande rival nos treinos de educação física! Quanto tempo! Eu também não o vejo desde que levou o Neji e a prima para a Akatsuki!_

- Ahn... Como vai?

_"Deixa eu dar a notícia, Gai-sensei!"_

_"Eu também quero falar com ele, Lee!"_

- _Hei, vocês dois_!

Logo o homem foi afastado da tela e esta passou a ser dividida afoitadamente entre os rostos de Lee e Tenten.

- _Como vai, Neji-kun?_ - A sargento sorriu, recebendo um rápido olhar reprovador do sargento superior.

- Lee. Tenten. Falem logo o que há de tão importante.

- _É sobre Naruto-kun._ - Lee começou a falar, mas Tenten se adiantou.

_- Isso! Por favor, digam que não pediram para ele contar o que aconteceu na clínica._

- Hm. Sinceramente ainda não perguntamos.

- _Ainda bem. Nós descobrimos o que aconteceu. Os peritos acharam um vídeo no lugar e Lee conseguiu apreendê-lo._

- _Na verdade eu troquei por uma fita caseira de como fazer uma estátua de macarrão._

- Esperem, um de cada vez. - Kakashi se intrometeu. - O que há nessa fita?

De repente Lee e Tenten se entreolharam tensos.

- _Ela mostra tudo o que aconteceu._ - A moça respondeu. - _Neji-kun, você já recebeu o pacote?_

- Então foram vocês que mandaram...

- _Hai. É a fita e ela mostra tudo. Você vai ver de tudo lá._

- "De tudo" é exatamente o que?

Tenten baixou o olhar, deixando que Lee respondesse:

- _Naruto foi sedado, mas a droga não funcionou direito e deixou ele consciente e capaz de sentir seu corpo, mesmo que não pudesse se mover. Eles sabiam disso e mesmo assim... Tentaram dissecá-lo._

- ...!

A reação de todos da mesa foi a mesma. Como se uma pontada de agulha tivesse os atravessado ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso é insano! Por que iriam querer dissecar um bijuu? - Temari se aproximou da tela inconformada. - Shikamaru e eu sabemos que os militares não queriam os bijuus mortos.

- _Essa regra não vale para Naruto-kun._ - Lee informou - _Eles não podem implantar o chip nele._

- ...!

- _Não sabemos por que, mas parece que alguém prometeu um bom dinheiro para o dono daquela clinica dissecá-lo. Talvez quisessem descobrir as funções vitais dele._

- ...

- Lee, tem certeza que foram os militares? - O Hyuuga perguntou.

- _Hai. O dono da clínica se chamava Kakuzu e é ele quem aparece no vídeo cortando o peitoral de Naruto-kun. No meio do procedimento ele diz "enfim a pátria vai pagar minhas contas"._

- Certo. - Suspirou pesadamente. - Obrigado, Lee. Tenten. Gai-sensei. Se cuidem.

- _Você também. Desligando._

---

Naruto acordou quando os primeiros raios evidentemente fortes do sol atravessaram a janela e focaram seu rosto, mas o Kyuubi não tinha a menor vontade de continuar acordado. Já não bastou seu sono ser retardado depois que Neji acordou irritado pelo barulho que Naruto causara (ao tropeçar numa mochila e derrubar a cômoda) e foi embora. Pelo menos assim não viu problemas para juntar as duas camas e dormir junto ao Nekomata.

- Hm...

O Kitsune abriu os olhos contra a vontade e mirou a nuca do Nibi dorminhoco. Movido pela extrema preguiça voltou a fechá-los e começou a roçar seus lábios nela, enquanto uma das mãos caminhava para dentro da blusa do outro para lhe acariciar o abdomen.

"rrrrrr"

- Huh? - O loiro engoliu ar ao ouvir um barulho estranho vindo do Nekomata. - ...?

Para a sua surpresa Sasuke lentamente se virou de frente para ele, ainda dormindo, e apoiou as mãos em seu peitoral para se aconchegar mais no Kyuubi.

- Sa... Sasuke-chan...?

"rrrrr"

- Você tá... Ronronando?

Estático. O Kitsune fitou estático com aquilo, de modo que seus olhos ficaram maiores do que o normal.

Pensando bem, só dormiu três vezes abraçado ao Uchiha: Na primeira levou um susto e se afastou num pulo, na segunda foi acordado pelo próprio Nibi... Só na terceira que pôde perceber esse fenômeno.

Lentamente o Uchiha abriu três os olhos sonolento, mirando Naruto preguiçosamente.

- _Ohayo..._ - O loiro sorriu sem jeito.

- Hm... - Apertou os olhos sonolento e rolou para o lado, ficando de barriga pra cima. Em seguida esfregou os dois olhos.

- Huh? Vem cá, você tava dormindo?

- Hmhum.

O Nekomata se sentou na cama e abaixou a cabeça, se decidindo se fica de pé ou se volta para o travesseiro. Podia dormir sentado enquanto refletia.

- Tsc. Estou mesmo com sono. Normalmente não sou de ter sono pesado.

- Então você tava dormindo mesmo? Sonhando pesado e tudo mais?

- ...

- Sasuke?

-_ Usuratonkashi_.

- Quê?!

Naruto ficou de peito pra cima para olhar incrédulo as costas do Nekomata e, como se tivesse um olho atrás da nuca, o Nibi o mirou por cima do ombro e abriu um sorriso de canto característico:

- Você fica uma graça com essa cara de bobo.

O Kitsune moveu as orelhas confuso:

- Eu acho que você é sádico. E cada dia que passa eu descubro mais coisas sobre você.

- Coisas? Que tipo de coisas?

- Se lembra que um dia você disse pra eu não esperar você miar pra mim?

- Só falta dizer que eu fiz isso enquanto estava bêbado. Não vou acreditar, pode ter certeza.

- Não. Você realmente não mia, mas...

De repente o Kyuubi se colocou de joelhos e cochichou bem baixinho no ouvido do namorado, fazendo os pêlos da nuca do Uchiha ficarem ligeiramente eiriçados.

- ...Sabia que você ronrona?

- ...!

Sasuke encarou o Kitsune como se tivesse sido ofendido enquanto o loiro sorria com a cara mais sapeca que seu semblante permitia.

- Eu não ronrono. - Afirmou secamente, ficando mais pálido que o normal, enquanto Naruto o abraçava pela cintura e lhe trazia para perto de si.

- Ronrona sim... Quando eu lhe faço carinho você ronrona.

- _Dobe_. Sei muito bem o que faz e nunca ronronei.

- É que você só faz isso quando dorme.

- ...

Frase certa: "Eu _não posso_ acreditar que ronrono".

O Kitsune apenas viu o Uchiha virar o rosto e sibilar um significativo "Hunf" muito mal humorado e nem um pouco convencido. Tudo bem, ele não precisava acreditar.

---

No quarto que Gaara levara o corpo havia uma grande cúpula de areia e, dentro dela, ele e Haku. O ruivo tirou a roupa de isolamento do Yonbi deixando-o só com a máscara como meio de proteção. Em seguida pegou uma injeção:

- Você faz medicina, Haku. Tem que me dizer onde aplico.

- ...

Ainda enfraquecido Haku puxou a manga da camisa e mostrou o braço esquerdo para Gaara, onde havia uma veia sutilmente visível.

- Isso facilita as coisas. - Sibilou o ruivo preparando a injeção.

O Yonbi não mostrou dor na hora da aplicação, talvez porque seu corpo perdera a sensibilidade já que na noite anterior recebera vários furos nas mãos para se alimentar do soro. Medida proprosta pelo próprio Baki, médico que os acompanhava no jatinho oferecido pela Akatsuki.

Aos poucos os pedaços das asas do Yonbi foram desaparecendo e suas mãos não apresentavam mais garras. Gaara tirou rapidamente a máscara de Haku e contemplou seu rosto cansado na forma humana.

- Deu certo. - Impulsivamente trouxe mais o amigo para si, num abraço acolhedor.

-

Horas depois o Basilisco já estava bem instalado no pequeno quarto, na companhia Tsunade. A solução dada pela médica não foi, nem de longe, a mais eficaz uma vez que consistia em ingerir a droga que normalmente davam aos bijuus durante as viagens para inibir a transformação. O lado bom é que não estavam mais na sua forma completa e Haku não liberava mais o veneno.

O lado ruim é que seus poderes foram bloqueados... Além de ter se tornado um provisório dependente químico.

- Pode não ser a melhor alternativa, mas vou mandar usá-la imediatamente em Sai pra que ele possa andar por aí com mais facilidade. - Falou Tsunade enquanto olhava com remórcio para o Basilisco. - Só sinto pelas suas asas. Eles a cortaram bem na raíz.

Haku a fitou com ternura. Seu estado mudara consideravelmente, ganhando um pouco mais de vitalidade:

- Elas vão voltar ao tamanho normal em alguns anos.

- ...

- Só lamento por ser um bijuu inútil agora.

- Você não é inútil. - Gaara falou lacônico assim que entrou com algo que se assemelhava a um mingau. Ao vê-lo Haku sorriu radiante e só naquela hora conseguiu reparar nas ataduras que envolviam sua cabeça. - Hanna-san pediu para trazer esse mingau. Você só está na base de vitaminas desde ontem.

- É muito bom ouvir sua voz de novo.

O Ichibi se colocou o mingau no criadomudo e logo Haku se ajoelhou na cama para abraçá-lo assim que o ruivo se sentou ao seu lado. Foi retribuido com naturalidade sob o sorriso satisfeito do amigo e sendo assistido pela médica.

- Aquele doutor Baki. - Tsunade sibilou. - Ele é confiável?

- Mesmo forçado ele ajudou. As soluções como o soro e a roupa de isolamento foram idéias dele.

- Hm... Certo, vou deixá-los a sós. Cuide dele, Gaara-kun.

- Hmhum.

Assim que a mulher saiu os bijuus trocaram olhares.

- Sem cerimônias. - O ruivo ofereceu a tigela. - As ordens são para você tomar tudo.

- Você foi operado?

- Hmhum. Tinha um microchip instalado no meu cérebro, era por isso que eu tinha disturbios de comportamento. Ainda tenho que agradecer a Sasuke-kun e Shikamaru-kun por isso.

- ...

- O que foi?

- Eu tenho um desse em mim também. Vou ter que me operar.

Gaara apenas o fitou de forma penetrante.

- É uma cirurgia arriscada. Pode tomar esse remédio pra sempre se quiser. Você não é inútil só porque fica sem poderes..

- Não é esse o caso. Eu sou um bijuu. Minhas habilidades fazem parte de mim. Sem elas sou como um lince sem sua velocidade.

- ...

O paciente permaneceu concentrado e tomou um gole de seu mingau. Foi nessa hora que Haku se deu conta do quanto estava faminto. Se o alimento não estivesse tão quente já o teria virado garganta abaixo.

- Eu vou fazê-los pagar pelo que fizeram. Todos eles. - Murmurou o ruivo.

- Sou tão importante assim pra você?

Gaara corou sutilmente e olhou com atenção para o amigo:

- Muito. Você é a pessoa que eu escolhi proteger.

- ...

Haku sorriu e se deparou com o Ichibi avançando o rosto gradativamente contra o seu. Em um tempo de um milésimo de segundo ou de mil verões intensos os lábios se encontraram num beijo repentino e caloroso. Aos poucos o Yonbi relaxou o corpo e retribuiu o beijo enquanto o seu rosto ganhava um corado progressivo a medida que se aprofundava.

---

* * *

A tarde o sol era escondido pelas nimbus. 

_"Relações humanas"._ Esse era o livro que Sai lia enquanto andava pelo corredor do segundo andar. Há algumas horas Itachi lhe aplicara alguma coisa que fez com que voltasse a forma humana e não conseguisse mais se transformar. Claro que o Uchiha estava a mando de Tsunade, mas acontecesse o que acontecer, seria ele o culpado.

Mas voltando ao_ "Relações humanas"..._

_"Capítulo 9: Treinando o seu poder de sedução"._

- ...?

O Rokubi se encostou na parede e continuou atento às regras daquele interessante capítulo. Era incrível como o ser um humano era demasiadamente complexo, ainda mais na hora de escolher seu par. _"Alguém que o faça se sentir bem..."_ blablabla... _"Pessoa especial..."_ blablabla... Será que funcionava com bijuus?

_"Use as técnicas do livro com essa pessoa que mexe com seu coração..."_

Não era bem uma pessoa.

Sai olhou para o lado e viu Naruto subindo as escadas e entrando no mesmo corredor que ele. Sim, aquilo era muito conveniente e se o livro lhe dizia para escolher alguém que mexesse com a sua cabeça, o melhor indicado era a experiência número 9.

- Huh? _Ohayo_, _senpai_. - Cumprimentou o Kitsune.

- ...

- O que foi?

E para a surpresa do loiro, Sai pegou seus ombros e o empurrou até a parede.

- _Senpai_?!

- Eu escolhi você, Naruto-kun.

- Me escolheu?! Pra quê?

O Rokubi rapidamente colocou uma das pernas entre as dele e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Os olhos azuis se arregalaram de súbito, ainda mais Sai levou os lábios para beijar com sensualidade sua boca.

**"SOC!"**

Um soco acertou seu rosto com tanto desespero que o fez colidir com a parede oposta. Talvez devesse ter dito ao loiro que não era pra ter reagido assim, uma vez que o Rokubi não estava fazendo nada além de desenvolver seus poderes de sedução.

- S... Sai-san. Você enlouqueceu?! - Naruto indagou em pânico.

- Não. Só segui o que o livro dizia.

- Q... Que livro?!

- De relações humanas. - Mostrou o que lia. - Estava praticando o meu poder de sedução.

- Em mim!?!

- Sim. Agora me deixe continuar. - Se levantou e se aproximou novamente.

- NÃO! Não pode continuar porque eu tenho que querer!

- Depois eu descubro se você quer. - Ele novamente o encostou na parede.

- Quê!? Não, não, não, não, não... Olha, senpai... Quer me soltar? ... Primeiro de tudo por que tem que ser em mim? Você tem a cara do Sasuke então deve ter um monte de garota afim de você.

- Só que você mexe com a minha cabeça.

- ...!

Naruto ficou escarlate. A naturalidade do Rokubi assustava mais que o ato em si.

De repente algo chamou a atenção do loiro, deixando-o intrigado. Apesar de ser um tanto óbvio, o Kitsune nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso: Sai não sabia demonstrar emoções.

E para a sua surpresa o outro parou o que estava fazendo:

- O que foi, Naruto-kun?

- É que eu já tenho alguém.

- Já?

- Hmhum.

-...

- E você é fiel?

Naruto fez uma careta:

- Sou.

A expressão do Rokubi seguia indiferente:

- Se eu tivesse agido mais cedo teria conquistado você.

O rosto do Kyuubi ficou laranja:

- Er... Não é bem assim. É que... Nem sempre somos retribuídos quando estamos afim de alguém, sabe. Outra pessoa vai mexer com a sua cabeça.

- Outra pessoa. Sei.

- É. Outra. - Respirou nervoso e o afastou sutilmente de si. - Obrigado por gostar de mim, _senpai_. Sério. Só que... Eu não posso retribuir. A única coisa que posso ser é seu amigo.

- Seria meu amigo?

- Huh? Er... Pois é.

Novamente um sorriso de Sai, dessa vez não tão falso e cínico como das outras vezes, ainda que não pudesse ser chamado de riso naturral. Parecia que "sorrir" era algo que o Rokubi praticava:

- Então você criaria um laço comigo?

- Huh? Ora, claro que criaria. Conhecer pessoas e criar alguns laços faz bem.

- ...!

- Então? Amigos?

_"Ohayo"_

- Huh? - Naruto olhou para o lado e deu de cara com Jiraya. - _Kami-sama_!

- Jiraya-sannin?

- Seu colega de quarto está esperando por você para o almoço, Sai-kun. Preciso falar a sós com Naruto.

Sai continuou contemplando o Kyuubi, mas se afastou e foi embora. O livro falava do poder de sedução, mas nunca de um assunto mais importante: Afinal, como se trata um amigo?

Quando o Rokubi saiu do local o sannin se aproximou do Kyuubi seriamente.

- Eu juro que posso explicar, _ero-sann_...

- Naruto.

- Ahn... Sim?

- Seu grande pervertido! - Trancou o pescoço do rapaz e começou a lhe dar cascudos. - Como se já não bastasse o Nibi ainda tem o Rokubi!

- _Nani_?! Não!

- Agora se não conseguir com um tem o outro!

- ...! Negativo! Eu nunca trairia Sasuke! - Protestou sem pensar.

- Huh?!

- Epa. - Tapou a própria boca desesperado.

- AHÁ! Então você realmente tem um caso com o Nekomata? Eu sabia! Aposto que meus conselhos lhe ajudaram, não? É, eles ajudaram muito seu pai também. - Largou o pupilo e lhe deu um tapinha nas costas.

- Arg. É. Pois é. É por aí. Só não é pra espalhar.

- ...

- Não que eu me importe, mas... É muito complicado, sabe. Dois bijuus... Dois bijuus machos... Eu normalmente me atraía por fêmeas...

- ...

Jiraya já não estava mais sorrindo. Apenas mirava o pupilo com um olhar profundo demais para ser dele.

- Huh? O que foi, _ero-sannin_?

- ...

- _Ero-sannin_?

- Chegou a hora d'eu lhe dizer a verdade.

- Huh?

- Sabe que eu o tirei daquela cela e lhe criei, não? E mesmo depois que fui embora lhe mandei uma boa mesada para se sustentar onde quer que estivesse. Inclusive pagar suas passagens e aluguéis.

- Hehe. É sim. E eu agradeço por isso.

- ...

- Ih... O que aconteceu? Você tá estranho.

- Você não deve agradecer a mim, rapaz.

- ...?

- Um velho como eu, escritor de um romance pouco publicado, não ía ter dinheiro suficiente para lhe sustentar como devia. Eu tive uma ajuda especial.

- Que tipo de ajuda?

- Você vai saber. É por isso que deve mudar seu sobrenome... Para Uzumaki.

---

_"Uzumaki Naruto"_

Todos os presentes da sala do capitão das forças armadas arregalaram os olhos ao ouvirem aquelas palavras. Lá estava, a frente de duas ou três pessoas, Jiraya em sua pose altiva e Naruto, cujos olhos fitavam revoltados um ponto qualquer do brasão do País da Cachoeira. Algo em sua garganta não desceu após a verdade contada por Jiraya.

Era filho de gente importante, que tinha tudo para subir na vida se não fosse o filho-problema.

_"Ele é igualzinho a Minato-kun."_

Um homem bem mais velho que Jiraya, cuja expressão sisuda disfarçava as rugas marcadas em seu rosto, apoiou o queixo nos dedos entrelaçados e olhou para o Kitsune mais atentamente:

- E não mudou muita coisa. Só está mais alto e mais parecido com o pai.

- Eu lhe conheço? - A voz do loiro soou mansa, despertando a atenção do velho.

- Hm. Não. Mas Jiraya me mandava fotos suas. Pode me chamar de Sarutobi-sama, Naruto-kun. Sou o atual general das forças deste país. Esse cargo seria de sua mãe um dia.

- Hmpf. Se eu não fosse um bijuu.

O rosto do rapaz serenava cada vez mais.

- Convenhamos, não ía dar certo. Seu pai era capitão das forças aéreas do Fogo e subiria para a posição de General sem dúvidas. Com ela sendo o pilar daqui a relação entre eles deveria se limitar às forças políticas. Eles haviam abdicado da posição muito antes de você nascer, Naruto. Essa vida militar foi o que os impediu de se casarem.

- ...

- Bem, antes de mais nada sabemos sobre o Projeto Bijuu. Sua mãe uma vez chegou aqui no meio da noite exigindo a ajuda do país e, claro, nós a acolhemos. Tivemos que deixá-la no anonimato para protegê-la e não houve objeção.

- É. Disso eu sei.

- Uzumaki Kushina prometeu nos dar explicações e algumas semanas depois me mandou uma gravação. Você ainda era pequeno, mas... Bem, veja você mesmo.

Sarutobi se levantou da cadeira e abriu um pequeno baú que se encontrava acima da prateleira entulhada de manuscritos. De lá tirou uma fita antiga e colocou num video-cassete absurdamente velho.

Primeiro a tela preta, depois as linhas tremidas, e finalmente o rosto de Kushina, provocando em Naruto um aperto.

_- Certo, tá funcionando? É acho que tá. -_ A mulher olhava para a câmera, procurando a melhor posição, até que se sentou em uma cadeira.

O cenário atrás dela era justamente a antiga casa de Naruto, em Taki.

_- Eu espero dizer tudo o que sei nessa fita. Sempre acho que está faltando alguma coisa quando vou fazer relatórios, mas dessa vez eu me empenhei. Não sei se vou continuar viva para proteger Naruto até ele crescer, então preciso garantir que ele será bem assistido._

A mulher abaixou a cabeça e soltou um longo suspiro:

_- Meu filho faz parte de um projeto desenvolvido clandestinamente por uma facção militar do País do Fogo e do Vento. Se chama Projeto Bijuu e consiste em várias crianças escolhidas para receberem uma mistura genética a ser injetada em suas artérias._

_"Essa mistura aos poucos afeta todo o material genético delas até as transformarem em super-crianças, com poderes especiais e traços animalescos."_

_- Minato e eu fomos forçados a investigar sobre isso quando Naruto foi sequestrado. Recorremos às forças militares, mas o general Danzou nos apresentou um falso atestado de óbito do nosso filho e deram ele como morto. Só que não acreditamos, ou se acreditamos queríamos o corpo do nosso filho para, ao menos, poder enterrá-lo. Por isso fomos atrás de toda a informação que podia nos levar até ele._

Naruto abriu mais os olhos impressionado, mas sem emitir uma palavra.

- _Invadimos bases, interceptamos conversas, descobrimos que uma cientista que trabalhava na base de Konoha ficou em coma devido à uma droga injetada nela... Foi então que descobrimos o Projeto Bijuu e também que outras crianças foram escolhidas para serem as portadoras das misturas genéticas. Não sei de todas elas, mas parece que Naruto é a experiência número nove. _

_"A experiância número 1 se chama Sabaku no Gaara. Ele é filho do comandante das tropas do Vento, que é o outro mandante do projeto. Nada mais lógico que um dos líderes tivesse um filho para ser a experiência-fortaleza. Sim, em matéria de defesa a dele é a mais próxima da perfeição."_

_"A experiência número 2 se chama Uchiha Sasuke. Eu sei que Naruto vai conhecer o clã Uchiha, isso se uma catástrofe não os dizimar. É uma linhagem puramente militar, altamente influente, totalitária e todos, absolutamente todos, estão envolvidos com o projeto. Fugaku não hesitou em mandar seu filho mais novo para ser a experiência-espionagem e parece que a aparência daquele menino ajudou na escolha."_

_"Experiência número 3 atende por Suigetsu. Não se sabe muito sobre ele. O Sanbi deveria ter o poder de controlar a água e o de converter seu corpo em moléculas especiais de água. Por isso nenhuma famíia influente ousou oferecer um descendente para algo tão arriscado. Essa criança veio de uma família de andarilhos de Kiri, que venderam o próprio filho para servir de cobaia em troca de dinheiro. Só que o menino desapareceu imediatamente depois de receber a mistura genética e acreditam que ele esteja morto."_

_"_ _Experiência número 4 se chama Haku. Ele é o único filho do primeiro sargento das forças marinhas do País da Água. Sim, eu disse que o Projeto Bijuu foi selado entre o País do Fogo e do Vento, mas parece que anda se espalhando clandestinamente pelos outros países."_

_- Isso é tudo o que sei. O meu único pedido é que cuidem de Naruto caso eu não possa fazê-lo, e se algo realmente me acontecer... Eu quero ser enterrada ao lado de Minato._

Naruto engoliu ar com aquela frase.

A gravação terminou com um movimento breve de cabeça dado por Kushina e, em seguida, a câmera se desligando.

O local todo mergulhou num silêncio, cortado sutilmente por um suspiro longo de Sarutobi. O Kitsune baixou o olhar e depois fitou com melancolia a tela preta.

- Também investigamos sobre o Projeto Bijuu - Esclareceu o general. - Mais especificamente sobre a vida do Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi e Yonbi. Quanto a você, rapaz, o procuramos por toda a parte, mas você desapareceu. Alguns anos depois Jiraya nos avisou que o encontrou e exigiu que o pedido de Kushina fosse atendido.

- ...

- Não sou a favor da Akatsuki, apesar de não a considerar inimiga. Por isso achei melhor deixá-lo sob os cuidados de Jiraya. Pelo menos estava sendo monitorado por alguém de confiança.

Naruto soltou uma risada em forma de soluço com a informação.

- Foi por isso que me abandonou assim que entrei na universidade? - O loiro perguntou de forma que somente o sannin conseguisse ouvir claramente.

- Não me leve a mal por isso. Você já passou tanto tempo em prisões diferentes que queria lhe dar um pouco de liberdade.

- ...

Naruto voltou a olhar para a tela preta:

- Obrigado.

---

* * *

**Suna.**

Sasori entrou no quarto de hotel com Deidara em seus calcanhares, pronto para apará-lo de qualquer queda. O problema é que o loiro mais parecia uma sombra, cuja única diferença é que o impedia de andar.

- Agora você deita na cama.

- Eu não estou inválido, Deidara.

- Mas parece uma estátua que pode se quebrar com o menor descuido.

- Eu não estou tão enfermo.

- Un. Você está sim. Além de tudo é teimoso. Parece até o Kiba-kun quando era pequeno.

O ruivo se deitou na cama, com a ajuda do loiro, e o namorado ajeitou os travesseiros ao lado dele.

- Nada mal esse hotel. Arg. Tirando essa estatueta brega no criado-mudo.

- Essa estatueta é bem antiga, Deidara. Não insulte a obra.

- Por isso que é tão brega.

- O que vai fazer? Explodí-la para torná-la mais interessante?

- Eu explodo coisas belas no exato momento que o tempo delas acaba.

- E você julga esse "exato momento".

- Perfeitamente. Sob a visão de um artista.

Deidara se sentou no colchão e passou os dedos pelos cabelos de Sasori. Alguns fios ruivos cederam com o toque e ficaram em seus dedos, mas o loiro não deixou que o namorado percebesse.

- Essa estatueta... - Deidara prosseguiu com tristeza. - Não merece que eu aprecie sua destruição, tampouco é capaz de ser um bom ornamento. Deveria ser jogada no lixo.

- É uma peça única e pertence ao hotel. Não quero pagar por ela.

- Coloque na conta do Pain.

O ruivo não pôde deixar de rir.

Deidara tirou os sapatos de fivela preta e as meias e em seguida se aconchegou nos braços de Sasori.

- Eu estava com saudades, _danna_.

Sasori abriu um sorriso singelo ao perceber que aqueles olhos rebeldes e insanos se erguiam para fitar-lhe.

- Será que eles estão bem? - Perguntou o ruivo fechando os olhos enfraquecido.

- Acho que sim. Estou mais preocupado com você.

- Não se preocupe. Já disse que é minha última cartada.

- ...

- Não me importo mais em morrer. Você me faz pensar que cada minuto da minha vida valeu a pena.

- Não diga isso. Não vou permitir que se vá.

---

* * *

**Taki**

Pain reunira quase todos na cozinha e andava de um lado para o outro enquanto explicava. Certamente estava convivendo muito com Tsunade pra ter pegado essa mania:

- Com a elite desse país ao nosso lado tudo fica mais fácil. Eles prenderam os auxiliares do projeto que estavam aqui em Taki e conseguiram informações de onde pode estar o último bijuu.

- Na verdade eu consegui. - Kiba resmungou. - Mal Jiraya-sannin saiu de lá e me chamaram para "vistoriar" alguns prisioneiros.

- Convencido. - Konan revirou os olhos.

- Só estou dizendo isso porque não quero que me deixem de fora no resgate de Hinata-chan.

- Não vai, Kiba-kun. - Pain prosseguiu. - Não sabemos ao certo de que lugar de Iwa, País da Terra, Hinata está, por isso caberá a você descobrir. É perfeito para missões de rastreamentos assim como Haku. Só que ele não vai poder ser sua dupla porque está enfraquecido.

- ...

- Não mandaremos Naruto porque não é uma invasão e não precisamos de uma experiência destrutiva. Também não vamos mandar Sasuke-kun porque é mais uma missão de coleta de dados do que de espionagem em si.

- Então eu vou sozinho?

- Hei. E eu? - Suigetsu protestou. - Sou ninguém por acaso?

- Você não vai sozinho, Kiba-kun. - O líder esclareceu. - Vai com Suigetsu-kun, já que ele é uma experiência evasiva e de coleta de dados, Gaara-kun, caso Hinata queira atacá-los, e Neji-kun, para prestar alguma assistência química ou biológica.

- ...!

Kiba ficou calado e sério, sem disposição alguma para falar, enquanto Neji manteve a posição ereta sem saber ao certo como se comportar. Apenas se olharam de canto dominados por uma total ausência de palavras.

- Vai sobrar pra mim. - O Sanbi murmurou para si. - O primo superprotetor e o amiguinho da prima.

---

Naruto pensou no primeiro lugar onde jamais o procurariam e acabou entrando na sala de consulta de Hanna. Só não pôde ficar sozinho porque essa não estava vazia. Itachi usava o computador de lá para rever os dados num pen-drive..

- ...! - Naruto engoliu ar ao vê-lo. - Sala errada. Gomen.

Itachi se levantou e imediatamente ficou frente a frente com Naruto.

- Deve ter sido o único lugar que achou pra pensar. - O Uchiha lhe lançou um olhar repulsivo, causando um leve temor no loiro. - Todos sabem dos seus contatos.

- Se quiser eu saio.

- Não. Fique. - Com uma das mãos o pesquisador forçou a porta atrás de Naruto, mantendo-a fechada. - Faz um tempo que quero falar com você.

- Nem vem! Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você.

O loiro tentou se virar para sair, mas Itachi o manteve seguro entre ele e a porta:

- Não vai ser tão fácil, Naruto-kun. Você não vai ficar com o que eu levei anos para proteger.

- ...!

- Fique fora do meu caminho e deixe isso entre mim e ele.

- Nunca!

- ...

- Você estragou a vida dele! Era uma criança quando você o assediou! E era uma criança quando você matou todos! - O Kyuubi fechou os punhos invocado. - Ele se tornou esse bijuu contantemente triste por SUA causa!

- Se tornou um bijuu forte e cauteloso. Você teve sorte por não ter um microchip ou um nanochip em seu cérebro porque seu corpo o destroi. Sasuke teve talento para escolher um médico que pudesse manipular.

- ...!

- Você nunca irá entender. Ele é a pessoa que eu mais amo.

- Grrr... Isso não é amor! Nunca! Se você o amasse ía querer protegê-lo, não sufocá-lo! Se preocuparia em deixá-lo bem! Respeitaria o fato dele ter sido uma criança!

- ...

- Isso que você sente não passa de uma obsessão, Itachi! Um desejo insano que você alimenta por ele!

De repente Naruto se espantou com as próprias palavras. Algo lhe atravessou o peito como uma espada e quando encontrou novamente os olhos de Itachi não sentia mais vontade de desafiá-lo. Os olhos azuis passearam subitamente desorientados pela face do Uchiha.

- O que foi? - Perguntou Itachi friamente.

Mas o Kitsune não respondeu. Sua boca apenas se entreabriu, sem que conseguisse emitir som, como se houvesse algo atrás do mais velho.

Incomodado por aquela expressão o Akatsuki o soltou.

- Pra você é fácil julgar, Naruto-kun. Pelo visto já consegue se divertir com meu irmão.

- Não fale assim dele.

- Está até o defendendo.

- Grrr.

De repente a porta empurrou as costas de Naruto e quando o loiro se afastou, pôde ver a figura de Sai.

- _Yo_, Itachi-sa... Naruto-kun?

- Oi, Sai. Fica a vontade, eu já tô de saída.

- ...

O Kyuubi saiu apressado e fechou a porta numa nota seca.

- O que quer comigo, Sai-kun? - Itachi perguntou num monotom enquanto se dirigia ao computador para tirar o pen-drive.

- O remédio que me deu. Na forma de pílula ele funciona direito, mas essa versão injetada me deu dores no corpo.

- Não sou médico, apenas pesquisador da fisiologia de vocês. Nem tem mesa de exame aqui.

- Mas você me injetou isso.

- Por ordens de Tsunade-san.

- Ela saiu a pouco com Jiraya-sannin. Já que pesquisa a nossa fisiologia pode me passar alguma medicação.

- São só efeitos colaterais

- Mas tem que me ajudar a reverter esse quadro.

- ...

Itachi o fitou de canto, aparentemente desinteressado. Ali estava uma versão de Sasuke psicologicamente diferente. Enquanto seu irmão parecia mesmo um felino traiçoeiro Sai parecia uma figura mística.

- Sente-se no balcão.

- ...

O Rokubi deixou de segurar o ventre e se sentou no balcão. Entretanto ao invés do Uchiha examiná-lo, como esperava, Itachi de repente se colocou entre as pernas do "paciente" e o segurou pela cintura.

- I... Itachi-san.

- Já disse que não sou médico. Se me procurar para um fim desses saiba que não vou resolvê-lo.

- ...!

E antes que Sai pensasse em alguma resposta sentiu o Uchiha lhe puxar pela nuca e beijá-lo à força.

---

Naruto entrou no quarto indignado, fechou a porta atrás de si com força, despertando a atenção de Sasuke. Neji não havia se recolhido ainda e o Nibi lia uma obra qualquer da sua graduação antes de notar a chegada brusca do loiro.

- Tudo bem? - Inquiriu o Nekomata

- Huh? Sim.

Sasuke fechou o livro e se aproximou seriamente do rapaz:

- Seu semblante... Não está normal.

- Tsc. - Fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça. - Eu estava com seu irmão e fiquei sabendo que ele é um insano.

- A história que eu lhe contei não o fez presumir isso?

- É que pessoalmente ele é mais assustador.

- ...

As orbes negras miraram fixamente as azuis:

- De vez enquanto ainda penso que tudo poderia ter sido diferente. E que meu irmão poderia continuar sendo apenas meu irmão.

- ...

- Eu vou me vingar, Naruto. Por mim e pelo meu clã. Cada dia que passa estou reunindo forças pra isso.

- ...! Não, perai! C... Calma, Sasuke. É melhor pensar bem antes de fazer alguma coisa.

- Por acaso está do lado dele?

- Huh? Claro que não! Toda vez que eu penso no que ele fez com você... Minha vontade é de... É de segurá-lo para você esfaqueá-lo até não sobrar nada! Nem um olho! - Esbravejou olhando para as próprias mãos como se fosse enforcar alguém.

Sasuke manteve a postura.

- Mas eu estive pensando... Ahn... Tem alguma chance de...

- Hn?

- Sei lá. Ele é seu irmão e salvou sua vida.

- Por um erro que ele cometeu.

- ...

- É uma lembrança que eu quero esquecer, Naruto. Sei que nunca vou conseguir, mas essa dor fica mais forte toda vez que eu o vejo perambulando por aí. - Virou o rosto invocado. - É como você. Eu não faço idéia do porquê você matou aquelas pessoas na clínica. Mas sei que seus motivos foram fortes.

O loiro virou o rosto rapidamente, fechando os olhos sentido:

- Eu... Não quero defender o seu irmão, Sasuke. Já disse que tenho raiva dele. Mas...

- ...

- Ksc. Eu não sei como dizer!

Naruto voltou a mirar o Nibi e segurou as duas mãos dele para erguê-las na direção dos próprios lábios:

- Olha, eu quero que saiba de uma coisa. Não importa o que eu faça, o que eu fale e o que eu defenda... Eu sempre estarei do seu lado. Sempre, entendeu?

- ...? Por que está dizendo isso?

O loiro empalideceu e virou o rosto nervoso:

- Nada... Só queria que soubesse que nunca vou desistir de você.

- ...

O semblante de Sasuke se transformou gradativamente e seu olhar caiu sobre o Kitsune com desconfiança.

**- **

**Continua**

* * *

**Yes!! Meu lemon foi aprovado pela maioria!! E por algum motivo estranho o capítulo anterior bateu o recorde de reviews. XD**

**Mas...**

**Não me tentem, seus pervertidos!! Não vou fazer mais lemons nessa fic!!** - Pose de "Sai desse corpo que não te pertence"

**Mesmo porque ela já passou da metade. Eu acho. o.ô**

* * *

**Uchiha GiH**

Se superou no tamanho da review, Giza.

Hauahaua! Você deve tá pondo o Itachi doidinho.

_"o video da sua declaração tá em tudo que é site o.o/  
pus uma versão com a musica i will always loves you do filme guarda costas no meu orkut xD  
tem uma versão com uma musica funk xD  
outra com uma musica cafona do RBD a tal salvá-me xD  
tem té versão calipso xD"_

Naruto: Sasuke, pra onde você vai com isso? - Aponta para a coleção de espadas que o Uchiha coloca na sacola.

Sasuke: Caçar borboletas. ò.ó

Os livros de direito são caros, mas pegue os da Saraiva que são mais em conta. Pra civil tem o Cezar Fiuza, que tem todos os volumes embutidos, ou o Venosa, que tem a obra dividida em volumes. Também tem a Maria Helena Diniz... Todos são livros bons e não são tão caros.

Já os de penal são um pouco mais caros mesmo. Novamente eu recorro à Saraiva, com os livros do Capez e do Rogério Greco. Ambos são muito bons. A questão de preço é importante porque em direito a biblioteca deve ser atualizada a cada três anos e de caro já basta o vade-mecum.

Pelo menos você já tá preparada pro curso n.n

_"Pergunta tosca que tenho de perguntar por tá estudando genética: ELES SÃO UMA RAPOSA E UM GATO OU SÃO COELHOS? xD"_

Naruto: A Akatsuki anda tão atarefada que a gente nunca sabe, né? ò.ô

_"Alias, vc tá escrevendo melhor que nunca n.n  
comparando seus texos antigos com os dessa fic dá pra ver uma baita diferença"_

Idem para você, Giza. Sua escrita melhorou bastante. n.n

E fica fria. Eu não faço darklemon.

_"saiba que o video foi gravado pelas organizadoras da campanha:  
NARUTO! EMBEBEDE O SASUKE MAIS VEZES!E ABUSE DELE!!"_

Naruto: Vem comigo, Sasuke-chan. n.n **- Puxa Sasuke pelo braço até o quarto de Tsunade.**

Sasuke: Pra onde você tá me levando? ò.ô

Naruto: Canto nenhum. Só quero conversar um pouco com você. _- Onde a vovó Tsunade guarda as bebidas mesmo?_

Abraços, Giza!

* * *

**Ana Haku-chan**

Olha, Haku é propriedade pública das fans altamente perigosas e exigentes, mas como foi seu aniversário ele vai fazer uma comemoração com você! 8)

Parabéns atrasado, Ana!

Haku: n.n **- Segurando o bolo de aniversário com uma vela.**

Eu lhe dou de presente é esse capítulo, já que tem Hakinho de volta e feliz. n.n

E sim! Especial de natal confirmado. Em dezembro eu vejo como tá a situação da fic e começo a escrever.

Um abraço!

* * *

**Nana-chan**

É, KakaIru é mesmo bem famoso. Bem, realmente não sei se ele vai aparecer ou se terá algum romance, mas fica fria que os dias do Kakashi perseguindo Sasuke estão contados (Não, ele não vai morrer n.n') e talvez ainda seja grande conselhero dele.

Só lendo.

Os doujinshis deles são muito lindos mesmo.

Abraços!

* * *

**Aluada ninfadora**

"VAMOS MATA-LOS, MAS NÃO MUITOs POR QUE TEM QUE DEIXAR ALGUNS PRO GAARA."

**- Gaara incorpora o Shukaku -**

Hamiko: Peraí! Espera o resto da fic, Gaara OO

_"ISSO É UMA TRAGEDIA, ELE NEM PODE "AGRADECER" DEVIDAMENTE AO GAARA POR QUE É JUSTAMENTE A PARTE QUE SOLTA O VENENO MAIS MORTAL"_

Agora pode n.n

Gaara: u///u

Mas o veneno mais mortal é pelos olhos. Segundo a lenda o basilisco era tão venenoso que matava com um olhar e quando não envenenava animais fazia isso com plantas. Por isso há as plantas que fazem mal.

* * *

**xX KiTSunE Xx**

Mais SasoDei nesse capítulo, beijinho GaaHaku e um ItaSai! X) Sai e Haku voltaram à forma humana, mas não vão poder se transformar até resolverem tirar o microchip deles.

Olha, você pode pegar um gancho no primeiro beijo deles ou pode usar outra parte do capítulo para fazer uma short-fic. Pode deixá-la na sua conta ou deixar que eu faça um capítulo especial.

Se mais pessoas escreverem lemon talvez eu faça uma fic com a coletânea. Claro, sem tirar os créditos de quem fez.

Sinta-se à vontade.

Agora essa era a ponta SaiNaruSai. n.n Nada demais, só pra focar a falta de expressão do Rokubi (Ou sexy simbol como diz a Giza).

Não, o Minato morreu mesmo e foi enterrado em segredo porque Kushina disse que queria ser enterrada ao lado dele.

Até, Kit!

* * *

**Larry A. K. McDowell**

Sim! Vai ter ItaSai (Pelo bem de todos e felicidade da nação), mas note que não é bem um romance.

O destino de Sasuke e Itachi está traçado no próximo capítulo.

Liga não, todos tomam um chá de sumiço de vez enquanto, Larry X)

Um abraço procê.

* * *

**Lucia almeida martins**

É verdade. Sasuke manhoso como um gatinho só mesmo com altas doses de sakê. E, agora, dormindo. n.n

Agora tudo foi esclarecido. Na clínica tentaram dissecar Naruto com ele consciente. Por isso ele se descontrolou e matou aquelas pessoas, mas ele se arrependeu quando recuperou a sanidade.

Só que virou um assassino sim. n.n'''

Bem, no mangá (E no anime), não tem nenhum beijo NaruHina. Até agora é mais provavel que, se não ocorrer NaruSasu, o casal seja NaruSaku.

* * *

**Uchiha Kt**

Você, heim XD Antes de começar a ler a fic foi logo para o lemon.

Obrigada!! 8D

Só que não vou fazer mais por causa do andamento da fic. Tanto que das duas uma: Ou eu faço em capítulo especial (No caso de "Os Seguidores) ou o capítulo fica imenso!

Sem falar que sou muito tímida pra isso. ú///ù

Só que NaruSasu é um caso à parte. n.nx

* * *

**Houki-chan**

Adorei o Sasuke de vestido! °¬° Tão bunitinhu!

Achei muito legal sua fic, mesmo porque foi um capítulo que deu pra imaginar bastante a relação dos dois. O SaiSaku da outra também tá muito fofo. Adoro SaiSaku!

Só que nessa fic o gancho foi pra ItaSai.

E realmente! O vestido não deveria ter ficado como idéia secundária! **- Pose do fogo da juventude.**

* * *

**Yue-chan**

As asas vão crescer bem mais tarde. Eles cortaram ela bem na gema de crescimento. Quanto ao controle de veneno vai depender da disposição do Yonbi.

_"ñ dá pra beijar (nem fazer algo + interessante) desse jeito! ÒÓ  
gaara: co-como assim? ¬/¬  
yue: vai dizer q vc ñ quer? ¬¬'  
gaara: ñ! eu...  
haku: ñ? óò  
gaara: O/O (pega haku e sai da sala)"_

Hauahauahauahauah! Pobre Hakinhu.

_"o lemom ficou muito bom, chegou a ter um toque de selvageria mas s/ esquecer todo o carinho tão característico desse casal"_

Foi difícil porque aqui eles são meio animais. Em alguns momentos tinha que ter esse toque de selvageria mesmo.

A relação KibaNeji (Parece até que eu to falando de Yaoi) é até um certo ponto engraçada. Neji é superprotetor com a prima e por isso decidiu entrar na Akatsuki (Vai aparecer por que) e Kiba gosta dela. n.n

O Orochi também vai aparecer. Também tem uma história.

* * *

**Inu**

Valeu, Inu!

Mais um capítulo! Dessa vez com GaaHaku e ItaSai. n.nb

* * *

**Uzumaki Mari**

_"esse 'ItaSai confirmado' quer dizer, o romance tbm?"_

Não sei. Só para dar uma prévia, o próximo capítulo vai ter acerto de contas Sasuke-Itachi.

É. Via a notícia da derrota no site do msn. Só lembrei de você.

Também prefiro NaruSasu. Só que aproveitei que eles são meio animais pra fazer a troca XD

* * *

**Hanna Yin-Yang**

Ainda bem que atualizou sua fic. Tá muito engraçada. Mas nada tá barrando o KakaZabu (Hauahauahauahauahauahauahaua). Ele chamando de "Minha flor" é TUDO!

É, o Haku tem esse poder de animar os outros **- Fãs do Haku quase quebrando os portões para levarem ele - **

Gaara: ò.ó** - Cria uma cúpula de terra impenetrável entre elas e Haku -**

Haku: o.o

Se cuida, Hanna!

* * *

**Vanilla Lil**

Atendido o seu pedido nessa fic, Vanilla! Na verdade houve uma transferência de pensamento porque eu também pensava nessa hipótese.

Sasuke ronronou! XD

Sasuke: Já disse que não ronrono. o///ó

E além de ronronar ainda fica manhoso. n.n

Sasuke: Ò///Ó

Abraços!

* * *

**Sasah-chan**

Não tem nada mais fofo que o yaoi mestre de Naruto. Mas esse capítulo teve margem pra outros pares.

E o Haku tá bem. Só perdeu as asas por um tempo.

Tadinho.

* * *

**lari-thekiller**

Hehehe. Infelizmente não vai dar. Eu sempre faço lemons a parte ou então em capítulos imensos. Além disso eu sou tímida. E dá muito trabalho escrevê-los. Pelo menos pra mim.

Um abraço!

* * *

**Imooto**

Ah, fica assim não. Pelo menos você gostou da fic. o.ô

Abraços, Imooto!

* * *

**Hajime Kirane-chan**

Ok, passo meu msn sim. É hamiko1010 (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com.

GaaLee é mesmo muito legal, mas quis ver como ficaria GaaHaku. Agora o ItaSai tá dando sinais!

Próximo capítulo: Acerto de contas. Imperdível!

* * *

**Camis**

Poxa, fico até feliz em saber que aquele capítulo lhe fez sentir tão bem. Sério. O próximo vai ser um pouco mais dramático por causa do acerto de contas Uchiha.

Dessa vez teve beijo GaaHaku. E Deidara cuidando do seu ruivo favorito. n.n

Até, Cami!!

* * *

**Steh **

Começo de ItaSai nesse capítulo. n.nx

Ah! Que bom que gostou do lemon! Eu fico muito cabreira quando vou fazer um lemon porque tenho medo de desandar a fic!

Que bom que esse foi aceito!

Até mais, Ste!

* * *

**Ana C**

_"Q um conselho? Bota o fuinha bebum tb! Sei lá, ele e o Sasuke são irmãos né? Vai q tem o mesmo efeito? Se tiver eu qero um Itachi bebado pra mim!"_

Hauahauahauahaua! Acho que o efeito é outro, mas seria interessante. Agora fiquei imaginando.

_"O lemon ficou muito bom! faça mais desses"_

Dá trabalho e eu sou tímida n///n

_"Posso levar o Itachi pra casa?#.# Seria muito perfeito! Prometo dar comida, carinho, banho...banho sim e pq não?u/u"_

Claro que pode! Mas cuida dele direitinho, heim! Vai ser banho de esponja? 8)

Itachi: ò.o

Ele é todo seu!


	13. Acerto de contas

- Ahr! - Hinata caiu de joelhos com a dor provocada pela coleira elétrica em seu pescoço. - Ar... Ar...

- Agora aprenderá a ter modos, Shichibi.

A voz vinha de um homem cujo rosto se escondia na penumbra.

- Eu sei tudo sobre você, mocinha. Fui um dos líderes desse projeto e não foi porque os outros morreram que ele parou.

- Ar... Ar... Naruto-kun...

- ...? - O homem respirou curioso. - O que tem aquela experiência?

- Ele... É o único que não pode ser controlado por você! - Desafiou.

De repente uma corrente elétrica emanou da coleira.

- AAAAAAAH!

Quando a corrente cessou a Téjon caiu no chão degradada.

- As experiências não têm o direito de se rebelar contra seus criadores. Tínhamos planos para vocês. - O hmem se aproximou mais das grades, mas sem tocá-las. - Não seriam apenas nove, mas centenas se fosse preciso. Só que se rebelaram como filhos desgarrados. Quiseram adotar uma natureza que não lhes pertence.

- Ar... Ar...

- Por mais que sintam dor não podemos arriscar a viver com a mudança de sentimentos de vocês. Podem nos ferir, degradar e até matar.

Hinata tentou se levantar, mas era inútil.

- É melhor termos vocês sob o nosso controle. - Prosseguiu o homem. - Mas até nisso estão nos dando problemas. As três experiências das quais implantamos o microchip se rebelaram e tivemos que descartá-la.

- ...! Sai-kun... e Haku-kun.

- Agradeça por ainda estar viva.

O homem deu meia volta, mas antes de ir alertou:

- Ainda não percebeu a eficácia dessa coleira? Achei que já estava familiarizada com ela.

- Ar.. Ar...

- Pensando bem, essa não é a que você costumava usar. Essa é ativada pelas suas vibrações nervosas. Uma simples alteração de comportamento e quando tentar ativar suas caudas ela será acionada.

- Eu estava dormindo... - Ela falou com dificuldades. - E tive pesadelos... Fui eletrocutada a noite inteira.

- Então, bons sonhos da próxima vez.

- ...

- E não ache que não tenho planos para Naruto-kun. É bom que Sasuke saiba fazer a escolha certa quando nos encontrarmos.

- ...! Sasuke-kun!

Ignorando a exclamação da bijuu, o homem foi embora deixando a Shichibi num estado deplorável para trás. Hinata fechou os olhos e cerrou os dentes com sofreguidão.

- Kiba-kun... Neji-nii-san...

**Cap. 13**

**Acerto de contas**

**-**

Naruto acordou tarde e foi descendo as escadas já bem arrumado. Seus passos corriqueiros ecoavam pelo piso de madeira da sala e atraía latidos de Akamaru e do cão de Hanna. Talvez pelo cheiro de gato impregnado no Kyuubi, ou talvez porque cães gostam de caçar raposas. De qualquer forma o loiro os ignorou e se dirigiu à cozinha para fazer o ramen instantâneo.

Não estranhava que todos tivessem saído, já eram quase onze horas.

Mal se sentou para comer quando Neji entrou na cozinha.

- _Ohayo. _- Cumprimentou rotineiro.

- Hm? - O loiro ergueu as orelhas e os olhos ao vê-lo e cortou o ramen da sua boca com os dentes. - Hm. _Ohayo_, Neji-san.

O Hyuuga se sentou à mesa e se serviu de chá preto.

- Acordou tarde também? - Perguntou o Kyuubi se vangloriando intimamente por não ter sido o único.

- Não. Gaara-kun, Kiba-kun e eu estamos arrumando as malas. Partiremos daqui a pouco.

- Ah...

Naruto apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e curvou a espinha:

- Eu sinto muito por Hinata-senpai. Queria poder ir com vocês e ajudar.

- Não será preciso. Preocupe-se com você primeiro.

- Huh? Por que diz isso?

- Porque não há razão para se preocupar com quem mal conhece. Isso não passa de uma atitude precipitada que o leva a julgar erroneamente a situação.

A princípio Neji não mirava o loiro, por isso não viu que sua frase deixou o Kyuubi levemente invocado:

- Você por acaso não gosta dela?

- ...

O Akatsuki o encarou e logo o loiro notou que aqueles olhos brancos tinham tanta presença quanto os negros de Sasuke e Itachi.

- Nunca tive escolha. Minha missão é protegê-la.

- ...!

- Pela purificação dos atos do meu clã e pela prórpia Hinata-sama.

- ...? Hinata-sama?

Neji assentiu com a cabeça:

- Sim. Ela tem uma posição superior à minha de alguma forma. A princípio meu clã não fazia questão de ter uma cobaia para o Projeto Bijuu, até o dia que Danzou-sama raptou um orfão e lhe deu nome de Sai. Ele ficou sob domínio dos militares para se tornar o Rokubi... E ser a primeira experiência de ataque.

- ...? Então é por isso que Sai é... Estranho?

- Isso depende do ponto de vista. - O Hyuuga tomou um gole do seu chá.

- ...

- De qualquer forma meu clã testemunhou os poderes da experiência de ataque e ficou deslumbrado com as habilidades de Sai. Não deu outra. Quando foi iniciado a elaboração da mistura genética número sete eu fui usado como cobaia.

As orelhas do loiro mucharam com a coita:

- Eu sei. Kiba-senpai me disse que você quase morreu.

- Hn. Pelo visto ela conta muita coisa pra ele.

- ...

- Todos da família comentavam isso sempre que podiam. Mesmo assim decidiram arriscar novamente e Hinata-sama foi a escolhida. Como deu certo com ela minha prima se tornou o centro das expectativas do clã por ser um bijuu. Imagine que está alimentando um dragão porque ele guardará seu tesouro. Esse era o papel de Hinata-sama.

Naruto acabou deixando escapar uma risada curta:

- Bem... Ela é a experiência número sete e tudo mais... Mas não acha que esta exagerando? Hinata-senpai é muito delicada e subestima os próprios poderes.

- Não é preciso ser um gênio para saber que ela não leva o menor jeito para a área militar.

- Huh? Não foi bem isso que eu disse. Hehe, mas vale do mesmo jeito. Afinal não estamos falando de Temari-san ou da vovó Tsunade, não?

Neji não respondeu de imediato. Preferiu primeiro beber mais um gole do chá:

- Mesmo com a operação de caça aos bijuus minha prima estava segura porque minha família era influente. Além do mais o comportamento dela não aparentava menor risco. Era diferente dos outros, que aos poucos se tornaram uma ameaça.

- ...? Como assim?

- Todos os bijuus. Um a um. A elite do Projeto simplesmente decidiu que os bijuus eram um risco que deveria ser controlado pelos militares, então logo se começou a recolhê-los. Por isso foi criado a ANBU. É um esquadrão especial de táticas e assassinatos e seu dever é unicamente reunir os bijuus e "limpar" todos os tipos de indícios da existência do Projeto ou as barreiras.

- ...

- Mesmo porque se os governos e civis descobrissem a existência desse projeto o nome dos envolvidos seriam manchados e eles estariam presos por ferirem o príncípio da dignidade humana. Na minha opinião eles resolveram recolher as experiências para esconderem o que fizeram.

Quando o Hyuuga voltou a mirar o Kitsune reparou que seu olhar estava distante.

- Foi por isso que sua mãe morreu, Naruto-kun.

- Eu sei. Pode continuar. - O loiro virou o rosto invocado. - Que eu saiba só Gaara deu trabalho e isso porque ele tem extinto defensivo. Acho que quando ele era criança tudo parecia ameaçador.

- Hmhum. Isso mesmo.

- E os outros? qual foi a desculpa dada para o recolherem?

- Não sei direito. O clã Uchiha chegava a ser mais que o meu e Sasuke-kun nunca deu problemas, mas quiseram entregá-lo quando ele completou oito anos. Não sei por que, mas isso acabou fazendo com que Itachi-san eliminasse o clã para salvá-lo.

Falando assim Itachi parecia um herói. O coração de Naruto deu um salto ao lembrar do motivo que o fez se arrumar e descer logo as escadas para sair.

- Suigetsu foi considerado uma experiência falha. - Prosseguiu o Hyuuga. - Assim que recebeu a mistura genética se converteu em água e não voltou ao estado normal. Não sei como aconteceu pra ele voltar, mas achavam que ele estava morto.

- ...

- A mãe de Kiba-kun ficou viúva e a família Inuzuka perdeu a credibilidade dos militares, Sai-kun cresceu como cobaia, você desde o início era procurado por ser uma experiência perdida e Haku virou um assassino.

- Epa! Pára aí! Haku virou o quê?!

- Não me pergunte como. Não me interessei em saber, mas ele matou o próprio pai.

- ...

- Até que chegou o dia em que a elite ordenou que entregassemos Hinata-sama para a preparação militar, mesmo ficando claro que ela não tem a menor vocação pra vida na caserna. Na época eu era tenente e num dos meus passeios pela base vi o que fizeram a ela.

O semblante de Neji se tornou mais sombrio e solitário:

- Eu vi... Hinata-sama foi submetida a uma série de desafios pesados e teve que sobreviver à torturas... Para ela não se rebelar colocaram uma coleira elétrica em seu pescoço e a judiaram de tal modo que atualmente minha prima substima as próprias habilidades.

- ...! Esses desgraçados... E você não fez nada?!

- No início não. - Tranquilamente tomou mais um gole do chá. - Apenas comuniquei ao clã e me arrependo até hoje por isso. Começaram uma série de desavenças entre os que eram contra e a favor do tratamento. Logo se iniciou um regime de delação e os ANBU's conseguiram fazer "desaparecer" aqueles membros que eram contra.

- ...!

O pesquisador espremeu os lábios inconformado:

- Não fiquei para ver. Chegamos ao cúmulo da densonra ao entregarmos uns aos outros para a execução, então fiz o que deveria ter feito antes Fugir com Hinata-sama e fui para a casa de Lee procurar abrigo. Você já o conhece.

- Conheço sim. - Naruto sorriu. - O sobrancelhudo.

- Gai-sensei era tutor dele e o emancipou, então morava sozinho. Enquanto me escondia lá Lee comunicou à Tenten e Gai-sensei sobre a minha situação e assim me ajudaram a escapar. Gai-sensei conhecia Kakashi-san e naquela época ele já era da Akatsuki.

- Hm...

- Por isso trabalho aqui como pesquisador. Não importa o que aconteça, ainda vejo Hinata-sama como quem está sob a minha guarda. Fui o único do clã que sobrou para protegê-la... Isso porque Hanabi é muito nova.

- Hanabi?

Pela primeira vez Neji sorriu com singelidade, fitando o próprio chá:

- É a irmã mais nova dela. Estuda em um colégio para meninas em Kumon, País do Trovão, e meu trabalho aqui a sustenta. A Akatsuki vende fórmulas de medicamentos e sedativos pra muitos laboratórios e ganha dinheiro com os _royalties._ Acredite ou não, isso nos sustenta muito bem.

- Uau. - O loiro murmurou após um longo assobio.

Quando Neji terminou de beber o resto do chá, voltou a ficar sério e olhar de forma penetrante para Naruto:

- Estava tudo escrito, Naruto-kun. Eu não fui o escolhido para dar essa honra ao clã, então me tornei o gênio do trabalho duro para compensar a minha falha. Esse era o destino.

- Por quê?

- Porque agora é meu dever proteger minha prima. Se fosse o contrário eu passaria por tudo o que ela passou e talvez não tivesse a mesma proteção. Não que Hinata-sama seja covarde, mas sempre foi muito insegura.

- ...

- ...

- Sei. - O mirou seriamente. - Eu acho que entendo.

---

-

Num dos quartos Gaara e Suigetsu terminavam de arrumar as malas, assistidos por um Haku estirado na cama de barriga para cima.

- Comprei roupas novas sim. - Relatava o Sanbi mal humorado - Já que ninguém trouxe as minhas.

- Oh, sim. Com certeza sabíamos que ía chover pedaços de Suigetsu em Hoshi para os militares de lá o encontrarem. - Gaara falou com voz seca.

- Era melhor quando aqueles caras nem sabiam que eu existia. Aposto que foram os três traíras que abriram a boca e implantaram os malditos nanochips em mim.

- Lógico que foram eles. Quem mais seria?

- Quando eu achá-los vou fazer pagarem por terem feito o Sai me evaporar. Isso porque não posso descontar no Sai.

- Você reclama muito. - Haku colocou as mãos acima do ventre e olhou para o teto enquanto o ruivo fechava a mala. - O importante é que já está aqui. Tivemos sorte, sabia?

- Quem teve sorte foi você, isso sim. Foi resgatado pelo seu amorzinho e de quebra não precisa ir para as missõ... HM! - Um monte de terra entrou de uma vez na boca de Suigetsu, fazendo-o se transformar em água pra se livrar - GAARA, SEU...!

- Isso é para você nunca mais falar isso. Não sabe nem metade do que ele passou.

- Deixa ele, Gaara. - O Yonbi falou rindo. - Você ainda vai ter mais trabalho depois já que vão fazer companhia um pro outro durante a viagem.

- Não é pior que Kiba reclamando toda hora por não termos chegado. - O ruivo fechou a mala e se sentou ao lado do Basilisco.

- Relevem o cara. É a colega de quarto dele que está desaparecida. - Suigetsu brncou.

Em segundos a porta se abriu, dando entrada a Kiba, já com uma mochila nas costas e um pacote de biscoitos caninos nas mãos.

- Já acabaram? Tsunade-sama chegará daqui a pouco para nos levar.

- Eu terminei. - Respondeu Gaara entrelaçando seus dedos nos de Haku, que ainda estava deitado.

- Ainda bem porque eu não quero me atrasar. - Mordeu um pedaço do biscoito em formato de osso.

Suigetsu indagou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas:

- Vem cá, isso não é biscoito pra cachorro?

- Eu sou meio-cão, algum problema?

- E daí? Eu sou meio sapo e não fico comendo moscas.

- Você é um bicho estranho. Uma mistura de sapo com tartaruga com humano e que vira água.

- Hei!

_"Toc Toc Toc"_

- Hm? - Os quatro olharam para a porta.

- _Espero que já tenham terminado_. - Neji falava detrás da madeira. - _Não temos muito tempo._

- Eu já estou pronto. - Kiba abriu a porta e se juntou ao Akatsuki.

- Tá, minha mala também tá aqui. - Suigetsu falou pegando suas coisas. - Gaara também tá pronto, Neji-kun.

- Então vamos.

Haku se levantou e fez uma pequena reverência para eles:

- Boa viagem. Nos mandem notícias o mais rápido possível e correremos até vocês.

- Se cuide primeiro. - Gaara falou mansamente enquanto pegava a mão do Yonbi e trazia para perto do próprio queixo. - E boa sorte na operação.

- Não vai ser tão difícil. É só ver a área do meu cabelo que foi cortado. Dá para sentir uma cicatriz.

- Mesmo assim... Boa sorte.

O ruivo beijou-lhe a mão e depois juntou seus lábios aos do Yonbi num beijo mais envolvente que o primeiro.

Kiba e Neji abriram a boca perplexo:

- O que...?

- Não perguntem. - Falou Suigetsu os empurrando para fora.

---

-

Longe dali.

Naruto desceu as escadas para o subsolo correndo e pagou sua passagem na estação de metrô. Entretanto parou tudo o que fazia ao se surpreender com a visão de Sai num dos bancos de concreto.

- ...?

Ao ver o loiro o Rokubi ergueu as sobrancelhas:

- Naruto-kun?

- _Ohayo_, Sai... Hm... O que faz aqui?

- ... - Encolheu os ombros. - Observando.

- Observando o quê?

- Os humanos. Aqui tem bastante deles para eu estudar.

- ...?

Naruto torceu o nariz e fechou a boca desconfortável. Tinha algo muito importante para fazer, era verdade, mas a situação de Sai lhe deixou curioso.

Por isso ao invés de pegar o metrô se sentou ao lado do primo.

- Estudando o que?

- O comportamento dos humanos.

- ... - Olhou interessado para o movimento. - Mas... Cada pessoa se comporta de um jeito diferente, cara.

- ...

- Você não precisa observar os humanos para agir como um. Isso é algo que simplesmente flui porque você também é meio-humano.

- Mas não é a mesma coisa.

O Rokubi abaixou a cabeça lentamente, de uma maneira que ascendeu um aperto no Kitsune.

- Humanos são estranhos, Naruto-kun.

- Huh?

- ... - Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. - O livro disse que os amigos desabafam uns para os outros e também dão conselhos.

- E...?

- Você agora é meu amigo e eu preciso de um conselho.

- ...!

Muita coisa aconteceu na vida de um certo Kitsune em menos de um mês. Três pessoas diferentes lhe roubaram um beijo, uma tentou roubar e uma quis ao menos tentar (Isso se Sasuke estiver falando a verdade sobre Hinata), virou uma pessoa importante, ganhou dinheiro, arranjou um namorado e agora servia de _conselheiro_.

Nunca pensou que algum dia alguém gostaria de ouvir uma opinião sua.

- Er... Certo, um conselho. Hm... Eu não sou a melhor pessoa pra fazer isso, mas...

- ...

- Ahn... Sobre o que quer falar?

- Itachi-san.

- QUEM?!

- Ele me beijou porque eu pedi pra que ele curasse meus problemas de dores no corpo.

- ...!!

Definitivamente Itachi era louco. E podia dar sua cara a tapa que ele fez aquilo pela semelhança do Rokubi com o irmão caçula.

- Isso é bom ou é mau? - Indagou Sai inexpressivo. - Depois ele foi embora, então não pode ter sido bom.

- S... Sei.

- Só que eu não acho que foi mau porque eu gostei.

- ...!

Os olhos de Sai encontraram os do loiro e Naruto ficou branco. Como Itachi desceria a tando? A menos que...

Seu receio ficava cada vez mais latente.

- Naruto-kun, será que eu não beijo bem?

- Quê!? - O raciocínio do loiro foi cortado bruscamente.

- Os humanos se importam com isso e Itachi-san é um ser humano.

- Q... Que idiotice! Não tem nada haver com beijo!

- Não?

- Não! Ahn... Olha, eu vou resolver uma coisa agora, mas... Ahn... Eu posso falar com Itachi se você quiser.

O que estava dizendo?

- Para perguntar por que ele foi embora sem falar nada?

- Sim! Anm... É! É isso!

- ...

- O outro metrô! Tenho que ir.

- Aonde va...?

Tarde demais. Antes que Sai terminasse a frase o loiro pulou para dentro do transporte.

---

* * *

**Iwa. País da Terra.**

Era uma cidade montanhosa e altamente desenvolvida. Num subsolo de variados arranha-céus havia uma câmara metálica de acesso restrito aos conhecedores de sua existência. Lá dentro estava um dos bijuus desgarrados.

A pele de cobra estava estacionada seca num canto qualquer enquanto Orochimaru permanecia sentado em um canto da câmara, ainda com a pele nova úmida e sem marcas. Seu rosto estava suado e seus cabelos cobriam parte dele.

- Mais um ciclo de vida. - Ele sussurrava maniacamente, mas com a voz cansada. - Mais um ciclo de sobrevivência.

- Senhor Orochimaru...

- Mais um ciclo de vida. Kukukukuku...

Kabuto colocou a maleta ao lado do Hachibi e pegou uma seringa para lhe injetar uma droga:

- Está perdendo a lucidez. Vou ter que lhe dar uma medicação mais forte.

- Mais um ciclo de sobrevivência...

- Toda vez que o senhor troca de pele seu comportamento se torna instável. Só que dessa vez parece mais fora de si.

Os olhos de cobra de repente o fitaram.

- É uma comemoração, Kabuto-kun. Kukukukuku...

- ...

- Essa mistura quer me matar, mas não vai conseguir... A Akatsuki não conseguiu resolver o problema porque querem proteger aqueles moleques.

- Mas agora perdemos todos. Suigetsu-kun fugiu, Sai-kun saiu de controle e Haku-kun se tornou um perigo para nós. Só temos a Shichibi conosco.

- E ainda bem que não fizeram a operação nela. Será minha cura. Descobrirei como o corpo de um bijuu funciona para criar uma contra-mistura e me livrar dessa vida de demônio.

- ...

- Não deu certo com Naruto-kun porque ele se rebelou. Kukukuku... Quem manda quererem dissecar uma experiência puramente ofensiva.

- Senhor Orochimaru... O líder vai saber o que fazer.

O médico baixou o olhar sério e injetou o conteúdo da seringa.

---

* * *

**Taki**

Foi realmente com surpresa que o general Sarutobi recebeu aquela pergunta. De pé e com as mãos atrás das próprias costas observava um Naruto nervoso, mexendo no globo terrestre da estante.

- Estranho nos pedir para ver nossos relatos sobre os bijuus mencionados pela sua mãe.

- ...

- Por que essa vontade de vasculhar as fichas dos seus primos?

- Por que não poderia? Vocês vasculharam. - O loiro colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça vermelha e olhou para o velho. - Bem... Não que eu queria saber de tudo sobre eles. Hehehe. Só quero... Saber umas coisinhas.

- Hm Que "coisinhas"?

- Ahn... Umas coisinhas sobre... Uchiha Sasuke.

- ...! Não está gostando dele também, está?

- ...! Como assim? A popularidade dele já chegou até aqui?

Sarutobi olhou arrependido por ter deixado o comentário escapar.

- Era tanta gente assim afim dele, vovô?

Mas agora era tarde demais pra ficar calado. O general virou de costas e olhou para a paisagem da janela:

- Você viu o vídeo, Naruto-kun, e sua mãe tem razão, a aparência do garoto ajudou para a escolha do Nibi porque é muito bela. Além do mais é uma experiência-espiã e vivia chamando a atenção sem querer das pessoas. Meninas e até mesmo meninos ficavam sem jeito perto dele.

- ...

- Muitos gostavam daquele menino. - Sarutobi falou mais para si do que para Naruto, fazendo o loiro ter que prestar mais atenção nos devaneios. - Só que era um amor infantil ou somente admiração. O que a mãe dele tinha já era uma obsessão por ele.

- ...? A mãe?

- Sim. Mikoto... Alguns diziam que ela não só protegia o filho com unhas e dentes como também tinha ciumes dele com outras pessoas. Um ciúme que chegava a ser doentio.

- Então ela queria o filho só para ela?! - Inquiriu perplexo.

- Hm? - Olhou para o Kyuubi como se tivesse acabado de percebê-lo ali.

- Me conte mais sobre ela, vovô. Tem uma coisa que eu preciso saber.

---

* * *

A tarde chegou fria na capital. Neji, Kiba, Gaara e Suigetsu já haviam viajado depois de um atraso no vôo e pelo visto o resto da Akatsuki foi com eles.

Pelo menos era o que Sasuke achava.

Depois de um treinamento matinal nas montanhas de Taki o Nibi voltou para a casa de Hanna e agradeceu por aqueles dois cachorros não estarem lá para lhe importunar com aqueles latidos.

Entrou na casa e mal fechou a porta quando viu o irmão de pé no lado oposto do cômodo.

- ...!

O caçula lhe olhou cauteloso e lentamente as orelhas e caudas de gato se ativaram enquanto sua mão descansava na katana.

- Demorou, _otouto_. - O mais velho falava num tom frio e ameaçador.

- O que você quer?

De repente Itachi se aproximou do bijuu e antes que Sasuke atacasse, o irmão prendeu seus braços com as mão e o empurrou contra a parede, beijando-o em seguida. Sasuke se contorceu e mordeu fortemente os lábios do irmão em reação, fazendo-o sangrar e se afastar rapidamente.

- Arh! - O Nekomata tentou se afastar, mas o irmão o prendeu com o próprio corpo.

- Está cada vez mais arisco... Como o felino que sempre foi.

Sasuke o mirou com ódio:

- Solte-me.

- Impossível, _otouto_. Estou com saudades. Estou com desejo e ódio.

- ...

- Dessa vez não vou ser bonzinho. Você merece sofrer por ter me abandonado.

O mais velho puxou os cabelos do Nekomata e bejou seu pescoço, mas o Nibi rapidamente abriu o terceiro olho e uma espada atravessou o ventre de Itachi sem dó.

- GARH...!!

O sangue começou a escorrer pela roupa do Akatsuki e Sasuke rapidamente se afastou. Entretanto quando a alma invocada desapareceu o Nibi mãomirou o ferido com remórcio, mas sim com pura raiva.

- Agora chega!

- Ar... Ar...

- Vou lhe matar agora, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça! - Avançou novamente com a lâmina.

O primogênito se esquivou para o lado e desembainhou sua katana defletindo o ataque. Tentou puxar o mais novo pelo braço, mas este abriu a boca e soltou uma bola de fogo, fazendo o mais velho se preocupar em esquivar.

- ...! - Itachi saltou para trás e segurou o ventre, tentando conter o sangramento.

Sasuke se encheu de ódio e de repente as duas caudas de gato se moveram e vinte almas surgiram munidas de espadas cercando o mais velho. Itachi engoliu ar e as vinte pessoas cravaram lâminas em seu corpo de uma vez.

- AAAAAAARH!

-

Perto dali Naruto corria desesperado de volta para casa, temendo que o pior acontecesse. A raiva de Sasuke tranbordaria a qualquer momento e cabia a ele colocar o namorado a par da situação antes de fazer qualquer escolha.

-

Sangue. Corpo.

O chão recebia as marcas de sangue oruindas do corpo pregado na parede pelas pelas espadas fincadas nele. Itachi parecia um boneco preso por alfinetes e mantinha um estado de semi-consciência.

Abriu os olhos com a sensação de que estava envolvido por núvens negras. Estava tonto e sua cabeça zunia, mas conseguiu identificar a imagem borrada do irmão à sua frente.

- Sa... Suke...

- Ksc!

Sasuke cerrou os dentes dominado pelo ódio:

- Ainda está vivo.

- ...

- Você deixou o ódio crescer em mim.

- Sasuke... - Queria continuar, mas sua voz e sua mente se esvaía.

- Depois de ter estragado a minha vida ainda quer dizer algo?

- ...

Sasuke pegou a prórpia lâmina e se preparou para decaptar o irmão.

- Não ficará mais vivo pra me incomodar!

"SASUKE, NÃO!"

- ...!

A lâmina ficou rente ao pescoço de Itachi quando Sasuke olhou rapidamente para o lado e deu de cara com Naruto. O loiro estava pálido e suava frio enquanto olhava assustado para a cena.

- Não faz isso, _teme_! Larga isso, por favor!

- ...

O Nibi o mirou instantaneamente enraivecido enquanto Itachi mantinha o olhar estava distante. O sangue caía de sua boca e de seu ventre enquanto seu estado misturava perplexidade e ausência. Lentamente o Akatsuki baixou a cabeça até ficar incosciente.

Sasuke cerrou os dentes e seus olhos transbordaram ódio, mas havia algo estranho neles. Naruto não soube se foi o medo ou se a experiência número dois estava realmente prestes a chorar.

- Não o defenda, idiota! - A voz saiu mais grave que o normal.

- ...!

- Eu preciso terminar o que comecei! - Impôs secamente. - Não me importa o que você pensa. Já vi que não se importa com o que aconteceu. Isso porque não entende.

- Não! Não entendo porque não vivi, mas sei que você sofreu muito

- Então por que está o defendendo?

Naruto espremeu os lábios com sofreguidão. Não queria dizer para o Uchiha, mas se não dissesse a dor de Sasuke ía triplicar pela culpa de ter matado o irmão.

- Por favor, me escute, Sasuke... Essa vingança não vai lhe levar a lugar algum.

- ...

- Pode reconstruir sua vida... Você tem aos outros e tem a mim.

- Não é o suficiente.

- ...!

- Não é suficiente ter você. Não é o suficiente porque nunca vou ser feliz convivendo com essas lembranças.

O Nekomata fechou o terceiro olho e contemplou com ódio a imagem do irmão pregada na parede.

- Você não esteve no meu lugar, Naruto. - Apontou novamente a katana. - Não passou pelo que eu passei... Nem viu o que eu vi. Eu prefiro abrir mão de você e de tudo o que passamos do que ficar com essa lembrança!

Apontou novamente a espada e se preparou para decaptar, sem dó, o irmão.

- VOCÊ O HIPNOTIZOU QUANDO CRIANÇA!

- ...!

- VOCÊ O HIPNOTIZOU E ESSE EFEITO NUNCA FOI CORTADO!

- ...!!

-

A sensação é de que se estava num desenho e o cenário se desfizesse por completo, restando só o vazio. Os olhos de Sasuke pareciam vidros e seu rosto mais pálido que o normal. Por um momento era como se nada o rodeasse, nem mesmo Itachi ou Naruto.

O Nekomata não gritou, nem chorou. Ficou mudo e estático, enquanto sua mão soltava a katana trêmula e horrorizada:

- D... Do que você está falando?

- ... - Naruto o fitava com remórcio.

- Eu só aprendi a hipnotizar na puberdade, idiota.

- Não, Sasuke. Você aprendeu a_ controlar_ na puberdade. Quando você era criança seu irmão cuidava de você assim como sua mãe porque seu pai vivia distante. Você exigia atenção dos dois.

- ...!

- E esse desejo de tê-los por perto... O fez hipnotizá-los sem querer. Sua mãe também o amava mais do que um filho. Eu fiquei sabendo. Me disseram que ela tinha uma obsessão por você e lhe fazia carícias que normalmente não se faz numa criança.

A frase soou nos seus ouvidos como se fosse proferida de sua mente.

Gradativamente uma sensação avassaladora tomou conta do peito de Sasuke, ainda mais forte da que teve quando viu sua família morta quando criança.

Então tudo fora culpa dele.

---

-

---

- Eu sabia que ele era um assassino. - Tsunade falou sentida com a situação. - Sabia que ele matara todo o clã por causa do irmão... Mas não fazia idéia dessa paixão.

Algumas horas depois não havia mais sangue pelo local. Nem mesmo parecia que uma batalha se travou. Itachi estava internado numa das salas, recebendo os cuidados de Tsunade e sendo assistido por Naruto. O quarto estava mergulhado na penumbra do anoitecer, ressaltando os olhos vazios do loiro para o paciente adormecido.

- Ainda não sei como Sasuke-kun pôde se calar.

- Ele só confundiu os sentimentos. - O Kyuubi respondeu melancólico. - Até mesmo os humanos fazem isso. Só que chega um dia em que os sentimentos se esclarecem e passamos a entendê-los com mais facilidade.

- ...

A médica olhou momentaneamente para Naruto, mas voltou a mirar o paciente.

- Não foi culpa do Sasuke, vovó Tsunade.

- ...

- Toda criança quer atenção. Todas querem que seus entes queridos as ame. A maior prova disso é que elas sempre têm ciúmes quando ganham um irmãozinho.

- Hunf. Eu sei, Naruto.

- ...

- Uchiha Fugaku era um soldado de elite. Colocar o filho para ser um super-soldado era mais que uma vitória. Mas ele percebeu que Sasuke-kun estava fora de controle e acho que quando descobriu o incesto ficou desesperado. Tentou se livrar do problema.

- Grrr. Sasuke não é um problema!

- ...

- Não importa o que aconteça, os pais não podem fazer isso com os filhos! O Sasuke não pediu pra ser um bijuu!

- Eu sei disso, rapaz. Mas quem sabe o que se passou pela cabeça de Fugaku quando viu a esposa e o filho mais velho dominados.

- Ksc!

O loiro cerrou os punhos e saiu da sala.

-

No corredor havia duas experiências encostadas na parede. Sai rapidamente voltou a atenção para o Kitsune quando Haku lhe cutucou:

- Naruto-kun!

- Huh? Ah, não se preocupem. - Coçou a cabeça sem jeito. - Ele está bem... Bom, pelo menos tá inteiro. Sem nenhum pedaço faltando.

- ...

- Ainda não entendi por que Sasuke-kun fez isso. - Haku tocou no próprio queixo pensativo. - Ele não o faria por nada.

Naruto abaixou a cabeça tentando esconder a expressão indignada, mas não teve sucesso. Não na frente de Haku.

- Você sabe o motivo, não? - O Yonbi inquiriu.

- Sei, mas não posso dizer.

- ...Entendo.

- ...? Entende?

- Sim. Eu acho que Sasuke-kun é a pessoa que você quer proteger.

- Heim?

O Basilisco sorriu serenamente:

- Sim. E você é a pessoa que Sasuke-kun escolheu proteger. Eu percebi quando ele se colocou na sua frente quando atiraram o balaço... E agora você o previniu de se arrenpeder por matar Itachi-san.

- ...

- Mesmo sabendo que aquilo era letal, ele esqueceu tudo para salvar você... E agora você zela por ele.

- _S... Senpai..._

Sai olhou para o teto, aparentemente pensativo:

- Há grande risco do Sasuke-kun ir embora, não é mesmo?

- Huh? Quê? - Naruto engoliu ar.

- O que houve com Itachi-san... Ele tem coragem de continuar convivendo no mesmo ambiente que o irmão?

- ...!

- Acho melhor tomarmos cuidado porque... Sasuke-kun pode fugir. Não vai ser fácil conviver com essa culpa.

- ...!

Haku meramente deu de ombros, sério:

- Sasuke-kun não está fazendo nada demais. No fundo todos nós queremos fugir dessa situação, Sai.

- Mas é arriscado.

- Mesmo assim. Acho que temos que respeitar a decisão dele. Não acha, Naruto-kun?

- ...

O loiro respirou fundo e conteve as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

- Obrigado, Haku.

- Hm? Por quê?

- Por dizer isso. - Sorriu.

- ...

Mesmo sem entender, o Basilisco sorriu com ternura.

---

* * *

A noite apresentava mais núvens que estrelas. 

Sasuke não saíra do quarto desde o incidente. Na escuridão do ambiente permanecia sentado na rópria cama, com a cabeça encostada na parede e o olhar para algum ponto do além. A keiko-gi e a hakama continuavam manchadas de sangue e o rosto sereno como a noite. Se antes se sentia pesado, querendo se livrar de um fardo, agora se sentia levando uma constante corrente elétrica que ía do esôfago até o umbigo.

A porta se abriu, mas o Uchiha não se deu ao trabalho para ver quem era. Apenas olhou com desprezo para o bijuu que havia entrado e sentado com uma tigela de comida à sua frente. Naruto exprimia algo que o Nibi nunca o vira exprimir.

- Trouxe o seu jantar.

- Hn. Não quero comer. - Murmurou. E só então percebeu que sua voz estava triste.

- Não comeu nada desde o café da manhã.

- Qualquer um na minha situação perderia o apetite.

Não percebeu que o Kyuubi apertara a tigela com força.

- Eu sei que foi minha culpa. Não devia ter falado pra você.

- Mas falou e nada vai mudar isso.

- Tsc. Me desculpe, Sasuke, mas não quis que cometesse um erro. Você descobriria mais cedo ou mais tarde e se sentiria pior por ter matado seu irmão.

- ...

- Eu não queria contar. Se eu pudesse... Eu tirava toda essa dor de você.

- Mas você não pode.

De repente o Uchiha lhe fitou e abriu um sorriso ferino, cheio de sarcasmo. Um sorriso que funcionou como uma espada no peito do Kitsune:

- Eu era tão mimado que hipnotizei minha mãe e meu irmão para tê-los só para mim. Meu pai tinha razão. A culpa do incesto foi toda a minha porque não passo de uma aberração.

- ...!

- Ele sabia que eu devia ter sido entregue aos militares.

- Do que você tá falando!? Isso não era motivo pra entregá-lo! Nunca!

- Por que não?

O loiro cerrou os dentes enraivecido, enquanto o Uchiha baixava o olhar com melancolia:

- Agora lembro... Dos tipos de carícias que minha mãe fazia. Mas Itachi foi mais longe.

- ...

- Desista de mim, Naruto. Porque senão eu faço da sua vida um inferno como farei a de todos que se colocarem a minha volta.

- Grrr. PÁRA com isso!

Apesar da ira do Kyuubi, o Nibi permaneceu inexpressível.

- Você é uma boa pessoa, Sasuke! Sei que você deve ter sofrido muito porque viveu uma relação carnal da pior forma, mas eu sei que você fez isso sem querer e esse incidente não faz de você um mosntro!

- Não? - Inquiriu com desprezo.

- Huh!

- Por que não?

- PORQUE NÃO, SUA BESTA!

- ...

Finalmente os olhos de Sasuke se chocaram com Naruto, percebendo a expressão de fúria e determinação emanada dos olhos do outro:

- Monstros não agem como você age,_ teme_! Monstros não fazem o que você faz!

- ...

- Está sempre preocupado com os outros! Sempre tenta ajudar! Você não gosta de saber que alguém está só, não reclama quando temos que resgatar os nossos primos, não partiu para cima de Sai nas termas porque sabia que ele tenta agir como um ser humano, tentou ajudar Gaara, está sempre preocupado em cuidar de mim e odeia falsidade!

Sasuke engoliu o ar surpreso.

- Até mesmo as almas que carrega no seu terceiro olho...! Pensa que eu não sei? Você se sentia tão só que quis sua família de volta de qualquer jeito! Por isso que aprendeu a manejar a katana! Para proteger as almas que você carrega porque são seus entes queridos!

- ...!

Foi de forma instantânea que o semblante do Nekomata mudou. Sua boca estava semi-aberta, seus olhos ressaltados e seu rosto lavado pelas palavras do loiro, que o fitava ainda furioso. O rosto de Naruto estava vermelho e sofrido

- Uma pessoa como você não pode ser um monstro, sua grande besta! Monstros não são assim! Monstros não são tão protetores quanto você! Monstros não dizem tantas coisas boas em pequenos gestos como você tá sempre fazendo!

Naruto se apoiou em um dos joelhos e abraçou Sasuke bruscamente.

- ...!

- Então pára de falar besteiras ou vou usar as minhas caudas para arrebentar todas as suas cordas vocais!

- ... Na... Ruto...

Se pudesse ver o rosto do Nekomata teria notado que ele mantinhas os olhos ressaltados enquanto uma lágrima escorregava solitária e teimosa pelo rosto pálido.

-

**Continua

* * *

**

Ps: EMOcionante n.n 

**Uchiha Gih**

Calma... Sempre ouvi dizer que se Deus não realiza nosso desejo mais intenso é porque certamente tem algo melhor no caminho.

Acredite no seu gênio criador, fía. n.nb

* * *

**Ana Haku-chan**

Prooonto! O problema do Itachi foi desvendado. Ele não é um insano de natureza. Ele virou um XD

Não era bem isso o que o Sasuke esperava. 8(

* * *

**Inu**

Que bom que gostou do ItaSai! 8) E realmente eu não poderia deixar o SaiNaruSai faltar. Essa cena quando foi bolada TINHA que ser postada XP (É que ade algumas cenas eu desisto).

Fãs do Sasuke ronronando! Simplesmente fofo!

Abraços!

* * *

**Nana-chan**

GaaHaku realmente conquistou, mas o capítulo foi mais voltado pro acerto de contas (Por isso foi mais restrito). Para revelar de uma vez o problema do Itachi.

_"Coitado do Naruto parece até que o Itachi usou o Mangekyou nele!!"_

Ele olhou daquele jeito porque sua mente trabalhou a mil e ele se perguntou mentalmente se havia chances de Sasuke ter hipnotizado o irmão. Sabe aqueles pensamentos que a gente tem sem querer e depois acabam nos deixando com a pulga atrás da orelha? Pois é.

_"Aliás que pegada essa do Itachi hein! Nossa! Sai ta se fartando!"_

Tadinho do Sai. Humanos são muito complicados.

* * *

**Larry A. K. McDowell**

Gatos realmente lembram o Sasuke. Não só porque o clã Uchiha é guardado por gatos como também porque Sasuke é fofo! 8D

_"E o Sai agarrando o Naruto? XDD  
Eu achei divertido. ..'  
Naru-chan tá conseguindo bastante admiradores também, hein? XD Sasuke que se cuide! X"_

Não dá. O Naruto só tem olhos pro Sasuke. Tirando ele tem a Sakura, mas o resto não tem chance (Loironho difícil tambpem XD)

Mais outro capítulo! Espero que esteja bom.

* * *

**Lucia almeida martins**

Agora vão querer a Hinata.

_"lúcia: nao fica assim sasuke todos os gatos quando gostam de um carinho eles ronroram para seus donos"_

Hauahauahauahaua! Naruto dono do Sasuke? Isso mexeria com o ego dele, não?

Putz. Eu não sabia que você é SasuSaku. o.ô

Aliás, uma pergunta. Você é brasileira?

Abraços.

* * *

**Vanilla Lil**

_"Me lembrou minha gatinha, quando dormia sobre meu estômago e quase me matava sem ar no meio da noite  
Só valia a pena pq ela ronronava 8D"_

Também tenho uma gatinha. A Mafaldinha. Também vale a pena sentir ela ronronar n.n mesmo que ela dormisse em cima da minha barriga ou da minha costa ¬¬

"Todo dia, toda hora, eu fico entrando no ff pra procurar atualização de Projeto Biju TT"

Eu não quero estimular vícios, mas aí vai um capítulo diretamente do forno pra você! n.n

Um abraço, Vanilla! 8)

* * *

**xX KiTSunE Xx**

Não teve SasoDei dessa vez XD

"aparece com um bonequinho do Sasu-neko que ronrona"

Bonequinhos do Nekosasu que ronronam! AAAAH!! Vão fazer mais sucesso que a Barbie noiva!! VAMOS FICAR RICAS!

Sim, sim, a Mari faria um ItaSai perfeito. Se ela quiser dou todo o apoio.

"Como fazer um lemon humano x dragão?"

Não faço a mínima idéia. ô.o

Mas como bijuu x bijuu tem reverzamento ou múltiplo ato... Sai é um bijuu XD

Tá legal, to começando a falar muita besteira.

_"Haamiko-san, sua fic tem poderes o.o'  
Eu dexei d ler o sétimo livro do Harry Potter pra lê-la"_

Sério?!? Minha obra chega aos pés da magnífica, super, esplendorosa, salve salve (Apesar de ter cagado com o quinto livro e se transformado numa serial killer ¬¬) J.K? Ganhei meu dia, Kit!!

"E HAMIKO-SAN, VOCÊ ESTÁ FUGINDO DA MINHA PERGUNTA FAZ UNS TRES REVIEWS ÇÇ  
OQ VAI ACONTECER COM O DANNA!?"

Eu... Não posso... Dizer... X( **- Fecha a prórpia boca com um zíper.**

* * *

**RaposaVermela**

_"E é verdade, com o Jyraia qualquer um vira um bêbado"_

Hauahauahauahaua! Sasuke deveria sair com ele mais vezes.

_"Eles vão resgatar a Hina-chan /o/  
Q bom-Q-bom-Q bom  
Ela é fofa d mais pra fica do lado do feio do tio Orochimaru"_

É. Ela ainda não foi microchipada. n.nx Mas tá com uma coleira de alta tensão no pescoço.

_"O Ita vai abusar do Sai xx (essa frase fico engraçada xD)"_

Não. Ele foi embora porque Sai não é Sasuke. Por isso Sai ficou tristinho.

Mas é claro que o Naruo não ía falar o verdadeiro motivo pra ele (Não depois de ter dito que gostou do beijo).

"Wa, o Sasu é um vingador èé  
E eu sabia q ele ia c uke xD  
(pelo menos meio uke, né xD)"

Hauauahauahau! Isso porque aqui são meio animais. Num limão convencional (Os Seguidores) ele ía ser uke. XP

E Sasuke é fofo. Eu adoro esse jeito vingador, solitário, mas que entrega e se derrete como cubo de gelo no Saara pelo primeiro nove caudas que aparece.

_"Ele ronronou. Q lindu x3_

_Aposto q c ele ficar bem bêbado, ao quadrado do q ele tava(pobre do figado dele oõ)ele mia pro Naruto 8D"_

Naruto: Ahm... ô.o

Sasuke: Nem pense ò///ó

* * *

**Sasah-chan**

Problema do Itachi solucionado.

Por essa ninguém esperava.

Mas quem tá triste agora é o Sai. ó.ò

Ele tá carente.

* * *

**Camis**

_"Ahn! Mas vc ainda me faz ter um troço lendo essa fic ! Imaginei o sasuke ronronar . Isso abala qualquer estrutura emocional !"_

Sim!!! - **Se pendura em Sasuke e começa a brincar com as orelhinhas**. - Oxi, coisa cute!

_"Eu já te disse que adoro o Sai?Sei lá, ele é diferente e o jeito dele é ...non sei explicar xD Espero que ele treine bem o poder de Sedução com o Itachi (que podia esquecer o Sasuke por alguns minutos e se focalizar no Sai-kun! )"_

Bem, o Itachi ta curado. O Sasuke disse há alguns capítulos que o efeito corta depois de uma agressão física ou psicológica e mais degradado que isso ele não pôde ficar. o.ô

_"Deidei! Eu vi um video no Youtube chamado Deidara Card Captors ! Achei tão fofo e tão bem feitinho xD"_

Sério? Vou já procurar.

_"Ahn! E a Hinata , vc vai coloca-la com quem?( eu jah te perguntei isso o.0 ?)"_

Hehehe. Vou fugir de Hyuugacest nessa fic (Apesar d'eu trabalhar com esse par ele não rola aqui).

Abraços!

* * *

**Uchiha Kt 8D**

_"cara, eu quase vomitei quando vi o bejo GaaHaku ee'"_

Ops. Você não gosta de GaaHaku. **- Gota -**

_"e gritei quando o Itachi bejo o Sai"_

Haja fôlego. XD

_"O Itachi ja cato o Sasu e o Sai, agora soh falta eu èé7"_

Hauahauahauhaua! Tó! Cuida dele nesse final de semana. n.nb

Abraços!

* * *

**Imooto**

Pode deixar. Já que gosta de ItaSai eis um pouco de Sai desolado e Itachi desencantado.

Tem que agradecer ao Naruto por esse yaoi não ser extinto da fic 8)

_"... Bom, mudando de assunto... É claro que a lemon foi aprovada \o/ Teve tanto NaruSasu quanto SasuNaru!! (vive brigando com a irmã para ver quem é o seme e quem é o uke)"_

Hehehehe! Algumas vezes não me importo com isso, mas tem algumas que não consigo ler com semes e ukes de comportamentos alterados. O pior (E essa é uma confissão pessoal) era a época do Milo de Escorpião "ai-não-me-toque". Se bem que eu lia os ukes do Milo pervertido desde que ele continuasse pervertido.

_"Mas, perae! Como assim, sem mais lemon?! OO Por que não vai mais ter lemon?! Lemon é legal"_

Hauahauahaua! Que bom que gostou, mas o lemon quebra o andamento da fic. Em Os Seguidores teve que ser num capítulo a parte e em PB deixou o capítulo muito grande. Se tiver gente usando a imaginação pra escrever lemons dos outros eu faço uma coletânea deles e dou o link. n.n

* * *

**Uchiha Danii-chan**

Pois é, mas pra eles os Bijuus são um risco e mesmo que tenham sentimentos e sintam dor isso deve ser desconsiderado em prol dos benefícios para a humanidade.

_"meldels ! agoora todo mundo deu de ficar afim do naruto xD  
sasuke e naruto. a dupla que apaiixona todo mundo"_

Podes crer! Por isso que ficam tão fofos juntos!

_"nossa. o sai é muito³ sexy :x  
'- Só que você mexe com a minha cabeça.'  
isso foi.. sexy :D"_

É verdade. Sorte do Sasuke que Naruto é fiel. û.û

_"ele beijou o sai ! o MEU sai u.u  
tudo bem, tudo bem. eu supero xD"_

Mas ele magoou SEU Sai. E agora? O que você vai fazer?

Itachi: Não istiga, Hamiko-san ò.ó

_"naruto foi grosso com o itachi, mas ele mereceu mano !  
ele acha que é amor e talz. mas sei lá, acho que ele nao sabe muito bem das coisas_

eiitaa o.o  
por que o naruto disse essas coisas ?  
o que vai aconteceer ? "

Pois é. Quando o Naruto disse que ele era obsecado pelo irmão veio a possibilidade de Sasuke o ter hipnotizado da mesma forma que fez com ele. Afinal se Naruto quase matou um coleguinha e Gaara se descontrolava por que com Sasuke seria diferente?

Mas a sova que Itachi levou foi tanta que já deve tá curado ò.ób

* * *

**Ana C**

_"Q historia é essa do fuinha desistir do Sasuke tão fácil?  
Itachi: Já q não tem Sasuke vai com a copia dele mesmo!n.nb"_

Hauahauahauahauahau! **- Se rolando no chão de tanto rir. -** Hauahauahauahauahau! Ahá! Ahá... AHAUAHAUAUAHAUAHAUA!

Sai: -.- **- Gota -**

Itachi tava hipnotizado, por isso não conseguia se controlar. Agora se ele realmente gostava do irmão e o queria já fica a critério dos leitores. n.n

Amei a minific. n.nb

* * *

**0Danny0**

"cara ,o limão foi ...;; lindo,maravilhoso ,delicioso,de mais , babante!"

Dá até vontade de fazer mais... Epa! Xô tentação! Ò.Ó

"e,uma pergunta basica, XD de onde vc tirou saco/vontade/inspiração pra fazer?"

O que? A fic ou o lemon?

Um abraço!

* * *

**Thai Shiroi**

Não respondi?

Estranho, eu respondo todos.

_"Uhu, vou agarrar o primeiro que eu ver e botar a culpa no livro.  
Quem sabe funciona?"_

Com o Sai funcionou. Mas você tem que fazer aquela cara de "não sei nada sobre o mundo" dele. XP

Sai: Funciona sempre. û.û

_"Wow, fazia tempo que eu não ouvia/via a palavra nimbus para se referir a uma nuvem.  
ee/  
É uma nuvem, certo? o-o"_

É sim. Sem problemas! n.nb

* * *

**Uzumaki Mari**

1 a 0 pro Palmeiras. n.n

A boa notícia é que o ItaSai ainda não acabou. Pode continuar saltando pelo campo florido. XD

Um abraço!

* * *

-

**Vermelho **


	14. Kitsune e Shichibi

**Cap. 14**

**Kitsune e Shichibi**

-

A tigela se encontrava vazia e suja em cima do criado mudo, junto com os hashis, enquanto Sasuke, deitado nos braços de Naruto e abraçado a este, mantinha os olhos abertos e serenos, como se aquela tranqüilidade fosse um privilégio. Havia marcas nas laterais de seus olhos que denunciavam as lágrimas que por ali passaram e seu corpo permanecia amortecido com as carícias que o Kyuubi fazia em seus cabelos. Seria muito bom se descobrisse que tudo não passava de um pesadelo.

- Tudo poderia ter sido diferente. - O Nekomata murmurou rouco.

O Kitsune fitou o céu escuro pela janela. Foi a primeira coisa que o Uchiha falara após minutos de silêncio. Se lembrava de desabar tudo que sentia em cima de Sasuke e dele ter retribuído seu abraço, mesmo que agora tudo parecesse mais um fruto de sua imaginação.

O problema do Nibi eram as palavras ferinas.

Sasuke acariciava aleatoriamente a linha do peitoral do loiro como se aquilo pudesse apagar suas ofensas. A idéia de que Naruto o amava não era certa, mas sentia que se excedera nas frases. Só relaxou quando sentiu o namorado lhe abraçar mais, fazendo-o afundar o rosto em seu pescoço.

- Não fica assim, Sasuke-chan...

O loiro respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Gradativamente sentiu algo morno molhar sutilmente seu pescoço. Certamente o Nibi era orgulhoso demais para permitir que alguém o visse chorando, por isso forçava seu silêncio e continha seus soluços. Ao perceber isso, Naruto conteve a vontade de acompanhá-lo nas mágoas e concentrou forçadamente a visão nos cabelos negros enquanto o abraçava ainda mais.

- O estranho é que agora eu consigo entender _oto-san_... - Confessou Sasuke com a voz fria, ainda com os olhos escondidos no pescoço do outro. - Não concordo. Mas entendo agora.

- Não deveria concordar. - Falou o loiro revoltado. - Esse Projeto poderia não ter existido e você viveria bem com seu clã. Eu teria meus pais vivos e nós dois nos encontraríamos por acaso, como dois caras bem sucedidos que se atraíram um pelo outro. E nosso maior problema ía ser contarmos isso para nossas famílias.

- ...

- Sasuke-chan...

- Nunca desista de mim, Naruto. - Murmurou de repente.

- Huh?

- Prometa que... Mesmo que nos separemos... Mesmo que você ache outra pessoa, você não vai deixar de acreditar em mim.

- Do que você tá falando? Eu não planejo ficar com outra pessoa nem desistir de você!

- A gente nunca sabe o futuro.- Murmurou friamente. - Só quero ter certeza de que posso contar com você.

- ...!

Houve um silêncio cheio de reflexões acima das palavras ditas, contemplado pelas carícias que as caudas do loiro faziam ao roçarem na pele do Nibi. Não imaginava que, num momento como aqueles, Sasuke dissesse uma coisa tão racional. Nada garantia que um continuaria gostando do outro... Certo?

O Kitsune fechou a boca e olhou sentido para a janela ao pensar na possibilidade dos seus sentimentos por Sasuke mudarem, do mesmo jeito que os de Sakura.

- Eu prometo que nunca vou desistir de você, Sasuke-chan.

- Eu também prometo... Nunca mais vou desisti de você, como fiz hoje. - Fechou os olhos e se deixou ser abraçado mais uma vez.

---

* * *

**Suna.**

Era madrugada e ainda sim Deidara estava acordado, sentado na cama para cuidar do ruivo deitado ao seu lado. Sasori suava frio e murmurava palavras sem sentido enquanto sua pele ardia em febre.

De repente o interfone tocou e o loiro correu para atendê-lo..

- Sim?

_- Desculpe o incômodo, senhor, mas o doutor Yamato deseja subir._

- Sim, eu o chamei. Rápido. - Ordenou e desligou o interfone sem nenhuma cerimônia.

Não demorou muito para que o doutor subisse. Foi o tempo que Deidara deu duas voltas despercebidas pela sala e deu mais uma olhada em Sasori. Duas batidas na porta e logo o Akatsuki puxou a visita para dentro.

- Hei, calma! - O médico falou assim que Deidara fechou a porta.

Doutor Yamato era um homem alto, com cabelos castanhos, olhos escuros e cansados, sorriso sereno e feição gentil.

- Ainda bem que veio. Não tinha mais a quem recorrer.

- Duas da madrugada. Certamente você não tem muita opção, Deidara-kun. Nem mesmo a ANBU atenderia um pedido a esse horário, a menos que tenha um bijuu envolvido.

- Mas você não é um ANBU qualquer.

- Não precisa me lembrar. - Abriu a maleta e colocou as luvas. - Vou verificar a situação dele. Esses medicamentos vão fazer algum efeito.

- ...

-

Os ponteiros do relógio delatavam a lacuna de tempo que Deidara dormira no sofá. Foi com a mão de Yamato o balançando que acordou.

- Un?

- Já terminei, Deidara-kun.

- Un? Já? E como ele está?

- Dormindo.

- ...

- Não, não está desmaiado. Realmente está dormindo.

Yamato se sentou no sofá perpendicular ao que Deidara se deitara e inclinou a cabeça para trás.

- É melhor eu dormir aqui.

- A ANBU não vai se importar, un?

- Digo que estava rastreando dados sobre a Akatsuki... Invento uma desculpa qualquer.

- ...

- Está por dentro do que está acontecendo aos bijuus?

O loiro virou os olhos desgostoso:

- Não. Se eu entrar em contato com Tsunade-sama ela vai perguntar por mim e por Sasori e ele não se sente a vontade sabendo que há um número grande de pessoas sabendo. Apenas eu, Neji-kun e, agora, você. - Se inclinou para trás e fechou os olhos. - Mas espero que as notícias sejam boas.

- Mais ou menos. Tsunade-sama entrou em contato comigo ontem e não estava no seu melhor humor. Como se já não bastasse o Rokubi preso e totalmente descontrolado, acabaram encontrando o Yonbi preso abaixo da terra para morrer desnutrido ou sufocado.

- ...!

Foi como se um tijolo tivesse caído sobre Deidara. Yonbi... Preso... Isso quer dizer que prenderam Haku?!

- Como é? Haku-kun?!

- ...

- Como você não avisou imediatamente uma coisa dessas?

- Se eu soubesse eu avisaria, não acha?

- Grrr. Você não é um ANBU?

- Sim. E como maioria deles sou carente de informações.

- Huh?

Yamato fitou Deidara, cujos olhos azuis estavam grudados no rosto do médico:

- Tudo que sabemos é que os bijuus precisam ser controlados para não agirem por conta própria e provocarem o caos. Esse é o discurso predominante. Eu só soube do que acontecera a Sai-kun, por isso pude avisar Tsunade-sama para que pudessem entrar atraves de Zetsu-san. Quanto a Haku-kun... Eu realmente não estava ciente do que aconteceu durante a cirurgia dele.

- Pfff.

- Deve ter acontecido algo muito grotesco pra terem feito isso.

- Não defenda a ANBU, un!

- Não estou defendendo. - Yamato afirmou sem interesse. - Mas sou de lá e afirmo que não é interesse do núcleo matar os bijuus, e sim, controlá-los.

- Núcleo?

- Hmhum.

Dessa vez Yamato tirou as meias e colocou os cotovelos acima do espaldar do sofá:

- A ANBU é dividida em duas partes. O núcleo e oa resto. Somos embebedados por um discurso qualquer, mas o que realmente acontece só a ANBU-Núcleo sabe. De qualquer forma eu sei que não é interesse deles matarem os bijuus por isso Haku-kun deve ter feito algo muito grave.

- Não acredito nisso, un. Pensa que não esqueci que atiraram em Sasuke-kun quando fomos ao clube? Aquilo foi uma bala especial feita para matá-lo.

- ...

- Então? O que me diz?

- A bala... Não foi para Sasuke-kun.

- Huh?

Yamato respondera como se Deidara falasse por telefone:

- Não é intenção da ANBU matar os bijuus... Exceto o Kyuubi.

- ...! Como!?

- A experiência número nove não pode ser controlada. Talvez Hidan, Orochimaru e Kabuto tenham avisado que os nanochips não atingiram o Kyuubi e a elite resolveu destruí-lo logo.

- ...

- O plano deles é dominar os outros bijuus e matar Naruto-kun.

---

* * *

**Taki**

O dia chegou com geadas e logo o aquecedor do quarto onde o Uchiha mais velho estava internado fora ligado. Itachi estava coberto do pescoço para baixo e apresentava ataduras por todo o corpo além do soro injetado em sua veia e a máscara de aerosol presa em seu rosto. Quando abriu os olhos viu um borrão laranja, que gradativamente tomou a forma de Naruto.

- ...

O Kyuubi o mirava com uma mistura de curiosidade e remórcio enquanto mantinha os braços cruzados. Com dificuldades Itachi tirou a máscara de seu rosto para falar.

- Naruto-kun... - Murmurou sombrio.

- É. Você tá bem. Pelo menos acordou.

- ...

- Se lembra do que aconteceu?

Itachi meramente fechou os olhos e tentou respirar fundo. De repente não vira sentido em ter feito tudo o que fez com Sasuke e cada lembrança acerca do sofrimento do caçula lhe saudava como um balde de água gelada.

Ao abrir novamente os olhos, voltou a fitar Naruto.

- O que foi? - Indagou o Kyuubi.

- Eu pesquisei muito sobre você pra descobrir um modo de eliminá-lo... E agora você me salva?

- É que eu não sabia. - Naruto o mirou irritado.

- ...

- Hunf. Sasuke...

- Nossos pais simplesmente o colocaram para ser o Nibi quando descobriram sobre o Projeto Bijuu. - Falou de forma vazia.

- Huh?

- Apesar da aparência ajudar na escolha, eu ainda não sei porque decidiram que Sasuke seria o Nibi. Foi uma missão bem pesada que ele teve que carregar.

O Kitsune colocou as mãos nos bolsos e se encostou na parede.

- Você já teve o que merecia. Como você é humano essas cicatrizes não vão abandonar você nem com uma boa plástica. Vão servir de lembrança por não ter cumprido sua obrigação.

- Hn. - Olhou para o loiro friamente. - É tudo o que tem a dizer?

- Bem... Não. Eu vim aqui porque disse ao Sai que falaria com você.

- Sai-kun?

- Isso mesmo. - De repente a feição do Kyuubi se tornou mais ativa. - Você foi pra cima dele por causa da semelhança que tem com seu irmão. E agora? Como acha que ficam os sentimentos dele?

- O Rokubi é uma experiência sem emoções. - Concluiu com desprezo.

- Errado! Ele tem sim, só que ele não sabe demonstrá-las. Deve ser porque foi uma cobaia a vida toda!

- ...

- Já machucou seu irmão o suficiente. Não vai fazer isso com Sai também porque se fizer não vai ter perdão. Você já tá bastante lúcido agora.

Itachi se aconchegou mais no travesseiro e fitou mais atentamente o rapaz:

- Sabe que depois de tudo... É bem provavel que Sasuke queira ir embora.

- ...

---

-

Quando Sasuke acordou ficou mais alguns minutos sentado na cama e olhando para nada, até que reuniu forças e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Seu reflexo no espelho o mostrava com o mesmo semblante sério e alheio a tudo, como se nada tivesse acontecido na noite anterior.

Abriu a torneira para escovar os dentes.

Quando terminou de lavar as roupas se dirigiu novamente ao quarto e se pôs a arrumar suas coisas. Provavelmente Kiba daria alarme no paradeiro de Hinata e a idéia de que viajariam mais uma vez era certa.

Puxou sua mochila de cima do guarda-roupa e com ela veio uma pequena caixa que caiu direto na cabeça do Nekomata. Sasuke rapidamente se afastou e olhou feio para o objeto enquanto esfregava o couro cabeludo.

Era uma fita de vídeo enviada por Lee e Tenten.

- Hm...?

-

A sala era o único compartimento que tinha uma televisão e, talvez por prevenção, Hanna não se livrara de seu velho vídeo, mesmo com a chegada do aparelho de dvd. O Nekomata ligou a televisão e colocou a fita dentro.

Primeiro uma tela preta, com um som riscado ao fundo.

De repente a imagem aparaceu, fazendo os olhos de Sasuke se ressaltarem ligeiramente e as orelhas de gato ficarem mais erguidas. A fita mostrava uma sala com uns sete médicos em volta do corpo de Naruto, que naquela hora estava estendido na maca e apresentava a camiseta rasgada por um bisturi.

- ...!

-

_- Essa pesquisa vai nos render milhões. - Um homem de cabelos escuros e olhos pequenos falava ansioso e interessado. - Finalmente o país fará alguma coisa por mim._

_- Agora, doutor Kakuzu?_

_- Sim. Vamos começar. Você, traga a câmera mais pra perto. Precisamos mostrar a eles que esse é realmente o Kyuubi._

_- Senhor, ele não é perigoso? - A voz vinha do câmera-man._

_- Muito, mas está sedado e pela cara mongol Hidan-san deve ter nos dado uma das drogas mais fortes. Aproxime mais a câmera, sim?_

_O rosto de Naruto estava igual ao que ficara quendo Hidan o sedara pela primeira vez. Então além de bijuus os traidores levaram alguns medicamentos._

_- Como devemos matá-lo?_

_- Matar? Não. Não podemos matá-lo antes de iniciar a pesquisa. Eles nos pagarão uma nota quando mapearmos toda a fisiologia desse animal. Não podemos matar o tecido e comprometer a pesquisa. Me passe o bisturi._

_Os outros médicos se entreolharam._

_- Kakuzu-san, isso é anti-ético._

_- Se não quiserem vão embora, ninguém vai acreditar mesmo em vocês. Mas estarão perdendo a recompensa._

_Como se a realidade os chamasse de volta, os outros assentiram com a cabeça e a câmera focou as mãos de Kakuzu._

_O médico-líder pegou o bisturi e começou a fazer cortes cirúrgicos no braço direito de Naruto, para pegar os pedaços de tecido._

_- Isso é mesmo incrível. Essa experiência é a que mais se aproxima de uma animal. - - Recolheu uma amostra e passou a fazer um corte profundo na lateral do ventre. - Eu estive de olho nele desde o dia que fui a um circo e vi a tal "raposa humana"._

_- Kakuzu-san! Ele está se mexendo!_

_A câmera rapidamente foi para o rosto de Naruto, que agora demonstrava uma expressão trêmula de dor._

_- Sedem-no! Rápido!_

_- Hai!_

_Uma injeção foi de encontro ao pescoço do loiro, o paralizando, mas mantesdo a expressão de horror, como se tivesse sido congelado._

_- Pelo visto esse sedativo não lhe retira a dor, apenas o deixa inerte. - Falou o médico-líder. - Uma experiência destrutiva deve estar sempre alerta... É, faz sentido._

_- Vou cortar umas amostras também, Kakuzu-san._

_Era possivel ver ligeiramente os braços de Naruto tremerem e seus olhos demonstrarem, de algum modo, desespero._

_- Ah... Melhor colocar um pano na cara dele. - Mandou uma médica e logo outro colocou uma toalha manchada com sangue no rosto do rapaz. - Agora sim, podemos trabalhar._

_- Acho que acabamos com as amostras, Kakuzu-san._

_- Vamos ficar ricos. _

_Rapidamente um outro médico pegou o bisturi começou a rasgar uma linha do pescoço do Kyuubi ao umbigo, do mesmo jeito que se faria a uma cadáver. O corpo do Kitsune continuava parado, mas a impressão era a de que o rosto ficara mais grotesco._

_- Anotem aí. - Ordenou Kakuzu. - Funções alteradas. Pressão sangínea maior do que a permitida pelo limite humano e... Incrível! Ele está tentando se regenerar! Me dê esse bisturi. - Passou o bisturi na mesma área, acentuando mais o corte. - Metabolismo maior que o humano também. Hmpf. Essas criaturas devem se achar deuses._

_- Tudo anotado._

_- Eu deveria ter começado pela cabeça, mas estava curioso demais com essa parte do corpo. Certo, vamos analisar o conteúdo cerebral então. _

_Descobriram somente a testa do Kitsune e começaram a cortar o tampo de sua cabeça._

_"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"_

_- ...!!!_

_Esse grito veio do Kitsune e rapidamente este dera um salto para fora da maca, deixando seu rosto amostra. Os olhos estavam vermelhos, os riscos de seu rosto mais profundos e os dentes se converteram na arcada dentária de um carnívoro... _

_Aliás sua expressão se assemelhava a de um carnívoro._

_- Grrrr._

_- Kakuzu-san? Ele..._

_- Eu sei. Saiam daqui agora!_

_- GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!!!_

_Todos começaram a correr, mas o bijuu foi mais rápido e avaçou em um deles mordendo-o como um animal selvagem_

_"AAAH! SOCORROOOO!"_

_"Largue ele, bijuu!" Gritou uma moça desesperada._

Mas Naruto não o largou. O matou sua vítima à mordidas enquanto suas garras rasgavam a pele do homem. Em seguida pulou rapidamente para cima na mulher, destruindo primeiramente seu rosto.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_O homem da câmera a largou e começou a correr, mas de repente seu corpo explodiu por dentro, espalhando os pedaço para os lados enquanto todo o lugar começava a tremer para soterrar as pessoas._

_"CORRAM!"_

_"AAAAAAAAH!!"_

_"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!"_

_O Kitsune avançou em mais um, sem compaixão, e explodiu a cabeça dele, fazendo uma outra mulher desmaiar. Isso não o intimidou, pois imediatamente pulou para cima da moça para devorar sua carne, fazendo-a acordar e começar a gritar._

_"NÃO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"_

_Durante o terremoto algo caiu em cima da câmera e o vídeo terminou ali, voltando com a TV de imagens riscadas._

-

Sasuke olhava para a tela surpreso. Sabia que tinha acontecido algo grave, mas não imaginava a dimensão do problema. Naruto não apenas se descontrolara. Ele se convertera totalmente em uma fera sangüinária, típica da dos filmes de terror.

- Sasuke-kun?

Uma voz chamara o Nibi pelas costas. Era suave e melodiosa, denunciando logo o seu dono. O Uchiha olhou por cima do ombro, ainda com a respiração levemente acelerada, Haku, parado há poucos metros de si e com uma bandeja de remédios na mão.

- O que foi, Sasuke-kun?

- ...

- Hm... Você está melhor?

Sasuke fitou Haku como se não o conhecesse, mas assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a olhar para a tela chuviscada. Nem reparou que seu coração estava acelerado e seu terceiro olho havia se aberto.

---

* * *

---

**Noite em Iwa.**

Três dos guardas que vigiavam a base militar naquela madrugada serviam de guia para os seguintes intrusos com capas negras: Kiba, Neji, Suigetsu e Gaara. O primeiro vestia, além da capa preta, uma máscara que deixava apenas seus olhos a mostra, ainda revelando a pele queimada.

- A mente dos humanos é muito fácil de manipular. - O Gobi falou com desinteresse. - Se eu fosse tão perigoso quanto pensam viveria dando golpes nas pessoas e ficaria rico às custas delas. Metade eu mandaria se jogar de um prédio.

- Hm! - Suigetsu sorriu cinicamente. - Seu idiota, porque não pensou nisso antes?

- Parem de gracinhas. - Neji ordenou sisudo. - Kiba, quais são as informações sobre Hinata-sama?

- Esses ignorantes não sabem de muita coisa. Consigo ver a imagem de um corredor cheio de câmeras, mas não há mais detalhes. - Respondeu invocado. - Você, de cabelo loiro. - Um dos guardas o mirou. - Providencie para que as câmeras sejam desligadas. Os outros nos levem até a Shichibi.

Os três hipnotizados assentiram com a cabeça e o loiro se afastou, sob o olhar desconfiado de Suigetsu.

- Eu vou com aquele ali. - Informou o Sanbi. - Para garantir que ele não vai fazer nada errado.

- Nos encontre aqui mesmo em uma hora. - Falou Gaara. - Se extrapolarmos esse tempo pode nos seguir.

- Já ouvi. Fui!

Suigetsu correu seguindo o homem enquanto Neji se virava para os outros:

- Deixe ele. Vamos.

-

Era num corredor escuro e metálico que as passadas dos três intrusos ecoavam. Entrada fácil. Vigilância fraca, defesa fraca... Algo errado em tudo isso.

- Será que as informações da fonte de Tsunade-sama e Pein-sama eram corretas? - Gaara pensou alto. - Hinata-san é a terceira experiência mais voltada para o ataque.

- Ela não faria mal a uma mosca. - Neji falou cético. - Mesmo que quisesse.

- Nenhum de nós faríamos, Hyuuga.

- Não comparem os temperamentos de vocês ao dela. O único que ainda pode chegar perto é Haku-kun.

- ... - Gaara abaixou a cabeça sério.

De repente Kiba parou:

- ...! É o cheiro de Hinata-chan!

- Como?! - Os dois falaram em uníssono.

- É mesmo! Ela está por aqu...

Mas antes que o Gobi terminasse uma série de armas surgiu disparando balas e metralhando, primeiramente, os dois vigias que os guiavam.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARH!!!"

Kiba e Gaara rapidamente empurraram Neji para o chão e se jogaram enquanto um casco de areia os protegia das balas e os corpos dos guardas pareciam mais dois espantalhos baleados.

- Ar... Ar... Que foi isso? - Kiba olhava confuso para a areia em sua volta enquanto se apoiava nos cotovelos.

Gaara revirou os olhos preocupado:

- Você foi o primeiro a se jogar. Por que pergunta?

- Meus sentidos são super-aguçados, mas meu raiocínio não é tão rápido assim. Isso foi reflexo rápido.

- Então raciocine sobre a situação: Essa sala é protegida com armas e armadilhas. Por isso tão poucos humanos de vigia.

- Aff.

Kiba concentrou todo o peso em um dos cotovelos e pousou a outra mão nas costas de Neji:

- Hei, Neji-san. Se feriu?

- Ar... Acho que não.

- É. Foi só um susto mesmo. Apenas algumas balas que não são capazes de nos matar, certo?

- Mas nos causam danos sérios, Kiba. - O ruivo lembrou.

- E agora? Se ficarmos parados não vamos chegar até el... AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

De repente vários tentáculos apareceram no chão e prenderam Kiba, o tragando para baixo.

_"KIBA-KUN!"_

Outros ameaçaram capturar Neji e Gaara, mas o ruivo imediatamente saltou com o Hyuuga, formando rapidamente um caixão de terra em sua volta de ambos. Os tentáculos levaram Kiba rapidamente para uma passagem recém-aberta na terra, que se fechou assim que o alojou.

- ...!!

Neji abriu a boca novamente, mas não emitiu nenhum outro som, pois Gaarao prendia, usando a terra como escudo.

- O Gobi...! - O Hyuuga falou sem pensar.

- Levaram-no. Não está mais debaixo da terra com certeza. Agora temos que sair daqui antes que levem um de nós.

O Ichibi ergueu o braço e o caixão se converteu numa esfera flutuante no mesmo momento que mais armas surgiram pelas paredes e teto.

Imediatamente a esfera de areia girou em volta do próprio eixo a uma velocidade assustadora e, ao encostar no solo, foi abrindo um buraco para ser enterrada. Todos os olhares se voltavam para ela com pânico e surpresa, até esta desaparecer completamente no subsolo.

-

_"Alerta no setor vinte e três! Invasores!"_

_"Como não os vimos chegar?!"_

_"As câmeras não delataram nada! Esqueça isso e corram para pegá-los!"_

O alerta militar soava por toda a base ANBU e quanto a área se esvaziou uma poça de água no chão tomou a forma de Suigetsu, com as três caudas ativadas e as mãos e os pés com pregas e escamas.

- Epa... Que será que aconteceu?

De repente Gaara surgiu com Neji da terra, atrás do primo:

- Suigetsu.

- AAH! Que susto, Gaara!

O Hyuuga logo se jogou de joelhos no chão com os olhos em transe e o nariz sangrando. Quando pensou que seu estado não poderia ficar pior acabou abrindo a boca e vomitando tudo.

- Eca. - O Sanbi ergueu uma das sobrancelhas enojado.

Gaara se agachou e apoiou uma das mãos na costa do Akatsuki.

- Até que você suportou bem pra um humano. Foi uma manobra arriscada. Com aquela rotação poderia ter danificado seus orgãos internos.

- Cof! Ar... Não precisa me lembrar disso.

- Epa! Onde está Kiba?

- Eles o levaram. - Respondeu o ruivo aparentemente natural.

- Quê?? Vamos voltar e resgatar nosso primo!

Neji ergueu uma das mãos como se pedisse atenção.

- Não. - Murmurou enfraquecido. - Eles estão mais preparados do que as outras bases. Talvez o núcleo da ANBU esteja perto.

- ...!

- Eu coloquei um rastreador em Kiba-kun. Temos que chamar os outros rapidamente e acabar com isso de uma vez.

**-**

**Continua**

* * *

**Me perdoem pelo senhor atraso. O motivo é... Prova. Uma compilação de provas na Federal que ainda não terminou. Não. Não deixo tudo pra cima da hora (Bom, as vezes deixo), esse é o papel da minha faculdade. Semestral, três avaliações, e agora estou fazendo a segunda e a terceira. Tudo de uma vez.**

Só agora arranjei tempo pra escrever

E vamos às reviews! 8D

* * *

**Nanetys**

_"quase tive um treco, achei que o Itachi ia morrer TT.TT  
que horror, vc é muito má, me deixou sofrendo aqui até saber que ele ia ficar bom u.u"_

Ele ficou bozim bonzim, Nanetys n.n

Sem problemas.

Só ta com umas cicatrizes, mas ele também mereceu. Não é nenhum santinho não. XD

_"mais uma coisa, vc não vai matar o Sasori, né?"_

Não posso responder X(

_"e tadinho do Kiba-kun... Sofrendo tanto... ç.ç Ele é tão lindo, tira logo essas queimaduras dele e faz ele votlar a ser o menino lindo de sempre o9"_

Vai levar tempo. Sorte que ele é um bijuu.

Abraços!

* * *

**lucia almeida martins**

Sou brasileira mesmo. Nada de japonês, nem mesmo o olho rasgado. n.n O capítulo atrasou por causa das minhas provas acumuladas. Segunda e terceira avaliação... Tudo junto e´m um único mês.

Perguntei se você era brasileira porque uma vez você escreveu "elle" e achei que era espanhola ou falasse espanhol. Ja vi que foi só erro de digitação mesmo n.n

É, realmente foi surpreendente saber que o Pein era discípulo do Jiraya. n.n O outro garoto foi um amigo dele que acabou morrendo (Eu acho), mas não é o Tobi não.

**

* * *

Sasah-chan**

_"Ah, eu cuidava do Sai"_

Quer cuidar dele agora, Sasah-chan? Sai's são criaturas muito carentes XD

"O Itachi não vai morrer né?  
Se o Itachi morrer, como o Sai fica?"

Huahauahau! Pro bem de todos e felicidade da nação, Itachi ta vivo, fía! 8)

* * *

**Ana C**

_"Só que não vai ter yaoi. u.u  
Alguem: Por que?  
Porque minha mãe tá lendo a fic."_

Hauahauhau! Entendo perfeitamente. Minha mãe sabe que adoro yaoi, mas nem de longe ela imagina que eu escrevo um limão aqui e acolá. Ela até que aceita meu gosto estranho, mas com muita dificuldade XD

Para postar fic é fácil. Você vai em documentos e adiciona seu texto neles. Depois é só ir em "history" e clicar em "new history". Aí vai aprecer um recado que diz pra você aceitar os termos de serviço. Clique lá e vai aparecer uma nova página. Onde tiver escrito "I agree" vc clik. Depois é so clicar onde tiver escrito "new history" de novo e pronto!

Alguma dúvida? n.n

* * *

**Inu**

É... Minha mente insana resolveu trabalhar. Mas se ele seduziu o irmão, por que não a mãe? Afinal quando criança os filhos são muito apegados às mães.

n.n'''

* * *

**taty-chan**

Pois é. Mas se ele seduziu o irmão porque era apegado a ele, faria isso com a mãe também. Só não fez com o pai porque o Fugaku era distante.

Me desculpe pelo atraso. Final de semestre e provas até dizer chega.

* * *

**Uchiha Kt 8D**

_"cara, eu passei essa fic pra todos q tavam online no meu msn xD"_

Jura! Espero que tenham gostado. Só o atraso foi mal sinal, mas não foi por preguiça ou falta do que escrever (Aliás, idéia pra essa fic é o que não falta). Foi falta de tempo mesmo.

Itachi seu? Ta bem. Pode levá-lo hoje se quiser XD

* * *

**Nana-chan**

_"Nem comentei mas virei fã enlouquecida desse casal SasuNaru po sua fic "Os Seguidores" ainal vc escreve tão bem que não há como não ficar fã mesmo! Bjs."_

Sério! Uau, me sinto lisonjeada!

Itachi se salvou apesar da surra. Agora o negócio é consertar o que fez com o Sai X)

* * *

**ff nao me pertence**

Boas notócias. Ja me decidi e não vai ter NejiHina. Sou acostumada a escrever sobre esse casal, mas dessa vez a bola vai pro Kiba. Neji é o cunhado protetor, n.nb

* * *

**RaposaVermelha**

_"O Ita-chan vai melhorar, né?"_

Devido uma corrente de oração feita por todas as fãs... O Itachi ta curado XD

_"Pq c ele morrer o Sasu-chan vai ficar muito triste e vai c matar, ai o Naru-chan e todos os admiradores do Sasu-chan vão ficar muito tristes e vão c matar, ai a Hina-chan, o Sai-chan e mais todos os admiradores do Naru-chan vão fciar muito triste e vão c matar, ai o Neji-chan vai ficar muitot riste e vai c matar, ai a Ten-chan eo Lee-chan vão ficar muito tristes e vão c matar, ai o Gai-sensei vai ficar muito triste e vai c matar, ai o Kaka-chan vai ficar muitot riste e vai c amtar, ai o Iruka-chan vai aparecer magicamente e vai c matar tbm "_

Naruto: O.O

Hamiko: O.ô

Sasuke: Por que eu me mataria por ele? ¬¬

Naruto: Não vai? ô.ó

Sasuke: Claro que não! ò.ó

Naruto: Pode matar ele então XD

* * *

**Uchiha Gih**

_"sinceramente, quando eu penso que essa fic não tem como me surpreender mais, eu me engano"_

Você ainda não viu nada n.n

Naruto: É a risada maníaca que o Sai usa. O.O

O Sasori taá bem mal. Agora quem entra em cena é o Yamato como ANBU a mando da Tsunade.

_"serio mesmo que ela não pode ultrapassar a marca de caps de os seguidores?"_

Hauahuahaua! É que Os Seguidores tem duas temporadas. Mas a boa notícia e que estou bolando o especial de natal n.n

Entrei no clima quando mamãe colocou a s luzes de natal e comprei o presente do meu amigo invisível 8)

* * *

**KiTSuNe**

_"UHDSAUDHAUSDHASUDHSAHAUSAHDSAUDHSAUDHSAUDHUDHAUHDASUHADUSAHDUSAH  
morre  
SIM, VAMOS FICAR RICAS XD  
com a plaquinha "Sasu-neko que ronrona: compre já o seu! Aceitamos encomendas 8Db"_

SIM! Naruto, Orochimaru, Kakashi, Sakura, Ino, Karin e o resto das fãs vão ser os primeiros clientes n.n

_"SIIM, Projeto Bijuu eh toom boa quanto HP"_

C... Comparada c... Com... HP.

Isso é EMOção demais T.T

Só perdoe-me pelo atraso. Final de ano. Provas. Notas.

_"Não consigo imaginar o Itachi uke XD  
Tiipo, NÃO DÁ XX Ele eh seme DEMAIS  
Mas ainda fica a questão d como ficaria o lemon ItaSai o.o"_

Consigo imaginar ele uke do Kisame por exemplo.

Difícil é imaginar o Sai semen de alguém XD

Aquela roupa e aquelas poses não me deixam pensar nessa possibilidade.

_"ITACHI-SAN! ÇÇ  
chuta o Sasuke  
POBRE ITACHI-SAN!  
Além d ter sido hipnotizado virou amolador d katanas "_

HSAUAHAUAHUAHAUAHAU!

HAUAHAUAHAUAHUAHAUAHAU!

HAUAHAUAHUAHAUAHAUAHAAA!!!

Itachi: ¬¬

Ta bem... Parei... HAUAHAUAHAUAHUAHAUAHAU!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!

Itachi Ò.Ó

Tá, agora eu parei. XD

Um abraço, Kit!

Ps: Adorei o musical n.nb

* * *

**Ana Haku-chan**

Não! Não! Haku não matou o Zabuza não! Haku matou o próprio pai, mas o Zabuza não era o pai dele. Era uma espécie de tutor.

Fica tranqüila n.nx

Haku: o.o

* * *

**michelle almeida martins**

Respondendo as suas perguntas.

_"por que o nome da fic é projeto bijuu?"_

Bijuus são lendários demônios em forma de animais e as crianças escolhidas para esse projeto teriam poderes desses demônios. Por isso o nome é Projeto Bijuu. O mais popular no Japão é o Kitsune (Tanto que até tem uma kitsune no XxX Holic). Outros populares são o Nekomata (Inuyasha, Digimon), que aparecem como guardião das almas, e os Tanukis (Shukakau).

_"o bijuu nibi tem mesmo o poder de controlar os mortos?"_

O nome da jinchuuriki do Nibi, em Nariuto, é Yugito Nii. Ela tem um terceiro olho que devora as almas, mas quando ela se descontrola passa a usar mais a agilidade e as bolas de fogo. Aqui eu resolvi enfatizar mais o terceiro olho do Sasuke.

_"quem é esse sai?"_

Um personagem novo que entra no lugar de Sasuke para completar o time do Kakashi. Começa como um chato implicante e sem sentimentos (Que tira Naruto e Sakura do sério), mas até que fica legalzinho depois.

_"nem sei que ganhou a luta sasuke/itachi"_

Não chegaram a lutar. Itachi usou uma ilusão para fazer Sasuke pensar que o atacou. Depois ele disse pro Sasuke o encontrar na antiga moradia do clã Uchiha. Agora a luta é entre Jiraya e Pein. n.n E a Karin ainda não morreu não.

Então você é a irmã da Lúcia! Prazer, Michelle! Seja bem vinda n.n

* * *

**Aluada Ninfadora**

Itachi ta vivo, Aluada 8)

É. E finalmente Gaara e Haku se resolveram, mas agora o ruivo tá longe. Logo eles vão se encontrar de novo. n.n

Que bom que gostou do yaoi GaaHaku. 8) Foi arriscado da minha parte fazê-lo XD

Abraços!

* * *

**Imooto**

_"Você realmente planeja a minha morte, né? Desse jeito, vou morrer desidratada de tanto chorar!"_

Hamiko: Fica assim não. - Trazendo um soro para não morrer de desidratação.

_"Nunca, na minha vida inteira, eu teria pensado que o Sasuke hipnotizou a Mikoto-san e o Itachi! OO Sacada de mestre, eu tiro meu hat de Naruto pra você!"_

Obrigada! Estou honrada! 8)!

Eu farei coletânea de lemons se me mandarem. Até agora a Kit ficou de fazer SasoDei, mas parece que vai demorar. Que seja antes da fic terminar XD

* * *

**Uzumaki Mari**

_"mas enfim, pelo visto o Itachi não vai ser tão malvado assim...  
minhas esperanças sobre ItaSai estão aumentando..."_

Pode aumentar. n.n O Naruto já deu o alerta. XD

Pardon pelo atraso. Depois das provas a fic vai andar mais rápido. 8)

* * *

**Uchiha Danii-chan**

Foi a maior review do capítulo OO

_"realmente. se o Naruto não fosse fiel, ele nao resistiria a sensualidade do Sai"_

Sasuke: Pois é. Mas ele É fiel **- Olhar assassino para Sai.**

Sai: OO

_"Agoora que eu mato o Itachi por ter magoado o MEU Sai ò.ó  
o Sasuke já ajudou baastantee xD  
agoora eu faço o resto "_

Itachi: °O°!!!

_"o Itachi apanhou tanto, maais tanto. ok ok , agoora acho que nao preciso matá-lo por ter magoado o MEU Sai "_

Naruto: Será que ela gosta do Sai? ô.ó

Itachi: O.o

O alvo da vez é a Hinata e agora eles querem matar o Naruto porque não dá para controlá-lo. Kiba acabou sendo preso e todo mundo vai atrás dos bijuus agora.

O bicho vai pegar 8D

Neji aqui é um personagem muito interessante.

A fic vai andar mais rápido. Eu espero n.n

Abraços n.n

* * *

**Tsukishiro Lory**

Obrigada, Tsukichiro (Nick bonito esse seu). Peço desculpas pelo imenso atraso. Realmente foi um contratempo.

Um abraço. n.n

* * *

**Camis**

O Sai confuso realmente atrai as pessoas. o.o

E o discurso do Naruto pode ser indicado ao oscar! 8D

Um capítulo saindo, Camis! n.n

* * *

**Vanilla Lil**

_"O Naruto teve muito sangue frio pra ir falar aquele monte de coisa pro Nekomata mesmo depois de tudo o que ouviu dele"_

É verdade. O Sasuke até ficou com uma culpa depois, mas a burrada tava feita.

_"E o Haku... Ai ai... acho que quem tirou a sorte grande nessa fic foi o Gaara  
Um casal realmente inesperado (não na fic, mas a combinação xD), mas que ficou tão absolutamente fofo e delicado... i."_

Obrigada n.n

* * *

**Hanajima-san**

_"Fiquei fascinada com 'Seguidores',copiei e irei encaderná-la  
(Na minha cabeça tem até trilha sonora)."_

Sério! Que legal!

Também imaginava trilhas sonoras nela quando escrevia n.n

Só o atraso que acabou com a magia da fic. Vou tentar atualizar mais rápido, mesmo com as provas. Eu fiquei muito feliz com o seu review. Sério mesmo 8)

Uma abraço! n.n

* * *

**Aline-chan**

Eis a continuação, Aline. O atraso não foi por preguiça não. Essa fic dá trabalho, mas é legal escrevê-la n.n

Valeu por acompanhar. Um abraço!


	15. O escolhido

**Cap.15**

**O escolhido**

-

Sai abriu os olhos cor de ambar. Estava na sua forma completa, deitado de peito pra cima numa maca. À sua frente Tsunade exibia um olhar sério e as veste de cirurgiã.

- Como se sente, Sai-kun?

- ...

Sai apertou os olhos e tocou na cabeça. Pôde então sentir algumas ataduras a envolvendo e uma dor latente lhe dar pontadas.

- Consegue voltar à forma humana, Sai-kun?

- Forma... Humana...? - Se sentia tonto. Certamente a líder da Akatsuki não economizara nos anestésicos. - Ahn...

- Sim. Tirei um michochip localizado no seu córtex cerebral. Quero saber se já consegue se transformar.

- Acho... Acho que sim... Hm... Nossa... O que foi que me deram?

A mulher torceu os lábios e franziu o cenho:

- Você é meio-dragão. A dose padrão de anestesia não foi o suficiente no seu caso. Você tem um sistema nervoso autônomo muito desenvolvido e estava nos machucando, mesmo inconsciente.

- Me desculpe. - Falou prontamente. Não parecia surpreso.

- Hm. Bem, você vai ficar em observação. Se notarmos que você voltou à sua normalidade faremos a cirurgia com Haku-kun...

_"Não vamos ter tempo, Tsunade-san"_

A voz veio de Pain assim que este entrou na sala com um humor que o assemelhava à médica em seu estado normal. Até mesmo a loira olhou para o colega surpresa:

- Isso é jeito de entrar, Pein?

- Temos que nos recolher logo. Dessa vez pegaram Kiba-kun também.

- ...!

- Eles não vão ficar no mesmo lugar depois de descobrirem a invasão, eu sei, mas há uma chance. Contaremos com a elite do País da Cachoeira para que os países aliados obstruam a passagem. Dessa vez é tudo ou nada.

- Espere! Está achando que ali é o núcleo da ANBU?

- Tenho certeza. E agora que Jiraya-sensei nos contou tudo sobre Naruto-kun o general daqui não vai hesitar em nos ajudar. Iremos imediatamente. É melhor falarmos logo com Deidara-kun e Sasori para interromperem as férias e participarem da missão. Afinal são Akatsukis.

- Pain, Sai-kun acaba de sair de uma cirurgia, Haku-kun ainda está dependendo das drogas para não se descontrolar, Naruto-kun não tem nenhum limite e Itachi-kun ainda não se recuperou totalmente. Tem certeza que_ todos_ devem ir? - Inquiriu altiva.

- ...

O líder apertou os lábios e virou o rosto, focando coincidentemente o Rokubi, que o mirava sem emoção.

- É tudo ou nada agora, Tsunade-san. - Sibilou compassadamente. - Naruto-kun só se descontrolou porque lhe fizeram algo hediondo, Sai-kun é um bijuu e se recupera rapidamente e quanto a Haku-kun... Usaremos o material da roupa de isolamento para fazer outra que lhe permita a maior mobilidade. Também usaremos máscaras de gás para uma melhor prevenção.

- ...

---

-

---

Eram duas horas da tarde.

Numa outra sala, ainda na casa de Inuzuka Hanna, nem se passava a idéia do eminente ataque pela cabeça da única pessoa que estava lá: Kakashi. O médico lia seu Icha Icha aparentemente concentrado, mas algo martelou em sua mente. Uma vontade estranha e inexplicável de olhar para o lado.

Talvez seu sexto sentido tivesse dando uma de suas raras visitas para fora de sua mente.

Não evitou. Acabou fechando o livro num único gesto e olhou para o lado.

- ...!

Kakashi não pôde evitar a súbita falta de ar. A sua frente estava ninguem mais que ele...

Uchiha Obito.

- ... - Por um instante seu corpo se esqueceu de piscar.

Foi durante o espaço de tempo de mil devaneios que o médico ficou em silêncio, olhando para o falecido amigo agora à sua frente. Só que dessa vez Obito não parecia um dos protetores de Sasuke, que mais se assemelhavam a zumbins com mais vigor. Não. Carregava um olhar sereno, um sorriso brincalhão, típico de quando era vivo, e seu corpo não era semelhante aos das almas carregadas pelo Nibi. Estava mais leve, mas translúcido.

Kakashi olhou para os lados desnorteado. Nem sinal do Nekomata. Em seguida contemplou novamente a figura.

- Obito...

A alma sorriu, fechando os olhos. Sentia que era aquela expressão que queria guardar de Obito.

Kakashi baixou o olhar num semblante exessivamente diferente da sua normalidade. Já fazia muito tempo da última vez que sentira aquele aperto no peito.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Naquela noite a lua ganhara um tom púrpuro por trás das núvens pesadas e bem formadas. Kakashi se lembra de que, naquela hora, Obito estava inquieto demais. O Uchiha pegou uma kunai e a cravou num tronco de árvore irritado ese sentou ao lado de Kakashi, que permanecia olhando o horizonte. _

_A paisagem era um cume onde os dois costumavam se encontrar, e n__aquela época o médico era um ANBU._

_- Atrasado. - O Hatake se limitou a falar tirando a máscara de animal do rosto, mas ainda mantendo este semi-coberto por um pano preto._

_- Aff. Eu sei. Tenho relógio._

_- Não parece. _

_- Hnf._

_- Qual é a desculpa do atraso dessa vez?_

_- Agora que o clã soube do incesto, Fugaku-san quer entregar Sasuke-kun para os militares. Eu não concordei e acabamos brigando. O pior é que agora ele ameaçou me banir do mesmo modo o que fez com Itachi-san, e é bem capaz que o líder do clã concorde com essa idéia. _

_Kakashi olhou para o rapaz levemente impressionado. Ou Obito tinha melhorado nas desculpas ou..._

_- Agora eu não sei mais o que fazer. - Concluiu o Uchiha desoldado._

_... Ele estava falando a verdade. _

_O clã Uchiha era composto de guerreiros que normalmente se destacavam e ocupavam altas patentes. Sua influência chegava a superar a dos governantes do País do Fogo e seus membros viviam sob uma rígida disciplina, baseada no orgulho, na dignidade e na força. Normalmente eram frívolos, calculistas, inteligentes e talentosos._

_Mas Uchiha Obito não era assim. Nunca fora o mais bonito, nem o mais forte, nem o mais inteligente, nem o mais esperto, tampouco o mais carismático em qualquer meio que se encontrasse. Tinha uma mira sofrível, a intimidação de um gatinho e a disposição de um coala. Sem falar da sua terrível inclinação para atrasos, cada um acompanhado de uma desculpa mais esfarrapada que a outra. _

_E acima de tudo estava sempre carregando um sorriso de desinteresse, um jeito extrovertido e um ar de quem não vive sob nenhuma regra. Um conjunto de fatores que o faziam parecer... Tolo._

_Nada comparado ao Obito que agora estava tenso, olhando para o horizonte com certa raiva. Ao perceber isso Kakashi __respirou fundo e falou rotineiro:_

_- Entregue logo esse bijuu. A ANBU está os recolhendo porque foram experiências que não deram certo._

_- ...! Não deram certo?! Pirou por acaso, Kakashi? Você nunca viu Sasuke-kun! Ele... Ele é uma criança muito doce! Muito inocente! Não provocaria um incesto! _

_- ..._

_- É mais fácil o garoto ter sofrido com essa possessão do irmão do que se satisfeito dela._

_- Não estou dizendo que foi intencional, mas com certeza ele deve ter a provocado. Fui informado que a experiência número dois tem a função de espionagem. Poderia muito bem ser capaz de seduzir._

_- Não acredito que está dizendo isso._

_- ..._

_- Então é assim? Ótimo, não tenho mais nada para conversar com você. Eu vou embora._

_- Não vá._

_- Huh?_

_Kakashi o mirou:_

_- Você precisa entender a ANBU, Obito. Não é que eles sejam maus, mas estão descontrolados. Descobrimos recentemente que o garoto-yonbi matou o próprio pai envenenado e ainda matou os empregados da casa. É uma criança descontrolada que se ficar solta no mundo vai gerar o caos. Imagine oito desses._

_- Pára de agir feito um idiota, cara! Eles são crianças!_

_- ...!_

_Obito gritara, colocando-se muito próximo do amigo para se fazer entender:_

_- Eles não pediram pra ser assim e agora só querem ser alguém normal! Kakashi, é muito mais fácil para os militares os tratarem como aberrações do que ensiná-los a viver! E você ainda concorda com essa barbaridade!?_

_O ANBU não conseguiu responder._

_As núvens passaram sob um ângulo que chegou a cobrir a lua. Finalmente Obito se levantou sério para ir embora, mas o ANBU rapidamente se ergueu e segurou sua mão. Um movimento quase involuntário._

_- Huh? - O Uchiha estranhou e mirou o soldado por cima do ombro. - O que quer agora?_

_- Por que me chamou até aqui?_

_- ..._

_- Heim?_

_Obito baixou o olhar decidido:_

_- Pra me despedir._

_- ...? _

_- Humpf! Eu vou fugir com Sasuke-kun._

_- Está dizendo para um ANBU que vai fugir com um bijuu?_

_- Estou dizendo para um amigo que vou fugir com uma criança inocente. Cabe a você decidir o que vai fazer com essa informação. É agora que eu vou ver o quanto posso contar com você. _

_- É minha missão._

_- Quem não cumpre uma missão é lixo, eu sei. Mas quem deixa um amigo em segundo plano é mais lixo ainda._

- ...

_O resto do encontro se resumiu aquela troca de olhares. Os de Kakashi pareciam severos e distantes, mas com alguma cumplicidade, já os de Obito se mostravam decididos, mas sem esconder seu nervososmo._

_Sem nenhum movimento brusco, o Uchiha soltou sua mão da do ANBU e foi embora sem ouvir e falar mais nada._

_---_

_Se Kakashi pudesse voltar no tempo teria segurado a mão de Obito por mais tempo. Se tivesse feito isso talvez Itachi não o julgasse tão traidor quanto os que queriam entregar o Nekomata. _

_Então aquilo fora mesmo uma despedida._

_O corpo de Obito não estava tão destruído quanto os dos outros Uchihas, mas isso não diminuiu a raiva de Kakashi. Foi como se sua mente atravessasse um portal para um enorme pesadelo, capaz de lhe sufocar. Não podia acreditar que seu amigo estava entre as vítimas. Parecia irreal demais. Renunciaria a tudo, até mesmo ao cargo de ANBU para tê-lo de volta._

_- Obito!_

_Ele correu, como nunca correra na vida, e acolheu desesperado o corpo ensangüentado do Uchiha. Ainda respirava, ainda estava de olhos abertos, ainda estava lúcido... Mas estava morrendo. _

_"Homem ferido! Rápido, chamem a ajuda!"_ _Gritou um militar qualquer antes de correr até os colegas._

_Os olhos negros tentaram focar a imagem de Kakashi, mas este parecia mais um borrão. O ANBU deixou a máscara de animal de lado e começou a massagear a área do coração do companheiro de aventuras, como se aquilo pudesse mantê-lo vivo, mas até a respiração de Obito parecia mais pesada. E o moribundo não conseguia falar. Sequer dizer a Kakashi para agir como um verdadeiro soldado e manter o controle, ou fazer como nos filmes e dizer as últimas palavras de agradecimento, ou manda-lo erguer a cabeça... Não..._

_- Reage! A ajuda está chegando! _

_Obito não conseguia sequer lutar contra a morte e fazer o soldado não expressar tanto desespero apenas no olhar. E sem poder dizer suas últimas palavras, seus olhos reviraram e sua cabeça pendeu para trás sem vida._

_- ...!!!_

_Foi como se seu coração tivesse sido arrancado de si. Kakashi não chorou, não gritou, nem praguejou. Apenas ficou estático, com os olhos ressaltados e fixos naquele corpo, querendo que Obito acordasse e risse, dizendo que tudo era uma brincadeira. _

_Mas não era. Obito nunca acordaria, nunca mais faria uma brincadeira de mal gosto e nunca mais daria uma desculpa sem nexo para justificar seus atrasos. A realidade o chamava com mais exigência para o chão e quando gritou em sua mente que aquilo não passava de um cadáver em processo de decomposição o ANBU não pôde evitar._

_Acabou chorando estático e silenciosamente, com os olhos vidrados no corpo. _

_Encontraria o responsável de qualquer jeito._

_Por quanto tempo ficou assim nunca soube definir precisamente._

_A chuva começou a cair fracamente e logo foi ganhando volume. Talvez o céu quisesse disfarçar as lágrimas do ANBU. De repente passadas ensopadas começaram a se aproximar, mas não apresentavam a urgência de quem quer prestar socorro._

_- Eu sinto muito. - Alguém falou de pé, ao seu lado. Tinha uma voz masculina muito grave e uma máscara de gato. - Vocês já foram colegas de quarto, não?_

_- ..._

_-_

_As lembranças nunca ficaram postas de uma maneira linear no cérebro, por isso não era possível dizer como Kakashi o encontrou. Apenas seguiu uma luz que, por acaso, viu sair de dentro do corpo do amigo, e essa luz, em forma de esfera, acabou denunciando o assassino do clã ao se alojar no terceiro olho do menino-Nibi._

_Talvez fosse o seu desejo de vingar o amigo o fez seguir a luz e achar o filho banido._

_Aquela cena seria carregada para sempre na mente de todos os envolvidos. Itachi permanecia à frente de Kakashi friamente enquanto Sasuke tentava engolir um choro desesperado, como nunca havia visto uma criança chorar._

_Mas havia algo errado naquilo tudo. _

_Kakashi estava com o assassino de Obito bem à sua frente e ainda tinha o Nibi na situação toda. Podia facilmente matá-lo e dizer que fez isso para capturar o Nekomata._

_Sasuke apenas chorava num êscândalo doloroso. Talvez todas as forças do bijuu pra chorar tivessem ido naquele momento porque nunca mais seus gritos expressariam tanto desespero. Os olhos apertados, a boca aberta e as lágrimas caindo com um sofrimento que ele queria arrancar de dentro de si. Até que, de repente, a voz do Nekomata não saíra mais. Não saíam os gritos de tão dolorida que estava sua garganta, e mesmo assim o menino transparecia todo o desespero que estava sentindo. Suas pernas perdiam as forças, Itachi teimasse em mantê-lo de pé._

_Kakashi o viu. Era como se a vida daquela criança tivesse acabado ali. Matar Sasuke seria a realização do desejo do próprio garoto._

_Mas nunca o desejo de Obito._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obito abriu os olhos e seus pés flutuaram.

- Obito... - O Akatsuki falou de repente, se lamentando por não poder tocá-lo.

A expressão do Uchiha se tornou cálida:

- Não tenho muito tempo aqui com você, Kakashi.

- ...

Ele falara. Aquela frase encheu o peito do médico. A voz de Obito o fazia parecer mais vivo. Mais concreto que qualquer sonho que o Akatsuki já tivera.

De repente a alma de Obito tomou a forma de uma esfera luminosa e saiu flutuando suavemente pela janela como um vaga-lume. O médico arregalou os olhos e correu até a janela, como se pudesse pegá-la e esconder entre as mãos, mas esta sumiu.

Só restou a Kakashi contemplar a tarde, como se Obito estivesse andando e desaparecendo no horizonte.

_"O tempo deles na terra é pequeno quando eu os liberto."_

A voz foi veio de Sasuke, que apareceu enconstado na porta e com os braços cruzados:

- Os atrasos, as brincadeiras... Até mesmo esse livro ridículo, Icha Icha, é bem a cara dele. Você absorveu a personalidade de Obito-san com uma naturalidade muito grande.

- ...

- Deveria ter falado mais alguma coisa.

Kakashi abaixou a cabeça e se debruçou na janela.

- Eu não sabia por onde começar. - Disse simplesmente.

- ...

- ...

- Hnf. Obito-san sempre foi alguém nobre, mas muitos diziam que ele não se parecia com um Uchiha. - O Nibi desviou o olhar com um visível remórcio. - Eu era muito apegado a ele também e agora me pergunto se não o hipnotizei.

Mesmo por trás da máscara, foi possivel perceber que Kakashi sorriu para si:

- Talvez o tenha hipnotizado. Talvez não.

- ...

- Mas se for o caso, Obito jamas tocaria em você, Sasuke-kun. Uma criança de oito anos. Também não o defendeu porque foi seduzido, e sim porque ele acreditava que os bijuus poderiam viver livre se alguém os ensinassem a viver e a respeitar a vida.

- ...!

- Nada do que aconteceu ao seu clã foi culpa sua. Talvez agora Itachi aprenda a ser mais firme em suas decisões e menos vingativo.

Gradativamente o rosto do Nibi ficou mais pálido do que o normal, e mesmo sem ver isso, Kakashi sorriu cinicamente:

- Senti que surgiu um clima entre nós, não é verdade, Sasuke-kun?

Tarde demais. Quando o médico olhou por cima do ombro, Sasuke já havia ido embora.

Gradativamente sua expressão risonha desapareceu. Novamente Kakashi estava só, e o Akatsuki voltou a contemplar a tarde.

Era verdade. Durante todos esses anos estava sentindo saudades.

---

-

* * *

**Iwa**

Noite gelada

Foi um jato militar que levou alguns Akatsukis e bijuus para a base clandestina de Iwa. Ao ver do público parecia uma base abandonada. Jamais se adotaria a hipótese de armadilhas espahadas pelo lugar.

No meio de um deserto de pedra, Sasori e Deidara já esperavam o grupo lá. As ordens de Pein tinham sido claras quanto a cessar o período de "férias" e entrar na missão, mas nem ele nem Tsunade desconfiavam do estado em que encontrariam Sasori. O semblante doente, a pele excessivamente pálida, os cabelos minguados e a testa suando frio. Mesmo assim o ruivo carregava uma expressão que se aproximava de sua normalidade.

Atrás da dupla estava um furgão, equipado com tecnologia de espionagem.

- Huh? - Naruto mirou o loiro e o ruivo assim que os viu sair do veículo e abriu um sorriso. - Sasori-san! Deidara-san! Quanto tempo!

- Foram só alguns dias. Un.- O Akatsuki cruzou os braços e olhou para o céu como se fosse mais interessante.

- Mal humor, heim.

- Esse é o estado normal de Deidara. - Sasuke falou se aproximando do furgão. - Onde conseguiram isso?

- Trouxemos de Suna. - Respondeu Sasori.

Mas a resposta pareceu ilógica.

- Como trouxeram isso de Suna?

- O General Sarutobi moveu os pauzinhos. Incrível como quando se trata de guerra eles agem rápido.

Todos ali estavam vestindo preto para a melhor descrição, exceto Haku. Este trazia o que sobrou das asas cortadas presa na costa mostrando que nao estava em sua forma humana. A roupa era branca e azul, feita de um tecido sintético capaz de reter o veneno de sua pele, no rosto trazia presa a mesma máscara que lhe colocaram quando estava no poço e os cabelos estavam amarrados num coque, exceto por duas mechas grossas que escorregavam pela lateral da cabeça.

Deidara abriu a traseira do furgão e entrou.

- Vamos. Entrem.

- Uau! - Suigetsu pulou para dentro maravilhado com os aparelhos de espionagem instalados lá.

Em seguida foi Naruto, Neji, Sasuke e os não tão interessados nos equipamentos do veículo.

E a surpresa veio quando Haku se aproximou da traseira para subir, mas parou de repente, como se lá dentro tivesse algum ANBU.

- ...!

Todos continuaram entrando, exceto Gaara, que reparou a cena:

- Haku?

- ...

- O que houve?

O rapaz continuava olhando para o interior, estático. Era um lugar fechado demais, pequeno demais, abafado demais, escuro demais, sufocante demais... Cheio de estruturas que pareciam capaz de esmagar quem entrasse. Gaara voltou a olhar pra frente como se quisesse achar o que havia de errado, mas nada lhe pareceu suspeito. E quando pensou em dizer alguma coisa o Yonbi deu meia volta prontamente.

-...? - O ruivo franziu o cenho.

- O que está esperando, Haku-kun? - Inquiriu Tsunade severamente. - Entre.

Mas o Yonbi não respondeu e, pelo volume que entrava e saía de seu peito, Gaara constatou que o rapaz estava ofegante.

- Haku...

Silêncio. Logo a severidade da médica deu lugar para a preocupação.

- Eu quero ir na frente, Tsunade-sama. - Murmurou o Basilisco com voz suave, mas exigente.

- ...

-

E assim foi. Quem acompanhou Sasori no banco da frente foi Haku, com o vidro do veículo aberto apesar das contestações.

- O que deu nele? - Perguntou Naruto olhando para a fresta que dava visão à parte da frente do furgão enquanto entrelaçava sem perceber seus dedos nos de Sasuke, sentado ao seu lado.

Gaara apenas mirou o mesmo lugar que o loiro, como se fosse possível ver o Basilisco dali. A resposta então veio de Shikamaru, sentado perto deles.

- Gaara-kun, disse que ele ficou preso debaixo da terra há algum tempo. - Falou o Nara mirando os bijjus com uma exótica mistura de tédio e remorcio. - Acho que ele desenvolveu uma aversão a lugares fechados.

- ...! Claustrofobia?

- Hm... Acho que ainda não desenvolveu pra ser considerada claustrofobia. Não sei. Não entendo muito do assunto. Mas se for isso é bom mantê-lo longe desse tipo de lugar.

- Tsc! Isso é péssimo. - Falou Gaara revoltado, mais para si do que para os outros.

- ...

- Se nos pegarem vão nos trancar. Isso não vai ser bom pra ele.

---

-

---

Perto dali, no subsolo da base clandestina de Iwa havia uma carceragem. Era exatamente lá que Hinata estava presa.

Uma passagem secreta se abriu na cela da Téjon e no momento que a Shichibi olhou assustada com o barulho o Gobi foi expelido para fora da nova entrada totalmente amarrado por tentáculos. Em seguida a passagem se fechou.

- Arh! - A bijuu cobriu a boca com as mãos assustada com a figura.

Kiba ainda estava mumificado e trajando a capa preta. Se contorceu tentando se livrar dos tentáculos, até que sua visão caiu em Hinata.

- ...! Tampinha?

- ...!? Kiba-kun!

Hinata correu ese ajoelhou ao lado de Kiba.Ao tocar nos tentáculos reparou que eram feitos de metal e pressionavam fortemente o corpo do Gobi.

- Isso deve machucar. - Murmurou a Shichibi com remórcio.

- Er... Machuca. Mas eu vou dar um jeito nisso.

De repente Kiba ativou sua forma completa, mas imediatamente os tentáculos liberaram uma descarga elétrica violenta no prisioneiro:

- AAAAAAH!

- KIBA!

- Arh! - Respirou fundo. - O que... Aconteceu?

- Esse negócio deve ser feito do mesmo material que essa coleira. Você não pode se transformar.

- Ar... Ar... - Só ali que o bujuu pôde reparar no acessório que colocaram na amiga. - Mas o que é isso? Grrr... Eu não acredito que eles colocaram esse troço em você de novo.

- Não se mova muito...

- Eu não vim sozinho, Hinata-chan. Seu primo veio comigo.

- ...! Neji-nii-san?!

- É. Ar... Nossa, isso dói... Não sei como você agüenta.

Hinata se debruçou sobre o amigo e o levantou para ficar sentado no chão, em seguida o encostou com dificuldades na parede e pousou a mão sobre a testa dele, coberta pela atadura.

- Vou tirar isso.

- Não! - Afastou rapidamente a cabeça da mão da moça.

- Huh?

- É que o Sai se descontrolou e... Acabou tocando fogo em mim. Minha pele ainda está se regenerando.

- Sai-kun fez o que?!

"Toc Toc Toc" o barulho de passadas chamaram a atenção da dupla, que imediatamente encontrou seu dono. O mesmo homem de cabelos negros e corpo robusto, cujo rosto era ocultado por uma sombra.

- Uma companhia para você, pequena Shichibi. Já fizemos os exames que precisávamos nele.

- Arh! Solte Kiba-kun!

- Quê! - O Gobi relutou. - Fica calada, Hinata! Você é minha parceira, precisamos ficar juntos!

- Fiquem calmos. - Interrompeu o homem com indiferença. - Logo seus primos se juntarão a vocês. Eu sei que eles retornarão à essa base porque achei um rastreador em você, Kiba-kun.

- Grrr. Se espera fazer uma armadilha para os primos vai se dar mal! Vocês não são capazes de controlar todos os bijuus.

- Hnf. Se está falando de Naruto-kun, saiba que também tenho planos para ele.

- ...

O homem deu meia volta e entrelaçou os dedos pelas costas:

- Aquela bomba com vida própria está longe de ser do meu interesse. Não... - Murmurou com voz fria e grave. - Meu herdeiro é quem eu quero ver novamente.

- Herdeiro? - Kiba inquiriu agitado. - Que herdeiro?

- Hn. Vocês logo vão saber.

- ...?!

---

-

---

A terra tremeu sutilmente a base, até que um buraco se abriu nos arredores dela. De dentro saiu Gaara, que estendeu a mão para Haku subir à superficie (Notando que o Basilisco estava tenso), e em seguida Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, Sai, Suigetsu, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori e Neji. Todos com comunicadores no pescoço em forma de colar.

- Entramos na base.

Foi instantâneo, como nenhuma outra surpresa poderia ser. O teto pareceu se partir e as pedras a cair em sima deles.

- ARH! - Deidara Gritou quando Sasori o empurrou. Logo depois as pedras começaram a cair em quadrados perfeitos.

_"CORRAM!"_ Alguém gritou.

Naruto puxou Deidara pelo braço e moveu as caudas, destruindo um dos blocos antes que acertassem ele e o ruivo.

Gaara puxou Haku pela cintura e começou a correr usando a areia como escudo. Nesse momento foi seguido por Neji, Sai, Suigetsu e Itachi, num ato impulsivo.

- Gaara-kun tem a defesa! Vamos com ele! - Falou Shikamaru puxando Temari para ir com ele.

Naruto continuava destruindo as camadas de pedras que ameaçavam esmagar Deidara e Sasori, enquanto o ruivo tossia e o Akatsuki loiro tentava colocá-lo de pé. Sasori estava fraco, suando frio e com as forças se esvaindo.

- Sasori-danna...!

- Cof! Cof!

Naruto olhou rapidamente para o par e, para o seu desespero, notou a expressão dramática de Deidara e o sangue sendo expelido pela boca do ruivo. Nesse meio tempo chegou Kakashi, desviando rapidamente das pedras, e se aproximou de Sasori. O médico passou um dos braços do doente por cima de sua cabeça e Deidara pegou o outro pra, juntos, levantarem Sasori.

Nesse momento a outra camada do teto começou a se desgazer, causando novamente uma chuva de pedras.

- Vamos, Naruto! - Kakashi ordenou.

- H... Hai!

O trio começou a correr na mesma direção que o resto do grupo para fugir, até que, de súbito, uma pedra golpeou fortemente a cabeça de Naruto, que caiu desacordado no chão.

Quando Kakashi e Deidara perceberam, já estavam passos longe do Kyuubi.

- Naruto!

E antes que pudesse correr para pegar o Kitsune de volta, as pedras bloquearam seu caminho..

-

**No furgão...**

- Itachi! Neji! - Tsunade gritou no comunicador.

Nada, apenas os ruídos.

- Tsc! Essa não!

-

Não demorou quase nada para Naruto acordar zonzo, sem notar que mais pedras estavam prestes a desabar em cima dele. Só não ocorreu porque Sasuke rapidamente abraçou seu corpo, fazendo as almas Uchiha's imediatamente protegê-lo da colisão.

- S... Sasuke-chan!

- Se levanta. Vamos logo.

Rapidamente a dupla fugiu pelo lado contrário, e Sasuke, por ser mais rápido, correu à frente, até entrar num corredor com a experiência número nove à sua cola.

Finalmente um lugar aparentemente seguro.

- Ar... Ar... Ar...

Ofegante, o loiro olhou para cima e respirou fundo.

- Escapamos. - Sasuke se limitou a dizer.

- É, mas e os outros? Ar... Ar...

- ...

- Meu corpo começou a queimar. Ar... Não gosto dessa sensação.

- Queimar?

Naruto engoliu seco nervoso:

- Quando estou em perigo ele esquenta muito.

- ...

- Não gosto disso. Parece que vou explodir por dentro. Não é medo, juro. Não sou medroso. Mas tenho isso desde que minha mãe morreu e...

Para a sua surpresa, Sasuke pegou sua mão.

- Huh?

- Eu protejo você. - O Nibi murmurou sério, olhando diretamente para ele.

- ...!

- Não se desespere, eu vou proteger você com todas as minhas forças.

O loiro engoliu o ar surpreso, Sasuke era uma caixinha de surpresas:

- Proteger? Eu pareço donzela indefesa por acaso?

- Nem de longe.

- ...

- Mas fique confiante de que vou dar o melhor de mim dessa vez. Eu não suportaria perder mais uma pessoa querida.

- Pessoa... Querida?

- Você. Eu abro mão de tudo para ver você vivo.

- ...!

- Não fique preocupado. Jamais. Eu cuidarei de proteger sua vida enquanto estivermos aqui. Não vou mais falhar como fiz da última vez.

- ...

Sasuke se manteve em silêncio, ainda de mãos dadas com o loiro enquanto este lhe lançava um dos típicos olhares de perplexidade. Lentamente se aproximou mais e usou a outra mão para tocar no rosto de Naruto e apoiar sua fronte na dele. Como retribuição o Kyuubi se acalmou e pousou sua mão em cima da que acariciava seu rosto enquanto os olhos azuis e negros se contemplavam.

De repente as orelhas de gato se moveram com o som de "clic"s, desviando a atenção do Nekomata, que rapidamente olhou para trás. Naruto ativou rapidamente os olhos vermelhos e ficou em posição de guarda enquanto Sasuke pousava cauteloso a mão na katana. Foi com um estrondo direto do chão que os tentáculos de metal chegaram ao solo, pronto pra capturá-los.

- ARH!

O Nekomata saltou e grudou os pés no teto antes que os tentáculos o prendessem e Naruto destruiu os que conseguiram capturá-lo.

- Ksc! Merda! - Praguejou o loiro erguendo a mão e destruindo em segundos todos os que apareceram.

Depois as armas de fogo foram acionadas da parede, prontas para atirarem. Sasuke rapidamente desceu do teto e puxou Naruto pelo pulso.

- A base possui detector de movimentos! - Alertou o Uchiha.

- ...!!

As balas foram disparadas, acertando-os em cheio, entretanto não eram o suficiente para derrubarem dois bijuus... Eram?

Outro tipo de arma foi acionada e, pela rápida olhada que o Kyuubi dera nela, atirava arpões ao invés de balas. Foi de imediato que Naruto se atirou no Nekomata, que corria à sua frente, e o agarrou pela cintura o derrubando no chão, se pondo em cima dele e levando de pronto três tiros consecutivos, que atravessaram seu corpo.

- GAHR!

- Naruto! - O Uchiha se virou para ficar de frente com ele. - Ficou louco?!

- Eu me recupero mais rápido que você!

- ...!

- Confia em mim e não se mexe!

De repente Kyuubi moveu suas caudas e todo o lugar desmoronou em cima deles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os outros não estavam numa situação melhor. O sistema de segurança parecia mais fortalecido que o da última visita do ruivo. O teto ganhou espinhos e despencou inteiramente em cima do grupo, só sendo suportado pela areia dfe Gaara.

- Arh!!

- Gaara! - Haku olhou para trás após ver que o teto não os esmagara.

Ainda havia decâmetros de corredor sob o mesmo teto, agora há poucos metros acima deles. Todos congelaram instantaneamente com o susto.

- Tsc! Vão logo! - Ralhou o ruivo suportando a armadilha com a areia. - Isso não vai me matar, mas pode matar vocês!

Mesmo com a máscara, pêde-se notar que os olhos de Haku fitaram apavorados o Ichibi e foi preciso que Suigetsu o puxasse pelo pulso para irem embora correndo. O resto do grupo atravessou todo o corredor no mesmo momento que a estrutura começou a ceder, mas não tiveram tempo de ver o que aconteceu com Gaara. Bastou chegarem a um corredor perpendicular para cinco paredes dividirem a secção em quatro cubículos e os separarem.

- ...!! - Suigetsu parou imediatamente ao se ver preso com Haku e Tsunade em um cubículo.

- Estava tudo armado! - Haku gritou desesperado, se jogando nas paredes para querer sair. - NÃO!

Foi como uma chuva repentina que milhares de dardos começaram a ser disparados contra eles, acertando-os em cheio. Apenas Suigetsu ficou impune, uma vez que virou água e esparramou no chão como se lá tivesse sido jogada de um balde. Foi num impulso que Itachi prensou Sai na parede, cobrindo-o com o próprio corpo e levando os dardos em seu lugar.

- Itachi-san!

- Avise aos líderes... - Ordenou o Uchiha com falsa segurança antes de perder os sentidos e cair desacordado no chão.

Em segundos os ataques cessaram e os cubículos abrigaram vários desacordados.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era um corredor desmoronado. Alguns blocos de concreto se moveram e dois homens de pele pálida e cabelos negros saíram, puxando o Kitsune de baixo dos escombros e o deitando perto dali. Em seguinda saiu Sasuke, aparentemente bem e na forma completa. O Uchiha tirou os arpões do corpo do loiro e se ajoelhou perto dele, tocando em sua testa.

Sutilmente as orelhas de gato se moveram, delatando um novo ruído. Logo o Nibi desembainhou rapidamente a katana, assim como as duas almas que o acompanhavam.

- Ksc!

- Não precisa ser precipitado, Sasuke-kun. - Falou um homem conhecido ao se aproximar dos escombros.

- ...

- De todos os bijuus você é o último que eles fariam algum mal.

O homem se aproximou da luz mostrando ser alto com pele pálida, olhos de cobra e cabelos compridos. Orochimaru.

- Você... - Sibilou entre os dentes o Nibi.

O Hachibi riu com deboxe enquanto se aproximava do rapaz sem qualquer receio. Atrás de Sasuke Naruto se levantava ainda sem perceber a situação em que se encontrava.

- Você é intocável, Sasuke-kun. - Orochimaru falou ainda rindo. - Até mesmo aqui. A menos que tome a decisão errada.

- Huh? - O loiro se levantou e cerrou imediatament eos dentes ao ver o traidor. - Orochimaru!

- Você é o escolhido pelo líder, afinal...

- Líder? - O Uchiha inquiriu. - Quem é o líder? Diga-me.

- Você irá conhecê-lo. Afinal, precisa saber por que você foi escolhido para ser a experiência número dois.

- Ksc! Diga- logo.

Orochimaru não pôde deixar de dar uma risada arrogante:

- A experiência número um tinha que ser de Suna, uma vez que ela foi a que mais investiu economcamente no projeto. O filho do governante militar. Gaara.

- ...

- E a experiência número dois teria que ter a origem de Konoha. Oriundo do clã de guerreiros a qual o outro líder do projeto bijuu.

_"Eu cuido do resto, Orochimaru"_

A voz ecoou de um ponto distante do Hachibi. Era o tal homem robusto de cabelos negros e pele branca. Ao se aproximar da luz tanto Sasuke quanto Naruto puderam ver os traços característicos de sua linhagem. Olhos bem negros e frívolos, cabelos escuros e semblante frívolo.

- Sou Uchiha Madara, Sasuke-kun.

- ...!

Dessa vez o Nekomata não conseguiu se manter cautelodo ou distante. Sua expressão delata a surpresa

- E você - prosseguiu ele - é quem herdará a liderança desse projeto.

-

**Continua**

**

* * *

**

**Saí do hospital há quatro dias, e como ontem foi véspera de natal só pude postar hoje esse capítulo n.n**

**E mais tarde vai ser postado o especial de Natal :) Fiquem atentos!**

**Pois é! Os líderes do Projeto Bijuu eram o governador de Suna (Que vai ser mostrado o que aconteceu com ele) e Uchiha Madara. Danzou (Pra quem se lembra do primeiro capítulo) só recebia ordens desses dois. n.n**

**

* * *

**

**KiTSuNe Xx**

Você e a Giza certamente merecem o troféu de primeiro lugar por maiores coments da fic. o.o Vocês duas me fizeram ler minifics com certeza

Kit, vou logo avisando que conheci a Giza pelo msn e ela me revelou sua verdadeira personalidade XD Melhor eu me cuidar.

Bem, mas voltando à resposta...

Pegou raiva de sasunaru? o.o Nossa! Qual o motivo?

_"DANNA Ç-Ç  
SASORI-NO-DANNA ÇÇ abraça cuidadosamente  
Qq ele tem Hamiko-san? çç  
se apegou mto ao Sasori depois q escreveu Sasori's pov  
Não qro q ele morra na fic tbm - chora rios"_

Chora não :( Não posso ser influenciada na fic. O destino SasoDei já ta traçado. ó.ò

_"E cicatrizes rlz, ok? ;;  
agarra o Itachi"_

Hauahauahau! Sorte dele ter fãs como vc XD

_"Se Sasuke for embora EU JURO que mato ele ÒÓ"_

Não... Posso... Dar... spoillers... OxO

_"Me chama d doente, mas eu senti clima NejiKiba"_

Hehe! Rolou uma cena sem querer, mas não vai ter NejiKiba não (A essa altura da fic?). Entretanto, se lhe servir de inspiração... 8)

_"Haha, vc tem um motivo nobre(?) pra atrasar Hamiko-san XD  
Nom eh q nem eu 8D"_

E ainda admite! Rsrsrsrs. Sexta feira entro de férias. Talvez eu atrase por causa do especial de natal, mas vamos ver no que dá.

_"Ah Hamiko-san, eh verdade  
PB (LOL) eh tom boa quanto HP  
Não vire emo XDD"_

Hehehehe! Não vire emo por ter visto o Sasori nesse estado também, okay?

Ps: Repara não, mas as respostas sua e da Giza tão consumindo o bloco de texto aqui. Bom, pelo menos passa a sensação de que eu escrevi um capítulo grande. XD

Por um milagre o f.f não cortou a review n.n

Abraços, Kit! Se cuida!

* * *

**Uchiha Gih**

Hauahauahu! Kit gritando. Eu lembro que, quando eu escrevi em caixa alta sem querer, vc disse qua já ta acostumada com os surtos da Kitsune n.n

_"Eu tb tou só esperando pb acabar (não quero que acabe ;-;) pra imprimir e encadernar té vou fazer um desenho"_

Eu quero o desenho, heim! Vou cobrar! Ficar que nem carrapado (Ninguém mandou atiçar a idéia n.nx)

_"mais passei em 13° lugar numa particular,  
isso pq:  
a) eu nao estudei  
b) marquei por volta das 4 questoes erradas no gabarito (apesar de ter acertado)  
c) e tinham mais de 10 pessoas pras 100 vagas noturnas"_

Imagine se vc tivesse estudado e tudo tivesse dado certo? O.O

_"mais o desespero da kituke é por causa do sasodei pq a tia assim como um monte de outras amigas minhas num guentam mais sasunaru pq é 'modinha'"_

MODINHA! Ò.Ó

Hm... Se bem que já ta manjado, confesso :(

Deve ser o vício já. °¬°** - Agarra Naruto e Sasuke -**

_"pro seu azar,  
eu e a kit tamo competindo pra ver quem tem o maior review da fic"_

É. Percebi. Boa parte do espaço pras reviews ta vinda da resposta pra vcs. E olha que eu to TENTANDO ser breve pra postar logo a fic XD

Com certeza absoluta vocês ganham troféus por colocarem duas fics como review. Me diverti lendo as duas XD

_"cara o eu juro que vou espancar o sasuke se ele deixar o naruto ò.o  
esse nekomata tá pedindo surra"_

Continuo... Não... Podendo... Dizer... O que vai... Acontecer... **- Ziper na boca - **OxO

_"só vou torura-lo fisica e principalemnte psicologicamente  
eu vou por a foto dele de cosplay da xuxa na net  
vou por o video dele dançando "yo soy rebelde" no you tube"_

Quanto você quer pelo vídeo e a foto? 8)

Sasuke: Eu pago o dobro. 8D

_"o que me lembra...  
NÃO seja tão má ;-;  
NÃO MATE O SASO-DANNA  
DEIXE ELE COM O DEIDEI-SENSEI "_

Má!? Eu sou má! Foi você que destruiu a minha infância dizendo as segundas intenções com que viam esse emoticom aqui, ó :3 (Substitua os dois pontos pelo sinal de igual). Huahauahauahau!

Nunca mais fui a mesma.

Um abraço procê, Giza n.nx

* * *

**Ana C**

É incrível a quantidade de fãs do Itachi! o.o Afinal o que é que esses Uchihas têm?

Orochimaru: Com licença, Hamiko-san. n.n - **Mostra album de Uchihas lindos, sarados, maravilhosos com olhar 43**

Hamiko: Sem comentários ¬¬ **- Hemorragia nasal discreta**

Muita coisa vai acontecer ainda na fic, que por sinal ta no finzinho mesmo n.n Prepare-se, Ana!

E um abraço pra você, moça. Pode até levar um Itachi de presente com direito a um laço vermelho. 8D

* * *

**Shiroi Bakemono**

_"Nossa, adorei o Sasuke ter hipnotizado mãe e irmão, muito bom."_

É. Uma de minhas idéias suicidas que deram certo n.n

Agora a inspiração da fic? Hm...

Tem as fanarts onde o Naruto aparece metade raposa e o Gaara meio-tanuki, Sasuke meio-gato, Sakura meio-coelha e por aí vai. Então eu pensei que seria legal fazer uma narrativa em que aparecesse eles assim (Menos a Sakura. Não existe bijuu coelho).

Hm...

Me lembro também que li uma fic (Muito boa por sinal) em que o Naruto era filho do Kitsune e tinha características humana. Ele o Gaara e o Kiba. Eu até postei lá pedindo a continuação.

Hm...

Uma vez eu li clover e achei tão interessante a estória que queria fazer algo parecido. Várias crianças vítimas de experimentos e que queriam viver normalmente. O clamp me inspira muito.

Hm...

X-men, claro! Gente com super poderes num único local porque são mutantes e as pessoas nãos os entendem n.n

E várias outras coisas.

_"Acho que se fosse escrito por você eu leria até uma fic SasuSaku ou NaruHina X) Mas eu sei que você não gosta desses casais, então duvido que você escreveria."_

Hehe... Só escrevi uma SasuSaku parodiando branca de neve. Sasuke era a Branca de Neve e Sakura o príncipe. É uma comédia que tá na minha outra conta (Coletânea "Carochinha as avessas). Foi um presente para os SasuSaku's que lêem as minhas fics mesmo odiando yaoi XD

Um abraço!

* * *

**Sasah-chan**

Acho que o f.f cortou seu comentário o.o

Olha, o Itachi já mostra cuidar direitonho do Sai. Protegeu ele, não?

O que acha, Sasah-chan? n.n

Abraços :)

* * *

**lucia almeida martins**

Nossa! Seu lado sádico me impressionou!

Hauahauahua! Tadinha da sua irmã. Você tava gritando a fic inteira? X)

Abraços! n.n

* * *

**taty-chan**

Naruto-fera-sangüinária ganho muitas fãs!

Sasuke: Falei que as fãs dele são piores que as minhas. ¬¬

_"pro sasuke fica assustado assim... realmente foi barbo... mas tipo, como ki ele vai fica com relaçao ao naruto? pq c fosse em outras fic's provavelmente ele ficaria com raiva pelo q fizeram ao naruto, mas nessa, tanto os caras estao mortos jah, como tem o elemento deq o naruto "virou um fera"... to curiosa pra v como vai desenrola a relaçao deles..."_

Olha, você já conhece as características da fic. n.n Realmente esse é um ponto muito interessante, logo você verá o que estar por vir.

_" c num vai mata o sasori naum ne!?"_

Não posso dizer O.O

Eis mais um capítulo, Taty! Abraços n.n

* * *

**michelle almeida martins**

É, realmente o mangá ficou um pouco chatinho depois da saída do Sasuke, mas ele ta legal agora. n.n

A fic de Natal logo será postada. nn

Pretendo terminar a fic antes de viajar, mas acho que não vai ser possível. Talvez aproveite o note do meu pai para fazer isso XD

Um abraço!

* * *

**Hanajima-san**

Muito obrigada :)

_"Nossa.. O que deve estar passando na cabecinha do Sasuke agora,em(eu não tenho interrogação ..).Bem,a sensação que ele teve eu reconheço(senti parecido,hahahahah)"_

Você é bem analítica, não? Realmente o Sasuke ficou assustado. Ele não imaginava que o descontrole da sua raposinha chegava a esse ponto.

_"Falando em Sasuke,ótimo vc ter feito o começo desse cap.bem no término do anterior,não deixando lacunas,ficou lindo o jeito dele e do Narutinho(intimidade)se entenderem.Mas apesar da força emocional q o Naruto tem,acho q isso vai ficar marcado nele tb,não é"_

Realmente você é bem analítica. Parabéns.

_"Ah!E concordo plenamente,que Gaara e o lindinho do Haku foi uma cartada de mestre;ficou uma graça."_

Valeu mesmo. Só que agora o Haku é claustrofóbico. Era de se esperar depois de passar por uma experiência traumatizante.

Abraços n.n

* * *

**Houki-chan**

_"Olha só quem voltou! Estou em uma situação parecida co a sua, Hamiko: fazendo e estudando para vestibulares." Entendo perfeitamente._

1) queremos mais um lemom NaruSasu

Não posso atender esse pedido. A fic ta em seus últimos capítulos. Talvez cinco ou seis.

2)queremos momentos melosos entre os casais (esta também é uma reivindicação do clube encalhadas-que-se-drogam-com-romances)

Hauahauahua! Faço parte desse clube XD Momentos melosos terão n.nb

3)Itachi não pode morrer nem ficar manco, pois ele tem de ficar com Sai-kun.

Hm... Posso tentar colocar esse 8)

Um abraço!

* * *

**Imooto**

Se essas coletâneas vierem certamente você poderá betá-las sim. O crédito será totalmente de vocês. Isso é uma iniciativa dos leitores n.n

_"Kiba foi seqüestrado por tentáculos? Que meedo! Encontrem ele! \o\ Antes que o monstro de Piratas do Caribe devore o coitado!!"_

Hauahauahuahaua! Piratas do caribe! Hauahauahua!

São tentáculos de metal n.n

Abraços, Imoto-chan!

* * *

**Ana Haku-chan**

Mais uma fã de Naruto-fera-maníaca-descontrolada! Nossa o.o

O final do Orochimaru é incerto, ou melhor, é quase certo.

Vamos ver o que vem pela frente.

Um abraço!

* * *

**RaposaVermelha**

Gostei da sua nova conta. n.nb

É, dá pra ver que ta rolando um ItaSai.

_"Mas olhe o aldo positivo, Sasu-chan!  
Poderia c uma fita com a gravação d um momento d "intimidade" entre Itachi e Naruto xD _

Ai sim ele ia matar o Itachi xD" 

Hauahauahauahua! Não deixa ele ouvir! XD

Abraços!

* * *

**Hanna Yin-Yang**

_"Mas... Esse capítulo me deu medo ;-; - imaginando a dor pela qual o Naruto-kun passou- coitadinho... Sorte que ele matou todo mundo depois... XDD"_

Sasuke: Será que ninguém ainda se tocou que ele virou uma fera assassina? ò.Ô

Hamiko: Ah, mas olha a carinha dele. Você acha que ele lhe faria algum mal?

Naruto: Huh? Falaram de mim? o.o

Sasuke: OO -** Se segurando para não agarrar o Kitsune e estragar a sua reputação de sou-frio-e-sem-coração-então-não-se-meta-na-minha-vida.**

A continuação está aqui. Perdoe-me a demora. ó.ò

Um abraço procê n.n

* * *

**Uchiha Danii-chan**

Outra review gigante XD

Merece um troféu também.

_"me diiga, Hamiko-san, voce prefere o Sai ou o Sasuke ?"_

**- Agarra o NekoSasuke e faz cara de mau para o fã-clube dele -**

Sasuke: OO

Sai também é uma gracinha com aquela carinha de preciso-aprender-sobre-as-pessoas dele, mas o Sasuke é fofo! n.n Com o Nru-chan então fica uma coisa cuti!

A fic tava lenta por causa das avaliações (segunda e terceira) que foram dadas de uma vez na Universidade. E para o meu azar ainda fui pro hospitsl X) (Mas to bem agora).

_"falando em final feliz, teeve alguma fic que teve final triste ? i.i  
que nao teve 'felizes para sempre?"_

Hm... Na minha outra conta tem uma conta tem uma fic chamada "Histórias de fantasmas". É uma comédia sem felizes para sempre. Hm... Só lendo. É uma obra valiosa. Assustadora e engraçada. n.n

_"'eu prometo que nunca vou desistir de você...'  
eu queria que alguem falasse isso pra mim u.ú  
mas ó, nao vai acontecer nada né ? achei estranho o sasuke falar isso"_

Não posso falar. Até que você reparou uma coisa interessante n.n

Agora, o Sasori tem muitas fãs mesmo. Haja pedidos pra ele não morrer.

_"o Itachi NÃO VAI maais machucar ninguem u.ú  
se machuucar, morre"_

Hauahauahuahaua! Itachi ta mais sujo do que pau de galinheiro.

Você não tem meu msn? hamiko1010. É difícil eu entrar, mas quando entrar podemos bater um papinho. Pode perturbar que quando eu entro é pra conversar mesmo n.nx

Um abraço!

* * *

**Tsukishiro Lory**

Lory, eis mais um capítulo! n.n É, ItaNaru fora de cogitação... Ou melhor, não tão fora. XD Vai ter espaço para a imaginação dos fãs, mas nada de concreto. Naruto é fiel n.n

Abraços!

* * *

**Kaiya**

Capítulo postado!

E aguarde o especial de Natal, postado ainda hoje. n.n

Poxa, fico muito feliz sabendo que gostou de GaaHaku. É um casal fofo.

Um abraço, Kaiya (Nick bonito esse)!

* * *

**-**

**Feliz Natal!**


	16. A origem do Projeto Bijuu

**Bem, aqui quem fala é a Uchiha Gih e a Kitsune.**

**Por motivos de saúde, a Samy não pôde esetar aqui. O estado dela tá meio grave, por isso rezem por ela ;-;**

**Ela deixou o capítulo pronto faltando só a betagem a cargo meu e da kit. **

**Ao capítulo /o/**

**Cap.16**

**A origem do Projeto Bijuu**

-

Eles andaram por um corredor estreito e escuro e, ao que pareceu, Uchiha Madara desativara as armadilhas. Mesmo assim, nem Naruto nem Sasuke poderiam reagir, pois a primeira que Orochimaru fez questão de lembrar foi que seus amigos estavam presos.

Andavam em fila indiana na seguinte ordem: Madara, Sasuke, Naruto e Orochimaru. O Kyuubi com uma coleira semelhante a de Hinata no pescoço e as mãos algemadas. Já Sasuke andava sem qualquer tipo de obstáculo, mesmo porque o interesse do Nekomata tomava conta de boa parte da sua razão. O líder do Projeto Bijuu era ninguém mais que o fundador de seu clã... Mas como estava tão jovem?

Além disso seria líder. Líder! Seu papel seria o de decidir o destino de todos os seus primos... Inclusive o de Naruto...

Muita coisa em muito pouco tempo. Era demais para a sua cabeça.

- Há vinte e dois anos - Começou Madara olhando de canto para o descendente. - O País do Fogo saiu de uma guerra, cuja autoria não foi dele. Não... Nós fomos atacados injustamente devido nossas riquezas. Junto com o País do Vento e o País do Redemoinho formamos a Aliança Bijuu. Escolhemos esse nome porque os bijuus, segundo as lendas, são demônios extraordinários capazes de manipular a natureza.

Naruto, que até então estava de cabeça baixa, a ergueu para mirar a nuca de Madara.

- Eu era general naquela época e o clã Uchiha era o mais respeitado e temido de toda a área. Entretanto, na batalha final, fui atingido numa emboscada e perdi os membros superiores e inferiores.

- ...

- Minha pele ficou deformada e meus cabelos caíram. É essa a recompensa para quem luta pelo seu país? Não. Então eu tive esse direito. Usei todo o meu poder e influência para conseguir apoio do general de Suna, que também era governante, e trabalhei na minha cura. Não só fazendo o mapeamento do material genético humano, como trabalhando com ele e o explorando cada vez mais.

Os orbes azuis do Kitsune o fitavam impressionados.

- Noventa e nove por cento do nosso DNA é DNA-lixo. Os estudiosos dizem que é uma defesa nossa, pois previne mutações... Mas, e se pudéssemos alterar essa porcentagem para aumentar a defesa humana? Foi então que o Kazekage e eu montamos o grupo de pesquisas.

- Kazekage? - Naruto deixou escapar.

Madara o ignorou, obrigando Orochimaru a responder no seu tom mais debochado:

- Esqueceu das aulas de História? O País do Vento tinha um governo militar na época. À figura se dava o nome de Kazekage.

- Mas em Konoha tínhamos o Hokage e o governo não era militar. Era civil.

- Por isso quem detinha a força bélica era o clã Uchiha enquanto, no País do Vento, quem detinha esse poder era o próprio governo.

- ...

Em nenhum momento Sasuke desviou o olhar. Estava interessado demais para se distrair com qualquer coisa.

Madara prosseguiu:

- Tsunade-san e Pein-kun, que na época se chamava Nagato, eram alguns de meus pesquisadores. Existiam outros bem experientes também. Em pouco tempo eles descobriram que era possível mexer em uma porcentagem maior do DNA humano, tornando-as úteis e mesclando com outros genes. Chamamos esse processo de mistura genética. E o processo segue o seguinte método:

_"Se coleta células do indivíduo e a fazemos passar por um processo de desdiferenciação, depois injetamos nessas células os pedaços de DNA que vão se misturar ao material do núcleo. Noventa e nove por cento do DNA humano é lixo, eu disse, mas com esse processo essa porcentagem diminuiu."_

_"Quando acabamos de trabalhar com o material genético colocamos em organismos capsulares e injetamos no corpo humano. Esses corpúsculos funcionam como vírus. Entram nas células, mudam seu material genético, se reproduzem... Com a única diferença que não chegam a matá-la."_

- Assim criamos a mistura genética da regeneração e eu a usei em mim. Recuperei meus membros, minha beleza e, acima de tudo, conservei minha juventude.

Narcisismo, ainda que discreto, parecia uma das características do clã. Naruto fez uma careta ao lembrar disso, ainda mais porque uma raiva crescente do bijuu que estava à sua frente latejava. Sasuke se comportava como se só existissem Uchiha's ali.

- Então veio a idéia. Por que se limitar à regeneração? Poderíamos criar os soldados mais fortes da Aliança Bijuu para o caso de novas guerras, então logo trabalhamos com as misturas genéticas capazes de criar demônios, e à essa idéia demos o nome de Projeto Bijuu.

- E a primeira criança usada teria que ser o filho do Kazekage. - Afirmou Sasuke. Naruto se seupreendeu com a voz do Nibi.

- Sim, mas não iríamos arriscar a vida do filho do Kazekage. Por isso usamos Tsunade para a pré-mistura número um.

- ...

- Quando descobrimos os possíveis erros do processo, criamos a primeira mistura genética e demos o nome de Subprojeto Ichibi, simbolizado pela figura do Shukaku. Na época nosso maior interesse era fazer uma defesa perfeita, capaz de bloquear os ataques internacionais. Hn. Deu certo.

Gaara. Ao pensar no amigo Naruto cerrou os punhos, imaginando tudo o que o ruivo passou.

- O sucesso foi tão grande que decidimos fazer outra mistura genética. Mas eu planejei que a próxima criança seria a do meu clã e você, Sasuke, era o mais novo. Teria que ser um Bijuu belo, habilidoso, astuto e ágil. Me inspirei no Nekomata já que nossa família tem o gato e o fogo como representante. O leque que simboliza o clã Uchiha faz menção ao fogo que se espalha.

Houve um silêncio momentâneo enquanto andavam. Sasuke aixou a cabeça pensativo enquanto sentia o primo mirando sua nuca.

- Já estava tudo planejado. - Murmurou o Nibi.

- Sim. Resolvi criar então outras experiências afim de que teríamos todos os requisitos necessários para uma guerra: A fortaleza, a espionagem, a esquiva, as pragas venenosas, a confusão, as armas de fogo, a metamorfose, o guerreiro indomável e, claro, uma bomba letal.

- ...

Naruto virou o rosto indignado:

- Hunf.

Andaram, em seguida, por um corredor assustadoramente escuro. Foi nessa hora que o Kyuubi pensou em atacar, mas a inércia de Sasuke o deixou inseguro. Parecia que o Nibi se esquecera da sua presença. Parecia?

Continuaram até pararem numa grande arena de pedra e aparelhos tecnológicos, marcada por um grande abismo.

- Ah...!

Naruto se deixou surpreender, entretanto Sasuke permaneceu calado e frígido.

Naquela área estavam os outros bijuus, exceto Sai e Suigetsu, presos à chapas metálicas horizontais. Em seus pescoços haviam coleiras elétricas e em seus pulsos algemas. Os Akatsukis capturados se encontravam juntos em uma jaula de ferro guza, alguns ainda adormecidos e outros acordados.

Exceto Sasori. E sua falta deixava os olhos de Deidara num visível pânico, que aumentou mais com a chegada de Madara e os bijuus.

_"...! Naruto-kun."_

- Grrr! O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI? - O Kitsune gritou furioso, fazendo o Nibi o fitar de repente.

- Naruto-kun! - Hinata o chamou sentida.

- Naruto! Sasuke! - Kiba gritou num misto de alívio e medo.

Gaara abriu os olhos atordoado e mirou Haku, ainda dormindo, ao seu lado. Em seguida olhou para Kiba, Hinata... Até que sua visão caiu no Kitsune, ja a ponto de se transformar.

- Grrr. VOCÊS PASSARAM DOS LIMITES!

Era para ter levado um choque, mas para a surpresa de Madara e dos militares a coleira e as algemas simplesmente se romperam no momento da transformação completa.

- ...!!! - Orochimaru engoliu seco.

Madara deu um passo para trás, mas o encarou severamente:

- Antes que pense em atacar saiba que seus amigos ja estão com os nanochips no sangue e se eles se rebelarem as coleiras serão ativadas.

"AAAAARH!"

A voz veio de Hinata, que se contorcia presa enquanto os nanochips se ativavam.

- Hinata-sama! - Neji se agarrou às grades.

O ferro que prendia Hinata foi destravado e a Shichibi se transformou completamente, passando a encarar o Kyuubi com fúria. Nesse momento Naruto hesitou.

- ...!

- Hinata-chan! - O grito veio de Kiba.

Madara se voltou para Sasuke:

- Você pode se juntar aos seus primos, Sasuke-kun, e ser tratado igualmente... Ou pode conseguir aquilo que você mais deseja em toda a sua vida.

- Hn?! - Pela primeira vez o herdeiro se mostrou receoso

- Sua liberdade.

- ...!!

Naruto notou. Ele não deixou escapar aquela imagem. Sasuke repentinamente engoliu ar, ressaltou os olhos e empalideceu. Um instante tão pequeno, mas eterno para o loiro. Estava claro o que se passava na cabeça daquele Uchiha.

- Não! Sasuke, não aceite!

- Cuide dele, Shichibi. - Ordenou o líder.

- RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!

Hinata se transformou numa grande raposa de nove caudas e avançou no primo, mas este desviou rolando para o lado. Em seguida ela se transformou em uma serpente e se entrelaçou em seu corpo.

- ARH!

- Ele vai destruí-la! - Shikamaru cerrou os dentes desesperado.

- Grrr! GRAAAAAAAAAA!!!

De repente o Kyuubi abriu a boca e disparou uma rajada de luz vermelha que acertou a serpente, como se a queimasse, e fez a Shichibi tomar a forma de demônio e se afastar. Hinata imediatamente se colocou de pé, meio curva, e encarou novamente o loiro como se ele fosse uma caça.

Os olhos de Naruto estavam vermelhos e, embora hesitante, parecia uma fera pronta para se defender de qualquer ataque vindo da Téjon.

Vindos somente da Téjon.

_"GARH...!!"_

Ele não estava preparado para aquilo. De repente algo tinha atravessado suas costas, fazendo o sangue sair pela boca e pelo seu peito. Uma katana.

Uma katana que vinha de Sasuke.

_"NARUTO!"_

Gaara foi o primeiro a se debater, mas levando um choque que o deixou inconsciente no mesmo momento. Todos os outros bijuus e Akatsukis olharam e se debateram assustados, mas ninguem poderia ajudá-lo naquele momento.

- S... Sasuke... Por... Que...?

Sasuke o encarou com uma olhar sério enquanto seu outro braço estava sufocando o pescoço do Kitsune:

- Você é descartável. Já vi que nunca irá me obedecer.

- ...

- Sinto muito. Você jamais entenderia o quanto a liberdade é importante pra mim.

- ...

- Adeus.

Foi preciso apenas um delicado empurrão para o Kyuubi cair abismo abaixo. Os olhos vermelhos e sem vida não analisaram a queda, tampouco a expressão fria do Nekomata ao vê-lo desaparecer na escuridão.

-

**Continua

* * *

**

Alô n.n

Sim, aqui é a Hamiko :) Hm... Bem, passei por uma saga de hospital ate descobrirem meu problema. Um apêndice prestes a supurar. Agora estou bem e me recuperando n.n Ontem mesmo tirei os pontos e fui para o computador.

Obrigada à Giza e Kit que me ajudaram no que puderam. Só não vou responder as reviews agora porque estou escrevendo o próximo capítulo, mas responderei todas no próximo.

Obrigada por tudo e me perdoem pelo atraso.


	17. A decisão final

**Cap.17**

**A decisão final**

-

_Típico dos filmes de terror... Aquela noite fria com chuva turbulenta. Era comum aquele temporal no País das Águas, mas para a criança que morava numa casa no subúrbio da cidade de Kiri aquele clima fazia seu medo aumentar. Haku assistia horrorizado à briga dos pais na cozinha._

_- Não tente fazer nada com ele! - Gritava a mulher._

_- Quer ir contra a minha autoridade?_

_- Me solta!! ARH! ME SOLTA!_

_- QUER IR CONTRA MIM? QUER?_

_- OKA-SAN!! - A criança gritou de repente._

_A mulher, agredida pelo marido, tentou correr até o filho, mas o homem a pegou pelos cabelos e a arrastou no chão._

_- VOU FAZÊ-LA CALAR! - Urrou, pegando uma faca de cozinha de cima da pia._

_- AAAAH!_

_- OTO-SAN, NÃO!_

_A partir daí o tempo parou. Ou pelo menos passou mais devagar. Foi muito rápido o momento que o marido ergueu a esposa pelos cabelos e cortou-lhe a garganta com tanta fúria que rasgou violentamente sua carne._

_Para o Yonbi aquela cena demorou horas._

_Haku não se lembrava se viu o sangue jorrar, tampouco lembrava do rosto do próprio pai ao cometer o assassinato. Não. Até os olhos da mãe, que agora mais pareciam vidro, lhe passaram despercebidos._

_O tempo só voltou ao normal quando o corpo da mulher caiu no chão._

_"Vá para o seu quarto."_

_A voz dele soara sombria aos seus ouvidos._

_Dizem que o cérebro humano costuma apagar lembranças exessivamente medonhas. Talvez. Mas Haku tinha quase certeza de que isso tinha sido trabalho de Kiba. Afinal, tudo o que se lembrava era de ver seu pai morto no dia seguinte, envenenado de todas as maneiras. A pele estava negra como se tivesse sido mergulhada em formol, o corpo cravejado de agulhas e os olhos arregalados, ligeiramente acinzentados._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ARH!

O Basilisco acordou de repente e, para o seu terror, se viu preso num cubículo de 2m³ totalmente escuro.

- ...!! N... NÃO!!

Desesperado se atirou contra as paredes metálicas, machucando o próprio corpo.

_"NÃO!! ME SOLTEM!! NÃO ME DEIXEM AQUI DENTRO! POR FAVOR, ME SOLTEM!! ME SOLTEM!!"_

-

- HAKU!!

Na mesma cela em que antes estava somente Hinata e Kiba, Gaara tentara reagir e acabara recebendo outro choque violento, capaz de lhe fazer perder os movimentos.

- AAAAARH!

- Gaara-kun!

Os outros dois bijuus correram até ele, o acolhendo enquanto o ruivo permanecia de joelhos.

- Tirem ele dali! - A Shichibi protestou para Hidan, que estava de pé do outro lado da grade. - Isso é desumano!

- Vocês não são humanos, minha cara.

- Arh...!

Mesmo nervosa Hinata cerrou os dentes e os punhos, isso levou a Kiba estender o braço para tocar seu ombro, impedindo-a de tentar se transformar.

- O veneno que ele solta pela pele está ultrapassando a rigidez da roupa. - Informou o médico com um sorriso de canto. - Não queremos que o Yonbi termine como o Kyuubi, certo?

- Como não?! Vocês vão tentar matar Haku de novo! - Kiba gritou.

- Talvez. Mas difente daquele intrometido do Kitsune, o Basilisco é mais útil. Até mesmo seu corpo é valioso por haver uma grande quantidade de veneno. Isso poderá ser vital para a nova série de armas químicas.

- ...

- Se eu fosse vocês não tentaria reagir. Agora eu vou ver como estão os Akatsukis. Bem presos, eu garanto... Huh?

De repente o traidor parou de fala pois Gaara levantara a cabeça, lhe lançando um olhar tão maligno que o fez perder as palavras.

- O que... O que pensa que ganhará me encarando?

- Solte-o ou eu me mato.

- ...!!

- Uma experiência a menos pra vocês.

---

Numa outra cela, distante da dos bijuus, estavam presos os Akatsukis capturados. Neji andava de um lado para o outro pensativo enquanto Kakashi se mantinha apoiado nas grades e Itachi sentado num dos cantos da cela. Foi então que todas as atenções se voltaram para uma tossida escandalosa de Sasori, antes deste se prostar no chão direto.

- Danna! - Deidara se jogou ao seu lado para ajudá-lo.

O ruivo suava frio, estava pálido e com fortes marcas de olheiras no rosto. Itachi virou o rosto sutilmente para fitá-lo, já Neji e Kakashi correram para perto dele enquanto Temari e Shikamaru o miravam assustados.

- Ksc! Essa não... - O Hyuuga colocou dois dedos na direção do pescoço do enfermo.

- O estado dele está cada vez pior. - Kakashi sibilou. - O que está acontecendo?

- Ele sofre de uma doença degenerativa. Algo genético que está matando as suas células aos poucos.

- ...!

- Deidara-san e eu tentamos achar uma cura, mas...

- COF! - O ruivo não conseguiu conter a outra tosse.

De repente ouviu-se passadas sutis se aproximarem. Era Sasuke vestindo sua hakama e keiko-gi, além de estar na sua forma completa.

Com arrogância o bijuu se aproximou da grade, mas sem encostar nela.

- A ANBU tinha levado ele pra uma sala separada e descobriu a doença. - Falou o Nibi naturalmente ao ver o estado do ruivo. - Se não quiser sofrer mais posso matá-lo agora mesmo, Sasori-san.

- Cof! Ar... Ar...

Deidara fuzilou o Nibi com o olhar:

- Deveríamos ter dissecado você, projeto de Uchiha! Aí ele já estaria curado!

- E eu deveria mandar usarem vocês pra experimento antes dos meus primos. - Respondeu friamente, voltando depois sua atenção para Itachi. - Começando por você.

- ...

O clima foi cortado por Hidan, que passou andando rapidamente por eles.

- O que aconteceu? - O Nekomata inquiriu antes que o médico terminasse de atravessar o corredor.

- O Ichibi ameaça se matar se não soltarmos o Yonbi. Preciso falar com Madara-sama.

- Gaara! - Temari avançou nas grades, fazendo Sasuke e Hidan se afastarem decimetricamente.

- Prenderam Haku de novo?! - Shikamaru cerrou os dentes.

Hidan ignorou os protestos e deu meia volta:

- Vou avisar logo a Madara-sama. Não dá pra perdermos um bijuu de defesa.

Mas, antes que fosse embora, fez questão de sorrir vitoriosamente para Deidara por cima do ombro:

- A propósito, vou chamar alguem pra executar Sasori.

- ...!!

---

* * *

Longe dali, num abismo que ia da base para 100 metros depois, alguem tentava subir. Um das mãos apareceu, depois o cotovelo, e logo se notou que quem escalava aquelas pedras era Suigetsu, com o corpo de Naruto desacordado seguro no outro braço. 

- Aff... Primo... Você é pesado... - Juntou forças e deitou o corpo do loiro no chão, de barriga pra cima. - Arh... Pronto!

De repente deu de cara com Sai, sentado a frente dele.

- ARH! SAI!

- Huh? Oi, Suigetsu-san. - Cumprimentou sem emoção, em seguida seu olhar recaiu no Kitsune. - O que houve com ele?

- Quase se afogou.

Naruto não estava somente ensopado. Havia sangue manchando sua roupa e seus cabelos.

- O idiota do Sasuke nos traiu. Eu vi ele jogando o Naruto de lá de cima.

- ...

- Como você escapou?

Pela primeira vez em toda a vida de Sai, o Rokubi corou, mesmo com a expressão natural:

- Itachi-san me salvou.

- ...?! Quê!?

- Na hora em que os dardos foram atirados ele se colocou na minha frente. Quando os homens vieram recolher os corpos eu os ataquei e fugi.

- ...

O Sanbi o mirou por algum tempo e, como se não tivesse ouvido aquilo, se voltou para Naruto e posicionou a cabeça dele para uma respiração boca-a-boca.

- Se Sasuke-kun nos traiu... - Sibilava o Rokubi enquanto Suigetsu continuava com a respiração. - Então agora ele é nosso inimigo, não?

- ...

- ...

_"GASP!"_

Foi com a tossida, expelindo a água de seu pulmão, que Naruto deu sinal de vida.

- Ele acordou! - Suigetsu abriu um sorrisão.

- Gasp! Gasp!

Sai e Suigetsu se entreolharam e sorriram enquanto o loiro olhava confuso para a dupla. Apesar completamente molhado e com a roupa manchada de sangue, não havia mais nenhum ferimento.

- Ar... Ar... Eu to vivo?

- Sim. Eu vi você caindo como uma pedra. - Falou o Sanbi. - Sorte que tinha água no pé do abismo.

- Água?!

- Um ser humano teria quebrado vários ossos com a queda. - Sai sorriu tipicamente. - Aliais, eu acho que você quebrou alguns osso sim.

- Não quebrou. Eu tava la embaixo e aliviei a queda dele. Água é a minha especialidade, lembra?

- Sai... Suigetsu... Como vocês escaparam?

- Duh, eu me transformei em água e vazei... Literalmente. - Riu da própria piada já que nem Sai nem Naruto fizeram isso. - Já o Sai... Depois ele lhe conta.

- ...

- E o Sasuke? Por que ele atirou você de lá?

A lembrança atingiu Naruto como uma pedra e fez seu coração gelar. Então aquilo não era sonho. Sasuke, aquele que um dia dessera amá-lo, o jogou abismo abaixo.

- O líder desse maldito projeto - respondeu o loiro num sussurro melancólico - é ascendente dele.

- Quê!?

- Isso mesmo.

- ...

- Uchiha Madara.

---

-

* * *

Madrugada gélida 

As orelhas de gato estavam atentas ao barulho da água oriunda do pé do abismo enquanto os cabelos negros balançavam com a brisa. Os olhos vermelhos miravam a escuridão do abismo como se esperasse que algo saísse de lá.

Mas nada vinha.

_"Arrependido?"_

A voz veio de ninguém menos que Orochimaru. O Hachibi se aproximou do Nekomata e sorriu há poucos centímetros de suas costas.

- Eu sei do seu interesse pela experiência número nove, Sasuke-kun. Percebi isso no dia em que soube que você o salvou de um balaço feito especialmente para ele.

- ...

- Madara-sama passou a tomar mais cuidado com os ataques depois desse dia. Não queria arriscar a vida do herdeiro dele.

O Uchiha o mirou por cima do ombro:

- Não me arrependo.

- Huh?

- Não atingi Naruto a toa. Ele ía destruir Hinata-san.

- ...

- Se fui criado para liderar vocês então não posso deixar que sejam destruídos.

Sasuke voltou a olhar para o abismo, pensando se não haveria problemas em pular naquela escuridão. Talvez aquela sensação de infinito lhe desse asas.

- Kukukuku. É. Eu fiquei sabendo do que ele fez na clínica.

- ...

- Cabelos loiros e olhos azuis que parecem características de um anjo. Mas deveria notar que o olhar de raposa e personalidade astuta lhe confirmam a identidade demônio.

- ...

- Você percebeu, não? Ele é uma experiência destrutiva. De todos nós é o mais próximo de um animal.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e friamente saiu andando como quem nada quer, até que algo fez suas orelhas de gato se moverem sutilmente.

_"NÃO!"_

O grito escandaloso de Deidara.

- Hm... - Orochimaru sorriu de canto, de uma forma insana. - Parece que vão executar Sasori.

- ...!

- Ele já está doente. Vamos poupar seu sofrimento e matá-lo logo.

O Uchiha imediatamente saiu correndo prisão adentro até encontrar o grupo de Akatsukis encarcerados.

- ...!

A cena tinha o impacto de uma colisão entre carros. Deidara praticamente se jogou nas grades, como se pudesse ultrapassá-la, enquanto Sasori tentava inutilmente se desvencilhar do ANBU que o segurava. A aparência do ruivo estava pior do que nunca. Mais pálido que Sasuke e com os olhos demasiadamente fundos.

- SASORI, NÃO!

O grito de Deidara era estridente e as lágrimas mostravam claramente seu desespero. Até mesmo Itachi estava de pé, numa posição de quem procura conter a própria inquietação, Kakashi, Shikamaru e Temari seguravam as grades estáticos enquanto Neji olhava desorientado para todos os presentes, até que seu olhar encontrou o de Sasuke.

Foi quando notou a expressão do Nekomata. Os olhos abertos de mais e as pupilas contraídas demais. Parecia que alguem o tinha congelado.

- Leve-o daqui. - Mandou Hidan.

- NÃO!! DANNAAAAAA! - Deidara gritou mais, estendendo a mão para alcançar o ruivo.

- Sim senhor. - Respondeu um dos ANBU's.

- NÃO!

O ruivo estava fraco demais para resistir, então foi fácil para o ANBU levá-lo para longe dali sem que o loiro pudesse sequer tocá-lo. Os prisioneiros assistiram à ida com o coração congelado e as entranhas cada vez mais encolhidas.

Pela primeira vez Deidara fez preces, tantas quanto o número de estrelas de um céu limpo, todas a uma velocidade próxima a da luz.

Mas sua esperança e desespero se foram ao ouvir o som do tiro.

"POU!"

"SASORIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

---

* * *

Naruto fez um careta angustiada e se enrolou mais no agasalho que Tsunade havia lhe arranjado. Ainda estava encharcado, mas agora se encontrava dentro do veículo arranjado pela Akatsuki. 

- O que foi, Naruto? - Sai perguntou inexpressível. - Ainda se sente mal?

- Só uma pontada no peito. - Grunhiu baixinho.

A voz do Kyuubi tinha saído tão deprimida que Jiraya automaticamente moveu o rosto pra vê-lo. Naruto apoiara os cotovelos nas pernas e olhava para o nada triste, como nunca o sannin o havia visto.

Tsunade massageou o cenho tensa.

- É nossa última chance. - Sibilou a médica. - Logo o reforço chegará e invadiremos de vez. Agora que já conhecem bem os tipos de armadilhas e as entradas da base será mais fácil.

- ...

- Os trios ja estão demarcado então. - Pain cortou o ambiente com o anúncio - Tsunade-sama e eu iremos pelo subsolo, Sai-kun irá pela área das armadilhas com Konan e Jiraya-sensei. Gai-san irá pela periferia com Lee e Tenten...

De repente o Kitsune olhou para eles como se dissesse "Heim?".

- E eu?

- Você vai comigo, primo. - Suigetsu lhe deu um meio abraço. - Está na hora de acharem seu corpo.

- ...!?

---

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke estava aos arredores da base, sentindo a brisa noturna. De repente suas orelhas moveram com as passadas de Orochimaru, mas o bijuu desprezou sua presença. 

- Hm... Sabia que lhe encontraria aqui, Sasuke-kun.

- Hnf.

- Perguntei para o ANBU onde está o corpo de Sasori e ele me disse que você se encarregou dele.

O Uchiha revirou os olhos desinteressado:

- Eu o enterrei.

- Onde?

- ...

- Não quer dizer?

- Não. A única pessoa que tem o direito de saber é Deidara-san.

- Hm... Enterrou mesmo?

O Nekomata semicerrou os olhos enraivecido e mirou Orochimaru com repulsa.

- Não gostei do seu tom.

- Talvez seu ascendente use o mesmo tom. O que vai fazer se isso acontecer?

De repente o terceiro olho do Nekomata se abriu e para a surpresa do Hachibi a alma que saiu não foi nenhum dos Uchihas.

Era a alma de Sasori.

- !?!

- Nunca duvide da minha palavra.

- ...!

E em silêncio o Nibi fechou o terceiro olho e absorveu a alma, voltando a olhar para o céu.

A madrugada estava carregada, como se a qualquer momento fosse cair uma enchente.

Orochimaru se aproximou do primo e fez menção de tocar em seus ombros, mas suas mãos pararam no meio do caminho ao achar que talvez não fosse uma boa idéia. Não por medo, já que certamente tinha um poder de ataque muito maior que o do Nekomata.

O problema era mais o fato daquele ser o herdeiro de Madara.

- Hm... Sua mente está distante. O que está pensando?

Foi de uma forma bem objetiva que a resposta veio da boa de Sasuke:

- Pela primeira vez na vida a sorte está ao meu lado.

- ...

**Continua**

* * *

Não matem a escritora. Já ta sendo difícil para ela escrever XD

Não, eu não to no hospital mais. É que eu ainda to me recuperando mesmo. As ordens foram pra ficar em repouso e ainda to fazendo um tratamento com remédios. Não é fácil pra mim escrever. Estou cansando muito rápido e logo meu corpo pede repouso.

Mas aqui estás outro capítulo. O próximo provavelmente será o penúltimo.

Obrigada a todos pelos comentários. Cada vez que os leio ganho forças pra continuar. Adoro todos vocês n.n


	18. A verdadeira finalidade do Kyuubi

**Cap.18**

**A verdadeira finalidade do Kyuubi**

-

Cansados... Presos, deixados de lado e, ao que parecia, seus carcereiros não tinham interesse algum em alimentá-los. Shikamaru sempre imaginou que sua morte seria rápida, como a de qualquer espião na mira de uma bala... Mas o destino surpreende mesmo... E da pior forma possível.

- Acho que querem nos matar de fome. - Resmungou o rapaz para si mesmo enquanto apoiava sua fronte entre as grades.

Shikamaru suspirou pesadamente e olhou para um canto qualquer da cela. Para seu azar seus olhos recaíram justamente em Deidara. O loiro não estava mais chorando, pórem isso não melhorava as coisas. Estava sentado com a cabeça encostada na parede e os olhos azuis fixos no teto, como se houvesse um portal interdimensional ali. Murmurava coisas desconexas.

Em seguida o Nara virou o rosto e encontrou Temari também sentada, olhando para o teto, mas, na loira, era visível a mistura de frustração e preocupação.

- ...

Ele a fitou. E permaneceu fitando-a, até que desistiu de somente olhar e, exausto, se sentou ao lado dela:

- Não se preocupe com seu irmão. - Shikamaru sibilou sem mirar a moça. - Eles não vão deixar um bijuu do tipo escudo se matar.

Temari virou o rosto para olhar o perfil do rapaz, mas logo voltou a mirar o teto:

- Se a ajuda de Tsunade-sama não acabar com isso estaremos perdidos.

- Hn? Ajuda?

- _Hai_. Sai-kun e Suigetsu-kun não estavam entre os prisioneiros. A informação deles é nossa única saída.

- ...!

Como ele não pensou nisso antes?

Deve ser a fome.

Algumas passadas sutis foram ouvidas. Passadas que só podiam ser de um certo, felino. Os olhos de Deidara se moveram traiçoeiramente na direção daquele Nekomata, como se dali saíssem espinhos.

Sasuke o fitou friamente:

- Hnf. Não seja tolo. Ele ía morrer nessas condições.

- ...

- Só tornaram esse momento menos doloroso.

- CALA A BOCA, PROJETO DE UCHIHA!

Até mesmo Itachi e Neji arregalaram os olhos quando o loiro correra tão rapidamente para perto das grades que nem mesmo o Nekomata conseguiu evitar que o agarrase pela gola da Keiko-gi. Uma velocidade que talvez se comparararia ao de um bijuu que não fosse Sai.

- Você NUNCA vai entender isso, seu ser desprezivel! NUNCA vai saber o que é lutar pela vida de uma pessoa, mesmo que para todo mundo não valha a pena!

Observou-se uma puxada de ar nervosa no Nibi, mas Deidara continuou desabafando:

- Eu lutei pela vida dele com todas as minhas forças! Eu sei que a morte chega para todos, mas acabar com ele assim foi jogar fora todos os meus esforços! Você nunca vai entender esse tipo de sentimento! Arh!!

Foi rapidamente que o Uchiha segurara o braço que lhe puxava a roupa, e fez isso com tanta força e frieza que o loiro se viu obrigado a solta-lo devido a dor.

- Ar... Ar...

- Você deveria medir o que fala, Deidara-san.

- ...

- Eu ainda sou um bijuu e você um mísero humano em luto.

- Por pouco tempo. Logo eu vou continuar sendo um mísero humano, mas você será um cadáver.

- Nem tente me praguejar. Se me destruir destruirá a alma do seu querido Sasori.

- ...!!

Não foi só Deidara que prendeu a respiração. Todos os outros se mostraram surpresos, exceto Itachi. Talvez porque esse tipo de atitude já fosse esperado de um Uchiha... Além do mais Sasuke já tentou matá-lo, e quase conseguiu.

- Quando não precisar mais dela eu a libertarei, e por consideração lhe direi o lugar onde o corpo está enterrado. Se morrer talvez queira ser enterrado no mesmo local.

Deidara cerrou os dentres invadido pelo ódio, mas o Nibi meramente largou seu braço, deu meia volta e se retirou.

--

* * *

Sorte...

A vida de Sasuke de repente tinha virado de cabeça pra baixo, e agora a situação realmente parecia estar ao seu favor. E era nisso que ele pensava enquanto se dirigia à sala de computação da base. Descobrira a verdade sobre seus poderes, se libertara de Itachi, descobrira que o líder restante do Projeto Bijuu era seu ascendente, fora designado para comandar seus primos como bem quisesse e...

- ARG!

O pensamento foi cortado quando uma mão prensou seu pescoço contra a parede. O Nibi logo tomou a forma completa, mas era inútil considerando que estava frente à Orochimaru.

- Kukukuku.

- Va se danar, idiota.

- Sasuke-kun... - O Hachibi abriu um sorriso maligno. - Eu sempre o desejei... E agora estou com você nas minhas mãos.

- Tente fazer alguma coisa... - O Uchiha cerrou os dentes. - E estará perdido.

- Será?

A voz de Orochimaru saiu num misto de raiva e insanidade:

- Eu só me toquei agora, Sasuke-kun... Você amava aquele Kyuubi desprezível. Eu sei. Eu vi como você o defendeu daquela bala. Se fosse um romântico levaria o lema de que quem ama deixa livre. Mas não...

- Arg...

- Você não passa de um egoísta que quer as coisas só pra si. Um gatinho mimado.

- Onde está querendo chegar?

Orochimaru se aproximou do Uchiha e lhe exibiu um sorriso sádico:

- Por que a alma de Naruto-kun não está no seu terceiro olho?

- ...!

- Você enganou seu próprio ascendente... AAARH!

Foi num impulso que o Nekomata soltou uma bola de fogo na direção de seu oponente, o fazendo se afastar. Orochimaru rapidamente se recompôs, mas o Nibi ja havia corrido para o lado e desembainhou sua katana, abrindo seu terceiro olho.

Aquela era a penultima experiência, então não podia ser subestimada.

Logo o Hachibi estava cercado de almas.

- Kukuku... Acha mesmo que pode lutar contra mim?

- Hnf.

- Eu sou a experiência número oito e você a número dois. Há uma grande diferença de nível entre nós.

- Ha uma grande diferença de habilidades, isso sim. - Ponderou secamente o Uchiha enquanto seus olhos ficavam vermelhos e sua forma de bijuu se ativava por completo.

De repente várias serpentes saíam dos braço de Otochimaru, acertando todas as almas e perseguindo, posteriormente, o Nibi. Sasuke usou a agilidade para escapar da captura, e para a sua surpresa algo mudava em Orochimaru.

- ...!!

- Kukukuku! - A risada do ex-Akatsuki se fazia ouvir por trás dos cabelos em seu rosto.

Foi muito rápida a transformação. Do nada a forma humana do Hachibi se desfez, dando lugar a uma grande cobra branca de oito caudas e presas avantajadas.

_"Você é meu, Sasuke-kun!!"_

- ...!!

Num movimento brusco a cobra abriu a boca e avançou contra o rapaz. Sasuke saltou mas uma das caudas o prendeu.

- Arh!

A fera sorriu e se preparou para abocanhar, mas Sasuke encheu o pulmão e soprou fogo de uma forma tão violenta que se comparava às rajadas de Sai.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAARH!!

Em seguida cravou a espada na pele do oponente, fazendo-o solta-lo.

Orochimaru se recuperou e moveu de súbito cinco das sete caudas, fazendo a terra se abrir no meio como uma avalanche, e algo invisível pareceu ter arremessado o Uchiha para trás com tal violência que suas costas se afundaram nas pedras.

- AAARG!

Mal Sasuke caiu no chão para Orochimaru se rastejar rapidamente para perto dele e se colocar por cima, ja na forma humana, prendendo seus pulsos no chão.

- Ar... Ar... - O Nibi cerrava os dentes e virava o rosto pro lado.

- Você não esperava que eu pudesse fazer isso, não? Kukukuku. Eu sou uma experiência destrutiva, assim como Naruto-kun. Posso até mesmo explodir você se eu quiser.

- ...

- Mas eu prefiro tê-lo primeiro.

Orochimaru colocou a língua de cobra pra fora e fez menção de se aproximar, mas dessa vez foi um machado que acertou suas costas furiosamente.

- GAAAAAAAAARH!

A alma que controlava o machado voltou para o terceiro-olho de Sasuke, enquanto este desferia um chute no agressor para poder sair de baixo dele.

- Seu felino maldito... Você me...

- Não esqueceu de nada, Orochimaru? - Indagou o terceiro bijuu com voz segura.

- ...!

Já de pé, o Nekomata tirou algo da manga da keiko-gi branca e mostrou para o oponente.

- ...!!

Os olhos de cobra se arregalaram quando se deram conta do que o Nibi tirara da própria manga. Era uma seringa contendo um líquido preto, muito peculiar. Para alguns não significava muita coisa, mas para o Hachibi aquilo era tudo.

- Antes de ter vindo me ameaçar deveria ter adquirido seus medicamentos com Kabuto. - Afirmou Sasuke com o olhar desafiante.

- ...!

De repente um soluço dolorido, e logo o Hachibi cuspiu sangue e uma dor no peito o fez se afastar rapidamente. A adrenalina não o fizera perceber que seu corpo estava enfraquecido.

- Agora o fato de você ser a experiência número oito não faz tanta diferença.

Diferente de tudo que se podia imaginar, Sasuke tomou a decisão mais ousada possível. Tirou a proteção da agulha e injetou no própri pescoço.

- VOCÊ VAI SER DESTRUÍDO AGORA, SEU MOLEQUE!!

--

* * *

_**"BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"**_

De repente o chão tremeu derrubando rapidamente os bijuus da cela.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"_

- Kiba-kun! - Hinata chamou quando viu o amigo ser jogado contra as grades.

E uma queda tem efeito pior quando se trata de um corpo queimado.

- Aaaaah! - Kiba segurou as grades enquanto estranhava o terremoto, e voltou a atenção para o Ichibi também no chão. - O que ta acontecendo!? Gaara, por acaso consegiu usar seus poderes mesmo com a coleira?

- Aff... Não sou eu.

- Então quem foi?

- Isso é coisa daquele louco! Orochimaru, tenho certeza.

--

-

--

- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Enquanto o chão tremeia com o movimento das caudas do Hachibi, este tentava se defender da criatura que Sasuke havia se transformado. O pelo do Nekomata ficara acinzentado, os olhos negros, os lábios pintados de preto e a pele cheia de desenhos negros em sua totalidade. Alem das asas. Sim, Sasuke tinha ganhado asas estranhas semelhantes a uma pele de animal surrada.

Um disparo arrebatador de energia saiu da boca da Cobra, na direção do Nibi, mas a velocidade de Sasuke pareceu ter triplicado, de forma que o disparo não o acertou. Dessa vez foi o Nekomata que investiu em um devastador lança-chamas, que só não queimou o rosto de Orochimaru porque duas caudas de cobra o protegeram.

- Hmpf. - O Uchiha sorriu arrogante.

- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

O Hachibi moveu todas as caudas, fazendo um legítimo terremoto invadir o local, combinado com sucessivos disparos de energia quer provavelmente acertariam o terceiro bijuu na velocidade de antes.

--

* * *

**"BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**

Kiba, Hinata e Gaara continuavam suportando o terremoto e ja sentiam pequenas pedras do teto da base caírem pela cela. Foi então que o Gobi sentiu o cheiro de alquem que se apoximava aos tropeços. Foi um ANBU que rapidamente entrou correndo na sala e se agarrou às grades, perto de Kiba. Grande erro, pois o Gobi não pensou duas vezes antes de puxá-lo pelas roupas fortemente contra as grades.

- ARG!!

- Nos tire daqui ou eu LHE DEVORO VIVO, CARA!

- Kiba-kun! - A Shichibi tentou alertar, mas sua voz sumia no meio do barulho do tremor.

- Espere... Ar... Gobi...! - O soldado tentava se afastar ao máximo do bijuu ao ver os dentes afiados, mesmo na forma humana. - Sou aliado! Me chamo Yamato!

- Ha! Quer que eu acredite mesmo nisso!? Você tem o mesmo cheiro do ANBU que eu vi levar Sasori-san pra uma sala de execução! Você atirou nele!

- Foi Sasuke-kun que matou Sasori!

- Quê!?

- Depois explico tudo, mas por favor me escute! Precisam fugir! Algo saiu do controle e a base pode desmoronar! Agora me solte para eu soltá-los!

- Grrr. Aff!

Com raiva o canino soltou desconfiado, mas rapidamente foi ao chão.

- Fujam logo daqui! - Ordenou Yamato abrindo a cela e desativando as coleiras com um simples apertar de botão, oriundo de um controle remoto. - Menos você, Ichibi. Venha comigo para cuidar do Yonbi.

- _Hai_! - O Shukaku obedeceu prontamente.

- Vamos logo, Hinata-chan!

- S... Sim...

Hinata subiu nas costas de Kiba e este rapidamente fugiu saltando, como um verdadeiro canino selvagem.

--

* * *

Naruto passava correndo pelo mesmo lugar em que tinha sido jogado. E a raiva o fazia destruir tudo o que encontrava pela frente. Ao seu lado Suigetsu corria na mesma velocidade.

- É você que ta causando esse tremor, Naruto?

- Não!! - Gritou furioso.

- Então o que ta acontecendo?

_"Atirem!!"_

- ...!!

Os soldados que os encontraram se prepararam para atirar, mas tiveram a terra aberta sob seus pés quando o Kitsune moveu uma das caudas. O resultado disso foi um terremoto um pouco maior.

**"BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

- AAAH! - Suigetsu se exaltou. - Esse negocio vai cair em cima da gente, cara!

- Grrr...

- Naruto?

Quinze ANBU's apareceram e um deles atirou uma granada na direção dos bijuus, entretanto o Kyuubi a fez explodir no ar.

_"...!!"_

- GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!!

O Sanbi se viu obrigado a se lançar ao chão subitamente quando o Kitsune virou uma fera da água para o vinho e tomou fôlego para atirar um facho de luz vermelha da boca que colidiu diretamente com a maquinaria, explodindo-a e causando um grande incêndio.

- AAAAR...!! - O Sanbi engoliu seco ao começar a suar aflito. - NARUTO, SEU IDIOTA! EU SOU FEITO DE ÁGUA!

O fogo logo se alastrou... E nem sinal do Kyuubi.

- Essa não... O incêndio é forte!

Por todo lado só se via fogo. Desesperado o Sanbi tomou a forma completa e fez com que um de seus braços se convertesse em violentos jatos d'água, apagando boa parte do fogo... Entretanto o mesmo braço não voltou ao à forma sólida.

- ...!!

Logo o incêndio aumentou novamente e a testa do Sanbi começou a suar.

- Essa não... AAARRE!

De repente algo puxara o bijuu pelo ombro e saíra fugindo com ele preso em um dos braços. Suigetsu sentiu o clima esfriar longe das chamas e só então percebeu que quem o tirara de lá fora Naruto.

- ...! Você quase me fez evaporar de novo, seu infeliz!!

- É que eu não sabia onde você tava!

- Porque estava agindo feito um louco! Agora estou sem um braço e só com a ajuda da Tsunade-sama vou voltar ao normal porque VOCÊ FEZ ELE EVAPORAR E SER LEVADO PELO AR, IMBECIL!

Uma gota de suor demasiadamente tensa escorreu discretamente pela lateral do rosto de Naruto ao ouvir Suigetsu. Tinha ficado novamente agressivo, mas não sabia ao certo por que. Sasuke? Não... Não explicava. Era algo mais forte que fazia sua pele ferver e seus nervos entrarem em colapso.

Como sempre ocorria nas situações de perigo.

--

* * *

- O Yonbi está preso ali. - Avisou Yamato para Gaara enquanto mostrava uma chave eletrônica. - Você é a experiência de defesa, então pode suportar o veneno. Quer correr esse risco?

Gaara não respondeu. Apenas correu imediatamente para a direção onde Yamato tinha indicado, mesmo com o tremor.

- Tsc. Espero que ele tenha sorte. Preciso ir à sala de armas.

-

Gaara usou a areia para se defender das armas que surgiram no teto, e ao chegar à solitária que prendia Haku conseguiu ouví-lo se debatendo contra as paredes metálicas e gritando. Foi sob uma violenta emoção que correu até la, se ajoelhou e passou a chave eletrônica na tranca, abrindo rapidamente a porta.

_"Quero sair!!"_

Haku se atirou desesperadamente no corpo de Gaara, abraçando-o como um naufrago agarrado a um pedaço de madeira, ainda que não se conscientizasse de que era o ruivo que estava à sua frente. Sua pele estava abatida e seu corpo frio e trêmulo.

- Haku... - O Ichibi sibilou nervoso o pegando pelos ombros. - Haku, tudo bem, sou eu...

- Ar... Ar...

- Haku, tudo b...

Antes que Gaara completasse a frase, o Basilisco acabou olhando para ele.

- AH! - O Shukaku se afastou devido uma dor violenta.

Haku tinha as pupilas violetas e brilhantes, como se fosse mesmo um animal. Essa sensação causou um aperto dolorido em Gaara, como se fosse ser sufocado ali mesmo. De repente, seu corpo paralizou e caiu para trás, expelindo tosse com sangue.

Então aquele era o golpe mais poderoso do Yonbi. E agora o Shukaku sabia por que. Apenas um segundo para ver as pupilas violetas e seu corpo fora invadido pelo veneno... Isso sendo uma experiência essencialmente defensiva. Haku apertou os olhos com uma força desnecessária e quis gritar o nome do namorado, mas freou essa vontade ao perceber que agulhas poderiam sair da sua boca.

O veneno fugira do controle da experiência número quatro.

_"Soltaram o Basilisco!"_

_"Rápido! Atirem para matar depressa!!"_

Os ANBU's invadiram a sala atirando e Haku se pôs de pé rapidamente... Furioso como nunca.

_"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"_

Gaara arregalou os olhos ao ver a cena.

Da boca do Yonbi saíram milhares de agulhas e a luz de seus olhos transbordava personha. Enquanto Gaara tentava se recompor, os soldados padeciam com o descontrole do quarto bijuu, caindo subitamente. Não era do feitío de Haku matar, mas suas emoções estavam desconexas... Como nunca o Ichibi havia visto.

- Haku, feche os olhos e a boca! - Mandou o ruivo ao recuperar parte dos sentidos.

Haku se viu obrigado a obedecer no momento que o Ichibi reuniu forças e carregou o rapaz nos braços para sair correndo com a defesa de areia preparada. Por mais em choque que estivesse, o Basilisco tentava manter-se quieto para não envenenar mais o Shukaku, embora as força de Gaara ja estivessem visivelmente reduzidas.

--

* * *

Perto dali dois guardas eram atacados por Lee e seu superior, Maito Gai. Normalmente eles se levantariam para continuarem defendendo sua base, mas como a mesma estava prestes a desabar, prefiriram se levantar e ir embora correndo.

- Uou! Muito bem, Lee! - Gai abriu um sorrisão e levantou o polegar com o braço estendido.

- Obrigado, Gai-sensei! - O segundo-sargento imitou o gesto.

Ficaram um de frente pro outro, contemplando a parcial vitória com aquele sinal, até que Tenten passou correndo por eles, junto com Jiraya, Konan e Sai.

- Parem de enrolar e andem logo!! - Ralhou a terceira-sargento.

- _Hai!_ - Responderam em uníssono, mesmo sem saber por que, já que era uma oficial de patente inferior.

O grupo correu até cinco metros da cela onde estavam os Akatsuki's e se apoiaram em um dos joelhos, devido o tremor. De repente Tenten tirou uma granada do casaco e puxou o anel com a boca.

- Lee, para tras!

- Tenten, espera!!

Uma granada foi o suficiente para demolir a carceragem, e o grito de Lee o suficiente para fazerem todos os prisioneiros se afastarem das grades no momento da explosão. Os pedaços de concreto desabaram ainda mais rápido em cima da área e Shikamaru, num ímpeto de coragem, puxou Temari para a parede, protegendo-a dos destroços.

Gai, Tsunade, Pain, Konan, Jiraya e Kakashi esperaram a poeira baixar, mas Sai, contra o que todos esperavam, imediatamente correu para perto de...

- Itachi-san!

Itachi balançou a cabeça atordoado com a explosão e não conseguiu disfarçar o espanto com o Rokubi ajoelhado ao seu lado e com uma das mãos apoiada em seu ombro.

- ...?

- Não é pra matar os prisioneiros, Tenten! - O segundo-sargento ralhou.

- Neji-kun!

- ...!

A terceira-sargento não ficou para ouvir a censura, e abriu um largo sorriso ao correr até um Hyuuga Neji atordoado. Lee parou de repente quando seus olhos caíram na figura do antigo amigo e logo se sentiu invadido pelo espírito da juventude.

- Neji!!

- Cof! Cof! - Temari tentava recobrar o raciocínio enquanto se afastava inconscientemente de Shikamaru, sem reparar um rubro sutil na face deste. - Cof! Quem tentou nos matar?

- Eu acho... Que isso foi a ajuda. - Respondeu o Nara virando o rosto emburrado e coçando a cabeça.

--

* * *

Suigetsu e Naruto corriam por um corredor demasiadamente estreito e caindo aos pedaços. As armadilhas ja haviam sido danificadas devido ao estrago que estava sendo produzido com o terremoto, o que facilitava mais a passagem dos dois para o que poderia ser a sala de controle. O lugar onde estaria Uchiha Madara.

_"Suigetsu! Naruto!"_

- Huh?!

O Sanbi e o Kyuubi olharam para trás e deram de cara com Kiba correndo até eles, carregando Hinata nas costas.

- Kiba-senpai!?

- Que bom ver você vivo, primo!

- V... Você ta vivo, Naruto-kun... - Hinata falou baixinho, novamente com o som de sua voz embargado pelo barulho.

- Vocês estão livres?

- Um ANBU nos soltou. - Resmungou o Gobi. - Ele disse que temos que sair daqui porque esse lugar vai cair, mas... Epa.

Hinata saiu das costas de Kiba quando este ergueu a espinha para farejar algo no ar.

- Espera! - O Canino apontou para a direita. - Acho que sinto o cheiro de Sasuke e o de Orochimaru vindo daquela direção.

De repente os nervos de Naruto se alteraram:

- Então é pra la que eu vou! - Saiu correndo.

- Naruto, peraí!!

- O Sasuke me paga!

--

-

O combate entre Orochimaru e Sasuke continuava de uma forma cada vez mais violenta e ágil. Ao que tudo indicava, a droga que Sasuke injetou em si he dava uma aparência tão demoníaca quanto a de Orochimaru ou Naruto. Por outro lado os golpes do Hachibi se mostravam cada vez mais lentos, apesar de mais avassaladores, enquanto a base tremia cada vez mais.

- Ksc! - O felino avançou soltando fogo pela boca, mas a oitava experiência bloqueou com as oito caudas. - Qual é seu problema?

- Kukukuku! Poder... Quanto maior o poder maior o prestígio...

Orochimaru avançou no Nekomata, mas Sasuke saltou rapidamente para o teto.

- A situação saiu do controle porque se importaram mais em tornar bijuus um bando de criança! - Prpchimaru fez com que o chão abaixo dos pés do Nekomata cedesse, mas este voou. - Tanto poder não deveria ser desperdiçado desse jeito... E não deveriam insistir em fazer uma experiência mais forte que eu!

- Experiência mais forte...

- Aquele infeliz que você deixou vivo é uma bomba. Fizeram ele unicamente para ser mais forte do que eu.

- Hnf. Vou acabar com o seu sofrimento. - Concluiu com desprezo.

Ainda no ar, Sasuke estendeu a palma de sua mão na direção do Hachibi, mas Orochmaru apenas riu:

- Kukuku...Você não entende? Toda bomba foi feita pra ser usada. Para ser explodida e acabar com todos à sua volta. Essa é a real finalidade de Naruto-kun.

- ...!!

Foi visível a mudança de semblante no Uchiha, ainda que este quisesse disfarçar. Sempre ouviu que Naruto era uma experiência-bomba, mas não imaginava que chegava a esse ponto.

- Você está lutando pela vida de alguem que se auto-destrói.

Sasuke cerrou os dentes com uma fúria repentina e de sua mão saiu uma espada de energia que atravessou violentamente o peito de orochimaru

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

--

* * *

Perto dali um médico corria suando frio e consultando seu relógio de pulso a todo instante. Os tremores, a invasão... Tudo estava dando errado. A Akatsuki de algum modo entrara na base. Nenhum dos militares ousava lutar correndo o risco de ser soterrado e os poucos que lutavam acabavam derrotados ou mortos pelos bijuus. Ele mesmo, Kabuto, não tinha como se preocupar com qual era o plano de Madara... Aliais, este já deve ter sido o primeiro a partir.

Kabuto consultou o relógio mais uma vez. Já tinha se passado dez minutos da hora em que Orochimaru deveria tomar seu remédio.

A verdade é que a vida de Orochimaru ficara muito instavel depois que se tornara um bijuu e poucos se preocupavam com a sua vida... Entre esses "poucos" certamente não estava Madara ou qualquer outro ANBU. O grupo se resumia praticamente à Jiraya e Tsunade, seus colegas de antigas batalhas, e Kabuto, que o conheceu na época em que fora recrutado durante a última guerra mundial para curar os soldados feridos.

Última guerra... Aquilo realmente fazia tempo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_O cenário era na base de Konoha, há kilômetros de distancia do povoado. No quinto setor ficavam os pacientes especiais, em geral aqueles que tinham uma proximidade maior com o comandante da mais alta patente, como era o caso de Orochimaru._

_Em outras palavras, aqueles que conheciam (e apoiavam) a existência do Projeto Bijuu._

_Kabuto era um recem-formado na época e seu paciente de maior interesse era um dos sobreviventes da Guerra entre o País da Terra e o País do Vento: Orochimaru. O que o fazia ser tão especial era a sua situação peculiar. A ANBU havia desenvolvido uma mistura genética para criar a experiência que seria o guerreiro mais forte, mas Orochimaru resolvera injetar em si mesmo. O resultado fora uma saúde um tanto debilitada, com sucessivas "visitas" ao hospital._

_- Mate-me logo. - Falou o paciente mal humorado enquanto Kabuto passava o algodão no seu braço._

_- Esse não é o meu papel, Orochimaru-sama. Infelizmente fui designado para impedir que as pessoas morram em paz._

_- Hmpf._

_Kabuto preparou uma seringa e injetou na veia do braço de Orochimaru, mas o Hachibi pareceu nem sentir a agulha atravessar sua pele. Apenas olhava para a janela como um enfermo esperando alta para morrer num lugar mais apropriado._

_- Essas crianças sequer se entendem por gente, como vão poder ajudar? - Murmurou o paciente._

_- Huh?_

_- Ninguem entende mais a guerra do que aqueles que participam dela. Um bando de crianças com poderes geniais jamais funcionariam como armas perfeitas. Um soldado bem treinado seria o mais indicado._

_- Ar...! Mas o que você fez foi perigoso, Orochimaru-sama! Seu estado de saúde é instável. Sua força se deu devido ao meu tratamento._

_De repente Orochimaru sorriu de modo típico:_

_- Sim, Kabuto-kun. É por isso que vou levá-lo comigo._

_- ...!_

_- O Kazekage morreu então Gaara-kun não se tornará mais que um estorvo, assim como seus primos. Mas Madara-sama deve ter planos para Sasuke-kun._

_- Sasuke-kun? Mas ele é uma criança, senhor._

_- Sim, mas crianças crescem. Eu posso torná-lo meu aliado e conseguir mostrar de vez meu poder... E se não topar eu posso destruí-lo._

_- ..._

_- Mas não vou poder fazer isso sozinho. Preciso da sua ajuda pra continuar vivo. O que me diz?_

_Kabuto parecia perplexo, mas rapidamente piscou e ajeitou os óculos. Em seguida assentiu com um movimento da cabeça._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Ksc! - Kabuto acelerou o passo, como se o chão não tremesse a seus pés.

Não soube dizer como foi que começou a notar a mudança no paciente após ter injetado nele mesmo a mistura genética que seria para Naruto. Houve um risco de vida, é certo, e mesmo com alta estava claro que sua integridade física não seria mais a mesma. Aos poucos a fisionomia do Hachibi fora mudando e sua saúde mental cada vez pior. Foi preciso apenas meio ano para notarem a personalidade insana que Orochimaru havia adquirido.

Para a Akatsuki era uma aberração que precisava ser domada. Para a ANBU não passava de desperdício de dinheiro e tempo. Isso que os levou a fazer uma experiência mais forte ainda pra compensar o estrago. Esse era o maior motivo da raiva de Orochimaru pelo Kyuubi, desde quando este era um bebê. A degeneração da mente da oitava experiência o fazia destruir tudo que o incomodava, principalmente o fato de existir uma experiência mais forte que ele.

"BROOOOOOOOC!" O chão se quebrou praticamente jogando Kabuto para frente, entretanto este logo se levantou e continuou seguindo.

--

**"BROOOOOOOOC!"**

O chão se quebrou no andar em que corriam o grupo de Gai e os prisioneiros Akatsukis, fazendo todos caírem, menos Itachi. O Uchiha teve seu braço rapidamente seguro por Sai.

- Itachi-san!

- ...!

- Segure firme, Itachi-san! Vou puxar você!

- ...?!

Itachi apenas olhava para o rosto inexpressivo do bijuu, que naquele momento o puxava como se mais nenhum outro Akatsuki tivesse sido tragado pela lei da gravidade.

Aquilo era estranho.

Foi então que as palavras de Naruto passaram como uma baleiazinha na sua cabeça. Sai... Um bijuu criado em laboratório... Com um certo interesse no autor de seu primeiro beijo.

Será que a Akatsuki o mataria se soubesse disso?

Provavelmente sim.

- Você está bem? - O Rokubi perguntou assim que o puxou de volta.

- _Hai_. Não se preocupe.

- ...

- Obrigado.

Sai se levantou com o mesmo rosto inexpressivo de sempre.

"HEI, CUIDADO!!"

- ...!!

A voz não veio de Sai, mas de Naruto que vinha em sentido contrário e se referia à parte do teto que caía em cima deles. Nem deu tempo de pensar. O Kitsune acabou empurrando Itachi enquanto Hinata puxava Kiba para junto de si.

**-**

**"BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOC!"**

-

Silêncio...

O teto todo daquele andar desabara, restando apenas o teto depois de dois andares acima.

O Kyuubi estava de pé, com as mãos para cima e a forma completa, com Itachi sentado e apoiado nos cotovelos atrás dele.

- Ar... Ar... Ar... - O loiro baixou os braços ofegante.

- Por que não defendeu a gente também! - Kiba saiu de perto de Hinata e olhou furioso para o loiro.

- Huh? Porque ele é humano, ora.

- Isso não faz diferença! Nossa resistência não é tão grande quanto a sua, a do Gaara e a do Sai. Sorte que Hinata-chan estava comigo e pode se transformar em um bicho resistente.

- Ser uma experiência marinha tem suas vantagens. - Suigetsu riu.

O Kitsune coçou a cabeça:

- Nossa... Eu achei que todos os bijuus podiam suportar esse monte de pedras.

- Sasuke não pode. - Falou Itachi friamente.

Foi com um tique de pânico que Naruto se voltou para ele.

- Como?!

- Ele é uma experiência espiã. As almas conseguem protegê-lo de um teto em destruição, mas uma camada de pedras como essa certamente as atinge. Se esse lugar se auto-destruir...

- ...!

De repente o chão começou a tremer novamente.

- Essa não! - O Gobi arregalou os olhos. - Temos que sair daqui! Eu sou uma experiência coletora de informações! Não tenho resistencia pra isso!

- Acho que Orichimaru-san quer nos matar mesmo. - Falou Sai sem emoção.

- E você fala isso desse jeito!?

- Então vão embora! - Gritou o loiro nervoso, correndo para longe dali. - Eu tenho que salvá-lo!

- ...!?

Tanto Kiba quanto Hinata e Sai olharam surpresos para o primo, entretanto Itachi rapidamente se levantou e o seguiu. Nesse momento uma pontada acertou o coração de Sai, fazendo sua face corar subitamente.

Aquilo era uma emoção humana...

Insegurança? Medo?

Ciúmes?

--

* * *

- Ai... - Jiraya se levantou com o braço sangrando e olhou para cima. De alguma forma o patamar superior estava cheio de pedras, tapando o buraco de onde haviam caído.

- Arg! - Lee fechou um dos olhos de dor enquanto segurava uma das pernas deitadas no chão.

Tenten se aproximou dele mancando:

- Lee! O que aconteceu?

- Acho que minha perna quebrou.

- Isso é mau... - Kakashi falou se agachando perto dele. - Dói quando eu toco aqui...?

- AAAI!

- É. Dói.

Tsunade se levantou intacta e olhou feio para o resto do grupo:

- Vocês só caíram de um andar. Parem de ser moles.

_"Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"_ Outro tremor se iniciava, para o alarme de todos.

- Vamos sair daqui! - Ordenou Pain, ajudando Konan a se levantar. - Kakashi-san, imobilize a perna do sargento Lee e vamos sair log... Huh?

Pain só parou de falar quando viu Yamato vindo às pressas em seu caminho.

- Yamato-san! - Chamou Pain.

- ...! Pain-sama!

- Yamato? Por que está indo nessa direção? - Inquiriu Tsunade. - E por que esse lugar está desmoronando?

- Eu não sei. Não planejamos isso nem eles, Tsunade-sama. Acho que até mesmo Uchiha Madara deve ter se mandado!

- Você não está indo atrás dele?

- Não! Tenho que ir à câmara de congelamento! O corpo de Sasori-san está la e não pode ser destruído!

- ...! Corpo!!

De repente o terremoto chegou ao seu ápisa, derrubando todos imediatamente no chão.

- ARH! - Os líderes deixaram sair ao sentir o baque com o solo.

- Parece que vai explodir! PROTEJAM-SE!!- Neji gritou se jogando com um Deidara apático no chão.

**"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Esse último abalo foi o mais forte e não deixou outra conseqüência senão a destruição de toda a base.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Área deserta no interior da cidade e, no meio dela, as ruínas do que ja foi uma grande base, repleta de armadilhas e pesquisas genéticas.

Kiba abriu os olhos coberto pelo concreto enquanto um de seus braços braços se colocavam na frente do rosto e o outro abraçava Hinata, segura em seu tronco. Para a sua surpresa nenhuma pedra havia o acertado.

Algumas gotas de água se juntaram no chão e logo tomou a forma de Suigetsu, ainda sem um dos braços.

Os cinco olharam para a frente e viram Naruto de pé, aparetando cansaço, e com o braço direito estendido na direção deles. Sem dúvidas só não foram esmagados devido o poder destrutivo do Kyuubi.

- N... Naruto-kun... - Hinata murmurou. Dessa vez o silêncio era tanto que todos olharam para ela, deixando-a vermelha. -...!

- Ainda bem que resolvemos vir com você. - Kiba passou a mão na cabeça, tirando a poeira. - Não teríamos tempo de encontrar Gaara.

Itachi mirou o rosto inexpressivo do Sanbi com uma certa normalidade:

- Você está bem?

- ...

O Uchiha olhava unicamente para o horizonte e o Rokubi, apesar da aparente falta de emoções, sentiu-se um tanto gelado.

- Opa! - As orelhas de Kiba se moveram rapidamente. - Eu sinto o cheiro de Sasuke ainda! Deve ta soterrado!

- Que!? - O Kitsune arregalou os olhos.

Furioso ao extremo, Naruto balançou todas as caudas e logo o monte de pedras se partiu ao meio e destruiu como pó, causando uma repentina rajada de vento. Logo toda a área estava limpa... E nem sinal de Orochimaru.

- Cara! Como ele faz isso!? - O Sanbi olhou fascinado.

Sasuke estava caído de bruços no chão, inconsciente, e sangue vazando pela boca e pela testa do rapaz. No nível da situação, se fosse um ser humano ja teria morrido esmagado.

- Ar... Sasuke! - Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior e correu até o rapaz, o acolhendo nos braços. - Hei... Sasuke...

De uma forma muito vagarosa o Nibi abriu os olhos e mirou o Kitsune como se aquele não passasse de uma fotografia. Piscou uma vez, piscou outra vez, até que resolveu manter os olhos abertos e mirar fixamente aquele par de olhos vermelho-sangue.

Naruto prendeu a respiração confuso. O Nekomata o mirava como se sua mente estivesse distante.

- Ele pode ter tido um choque cerebral. - Informou Itachi de forma objetiva, enquanto se ajoelhava perto do irmão e colocava uma das mãos em sua testa.

Realmente o sentimento que brotava dentro de Sai era ciúmes... E ele não sabia que cara um ser humano deveria fazer naquela hora, então continuou inexpressivo.

- Está sangrando muito.

O loiro estalou a língua nervoso, mas Itachi ignorou essa reação:

- Ele também é um bijuu, Naruto-kun. Foi preparado para sobreviver a guerras. Só tem habilidades diferentes das suas.

- ...

- Deve ter arranjado um jeito de sobreviver aos ataques de Orochimaru.

Em seguida o Akatsuki se levantou e se agachou perto de uma seringa vazia.

- Hm...

- E então? - Suigetsu levantou uma das sobrancelhas. - Cade Orochimaru-san?

- Espero que morto. - Kiba bufou e olhou zangado para o Nibi. - Esse é outro que deveria ir. O cara nos traiu e ainda matou Sasori.

- QUÊ!!

Tanto Suigetsu quanto Naruto olharam pasmos para o Gobi ao ouvirem a declaração.

- Sasori-san morreu?? - O Sanbi engoliu ar. - Sasuke o matou?

- Foi o que um ANBU disse. O ANBU que nos libertou pra falar a verdade.

- ...!

O Kitsune cerrou os dentes e olhou sofrido para o rosto sem ânimo do Uchiha em seus braços. Não... Deveria ter uma razão para o Nibi ter sido atacado pelo Hachibi... Teria que ouvir o que Sasuke tinha a dizer.

-

* * *

Longe dali, cobertos pela escuridão, Madara olhava concentrado para as paredes enquanto Hidan permanecia de pé às suas costas.

- A situação saiu do nosso controle. A base foi destruída, senhor. E os bijuus libertados.

- ...

- Madara-sama...

- Eu dei uma chance às minhas criações... E elas preferiram recusar. Até mesmo meu descendente tentou me enganar.

- ...

O líder fechou os olhos e sorriu de canto:

- Só precisamos ir pra outra cidade. A vila da Cachoeira será destruída amanhã.

-

**Continua**

* * *

Aff! Tomei vergonha na cara e atualizei. Depois que fui liberaqda para voltar às atividades normais vi que o f.f net apagou meus capítulos e para escrevê-lo de novo foi um sacrifício. Não que eu não goste, mas escrever a mesma coisa duas vezes é uma proeza. Resultado: Três meses sem atualizar -.-

Me perdoem mesmo. Estou até envergonhada por ter atrasado tanto.


	19. Uma chance para Naruto

**Cap. 19**

**Uma chance para Naruto**

-

Sob uma nuvem de poeira, Konan abria os olhos e se levantava com dificuldades devido a dor de seu braço. Perto dela Lee cuspia os grãos de areia que entraram em sua boca e Tenten segurava o braço que machucara no desastre.

- Cof! Cof! - A voz de Tsunade soou em meio à escuridão. - Alguem está vivo?

- Lee! Neji! Gai-sensei! - Chamou Tenten se levantando e segurando o braço. - Vocês estão a... Ai! Lee, você pisou no meu pé!

- Ops. Desculpe. - A voz de Shikamaru foi ouvida.

- Estou aqui, Tenten. - Dessa vez foi a voz de Lee que se manifestou. - Nossa, que escuridão.

Tsunade tateou o próprio sobretudo e tirou uma lanterna de la. "Clic". Logo tudo foi clareado.

- Hn! - Kakashi olhou para cima, enquanto protegia um Deidara que mais parecia uma marionete viva, e se surpreendeu.

Não estavam soterrados pelas pedras, e sim, envolvidos por uma grande cúpula de terra muito peculiar. Neji, ainda sentado, flexionou as pernas, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e a fronte em uma das mãos:

- Gaara está por perto... Sorte nossa.

Temari suspirou aliviada ao ouvir a voz do irmão.

- Gaara. - Tsunade bateu na parede da cúpula antes de chamar. - Gaara, tem alguém com você?

- _Tsunade-sama_. - Uma voz soou mansa do outro lado da parede.

- Haku?!

- Preciso daquele remédio... Minha transformação está fora de controle.

- Huh? Ah... Espere, eu tenho aqui.

A Akatsuki estalou a língua impacientemente e tirou do bolso do sobretudo uma seringa protegida. Nesse mesmo momento uma saliência se fez na parede e tragou a seringa para dentro de si.

- Pelo visto os Bijuus já estão acostumados a tomar injeções. - Sibilou Kakashi sorrindo por trás da máscara.

- Não brinque com uma coisa tão séria. - Tsunade rebateu aborrecida.

Fora da cúpula, Gaara pegou a seringa no mesmo momento que Haku arregaçou a manga da blusa e mostrou o braço para o ruivo. Não foi preciso muitas palavras, apenas que o Ichibi injetasse o líquido amarelado no corpo do outro.

-_ Gaara._ - Novamente a voz de Tsunade. - _Nos avise quando pudermos sair_.

- Quando puderem sair eu desfaço a cúpula.

-_ Tem mais alguem com você além de Haku?_

Os dois bijuus se entreolharam entristecidos, mas depois voltaram sua atenção para a areia. Haku abaixou a cabeça e se sentou.

- _Gaara? Haku?_ - Dessa vez a voz era de Jiraya.

- Não há mais ninguém conosco. - Respondeu o Shukaku. - Só conseguimos encontrar vocês.

-_ ..._

Dentro da redoma Jiraya levantou a cabeça pensativo:

- Se tiverem sorte talvez tenham encontrado Naruto.

- Ele pode ajudá-los? - Shikamaru lhe deu atenção.

- Coisas desse tipo não atingem aquele rapaz. Na verdade nada o atinge... Ao menos fisicamente.

- ...

- Vamos esperar até podermos sair daqui.

--

-

* * *

Sasuke abriu os olhos com dificuldades. Havia escombros por todo lado e uma núvem de poeira cobrindo o local. Vagamente conseguia se lembrar do ocorrido. Lutara contra Orochimaru, tendo a sorte de roubar a droga que o Hachibi usava para se fortalecer. Aquilo o deixara mais forte, entretanto seu estado era pior do que o da ressaca que outrora tivera... Aquela da qual o fizera amanhecer abraçado a Naruto.

Falando no Kyuubi...

Só então o Nibi percebeu que estava com a cabeça apoiada no colo do Kitsune, que por sua vez dormia sentado e em sua forma completa, encostado na parede. O Nekomata se sentou e olhou sério para a nona experiência, numa mistura de preocupação e arrogância muito típica de sua personalidade. Naquele estado, aquela figura parecia mais uma raposa indefesa.

Sasuke o olhou mais atentamente e fez menção de tocar na fronte do outro, mas imediatamente a mão do loiro o segurou e seus olhos vermelhos o encararam repentinamente. O Nibi conteve a surpresa, mas, sem esperar, viu o Kyuubi fechar o punho rapidamente e...

"SOC!"

- ...!! - O soco que recebera fizera o Nekomata ferver, ganhando uma súbita raiva que se agarrava à sua garganta.

- Você mereceu! - Vociferou Naruto se levantando apontando para um Nekomata mais que aborrecido, também de pé.

- Idiota.

- Idiota!? Grrr... Não fale comigo até ser franco pelo menos uma vez! E não vale tá com meia dúzia de garrafas de sakê no cérebro! Ainda não entendeu que somos parceiros!?

- Parceiros? - Sasuke falou vingativo pelo soco. Uma vontade de ferir o Kyuubi de qualquer modo o manipulou a ponto de lhe fazer confessar. - Não posso ser seu parceiro. Agradeça a mim por não ter matado Hinata-san.

- Quê!? Eu não ía matá-la!

- Ía sim, _dobe_. - Falou arrogante. - Você ía atacá-la. Você faria isso como fez com aqueles médicos.

- ...!

- Seu ataque foi filmado e os sargentos mandaram a fita com a gravação para a Akatsuki. Eu vi. Você não se lembra do que aconteceu, mas a verdade é que você se transformou em um verdadeiro monstro.

- ...

Sasuke o mirava da maneira frívola de sempre, mas hesitou em milésimos de segundo quando reparou um brilho diferente nos olhos azuis. Estava claro que o Kyuubi não esperava por isso.

- Satisfeito? - Completou o Nibi secamente, embora hesitante.

- C... Como...

- ...

- Grrr... Você é um bastardo mesmo, Sasuke! - Ralhou o loiro, e de modo tão repentino que o Nibi se viu obrigado a aumentar a dose de frivolidade em seu olhar. - Como... Ar... Acha que gostei de sujar minhas mãos de sangue? Até agora... Esse cheiro ficou impregnado em mim! Eu não sabia que meu extinto de sobreviver podia ir tão longe!

- Eu não disse que foi sua intenção. Apenas fiz o que qualquer um que pense de maneira lógica faria. E ainda salvei sua vida. - Falou objetivamente.

O Kyuubi apenas espremeu os labios e olhou enraivecido para o Nekomata:

- Você pensa que fez algo diferente dos outros que já cruzaram meu caminho?

- ...!

- Você não fez não, Sasuke. Você me usou para ganhar a confiança de Uchiha Madara. Você me jogou daquele penhasco pra que eu ficasse bem longe e não lhe atrapalhasse. E acima de tudo, você não confiou em mim.

Aquelas palavras soaram como uma flecha. Ainda mais porque foram ditas de modo menos agressivo pelo Kitsune.

- O que queria que eu fizesse?- Indagou o segundo bijuu o mirando fixamente. - Deixasse a situação piorar mais?

O Kitsune apenas negou com a cabeça:

- Eu não conheço até onde vão minhas forças, é verdade... - Afirmou, sem perceber que nessa parte o Nibi cerrou o punho direito com raiva. - Mas não compare Hinata-senpai, nem a situação em que estávamos, com o que eu passei naquela clínica enquanto me dissecavam.

- ...!

- Você me olhou como qualquer um me olharia. Como alguem que quer distância.

- ...

Ficaram um momento em silêncio e, de alguma forma, Naruto conseguia ver que Sasuke refletia sobre as suas palavras, ainda que aquela cara de "nada" funcionasse como obstáculo. Por um momento o Kitsune se arrependeu por nunca ter dito ao Nekomata o quanto lhe fascinava aquele olhar. Apesar de parecerem pertencentes a um belo quadro pintado sem emoção, de alguma forma conseguiam transmitir uma diversidade de mensagens subliminares. Não é pra menos que conseguia chamar a atenção de tanta gente.

Quando voltou de seus devaneios o loiro repentinamente cruzou os braços e virou de costas, estava mais sereno:

- Eu prometi que não desistiria de você. Fui até o fim pra trazer você de volta e iria muito mais longe se fosse preciso.

O Nibi levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso.

- Mesmo se você tivesse me jogado de um penhasco maior e sem o Suigetsu pra me salvar.

- Se eu não tivesse ouvido os movimentos de Suigetsu jamais teria lhe jogado.

- ...

- Seu objetivo é a destruição... - Murmurou o Nekomata com um tom que se aproximava ao da tristeza. Isso fez o loiro lhe dar novamente sua atenção. - Esse objetivo está até mesmo a frente de sua própria vida, Naruto.

- Isso eu já sei.

- Não.

- ...?

- Orochimaru me falou enquanto lutávamos. O seu real objetivo pode ir muito mais longe.

O loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas interessado:

- Mais longe? Até onde?

Sasuke virou brevemente o rosto para evitar lembrar dos detalhes desagradáveis:

- Se mesmo usando todos os meios de destruição você não conseguir salvar a própria vida... Você vai se auto-destruir e destruir quem estiver à sua volta.

- ...!

- Não pense que minto quando digo que não condeno o que você fez naquela clínica. Na hora que eu vi cheguei a me assustar, mas depois do que Orochimaru me contou...

- ...

- Você tem um sistema nervoso autônomo que trabalha para evitar sua autodestruição. Por isso, as vezes, você sai de si.

Sasuke fez uma pausa pra demonstrar o mínimo de boas emoções possível:

- Eu não lhe contei sobre a fita porque não queria que perdesse seu tempo se preocupando com arrependimentos, mas estava evidente que você tem um extinto de sobrevivência muito maior que o meu e dos nossos primos. Agora sei o porquê desse extinto. Se você não tivesse os atacado... Você teria se destruído.

O Kyuubi permaneceu calado, e tenso, tentando digerir aquela informação como quem engolia uma pedra. De repente todas as lembranças referentes à sua mãe lhe voltaram à memória, explicando porque, antes de morrer, a mulher mandou o garoto fugir dos ANBU'S ao invés de atacá-los.

Ela sabia que o filho poderia ser encurralado, fazendo-o ativar o extinto de sobrevivência.

- Desgraçados. - Murmurou estático, como se Sasuke não estivesse ali

- ...

- Por isso a minha pele ferve quando estou em perigo.

O loiro abaixou a cabeça e contraiu os punhos tentando conter tanto a raiva crescente contra os participantes daquele projeto quanto a mágoa por ter descoberto um destino tão efêmero.

Só saiu de seus pensamentos quando sentiu Sasuke passar uma das mãos pelo seu ombro esquerdo e trazê-lo pra realidade. Apesar do gesto pouco carinhoso, pareceu o mais sincero.

--

* * *

Perto dali Itachi e Sai faziam dupla na procura de sobreviventes, cada um munido de uma lanterna. O humano seguia a frente, decidido, enquanto o bijuu andava a passos vagarosos, sempre olhando para o perfil do pesquisador.

- Acho que não devíamos ter deixado Naruto-kun com seu irmão. - Falou o Rokubi tentando iniciar uma conversa.

- Naruto-kun é a melhor criatura que pode fazer parceria com ele. Sasuke-kun pode ter a astúcia que for, mas a experiência número nove ainda é a mais resistente.

- E não é possível que Naruto-kun não tenha alguma fraqueza?... Fora as sentimentais?

Itachi olhou o meio-dragão de canto um tanto curioso com a pergunta enquanto andava, mas logo voltou a olhar para frente:

- Enquanto eu pesquisava sobre ele descobri um ponto fraco, mas não é algo que eu deva revelar.

- Isso porque você planejava destruí-lo enquanto estava sob o poder de Sasuke-kun, não?

- ...

- ...

Novamente vários sentimentos humanos em Sai, mas nenhum que ele conseguisse colocar para fora. Foi nesse momento, nesse raro momento, que a consciência de Itachi pesou a ponto de engolir seu imenso orgulho, o que exigia um trabalho dobrado.

- Eu lhe devo desculpas, Sai-kun. - Falou objetivamente o Akatsuki.

- Huh? - Sai o mirou de repente.

- Mesmo sob o poder de meu irmão, eu não devia ter feito o que fiz. Era a minha obrigação proteger Sasuke... Não devia ter cometido um erro tão grave. Ainda mais com uma criança.

- ...

- E devido sua semelhança com ele, acabei errando com você também.

Sai baixou o olhar e passou a encarar os próprios pés enquanto o humano mirava fixamente o horizonte.

- Eu sei, Itachi-san.

- ...

- Mas eu não estou acostumado a situações como essa. Você me beijou e eu lhe acho atraente como nunca achei outro ser humano. Não sei como devo agir porque os livros dizem uma coisa... Mas eu não consigo pôr em prática.

- ...!

Pela primeira vez, Itachi havia ficado sem respostas.

Aquele bijuu... Como ninguém tinha notado o problema de Sai?

Enquanto andavam a mente de Itachi refletia sobre o comportamento do Rokubi. Como Gaara e Orochimaru (E mais tarde Naruto) eram as maiores preocupações da Akatsuki inteira, ninguem reparou na absurda dificuldade de relacionamento que Sai tinha. O Rokubi não tinha orgulho, nem conhecia a conquista ou coisa assim. Seu comportamento humano era baseado em livros e no que aprendera no laboratório onde crescera.

- O que foi, Itachi-san? - Sai perguntou ao ver a atenção exagerada que estava recebendo.

Itachi fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Definitivamente havia cometido um erro. Mais um para a sua coleção.

--

* * *

Sasuke calmamente olhou para outro canto, sem conseguir esconder a melancolia:

- Não adianta pensar no pior, Naruto. Agora que já sabe seu real objetivo me ajude a ir atrás do meu ascendente para fazer jus à morte de seus pais.

A reação de Naruto foi similar a de uma criança quando ouve que se não parar de fazer cara feia não ganha brinquedo:

- Eu não estou lamentando nada, entendeu?

- Hm. Sei.

- E Sasori-san? O que você fez com ele, heim? Me disseram que você o matou. O que me diz disso?

- Aff. Tinha me esquecido dele.

Com um certo mau humor Sasuke abriu o terceiro olho e, para o espanto do nono bijuu, o que saiu de lá foi a alma de Sasori.

- AAH! Você matou ele mesmo!

A alma de Sasori piscou uma vez, depois outra vez, até que olhou com cobrança para o Nibi:

- Onde está meu corpo?!

- Se tiver sorte, talvez esteja inteiro. - Murmurou o Uchiha naturalmente. - O lugar desabou, não vê?

- ...!

- Huh?. - Naruto levantou uma das sobrancelhas. - A alma do Sasori-san não se parece com as outras.

- Sasori não está morto... Não completamente. Ele se desprendeu do corpo quando Yamato-san e eu o colocamos na câmara de congelamento. Depois guardei a alma no meu terceiro-olho pra que ela não se perdesse.

O loiro olhou surpreso para o perfil do Nibi enquanto este olhava fixamente para a alma à sua frente. Sasuke certamente tinha uma velocidade de raciocínio incrível, não importava a situação.

- Isso é uma habilidade sua, certo?

- ...?

- Essas idéias... Essa rapidez de pensar.

O felino mirou Naruto orgulhoso e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Isso não compensa a tortura mental e a humilhação a que você submeteu Deidara. - Lembrou o ruivo secamente. - Uma vez na sua mente posso saber o que está fazendo.

- Agradeça por estar guardado, e não preso. - Resmungou o Nibi novamente sério. - Não pense que me agrada ter alguem vasculhando meus pensamentos...

- ...E emoções. - Sorriu ironicamente.

Sasuke olhou furioso para ele e rapidamente fechou o terceiro olho, fazendo a alma desaparecer bruscamente. Em seguida saiu andando:

- Hnf. Quanto mais rápido ele voltar pro corpo dele, melhor.

- Aonde você vai?

- Câmara de congelamento. Ar...

Uma pontada de dor atravessou a nuca do Nibi e quando este passou a mão pôde sentir o líquido morno que de lá brotava:

- Estou sangrando...

- ...!

- Isso já deveria ter cicatrizado. Deve ter sido aquela droga.

- Droga? Fala daquela seringa que Itachi-san achou?

- Naquela seringa tinha uma amostra da droga que Orochimaru usava para que seu corpo não degradasse por causa da mistura genética. Mas quando o efeito passava ele voltava a ficar demente e fraco.

- ...

- Acho que estou enfraquecido também.

--

* * *

Haku voltava à sua forma humana enquanto o resto da Akatsuki se mantinha dentro da cúpula de terra. Ichibi e Yonbi agora estavam sentados, encostados na parede, esperando o tempo passar.

- Eu machuquei você? - Haku perguntou sereno.

O ruivo moveu a cabeça negativamente.

- Você tem mesmo a melhor defesa que já vi.

- ...

- Por que está tão calado então?

- Sei que você foi considerado perigoso por ter matado seu pai. Por isso lhe colocaram pra dividir o quarto comigo. Éramos duas crianças perigosas.

Os olhos do Basilisco se ressaltaram levemente.

- Quer falar à respeito, Haku?

Haku sorriu cordialmente e assentiu com a cabeça, entretanto seu sorriso se desmanchou gradativamente a medida que as primeiras palavras saíam de sua garganta:

- Agora eu consigo encaixar as peças, Gaara-kun. Tudo deve ter começado quando o Kazekage morreu.

- ...

- Madara ordenou que nós fôssemos recolhidos sob o pretexto de que éramos uma ameaça. Na verdade ele queria pesquisar seus métodos de nos controlar.

- Entendo. - O Ichibi baixou as orelhas e encostou a cabeça na parede. - Também cheguei a essa conclusão. Também acho que meu pai foi assassinado a mando de Madara. Nada exclui a possibilidade de uma briga sobre quem lideraria o grupo: Sasuke-kun ou eu.

- É sim. E alguns pais aceitaram isso e imediatamente entregaram seus filhos para o líder sobrevivente. O meu estava nesse grupo, mas... Sozinho.

- ...?

- Minha mãe não queria me entregar, então, uma noite, eles brigaram na cozinha...

- ...

- Meu pai sempre foi muito conservador... Não aceitou que minha mãe fizesse tanto escândalo e... Por isso a matou.

O Yonbi não estava chorando, nem demonstrando qualquer expressão de sofrimento. Apesar de sua voz permanecer lenta, o semblante que mostrava era de quem reflete sobre toda a sua vida num momento distinto. Gaara, em silêncio, olhou para o perfil do rapaz.

- Foi a primeira vez que me descontrolei. - Prosseguiu o Basilisco. - Foi a primeira vez que matei alguem. A ANBU me levou dali depois do crime e me manteve preso na base de Ogawara, no interior do País do Vento. Foi lá que conheci Zabuza-san.

- Hm... Aquele homem que morreu salvando você.

Haku concordou:

- Ele viu em mim uma forma de ganhar dinheiro. Formulando venenos e antídotos pra contrabando... Mesmo assim... Eu sei que ele gostava de mim.

- ...

- Essa é a minha história. Desculpe por não ter lhe contado.

Um breve silêncio se fez presente, cortado por algumas pedras que rolavam solitárias. O Ichibi olhou para o Yonbi e assim permaneceu, até piscar várias vezes e voltar sua atenção para o teto.

- Haku... Quando vi você pela primeira vez...

- ...?

A pausa que o ruivo fizera fora para tomar ar. Logicamente Gaara não estava acostumado a fazer declarações:

- Quando vi você pela primeira vez... Você estava com medo de mim. O modo como me olhava dizia tudo, e quando designaram que você seria meu colega de quarto o vi em pânico. - Fechou os olhos diante da lembrança. - Agora entendo por que. Depois do que aconteceu com sua mãe você já sabia o que uma pessoa descontrolada pode fazer. Por isso acabou tendo medo de mim.

- Mas isso foi no começo, não foi? Depois eu não fiquei mais.

- ...

- Gaara?

- Quando você me concedeu sua confiança eu decidi que você seria a pessoa que eu protegeria de mim mesmo.

- Huh?

Gaara esticou as pernas e olhou seriamente para o nada:

- Isso me estimulou a querer melhorar, e com o tempo... A medida que o tempo passava sua companhia se fazia cada vez mais natural. Eu já sei seu jeito de falar, os pratos que gosta, as brincadeiras que não gosta, como amarra o cabelo, como se comporta quando está com medo...

- ...

- Eu nunca me importei quando você agarrava meu braço nas vezes que alguem vinha com uma idéia arriscada. - O Shukaku sorriu sem perceber.

Nos lábios de Haku se formou um sorriso carinhoso que, por mais íntimo que fossem, sempre deixava o ruivo com as maçãs do rosto corada.

- Por que está me dizendo isso, Gaara?

- Porque não quero que se sinta culpado pela morte da sua mãe. Eu acho que entendo o que ela sentia.

- ...?

- Também não consigo mais imaginar minha vida sem você.

- ...

Gaara fechou os olhos e suspirou aliviado por ter conseguido falar o que queria. Em resposta o Basilisco se aproximou mais e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, sendo aconchegado pelo braço do namorado.

- Eu também, Gaara-kun.

--

* * *

Primeiro a escuridão...

As lembranças passavam de forma dolorosa pela sua mente...

_Deidara praticamente se jogou nas grades, como se pudesse ultrapassá-las, enquanto Sasori tentava inutilmente se desvencilhar do ANBU que o segurava. A aparência do ruivo estava pior do que nunca. Mais pálido que Sasuke e com os olhos demasiadamente fundos._

_- SASORI, NÃO!_

_O grito de Deidara era estridente e as lágrimas mostravam claramente seu desespero. Até mesmo Itachi estava de pé, numa posição de quem procura conter a própria inquietação. Kakashi, Shikamaru e Temari seguravam as grades estáticos enquanto Neji olhava desorientado para todos os presentes, até que seu olhar encontrou o de Sasuke._

_- Leve-o daqui. - Mandou Hidan._

_- NÃO!! DANNAAAAAA! - Deidara gritou mais, estendendo a mão para alcançar o ruivo._

_- Sim senhor. - Respondeu um dos ANBU's._

_- NÃO!_

_O ruivo estava fraco demais para resistir, então foi fácil para o ANBU levá-lo para longe dali sem que o loiro pudesse sequer tocá-lo. Os prisioneiros assistiram à ida com o coração congelado e as entranhas cada vez mais encolhidas._

_Sasori não conseguia raciocinar logicamente, e a imagem do desespero de Deidara o atormentaram até o momento que Yamato tirou a máscara e apontou o revólver._

_"POU!"_

_-_

- ARH! - Sasori deu um grito ao acordar do pesadelo.

Silêncio. O ruivo estava vivo e com muito frio, cercado de escombros e com Sasuke e Naruto ajoelhados à sua frente, o primeiro com o terceiro olho aberto.

- Hehe. Tudo bem, Sasori-san. - O loiro sorriu amarelo. - Você acabou de ressussitar.

- Re... Ressussitar? - O ruivo murmurou.

- Huh? Não se lembra?

- ...! Eu levei um tiro!!

- Era um sedativo. - Respondeu Sasuke com voz fria. - O ANBU encarregado de lhe executar trabalha pra Tsunade-sama. Ele não teve coragem de disparar uma bala, mas tinha que dar de entender que atirou. Eu cuidei de lhe matar congelado.

- _Nani_?!

- Ele ainda ta muito confuso. - O Kyuubi riu entretido.

- Deidara... Onde estão todos?

- É... Também temos que encontrá-los.

- Vamos. - Sasuke se levantou e estendeu a mão para Sasori fazer o mesmo.

De repente uma voz sombria se fez presente.

_"Muito bem, Sasuke-kun"_

- ...!!

O trio se viu obrigado a se levantar rapidamente e encarar a figura do líder da ANBU. Naruto com uma raiva a lhe esquentar a pele, Sasuke com os efeitos nocivos que a droga havia lhe causado, e Sasori com a mente atordoada e o corpo recém-descongelado, limitando seus movimentos.

- Você sabe que Naruto-kun pode explodí-lo. - O Nibi arriscou. - Acaso está assinando sua carta de suicídio?

- Você não sabe que ninguém conhece melhor as minhas experiências do que eu mesmo, Sasuke-kun. - Revidou Uchiha Madara.

Sasuke ameaçou avançar, mas Naruto se colocou a sua frente. O Kitsune mirava o criador em desafio enquanto este se surpreendia pela ousadia em proteger seu descendente.

- Não, Sasuke... Aquela droga acabou com você... ARH!

Foi uma agulha violenta que produziu a dor repentina na nuca de Naruto, fazendo-o vacilar rapidamente. Uma agulha, por sinal, disparada por Hidan e despercebida pelo Nekomata, devido seu estado alterado. Sasori e Sasuke se voltaram para o médico enquanto Naruto caía sofrido sobre os joelhos.

- Ar... Ar...

- Naruto. - Sasuke o segurou pelos ombros. - O que aconteceu?

- Ar... Droga...

- Seu traidor! - Sasori gritou.

Hidan sorriu cinicamente:

- O universo funciona assim, meu caro colega. O que nasceu para ser descartado... Deve ser descartado.

- Grrr...

- Vamos logo embora, Hidan! - Madara ordenou, correndo imediatamente.

- Não fuja, desgraçado! - O Nekomata não pensou duas vezes para seguí-lo.

O ruivo fechou os punhos e Sasuke rapidamente desembainhou sua katana, entretanto ninguém contava com o estado de Naruto, que era bem mais complicado do que se podia imaginar.

- GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!!

De repente o corpo do Kyuubi brilhou, assustando todos de imediato, e o corpo de Hidan explodiu bem diante dos olhos de Sasori, espalhando sangue para todos os lados. Em seguida o Kyuubi saiu correndo na direção de Madara.

- Mas o que... - Sasori engoliu ar em pânico.

Tinha algo muito estranho com o loiro. Apresentava os olhos vermelhos-sangue, os traços escuros em volta dos lábios, os caninos de raposa e o corpo totalmente coberto por um pêlo avermelhado o qual nem mesmo aparecia no estado normal do Kitsune.

- SASUKE, SAIA DE PERTO DO MADARA!

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

O grito ecoado era de Naruto, que rapidamente ultrapassou o primo e derrubou o líder do Projeto no chão, lançando uma mordida em seu pescoço capaz de arrancar a carne.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARHH!!

Madara tentava desesperadamente empurrar a experiência para longe de si. Por mais que esperava essa reação de Naruto nuna imaginou que o efeito do veneno injetado nele seria tão rápido.

- O que você fez a ele? - Inquiria o Uchiha furioso.

Sasuke pretendia arrancar alguma confissão de Madara, mas Naruto, sem controle, estendeu a mão na direção do homem e balançou todas as caudas, fazendo com o líder o mesmo que fizera com Hidan em segundos.

- N... Naruto-kun... - Sasori abria e fechava a boca assustado com a cena.

- Ar... AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

O loiro repentinamente se jogou de joelhos no chão, com a espinha curva, as mãos na cabeça e os caninos cerrados fortemente de dor.

- EU NÃO CONSIGO ME LIVRAR DISSO! - Gritou o Kitsune entre seus momentos de lucidez enquanto seu corpo emitia raios potentes. - NÃO DÁ!

- Isso é veneno! - O ruivo avisou mais tenso que o normal. - Madara conseguiu fabricar um veneno que atingisse Naruto! Sasuke, temos que ir!

O Nibi abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu emitir nenhum som ao ver o corpo do Kyuubi apresentar raios de luz saindo visivelmente pela sua pele.

Não teve outra reação senão prender o corpo do primo com os próprios braços e se jogar no chão com ele.

- O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO? - O Kyuubi gritava tentava se livra do Nibi. - AAAAAAAAAAAAARH!!

- Sasuke-kun!

- Sasori-san, vá embora daqui e avise nossos primos para virem, se conseguir achá-los! Você não pode ajudar, mas eles podem fazer alguma coisa!

- ...!

- VÁ!

Imediatamente o Akatsuki foi embora correndo, sem perceber que os raios que saíam do Kitsune estavam o ferindo. O Kitsune brilhava cada vez mais e sua pele queimava a ponto de causar lesões visíveis no Nekomata enquanto este o prendia no abraço.

- Você tinha razão, Naruto. Arg! Meu orgulho falou mais alto. Se eu quisesse realmente lhe salvar não teria lhe dito aquelas coisas e teria pulado com você.

- VAI EMBORA!

Sasuke se ajoelhou e segurou o rosto de Naruto para olhá-lo em seus olhos.

_"Olhe para mim, Naruto"_

Uma estranha sensação cobriu o corpo do rapaz, e mesmo brilhando, mesmo seu corpo se dilacerando aos poucos, a dor gradativamente sumia e uma vontade incondicional de apenas ficar olhando para aqueles os olhos lhe dominou.

Hipnose...

Como o Nibi havia previsto, Madara e o Kazekage certamente cuidaram para que seus herdeiros soubessem lidar com a experiência destrutiva. Gaara como dono da melhor defesa, e Sasuke como dono da melhor forma de manipulação.

Isso retardava o processo, mas era preciso pensar em algo rapidamente.

--

-

* * *

- Arh! - Suigetsu sentiu uma energia fina atravessar sua estrutura molecular. - Au! O que foi isso?

- Algo errado, primo. - Kiba perguntou de repente.

Suigetsu corria na companhia de Kiba e Hinata, mas logo ouviu passadas corriqueiras que revelaram serem de Sai e Itachi correndo por um corredor perpendicular.

- Hm! Suigetsu! - O Rokubi sorriu sinceramente ao vê-lo. - Que bom que está bem. Não devia ter se separado de nós para procurar sobreviventes...

- Vocês sentiu isso, Sai? - O Sanbi interrompeu sem se importar com isso.

- Huh?

- Uma energia. Eu senti algo atravessar minha estrutura, mas não sei o que foi. Talvez raios gamas ou...

- Naruto-kun... - A voz de Itachi passou quase despercebida, embora sutilmente alarmada. - Eu senti porque a estrutura humana é a mais frágil.

- Huh?

O Uchiha parecia tenso e olhava para a escuridão de um terceiro corredor como se pudesse ver alguma coisa saindo de lá.

- N... Naruto-kun? - Hinata inquiriu - O... O que quer dizer com isso, Itachi-san?

- Não dá pra explicar. Só precisam saber que nesse momento Naruto-kun pode se auto-destruir.

- _N... Nani_?!

- Quê!? O novato!? - Protestou Suigetsu. - Como assim? Por que fariam uma experiência que se destroi?

- Porque Naruto-kun foi feito para situações de emergência. Eu estudei sobre ele e descobri que quando não pode se salvar ele fica louco e se destroi.

- ...!!

- Eu preciso ir. Até porque Sasuke está com ele com certeza.

- Peraí, eu também vou!

Itachi e Suigetsu já íam correr para o resgate, mas Sai se colocou imediatamente na frente deles com os braços abertos para bloquear a passagem.

- ...! - O Sanbi arregalou os olhos.- Hei, cara, o que deu em você!?

- Sai-kun, saia da frente.

Sai se mantinha inexpressivo:

- Não posso, Itachi-san. Naruto-kun e Sasuke-kun precisam de ajuda, mas você é humano. Vai morrer assim que a energia de Naruto-kun o acertar.

- ...

- Eu prometo que você vai ter bastante tempo pra reconquistar o amor do seu irmão. Vou trazê-lo pra você.

- ...!

- É. Ele tem razão, Itachi-san! - Suigetsu afirmou. - Você fica. Agora vamos, Sai.

- Você também não vai, Suigetsu.

- Quê!?

Sai o mirou com sinceridade:

- Suigetsu... Você é como um irmão pra mim.

- ...!

- Bem, eu não sei como é ter um irmão porque perdi o meu muito cedo.

- Você tinha um irmão!?

- Sim, mas ele morreu quando testaram a primeira mistura nele. Só depois testaram em mim. É um história longa, eu acho.

O Sanbi piscou duas vezes, e depois mais duas vezes, até digerir a informação e conseguir formular a pergunta certa:

- Por que me diz isso agora?

- Porque a energia que irradia de Naruto-kun é muito intensa, então dessa vez você corre um risco muito pior que o de uma simples evaporação. Suas moléculas podem mudar a composição química e você pode se desfazer.

- ...!

- Por isso eu peço pra vocês irem embora. Eu, por outro lado, posso ir atrás dos meus primos. Sou uma experiência resistente.

Dito isso Sai fez uma pequena reverência com a cabeça.

- V... Vamos também, Kiba-kun. - Hinata falou balançando as orelhinhas.

- Você!? Tem certeza? É perigoso! Talvez nem cheguemos perto de Naruto.

- Não temos escolha. Sem Orochimaru-san e Naruto-kun eu sou a experiência mais combativa. Precisam de mim pra protegê-los.

- Ela tem razão. - Sai interveio. - Precisamos ficar juntos, e sem o Naruto ou o Orochimaru temos que ficar aos cuidados dela.

- ...!

- Vamos!

--

* * *

N'outro canto, a cúpula de terra foi desfeita no mesmo momento que a energia de Naruto acertou a todos.

- Arh! - Haku se desequilibrou, caindo nos braços de Gaara. - O que... O que foi isso?

- Naruto-kun... - Deidara respondeu melancólico, indo contra a reação de todos.

- Nani!? - Jiraya não conseguiu conter o susto.

- Un... Eu vi os arquivos de Itachi... Ele pesquisava sobre Naruto-kun... A experiência-bomba... Literalmente.

- Fale as coisas compassadamente, Deidara! - Neji ralhou. - Do que está falando?

- Não interessa mais.

Neji, pela primeira vez, teve que se segurar para não estrangular o loiro ali mesmo, entretanto algo fez Deidara acordar. A imagem de Sasori correndo em sua direção, bem longe, parecia mais fruto de sua imaginação. Por um tempo os olhos azuis fitaram aquele ponto se sobressaindo na escuridão, até que se desse conta de que aquela imagem era tão sólida quanto qualquer rocha daquela base.

- _Danna_!!

_"Huh?!"_ A reação de todos foi a de completo espanto. Todos os olhares se voltaram para Deidara que, num ímpeto de energia, correu, cortando o grupo, até se atirar completamente nos braços de um ruivo mais confuso e atordoado do que feliz.

- Sasori! Você... Você ta vivo!

- Deidara, saia daqui! Vocês todos tem que sair daqui!

- Sasori... Você não tinha morrido? - Shikamaru inquiriu confuso, tentando acreditar no que via, assim como todos.

- É uma longa história. Sasuke-kun está com Naruto-kun e tudo está prestes a explodir. Não podemos ficar aqui, nossos corpos não vão aguentar.

A palavra mais adequada para denominar aquela situação era "confusão". A quantidade de informação somada à velocidade com que fora jogada aos ouvidos de todos os deixaram num estado de paralizia, como se o cérebro tivesse pifado de vez.

Somente Gaara conseguiu falar:

- Eu vou lá. Vocês vão embora.

- Espere, Gaara... - Temari tentou intervir, mas foi impedida por Shikamaru.

- Ele tem razão.

- O que?

- Os bijuus são mais resistentes que nós. Vamos morrer se ficarmos aqui.

Haku olhou para Gaara:

- Eu também vou.

- Haku, você pode ser um bijuu, mas está na forma humana agora.

- Não importa. Provavelmente o que está injetado nele é um dos venenos fabricados por mim.

- ...!

- Se injetarmos meu sangue em Naruto-kun, apenas um pouco, talvez tenha uma saída. E como eu estou na forma humana consigo sentir mais a energia do que você.

- Então está decidido. - Gai falou seriamente. - Tenten, abra o caminho para a saída da base!

-_ Hai!_

Tenten tirou uma granada da cinta-liga e atirou contra as pedras, explodindo tudo.

- Vamos! - A moça saiu correndo, sendo seguida pelos demais humanos.

Gaara e Haku se entreolharam decididos, acenaram com a cabeça positivamente e correram na direção de onde a energia vinha.

* * *

--

-

--

* * *

O efeito da hipnose se acabava. Naruto sentia a dor aumentar e seu corpo era visivelmente degradado. O Nekomata, que agora não podia mais tocá-lo devido à intensidade da energia, ainda sim se mantinha o mais próximo possível para retardar a autodestruição.

Naruto se contorcia e gritava desesperado. Sua pele ganhara um tom vermelho vivo, como se a carne se sobressaísse, seus olhos já não apresentavam mais as orbes definidas, e seu rosto se apresentava exageradamente desfigurado.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!

De repente uma onda de energia violenta saiu do loiro, mas antes que cortasse a pele do Nekomata, algo o puxou pela keiko-gi e o trouxe para dentro de uma cúpula de terra.

Só se presenciou a onda devastadora de energia cortar o ambiente e se espandir num círculo crescente

- Ksc! - O Nibi estalou a língua confuso e atordoado enquanto Sai o segurava.

- Você está bem? - Inquiriu Haku se ajoelhando perto dos dois primos.

- Minha hipnose... Sem ela esse processo não vai retardar.

- Já basta pra você, Sasuke-kun. Não ganhe mais ferimentos. - Falou Sai objetivamente. - Vamos ajudar Naruto-kun.

- E é bom fazermos isso antes que Gaara perca as forças. - Ordenou Kiba apontando para a cúpula, que aos poucos se desfazia. - Como vamos injetar o sangue de Haku nele? Tem tanta energia que pode mudar a composição química antes que ela sequer seja injetada.

Gaara e Hinata se entreolharam perplexos. Certamente ninguem havia pensado nisso.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"_

- Ksc! - O Nekomata virou o rosto sem conseguir esconder o pânico. - Tem que chegar bem perto dele. Dominar a mente de alguma forma, mas não tenho mais forças.

- Eu tenho! - Kiba sorriu repentinamente eufórico. - Meu poder mental é maior que o seu! Fui eu quem trouxe Naruto para a Akatsuki, lembra? Só preciso de um modo pra chegar perto dele.

- Então eu vou com você! - Hinata se prontificou.

- _Nani_!? Nem pensar! Ele vai lhe dissecar antes que você consiga se aproximar!

- Não tem outro jeito, Kiba-kun. De todos nós eu sou a que mais tem resistência para chegar perto dele.

- Sai também tem! E a pele dele é mais espessa! - Apontava inquisidor para o Rokubi.

- Mas Sai-kun é muito lento.

- ...

- Já chegamos até aqui. Precisamos ir até o fim.

- Como até o fim? Naruto pode ser importante, mas não posso perder você!

A Shichibi sorriu carinhosamente e moveu as sete caudas. Imediatamente se transformou num gorila e levou Kiba em um dos braços, como se fosse um bonequinho. Em seguida "mergulhou" na parede de terra, desaparecendo.

Segundos depois o barulho se fez presente em todo o lugar.

-

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

-

-

Uma onda de energia avassaladora se espalhou, alcançando todos os que, naquele momento, estavam correndo o mais longe possível da base. Foi como se uma tempestade tivesse os lançado contra a areia.

- ARH! - Suigetsu foi jogado mais longe.

- Suigetsu-kun... - Pain se levantou e foi até o bijuu.

- Ar... Ar...

- Você está bem?

- N... Não... - O Sanbi apertava os olhos assustado enquanto era ajudado por Tsunade. - Meu corpo ficou estranho de repente.

Ignorando o comentário de Suigetsu, Tsunade se pôs de pé e olhou o horizonte com uma certa apreensão. A barreira de energia aos poucos se amansava, mas aquilo não era, necessariamente, um bom sinal.

- Eu teria morrido se estivesse la. - Suigetsu murmurou tenso para si mesmo. - Se dessa distância minhas moléculas começaram a vibrar...

Itachi olhou para o horizonte preocupado:

- Será que sobreviveram?

- ...

O vento soprava quente, fazendo o clima ficar cada vez mais abafado.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Naruto abriu os olhos lentamente e a primeira coisa que as íris azuis conseguiram refletir foi a poeira formada ao seu redor. Estava deitado no chão, com a cabeça apoiada em algo macio e a pele em carne viva, sangrando intensamente. De início as imagens não passavam de meros borrões.

A primeira coisa que o fez voltar à realidade não fora a dor. Fora algo agradável. As mãos de um certo Nekomata lhe tocando a cabeça.

- Hm...?

Aos poucos o cenário tomou forma. O Kyuubi estava deitado, com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos do Nibi e, ao seu redor, estavam Gaara, Hinata, Kiba e Sai. Todos com visíveis ferimentos, mas nenhum tão acentuado quanto aos da última experiência.

- O que...?

Antes que a pergunta se formasse por completo, Sasuke se curvou mais e mirou o Kitsune num misto de alívio e medo:

- O sangue de Haku lhe deu algum benefício no final das contas... A explosão não foi completa...

- ...?

- Você está vivo...

De uma forma vagarosa a visão de Naruto passou pelos outros primos, ajoelhados ao seu redor, até que o cansaço se mostrou mais forte e forçou o loiro a fechar mais uma vez os olhos. Mas antes de dormir completamente, murmurou fracamente:

- Obrigado...

-

**Continua**

* * *

Hehehehehe!

Bem, o último capítulo é, na verdade, um epílogo.

Gente, quanto as reviews que eu parei de responder, aviso que fiz isso porque a hora na lan ta cara, mas cá estou eu respondendo-as. Afinal vocês são minha razão de escrever :P (Ô, pieguisse XD).

Ps: Vocês não sabem o quanto esse pc é lento. Eu digito algo e demora pra aparecer... E o pior é quando tem que apagar ¬¬ Então se tiver algum erro... Ignorem

* * *

**Paula**

Definitivamente esse capítulo vai para você, Paula. 8) Toda vez que eu lia seu comentário acabava pagando mais uma hora aqui XD. Os leitores lhe devem essa n.n

Espero que tenha gostado.

* * *

**lúcia almeida martins**

Hauahauahuahaua! Último capítulo aí, Lucia n.n Desculpa mesmo pela demora e a falta de respostas. A consciência pesou de tal forma que resolvi respondê-las de uma vez só. XD

Um abraço pra você e sua inner, moça :3

E aguarde o epílogo 8D

* * *

**Anjo Setsuna**

Uia! Eu conheço você! Dos tempos de IcePoison! Fico feliz por saber que acompanha a minha menininha dos olhos. Mesmo que essa tenha sido sua primeira review nela.

_"Sabe eu pensei que vc tinha passado dessa pra melhor pq vc sumiu"_

Se invertêssemos os papéis eu talvez pensaria a mesma coisa. o.ô

Um abraço, Anjo!

* * *

**reneev**

_"tomo vergonha?!"_

Hauahauahauahauahuahauahauah!! O semancol tava em promoção :P

Até que eu tenho sorte dos leitores não quererem me matar. Talvez façam isso depois do último capítulo Oo

O final chega agora, moça n.n Não perca!

* * *

**mfm2885**

"_apagou seus capítulos? Por que? O tempo de vida deles terminou?"_

É. A vida é de 60 dias, mas eu mereci. Ninguem mandou ficar dois meses sem atualizar -.-

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Madara é doidinho mesmo, mas agora ele já vestiu o pijama de madeira.ò.ób

* * *

**Hanajima-san**

_"AH!VOLTOU,VOLTOU,VOLTOU,VOLTOU,VOCÊ VOLTOU,VOCÊ VOLTOU,PROJETO BIJUU VOLTOU!HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Um copo d'água, Hanajima-san? O.O **- Estendendo a bandeja com copo d'água**

Poxa, tava com saudade de vocês. n.n Realmente depois que meus capítulos foram apagados foi um sacrifício para reescrever a estória. Tanto que não ta tão igualzinha à versão antiga. Algumas coisinhas foram mudadas. Por exemplo, coloquei a cena ItaSai e o desabafo GaaHaku. Também a cena do Sai dizendo que o Suigetsu era como um irmão... Enfim.

Tecnicamente esse é o último capítulo.

Um abraço pra você.

* * *

**Camis**

Menina, que aconteceu com o seu braço??

Símbolo de bom comportamento? o.ô

* * *

**Fafi Raposinha**

Er... Sasuke ta "ok" agora. Só um soco do Naruto, mas foi porque o loiro não queria deixar barato. Mas não teve tempo para desprezarem ele. Afinal era clima de capítulo finais :D

O que não foi acertado aqui certamente será exposto no capítulo que vem.

Vesícula é barra. Talvez mais do que apêndice. Oo

* * *

**Ana Haku-chan**

Ana!! :D

Na boa. Quando pensei em atualizar eu achava que os leitores já tinham desistido da fic. Fico muito feliz em revê-la n.nx

_"NOSSA! Foi realmente incrível! Adrenalina vazando pelos poros, explosão, terremoto, explosão, gente se encontrando, explosão, eu jah disse explosão?"_

É. Deidara me disse a mesma coisa nos bastidores XD

Abraços, Ana!

* * *

**Giih**

Caso da Isabela!! E você reclama! É nessas horas que eu NÃO queria tá aqui em Belém do Pará!

O caso da Dorothy bombou aqui por exemplo. Eu fui correndo assistir 8)

Boa sorte no desenrolar dos processos aí, Giza. Um abraço pra você e pra Kit também :P

* * *

**Uchiha Danii-chan**

Hauahauahaua! Sasuke. É, no mangá ele também tava assim. Quando eu tava me compadecendo dele (e do Itachi) ele faz loucuras de novo, mas gosto dele mesmo assim n.nb Mas agora Deidara ta feliz, Sasori ta feliz, EU to feliz (Férias) XD... Enfim.

_"Naruto com raiva, ninguém pode com ele ! '-'  
Destrói tudo e páá, maano 8D"_

Também é perfeito para explodir inimigos. Adquira já o seu :3

Todo mundo está bem, conforme você pediu. Espero que tenha gostado, Dani n.n

* * *

**Lue Meldane**

_"__abuse__Oh, realmente um pecado ter demorado tanto"_

É verdade** - Olha pra um canto e assobia "quero ver outra vez seus olhinhos de noite serena"**

_"E cada vez me apaixono mais por ItaSai /o/  
Principalmente enquanto escrevo Our Kingdom"_

Heheeee! Eu vejo. Seu ItaSai realmente faz a gente pensar que o Kishi não devia ter perdido essa :) Ainda mais o Itachi que é tão bonito e responsável... 8P

_"não querendo apressar nada mas...  
Espero ansiosamente uma cena ItaSai concreta"_

Lamento dizer, mas o destino deles só será revelado no epílogo.

Abraços, Lue (Pq mudou o nome?)

* * *

**Sta-Leticia**

Eta, que o povo torce por ItaSai. Hehe.

Eu maltrato os personagens, mas é difícil eu matar um pra valer. Eu planejava (Confesso) matar o Kakashi, mas tenho outro final pra ele (Não, Iruka não entra nessa fic, senão vai parecer último capítulo de novela da Globo... Se bem que já parece).

Sasuke matou Sasori com estilo XD

Como to de férias não vai demorar tanto atualizar (Apesar d'eu ainda depender de lan hause).

Um abraço, Leticia-san :)

* * *

**x-Shiinji**

meu a melhor fic assim que eu já li! O  
parabééns XD  
muito bom.

Obrigada 8) - Sorriso de orelha a orelha - 8D

_"e aah eu li nos post anteriores  
que voce ficou internada e taals,  
queria desejar melhoras atrasadas OO'  
gomen né!"_

Hauahuahauahauahua! Já estou firme e forte. É maré de azar mesmo (To sem PC e tava pagando matéria na Universidade).

Então estamos quites n.n

Um abraço, Shiinji

* * *

**Hanna Yin-Yang**

_"uia, 3 meses sem atualizar?"_

Que vergonha O.O

_"Haku... i-i Tadinho, só se fera. i--i esquecendo completamente dos outros personagens - Coitadinho! ToT - aperta Haku"_

Faz mal não. Ele tá em boas mãos, não acha? XD

* * *

**Rock's Leely**

Eis aqui o "último" capítulo. Valeu pela review, Leely. Vou fazer o possível pra não demorar a postar o epílogo com o final das personagens.

Um abraço procê 8)

* * *

**DeH**

_"Nossa, eu estou adorando a sua fic! Quando você vai atualizar heim?!"_

Er... Atualizado :3

Sorte que eu não viajo esse mês :)

* * *

**AnaBella Black's**

Hauahauahaua! Maioria dos meus leitores odeiam a Sakura (E olha que não avacalho ela nas fics) e foram muitos os que agradeceram pela participação minúscula dela XD

_"Ah e os melhores com certeza são Naruto,Sasuke e Gaara!Amo!"_

Uia! Os mesmos dos meus (Já deu pra notar o protecionismo)

"Ah e deu uma pena o Sasuke todo desconsolado da vida qd soube q hipnotizou o povo!Mas só o Naruto salvador de pessoas no fundo do poço pra ajudá-lo!NARUTO EH O MELHOR!QUERO ELE PRA MIM!"

Naruto: Salvador de pessoas no fundo do poço? O.ô Eu to com essa fama!? - **La atras, Sasuke, Gaara e Sai concordam com a cabeça.**

_"eu nem tava me importando se o Sasori ia morrer,mas depois da cena do despero do Deidara eu fiquei com pena,_ _acho q ele num morreu,mas se tiver ressuscita ele!"_

Hamiko: Sasuke-chan, até que você fez uma boa ação. n.n

Sasuke: Se eu não fizesse ía ser linchado ¬¬

_"E eu tô numa agunia danada pra ver pq o Sasuke fez aquilo,eh obvio q ele num traiu o NARUTO,ele tem q ter um plano!"_

Sasuke: Eu consigo agir rápido sob pressão O.O - Sorriso nervoso.

_"Eu quero tbm o CD e o boneco do Sasuke q ronrona!"_

Opa! Esse é o seu dia de sorte! Estou fazendo um kit PB com um CD da dupla "Sai & Suigetsu - Esperando na janela", um boneco do Neko-Sasuke que ronrona e dois ingressos para o show Sai e Suigetsu no "Canecão"! Tudo por apenas vinte moedas Konohenses n.n

_"J.Killer virou uma assassina desalmada,mas eu gostei muito da Ordem,só odiei a morte do Sirius,a pior morte de HP"_

É, meu deu uma pena, mas acho que a morte do Fred foi a pior. Logo quando ele tinha se acertado com o Percy... Quanto ao shipper HxD, eu confesso que já li fics e parece um par muito mais interessante (e lógico) que HxG ou HxH e por aí vai. Fica tete-a-tete com HxL que é outro que também gosto.

Mas sou viciada mesmo em RxH, por isso que adorei o sétimo livro n.n

Abraços, Black-san

* * *

**x.Satsuki.x**

_"Num quero te pressionar, mas eu tô mto ansiosa. Atualiza? -puppy eyes-"_

Eu... Não resisto... A puppy eyes OO Tenho... Que atualizar...

Espero que tenha gostado! XD

* * *

**Atravessar a América uma andorinha só não faz. Verão.**


	20. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Nova vida aos Bijuus**

-

Vespera do natal e o clima em Konoha era de inverno. Duas pessoas entre tantas se destacavam no meio da multidão de consumidores. Uma pelos trajes com cores berrantes, como se quisesse ser vista da lua, e a outra pela beleza melancólica, a começar pela pele pálida.

- Eu não queria fazer isso. - Sasuke revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços enquanto Naruto acariciava o gatinho em seu colo. - Ir pra casa de Tsunade-sama pra comemorar a véspera de Natal.

- Deixa de ser anti-social, Sasuke. Os meses passam e você não muda.

- Não gosto de comemorar o natal.

- Você já comemorou o natal alguma vez?

Naruto deixou de acariciar Uke-chan e fitou o céu esbranquiçado. Foi nesse momento que Sasuke o mirou de canto.

Os cabelos sutilmente mais loiros, o azul dos olhos curiosamente mais vivos, o sorriso mais radiante... Sim... Naruto nunca mais seria visto da mesma maneira depois que o Nekomata quase o perdera.

- Como era comemorado o Natal na Akatsuki? - Naruto perguntou, voltando a mirar Sasuke. - Que lindo. Você ta rindo!

- _Baka_. - O Uchiha voltou a contemplar a paisagem. - Eu não me importo com o meu aniversário, quanto mais com o natal. Na Akatsuki era a mesma chatice de sempre. Todo mundo fingindo que dava presentes.

- Não fala assim também. É a primeira vez que comemoro o natal perto de tanta gente.

De repente um detalhe despertou a atenção do loiro:

- E meu presente?

- Não comemoro natal.

- ...! Você NÃO comprou o MEU presente?

- Ano que vem eu compro.

- Eu tenho muita paciência com você mesmo.

- ...

Sasuke deixou seu olhar se distanciar pela paisagem fria, deixando as lembranças lhe voltarem a cabeça. Era muito novo quando comemorou verdadeiramente seu último Natal, mas certamente não ultrapassava o caso de Naruto. Na infância o Kyuubi comemorava apenas com a mãe, na adolescência passava a data numa jaula e perto da vida adulta, com Jiraya.

Percebendo que o Nekomata vagava em seus devaneios, Naruto parou de andar e ficou de frente para ele. Em seguida soltou Uke-chan (Que miou desgostoso) e tocou-lhe a face fazendo o Nibi fechar os olhos automaticamente.

- Hei, Neko-chin... Você tá bem?

Sasuke riu de canto, em forma de soluço, ao ouvir o chamado. Aquele bijuu o chamara assim desde que passaram a morar separados e, vindo dele, era música aos ouvidos do Uchiha:

- Só estou demorando pra aceitar a idéia de que vou ver meu irmão depois desses meses. - Ele mentiu desfazendo o sorriso e o mirando seriamente nos olhos. - Hnf. Seria melhor se ele se mudasse de vez com Sai.

- Teimoso. Por que não deixa as coisas fluírem pelo menos uma vez?

- Eu gosto de ser cauteloso.

- É Natal. Abra uma exceção... _Teme_.

O Nibi se encostou na parede, com um sorriso arrogante, mas ao invés de dar uma de suas terríveis respostas, puxou levemente Naruto pelas abas do casaco e o beijou. Sentiu o loiro envolver-lhe a cintura e retribuir da mesma forma automaticamente.

_"Hei, vocês dois. Parem com esse namorico no meio da rua."_

O casal se afastou e deu de cara com Suigetsu e Kiba, cada um munido de uma pilha de presentes, e Akamaru. Um latido do cachorro fez o gato se arrepiar em posição de ataque.

- Hei, Kiba, cuidado com esse bicho. - Naruto alertou.

O Nibi cruzou os braços e os fitou de forma superior:

- O que vocês dois fazem juntos?

- Era o Sai que comprava os presentes de Natal. - Suigetsu explicou levantando os ombros. - Agora que ele foi dar a volta ao mundo com o irmão do Sasuke eu não sei o que comprar para os primos.

- E a Hinata foi com o Neji até a estação. - Kiba informou. - A irmã dela, Hanabi, vem passar o Natal aqui. O Neji só faltou voar até o carro.

- É mesmo. Ele tava mais empolgado do que da vez que retomou o posto nas forças armadas. E vocês? Aonde vão?

- Sasuke vai comprar o _meu_ presente. - O Kyuubi respondeu sem cerimônias.

- Eu o quê?! - Sasuke contestou.

Suigetsu riu:

- Ah, então não vai ter problemas. Pro novato basta comprar uma roupa alegórica e ele ta feliz.

- Minhas roupas não são alegóricas! - O Kitsune protestou fazendo bico. - Eu só tenho estilo!

- Sei. Estilo "cheguei".

- Seu...

- O desafio do Gaara é maior que o do seu namorado.

- Huh?

Sasuke sentiu um ponto de interrogação brotar da cabeça de Naruto, então colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e esclareceu:

- Gaara vai querer comprar um presente diferente pro Haku, pois é o primeiro Natal deles como namorados, Naruto. Só que eles cresceram juntos. Não há nada especial que um possa dar para o outro. Não materialmente.

- Uau. Desde quando Sasuke é poeta? - O Sanbi brincou. - O que o Naruto anda fazendo com você, heim?

- Cala a boca, Suigetsu.

O loiro coçou a cabeça desconsertado:

- E falando neles... É verdade que vão sair da base da Akatsuki?

- Fizeram isso hoje. - O Gonbi respondeu. - Vão morar com a Temari-san agora. Sim, porque nem todos tem a sorte de ter um apartamento doado pelas forças armadas, não é, Naruto?

- Ora, meus pais eram soldados de alta patente! Foi meio que um reconhecimento. E meu apartamento nem é grande.

- Nem o meu. - Sasuke levantou os ombros sem dar importância. - Mas não reclamo. Não seria bom gastar toda a herança da minha família num só apartamento.

- Você que se deu bem com o fim da ANBU, Sasuke. - Suigetsu falou com uma ponta de inveja. - Hinata-chan está dividindo o segundo andar de um duplex com o Neji, já eu tenho que morar de favor na casa da irmã do Kiba. Quero ver como é que o Sai vai se virar quando voltar.

O Nekomata olhou indiferente para o horizonte enquanto Naruto colocava as mãos nos bolsos e olhava o auge se perguntando como estaria o seu primo.

-

-

* * *

Sai estava longe dali, num navio próximo aos mares do País da Névoa, dormindo de qualquer forma numa cama minúscula em um dos quartos.

- Deprimente. - Deidara falara pra si mesmo enquanto observava o estado do bijuu. - Como Itachi pôde trazer _isso _conosco?

- Deidara... - Sasori censurou antes de colocar um comprimido na boca.

- Mas Sasori, aquela é a_ minha_ cama! E essa viagem era pra você relaxar enquanto fazia seu tratamento. Não tinha porque vir mais ninguém. Agora é que seu cabelo começou a renascer... Já está até tomando os remédios convencionais e...

O loiro sorriu de repente e passou seus braços em volta do pescoço do ruivo:

- Eu sou um gênio mesmo, não?

- É sim. A Akatsuki vai faturar com os seus produtos.

- Huh!? Akatsuki?! Pára de pensar na Akatsuki. Eu, heim!

Deidara fez menção de se afastar, mas Sasori o segurou pela cintura e o manteve próximo.

- Nem adianta fazer doce agora. - O loiro protestou. - Quando voltarmos para a Akatsuki você vai ficar enfurnado na sua sala de novo.

De repente uma batida na porta, num ritmo longe de ser educado, foi ouvida.

- Itachi. - Sasori adivinhou e soltou Deidara.

- Ainda tem ele. Deve estar atrás do protegido.

O ruivo abriu a porta e deu entrada ao pesquisador. Itachi mal cumprimentou os donos do quarto quando se dirigiu ao bijuu meio-dragão jogado na cama:

- Ainda bem que acabou dormindo aqui.

- Na minha cama, diga-se de passagem. Dormir com o Danna nessa cama minúscula pode ser romântico, mas minha coluna tá um caco agora.

- Ninguém mandou vocês o levarem pra noite do cassino ontem.

- Ninguém mandou _você_ trazer esse meio-dragão. Convidamos você para lhe tirar daquele clima de enterro da Akatsuki e olha como você agradece!

- Deidara... - Sasori reprovou. - Concordamos que Sai-kun viajaria conosco para perder o caráter de experiência de laboratório.

Itachi se aproximou do Rokubi e afastou os cabelos da experiência da testa:

- Sai-kun. Acorde. Vamos, Rokubi.

E Sai abriu os olhos com uma sensação que nunca tivera tido antes. Uma dor de cabeça tão impactante quanto uma pedra caindo na água:

- Ah... Onde...? Ahn...!

- Se chama ressaca. - Deidara riu com arrogância.

- Ressaca... Ah... É aquilo que os humanos têm quando bebem muito?

- Não só os humanos pelo visto.

Sai se sentou e afundou a testa nas mãos enquanto Itachi permanecia ao seu lado.

- Parece que levei uma surra... - O bijuu murmurou sentindo a mão do Uchiha nas suas costas. - Hm... Como eu vim parar aqui?

- Ainda bem que não escolheu outro quarto para revelar sua verdadeira forma. - Era possível ver um tom discretamente descontraído de Itachi. - Escove os dentes e vamos tomar café.

- Isso! Café! - Deidara confirmou. - É disso que ele realmente precisa. Agora saíam. Encontramos vocês dois depois.

Sai fez um esforço anormal para voltar à forma humana, se levantou e, com ajuda do Uchiha, se dirigiu à porta deixando o loiro e o ruivo a sós.

- Bem, onde estávamos mesmo? - Sasori perguntou cinicamente enquanto voltava a abraçar Deidara, mas dessa dando um selinho nos lábios do outro.

- Sasori... Itachi gosta daquele bijuu, não?

- Pode ser. Só que talvez não aconteça nada entre eles.

- Huh? Por quê?

- Sai-kun se parece muito com Sasuke-kun e Itachi ainda não esqueceu. As marcas do passado não ficaram só em sua pele no final das contas.

- ...

-

O semblante do Kitsune marcou a mente de Itachi. Nunca mais se esquecera da visita que o último bijuu lhe fizera depois de ter sentido o fio da lâmina de Sasuke.

-

_- Você já teve o que merecia. - Naruto falou naturalmente. - Como você é humano essas cicatrizes não vão abandonar você nem com uma boa plástica. Vão servir de lembrança por não ter cumprido sua obrigação._

_- Hn. - Itachi olhara para o loiro friamente. - É tudo o que tem a dizer?_

_- Bem... Não. Eu vim aqui porque disse ao Sai que falaria com você._

_- Sai-kun?_

_- Isso mesmo. Você foi pra cima dele por causa da semelhança que tem com seu irmão. E agora? Como acha que ficam os sentimentos dele?_

_- O Rokubi é uma experiência sem emoções. - Concluiu com desprezo._

_- Errado! Ele tem sim, só que ele não sabe demonstrá-las. Deve ser porque foi uma cobaia a vida toda!_

_- ..._

_- Já machucou seu irmão o suficiente. Não vai fazer isso com Sai também porque se fizer não vai ter perdão. Você já tá bastante lúcido agora._

-

A brisa marítima balançava os cabelos de Itachi enquanto este mirava disperso o céu.

- Itachi-san? - A voz de Sai o tirou das lembranças.

- Hn?

- Você anda mais distante que o normal. É porque estamos voltando pra Konoha?

Itachi o mirou indiferente:

- Quanto tempo se passou desde que viajamos?

- Acho que uns quatro meses. Vai ser estranho voltar pra Akatsuki. Da última vez que liguei pro Suigetsu ele já tinha dado um jeito de sair daquela toca. Agora estou sem colega de quarto.

- Quatro meses... Isso é bastante tempo.

- Huh?

- Sua cabeça já é outra. Fora de um laboratório como o da ANBU ou da Akatsuki a vida é bem diferente, não acha?

- É sim.

Sai baixou o olhar e continuou mirando as águas enquanto seu rosto ganhava um leve corado. Já sabia definir aquele tipo de sensação: A de gostar de alguém simplesmente por gostar.

- Mas meus sentimentos continuam sendo os mesmos em relação a você. - O Rokubi confessou.

Se surpreendeu, porém, quando o Akatsuki tocou no queixo da sexta experiência para olhar em seus olhos.

- Itachi-san... O que...?

- Nem os meus.

- ...

Em seguida o Uchiha colou seus lábios nos do bijuu.

-

* * *

Longe dali, num bairro nem um pouco tranquilo, perto do centro da cidade, Temari acabava de ditar as ordens para os homens da mudança. Estava no quinto andar de um prédio de classe mediana, num apartamento com uma sala, três quartos pequenos e uma cozinha menor ainda. Seria a nova casa da loira, de Gaara e, também, de Haku.

- Esse é nosso lar? - O Yonbi abriu um sorriso radiante ao dar uma olhada no espaço em volta.

- É. - Respondeu Temari atarefada. - Não é grande coisa, mas agora que a ANBU já era eu é que não vou morar naquele subsolo. Se quiserem voltar pra lá sintam-se livres.

- Ta maluca? - Gaara indagou com o ar sério de sempre, mirando apenas as caixas que carregava nos braços. - Onde vai ser meu quarto?

- Só sei que o meu será o da direita, que é o maior. Você e o Haku se decidam quanto aos outros.

- Vamos, Gaara! - Haku o puxou animado pela mão, o fazendo derrubar todas as caixas para seguí-lo.

O Ichibi se deixou ser conduzido pelo Basilisco até o quarto da esquerda e se deparou com um quarto pequeno, mas com uma grande janela com vista para a cidade. Imediatamente o Yonbi soltou o ruivo e correu até a janela.

- Uau! Vai ser legal morar aqui. - Haku sorriu deixando o vento sacudir seus cabelos. - Estamos bem acima do solo.

Mas o primeiro bijuu não dera importância à janela, preferindo analisar o espaço:

- Haku... Acho melhor você ficar com esse quarto mais ventilado. Por causa da sua claustrofobi... HAKU!

Gaara empalideceu quando olhou novamente às suas costas e viu Haku sentado no parapeito da janela e inclinado para frente.

- O que foi, Gaara?

- Não faça isso! Quando você puder voar novamente pode se atirar.

O quarto bijuu sorriu meigamente:

- Não vou me atirar, bobo. Deixe disso e experimente ficar aqui.

- Aí?

- Vamos... Você não tem medo de altura que eu sei.

- Claro. Tenho a areia para me proteger.

- Esqueça a areia e venha.

O Shukaku viu Haku recuar para dar espaço e sentou-se ao seu lado. De repente seu olhar se deparou para a paisagem urbana. Estavam tão acima de todos, vendo o movimento de tanta gente, tão longe do solo, que o ruivo não pôde deixar de murmurar:

- Uau...

- Vou adorar ficar sentado aqui nas tardes depois da aula.

- ...

- Mal espero pra minhas asas voltarem ao tamanho normal, Gaara. Essa é a melhor parte de ser um basilisco.

O ruivo apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas pensativo:

- Por ser um bijuu fortaleza... Nunca tive esse tipo de sensação.

- Que sensação?

- De libertade. Viver nas alturas... Sem me preocupar com nada.

Haku sorriu e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do ruivo, sendo retribuído com um meio abraço:

- Não somos coisas, Gaara. Somos mais que humanos, só isso. Você me passa segurança, independente de ser um bijuu do tipo escudo. Um dia eu lhe darei as minhas asas.

- Eu vou cobrar isso, sabia?

- Pode cobrar. Deixe só elas voltarem ao tamanho original...

_"Você voará junto comigo por toda a cidade... E não estaremos mais em uma missão"_

-

-

-

* * *

Na noite da véspera de natal nevava sem grandes ventanias, dando abertura à uma paisagem dignas das pinturas de contos de fadas. Foi o que uma mocinha de cabelos escuros, lisos, e olhos brancos pensou quando correu atrás de Hinata, diretamente para um casarão totalmente ornamentado com enfeites natalinos.

- Hanabi, espere! - Neji chamou correndo atrás dela. - Hinata-sama, pare de correr!

- _Anee-san_, não vale! Você é muito rápida! - A mocinha chamava eufórica a Shichibi. - Está usando suas habilidades que eu sei!

- Velocidade não é uma das minhas habilidades, _imooto-san_! - Hinata brincou sem parar de correr.

- Mentira! Eu sei que os bijuus são rápidos! Só aquele meio-dragão que não é!

Hinata parou de correr quando se aproximou da casa, encontrando Naruto e Sasuke perto da porta. Ao vê-la com os outros Hyuugas o Kitsune abriu um largo sorriso e acenou:

- _Yoooo, senpaaais_!

- Huh? - Hanabi parou de correr e olhou mais atentamente para Naruto. - Por que aquele homem tá vestindo laranja?

- Eu já desisti de tentar descobrir. - Falou Neji ao alcançá-la.

- Yo, Naruto-kun. - Hinata cumprimentou fazendo um gesto com a cabeça. - Feliz Natal.

- Feliz Natal, senpai. - O Kyuubi olhou para a humana. - Hehe! Você deve ser a Hanabi, não?

- Você é um bijuu? - A garota indagou curiosa.

- Namikaze... Ahn... Uzumaki Naruto. Prazer.

- Uchiha Sasuke. - O Nibi se apresentou, deixando Hanabi corada diante da beleza do rapaz.

- Bem, vamos entrar então. - Neji apoiou as mãos nos ombros da prima. - Venha, Hanabi.

- _Hai_, Neji-nii-san.

-

* * *

Uma árvore com mais de dois metros de altura, entulhada de presentes, uma ceia farta, uma sala cheia de convidados e uma melodia natalina ao fundo. Esse era o desenho no interior do casarão. Tsunade andava pela sala de estar animada, com o rosto corado pelo sakê e Jiraya em sua cola; Deidara erguia um visgo para o topo da cabeça de Sasori; Suigetsu e Kiba beliscavam os quitutes da mesa; Pain bebia sakê pensativo em uma poltrona; e Yamatto, Shizune, Baki e Shikamaru conversavam num canto qualquer da casa.

Quando os Hyuugas, o Nibi e o Kitsune entraram as atenções se voltaram imediatamente pra eles. Gai quase voou para cima de Neji, dando-lhe um tapa forte nas costas.

- Se não é o meu segundo-tenente!

- Arg! Capitão...!

- Eu sei que já lhe parabenizei pela retomada ao posto, mas considerações nunca são demais, não? Parabéns, rapaz! Você mostrou o verdadeiro espírito da juventude!

- Ar... É, Gai-sensei. Obrigado.

Lee e TenTen olhavam a cena de longe, sentados em cadeiras próximas ao pátio da casa. Ambos com a farda militar.

- Neji-kun fica sempre sério, mas eu sei que ele tá bem feliz. - TenTen afirmou animada. - É tão bom ter ele novamente conosco.

- É sim. - O amigo confirmou enquanto polia um distintivo.

- Lee, sabemos que você já é subtenente. Pode parar de babar nisso.

- Mas TenTen-chan, esse é um marco na minha vida! Essa patente representa o espírito da juventude!

- La vai...

- Claro! Olha só, nós derrotamos a ANBU, salvamos os bijuus, acabamos com as bases de pesquisas clandestinas, ajudamos Neji-kun a readiquirir a patente e estamos comemorando o Natal com bastante gente! Essa patente simboliza muita coisa! Devia olhar do mesmo modo pra sua... Primeira-sargento.

- ...

- Viu? - Lee abriu um sorrisão. - Você não quer admitir, mas está tão orgulhosa quanto eu. Aposto que já disse pra todo mundo que agora é Primeira-sargento. E acho que quando olha pro seu distintivo lembra de tudo que passamos e como fomos até o fim junt...

De repente a graduada o abraçou tão forte que quase esmagou os ossos do superior, deixando-o com o rosto vermelho e as orelhas quase liberando fumaça.

- TenTen-chan!?

- Você é incrível, cabeça de bolha. - Ela confessou sorrindo.

- Er.. Que isso... Até que foi divertido.

- É. Foi sim. - Ela se afastou e beijou o rosto do amigo, deixando-o escarlate. - Essa patente simboliza muita coisa mesmo.

- ...

- Obrigada.

-

Temari conversava descontraidamente com Hanna quando Shikamaru se aproximou com um presente nas mãos.

- Oi. - O homem cumprimentou como se falar exigisse muito esforço.

- Você? - A loira se surpreendeu. - O que foi, preguiçoso?

Shikamaru virou o rosto emburrado e estendeu o presente para Temari.

- Huh? Pra mim?

- Não, pro seu irmão. Claro que é pra você.

- Eu vou ver se Suigetsu-kun quer alguma coisa, Temari-san. - Hanna lançou o pretexto. - Tchau.

A loira cruzou os braços e olhou desconfiada para Hanna enquanto esta se afastava.

- Aff. - Temari descruzou os braços e olhou para Shikamaru. - Então, Shika? O que anda fazendo da vida?

- Entrei efetivamente na Akasuki como pesquisador. Vou trabalhar com Itachi-san.

- E vai continuar no subsolo?

O Nara olhou cansado para cima:

- Não. Já arrumei um lugar pra ficar, mas to com preguiça de levar todas as minhas coisas pra lá.

- Minha nossa! Até sua cara é a de quem acaba de acordar. Assim vai me fazer bocejar.

- Neh... Você reclama, mas gosta da minha companhia.

- Huh!?

- Tudo bem. - Ele falou olhando mais para o céu. - Também gosto da sua.

- ...?

- Deve ser o seu sorriso. Ele faz eu esquecer que você gosta de mandar em mim.

- Shika, é comigo que você está falando?

O Nara voltou a fitá-la, mas quando fez isso corou sutilmente.

De repente o semblante de Temari mudou. Ela não pegou o presente de imediato, nem falou qualquer coisa. Primeiro olhara de uma forma ousada pra Shikamaru e lhe lançara um sorriso mais ousado ainda. Em seguida descansou as mãos nos ombros do rapaz, o deixando sem jeito:

- Então gosta da minha companhia mais do que eu pensava, não?

- Não, eu...

Sem esperar pela resposta do rapaz, ela apoiou sua fronte na dele e o beijou.

-

Gaara moveu sem querer as orelhas quando viu a irmã.

- Nem pense nisso. - Sibilou Haku ao seu lado.

- Hnf.

O ruivo cruzou os braços indignado e só desfez a pose quando Sasuke e Naruto se aproximaram, sendo que o loiro imediatamente apoiara os braços nos ombros do Ichibi e do Yonbi.

- Feliz Natal, primos! - Naruto abriu um sorrisão. - Cadê meu presente?

- Espere pelo Papai Noel-san amanhã. - Haku sorriu cordialmente enquanto o Kyuubi erguia as orelhas de raposa curioso.

- E quem vai bancar o Papai Noel-san? O Gaara?

- Nem morto. - O ruivo fez uma careta ao cogitar a possibilidade.

- Ora, você já é vermelho, senpai.

- Naruto...

- Sim?

- Você gosta de testar a paciência dos outros, não é mesmo?

_"Yo, primos!"_ Suigetsu chegou na companhia de Sai. _"Olha quem acabou de chegar?"_

- Huh? Sai! - O Kitsune sorriu ao vê-lo e imediatamente largou Gaara e Suigetsu. - Finalmente voltou, primo!

- Naruto-kun... Você está ótimo. - O Rokubi sibilou ligeiramente fascinado, despertando um olhar sutilmente enciumado do Nibi.

- Huh?

Kiba e Hinata se juntaram ao grupo no decorrer da conversa.

- Quando fui embora você estava internado em estado grave - O Rokubi afirmou. - Agora você está radiante como sempre esteve.

- Ele só ficou internado durante uma semana. - Sasuke mirou o namorado. - Até que se recuperou rápido.

- Mas nos deixou preocupados mesmo assim. - Hinata falou meigamente. - Ainda bem que tudo deu certo, não?

O Kyuubi mirou a Shichibi e sorriu:

- É, senpai. Eu devo minha vida a vocês. Nunca vou esquecer isso.

- Somos uma família, não somos? Temos que nos ajudar.

O loiro assentiu com a cabeça.

Kiba se aproximou de Hinata e lhe deu um meio-abraço e beijou seus lábios carinhosamente. Nesse momento todos, sem exceção gritaram espantados:

- NANI!?

Fazendo os dois se separarem surpresos. Hinata não parecia sem jeito, tampouco Kiba.

- Desde quando estão juntos? - Suigetsu exigiu explicações.

- Huh? - O bijuu canino moveu as orelhas ligeiramente surpreso. - Não falamos pra vocês?

- Não! - Todos responderam em coro, exceto Sai e Sasuke.

-

Pain olhava os Bijuus reunidos enquanto saboreava seu uísque ao lado de Konan.

- - No que está pensando, querido?

- Só contemplando.

- Hn?

- Apesar de serem minhas fontes de pesquisas medicinais eu os vejo como minhas criações também. Tsunade-san deve ter a mesma sensação.

A mulher abriu seu leque, mirou os oito bijuus reunidos e riu para si. Todos estavam na forma quase completa e já era possível ver as asas de Haku se manifestando, embora de forma muito sutil:

- Juntos assim são umas gracinhas mesmo. - Ela olhou para Pain. - Que bom que todos estão bem, não?

- Exceto Orochimaru. - Pain bebeu um gole do seu uísque antes de prosseguir. - Eu me lembro da última vez que ouvi Kabuto falar sobre ele.

-

* * *

Longe dali, numa pousada distante da cidade, sob uma nevasca, Kabuto olhava a paisagem deserta pela janela. Uma senhora muito idosa notou o hóspede separado dos demais que festejavam o Natal e se aproximou dele.

- Meu filho... Ainda não saiu daqui por causa do luto?

Kabuto o mirou por cima do ombro levemente surpreso.

- Aquele seu amigo que vivia na cadeira de rodas. - Ela prosseguiu. - Ele estava sob seus cuidados, mas faleceu. Mesmo assim você não segue sua vida.

- Hm. Eu seguirei, senhora.

O médico mirou novamente a paisagem fria:

- Mas não seria justo deixá-lo justamente na véspera de Natal. De onde viemos essa data não era tão comemorada, mas sempre estávamos juntos. Isso bastava.

- ...

- Sabe por que ele estava daquele jeito?

- Não. Nunca me atrevi a perguntar.

- Eu o salvei de uma morte súbita numa base que estava prestes a explodir. Cheguei a tempo para aplicar a única dose que eu tinha do remédio que o mantinha inteiro.

- Era a última? Meu filho, por que não comprou mais?

O homem permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo. Era o traidor da Akatsuki e a ANBU tivera um fim drástico. Nesse panorama, ele e o bijuu de oito caudas viveram como uma ilha em meio ao oceano.

- Não era comprado. - Kabuto finalmente afirmou. - Eu o fabriquei com a ajuda de uma equipe de especialistas. Depois que a base foi destruída não tive mais meios de aperfeiçoar a dose.

- ...

- Por isso ele começou a definhar até morrer. Não é fácil aceitar que falhei.

A velha descansou a mão no ombro do hóspede, chamando a atenção dele:

- Quando se vive tanto tempo descobre-se que não faria sentido se vivêssemos pra sempre, meu filho.

- Hm? - O médico ouviu surpreso.

- Não queremos que as pessoas queridas morram, mas isso é que faz delas tão importante para nós. Você cuidou dele até o fim. É isso que importa, meu filho.

- ...

A senhora deu dois tapinhas amigáveis nas costas do médico e se juntou aos outros hóspedes para celebrar a data.

-

* * *

Na casa de Tsunade, Hinata mantinha os braços entrelaçados no pescoço de Kiba, Haku e Gaara conversavam sentados no terceiro degrau da escada, Suigetsu vasculhava os presentes da árvore e Sai estava a sós com Itachi num canto qualquer. Naruto observava esta última dupla desconfiado. O Akatsuki e o Rokubi estavam próximos demais, com as mãos unidas demais e uma conversa estranha demais a ponto de ser capaz de deixar o rosto da sexta experiência levemente corado.

- Aí tem. - Naruto falou pra si enquanto erguia uma das sobrancelhas.

Optara por ficar na varanda com Sasuke para contemplar a neve quando viu a cena.

- Deixe-o. - O Nibi falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Deixar?! Estamos falando do Sai e do seu irmão! Quer algo mais não "deixável" que isso!?

- Deixe de ser superprotetor. Sai é um meio-humano como qualquer um de nós e pode ter certeza que ele não tem poder de hipnose. - Falou enquanto tirava um envelope de dentro do casaco, sem reparar que o loiro ainda olhava desconfiado para o outro Uchiha. - Tome.

- Huh? - Naruto desviou sua atenção. - O que é isso?

- Seu presente de Natal, já que você faz tanta questão de um.

- Presente! - Um largo sorriso se abriu no rosto do Kyuubi. - Eu SABIA que você tinha comprado um pra mim!

- Eu não comprei.

- Tudo bem, também acho cartões bonitinhos... Huh?

Para a surpresa do Kitsune era uma foto de um túmulo.

- E então? - O Nekomata perguntou e se surpreendeu quando o loiro lançou um olhar reprovador pra ele. - ...! O que foi?

- Onde você viu darem a foto de um _túmulo_ como presente de Natal?

- Ora, não é qualquer túmulo.

- ...! Como você quer que eu reaja?

- ...

- ...

- Bem... Se lembra daquela vez que saí com Jiraya, Suigetsu e Kakashi pra um bar? Hm... Que até voltei... Bêbado?

Naruto olhou para cima pensativo:

- Lembro sim.

- Eu fui porque queria descobrir... - Nessa hora o Nekomata virou o rosto - coisas sobre você.

O Kitsune moveu as orelhas surpreso:

- Sério?

- _Hai_. Jiraya-sannin me contou muita coisa. Até me falou sobre seus pais.

- ...

- Claro, ele não chegou a contar sobre a patente deles, mas falou coisas como... Onde seu pai foi enterrado.

- Huh!

Naruto olhou novamente para a foto como quem volta a olhar um cofre depois de lhe dizerem a senha.

- Essa é a foto do lugar. O túmulo não tinha o nome grafado porque seu pai era considerado um traidor pelos países aliados, mas está ao lado do túmulo de sua mãe. Ela mesmo tinha desejado isso, não?

- ...

- Bem, Jiraya-sannin disse que você queria muito fazer um túmulo digno, então... Achei que gostaria de saber onde o corpo dele estava. Todos merecem ter um lugar para se reunir em memória das pessoas que são preciosas.

- ...

Sasuke olhou para o namorado curioso pelo silêncio, mas logo reparou que Naruto olhava sentido para a foto. Seus olhos brilhavam muito e seu semblante era o de pesar.

- Esse é outro presente. - O Nekomata se adiantou mostrando um pequeno embrulho.

- Huh? Outro?

- É que faz tempo que eu não dou presentes, então comprei um convencional caso você não gostasse da foto. Você sabe que eu sou muito prevenido.

Naruto o mirou incrédulo, não acreditando que o Nibi fosse tão estranho assim. Entretanto não teve tempo para comentar isso. Viu Sasuke se aproximar da neve lentamente, como se algo o conduzisse até lá.

- É essa data, Naruto. - O Nibi sibilou mais para si enquanto abria o terceiro-olho.

- Huh?

- Essa é a data... Que eu escolhi para libertar meus parentes.

- ...

- Preciso seguir sozinho agora. E eles também.

Lentamente várias esferas de luz saíram do terceiro olho do Nibi, chegando a se confundir com os flocos de neve. Centenas, ou talvez milhares de almas eram libertadas pelo terceiro olho do bijuu e seguiam como penas ao vento.

- Que lindo... - O loiro contemplou fascinado.

- Eu só estava esperando esse dia chegar. Precisava me despedir.

- ...

- Era por isso que não queria que o Natal chegasse tão rápido. - Sasuke fechou o terceiro olho e assitiu à partida das almas.

-

Kakashi também assistia à partida, ainda que os dois bijuus não soubessem. Era inevitável a saudade... Sua mente se voltava para Obito constantemente.

-

Naruto sorriu com carinho e abraçou calorosamente o Nekomata por trás, sentindo-o deixar ser conduzido.

- Neko-baka-chin... Neko-teme-chin... - O Kitsune brincou apoiando o queixo no ombro do namorado. - Cada dia que passa eu descubro por que gosto tanto de você. Meu lindo Nekomata.

Sasuke sorriu e virou o rosto para olhar nos olhos da experiência "destrutiva":

- Feliz Natal, _shitashii_.

- Feliz Natal.

Naruto beijou-lhe com carinho e, como sempre, fora retribuído com todo sentimento que Sasuke não expressava com palavras.

Os Bijuus haviam conseguido a tão sonhada liberdade. Então tudo estava bem.

-

**FIM**

* * *

**Eu pensei em postar o epílogo no Natal, mas me toquei recentemente que tem gente querendo imprimir e tratei de postar logo. Pelo menos vocês entram no clima. **

**Só sinto informar que esta é minha última fic de Naruto. Isso porque o Projeto Bijuu está num grau de evolução tão alto (Em matéria de idéias, claro. Eu preciso aperfeiçoar muito meu modo de escrever) que sinto que qualquer outra fic de Naruto que eu escreva vai sempre perder pra essa. **

**De qualquer forma agradeço a todos e me sinto imensamente feliz por ter criado o Projeto Bijuu. **

**Ah, sim. _Shitashii _significa "querido" e o "chin" é um termo ainda mais suave que o chan. Normalmente se usa pra meninos.**

* * *

**AnaBella Black's**

É, tomei vergonha na cara e postei o epílogo XD

_"Mas menina,vc realmente sabe fazer cenas de ação hein,elas ficam perfeitas,a gente chega sente a adrenalina sabee"_

Hehe! É que eu me empolgo escrevendo. Aí já viu, né? As vezes os dedos não conseguem acompanhar o pensamento. n.n

_"e eu sabia q o sasori num tinha morrido,quer dizer...hum...ele morreu,não,não,ele quase morreu,já sei morreu pela metade,o corpo morreu mais a alma ñ!Ah esqueçe..."_

É... Ta certo. ô.ô

O resto está aqui! Eis o fim dos Bijuus (No bom sentido, claro!) XD

* * *

**Rock's Leely**

Menina, espero que suas unhas já tenham crescido! Acho melhor eu recomendar protetores de unhas toda vez que escrever uma cena de ação.

Hehe! Abraços!

* * *

**lúcia almeida martins**

Lucia, espero que tenha gostado do CD Sai & Suigetsu. Vai ser lançado o próximo volume (Devido o sucesso) chamado "Tem que ser você"! Hehe!

A JK fez a chacina nesse último livro, mas eu gostei mesmo assim! n.n

Abraços, fía!

* * *

**Camis**

_"Ahn! Eu ainda tinha esperanças que o Sasori estava vivo ! Algo ainda me dizia, o Sasuke não acabou realmente com a raça dele"_

Sasuke é do bem. Por baixo daquele "corpitcho" lindo tem um cara legal. XD

_"Eu quase tendo um troço nesse capítulo e você me acaba daquele jeito ! Meu coração não aguenta essas coisas moça!"_

Eu devia tomar vergonha. ¬¬ Sinto que mereço uma esculhambação.

Obrigada por tudo, Camis!

* * *

**.x**

_"Whel! \õ/ Ela atualizou, criançada!_

Criançada: Yeah! Lol

E respondeu minha review. :3"

Céus... - Esconde o rosto envergonhada por postar o capítulo só agora. - Ainda bem que não esperei até Dezembro como eu planejava.

Quanto ao Sasuke, confesso que (No mangá) quando eu vi que o Sasuke, ao invés de lutar com o Madara, se juntou à Akatsuki me deu muita raiva. ¬¬ Vai entender.

Feliz Natal antecipadíssimo (Incorporando o espírito do capítulo) XD

* * *

**Fafi Raposinha**

_"E ele mereceu o soco por ter dado esse susto em todo mundo u_u"_

HAUAHAUAHAUHA!! Pobre Nekomata.

Também morri de rir ao ver a sua "saga do computador". Por essas coisas que quero meu notebook o mais rápido possível. n.n

* * *

**Ana-haku-chan**

_"MÉU DEUS!_

EITA Q LOKO, QUANDO EU ENSO Q VC DESISTIU, VC APARECE COM UM CAPÍTULO AINDA MAIS LOKO E EMOCIONANTE E EXPLODIDO!"

Oh, meu pai... **- Vermelha que nem pimentão.**

Eu ía postar esse capítulo no Natal, mas recebi duas reviews pedindo pra eu postar logo e resolvi atender. Meus leitores tem sempre razão n.n (Exceto se forem contra NaruSasu ¬¬)

Espero que tenha gostado do Natal e do futuro do Hakinho XD

E meu desenho? Lembra dele?

* * *

**reneev**

Eis a nova vida dos Bijuus. Todo mundo feliz, todo mundo bem ou todo mundo morto n.n Depende do ponto de vista,

Abraços, Reneev!

* * *

**EV**

Bem... Esse mometo não pode ser mais adiado.

A fic ACABOU!!!

**- Choro no salão -**

Um abraço, Ev. E obrigada pela review

* * *

**Psychotic Kaiya**

Pode imprimir e encadernar. A fic ta completa!

Abraços n.n

* * *

**Hanajima-san**

O epílogo é bem suave mesmo. Só pra mostrar o que aconteceu com eles. Coisas que não dá pra colocar em um capítulo sem que ele fique extenso. n.n

Obrigada por tudo, Hana-san.

* * *

**Paula**

Aew, Paula!! PB chegou ao fim! Como se sente?

**- Festa de confraternização no elenco de PB -**

Valeu pelos comentários, moça! Um abraço pra você!

* * *

**Jessi-chan-e-Dani-chan**

O comentário de vocês me deixou muito feliz mesmo. Poxa, muito obrigada por tudo.

Estou muito feliz por ter escrito o PB e por vocês terem contemplado a história. Não há alegria maior pra um escritor.

Um abraço Jessi-chan e Dani-chan. n.n

* * *

**Kanya**

Acho que esse é meu último NaruSasu, Kanya. Isso porque gastei todas as minhas idéias nessa obra. Atingi um auge próprio que quando eu escrever outra coisa vou sentir que não chega ao pés dessa.

Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

Abraços!

* * *

** Nati-Hitachiin**

_"nossa, eu a mo o Haku e o Gaara juntos, eh tao kawai...pena que nao tem como isso acontecer "_

BUAAAAAAAAAA! É verdade! Como o Kishi não pensou nisso?! ÒÓ

_"jah reli sua fic VARIAS vezes(serio mesmoXD), ela eh mtu legal, vou sentir falta quando acabarT_T"_

Er... O epílogo mata a saudade. Agora acabou mesmo :(

Um abraço e se cuide, Nati!

* * *

**Giih**

Oi, Gih!

Bem, a fic já chegou ao fim e, como vê, é minha última de Naruto (Tudo indica isso).

Eu também fiquei bem atarefada durante esse tempo. Ainda mais com o campeonato paraense de karatê. n.n

Abraços!

* * *

**sango7higurashi**

Que bom que a fic lhe envolveu! Cheguei ao meu objetivo. n.n

Não, não faço faculdade de ciências biológica. Minha área é o Direito. Só que me interesso muito por genética então conheço alguns termos técnicos. Tudo é muito superficial. n.n

Um abraço, Sango

* * *

**x-Shiinji**

Eis o tão esperado "último post"! Não era lenda! O epílogo realmente existe! XD

Valeu pelo comentário, Shiinji. Se cuida, heim!

Abraços!

* * *

**Misa Misa**

Já mandeu o e-mail, Misa. Não sei se recebeu. o.o

* * *

**-chan**

Já que duas pessoas querem imprimir, tratei logo de postar o epílogo.

Espero que tenha gostado, Nah-chan!

Um abraço!

* * *

**danyela49**

Aqui está, Dani! Agora a obra está completa!

Abraços!

* * *

-

**"Não se ver bem sem o coração. O essencial é invisível aos olhos."**

**Obrigada a todos**


End file.
